La mente de un miserable monstruo
by Ryotta
Summary: Nuestra pequeña protagonista; Ryotta Azura, ¿Quien pensaría que detrás de aquella mirada inocente escondiese un pasado grotesco e inhumano?, ¿Acaso nadie podrá salvarla de su cruda realidad? No necesariamente.. el infierno mismo es de ardientes llamas.
1. Prologo

Prologo

'_Creo que hoy es otra fría noche..'_

Estoy encerrada entre gigantes y congeladas paredes, adentro de una jaula oxidada; tengo más de 3 cadenas rodeándome cada extremidad de mi débil cuerpo, incluyéndome el cuello.

'_¿Acaso.. soy tan peligrosa..?'_

La misma pregunta resonaba en mi mente, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con mis manos, entrelazando mis pequeños dedos entre sí. Las cadenas resonaban en eco por toda la oscura habitación. Estaba en rodillas, incapaz de moverme de aquella incómoda posición, mis marcas de castigos estaban penetrados en mi piel, las marcas de latigazos; mi piel literalmente estaba pudriéndose, lenta y dolorosamente: tenía manchas negras como el mismo carbón recorriéndome toda mi sensible piel, sentía como hervían a cada segundo.. Mí **Alicia** causaba todo aquel martirio.

'_¿Por qué __**él**_ _me convirtió en esto?'_

Me arrastré a un pequeño rincón de la jaula, el ruido de las cadenas al moverse no tardó en hacer ruido en aquella habitación muda. Me senté sobre mí misma, abrazando mis piernas vagamente; después escondí mi cabeza entre ellas, esperando pacientemente una de las causas por la cual no conseguía dormir tranquilamente.

Unos sollozos seguidos de gritos agónicos provocaron que se destrozara todo el silencio de mi habitación; cerré con fuerza mis ojos, mi labio temblaba sin control alguno. Ahora más gritos hicieron su eco nuevamente. Llevé mis manos o mis 'garras' manchadas de un color carmín a mis orejas intentando inútilmente no escuchar los últimos momentos de aquellas personas o.. '**experimentos'. **Se escucho un sonido más, el sonido que más odiaba; el sonido de una gran moto sierra, el cual puso un 'fin' a aquellos gritos de ayuda, terminándolos con un grito ahogado de dolor para finalizarlos con el sonido de la moto sierra triturándoles los cuellos.

Después de unos largos segundos, el sonido mudo se hizo presente nuevamente. Me reincorpore quitando mis manos de mis orejas, colocándolas en el metal mugroso del suelo de mi jaula.

– _**No más..¡No más..! **_**–**susurré mientras abría mis ojos a mi cruel realidad, bajé mi cabeza y mi vista se concentró en mi vestimenta; una larga camisa blanca que me llegaba justo hasta mis rodillas y no tenía mangas, su color era el de un blanco pálido, tenía algunas manchas oscuras de un profundo rojo; sobre mi camisa caían algunos mechones de mi largo y mugroso cabello carmín.

Un ruido de la puerta de mi habitación hizo que reaccionara, levantando rápidamente mi vista y me aterroricé por unos segundos antes de retroceder hasta una pequeña esquina de mi jaula, aunque mis cadenas no me dejaban moverme al extremo de esta.

– _**Sh.. Soy yo; Haru.**_** –** Escuché un ligero susurro, solté un suspiro de alivio.. **– **_**Haruhie-san, no deberías estar por estos sitios.. Si uno de los guardianes de descubre.. **_**– **Hablé preocupada por mi única amiga, al cual yo únicamente confiaba, ella se hizo 'visible' justo a unos pasos del exterior de mi jaula.

Haruhie fue mi amiga desde que llegue a este lugar, ella tiene el cabello corto por encima de sus hombros; de un color brillante color ambarino con un moño azul sobre este y tenía grandes ojos de un común color zafiro, de piel blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana. También tiene un hermoso vestido con estampados de flores amarillas. Ella es un año menor que yo. Su Alicia es el de la invisibilidad absoluta, ella siempre me trae la comida, el agua y en vez en cuando me lee alguno que otro libro sobre el 'exterior', ella no me veía como un monstruo.

Ella caminó hacia la jaula, sus pequeñas manos se situaron en los barrotes de esta, tenía una sonrisa apagada en sus labios. Estaba más que claro que ella no era como nosotros; los conejillos de india o experimentos de los científicos de este sitio, ella era la hija de una de las guardianes femeninas de los pasillos, pero si algo tenía claro.. Es que a su madre, no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo.

– _**Tranquila, el guardián me permitió quedarme por unos 15 minutos contigo.**_** –** Explicó mientras una leve sonrisa parecía en sus labios. _**– ¡Oh!, hoy pude traerte algo de la cafetería..**_** –** continuó hablando mientras revolvía algo de las bolsillas de su vestido. Me acerque un poco hacia el otro extremo de la jaula, con un mirada curiosa clavada hacia Haruhie, mi mirada se convirtió en una mueca nerviosa al ver que Haruhie sacó un pedazo de pan de su bolsillo; aventándolo hacia a mí, este cayó en mis pies.

– _**¡P-pero.. Haruhi**_–

– _**Lo siento, no pude traerte más..**_ – Interrumpió, su vista se oscureció y la bajó hacia sus pies.

– _**¡N-no!.. No se trata de eso..**_ – Elevé de repente mi voz, sorprendiéndola; levanto su vista mirándome directamente a mis pálidos ojos ambarinos.

– _**No deberías robar la comida de la cafetería, sabes perfectamente que te castigarían por hacer este tipo de cosas; preocúpate por ti misma.**_ – Dije levantando el pedazo de pan, y lo lancé devuelta hacia ella.

–** ¡No seas hipócrita, tú necesitas alimentarte más que yo!** – Dijo elevando su tono de voz, frunciendo el ceño. Levantó el pan y lo lanzó nuevamente hacia a mí pero con más fuerza, impactándome en la cara. –_**..¡Eh, l-lo siento..! **_– Se disculpó rápidamente.

– _**Por favor.. Aliméntate, no quiero que enfermes aún más..**_ – Susurró con una triste mirada.

Suspiré, cansada. – _**De acuerdo..**_ – Dije vagamente mientras partía a la mitad al pequeño pan, Haruhie ahora tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extendí una parte del pedazo de pan a ella, ofreciéndole, ella me miro con una dulce mirada – _**Yo ya me alimenté, comételo tú**_– Dijo.

– _**¡Se termino el tiempo de la visita!**_ – Se escuchó un voz, detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Haruhie me miró con un poco de pena, se sacudió el vestido por unos instantes y se volteo sobre sí misma, dispuesta a irse.

– .._**Mañana vendré para llevarte leerte algunos libros, adiós..**_ – Susurró antes de caminar hacia la puerta. – _**¡Eh, H-Haruhie!**_ – Llamé su atención, ella se paro justo en la puerta, a espaldas.

– _**¡M-Muchas gracias!**_ – Agradecí, con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa que pensé que después de varios meses, nunca la formaría en mis labios. Ella volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro; al ver mi sonrisa ella me lanzo una sonrisa aún más grande, una sonrisa única y especial, solo para mí.

– _**¡De nada, Onee-san!**_ – Contestó energéticamente, antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, toda la luminosidad se apagó; todo obscureció de repente, tal y como era antes. Mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, y volvió aquel sepulcral silencio. Me arrastré hacia una pequeña esquina, abrazando mis rodillas nuevamente, ocultando mi cabeza sobre estas, sentía el viento helado recorría mi espalda una y otra vez.

'_Realmente Haruhie hizo que olvidara por unos momentos mi Alicia..'_Pensé mientras sentía mi piel hirviendo nuevamente, no sabía que desde que Haruhie estuvo aquí mi Alicia aun seguía hirviéndome. Suspiré, mientras cerraba mis ojos lentamente, obscureciéndose de lentamente._'Me pregunto.. como estará mamá y papá.'_ Pensé; cerré mis ojos, cayendo dormida.

'_Espero que cuando despierte.. todo esto solamente fuera una muy mal pesadilla, y que mamá me consolara con sus cálidos brazos.'_


	2. Primer Capítulo

Capitulo 1

_Narrado por Ryotta_

Escuché unos ruidos extraños, rápidamente abrí mis ojos y me reincorpore de mi posición; quedando sentada sobre mi misma con la rodillas dobladas. Levanté la vista hacia el exterior de la jaula, las luces de los pasillos del otro lado de la habitación tiñeron el metálico suelo de donde estaba sentada.

_'Al parecer ya es de día, pensé que solo había dormido unos 30 minutos..' _Pensé.

Mi vista seguía concentrada en el exterior de la jaula, me estremecí al ver quién era el que abrió la puerta; entré en pánico y retrocedí todo lo que las cadenas me permitieran, observando con la palabra 'horror' dibujada en mi rostro. Aquel hombre entró a la habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta detrás de él, para después caminar lentamente hacia mí, hasta quedar justo en los barrotes de la jaula.

_Narrado en 3era persona_

Aquel hombre se acuclilló enfrente de los barrotes de la jaula, en donde estaba una atemorizada niña con tan solo la simple presencia de ese sujeto. El hombre no era nada menos que el director principal de aquel sitio, o mejor dicho; Death Star, pero la pequeña pelirroja lo conocía como el responsable de lo que ella se había convertido, su padre.

El hombre deslizó una inexpresiva sonrisa en sus labios, Ryotta simplemente se aterrorizó aún más, su padre la observó con sus ojos o dos 'túneles' sin fondo ni luz alguna, una de sus grandes manos acarició los oxidados barrotes de la jaula con sus pálidos y largos dedos.

** – **_**Hoy tendrás una pequeña visita en este momento. **_**– **Dijo con voz fría, sin borrar su sonrisa.

**– **_**Ellos son los representantes de otras organizaciones no muy conocidas. **_**– **_Explicó rodando sus ojos ante la confusa mirada de Ryotta _**– **_**Como sea, solo vengo a decirte que si tienes la valentía de intentar algo totalmente inútil e innecesario ante aquellas personas… **_**– **Continuó hablando mientras se reincorporaba de su posición, volteándose sobre sí mismo; quedándose a espaldas de la jaula.

**– **_**Tendrás nuevas y lindas marcas en tus brazos.**_** – **Finalizó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta ante la mirada petrificada de la niña. Su padre caminó hacia la puerta, tomando y girando el picaporte, y finalmente abriéndola, dándoles la entrada a dos hombres vestidos de negro.

El primer hombre llevaba su vestimenta completamente negra, tenía una capucha ocultándole una parte de su rostro, dentro de este se podía ver unos mechones de su cabello rubio que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, tenía lentes oscuros por lo que no se podía ver sus ojos.

El segundo hombre también tenía la misma vestimenta que el 1er hombre, sin embargo el tenía un antifaz en su rostro, dejando ver un poco de su pálida piel, tenía el cabello oscuro como el de un cuervo, tenía aspecto intimidante y un aura peligrosa sobre él.

Por el otro lado; El director principal tenía el cabello largo por encima de sus hombros y de un exótico color pelirrojo con algunos que otro mechón negro, de ojos profundamente rojos, casi rozando negros, un hombre mayor; a diferencia de los otros dos sujetos de apariencia más joven.

_Narrado por Ryotta_

Miré con nerviosismo a aquellos hombres..

'_¿Qué me harán?...' _Pensé mientras bajaba mi mirada, mi flequillo ocultó mis ojos. '_No_,_ No quiero.. que me vean de esta.. esta vergonzosa forma...' _

El primer hombre se acercó hacia el extremo de mi jaula, se petrificó al verme, al igual que el segundo hombre, no podía ver sus rostros; pero no articulaban ninguna palabra y se quedaron totalmente estáticos.

**– **_**Ahora, les presento.. mi creación más reciente y exitosa, **__**El experimento 130**__** o más conocida por su alías '**__**El Joker**__**' **_**– **Dijo mi padre, presentándome al igual que un fenómeno de un circo..

'_Cruel.. Simplemente, cruel.'_ Pensé ante aquel pensamiento.

**– **_**Por lo que podrán ver, ella fue un poco rebelde al principio; pero después obtuvimos la mejor manera de 'educarla'.**_** – **Continuo hablando mientras señalaba las marcas de castigos alrededor de mi cuello, mis brazos y mis piernas; sobre estás estaban mis oxidadas pero resistentes cadenas, los rostros de los hombres al parecer se volvieron serios, el 1er hombre apretaba fuertemente su puño.

**– **_**El Joker tiene como objetivo: Atacar, defenderse, consumir y si es necesario.. auto-consumirse, El Joker tiene que pasar varias etapas de observación, un ejemplo de ellos sería la reacción de unas armas biológicas en su sangre, órganos internos y/o piel, entre otros.**_** –** Explicó el director mientras revolvía unos papeles en una pequeña carpeta.

**–**_** También hemos descubierto 5 Alicias en el Experimento 130, solo hemos identificado y trabajado con **_ _**2 de ellas; El Alice del robo/R.B.C (**__**Robar,Borrar,Copiar**__**) y una Alicia artificial que fue creada por mí, después de 8 intensos años de trabajo, contando con los mejores científicos con Alicias y prototipos; El Alicia del Joker.**_** – **Dijo el director principal, sonriendo socarronamente; orgulloso de su enfermiza creación..

De pronto recordé algo; ' _Ahora que lo pienso..Ellos jamás me habían contado acerca de mi 5nta Alicia, solo sé que tengo las Alicias de la Anulación, Curación, R.B.C y el Joker.. será mejor no hablar de ese tema con esas personas..' _Pensé.

**– **_**Dentro de poco tiempo, ustedes; mis colegas, podrán presenciar la realización de nuestra siguiente fase de observación del Joker, la fase número 7. Serán invitados a la Habitación Muda, donde realizaran las pruebas de la fase 7, por ahora no podré darle los detalles de dicha fase.. pero será inútil explicárs**_**– **Un fuerte portazo interrumpió al director principal. Todos, incluyéndome; observamos hacia la puerta, donde estaba uno de los guardianes de los pasillos respirando agitadamente, este rápidamente se calmo y se puso firme.

**– **_**¡ , los representantes quieren que usted se presente en una reunión! **_**– **Dijo con voz firme.

**– ¿Acaso no ve que estoy en medio de una? – **Contesto con voz fría y un toque de ironía. **– **_**¡P-pero, Sr. Azura ; es urgente…! **_**–** Intento justificar el guardián con voz nerviosa.

**– **_**Tsk..**_– El director chasqueo su lengua, notablemente molesto. **– **_**Espero que tengan una buena excusa para interrumpirme. **_**–** Murmuró para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, volteó su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

**– **_**Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a atender un asunto; pueden hablar con el Experimento 130.. Dudo que ella no vaya a responderles sus preguntas. –**_ Finalizó con una sonrisa misteriosa, antes de salir de la habitación seguido del guardián.

En cuanto el director principal se marchó de la habitación con el guardián, el segundo hombre cerró la puerta, mientras que el primero se quitaba su capucha y los lentes negros, mostrando su cabello rubio cayendo elegantemente por encima de sus hombros y ojos violetas con dos lunares alados de su mejilla,

'_Ahora que lo pienso.. No parece tener un aura peligrosa..'_ Pensé.

Por el otro lado; el segundo hombre se quito la capucha igualmente mostrando su cabellera negra, pero no se quito aquel extraño antifaz, pude ver que tenía muchos aretes y pendientes en sus orejas..

'_¿Qué son esas cosas?..' _Pensé mientras miraba con curiosidad.

El hombre con cabellera rubia se acercó a la jaula, retrocedí mientras mi incomodidad aumentaba.

**– **_**Hola, cariño.. Me llamo Narumi, ¿y tú?**_** – **Dijo con voz bajita, casi susurrando, mientras se acuclillaba enfrente de la jaula.

**– **_**R-Ryotta..**_** – **Tartamudeé, no podía negarlo.. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

**–'**_**Ryotta'.. ¡Qué lindo nombre!**_** –** Dijo mientras deslizaba una larga sonrisa_. _

_'Ahora que lo pienso.. ¿Acaso tiene un aura de corazones y flores a su alrededor?' _ Pensé mientras observaba a 'Narumi'.

Cambie mi vista hacia el segundo hombre, el cual me estuvo observando desde hace unos minutos, realmente me llamaron la atención esas cosas en sus orejas.. Narumi observó a su acompañante por unos segundos y me sonrió dulcemente.

_**– El se llama Rei Serio, pero dile Persona, esos pendientes que él tiene se llaman 'Alicias Controladoras'.**_** – **Habló Narumi adivinando mis pensamientos.** – **_**Las Alicias Controladoras sirven para que la Alicia de una persona en específica no salga de control.**_** – **Continúo Persona, aclarando mis dudas.

Narumi observó fijamente mi piel por unos segundos, el hizo una mueca extraña antes de voltearse hacia Persona, que actualmente también las estaba viendo.

** – **_** Persona.. ¿Acaso no son iguales a las de tu Alicia?**_** – **Narumi le pregunto a Persona, El vio mi mueca confusa.** – También tengo una Alicia destructiva, **_**mi Alicia es el de la marca de la Muerte, ahora que lo pienso.. Tenemos efectos los mismos secundarios de nuestras Alicias. **_**–**Explicó Persona con voz fría **– **_**Pero..tu Alicia artificial es mucho más inestable y por lo tanto creo que aún más peligrosa.. **_**– **Comentó Persona desviando la mirada hacia un punto inespecífico, aproveché para acercarme un poco más hacia los barrotes de la jaula mientras escuchaba atentamente.

**– Realmente.. No somos tan diferentes como suponía. –** Murmuró Persona mientras se acercaba a los barrotes, por alguna razón sentí más calidez de él que de Narumi, creo que era porque él entendía perfectamente al estar aislado de toda la gente, o eso es lo que creo.

_'Ahora que lo pienso.. creo que Haruhie no será la única persona a la cual yo podre confiar..'_ Pensé mientras sentía un agradable sentimiento..

Vi una sombra acercándose a mí, levanté mi vista y vi como Narumi acercaba su mano a mi cabeza. Sentí un escalofrío pasar por toda mi columna, quería apartarme.. pero, no podía.

**– **_**N-Narumi, S-si se acerca mi A-Alicia le.. hará d-daño..**_** – **Dije comenzando a entrar en pánico, mis músculos no respondían, realmente me debía apartarme.

A Narumi no pareció importarle y finalmente acarició suavemente mi cabeza, haciéndome mimitos, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios..

Se sintió cálido, tal y como mi madre me revolvía el cabello suavemente susurrándome;

_'Todo estará bien.' _

El recuerdo se destrozo, al momento de sentir una corriente entre los dos…


	3. Segundo Capítulo

Capítulo 2

_ANTERIORMENTE_

_Vi una sombra acercándose a mí, levanté mi vista y vi como Narumi acercaba su mano a mi cabeza. Sentí un escalofrío pasar por toda mi columna, quería apartarme.. pero, no podía._

_**– N-Narumi, S-si se acerca mi A-Alicia le.. hará d-daño.. – **__Dije comenzando a entrar en pánico, mis músculos no respondían, realmente me debía apartarme. A Narumi no pareció importarle y finalmente acarició suavemente mi cabeza, haciéndome mimitos, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.._

_Se sintió cálido, tal y como mi madre me revolvía el cabello suavemente susurrándome;_

_'Todo estará bien.'_

_El recuerdo se destrozo, al momento de sentir una corriente entre los dos…_

Después de unos instantes de sentir la corriente, rápidamente nos separamos.

Observé con horror como lentamente se formaban manchas negras en su mano, él en cuestión de segundos retrocedió completamente de la jaula, al igual que yo del lado contrario de esta, Narumi se tomó con su otra mano, retorciéndose un poco hacia delante; ante la mirada atónita de Persona sobre él.

_**– ¡A-Arde..! – **__Murmur_ó mientras su rostro hacia algunas muecas de dolor, después de unos intensos segundos las manchas se dispersaron, dejando grandes marcas rojizas en la palma de Narumi.

_'Lo lastimé.. le-le hice daño..' _Pensé mientras punzadas de culpabilidad inundaron mi pecho, retrocedí todo lo posible hacia las sombras de la jaula, escondí mi rostro con mi 'garras', amargas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, resbalando por mis mejillas para después gotear por mi barbilla.

_**– ..N-no.. quise *hic*.. no fu-fue.. mi *hic*.. intención.. y-yo.. –**_ Sentía como mi garganta dolía por la presión que intentaba hacer al intentar hablar bien. _**– Ry-chan, so-solo fue un accide–**_ Intentó hablar Narumi, pero lo interrumpí.

_**– ¡N-no..!,*hic* Papá te-tenía.. razón *hic* p-por esta misma ca-causa.. *hic* me a-aisló de la gente..*hic* .. – **_Tallé mis ojos con fuerza, no me importaba si incluso mis garras me hacían daño; quería parar desesperadamente de llorar.

_Él_ me dijo que jamás me mostrara débil ante los demás.

_**– Ryotta.. – **_Murmuró Narumi viéndome angustiadamente, al igual que Persona.

Se escuchó como el picaporte se giraba sobre si mismo, alguien iba a entrar; Narumi y Persona reaccionaron rápidamente colocándose sus capuchas en sus cabelleras nuevamente, y Narumi sus anteojos negros.

_'Oh no..por favor.. todos menos él..'_Pensé mientras me arrastraba hacia una pequeña y oscura esquina de la jaula, empecé a temblar de ansiedad.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al director principal, no muy contento; este miró de reojo hacia la mano de Narumi, pero él se bajo manga rápidamente, desviando su mirada.

– _**Lamento aquella interrupción. –**_ Dijo con voz neutra, caminando hacia Narumi y Persona, él se paro justo enfrente de ellos.

_**– Me temo que ustedes tendrán que acompañar a mi asistente hacia la sala de espera, en unas horas prepararemos todo la fase núm 7. – **_Continuó hablando mientras un hombre aparecía detrás de él, su asistente.

Narumi y Persona no podían intervenir en las órdenes del director de Death Star; por lo que me dirigieron una mirada de preocupación antes de salir de la habitación.

_**– Sr. Azura, ¿Usted nos acompañará? – **_Preguntó el asistente una vez que los dos hombres se fueron, el director principal le dirigió una mirada fría. _**– Adelántese con ellos, tengo un asunto por el cual tengo que lidiar. – **_Respondió lanzando una mirada de reojo totalmente seria y oscura, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente.

El asistente asintió con su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación dejándome a solas con mi padre.

Mi padre revolvió algo de sus bolsillos de su largo saco color marrón, y caminó hacia la pequeña puerta de barrotes metálicos, había sacado una pequeña llave de plata, la introdujo en el cerrojo dando en la pequeña vuelta sobre sí misma.

_***¡Click!***_

' _Oh no..' _Pensé mientras tragaba saliva.

Mi padre entró en la jaula, dejándola abierta.. después caminó hacia a mí con paso tranquilo, ya estaba a pocos metros de mí cuando repentinamente paró en seco.

Desesperadamente intente alejarme lo más posible de él, pero las cadenas no me permitían moverme mucho, al igual que mis piernas no respondían; tiré con mucha fuerza de las cadenas, mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos.

Abrí mis ojos topándome con la mirada perturbarte de mi padre, divisé que tenía algo en su mano.

'_Un.. l-látigo..' Mi cara se volvió pálida, solo lo que pude hacer ahora es estar estática y muda._

_**– ¿Crees que soy estúpido.. y qué no vi que hiciste algo 'innecesario'? – **_Preguntó con una sonrisa inexpresiva en sus pálido labios.

No pude articular ninguna palabra, simplemente estaba petrificada por la ansiedad.

_**– Lo preguntare nuevamente.. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? –**_

La sonrisa de mi padre se iba borrando a cada segundo de mi silencio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

– _**¡CONTESTAME! – **_Gritó repentinamente fuerte..

Al instante, mi padre azotó el suelo con el látigo; a pocos centímetros de mis pequeños pies, la punta de la lengua del látigo rompió la barrera del sonido, creando un ruido seco y fuerte; el miedo me consumía viva, estaba completamente arrinconada contra una esquina de la jaula, después mi padre pateó con coraje todo lo que encontraba a su paso: sillas, pequeñas mesas, libros etc..

Después de aquel repentino ataque de furia, se calmó así mismo inhalando y exhalando profundamente; tapé mi cabeza con mis garras, esperando una marca de castigo con paciencia.

.

No sentí nada..

.

Abrí con desconfianza mis ojos, mirando a mi padre que ahora estaba a acuclillas enfrente de mí.

_**– Te has puesto muy confiada estos últimos días, acaso.. ¿Es por esa mocosa? – **_Preguntó sin expresión alguna.

'_Unos de mis peores temores se está cumpliendo..' Pensé con temor._

_**– E-Ella no está relacionada c-con este asunto.. – **_Respondí rápidamente, delatándome.

Mi padre rió levemente_** – ¿Y por qué de repente te pusiste a la defensiva cuando pronunció su nombre, eh? – **_Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, pero esta se esfumó al instante.

_**– Debería aislarte de ella.. Ella se ah vuelto una muy mala influencia para ti, ¿no? – **_Dijo mirándome con desagrado, baje la mirada.. no podía discutir sobre eso, mucho menos envolver a Haruhie en este tipo de asuntos.

_**– Lo mejor para ambas, sería separarlas. – **_Dijo mi padre totalmente decidido.

_**– N-no... – **_Murmuré involuntariamente.

_**– '¿No?' – **_Dijo repitiendo mi respuesta._** – No me dejas elección. – **_Dijo finalmente, para después revolver algo de su bolsillo. Me alarmé y cerré fuertemente los ojos, espere unos segundos y los volví a abrirlos, me sorprendí.

Mi padre me extendió la palma de su mano, dejando a la vista unas pequeñas margaritas de pétalos dorados, su fragancia olía bastante bien y por lo visto, la textura de sus pétalos era sumamente suave.

Por alguna razón me recordó a Haruhie, cuando ella me sonreía..

Mi nerviosismo había desaparecido por completo, ahora sentía calidez.

_**– ¿Son bonitas, no? – **_Preguntó mi padre con una extraña sonrisa, asistí con mi cabeza sin dejar de observar a aquellas pequeñas margaritas.

_**– ¿Estás cautivada por su belleza? – **_Preguntó nuevamente mi padre ensanchando su sonrisa.

_**– S-Si.. – **_Susurré mientras miraba tenía la mirada perdida en aquellas hipnotizantés margaritas.

_**– Extiende tu mano. – **_Prácticamente me lo ordenó, lo obedecí y extendí tímidamente mi mano; que estaba temblando, pero por alguna razón empecé a sentir un mal presentimiento.. Mi padre dejó caer aquellas margaritas sobre mi piel, sentí la urgencia de apartar mi mano.. pero.. había olvidado este sentimiento hace meses.

_Narrado en 3era persona_

Al momento en que las margaritas rozaron la tóxica piel de la palma de la mano de la pequeña, sucedió lo inesperado..

Las margaritas se pudrieron al instante, su fragancia desapareció ahora remplazada por el olor a muerte y sus pétalos se hicieron montones de ceniza oscura y caliente., las dulces flores de antes.. ahora era una pila de polvo grisáceo.

– _**Ahora, ¿tienes la mínima idea de lo que pasaría si Haruhie se confiara de más de ti? – **_Preguntó aquel hombre mientras la pequeña observaba las cenizas en su palma, todas las emociones que ella estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento.. Solo lo resumía en una palabra: Muda.

_**– Este ejemplo, lo hice para que entendieras; qué tan corrupto es tu Alicia, todo lo que tocas se infectará.. y destruirás a las personas que son importantes para ti, tal y como sucedió con tu 'mami'. – **_Finalizó sin expresión alguna.

Se reincorporó de su posición, sacudiéndose el saco; caminó hacia el exterior de la jaula, cerrándola con el cerrojo.

Después caminó hacia la puerta principal no sin antes mostrarle una sonrisa burlona, Justo después de que el hombre se marchara de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo, la pequeña niña seguía petrificada.. con la mirada inexpresiva, una mirada sin vida alguna.

Lentamente se abrazó a sí misma, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas; no estaba llorando, tampoco se mostraba temblando. Simplemente.. su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, cerró lentamente sus ojos y intentó descansar por lo menos unos minutos.

Después de unos 16 largos minutos pensando sobre lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, calló profundamente dormida.


	4. Tercer Capítulo

Capítulo 3

_Mientras tanto en la sala de espera de Death Star_

En la sala solamente estaban Narumi y Persona, Narumi aprovechó su tiempo en hablar por celular al director principal de Gakuen Alice, mientras Persona esperaba pacientemente en uno de los sillones.

_Narrado por Narumi_

– _**¡P-pero.. Ni siquiera sabemos que harán con ella en esa fase!, ¡¿Acaso nos está ordenándonos que dejemos que ellos hagan lo que quieran con ella?!**_**–**Subí un poco mi tono de voz al celular.

'_¿En qué diablos está pensando el director?' _Pensé mientras hablab- no, discutía con el Director Principal de Gakuen Alice.

– _**Sí usted piensa con la cabeza, ¿Dónde cree en qué tipo de lugar esté usted en este momento?; mis órdenes son claras, prosigan con su misión DESPUÉS de la fase núm. 7 del Joker. **_**–** Me contestó fríamente.

– _**Tsk**_**..****–**Chasqueé con coraje mientras me llevaba una mano a mi flequillo; revolviéndolo.

– _**De acuerdo.. **_**_– _**Dije un poco cansado.

– **_Preparare los autos para recogerlos, recuerde llamarme antes de ir por ustedes... –_** Y con eso finalizó nuestra discusión y llamada. Me guarde el celular en el bolsillo.

Persona me observó; esperando nuevas indicaciones.

– **_Seguiremos la misión al pie de la letra, esta noche.. Ryotta vendrá con nosotros a Gakuen Alice.. pero, pediremos ayuda de 'alguien'. –_**

_Narrado en 3era persona._

Ryotta se encontraba profundamente dormida; pero unos ruidos y murmullos hicieron que ella despertara un poco alterada, la pequeña al instante notó que no estaba sola; Había dos hombres vestidos de blanco pero con mascaras de gas en sus rostros, uno de ellos tenía una camisa de fuerza mientras que el otro tenía una jeringa en su mano.

El 1er hombre abrió la puerta de barrotes de la jaula y entró seguidamente del 2ndo hombre, el cual caminó hacia la pequeña; desencadenándole de sus oxidadas cadenas con una llave. El 1er hombre dejó la camisa de fuerza en el suelo, mientras que él 2ndo preparaba su larga jeringa con un líquido extraño en él.

Ryotta sintió como se aproximaba un ataque de ansiedad en ella nuevamente y se alejó del 2ndo hombre, aunque sus piernas no respondieran; los hombres la acorralaron e una esquina.

– **_Gh..N-no..de-déjenme.. – _**Murmuró mientras temblaba con fuerza.

– **_Sh..Ven aquí. – _**Susurró el 2ndo hombre acercándose a ella con la jeringa.

De un movimiento el 1er hombre la tomó de firmemente de sus hombros con sus gruesos guantes, mientras que el 2ndo hombre rápidamente encajaba la jeringa en el cuello de Ryotta, inyectándole aquella droga extraña.

Los dos hombres se apartaron bruscamente de ella, mientras Ryotta intentaba mantenerse despierta, pero sintió como sus brazos fallaban y cayó al helado suelo, sin que ninguno de sus músculos respondiera.

Sintió sus parpados totalmente pesados y lentamente cerró sus ojos, cayendo en otro sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Narumi y Persona entraron en una pequeña sala, donde había un gran panel blindado, en aquel cuarto estaban algunos guardias y asistentes parados rectamente, y el director principal sentado en un gran sillón enfrente del panel.

– **_Bienvenidos a 'La Habitación Muda', creada especialmente para el Experimento 130. – _**Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apretaba un botón de su pequeño control, encendiendo la habitación que estaba detrás del panel blindado.

Lo que observaron Narumi y Persona, simplemente los sintieron angustiados.

Detrás del panel había una gran habitación de muros altos y blancos, tenía la altura de dos pisos, pero su espacio era pequeño, en medio de aquel inmenso lugar había una silla de metal, sobre ella estaba una inconsciente Ryotta, atada de pies a cabeza. En el suelo y en las paredes había manchas carmines y algunas grietas, en una pequeña esquina estaba una gran puerta de metal que servía como entrada y salida de aquel tenebroso lugar, que conectaba hacia los pasillos.

– **_Hoy, mis queridos camarada; observaremos la realización de la fase núm. 7, o por su nombre; 'Fase de químicos tóxicos.', en esta fase consiste en ver que reacciones tiene la piel del Joker ante diferente químicos. – _**Explicó el director ante sus invitados especiales, que ya estaban ahora más que preocupados.

Ryotta lentamente recuperaba la consciencia, se vio un poco cegada por la pálida luz de la habitación y después de unos segundos, regresó a todos sus sentidos.

– **_¿P-pero qué..? – _**Murmuró totalmente desorientada.

Mientras intentaba mover sus brazos, pero estaban firmemente atadas, al igual que sus piernas, su cuello y su cabeza, totalmente inmóvil, después observó a su alrededor con sus pálidos ojos, ella vio el panel blindado en lo alto del muro, pero no se podía ver nada de adentro a afuera, por lo que estaba completamente oscuro.

Su vista se concentró en la puerta de metal, por el cual salieron 3 hombres, pensó que los dos fueron los mismos que la drogaron antes de llegar a 'La Habitación Muda', solo que había ahora un 3er hombre.

El 1er hombre se acercó con un pequeño carrito de metal con una manta sobre esta a un lado de la silla por donde ella estaba, después él tiró de la manta mostrando diferentes instrumentos quirúrgicos, incluyendo un picahielos.

Los ojos de la pequeña se dilataron e intento moverse con brusquedad nuevamente, esta vez, varias lágrimas de terror salía de los ojos de la pequeña.

– **_Pero.. también estamos aquí para 'alimentar' al Joker. – _**Dijo el director deslizando una ladina sonrisa, Narumi y Persona se extrañaron.. _¿'alimentar'? _Pensaron los dos.

– **_ .. No nos diga que.. las personas que están en este mismo momento con el Jo- _**Habló uno de los asistentes con voz ingenua pero el director interrumpió.

– **_Exacto, ellos serán _****_la comida._****_ –_** Dijo el director sin voltearse a mirar las reacciones de todos los presentes en aquella pequeña sala.

– **_Las personas que están en este mismo momento con el Joker no tienen Alicias, por lo que.. Solo son una carga extra a esta organización, encima de todo esto.. El Experimento 130 no ha consumido nada estos últimos días, ¿no es así? – _**

– **_Pero , ¡Usted no puede tirarlos como perros con esa cosa dentr– _**Uno de los guardias reclamó pero de un momento a otro él ya estaba en el suelo, sin aire en sus pulmones . El director le había dado una fuerte patada justo debajo de las costillas en menos de unos instantes, todas las personas se petrificaron incluyendo a Narumi y Persona.

El director caminó tranquilamente hacia el hombre, mientras este se retorcía en el suelo con un hilo de saliva en su boca.

– **_Antes que nada; esa 'cosa' tiene un nombre, ahora la segunda cosa; creí ya haberlo dicho antes.. que las personas sin Alicias aquí son completamente inútiles para mis futuros proyectos como director, encima de que el Joker nos ayudará a dar unos pasos más a la organización. – _**Dijo con voz fría mientras ponía su bota en el cuello del guardián, haciendo un poco de presión.

– **_Además.. Si estoy informado.. ¿Tú tampoco tienes una Alicia, no?, tal vez ya lo he mencionado muchas veces.. Pero…_**

**_Mi especie animal favorita para experimentar son los humanos._****_ –_** Dijo mientras en sus labios se deslizaba una gran sonrisa inexpresiva, aterrando al asistente.

– **_¿No querrás que te eche como un 'perro' a 'La Habitación Muda' con el experimento 130 adentro de esta o sí? – _**Preguntó.

El guardián al instante negó profundamente con su cabeza, dándole la razón al director.

– **_Excelente. –_** Respondió mientras quitaba su bota del cuello del guardián, este tosió involuntariamente, el director dirigió su vista hacia uno de sus asistentes.

– **_Cierre la puerta principal de 'La Habitación Muda'. –_** Le ordenó, mientras que este sin reclamar, presionó un botón amarillo con rayas negras.

La gran puerta de metal se cerraba aparatosamente, los hombres miraron por unos segundos la puerta cerrándose pero después lo ignoraron y siguieron con la preparación de diferentes jeringas, creyendo que todo era parte del experimento.

El director caminó hacia un pequeño micrófono que se situaba encima de su escritorio ,apretó un pequeño botón y habló con voz firme:

'_DEN INICIO A LA FASE NÚMERO 7 – QUÍMICOS TÓXICOS'_

¡Hola, Aquí reportándome por primera vez! ~~

*Cri cri cri..*

Bueno, Antes que nada:

¡Gracias por seguir los capítulos de este horrendo Fic, en verdad se los agradezco!

El siguiente capítulo tendrá GORE, y me pongo algo sádica al momento de escribirlo.. *cof*

¡Por lo que cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, tendrán que leerlo bajo su propio riesgo!

Buaano, esto era lo único que tenía que decir, así que sin más...

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Cuarto Capítulo

¡Hola~! En este capítulo tendrá GORE, y como dije anteriormente; me pongo sádica al momento de escribirlo. :]

Y para que esta advertencia valga la pena, pondré las escenas de GORE sumamente DETALLADO, ahora no pierda su tiempo en estos inútiles párrafos que sé que casi nadie los leerá y .. ¡Disfrute del capítulo!~

Cuarto Capítulo

'_DEN INICIO A LA FASE NÚMERO 7 – QUÍMICOS TÓXICOS'_

Ryotta sintió un escalofrió en su columna.

– _**¿Q-Químicos?**__**–**_ Murmuró mientras veía con ojos como platos hacia los hombres que estaban enfrente de ella.

Todos observaban ansiosos por lo que pasaría, distraídos.

Narumi y Persona vieron esto como una buena oportunidad para llamar a su acompañante.

Narumi metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos llamando a su cómplice secreto, con sumo cuidado de no hacer muchos movimientos para llamar la atención de los guardianes, presionó un botón de su celular sin sacarlo de su bolsillo, dando la 'señal'. Ahora solo tenían que esperar por unos momentos antes de que su cómplice re-enviara la señal.

– _**¡N-no, p-por favor, no.. no! – **_Suplicó mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos, luchaba por liberarse de sus ataduras sacudiéndose bruscamente.

Los hombres ignoraron sus gritos de ayuda y el 1er hombre la tomó firmemente de los hombros para que la pequeña dejara de moverse, el 2ndo hombre se dirigió a ella con la larga jeringa en su mano. El 3er hombre tenía una bandeja en su mano, donde estaban algunos frascos de los químicos sin estar cubiertos por su tapa.

De repente..

*¡BANG, BANG, BANG!*

Se escucharon sonoros disparos en los pasillos, los guardines y los asistentes se alarmaron, los disparos sonaron tan cerca de allí que incluso los hombres de 'La Habitación Muda' se alarmaron; tanto qué.. el 3er hombre tropezó, tirando la bandeja y los frascos..

Lo que los temieron fue..

Uno de los frascos impactó una parte de la cara de Ryotta, derramando todo su líquido sobre ella.. el problema era.. que el líquido se llama **Acído Fólico.**

– _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –**_

Todas las personas se tensaron en ese mismo momento.

'_Mier**' _ Pensó el director.

Al instante el hombre que hace tan solo unos segundos estaba enfrente de Ryotta, ahora estaba siendo azotado por 7 figuras extrañas que salían como tentáculos de la espalda de Ryotta.

Las figuras tenían cabezas de perros completamente negros como carbón; con sus poderosas mandíbulas que parecían espejos rotos clavados en los hocicos de aquellas bestias, tenían largas orejas y sobre estas unos puntiagudos cuernos. Poseían cinco espectrales ojos totalmente blancos, sin pupilas ni iris. Su cuerpo era igual al de una serpiente que conectaba de la cabeza hacia la espalda de niña.

Una gran parte de 'La Habitación Muda' se tiñó de un líquido carmín de aquel hombre, mientras aquellos 'perros' desmembraban su cuerpo ante la mirada atónita de los otros hombres y de las personas que estaban detrás del panel.

Los dos reaccionaron después de unos segundos viendo a su compañero siendo tragado por esas cosas.

Corrieron hacia la gran puerta metal, zarandeándola.

– _**¡ABRANOS, ABRANOS, PORFAVOR! –**_ Gritaron mientras miraban a la cámara de seguridad, suplicándoles.

– _**¡PORFAVOR, SALVE–**_El 3er hombre no pudo terminar su frase, ya que uno de los perros lo tomó de su tobillo, lanzándolo violentamente hacia el aire, o más bien hacia los interruptores de luz que estaban en el techo, electrocutándolo mortalmente pero con vida antes de que 'La Habitación Muda' quedara a ciegas.

El perro lo sostenía por su tobillo, dejándolo boca abajo, se olía perfectamente la carne rostizada de su piel.

– _**¡AAH-AAAAAH, N-NO,POR F- AAAAAAAAAAH! –**_ Uno de los perros embistió con fiereza su brazo derecho; mordiéndolo mientras sus dientes trituraban los huesos de su extremidad.

Repentinamente apareció otro perro, este repitió la misma acción pero ahora con su brazo izquierdo.

– _**¡N-NO MÁS, POR FAVOR.. PERDONEN– AAAAAAAAAAA! –**_ Los perros sin misericordia alguna, lo desmembraron de un solo tirón, jalando del lado contrario del otro.

La sangre se tiñó nuevamente en el suelo, para la mala suerte del hombre, aún seguía vivo, pero ahora sin brazos e electrocutado, los dos anteriores perros masticaban sus la carne de sus mutilados brazos, tragándoselos.

Ryotta aún seguía gritando de dolor mientras el acido fólico se extendía por todo su ojo derecho, la piel alrededor de este se caía formando llagas, sin ser consciente de la masacre que su Alicia estaba formando en ese mismo momento.

El perro que sostenía al hombre del tobillo lo lanzó hacia el aire, embistiéndolo en su torso, ahora lo tenía sostenido de su hombro, el perro lo levantó hacia el enfrente del panel blindado, sabiendo que había personas que observaban todo a pesar de la oscuridad.

Al director no le parecía impresionar mucho, después de todo.. Esto lo veía día a día cada vez que alimentaban al Experimento 130, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo..

Miró a su alrededor, ahí estaban los guardianes y los asistentes, todos ellos tenían miradas traumatizantes.. pero..

¿Dónde están los invitados especiales?

Su vista cambio hacia el panel, y se sorprendió al ver el perro sosteniendo a aquel hombre que para su mala suerte, aún seguía con vida.

El perro observó al director con sus cinco pares de ojos blancos, pero después.. El perro tacleó con brutalidad al hombre contra el panel, al instante este se tiñó de rojo.

El director sintió la ansiedad de los asistentes y los guardianes.

– _**El panel está especialmente hecho para resistir al los ataques del Joker. –**_ Dijo rodando sus ojos.

El perro esta vez, tacleó repetidamente al hombre contra el panel, su cuerpo ya sin vida; estaba totalmente destrozado, paró en seco para después arrojar el cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hacia los pies del último hombre.

Los otros perros estaban entretenidos destripando al primer hombre que ellos atacaron, sus extrañas cayeron al frío suelo mientras que algunos jugaban con sus mutiladas extremidades a lanzárselas entre sí.

_Era simplemente.. Una masacre._

El último hombre se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, cayendo al duro suelo blanco, ahora teñido de rojo.

Este se tomó de su cabeza y la sacudió violentamente.

– _**No es real.. no es real.. no es real.. – **_Murmuró mientras varias lágrimas caían detrás de su máscara de gas.

Sintió un escalofrío en su columna, levantó su vista y se petrificó.

En medio de la oscuridad, el observó 7 miradas con cinco pares de ojos blancos sobre él, cada una de esas bestias tenía unas rojas sonrisas en sus hocicos.

Uno de los perros lo tomó de su tobillo de la pierna derecha y lo comenzó a arrastrar lentamente.

– _**¡NO, AAAH- AYUDENMEEEE, AAAAAH- NOOO! –**_Gritó mientras encajaba sus uñas en el suelo, rompiéndoselas.. e hizo un camino de sangre con ellas mientras era arrastrado.

El hombre pasó a un lado del carrito de metal donde tenía instrumentos quirúrgicos, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tirarlo y tomar el picahielos.

El perro ahora lo alzó al aire, sin soltarlo de su tobillo.

El hombre aprovechó y se retorció hacia delante, tomando al perro de su cuerno mientras este se mantenía quieto, después el hombre comenzó a golpear con fiereza en la cabeza de aquella bestia con la punta del picahielos..

Fue inútil.

Incluso el picahielos se había roto, el hombre; cansado, se dejó caer de nuevo boca abajo, arrojando el picahielos al suelo, su mente estaba totalmente en blanca.

–_**.. Me lo merezco.. – **_Susurró mientras veía las macabras miradas de los perros sobre él.

Todos los perros comenzaron a tomar cada extremidad de su cuerpo, tales como; los brazos, las piernas y finalmente el cuello, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sin misericordia, todos los perros jalaron del lado contrario de cada extremidad de su cuerpo, matándolo al instante.

Uno de los asistentes se retiró rápidamente de la sala, seguido de algunos guardias..

– _**Pff, no aguantan nada. – **_Susurró el director.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando se hizo presente, el director descolgó.

– _**¡ , tenemos problemas, graves problemas! –**_ Se escuchó una voz.

– _**¿Qué problemas? – **_Dijo el director seriamente, su ansiedad iba aumentando en segundos.

– _**Se han descubierto a dos espías más una cómplice, Señor. –**_ Contestó nerviosamente la voz.

– _**¡Identifíquelos, AHORA! –**_ Dijo ordenó alzando su voz.

–_**Los dos espías fueron identificados como; Narumi , Su Alicia es de las feromonas humanas. Rei Serio/Persona, Su Alicia la Marca de la Muerte. Su cómplice no ha sido identificado, Señor. – **_Contestó con voz firme.

– _**¡¿En dónde diablos están?! – **_Gritó perdiendo su paciencia.

– _**Se-Señor, ellos se encuentran por las instalaciones de los pasillos '130', Se están dirigiendo a la ubicación actual del Joker. – **_Contestó la voz un poco nerviosa.

El director colgó con rabia y se volteó hacia los pocos guardianes que estaban en la sala.

– _**Ustedes grupo de inútiles, vallan por los pasillos y def– **_Fue interrumpido por sonoros disparos, realmente ya estaban cerca.

– _**¡VALLAN Y ELIMINEN A LOS INTRUSOS! –**_ Gritó perdiendo sus nervios.

Los guardias salieron corriendo de la sala, hacia los pasillos para buscar a los mencionados intrusos.

'_Tsk.. Sabía que tenía que encargarme de esos dos tipos justo después de su visita con mi hija.' Pensó_ mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

_Narrado por Haruhie_

En este mismo momento estaba en la sala; usando mi Alicia de la invisibilidad, escuchando cada palabra del director y viendo la masacre que la Alicia de Ryotta había causado, me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla mientras escuchaba sus gritos por ayuda de quien sea..

_´¡Tengo que ayudarla, no puedo estar haciendome la sorda mientras ella está sufriendo!' _Pensé decidida, mientras salía de la sala.

Corrí escaleras abajo, y llegue a una pequeña esquina del pasillo. Asomé mi cabeza y vi que había dos guardias en la puerta principal de 'La Habitación Muda', como tenía el Alice activado caminé hacia ellos..

'_Ahora ¿Cómo los distraigo?'_ Pensé con un poco de preocupación.

De repente se escucharon unos disparos, me aterré y me tiré al suelo con las manos en mi cabeza.

– _**¡Los intrusos se acercan! –**_ Gritó uno para después cargar sus pistolas, antes de correr hacia el lugar de donde vinieron los disparos, el otro guardián lo siguió.

Desactive mi Alicia una vez que los guardianes salieron corriendo, después me acerque hacia la puerta de metal intentando empujarla con todas mis fuerzas, observé a mi alrededor buscando algo para poder abrir la puerta y vi un interruptor al lado de esta.

' _**Genius**__' _

Me dirigí hacia el interruptor, vi que necesitaba una clave para abrir la puerta.. Con mucho esfuerzo destapé la tapa del interruptor mostrando muchos cables..

'_¡¿Qué hago ahora?!' _Pensé mientras observaba a todos los cables de diferentes colores.

De un movimiento, tomé todos los cables y los estiré; rompiéndolos. Saltaron algunas chispas de electricidad por unos segundos y después se escuchó como la puerta principal se desactivaban sus seguros.

' _¡Sí! ' _Pensé con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Empecé a empujar con todas mis fuerzas aquella inmensa puerta, y sonó una alarma.

'_L.H.M ALERTA DE INESTABILIDAD, L.H.M ALERTA DE INESTABILIDAD'_

– _**¿P-pero qué diablos? – **_Susurró el director, antes de que su vista se concentrara en el panel blindado.. '_¿Acaso son ellos?'_ Pensó con ansiedad.

Después se sorprendió al observar una pequeña figura de cabellera rubia. _'Maldita sea..__** '**_ Pensó al reconocer a aquella figura.

'_L.H.M ALERTA DE INESTABILIDAD, L.H.M ALERTA DE INESTABILIDAD'_

Al momento de abrir la puerta, un aire helado recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la luz de los pasillos iluminó una parte de 'La Habitación Muda', mostrándome rastros de sangre por doquier, extremidades mutiladas en el suelo y lo peor de todo fue.. Esas 7 figuras, que me miraron al instante.

Me adentré hacia el interior de la habitación oscura y vi como Ryotta temblaba y gemía de dolor.

– _**¡Ryotta, soy yo!,¡¿Me reconoces?! –**_ Le grité en un intento de que ella reaccionara.

– _**¡ALEJATE! –**_

Vi como las ataduras de Ryotta se hacían cenizas, a causa del su Alicia.

Uno de aquellas extrañas figuras se abalanzó sobre mí a una increíble velocidad, me aparté saltando hacia a un lado, la figura impactó contra el suelo levantando una capa de polvo alrededor de él.

Activé mi Alicia y corrí hacia una esquina, otra figura impactó enfrente de mi camino, impactando a pocos centímetros de mí, tenía una gran sonrisa roja cuando la observe por unos milisegundos antes de darla vuelta y caminar hacia una dirección contraria.

'_¡¿Cómo rayos me pudo ver si tengo activado mi Alicia?!__**'**_ Pensé rápidamente.

– _**¡Ryotta, reacciona! –**_ Grité mientras corría.

– _**¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – **_Me gritó mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Volteé mi cabeza sobre mi hombro y pudo ver como seis miradas de ojos blancos me seguían en la oscuridad, mi vista se concentro en la puerta principal, aún abierta; no perdí tiempo y corrí hacia esa dirección.

Pero de la nada pareció una séptima figura, bloqueando el paso y se abalanzó sobre mí, frené en seco pero no me salvo del impacto de esa figura, y me lanzó hacia un costado.

Caí en un charco de un líquido rojo, me quise levantar pero el golpe me tenía aturdida, enfrente de mí estaba Ryotta, me arrastré hacia ella..

– _**R-Ryotta.. para..por favor. –**_ Supliqué mientras voz se entrecortaba, Ryotta estaba sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza con sus manos.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella, Ryotta levantó su vista hacia a mí; mostrando la mitad de su rostro con llagas.

– _**N-no.. ¡NO ME TOQUES! –**_ Gritó apartándome la mano de un fuerte manotazo, sentí una corriente al momento de hacer tacto con ella.

Después la cara de Ryotta cambió completamente, mostrándome la palabra 'horror' en su rostro.

Miré mi mano y vi el porqué Ryotta me miró de aquella forma.


	6. Quinto Capítulo

Si usted a seguido todos los capítulos hasta este punto, es un/a sádic amante del GORE.

Nee, no se crea.

Advertencia de GORE más abajo ~ Y disfrute del capítulo. :

Capítulo 5

_ANTERIORMENTE.._

_Extendí mi mano hacia ella, Ryotta levantó su vista hacia a mí; mostrando la mitad de su rostro con llagas._

– **_N-no.. ¡NO ME TOQUES! –_**_Gritó apartándome la mano de un fuerte manotazo, sentí una corriente al momento de hacer tacto con ella._

_Después la cara de Ryotta cambió completamente, mostrándome la palabra 'horror' en su rostro._

_Miré mi mano y vi el porqué Ryotta me miró de aquella forma._

Unas manchas se extendieron lentamente por toda la palma de mi mano, sentí una fuerte irritación al principio y después vi como hervía a carne viva.

– _**¡GH..N-NO, A-ARDE, A-AAAH!.. –**_ Grité mientras sentí como aquellas manchas se expandían lentamente por mi brazo, incluso la piel de la mano se caía, mostrando una parte pequeña de carne que de la misma manera; también se fue infectando por la Alicia de Ryotta.

Cada segundo, se expandía más y más..

– _**¡R-RYOTTA.. HA-HAZ QUE P-PARE.. POR FAV- AAAH-! –**_ Supliqué mientras sollozaba de dolor.

Mis brazos fallaron y colapsé enfrente de ella, mientras seguía gritando de dolor.

Ryotta seguía viéndome, totalmente estática.. Totalmente impotente.

_Narrado en 3era Persona_

El director seguía observando un poco pálido a Haruhie quien seguía gritando a todo pulmón mientras aquellas manchas ya estaban expandiéndose hasta la mitad de su cuerpo.

Uno de los perros tomó a Haruhie del cuello de su vestido y la levantó hacia el medio de la oscura habitación, mientras ella seguía agonizando de dolor.

Ryotta reaccionó.

– _**¡N-no esperen! –**_ Gritó mientras veía a los perros, estos voltearon a verla por unos segundos y la ignoraron completamente.

– _**Ry..otta..On..e-san.. **__**–**_ Susurró con voz rasposa Haruhie, extendiendo su mano hacia ella mientras las machas ya estaban cubriéndole el rostro.

Ryotta la miró con ojos abiertos..

Haruhie formó una débil sonrisa, mientras la piel de su rostro se caía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**Te quiero. –**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**– ¡HARUHIIIEEEEEEEEE! –**_

.

Eso fue lo único que se escucho de Haruhie, antes de que todos los perros la atacaran sin misericordia alguna.

Los perros le habían arrancado su vestido, algunas partes del cuerpo sin vida aún se les seguía cayendo la piel mientras este se hacía cenizas, el cuerpo cayo de una altura alto al suelo de concreto. Los perros se abalanzaron sobre él, abriéndole su estomago mientras este salpicaba aquel líquido rojo-oscuro, unos cuantos perros arrancaron sus extremidades sin esfuerzo alguna ya que los huesos ya estaban hechos cenizas; después de un rápido movimiento uno de los perros se enrolló en el cuello de aquel torso sin vida, torciéndoselo hasta el punto en que se desprendió su cabeza; decapitándola.

Ryotta seguía inmóvil, sintió como su vista se nublaba y cayó inconsciente al suelo de concreto.

Los siete perros desaparecían lentamente de la vista del director detrás del panel, hasta solamente quedando una estela oscura.

' _Se lo había advertido..'_ Pensaba el director repetidas veces.

El director concentró su vista en la puerta principal, aún abierta. De repente un pequeño objeto era lanzado de la puerta hacia el centro de 'La Habitación Muda'.

' _¿Pero qué diablos..? ' _Pensó mientras concentró su vista en aquel objeto..

' _¿Una..? ¡GRANADA!'_

Exactamente era una granada, pero de humo.

Aquella granada explotó en 'La Habitación Muda' y una extensa capa de humo lleno toda la habitación.

Como la oscuridad y el humo no lo permitían ver lo que estaba pasando en 'La Habitación Muda', todo lo que vio solamente fueron 3 personas que entraron rápidamente.

Persona, Narumi y su cómplice entraron rápidamente hacia 'La Habitación Muda', aprovechando la capa de humo.

Su cómplice iba vestido de la misma vestimenta que los dos hombres, solamente se podía ver parte de su corto cabello de color café claro, tenía lentes oscuros.

El cómplice se aproximó hacia la inconsciente niña, siendo consciente de su Alicia y de los rastros de sangre alrededor de ellos.

Rápidamente revolvió algo de una pequeña mochila; sacando una piedra Alicia de color verde-limón, la introdujo en el pecho de Ryotta.

– _**La piedra nos ayudara a bloquear los efectos de su Alicia, aunque no se por cuánto tiempo durará hasta que pierda su efecto. –**_ Explicó aquella misteriosa persona.

Persona tomó a Ryotta; cargándola como una princesa, sin recibir daño alguno de la Alicia de Ryotta.

– _**¡Tsk, larguémonos de aquí! –**_ Gritó Narumi.

– _**¡Tomémonos de la mano, vamos a tele transportarnos! –**_ Gritó la cómplice, la cual tenía voz de una mujer.

Todos se tomaron de la mano, pero la cómplice observó el panel; dónde sabía quién era el causante de todo esto, la cómplice antes de tomarle la mano a Narumi, le mostró el dedo del medio de mano al director quien tenía la mirada atónita.

Después ellos se tele transportaron a algún lugar, con la Alicia de tele transportación, dejando a un disgustado hombre.

*_En las afueras de Death Star*_

La cómplice los había tele transportado justo en medio de un bosque, como estaba un poco nublado y era de noche; los pinos, matorrales, y los pastizales estaban húmedos.

Persona seguía cargando a Ryotta, quien presentaba problemas para respirar normalmente.

La cómplice se quitó su capucha, mostrando su cabello café claro por encima de los hombros, y después se quito sus lentes oscuros; mostrando sus ojos color avellana, tenía apariencia de una mujer joven, y vaya que lo era.

– _**Yuka, Ryotta está muy herida.. al parecer utilizar esa Alicia la debilitó demasiado. –**_ Dijo Narumi acercándose a la mujer, de nombre 'Yuka Yukihara'. O más conocida como la ex-esposa del padre de Ryotta y madre biológica de Ryotta.

_(Os explicaré luego sobre su historia. :)_

– _**Además de que está presentando dificultades para respirar. –**_ Comentó Persona mientras como el pecho de Ryotta subía y bajaba rápidamente.

– _**Maldición.. – **_Murmuró Yuka, mientras apretaba su puño, pero después se calmó y fue directo hacia Ryotta.

Yuka acarició suavemente la mejilla de Ryotta, evitando tocar sus quemaduras.

– _**Hola pequeña, soy tu mamá.. ¿Me escuchas? –**_ Susurró Yuka mientras deslizaba una sonrisa.

– _**Narumi-senpai cuidará de ti, te darán un dulce hogar.. – **_Continuó Yuka mientras se acercaba a Ryotta, dándole un beso en su frente.

Narumi y Persona apartaron sus miradas.

– _**Los tele transportaré cerca de Gakuen Alice, antes de que nos rastreen los perros guardianes; ya que estamos cerca de Death Star. –**_ Dijo la mujer separándose de Ryotta mientras su sonrisa se había borrado completamente remplazado con seriedad.

– _**Yuka.. – **_Susurró Narumi.

– _**Cuiden de mi hija. – **_Dijo con una sonrisa antes de que ella los tele transportara en un lugar cerca de Gakuen Alice.

– _**Ahora tengo que irme de aquí.. – **_Murmuró antes de que ella se teletransportará hacia otro lugar, lejos de las garras de Death Star.

*_En la oficina del director de Death Star*_

– _**Ingenuos. –**_ Murmuraba el director mientras observaba el exterior de una ventana con una sonrisa.

– _**Señor, los intrusos han e-escapado sin dejar rastro algu-guno… –**_ Dijo uno de los asistentes al terminar una llamada por teléfono.

– _**Hmm.. eso no será problema. –**_ Dijo totalmente calmado.

– _**Desde ahora tendré una nueva forma de averiguar los secretos del Joker, aunque no esté aquí. –**_ Continuó mientras se volteaba a ver a su asistente.

– _**¿A-a qué se refiere, Señor? –**_ Dijo totalmente sorprendido el asistente por la serenidad del director por la noticia de al perder uno de sus más valiosos experimentos.

– _**El director de Gakuen Alice no sabe con qué tipo de Alicia está admitiendo en su Academia, además de que la Alicia de mi hija no estará acostumbrado a su ambiente; puede que mi hija pierda el control allí mismo de su Alicia. –**_ Explicó.

– _**T-Tengo una pregunta para usted, Señor. –**_ Dijo el asistente un poco nervioso.

– _**Adelante. –**_ Dijo el director dándole el permiso para preguntarle.

– _**¿Por qué.. odia tanto a su hija..? –**_Preguntó.

Pasaron unos segundos..

El asistente ya se estaba arrepintiendo se haberle hecho tal pregunta personal.

– _**Hmm, buena pregunta.. –**_ Dijo el director, sorprendiéndolo.

_~( EN ESTA PARTE NO ENCONTRÉ LA MEJOR MANERA DE RESUMIRLO TODO, YA QUE VENDRÁ LA HISTORIA DEL 'POR QUÉ ESTO.. Y LO AQUELLO', ASÍ QUE ENTENDERÉ SI USTEDES SE ABURREN LEYENDOLO YA QUE ES ALGO LARGO, MIS DISCULPAS. : )~_

El director regresó su vista hacia la ventana y comenzó a hablar:

– _**Veras, yo tuve un lío amoroso con una mujer.. Llamada Yuka Yukihara, pero.. Nuestros padres nos comprometieron a la fuerza, ella y yo no nos amábamos para nada, mi padre fue el fundador y el director principal de esta organización desde aquel entonces.. **_

_**Como él sabía que pronto iba a morir, me pidió un favor; el favor fue que le diera un/a nieto/a, para que después de que me quedara con su herencia y puesto de director, yo haga lo mismo con mi hijo/a. Al principio lo rechacé profundamente, pero después cedí. Lo que no sabía fue que mi prometida, estuvo relacionada con un profesor. – **_

Su voz sonó áspera cuando dijo esto último y continuo:

– _**Estuvo más que claro que me enfadé con ella; no fueron celos, más bien fue la ira de estar enrollándose con otro tipo en vez de estar con alguien como yo y pues.. **_

_**Mi ira fue tan grande hasta el punto de forzarla a hacer 'eso' conmigo, después de hacerlo.. me dejó y se fue junto con profesor a Gakuen Alice, meses después desde aquel momento yo ya era el director de esta organización. Aún sentía el coraje al estar pensando que ella tenía su relación amorosa con aquel tipo.. **_

_**Un año después me di cuenta de que ellos habían escapado de Gakuen Alice, para iniciar su 'bonita familia feliz', Yuka ya había dado luz a su bebé y exacto, la bebé era mi adorada hija, Azura Ryotta. –**_

Respiró profundo y continuo nuevamente:

– _**Como esa mujer tenía la Alicia del Robo, robó la Alicia de amplificación de alguien y se tele transportaron a Francia. Lo que no sabía es que ellos estaban siendo perseguidos por mis guardianes, ya que nosotros también teníamos a una persona con la Alicia de la amplificación. **_

_**Al final mataron a su 'papi' y Yuka se tele transportó junto con mi hija hacia las afueras de Francia con lo único que le quedaba de tiempo con su Alicia de amplificación.**_

_**Después de ese día nunca más rastreamos a Yuka y a mi hija, y se regresaron a Japón a continuar con la búsqueda. –**_

Se pasó su mano por su cabello y continuo para finalmente terminar:

–_**Después de unos..7 años, no rastreamos a Yuka.. **_

_**Pero rastreamos a mi hija en un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Francia, el director principal de Gakuen Alice también lo descubrió y mandó a un grupo de maestros a recogerla. **_

_**Me di cuenta de sus planes y adelanté nuestra misión que trataba de llevarla a la fuerza de Francia a Japón nuevamente. **_

_**Cuando nosotros la trajimos aquí, resultó que ella tuvo el papel de 'hija adoptada' de una pareja en aquel pueblo, Yuka la había dejado con ellos mientras ella nuevamente se regresaba a Japón. – **_Finalizó.

– _**Wow.. –**_ Murmuró el asistente..

–_**Ahora te explicaré sobre el Joker;**_

_**Sobre su Alicia artificial, el proyecto 'JOKER' lo dí en marcha mientras Ryotta pasaba su infancia en Francia, por lo que durante ese tiempo yo estuve recolectando Alicias compatibles y fuertes para la Alicia del Joker.**_

_**Después de 8 intentos años de trabajo sin descanso, finalizé el proyecto 'JOKER', creando una Alicia artificial a base de otras Alicias. –**_

– _**¿A base de otras Alicias? –**_ Preguntó un poco confuso el asistente.

– _**Es decir, durante esos 8 años, busqué Alicias cómo; Regenerador de salud, creación de cementerios de púas, pudrición.. Entre otros. **_

_**Cuando encontré a las personas con tales respectivas Alicias, simplemente.. se los quité y los junte con la Alicia del Joker, mientras que este obtenía una nueva habilidad.**_

_**Cuando Ryotta llegó a este lugar, también descubrí que tenía una Alicia que no se heredó ni siquiera de Yuka o de mí, la Alicia de la disposición de un lobo, no sé de donde lo heredó o de donde salió, pero yo lo vi como la Alicia base para finalizar el proyecto, después lo incluí en las habilidades de la Alicia del Joker. **_

_**Desde aquel entonces ella tenía el la Alicia R.B.C, anulación y la Alicia que heredó de mí que es actualmente clasificado.**_

_**Después de un año, ella ya tenía la Alicia del Joker en sus venas, al igual que también le obsequie la Alicia de la curación, teniendo 4 Alicias, excluyendo la 5nta; **_

_**Alicia del Robo, Anulación, Curación, El Joker y la clasificada.**_

_**Y así fue; esa fue la razón por la que cuando estábamos en 'La Habitación Muda', salieron esas cosas que parecían unos perros. –**_ Finalizó nuevamente su explicación.

_~( GRACIAS POR LEERLO, ESPERO QUE NO LES HUBIERA CONFUNDIDO MUCHO. :'D )~_

*_En las afueras de Gakuen Alice*_

Después de que Yuka los tele transportará, Narumi y Persona con Ryotta en brazos caminaron hacia una zona donde serían recogidos por unos autos mandados por el director principal de Gakuen Alice.

Narumi le mandó la señal al Director principal para que este mandara los carros a recogerlos.

Esperaron unos minutos, después vino un auto de color negro y ventanas blindadas.

Narumi y Persona entraron en él y comenzaron su viaje hacia Gakuen Alice.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos, el conductor ignoraba el hecho de que Persona y Narumi traían a una niña con muchas heridas en ella y encima estaba inconsciente.

El auto finalmente pasó tras unos muros de concreto y unas rejas, entrando a la puerta principal de la Academia de Gakuen Alice, era medianoche por lo que nadie estaba vagando por la Academia en ese momento.

Narumi y Persona bajaron rápidamente, caminando hacia un edificio hasta que Persona paró en seco, Narumi también paró y se volteo; extrañado.

– _**Mi trabajo aquí termino. –**_ Dijo mientras le pasaba a Ryotta a los brazos de Narumi.

– _**Ya que el favor que le debía a Yukihara-san esta pagado, iré a visitar al Director Principal a hablar sobre este asunto. –**_ Continuó mientras se volteaba sobre sí mismo, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria, desapareciendo entre los matorrales.

– _**De acuerdo.. –**_ Contestó Narumi, acomodando a Ryotta en su torso.

Narumi tenía planeado llevar a Ryotta al hospital, donde un doctor especial la atendería.

Narumi empezó a sentir un leve ardor en sus manos..

' _¡Rayos, la piedra está perdiendo su efecto! '_ Pensó antes de aumentar el paso.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, llegó al hospital; que aún estaba abierto.. No perdió el tiempo y entro apresuradamente y corrió por los pasillos encontrando la habitación que habían preparado para ella.

Narumi entró de un portazo.

_**- ¡Subaru-kun, ayúdame! –**_ Gritó mientras el susodicho, casi se le caía su taza de café; ya que estaba esperándolos casi toda la noche.

Subaru Imai tiene el cabello de un muy oscuro azul, casi rozando con negro; con ojos violetas profundos y fríos, sobre estas unas simples gafas, su tez era ligeramente bronceada, él era el doctor 'especial' ya que estaba informado sobre la Alicia de Ryotta y además de que podía ayudarla con su Alicia de la curación.

– _**¡Tsk, llévala a la camilla y verifica su pulso!**_ _**– **_Gritó Subaru mientras salía de la habitación en busca de enfermeras.

Después de que Subaru saliera, Narumi revolvió algo de su bolsillo; sacando un collar que tenía unas pequeñas piedras violetas en su interior y estaba adornada con unas diminutas púas; un Controlador Alice.

Narumi se acercó a ella, y lentamente le colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello, el collar se 'fusionó' con la piel del cuello de Ryotta, encajando las púas en su piel.

–_**..Gh.. –**_ Se quejó un poco Ryotta formando una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras se movía de un lado a otro levemente.

– _**Se que duele.. Aguanta un poco.. – **_Susurró Narumi mientras observaba un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalando por su cuello.

Uno segundos después, Ryotta ya se había calmado, y volvió a estar quieta.

Después de unos minutos, llegó Subaru con cuatro enfermeras.

– _**Narumi-senpai, espere afuera de la habitación mientras estemos ayudando a la señorita Azura. –**_ Dijo una enfermera, guiando a Narumi hacia la puerta, mientras este observaba como Subaru y las enfermeras rodeaban a Ryotta.

Narumi obedeció y salió de la habitación mientras la enfermera cerraba la puerta.


	7. Sexto Capítulo

Capítulo 6

_~ 1 Hora Después~_

Narumi estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, afuera de la habitación.

Por la pequeña ventanilla que estaba en la puerta, Narumi podía observar que las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, cosa que lo preocupó un poco.

Narumi cruzó su pierna mientras dejaba una pequeña taza de café encima de una mesita alado de él, hojeando una revista.

Vió su reloj; ' 8:56 A.M '..

' _Me imagino que no podré dar clases, creó que el maestro sustito tendrá que lidiar con esos pequeños demonios..' _Pensó mientras deslizaba una gentil sonrisa y siguió hojeando su revista.

~_Mientras tanto en la Clase B de la sección Elemental de Gakuen Alice~_

– _**¡Suéltenme, demonios! –**___Lloriqueó el profesor mientras este estaba atado en su propia silla giratoria.

– _**¡No queremos!~ –**_ Canturreó un niño mientras este le daba vueltas a su silla giratoria con su Alicia de la Telequesis.

La clase era un completo caos, al saber que el sustituto era él se haría responsable de la clase mientras Narumi no estaba.

Niños corrían por el techo, algunos volaban mientras jugaban a pasarse una pelota entre sí, otros traían a la vida los dibujos que hacían, entre muchas más cosas; todo por las habilidades de sus Alicias.

Una niña estaba trabajando en uno de sus tan reconocidos inventos. La niña tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos violetas, fríos e inexpresivos, con su tez pálida; dándole el aspecto de una persona madura y serena, ¡y vaya que lo era!, una de las estudiantes más inteligentes de su clase; Hotaru Imai, con la Alicia de la Invención.

' _Ya ah pasado un año.. Me pregunto porque esa idiota paró de mandarme cartas. '_ Pensó, mientras seguí trabajando en su invento, sin importarle todo el ruido que hacía en ese momento.

Atrás de ella, dos niñas hablaban animadamente entre sí.

La 1era tenía el cabello y un poco esponjo, largo hasta debajo de sus hombros y de un exótico color rosa; mientras que sus ojos son de color azul pálidos; Anna Umenoyima, con la Alicia de la Cocina.

La 2nda tenía el cabello lacio e igual de largo que Anna, solamente que lo tiene de color azúl-oscuro al igual que sus ojos; Nonoko Ogasawara, con la Alicia de Química.

Atrás de ellas estaban los dos niños más 'populares' de la sección Elemental.

Uno tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que un cuervo, con ojos de color de un rojo profundo, de una mirada intimidante y tez ligeramente bronceada; Natsume Hyuga, con la Alicia del Fuego; uno de los más peligrosos de la Academia en total.

El otro, al contrario; tenía el cabello rubio un poco claro y ojos de un azul pálido, en su regazo había un pequeño y esponjo conejito; Ruka Nogi, con la Alicia de las feromonas de animales y el mejor amigo de Natsume.

Natsume estaba recargado en su silla, con un manga en su rostro; alado de él estaba su amigo; Ruka el cual estaba acariciando la cabeza de su conejito.

Ellos son tan populares hasta el punto de tener un fan-club, que para ellos es sumamente irritante.

Hablando de su fan-club..

– _**¡O-hohohoho~, Natsume-kun y Ruka-kun son tan hermosos! –**_ Canturreó una niña.

La niña tenía el cabello corto con algunos mechones curleados enfrente de un exótico color verde-oscuro y los ojos del mismo color; Sumire Shouda, con la Alicia de la predisposición de gato-perro, la actual líder del fan-club.

Natsume simplemente levantó su mano, chasqueando sus dedos.

Al instante un mechón de Sumire ya estaba en una pequeña llama.

– _**¡AAH, MI CABELLO! –**_ Gritó mientras corría de un lado a otro sin parar.__

– _**¡Espere, Sumire-sama! –**_ Gritaron algunas fans, persiguiéndola.

Un niño rió alado de de Natsume_** – Buena esa, Natsume. –**_ Dijo este con una inexpresiva sonrisa.

El niño traía su cabello alborotado de color café claro, casi rosando a color ceniza y ojos café, él siempre tiene una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, una sonrisa inexpresiva; Kokoroyomi, con la Alicia de Leer Mentes.

– _**Hn.. –**_ Respondió Natsume sin darle importancia.

Ruka sonrió mientras seguía dándole mimitos a las largas orejas de su conejo.

'_Otro típico día en Gakuen Alice..'_ Pensó Hotaru, suspirando inaudiblemente.

~_De regreso al hospital~_

Narumi sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca mientras dormía.__

– _**¡Ay, duele, duele..! –**_Despertó tomándose de la nuca con sus manos, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de dos hombres.

El 1er hombre tenía el cabello de color chocolate y de ojos negros, con su tez ligeramente bronceada; Misaki, con la Alicia de la manipulación de las Plantas.

El 2ndo hombre tenía el cabello de color violeta muy oscuro, rozando con el rojo y de ojos de color azul grisáceo, adornado con unas gafas sobre estos, también tenía una pequeña ranita en su hombro; Jinno, con la Alicia de la electricidad.

– _**¡Te lo mereces por dormirte en una situación tan importante! –**_ Regañó Misaki.

– _**Cambiando de tema, ¿la mocosa ya despertó? –**_ Preguntó Jinno con su típica voz gruñona.

– _**Subaru-kun ya debe estar sanando sus heridas.. –**_ Contestó Narumi mientras veía hacia la puerta, preocupado.

– _**Persona ya fue a hablar con el Director por lo visto, ¿no? –**_ Preguntó Misaki, enarcando una ceja.

Narumi asintió con su cabeza.

Jinno chasqueó su lengua _**– Tsk, no confió en él.. –**_ Murmuró para si mismo, recargándose en la pared.

La puerta se abrió, reaccionando a todos.

Subaru salió de allí, se le veía exhausto por el uso de su Alicia de la curación; este miró a Narumi con seriedad.

– _**Hemos podido ocultar algunas cicatrices de las heridas de la niña, por suerte; algunas no eran tan graves. –**_ Dijo mientras caminaba hacia los tres hombres.

– _**Tiene demasiadas marcas en todo su cuerpo, eh podido solamente ocultarle las necesarias con mi Alicia, las demás las estarán vendadas por unas semanas. También tenemos registrado que tiene un desorden alimenticio, deshidratación y fiebre alta, la fiebre ya está disminuida; cuando apenas llegó estuvo peor.. –**_ Explicó mientras veía algunos papeles.

– _**Ella tiene quemadura de 3er grado en el lado derecho de su rostro; no sé qué diablos le sucedió, pero perdió la vista de su ojo derecho. Aunque aún es posible recuperar su ojo, pero tomará tiempo. –**_ Dijo finalmente guardando los papeles en una pequeña carpeta, entregándolo hacia Narumi.

–_**Ella tuvo algunas dificultades para respirar, ¿Ya está bien?.. –**_ Preguntó Narumi, mientras aún seguía preocupado por la condición de Ryotta.

– _**Si, las enfermeras y yo ya lo solucionamos. –**_ Contestó Subaru mientras su mirada seguía serena.

Narumi suspiro de alivio y se levantó del sillón, estirándose.

– _**¿Podemos ir a ver su condición? –**_ Preguntó Misaki.

– _**Si, pero ella está dormida por la anestesia; pueden ir a verla. –**_ Dijo Subaru invitándolos a pasar a la habitación, mientras las enfermeras salían de esta.

Cuando los tres hombres, entraron a la habitación no pudieron dudar no sentir un poco de pena por la niña.

Ryotta estaba acostada en la camilla, con los brazos afuera; los cuales estaban completamente vendados, en la muñeca izquierda había un pequeño cable que conectaba hacia una pequeña máquina. Parte de la mitad de su rostro también estaba vendado, tenía una pequeña mascara transparente en su boca con algunas banditas en sus mejillas, en su cuello también estaba el Controlador Alice; la piel del cuello estaba ligeramente rojiza. En su piel aún se veían las manchas negras de su Alicia, solamente que esta vez ya no eran tóxicas como antes; gracias al collar que tenía puesto.

Ella estaba dormida, pero estaba temblando levemente por los efectos secundarios de las inyecciones de algunos medicamentos.

Jinno y Misaki se sentaron en una de las sillas cerca de la cama, en silencio.

Narumi caminó hacia la camilla, sentándose en una pequeña esquina.

Después tomó la mano de Ryotta, viendo cada detalle de las manchas negras de su Alicia.

Su mano estaba completamente negra, y se sentía como si tuviese escamas al igual que un réptil; en la punta de sus dedos había unas pequeñas garras curveadas de color oscuro al igual que sus manchas.

Jinno se levantó y se acercó, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama.

– _**Observaré su ojo derecho, tal vez pueda ayudar. –**_ Dijo mientras se acercaba a Ryotta, poniéndose un guante en su mano derecha,

Jinno destapó los vendajes alrededor de la cara de Ryotta, mostrando sus llagas y algunas manchas negras.

Después con mucha delicadeza, abrió su ojo con la yema de sus dedos.

' _Dios mío..' _ Pensó Jinno al ver que el ojo de Ryotta estaba completamente pálido, sin pupila, ni siquiera con brillo alguno.

Las quemaduras seguían visiblemente rojas e irritadas.

– _**Su ojo está absolutamente ciego.. –**_ Susurró Jinno, un poco atónito.

– _**Sucedió por un accidente.. –**_ También susurró Narumi, mientras observaba con atención.

Misaki suspiró mientras veía su reloj..

' _¿Por qué Persona se está demorando tanto tiempo? '_ Pensó Misaki.

Narumi notó como Ryotta comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

– _**Eh.. Jinno-sensei.. –**_ Susurró Narumi mientras que con su mano picaba el hombro de Jinno, Jinno se volteó a verlo con molestia.

– _**¡Tsk!, ¿Qué qui–**_ Jinno no pudo terminar su pregunta ya qué..

.

.

Croack..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Croack..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Había recibido una poderosa patada en su barbilla.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta..

Jinno literalmente salió volando tropezándose con sus pies, cayendo de trasero al suelo con su barbilla roja por el golpe.

Misaki y Narumi tenía la boca entreabierta por el asombro y los dos voltearon hacia Ryotta, la cual tenía su pierna alzada en el aire.

Narumi y Misaki intercambiaron miradas entre sí y después a Jinno que aun seguí atónito por el repentino golpe.

Narumi rápidamente se cubrió la boca con sus dos manos al igual que Misaki y apartaron la mirada de Jinno-sensei, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narumi fue el primero en perder.

– _**¡PPFFFFFFFFT, BWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHA! –**_ El rostro de Narumi se tiñó de rojo, mientras salían unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

– _**¡Narumi, N-no debes b-burlart-te d-d-de-PFFT, BWHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – **_Misaki estalló de risa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Ryotta, apenas siendo consciente de lo que había hecho; colapsó nuevamente en su cama, abriendo con pesadez sus ojos, la luz de la habitación la cegó por unos segundos mostrando a tres borrosas figuras enfrente de ella.

Actualmente ya estaba despierta..

Su cuerpo estaba débil por aquella patada que realizó de forma involuntaria.

En cuanto a Jinno, él ya se había levantado; Surgió un aura peligrosa sobre él..

Revolvió algo de sus bolsillos, sacando una péquela varita, la apuntó hacia arriba.

– _**¡CALLENSE! –**_ Gritó con voz espectral.

– _**¡BWAHAH HA-HA Y-YA NO PUE-DPO MÁ-ÁS HA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –**_ Gritaron al mismo tiempo al momento de sentir una poderosa corriente eléctrica de cabeza a pies.

– _**¿Quieren seguir burlándose ahora? –**_ Preguntó Jinno mientras salían algunas chispitas en su varita.

– _**..N-No.. –**_ Contestaron los hombres un poco adoloridos.

– _**..Lamento..haberle dado..la patada.. –**_ Habló débilmente Ryotta, mientras se quitaba su máscara, respirando el aire fresco.

– _**No te preocupes, Ry-chan ~ –**_ Dijo Narumi, mientras Jinno se sobaba la barbilla con su mano.

– _**Narumi.. ¿Quiénes son ellos..? –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras veía a los maestros.

– _**¡Oh, ellos son Misaki-sensei y Jin-jin! –**_ Contestó Narumi con una sonrisa.

– _**JINNO-sensei. – **_Corrigió fríamente Jinno.

_**Ryotta, se sentó en la camilla, mientras se masajeaba la sien de su frente, formando una sonrisa nerviosa.**_

' _Al parecer son amigos de Narumi, puedo confiar en ellos entonces.. ¿no?'_ Pensó Ryotta.

– _**U-un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Azura Ryotta. –**_ Dijo cordialmente Ryotta.

La cara de Jinno y Misaki cambiaron repentinamente al escuchar el apellido 'Azura', estos voltearon hacia Narumi con cara de 'Nos debes una explicación', Narumi captó su mensaje.

Después los hombres sonrieron como si nada, exceptuando a Jinno.

–_**Saliéndonos del tema, ¿Cómo te sientes? –**_ Preguntó Narumia Ryotta deslizando una sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**Supongo que mejor, aunque tengo unas pequeñas punzadas en mi cabeza.. –**_ Contestó Ryotta mientras seguía masajeándose la sien de su frente.

Narumi tomó un pequeño frasco y una cuchara de una mesita alado de la camilla, después quitó la tapita del frasco y la invirtió en la cuchara.

Tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Ryotta, sorprendiéndola.

– _**Ry-chan, di: 'Aaaah~' –**_ Canturreó Narumi mientras dirigía una cucharada de medicina hacia la boca de Ryotta.

–_**.. A-aaah~ –**_ Ryotta abrió lentamente su boca, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

' _Loli-con. Loli-con. Loli-con. Loli-con. Loli-con. '_ Pensaron Jinno y Misaki viendo a Narumi con desagrado total.

Narumi metió la cuchara adentro de la boca de Ryotta.

Al momento de que la medicina hiciera contacto con la lengua de Ryotta, su rostro se tiñó de morado.

Rápidamente apartó a Narumi, y volteo su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

– _**¡PPFFT! –**_ Escupió toda la medicina Ryotta, pero el sabor seguía en su lengua.

– _**¡Ey, me ofendes.. Ry-chan! –**_ Exclamó Narumi en tono infantil.

– _**Esta medicina sabe a chicle de menta. – **_Dijo mientras servía otra cucharada y después el mismo la probara.

– _**¿Ves?, no entiendo con es el proble– **_Soltó la cuchara.

Su cara se tiñó de morado al igual que Ryotta y se volteó en dirección contraria.

–_**¡PPFFT! –**_ Escupió igualmente que Ryotta.__

– _**¡Qué a-asco, asco, asco! –**_ Murmuraba Narumi mientras se tallaba la lengua con su mano libre, Ryotta seguía intentando quitarse el sabor con su lengua.

– _**¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!, ¡¿PRETENDEN ENVENENAR A LOS ESTUDIANTES?! –**_ Le gritó a aquel frasquito antes de tirarlo al bote de basura.

Misaki y Jinno rodaron sus ojos.

*Knock, Knock*

Misaki se acercó a la puerta y vió por la ventanilla quien estaba parado detrás de la puerta.

– _**Persona.. –**_ Murmuró.

De repente tanto Narumi como Jinno se pusieron serios.

Persona entró, con un pequeño cofre en sus manos, mostrando los anillos de sus dedos; se acercó a la camilla de Ryotta, sentándose en una pequeña esquina.

– _**El Director ya me entregó sus Controladores Alices. –**_ Habló fríamente refiriéndose a Ryotta.

Persona abrió el cofre, mostrando muchas joyas y alguno que otro brazalete., Jinno y Misaki se fueron después de que él llegara.

Quedando solo Narumi.

– _**Iniciaremos primero con los pendientes. – **_Dijo Persona mientras sacaba un pequeño aro con una pequeña piedra violeta y un muy pequeño brazalete para el oído de un oscuro color carbón.

Después sacó una aguja no muy larga, Ryotta tragó saliva al verla.

Persona se acercó a Ryotta, apartándole algunos mechones carmines de su oído derecho.

– _**Seré honesto, sentirás dos ligeros pinchazos; asique obviamente va a dolerte y aún más si te atreves a moverte. –**_ Dijo fríamente.

Persona acercó la aguja al oído de Ryotta, perforándola.

– _**..Ghg.. –**_ Se quejó un poco Ryotta mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Narumi observaba a Ryotta con los brazos cruzados, alado de ellos.

Después de unos segundos Persona terminó con el oído derecho.

– _**Voltea la cabeza, sigue el oído izquierdo. –**_ Persona ordenó.

'_¿E-el oído izquierdo?..'_ Pensó Ryotta mientras abría sus ojos como platos y volteaba la cabeza.

– _**Ahora sentirás tres pinchazos. –**_ Dijo mostrando sacando del cofre tres pequeños diamantes negros.

' _¿La está asustando apropósito? '_ Pensó Narumi mientras veía la cara pálida de Ryotta.

Después de otros intentos segundos, Persona termino con los pendientes de sus orejas.

– _**Ahora falta los brazaletes en tus manos y terminamos. –**_

' _¿Aún hay más?'_ Pensó Ryotta mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Persona sacó del cofre dos brazaletes similares entre sí; tenían forma de guantes para moto, y la zona de los dedos tenían largas y finas garras, todo estaba hecho de un metal resistente y también con piedras bloqueadoras de Alicias, los brazaletes llegaban hasta su ante-brazo.

Al momento de colocarlos en los brazos de Ryotta, estas se encajaron en su piel; desgarrándola un poco, mostrando unos pequeños hilos de sangre.

– _**¡Ah-, duele..duele! –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

– _**Aguanta, Ry-chan.. Esto solo tomara unos segundos.. –**_ Dijo Narumi, en un intento de consolarla.

– _**Si te mueves, dolerá peor. –**_ Comentó Persona apropósito.

– _**¿Eh-eh.. peor?.. –**_ Murmuró Ryotta abriendo sus ojos mientras algunas lagrimitas salían de su ojo izquierdo.

– _**¡Ha-Ha-Ha, Muy buena broma Persona! –**_ Narumi rió forzadamente mientras veía a Persona con la cara 'CALLATE'.

Persona lo ignoró y cerró el cofre.

– _**Tus nuevos Controladores Alice están modificados especialmente para ti, Azura-san. Por lo que tendrán unos efectos secundarios tales como; mareos leves, dolores de cabeza, sueño y la pérdida de equilibrio, tranquila; estos síntomas desaparecerán después de unas horas.**_

_**Una vez que lo síntomas se pasen, tus Controladores Alice darán su efecto; ocultando tus manchas y controlando tu Alicia del Joker. – **_Explicó Persona.

– _**O-ooh.. c-con razón estuve sintiendo un p-poco de sue-…–**_ Ryotta dejo la frase en el aire mientras caía profundamente dormida.

– _**Bueno, eso fue un poco más rápido de lo que esperábamos. –**_ Comentó Narumi para después ocultar nuevamente su rostro con el vendaje, entonces también le quito los cables de su ante-brazo que conectaba hacia la máquina y la cargó como una princesa.

– _**El Director ya tiene decidido qué hacer con ella. –**_Dijo Persona al momento en que Narumi caminó a un lado de él con Ryotta en sus brazos.

– _**Ya discutiré sobre ese asunto con él, si tu crees que porque Ryotta tiene la Alicia de Joker la mandarás a la Clase de Habilidades Peligrosas para hacer las misiones, estás bastante equivocado. –**_ Dijo Narumi con voz fría, sin voltearse a ver a Persona.

– _**Si no lo hago yo, lo hará el director; y no de una manera civilizada. –**_ Contestó este mientras se adelantaba hacia la puerta, quedándose a espaldas delante de él.

– _**No dejaré que le ponga un dedo encima. –**_ Habló Narumi mientras apretaba a Ryotta contra su pecho.

– _**Hn, espero ver que es lo que dirán el director y los representantes. –**_ Dijo Persona antes de salir de la habitación perdiéndose entre el pasillo.

Narumi suspiró.

Después caminó con una inconsciente Ryotta en sus brazos hacia el lado contrario de donde Persona se había ido.


	8. Séptimo Capítulo

Capítulo 7

Narumi caminaba despreocupadamente del hospital hacia otro edifico donde estaba la Sala de Maestros, donde dejaría a Ryotta por unas horas.

Narumi vió su reloj con un brazo libre.

' _Umm.. Ya casi llegará la hora de descanso de los niños, ¡tengo que apurarme para decirles un aviso 'sorpresa' antes de que se vallan hacia la cafetería! '_ Pensó Narumi mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

Después de una larga caminata, finalmente entró hacia el edificio que solo maestros y autoridades podían entrar.

' _Ahora que lo pienso.. Subaru-kun había dicho que ella tenía un desorden alimenticio.. con razón pesa igual que una pluma_ ' Siguió pensando mientras caminaba por los inmensos pasillos de color pastel.

Narumi vió un pequeño letrero colgante a lado de una gran puerta. 'Sala de Maestro'.

Narumi entró como su fuera su casa.

– _**¡Buen día a todo el mundo! –**_ Canturreó, energético como siempre.

– _**Narumi, ¿¡dónde diablos est–**_

Jinno, Misaki y otros maestros/as se quedaron mudos al ver a la inconsciente niña en los brazos de Narumi, mientras que este caminaba tranquilamente hacia un sillón.

– _**¡Na-ru-mi! –**_ Murmuró Misaki mientras se golpeaba su frente.

– _**¿Sí? –**_Preguntó Narumi canturreando la letra 'í'.

– _**¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TE TRAJISTE A ESA MOCOSA A LA SALA DE MAESTROS?!**_ _**–**_ Gritó Jinno acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Narumi.

– _**Oh, Jin-Jin.. ¡Linda bandita en tu barbilla!, ¿Acaso es nueva? –**_ -Dijo Narumi en tono de burla mientras acomodaba a Ryotta en unos pequeños cojines del sillón.

– _**Atrévete a llamarme 'Jin-Jin' otra vez y no vivirás para contarlo. –**_ Advirtió Jinno mientras algunas chispitas de electricidad salían de su varita.

– _**Así qué.. ella es la niña de lo que tanto hablaban los de 'arriba'. –**_ Susurró una mujer mientras se acercaba al sillón.

La mujer tenía el cabello de color rubio; recogido en una larga coleta con algunos mechones sobresaliendo enfrente y ojos violetas; Serina Yamada, con la Alicia de la Visión.

– _**Y pensar que solo es una pequeña.. –**_ Suspiró Serina mientras se sentaba en la orilla del sillón, sin molestar de Ryotta la cual aun seguía dormida.

– _**Serina, ¿Ya obtuviste los datos que te pedí? –**_ Narumi le preguntó.

– _**Claro, están en el escritorio. –**_Contestó mientras señalaba el lugar.

– _**¡Gracias!~, Oh.. ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? –**_ Preguntó nuevamente Narumi mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio.

–_**..¿Qué tipo de favor? –**_ Preguntó Serina con una mirada desconfiada.

– _**Pues.. Necesito qué vallas hacia la cafetería por una ensalada y si es posible una botella de agua fresca. –**_ Contestó Narumi mientras veía a Serina con ojos de cachorro.

– _**¿Tengo cara de sirvienta? –**_ Preguntó Serina mientras fruncía su ceño.

Narumi soltó una leve risa.

– _**¡No es para mí, es para Ryotta!~ –**_ Contestó mientras veía algunos papeles de la carpeta de datos.

– _**Ooh.. –**_ Serina concentró su vista en Ryotta, concentrándose en todos sus Controladores Alice.

Narumi revolvió algo de su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña cajita de pastillas y lo dejó en el escritorio.

– _**Cuando tengas su botella de agua, ponle estas pastillas sin que ella se dé cuenta. –**_ Dijo Narumi mientras guardaba los papeles en la carpeta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– _**¡Oh, se me olvidaba decirles qué.. será mejor que no molesten a Ryotta mientras duerme, si no quieren terminar como Jinno.**_ _**–**_Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

– _**Lárgate. –**_ Dijo Jinno con irritación en su voz.

– _**¡Adieu! ~ –**_Se despidió Narumi para después salir de lapuerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

Vió su reloj nuevamente.

' _¡Tal vez si me voy corriendo hacia el otro edificio pueda ganar algo de tiempo para decirles el aviso a mis alumnos!'_ Pensó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo con la carpeta de datos debajo de su brazo.

~_Mientras tanto en la Clase B de la sección Elemental de Gakuen Alice_~

Todos los alumnos ya estaban un poco más calmados; hablando entre sí sobre varias cosas diferentes.

El profesor sustituto al menos ya no le estaban dándole vueltas en su silla giratoria, ahora estaba colgado cabeza abajo en el techo.

Un niño se alarmó de repente.

– _**¡Narumi se aproxima! –**_ Gritó aquel niño el cual poseía la Alicia del Oído Agudo.

Todos rápidamente se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares antes de que Narumi lllegara.

Un portazo hizo que todo reaccionaran al ver a un exhausto Narumi en la recargado en la puerta, inhalando e exhalando fuertemente.

' _¡Llegue! '_ Pensó victoriosamente reincorporándose rectamente.

Se aclaro la garganta. _**– ¡Lamento llegar tarde, mis pequeños corazones! –**_ Saludó.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos de desagrado en la clase.

– _**Espero que no le importe que tome el tiempo que resta de la clase, sensei. –**_ Dijo Narumi mientras ayudaba al profesor sustituto a bajarse del techo, desatándolo.

– _**¡N-Narumi, N-no se vuelva a i-ir por tanto t-tiempo.. esas co-sas son d-demonios..! –**_ Murmuró el profesor sustito mientras salía de la clase.

– _**De acuerdo niños, ¡les tengo un sorpresa! –**_ Habló Narumi mientras caminaba hacia al enfrente de la clase, sacando unos papeles de su carpeta.

– _**¿E-Examen sorpresa? –**_ Dijo Sumire notablemente disgustada.

– _**¡Nop!~ –**_ Respondió Narumi.

– _**¡Mañana vendrá una nueva alumna! –**_ Exclamó totalmente feliz.

– _**¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?! –**_ La mayoría de los alumnos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurarse entre sí sobre la 'alumna misteriosa', exceptuando al grupo de amigos de Natsume e Ruka y a Hotaru, los cuales se mostraron indiferentes.

– _**¿Preguntas sobre ella? –**_ Habló Narumi mientras veía un documento de la carpeta, en donde decía que información podía decir de Ryotta y cual no.

La mayoría de la clase levantó su mano, Narumi señaló a Nonoko.

– _**¿Cómo se llama la alumna transferida? –**_ Preguntó Nonoko mientras bajaba su mano.

Narumi recordó acerca de una pequeña plática con el Director.

' _El director me había dicho que podía decir su apellido, mencionó que solo los maestros y las autoridades conocían el apellido de 'Azura', además de que mantenemos en secreto a la organización de Death Star..'_ Pensó Narumi sabiendo que Kokoroyomi podía leer las mentes, pero el niño ya sabía que lo castigarían severamente sí leía la mente de una autoridad de Gakuen Alice, por lo que estaba completamente seguro.

– _**Su nombre es Azura Ryotta. –**_ Contestó Narumi con una sonrisa.

Se escucho como caía lentamente un destornillador al suelo.

Todos voltearon hacia la 'Reina de la fríaldad', incluyendo Natsume y Ruka; sí Hotaru reaccionó de esa manera; realmente era anormal.

Hotaru se inclinó a recoger su destornillador y volvió a trabajar en su invento; su cara mostraba serenidad como siempre había sido.

' _¡¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?!'_ Pensaba internamente Hotaru.

Narumi tosió, un poco incomodo.

– _**Bueno, ¿Otra pregunta? –**_ Preguntó liberando la tensión de la clase.

Anna levantó su mano y Narumi la señaló.

– _**¿Qué Alicia tiene? –**_ Preguntó un poco nerviosa mientras bajaba su mano.

Toda la clase se concentró ahora en Narumi.

Narumi releyó los papeles nuevamente.

' ¿5 Alicias?.. Solo tengo permitido decir dos de ellas.. ' Pensó un poco sorprendido.

– _**Bueno en realidad, Azura-san tiene 2 Alicias; las cuales son: La Nulificación y la Curación. –**_ Comentó Narumi rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

– _**¿¡EEEEEEEEEH 2 ALICIAS?!**_ _**–**_ Gritó toda la clase.

Todos estaban acostumbrados a tener estudiantes de solo UNA Alicia, tener dos sería algo anormal para ellos; claro, dependiendo de que Alicias tiene.

' _Humm.. Si tan solo supieran que en realidad tiene 5 Alicias, seguramente les daría un infarto. '_ Pensó Narumi un poco sorprendido por la reacción de sus alumnos.

El grupo de Natsume e Ruka y a Hotaru aún se mostraban indiferentes, pero escuchaban cada palabra de Narumi; especialmente Hotaru.

– _**Esperen, pero.. ¿La Alicia de la nulificación no funciona en sí misma, no? –**_ Habló Sumire, parándose de su lugar.

' _Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad la Alicia de la curación esta genéticamente alterada por el padre de Ryotta; por lo que la Alicia no funciona en sí misma como debería de serlo..__' _Pensó Narumi mientras miraba los papeles y levantó la vista hacia Sumire.

– _**Bueno.. en realidad sus dos Alicias no funcionan en sí misma.. Se necesitaría a otra persona para usarlas en la persona y no en ella. –**_ Explicó Narumi con una gota en su frente.

– _**Entonces sus Alicias son.. ¿Inútiles? – **_Habló una de las fans del fan-club, sonriendo con burla mientras otras fans se reían de su comentario.

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre la dos Alicias de Ryotta, sin tener la menor idea de la existencia de sus tres Alicia restantes.

A Hotaru no le dio ni la más mínima gracia, por lo que solo los ignoró.

– _**Bien, ¿Una pregunta más?.. –**_ Preguntó Narumi mientras sonreía, un niño levantó tímidamente su mano.

Un niño con cabello de color rubio un poco oscuro y ojos de color marrón con unos pequeños lentes sobre estos y tez ligeramente bronceada; Tobita Yu/Iinchou, con la Alicia de las Ilusiones, también delegado y representante de la Clase B, junto con Imai Hotaru.

– _**¿Qué rango de estrella tiene y en q-qué clase va a estar? –**_ Preguntó un poco nervioso mientras bajaba su mano.

– _**Su rango es de estrella simple, ya que apenas entró a la Academia y su clase es la Especial A.S. –**_ Respondió finalmente para guardar su carpeta.

– _**Sumire-sama, no solo sus Alicias son inútiles; sino también va ir a una clase de los perdedores. –**_ Se burló una niña, susurrándole a Sumire.

– _**¡Mientras no se acerque a nuestro Natsume-kun ni a Ruka-kun, todo estará bien! –**_ Habló Sumire, susurrándole de vuelta.

– _**Hoy les daré el día libre, ¡Adieu!~ –**_ Se despidió Narumi mientras salía de la clase, con dirección hacia la Sala de Maestros.

~_Mientras tanto en la Sala de Maestros~_

Serina ya había regresado con la ensalada y la botella de agua; se dirigió hacia el escritorio agarrando las pastillas mientras las colocaba en la botella de agua, volviéndose parte del agua y mezclándose con este.

Se escucharon leves quejidos de Ryotta.

Ryotta se sentó en el sillón mientras frotaba su ojo izquierdo con su mano, cuidándose de no hacerse daño con su Controlador Alice.

Serina se acercó a ella con la ensalada y la botella de agua.

– _**Hola cariño, ¿Te siente bien? –**_ Preguntó amablemente Serina mientras dejaba la ensalada y la botella en una pequeña mesita enfrente del sillón, sentándose alado de Ryotta.

– _**¿Eh?.. –**_ Ryotta levantó la vista, confundida. _**– ¡Oh!.. S-si, gracias.. –**_ Agradeció Ryotta tímidamente mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Serina agarró el pequeño plato de ensalada y lo llevó hacia el regazo de Ryotta.

– _**Seguramente debes tener hambre, ¿no?; vamos, come. –**_ Dijo Serina sonriéndole gentilmente.

– _**M-muchas gra–**_

'_¡No seas hipócrita, tú necesitas alimentarte más que yo!' _

'_Por favor.. Aliméntate, no quiero que enfermes aún más..'_

La mirada de Ryotta había cambiado completamente.

– _**¿Ryotta? –**_ Preguntó Serina, extrañada de su comportamiento.

Ryotta reaccionó.

– _**¿E-eh..?, Lo siento.. p-pensé que haber e-escuchado algo.. –**_ Dijo mientras aceptaba la ensalada.

– _**Gracias por la ensalada..–**_ Murmuró Ryotta mientras comenzaba a comer en silencio.

Al momento de tomar un poco de agua, el sabor se le hizo extraño pero no le dio importancia.

_´Por qué tuve que recordar eso..' _Pensó Ryotta mientras sentía una presión en su pecho, pero lo disimuló.

– _**Disculpe.. ¿Cómo se llama usted? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta, intentando quitarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

– _**Mi nombre es Serina Yamada, pero puedes llamarse solo Serina –**_ Contestó Serina levantándose del sillón.

– _**Serina-sensei, ¿Dónde está Narumi-sensei?.. –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras observarba a su alrededor, sin encontrar al susodicho.

– _**Él ahora mismo está ocupado con un pequeño asunto, dentro de poco va a regresar. –**_ Contestó nuevamente Serina para después caminar hacia el escritorio.

– _**Ooh.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Ryotta sintió un leve ardor en su muñeca y bajó su mirada.

' _M-Mi piel..'_ Pensó sorprendida mientras veía las manchas de su piel dispersándose, mostrando una piel limpia, un poco pálida y sensible.

'_¡Oh, es cierto!.. Mis Controladores Alice ya había empezado a hacer su efecto mientras dormía. '_ Pensó mientras veía sus garras hechas de piedra.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un sonriente Narumi.

– _**¡Oh~, Ry-chan ya estás despierta! –**_ Dijo Narumi mientras se acercaba a Ryotta, escondiendo algo en su espalda.

– _**B-Buen día, Narumi-sensei. –**_ Saludó cordialmente.

Narumi rió sospechosamente. _**– ¡Adivina que sorpresa tengo para ti! –**_ Canturreó.

–_**.. ¿I-Inyecciones? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta comenzando a alejarse lentamente.

– _**Nop. –**_

– _**.. ¿Medicamentos? –**_ Preguntó nuevamente, un poco curiosa.

– _**Nop. –**_

Ryotta suspiro de alivio.

– _**¡Te traje tu nuevo uniforme! –**_ Gritó Narumi mientras le mostraba una pequeña bolsa de plástico que tenía detrás de él.

– _**Serina-sensei te ayudará a ponértelo, el uniforme lo llevaras mañana por la mañana; en tu primer día de clases. –**_ Explicó Narumi mientras le entragaba la bolsa a Serina.

Serina suspiró, y se acercó a Ryotta; extendiéndole su mano.

Ryotta la tomó y al momento de pararse notó que sus piernas estaban flaqueando mucho.

– _**L-Lo siento, es que duré mu-mucho tiempo sin mover m-mis piernas.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras se apoyaba de Serina para después caminar hacia los vestidores femeninos.

_~Después de unos 10 minutos~_

Serina había salido seguida de Ryotta, Ryotta se ocultaba detrás de ella.

– _**Ry-chan, deja ver cómo te queda~ –**_Dijo Narumi mientras estaba sentando en el sillón.

Ryotta se colocó a lado de Serina, tenía el uniforme puesto el cual trataba de;

Una chaqueta negra de manga larga y cuello blanco, con una minifalda de cuadros rojos y botas negras que llegan hasta las rodillas, estaba claro más que algunos vendajes de los muslos y el cuello se mostraban.

Ryotta sintió un escalofrío en su columna.

– _**¡KYAAAAAAAAA! –**_ Narumi gritó como niña y literalmente salió corriendo hacia Ryotta.

Después la abrazó con sus brazos para después alzarla al aire.

– _**¡¿Quién es la señorita más guapa?! –**_ Preguntó Narumi mientras sostenía a Ryotta en el aire, ella no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar hasta qué..

– _**¡A-Aaaah! –**_ Gritó Ryotta bajando la parte de atrás de su falda, la cara de la niña estaba teñida en diferentes colores rojos.

– _**¡Bájame, bájame, bájame! –**_ Gritó Ryotta con el ceño fruncido, mientras que su rostro ya era igual al de un tomate.

Narumi la acomodó en sus brazos, sin soltarla; mientras que Ryotta empezaba a patalear.

– _**Serina-sensei, ¿Ry-chan ya tiene su dormitorio? –**_ Preguntó Narumi ignorando a totalmente a Ryotta.

– _**Oh-.. No, creo que mañana por la mañana estaría listo su dormitorio. –**_ Respondió Serina mientras veía algunos datos de una laptop.

– _**Umm.. Entonces.. ¡Ry-chan dormirá en mi edificio está noche! –**_

Se escuchó como alguien escupía su café.

– _**¡¿Cómo lo puede decir tan normalmente?! –**_ Gritó Misaki mientras se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo, Jinno estaba alado de él; pensando lo mismo.

Ryotta dejó de patalear.

– _**¿Dormiré con usted?.. ¿En el mismo dormitorio? –**_ Preguntó con inocencia infinita.

– _**¡Sip, te compraré mucha ropa, vestidos, moños y más!~ –**_ Exclamó Ryotta con estrellitas en sus ojos, mientras asfixiaba a Ryotta en sus brazos.

– _**Talvez Ryotta necesite sospechar más.. –**_Habló Serina.

– _**O Talvez solamente sea bastante inocente.. –**_ Continuo Misaki.

– _**O es solo una idiota. –**_ Finalizó Jinno.

Un aura de flores y corazones apareció detrás de Narumi, mientras este le besó una mejilla a Ryotta, el rostro de Ryotta se tiñó de rosa.

– _**A dormir~ –**_ Susurró Narumi, activando su Alicia de las feromonas humanas.

Ryotta nuevamente cayó dormida en los brazos de Narumi.

.

.

.

Ya era medio día en ese momento, por lo que Narumi se despidió de los maestros y salió del edificio con Ryotta en sus brazos.

Escogió un camino oculto para llegar al edificio donde los maestros descansaban después de las jornadas de sus trabajos en la Academia.

Narumi entró al edificio, recorriendo algunos pasillos y finalmente llegó a su puerta.

Abrió la puerta y entró en él.

El cuarto no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, estaba decorado con llamativos colores, tenía una mini sala, una pequeña cocina, un baño y finalmente su habitación, donde tenía una cama de dos piezas.

Narumi entró a su habitación, dejando a Ryotta en su cama, arropándola cómodamente.

– _**Creo que ahora tendré que intercambiar una charla con el director.. –**_ Susurró Narumi mientras se retiraba de su habitación, en dirección hacia la oficina del Director.

_~En la Oficina del Director Elemental de Gakuen Alice~_

– _**Recibí una queja de parte de alguien, acerca sobre la transferencia de Ryotta a la clase de Habilidades Peligrosas. –**_ Habló el Director fríamente, mientras estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio.

Narumi estaba sentado una silla enfrente de él, con la mirada seria.

– _**Tsk, Persona inmaduro.. –**_ Murmuró Narumi.

– _**¿Dijo usted algo?**_ _**–**_ Preguntó enarcando una ceja, Narumi negó con su cabeza.

–_**Bueno entrando en el tema sobre la hija de , hace unas horas; recibí una llamada telefónica de él. –**_

Narumi no pudo respirar por unos segundos y levantó la vista.

– _**Él y yo, somos viejos camaradas; aunque eso no le quita la manía enfermiza que él tiene, la cual trata de experimentos de personas con Alicias.. –**_ Comentó totalmente disgustado el Director.

– _**Cambiando de tema, cordialmente nos dejó quedarnos con su hija temporalmente, pero me puso algunas condiciones. –**_ Dijo el Director para después pararse de la silla y quedar a espaldas de Narumi.

– _**La organización Death Star están poderosa como mortal, ellos pueden invadir sin problema a Gakuen Alice; llevándose a los estudiantes que ellos quieran, incluyéndonos, por lo que me fue imposible ignorar sus condiciones. –**_ Continúo el Director.

– _**Bueno, él me dijo que condiciones tenía que hacer, para que su valiosa hija se quedara en Gakuen Alice.**_

_**La 1era Condición ; Sí ella entra a las Clases de Habilidades Peligrosas; no hará las misiones, a menos que ella las quiera hacer por voluntad propia.**_

_**La 2nda Condición ; Si Ryotta muestra hostilidad o desobediencia hacia las autoridades: C**__**astigarla severamente; Ya que si ella actuara de manera agresiva, significaría que ella ya no tendría respeto alguno o en pocas palabras; se volvería rebelde. Por lo que por medios de severos castigos la mantendrá a 'asustada' y por lo tanto, manipulable.**_

_**La 3era condición sonó más a advertencia que condición; Sí algún día Ryotta llegase a ser 'secuestrada' por otra organización, el acuerdo se anulará y tendremos la oportunidad de llevar de regreso a Ryotta a Death Star, si ustedes la 'rescatan' antes que nosotros el acuerdo seguirá de pie. **_

_**Me advirtió que si una de sus condiciones son ignoradas..**_

_**El acuerdo completo se romperá, y sus él y sus hombres irían a llevarse a Ryotta personalmente con sus propias manos de regreso a Death Star.**_

_**También me informó sobre la 5nta Alicia de Ryotta, dijo que si nosotros la descubríamos; Ryotta iría automáticamente a la clase de Habilidades peligrosas, teniendo el hecho sobre si Ryotta haría o no nuestras misiones. – **_

Finalizó el director recargando sus codos en el escritorio.

– _**Tsk.. Ese tipo. –**_ Murmuró Narumi.

– _**Lárguese y comparta esta información con las autoridades de todos los niveles escolares, mantendremos vigilada a Ryotta . –**_ Ordenó el director sonriendo maliciosamente.


	9. Octavo Capítulo

Capítulo 8

~_Narrado por Ryotta~_

Siento algo cálido y esponjoso, ¿Acaso volví al hospital?..

Me siento mareada, quiero descansar.. Pero tenía que despertarme.

Abrí con pesadez mis ojos, y observé que estaba arropada en una gran y acolchonada cama, me destapé de las gruesas colchas y miré a mí alrededor.

– _**¿Dónde estoy?.. –**_ Me pregunté a mi misma.

Me senté en una orilla de la cama, hasta que vi una bolsa arriba de una mesita más una notita.

Me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo mientras me dirigía hacia la mesita, tambaleaba un poco pero después pude caminar correctamente.

– _**¿Será de Narumi? –**_ Nuevamente hablé conmigo misma.

Me acerqué a la mesita, tomé la nota y la leí.

'_Hola Ryotta, seguramente estés preguntándote donde esté ahora mismo; salí hacia Central Town por un par de cosas, regresaré un poco tarde, por lo qué en la bolsa que tienes alado hay una pijama que compré para tí, puedes usar la ducha. ~ Si tienes hambre no dudes en ir al refrigerador de la cocina, ¡cuando regrese preparare la cena!, Con Amor; Narumi~ '_

' _¿Qué es Central Town..?'_ Pensé.

Suspiré mientras tomaba la bolsa a ver que tenía en su interior.

La bolsa tenía una pijama, la pijama era tenía forma de una camisa muy grande que llegaba a mis rodillas, tenía algunos estampados de ovejitas amarillas, ¡incluso venía con su gorrita de una ovejita feliz!

No pude evitar ponerme un poco avergonzada, pero feliz.

Dejé la bolsa con la ropa dentro a lado de la cama, caminé hacia una ventana que estaba medio abierta.

Abrí la ventana, y un poco de la luz de la luna tiñó una parte de la habitación de Narumi.

Se podía observar todo, ya que la habitación de Narumi se encontraba en un piso alto del edificio.

Pude ver un pueblo, tenía el ambiente energético y vivo por lo visto, sus luces iluminaban el oscuro cielo, el cual tenía numerosas estrellas y a su lado; la luna que estaba oculta por un par de nubes.

La Academia realmente era enorme..

– _**Woah.. –**_ Realmente es muy impresionante, nunca antes había visto a un pueblo desde este punto de vista.

– _**.. Me pregunto.. Porqué Papá decía que la gente del exterior era mala..–**_ Susurré mientras recargaba mi hombro en la ventana, observando todo aquel paisaje con una débil sonrisa.

Cerré la ventana y caminé afuera de la habitación de Narumi, dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Como el apartamento de Narumi no era tan grande, no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la mini-cocina.

Me dirigí hacia el refrigerador y lo abrí, hasta qué..

Encontré un filete en una bolsa transparente_**.**_

' _Parece delicioso y.. apetitoso.. '_ Pensé mientras observaba aquella delicia para los carnívoros.

–_**¡Un momento, yo no pienso así! –**_ Me dije a mi misma mientras apartaba la vista del filete.

' _Vamos, míralo; ¿acaso no es un manjar?'_ Se escuchó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

– _**¿E-Eh, quién dijo eso? –**_ Dijo un poco asustada viendo a mi alrededor.

' _¡Yo fui! '_ Se escuchó justo en mi hombro, giré la cabeza encontrándome con una mini-yo con alas de demonio, con cuernitos y un tridente.

' _¿Acaso no quieres una pequeña parte de ese delicioso filete?, ¡Vamos déjate guiar por los instintos de tu Alicia!' _Dijo mi mini-yo sonriendo con burla mientras apuntaba con su tridente al filete.

– _**Creo que el hambre me está afectando.. –**_ Susurré al ver a mi mini-yo.

' _¡No, no lo hagas! '_ Se escuchó otra voz.

Esta vez, apareció otra mini-yo con unas alas de ángel, un pequeño halo en su cabeza y un arpa.

' _¿Qué diría Narumi-sensei si descubriera que probaste ese filete? '_ Continuo la mini-yo buena.

' _¡Tsk, vete de aquí; ella se pasará al lado oscuro! '_ Gritó mi mini-yo mala mientras picaba con su tridente a la mini-yo buena.

'_¡¿y tú, no tienes a otras personas con quien picar con tu tenedor?!'_ Respondió la mini-yo buena mientras le apartaba su tridente con su arpa.

'_¡Yo puedo usar tu arpa como hilo para limpiar mis dientes!'_ Gritó la mini-yo mala para después apartarle su arpa con su tridente.

– _**Creo que los medicamentos tienen este tipo de efectos secundarios.. –**_ Susurré mientras veía como mis mini-yos se peleaban entre sí.

Pestañeé por unos segundos y desaparecieron.

' _Tsk, ahora estoy teniendo alucinaciones por los medicamentos..'_ Pensé un poco preocupada.

Después mi vista cambió hacia el filete, que seguía allí.

' _Ahora que lo recuerdo, Papá había dicho que él había hecho mi Alicia del Joker a base de la Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo.. creo aún sigo teniendo los instintos..pensé que ya no tenía esa Alicia '_ Pensé mientras comenzaba sentirme un poco extraña, varios escalofríos se cruzaban de arriba debajo de mi columna, después todo se tornó negro.

_Narrado en 3era Persona~_

Ryotta colapsó al frío suelo.

~_Después de 45 minutos_~

Narumi ya venía de Central Town, ya era muy noche en ese mismo momento.

Narumi se dirigió al edificio donde los maestros normalmente se hospedaban, subió algunas escaleras y finalmente encontró su departamente.

' _Seguramente Ry-chan debe de estar dormida en este momento..'_ Pensó Narumi mientras abría su departamento con la llave.

Cuando entró al departamento, se petrificó.

Varios muebles estaban fuera de su lugar, incluso algunas sillas estaban tiradas junto con las lámparas, pero Narumi se preocupó por otra cosa.

– _**¡RYOTTA! –**_ Gritó Narumi profundamente preocupado, buscando en todas las habitaciones, una por una.

– _**¡Maldición, RYOTTA! **_– Narumi ya estaba perdiendo sus nervios al no encontrar a la niña hasta que escuchó unos ruidos extraños en su habitación, sonaban como sollozos.

Narumi rápidamente se dirigió allí entrando de un portazo, lo que vio lo impactó.

Había una figura carmesí en el suelo, a lado de su cama.

– _**U-U-U-U-Un L-L-Lobo.. –**_ Murmuró Narumi tartamudeando.

El lobo levantó sus orejas, al igual que su mirada llena de pequeñas lágrimas.

Narumi pudo ver sus profundos y cristalinos ojos, uno lo tenía de un color ámbar mientras que el otro era totalmente pálido, abajo del lobo se encontraba unos vendajes..

– _**¡N-No me digas.. qué..! ¡¿RYOTTA?! –**_ Gritó Narumi sorprendido.

El lobo tenía pelaje esponjoso y de color carmesí, en sus mejillas estaban unos largos y saltones bigotitos, su tamaño era un poco más pequeño que el de un lobo adulto, tenía largas orejas con sus puntas negras y cola mediana, también con la puntas negras; en los pulgares de las patas de igual manera era de color negro y sobre estas estaban sus pequeñas y curveadas garras blancas, con sus ojos grandes y dorados, exceptuando su ojo derecho; que era un poco más pálido que el de la izquierda.

El lobo rápidamente se paró de su lugar en cuatro patas; retrocedió mientras temblaba, sus orejas se bajaron y la cola la tenía entre sus patas., notablemente asustado.

– _***hic*.. Narumi.. *hic* Y-yo.. –**_ De aquel tembloroso lobo salió una voz entrecortada, mientras que los ojos del lobo se llenaban de lágrimas.

– _**N-No.. puede ser.. ¿Realmente eres tú, Ry-chan?**_ _**–**_ Preguntó nuevamente Narumi mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella; teniendo cuidado de no alterarla apun más de lo que ella estaba.

El lobo asintió con su cabeza, para después bajar su mirada.

Narumi ya estaba informado sobre cual tipo de Alicia era la Alicia base de la Alicia del Joker, pero jamás había visto a alguien con la Alicia de la disposición de un Lobo tan cerca.

Narumi se acercó al lobo, son una gentil sonrisa.

– _**Sh.. Tranquila Ry-chan.. –**_ Susurró Narumi mientras acariciaba la esponjosa cabeza del lobo, el cual levantó rápidamente su mirada contra la de Narumi.

– _**¿N-No está m-molesto?.. es decir.. correteé por todo su departamento.. –**_ Dijo Ryotta mientras sus orejas se levantaban..

– _**No, solo estoy.. sorprendido; nunca antes había visto un lobo de cerca.. –**_ Murmuró Narumi mientras jugaba con las largas orejas del lobo, inspeccionándolo curiosamente.

– _**Lamento esto, hace mucho que no usaba este Alicia, ya que mi padre no le agradaba que la usará mientras estaba en Death Star.. de repente uno de mis instintos me controló y me transformé en un lobo, entonces me alteré y comencé a correr por todo el departamento.. –**_ Explicó Ryotta mientras saltaba a la cama, sentándose en ella.

– _**Huum.. ¿Puedes transformarte en tu forma humana voluntariamente? – **_Preguntó Narumi mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

– _**Sí, pero cuando lo hago tengo unos pequeños efectos secundarios.. –**_ Contestó Ryotta, mientras sacudía su cabeza levemente.

El lobo bajó de la cama y agarró con sus dientes la bolsa que tenía actualmente la pijama, la cual salió ilesa.

– _**¿P-Puedo tomar una ducha? – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras veía a Narumi con ojos de cachorro.

Narumi asintió con una sonrisa.

– _**¿D-Dónde está el baño?.. –**_ Preguntó Ryotta incómodamente.

Narumi señaló una puerta y Ryotta salió corriendo en cuatro patas hacia el baño.

_~Después de 35 minutos~_

Narumi ya tenía preparada la cena.

Se escuchó como Ryotta salía del baño.

– _**Estos son los efectos secundarios de los que le hablaba.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras caminaba hacia Narumi, con la pijama puesta más su gorrito.

Ryotta ya estaba en forma humana, solo que ahora tenía dos largas orejas sobresaliendo por debajo de su gorrito, unos pequeños bigotes sobresalían desde sus mejillas, y una cola que salía por debajo de la pijama, sus manos y pies eran prácticamente patas, por lo que en vez de manos tienen los pulgares de las patas caninas; aunque ahora podía caminar en dos patas, y finalmente sus garrar curveadas y mandíbula canina.

–_**Son extraños.. ¿Verdad? –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras bajaba la mirada.

¿Qué era lo que pensaba Narumi?

' _¡AY, COSITAA; QUIERO ABRAZARLAA!~ '_Pensaba internamente Narumi, mientras mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

– _**Tranquila, yo no pienso que son extraños.. más bien, se ven lindos. –**_ Habló Narumi mientras se acercaba a Ryotta, acariciando suavemente su cabeza por encima de su gorra.

– _**¡Hora de cenar! –**_ Exclamó alegremente Narumi.

Después de cenar, los efectos secundarios de la Alicia de Ryotta ya se había ido; regresando a la forma original de ella; incluyendo sus Controladores Alices.

Ya eran la 1:06 A.M, en ese mismo momento, por lo que se fueron a dormir; Narumi arropó a Ryotta a un lado de su cama, mientras este se acostaba por encima de la colcha observando como Ryotta descansaba pacíficamente.

'Me parezco a Tonochi, ahora que lo pienso.. ' Aquella idea entró en su mente, rió levemente mientras se acomodaba, en la almohada.

Finalmente los dos durmieron profundamente.

( _Descuiden, Narumi no es de ese 'tipo' de personas, solamente siente un cariño paternal hacia la hija de su mejor amiga, solo lo comento porque estoy segura de que ustedes pensarían en qué tipo de lazos de amistades ellos estarían.. ~(_^-^_~) )_

_~A la mañana siguiente~_

Narumi despertó primero, después miró a su alrededor y vió que Ryotta seguía dormida.

– _**Oi, Ryoo~tta –**_ Canturreó Narumi mientras picoteaba el hombro de la niña.

– _**Hoy es tu primer día de clases, vamos.. Despierta. – **_Dijo Narumi para después levantarse de la cama, sentándose en una esquina.

Narumi se levantó y tiró de las colchas.

– _**¡Y-Ya, ya estoy despierta..! –**_ Ryotta murmuró totalmente somnolienta.

– _**Ve a tomarte una ducha y ponte nuevamente tu uniforme, señorita. –**_ Ordenó en tono infantil.

Ryotta obedeció y se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño con la ropa del uniforme en sus manos.

Narumi ya estaba listo y espero hasta que Ryotta saliera.

Después de unos minutos Ryotta salió con su uniforme, pero con el cabello ligeramente desordenado.

Narumi se acercó a ella con un peine y un listón negro.

– _**¿Puedo peinarte? –**_ Dijo Narumi viendo con estrellitas en sus ojos al cabello de Ryotta.

Ryotta asintió con su cabeza y dejó que Narumi la peinara.

.

.

.

.

– _**¡Listo! –**_ Dijo Narumi terminado finalmente.

Ryotta caminó hacia un espejo y se observó detenidamente.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga coleta carmín con un listón negro en forma de moño, después vio su uniforme y vio detenidamente sus heridas vendadas y sobre estos los Controladores Alices, subió la vista hasta su rostro.

– _**..¿Necesitaré un parche? –**_Preguntó Ryotta, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente su ojo derecho, el cual tenía muchas llagas alrededor de él.

– _**No es necesario, pero puedo comprarte uno si quieres. –**_ Sugirio Narumi con una sonrisa.

– _**No, estaré bien.. Solamente necesitare vendar una pequeña parte de mi rostro, no habrá problema. –**_ Contesto Ryotta, sonriendo nerviosamente hacia Narumi.

– _**¡Oh!, Narumi-sensei, ¿Podría mantener el secreto sobre lo qué pasó ayer? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta, Narumi asintió con su cabeza.

Después Narumi fue a un pequeño armario y sacó una gorra de color beige y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Ryotta.

– _**La gorra evitará que se vean las orejas si por alguna razón empiezas a sentir otra vez esos instintos de los que me hablaste ayer, ¿De acuerdo? – **_Explicó Narumi.

Ryotta asintió con su cabeza y los dos salieron de la habitación hacia la dirección de la Sala de Maestros.

Ryotta no podía evitar impresionarse por los pequeños parques de la Academia, ya que estaban rodeados de árboles, algo que siempre la emocionaba cuando era pequeña.

Después de una larga caminata, llegaron hacia la Sala de Maestros.

Narumi dejó a Ryotta allí mientras él salía a buscar a los representantes de la Clase B; para darle la bienvenida a Ryotta.

~_En la Clase B _~

Como de costumbre la clase era un completo caos, solo que esta vez ya había un tema de conversación nuevo; que trataba sobre la alumna misteriosa.

Narumi entró.

– _**¡Buenos días mis pequeños! –**_ Canturreó más feliz de lo normal.

– _**..Buenos días.. –**_ Algunos alumnos contestaron mientras los demás se reacomodaban en sus asientos.

– _**Imai-san, Iinchou; Como representantes de la Clase B, vengan conmigo para darle la bienvenida a Azura-san~ –**_Dijo Narumi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos los alumnos, incluyendo a los mismísimos Natsume y Ruka; observaron a los susodichos mientras estos se levantaban para ir a seguir a Narumi.

Al momento en que Narumi se fue junto con los representantes, todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

– _**Hey, Natsume-san; ¿Tú como crees que ella sea? –**_Preguntó Kokoroyomi con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**Hn, solo será otra alumna más. –**_ Contestó indiferente como siempre.

– _**Sabes.. Escuché muchas cosas en la mente de Narumi cuando ayer hablaba sobre 'Azura-san', aunque no las pude entender.. –**_ Comentó Kokoroyomi.

– _**¿También recuerdan a Imai-san?, parecía un poco.. Sorprendida. –**_ Continuo Kitsumene, un niño un poco idéntico a Kokoroyomi, con la Alicia de poder Volar.

– _**Cada vez se hace más y más misteriosa la alumna, ¿no, Ruka? –**_ Preguntó Kokoroyomi, mientras miraba a Ruka el cual se mostraba indiferente de igual manera, pero por alguna razón también pensaba sobre la alumna con curiosidad.

– _**S-sí.. –**_ Contestó Ruka, restándole importancia al asunto.

.

.

.

Hotaru suspiró mientras iba caminando junto a Iinchou, siguiendo a Narumi.

– _**¿Qué pasa, Imai-sai? –**_Preguntó cordialmente Tobita.

– _**Iinchou, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé sobre una amiga lejana? –**_ preguntó Hotaru, mientras tenía la mirada seria.

– _**Si, me había dicho que querías ganar el premio al mejor estudiante para ir a visitarla por una semana en su pueblo.. –**_ Contestó Tobita, extrañado de la actitud de Hotaru.

– '_**Azura-san' es la amiga lejana de la que te había hablado.. –**_ Comentó Hotaru, desviando su mirada.

Iinchou se sorprendió, pero después sonrió.

– _**¿Acaso no te alegra?, ya podrán estar juntas.. –**_ Dijo Tobita mientras miraba hacia el enfrente.

– _**No sé si debería de estarlo.. que Azura-san esté aquí y no esté con su familia, de alguna manera.. Es algo triste. –**_ Contesto fríamente.

Iinchou bajó la mirada, dándole la razón.

– _**¡Llegamos! –**_ Narumi gritó, estando enfrente de la sala de maestros.

Narumi abrió la puerta.

_~Narrado por Ryotta, unos 5 minutos antes.~_

Estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón con las rodillas juntas y mi columna recta, mientras Serina estaba sentada en un lado mío.. ¿Saben lo primero que me preguntó justo después de que se fuera Narumi?.. esa pregunta me dejo un poco confundida..

' _¿Qué sí Narumi no me había hecho nada?..'_ Pensé repitiendo la pregunta en mi mente.

– _**..No entiendo su pregunta, Serina-san.. –**_ Respondí honestamente, ¿Acaso Narumi había hecho algo malo?

Serina rió nerviosamente _**– Mejor olvídalo, pequeña. –**_ Dijo para después palmearme suavemente la cabeza antes de pararse y dirigirse hacia Jinno y Misaki, quienes nos observaban fijamente desde hace un momento.

Miré a mi alrededor, solo estaban Serina,Jinno y Misaki en la Sala de Maestros.

' _Siento nervios por alguna razón.. ¿Por qué?_ ' Pensé mientras veía mis pies moverse de un lado a otro lentamente.

Se escuchó como la puerta se abría.

Volteé mi cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Era Narumi; él se apartó de la puerta mostrando a otros rostros desconocidos..

' _¿Quiénes son ellos..? '_ Pensé mientras mis nervios aumentaban cada segundo.

Una niña, de mi misma edad; entró con una mirada fría, detrás de ella también un niño con lentes y sonrisa tímida.

' Espera.. ¿Por qué esa niña me parece tan.. familiar? '

Me levanté del sillón, sentí como la mirada de aquella chica me recorría, concentrándose en mis vendajes y Controladores Alices..

– _**Ry-chan; te presentó a los representantes de tu nueva clase, Imai Hotaru e Tobita Yu. –**_

' _Hotaru.. Imai.. ¿Hotaru..? '_

De repente recordé unas imágenes de mi infancia llenaron de mi mente.

~_Hace 3 años en el pasado; antes de que ocurriera el incidente del Joker_~

En una pequeña colina, rodeada de altos pinos; y la creciente maleza debajo de esta; fuera de la vista de los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo en las fronteras de Francia.

Una pequeña niña de cabello corto y ojos intimidantes estaba leyendo un libro, debajo de un gran árbol, el día estaba nublado, por lo que estaba en un clima agradablemente fresco y húmedo.

La niña la cual se llamaba; Hotaru Imai, levantó la vista, al momento de escuchar unos ruidos en uno de los matorrales enfrente de ella.

Sonrió maliciosamente y bajó nuevamente su vista al libro.

De repente, un animal carmesí salió de la nada; dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Hotaru.

Al instante, Hotaru sacó su Mini Baka Gun, apuntando con perfecta precisión a aquel agíl animal.

! BAKA BAKA BAKA ¡

Las Baka gun impactaron directamente a la cabeza del pequeño lobo carmesí, haciendo que este retrocediera, tropezándose con sus propias patas; cayendo al húmedo pasto.

– _**¡Ooi, eso no se vale! –**_ Gritó aquel lobo, bajando sus orejas.

– _**Deberías a aprender a estar más callada, al momento en el que tienes que 'acechar', Ryotta-Baka. – **_Habló Hotaru, bajando su Baka-gun, siguiendo leyendo su libro.

El lobo sacudió levemente su cuerpo, al instante el lobo volvió a su forma original humana; la cual era Ryotta, tenía 8 años en ese día al igual que Hotaru.

Ryotta llevaba un pequeño vestido simple y de color crema, con algunas manchas de barro en él, el vestido le llegaba hasta sus pequeñas rodillas, también tenía una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, no tenía zapatos ni nada por el estilo; ya que desde ese entonces, a ella le agradaba estar descalza caminando o corriendo por todo el campo donde su padre adoptivo sembraba algunos vegetables.

Hotaru tenía de igual manera el vestido, pero de color violeta con algunos pequeños estampados de nubes azules, y tenía botas marrones, sobre su cabeza estaba una gorra azul ocultándole su corto cabello oscuro, dejando caer alguno pequeños mechones enfrente de ella.

– _**¿Qué estás leyendo? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras ponía su barbilla en su hombro.

– _**Espacio personal. –**_ Dijo Hotaru cerrando su libro mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la frente con este.

– _**¡Ay..! –**_ Murmuró Ryotta alejándose a una distancia segura.

Después Ryotta sentó junto a ella, observando el cielo nublado.

– _**¿Qué estás leyendo? –**_ Preguntó nuevamente Ryotta, mirando a Hotaru con su ceño fruncido.

– _**Un libro para cocinar con carne de lobos curiosos. –**_ Contestó viendo a Ryotta sin expresión en su rostro.

– _**¡¿EEEE-?! –**_ Gritó Ryotta con la cara pálida, alejándose de Hotaru.

– _**Es broma. –**_ Dijo Hotaru formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ryotta suspiro de alivio, después observo en el pastizal caía unas pequeñas gotas de agua.

– _**Ne, Hotaru.. Vámonos a mi casa, Mamá seguramente se enojará sí me ve con la ropa que ella tejió para mí mojadas.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras miraba el cielo, unas gotas de agua caían en su rostro, ya estaba comenzando a llover ligeramente.

– _**Hn, está bien.. –**_ Contestó Hotaru levantándose de su lugar, caminando junto a Ryotta; tomándole la mano.

Ryotta formo una larga sonrisa en sus labios y las dos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su casa.

Hotaru mantenía el secreto de la Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo de Ryotta; ya qué en aquel pueblo: las repentinas muertes del ganado de un granjero o la destrucción de los campos de agricultura, hacia que los habitantes estuvieran alertas de cualquier ataque de animales salvajes, a Hotaru le preocupaba internamente esto; ya que Ryotta se transformaba en un lobo e iba a explorar en los profundos bosques cerca del grande terreno que tenía la casa de sus padres, siendo un objetivo fácil para un cazador.

~_Actualidad, Narrado en 3era Persona_~

– _**Ho-Hotaru.. –**_ Susurró petrificada Ryotta, al reconocer a la persona que estaba delante de ella.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

Ryotta está vez corrió detrás del sillón, ocultándose del ataque masivo de Bakas de Hotaru, quien ahora estaba más que molesta.

– _**Tu.. Después de que dejaste de mandarme cartas por medio año, me preocupaste imaginándome las peores escenas en mi mente .. –**_ Dijo totalmente seria.

– _**¿E-Eh, Imai-san?.. –**_ Susurró Tobita mientras se alejaba lentamente de Hotaru, seguido de Narumi.

Ryotta asomó su cabeza por encima del sillón.

– _**L-Lo siento.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, con voz arrepentida.

– _**Tsk.. –**_ Chasqueó su lengua, aún molesta mientras guardaba su Baka-Gun.

Ryotta salió lentamente de su escondite, dirigiéndose a Hotaru con una leve sonrisa.

– _**¡Hoho~, ¿Asi qué Imai-san ya conocía a Ry-chan? –**_ Dijo Narumi mientras se quitaba su casco de guerra, acercándose a las dos niñas.

Hotaru lo miró con su típica mirada asesina.

– _**Hotaru y yo fuimos amigas de la infancia, mientras estaba en Francia, Narumi-sensei. –**_ Explicó Ryotta con una sonrisa tímida, Ryotta concentró su mirada en el niño que estaba a un lado de Narumi.

– _**E-esto.. ¡U-Un gusto conocerte, Azura-san!; Me llamo Tobita Yu, pero puedes llamarme Iinchou.. –**_ Se presentó Tobita, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– _**I-Igualmente.. –**_ Contestó Ryotta, mientras su personalidad cambiaba a ansiedad.

– _**¡Muy bien, chicos! Ahora.. ¿Podrían llevarse a Ryotta con ustedes a presentarla en su Clase B? –**_ Preguntó Narumi con una sonrisa.

– _**Si, Narumi-sensei. –**_ Contestó amablemente Tobita.

Hotaru tomó la mano de Ryotta y la llevó a arrastras junto con Iinchou.

~_Narrado por Ryotta~_

Esta sensación.. pensé que ya no la volvería a sentir nunca más.

Hotaru estaba a un lado mio, mientras que en el otro estaba Iinchou.

Salimos de la Sala de Maestros, con nuestra nueva dirección hacia la Clase B.

Mientras caminábamos por los pequeños parques, noté que algunos estudiantes estaban pasando por ahí, me imaginé que era porque se dirigían a sus respectivas clases.

Pero..

De repente algunos estudiantes pararon de caminar al vernos, me miraban fijamente de pies a cabeza..

Mis vendajes en el rostro y mis Controladores Alices llamaban mucho la atención, por lo visto.

La ansiedad iba aumentando en mí segundo tras segundos, mientras más miradas se clavaban en mí.

Involuntariamente empecé a temblar y apreté la mano de Hotaru.

– _**¿Qué pasa? –**_ Preguntó Hotaru con voz seria, volteando su cabeza hacia a mí..

– … – Las palabras no salían de mi boca, tan solo miré hacia mi alrededor.

Hotaru cambió su vista y vio alrededor también, dándose cuenta de la situación.

– _**..**__**Qué tanto miran ustedes. **__**–**_ Dijo lo suficientemente alto mientras veía a los ojos a cada estudiante que se nos quedaba viendo, los estudiantes apartaban rápidamente su vista y salían caminando a paso rápido, casi corriendo.

Agradecí mentalmente a Hotaru por eso..

Llegamos hacia otro edifico, los pasillos estaban vacios pero había mucho ruido en los salones que nosotros íbamos pasando.

Nos detuvimos en uno, el más ruidoso para ser exactos.

Iinchou me sonrió.

– _**¡Tranquila, Ry-chan; estoy seguro que serán amables contigo! O bueno.. solo la mayoría. –**_ Esto último lo susurró.

Después Iinchou abrió la gran puerta de madera; toda la clase se silenció de repente.

Hotaru entró normalmente, seguido de Iinchou; el cual me dio suerte antes de entrar.

Mi corazón estaba saliéndose de mi pecho, estaba a punto de entrar también hasta qué..

De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, la gota que rebasó el vaso.

– _**¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡ –**_ Grité liberando toda la presión que tenía en ese momento.

Al instante mi Alicia reaccionó.

~_Narrado en 3era Persona_~

En tal solo cuestión de segundos, la Alicia de Ryotta había reaccionado a causa de todos los nervios y la presión que ella sentía.

Ahora había un lobo corriendo por los pasillos, mientras este chillaba de pánico.

¿Quién la había asustado?, Narumi.

Todos los alumnos de la clase B salieron a los pasillos al escuchar los chillidos del lobo.

– _**¿Qué fue eso? –**_

– _**¿Acaso fue un perro? –**_

– _**No creó que un perro pudiera pasar toda la seguridad de las rejas eléctricas de la Academia.. –**_

– _**¡¿Pero, escucharon el anterior grito?! –**_

Todos los estudiantes murmuraban entre sí.

Narumi sintió una mirada, totalmente **furiosa** detrás de él.

Narumi rió totalmente nervioso mientras retrocedía lentamente. _**– V-Verás, Hotaru-chan.. Q-quise hacerle una pe-pequeña bromita a-a Ry-chan.. –**_ Murmuró mientras Hotaru avanzaba paso por paso, apuntándole con una GRAN Baka-Gun.

– _**Usted sabía.. que ella tiene.. problemas.. de ansiedad.. ¿no es así?.. –**_ Comentó Hotaru con voz que ni siquiera se podía describir, así solamente estaba.. Furiosa.

– _**Esa Alicia.. se activa cuando.. se siente.. amenazada.. –**_ Continuaba Hotaru mientras que atrás de ella se encontraba todo el grupo de la Clase B, ignorando su pequeña conversación.

– _**¡I-Iremos a buscarla, e-eh.. NOGI-KUN! –**_ Gritó Narumi.

– _**¿Q-qué quiere..? –**_ Contestó Ruka, Natsume no estaba con él; Natsume había salido de la clase para tomar un poco de aire.

– _**Necesito que nos ayudes a encontrar a el lobo- –**_ Narumi rápidamente se tapó la boca, arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho.

– _**¡¿EEEEH, ESO FUE UN LOBO?! –**_ Gritaron algunos estudiantes, sorprendidos.

– _**¿Y por qué debería de ayudarles? –**_ Preguntó Ruka con el ceño levemente fruncido, ocultando sus verdaderas razones.

– _**En realidad, Ruka quiere desesperadamente ir a ver al lobo, ya que es uno de sus animales favoritos y además de que nunca había visto uno de cerca. –**_ Se escuchó una voz detrás de Narumi.

– _**¡Tsk, deja de leer mi mente Kokoroyomi! –**_ Gritó Ruka con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– _**Nogi-san, no te estamos obligando a ir con nosotros. De todas formas, siempre eh querido probar la carne de lobo; dicen que tiene sabor a pollo. –**_ Habló Hotaru, mientras mostraba uno de sus dardos tranquilizantes.

– _**¡E-Eh.. P-pero yo.. ARGH!, De acuerdo..–**_ Murmuró Ruka, si algo conocía sobre 'La Reina de la Frialdad' era que siempre hablaba totalmente enserio, además de que se preocupaba sobre el lobo de pelaje carmesí.

– _**Y-Yo iré a ayudarlos.. –**_Susurró Iinchou.

Entonces el grupo que estaba compuesto por ; Narumi, Hotaru, Iinchou y Ruka, fueron en busca de aquel lobo carmesí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El lobo mientras corría descontroladamente por los pasillos, había empujado a algunas personas que se atravesaban en su camino.

Finalmente encontró una ventana abierta, corrió rápidamente impulsándose sobre sus patas traseras y saltó hacia el exterior de la ventana, aterrizando en un árbol.

Después saltó en rama y rama hasta bajarse del árbol y correr hacia donde el viento le indicara.


	10. Noveno Capítulo

Capítulo 9

Ryotta no estaba en todos sus sentidos, y encima de todo, ella estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Ryotta corría en zic zac; evitando con esfuerzo a los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino.

Después Ryotta tropezó con sus propias patas, cayendo al suelo mientras rodaba sobre este, el pastizal la frenó y allí se quedó; acostada por unos segundos.

Su respiración era realmente agitada, cerró sus ojos por unos momentos para pensar en todo lo que ah ocurrido hasta ahora.

.

.

.

– _**¡Rayos *ah*.. me escapé *ah* en mi primer *ah* día de clases!.. –**_Susurró entrecortadamente, intentó pararse en sus cuatro patas pero no tenían fuerza alguna.

Después de otros segundos, intentó respirar profundamente; intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma e intentó nuevamente pararse.

–_**..Gh.. –**_ Susurró mientras sus patas flaqueaban un poco, amenazando en fallar si sostenía su cuerpo por más tiempo.

Caminó lentamente hacia un árbol, recargándose en él sobre su costado.

– _**Narumi me va a matar- No, Hotaru lo hará primero.. –**_ Murmuró mientras veía a su alrededor, sin conocer que en el lugar donde ahora mismo pisando era el territorio de uno de los guardianes del Bosque Norte.

Ryotta siguió caminando, encontrándose con árboles, árboles y.. ¡oh! Más árboles.

' _Tsk.. tendré que esperar hasta que mi Alicia ya esté totalmente calmada para poder transformarme completamente en humano sin los efectos secundarios..'_ Pensó mientras atravesaba algunos matorrales.

Al atravesarlos, encontró un pequeño terreno que supuso que era la cancha de futbol, ya que tenía porterías y algunas líneas marcadas en la tierra.

En una parte de la cancha vio a un grupo de niños pequeños y su maestro de deportes a un lado de ellos.

Un recuerdo apareció en su mente, mientras sonreía levemente..

.

.

.

~_Hace 4 años atrás_~

Ryotta estaba en su forma de lobo, recorriendo los bosques que estaban alrededor de su casa; de pronto vio un camino trazado en el bosque y lo siguió.

Cuando llegó hasta el final del camino, la había guiado hacia un pequeño parque, cerca del pueblo.

Había niños jugando con la pelota a pasársela entre sí, niñas jugando con sus muecas o haciéndose trenzas entre ellas, Mamás hablando de los logros de sus hijos y padres riéndose entre sí como los verdaderos amigos que ellos eran.

Ryotta jamás había visto este tipo de ambiente tan cálido, ya que sus padres la mantenían aislada de todo el pueblo a causa de la Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo, pero Ryotta no se quejaba al estar con sus padres, ya que ellos la trataban con mucho amor y calidez.

De repente una pequeña niña con largas trenzas en su cabello y gafas sobre sus ojos se acercaba hacia los matorrales, donde Ryotta se ocultaba, la niña se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó.

– _**¡Oh, hola amiguito!; ¿te has perdido? – **_Preguntó la niña, mientras se sentaba en la tierra, enfrente de lo que creía ser un 'perro'.

Ryotta subió sus orejas, pensó que podría ser una oportunidad inigualable en hacer amigas.

– _**Ven aquí, no te haré daño. –**_ Dijo la pequeña, alargando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ryotta lentamente salió del matorral, mostrando su pelaje carmesí y ojos dorados.

Un perro se alarmó y comenzó a ladrar hacia la dirección de donde estaban Ryotta y la niña.

Unos niños se acercaron junto a la niña, viendo a Ryotta como si fuera un bicho raro.

– _**¿Qué es eso? –**_ Preguntó uno con su mirada curiosa.

– _**Es un perrito, lo quiero adoptar.. –**_ Contestó la niña.

Ryotta sabía que algo iba mal, y miró detrás de ellos, en donde estaba aquel enorme perro apunto de zafarse de su correa, y sucedió lo predicho.

Aquel perro de raza de Pastor Alemán se abalanzó sobre Ryotta, embistiéndola contra el suelo mientras encajaba sus dientes en la piel de Ryotta, Ryotta reaccionó involuntariamente quitándose al perro de encima, para después devolverle un mordisco con sus poderosas mandíbulas de lobo en el hocico del Pastor Alemán quien le ganaba en fuerza y tamaño, pero no agilidad.

– _**¡Mamá, un perro se está peleando con Billie! –**_ Gritó desesperadamente un niño, mientras corría hacia un grupo de señoras, quienes al instante gritaron.

– _**¡UN LOBO! –**_ Gritó una de ellas mientras alejaban a los niños de la pelea callejera entre Ryotta y el Pastor Alemán.

Ryotta y 'Billie' se observaban entre sí mientras se lanzaban gruñidos mostrando sus mandíbulas caninas entre sí, al mismo tiempo que caminaban lentamente rodeándose.

Billie nuevamente se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Ryotta, con la intención de embestirla; pero ella fue rápida y lo esquivó para después inmovilizarlo en el suelo, posicionándose encima de él de un movimiento, al instante el perro chillaba de miedo.

Ryotta no tenía la intención de herirlo, mucho menos matarlo enfrente de los niños; todo lo que podía hacer era defenderse de él.

Uno de los niños agarró una piedra y la arrojó directamente hacia la cabeza de Ryotta.

– _**¡DEJA BILLIE EN PAZ, LARGATE! –**_ Gritó con miedo en su voz.

Otros niños más tomaron unas piedras pequeñas y comenzaron a arrojarlas mientras le gritaban hacia Ryotta, quien tan pronto cuando recibió fuertes golpes de una piedra más grande que la otra; corrió rápidamente hacia los matorrales; desapareciendo de la vista de todas aquellas personas.

Después de aquello, Ryotta se transformó en humano; pero esta vez tenía moretones y raspones en todo su cuerpo; su vestido también estaba sucio por la tierra en la que ella fue lanzada bruscamente, en su frente había un pequeño hilo de sangre a causa de la primera piedra que impactó su cabeza mientras ella era un lobo.

Lentamente se dirigió a casa, donde se encontraba lejano al pueblo; era totalmente solitario, por lo que no tenían vecino alguno, ya que se encontraba en medio de un campo de árboles y colinas.

Una hermosa anciana estaba sentada en una mecedora, moviéndose de atrás a adelante mientras tejía un pequeño peluche de un conejito el cual le faltaba un pequeño brazo.

La anciana al ver a Ryotta, saltó de la mecedora y se dirigió a ella a toda prisa.

– _**¡Ryotta!, ¿Qué te sucedió?.. –**_ Preguntó la anciana totalmente preocupada mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la niña.

– _***hic*.. F-fui hacia un pequeño p-parque *hic y-y qu-quería hacer a-amigas.. *hic* des-después un.. perro me *hic* a-atacó y ..me a-arrojaron..piedras..*hic*–**_Tartamudeó Ryotta, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sus piernas estaban flaqueando demasiado; ya que esa fue la primera vez que peleó con otro animal cara a cara.

– _**Ry..Te había dicho que no debes irte hacia lo más haya fuera de nuestra propiedad, ¿no?.. –**_ Pregunto la anciana con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

La anciana tenía un hermoso cabello albino que le llegaba hasta su cintura, la cual estaba recogido en una coleta con algunos broches en su flequillo, sus ojos era de color azul marino y su tez era pálida y pero a la vez suave; la Madre adoptiva de Ryotta; Violette Le' Rose, la cual ocultaba la existencia de las Alicias aún sin tener uno; también una muy reconocida costurera del pueblo.

– _**P-pero *hic* mami.. e-ellos no se *hic* veían como ma-malas personas.. –**_ Dijo la niña mientras se tallaba sus ojos con una de sus manos, sin dejar de hablar entre cortadamente.

– _**Sí.. pero la gente no está acostumbrada a ver lobos, cariño. –**_Susurró la anciana mientras abrazaba a la niña.

– _**N-No quiero tener esta .. 'A-..Alicia…', la g-gente odia a los lo-lobos.. no quiero que me odien.. –**_ Murmuró Ryotta, mientras la anciana la cargaba en sus brazos.

– _**Papá y yo no te odiamos, aunque todo el mundo se pusiera en tu contra; nosotros jamás te dejariamos sola. –**_ La pequeña levantó su vista, sorprendida.

– _**Ahora, vamos a casa; te prepararé un baño caliente y después pídeme que quieres cenar, te prepararé lo que sea. –**_ Dijo la anciana mientras caminaba con Ryotta en sus brazos hacia el pórtico de su casa, recogió el pequeño conejo de peluche y se adentraron en su casa.

.

.

.

~_Actualidad~_

La sonrisa se Ryotta se había borrado al recordar la escena de la pelea, después bajó su vista y caminó de regreso hacia los matorrales.

Se situó debajo de un árbol, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

Ryotta seguía teniendo la gorra en su cabeza y la bufanda alrededor de su suave cuello.

Suspiró pesadamente.

– _**..Quizás debería regresar con Hotaru y los demás.. –**_ Susurró mientras hacia algunos garabatos en la tierra con las pequeñas garras de su pata derecha.

– _**Pero.. ¿Qué pasaría si mis nuevos compañero me clase me rechazan? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mirando hacia al cielo.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y sintió como volvía a su forma humana.

– _**¡Rayos, ahora tengo que lidiar con los efectos..! –**_ Se quejó mientras sentía sus orejas aún bajo la gorra y revolvía su cola detrás de ella.

Se paró del árbol, mientras veía hacia todas las direcciones antes de trotar hacia otro árbol.

– _**Si no tuviera la cola.. tal vez pasaría desapercibida de al menos unas cuantas miradas.. –**_ Dijo Ryotta, volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro, viendo como su esponjosa cola carmín se agitaba con nerviosidad.

Ryotta sigilosamente corría de árbol a árbol, escondiéndose de cualquier mirada.

Hasta que..

.

.

.

.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la camisa de su cuello, alzándola al aire.

La cara de Ryotta se volvió pálida al ver quien la sostenía en el aire.

– _**Tu.. Mocosa problemática.. –**_ Dijo Jinno, mientras veía con una mirada intimidante a Ryotta.

– _**J-Jinno-sensei.. –**_ Tartamudeó Ryotta al ver sus ojos.

– _**Ya estoy informado sobre tu situación, Azura-san.. –**_ Dijo Jinno antes de caminar, sosteniendo a Ryotta del cuello de su camisa; como si fuera el pelaje de la espalda de un cachorro.

Ryotta se quedó callada mientras veía al suelo.

.

.

.

– _**¡Ry-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! –**_ Gritó Narumi, mientras veía para todos lados.

Ruka, Iinchou y Hotaru, observaban a Narumi como si estuviera loco.

–_**Finjamos que no lo conocemos.. –**_ Susurró Hotaru mientras los dos niños asentían y se alejaban un poco de Narumi.

– _**¡RYY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! –**_ Gritó más fuerte Narumi, siguiendo observando hacia todos lados; sin respuesta alguna de la susodicha.

Después de unos minutos siguiendo caminando se escuchó un ruido detrás de ellos.

–_**¡Eh, Narumi! –**_ Gritó una voz bastante gruñona.

Narumi y los 3 niños voltearon detrás de ellos,

– _**Adivina a quien me encontré. –**_ Habló Jinno mostrando a Ryotta, cual tenía la mirada arrepentida y su cola entre sus piernas.

–_**¡Ry-chaaan! –**_ Gritó Narumi arrebatándole a Ryotta del agarre de Jinno.

– _**Hoho~, ¡Me alegra saber que estás bien! –**_ Dijo Narumi mientras asfixiaba a Ryotta en sus brazos.

– _**Narumi-sensei, **__**suéltela.**__** –**_ Dijo Hotaru mientras apuntaba con su Baka gun a Narumi amenazadoramente.

Narumi la dejó en el suelo, aun con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**H-.. ¡Hotaruu! –**_ Gritó Ryotta para después correr detrás de ella.

– _**Ew, no me toques. –**_ Dijo Hotaru apartándose de ella.

Iinchou y Ruka seguían mudos, no solo por la actitud de Imai delante de ella; si no también por la apariencia de Ryotta, la cual le salían unas largas orejas debajo de su gorra, unos bigotes en sus mejillas, una cola esponjosa y no tan larga pelirroja y finalmente sus manos y pies en forma de patas caninas.

Narumi pensó por unos momentos ante la mirada atónita de los niños.

– _**Huuum, al final no necesitaremos la Alicia de Nogi-kun, por lo que veo.. –**_ Susurró Narumi mientras veía disimuladamente a Ryotta, la cual pensó por unos segundos hasta darse cuenta en qué clase de situación ahora ella estaba.

–_**¿ E-E-Entonces.. e-el l-lobo era.. Ryotta-chan? –**_ Murmuró Iinchou saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Narumi asintió con su cabeza.

– _**Verán, Azura-san está ocultando su Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo por motivos personales; así que no piensen que esto es una amenaza pero.. ya que ustedes la vieron, les pido amablemente que guarden el secreto, en esto también te incluye; Imai-san. –**_ Explicó Narumi poniendo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**S-Sí, Narum-sensei.. –**_ Contestó Iinchou un poco nervioso.

Ruka solamente asintió con su cabeza, mientras su mirada seguía clavada en Ryotta.

– _**Mi silencio cuesta caro, 50 Rabittos. –**_ Dijo Hotaru extendiendo su mano hacia Narumi.

– _**¿¡EEH- 50?!, ¡Pero si es tu amiga! –**_ Dijo Narumi, intentando evitar el trato con Imai.

– _**Tiene razón.. –**_ Susurró Hotaru. _**– Entonces serán 80 Rabittos. –**_ Continúo con su mirada inexpresiva.

Narumi de mala gana sacó su cartera, sacando unos billetes; y las extendió hacia la mano de Hotaru.

– _**Imai-san, después no te sorprendas si de repente tu calificación baja una décima. –**_ Susurró Narumi sonriendo con una vena en su frente.

– _**Y usted no se extrañe si de repente aparece muchas fotos de usted vestido de mujer en la portada del periódico mural, Narumi-sensei. –**_ Respondió Hotaru, arrebatándole los billetes con unos símbolos de dinero en sus ojos.

– _**Un placer hacer negocios con usted. –**_ Dijo Hotaru sonriendo malvadamente mientras que ante ella estaba la petrificada mirada de Narumi.

Ryotta veía toda aquella negociación entre Narumi y Hotaru, después cambió su vista hacia Iinchou y Ruka, este último lo desconocía completamente.

– _**L-Lo siento.. ahora Narumi los obligó a guardar mi secreto.. – **_Dijo Ryotta con sinceridad mientras bajaba su cabeza en un acto de perdón.

– _**Tranquila, Ry-chan; solamente nos sorprendió que tuvieras aquella Alicia; ya que.. serías la primera persona con la Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo en entrar a la Academia. –**_ Dijo Inchou sonriendo cálidamente.

Ryotta le regresó una pequeña sonrisa y se volteó a mirar a Ruka, el cual la miraba fijamente.

– _**¡E-Eh, gusto e-en conocerte.. s-soy la nueva a-alumna; Azura Ryotta..! –**_Habló Ryotta, nerviosa porque no podía mirarlo como él lo hacía con ella.

Ruka apenas se dio cuenta en que la estaba mirando por mucho tiempo y apartó la mirada.

– _**U-Un gusto igualmente.. soy Nogi Ruka.. –**_ Se presentó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, ¿por qué se puso tan nervioso de repente?

– _**Lamento que tengas que guardar el secreto de mi Alicia.. – **_Se disculpó nuevamente Ryotta apartando la mirada.

– _**No es nada, Azura-san.. –**_ Ruka sintió unas punzadas en su pecho al pronunciar el apellido de la pequeña, pero lo ignoró.

Ryotta le sonrió tímidamente y volteó su mirada hacia Narumi.

– _**¿Aún tendré que ir a presentarme en la Clase B? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta honestamente incomodada.

– _**Sip, será mejor que ya nos vallamos; no quiero que Misaki descubra que dejé a los alumnos en la responsabilidad de nadie. –**_ Comentó Narumi mientras rascaba su nuca nerviosamente, recordando todos los regaños que su compañero le hacía por sus irresponsabilidades.

– _**D-De acuerdo.. pero.. ¿qué hare con mis efectos secundarios? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras veía sus manos.

– _**Bueno tu cola ya no está, también el efecto sobre tus manos y piernas desapareció.. creo que solo hay que ocultar tus orejas con la gorra y esperar hasta que se termine su efecto. – **_Dijo Narumi mientras acomodaba la gorra en la cabeza de Ryotta, ocultando las orejas de esta.

– _**M-me adelantaré.. –**_ Murmuró Ruka antes de salir corriendo.

– _**No confió en Nogi-san. –**_ Dijo Hotaru una vez que el niño rubio salió de la vista de todos.

– _**Es inevitable.. – **_Susurró Iinchou mientras sonreía con un gotita en su frente_**.**_

– _**Iinchou, Imai; lleven a Ryotta nuevamente a clases, tardaré un buen rato mientras haré una pequeña charla privada entre Jinno y yo. –**_ Dijo Narumi con voz temblorosa al sentir la mirada intimidante de Jinno sobre él.

– _**De acuerdo, vámonos. –**_ Contestó Hotaru mientras tomaba la mano de Ryotta, entrelazando sus dedos en sus garras de sus Controladores Alices.

Iinchou sonrió y los 3 comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la Clase B.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado por Ruka~_

_¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?.._

Esa pregunta hacía eco en mi mente mientras corría hacia la Clase B, al llegar a la puerta me paré en seco y respiré profundamente intentando calmarme por haber corrido tanto.

Recientemente mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado, y creo que no era por el cansacio..

'_Azura-san.. ¿Quién es ella realmente..?'_ Pensé antes de entrar normalmente hacia la Clase B.

– _**¡Kyya, Ruka-kun llegó!~ –**_

– _**¡Apuesto a que fue a hipnotizar a aquel lobo! –**_

– _**¡Tal y como se esperaba de Ruka-kun! ~**__**–**_

Más y más niñas decía todas aquellas tonterías..

Caminé lentamente hacia mi lugar, el cual a un lado de este me esperaba un no muy contento Natsume.

– _**Escuché que entró otro 'lobo' en la Academia y tú fuiste con Narumi a detenerlo.. –**_ Dijo completamente serio, sin voltearse a mirarme.

Suspiré e intenté de hablar pero él me interrumpió.

– _**Sabes muy bien que el primer lobo casi y te hubiera mordido, si no hubiese sido por mí. – **_Habló nuevamente, mientras su voz sonaba un poco áspera.

Sí, había otro lobo en la Academia; aunque este no era un Alicia, era un lobo real; uno de los guardianes de los bosques junto con Mr. Bear.

Aquel lobo había llegado hace aproximadamente 5 meses, en esos 5 meses; había ocurrido todo tipo de ataques hacia los estudiantes incluyendo a los maestros.

El lobo era bastante agresivo, era enorme sin duda alguna; con un pelaje azul-osucro y ojos anormalmente rojos, tenía marcas de cicatrices en todo su hocico; y una más grande atravesando desde su frente hasta su nariz, también tenía algunos rasguños en su cuerpo. El lobo tenía un agujero en una de sus largas orejas y un collar de cuero alrededor de su cuello, la cuál era un bloqueador contra Alicias.

Kokoroyomi había escuchado en una de las mentes de los maestros que el lobo sería un nuevo guardián del Bosque Sur, la cual era un territorio bastante boscoso e húmedo y por lo tanto más temido que el Bosque Norte, el cual era el territorio de Mr. Bear. Con el lobo rondando por esas zonas en la medianoche; ningún espía de una organización entraba a la Academia.

Un día iba viniendo de una pequeña reunión de mi clase y me desvíe por un camino diferente al cual yo normalmente usaba.

De la nada aquel lobo apareció, embistiéndome con agresividad; pude ver en sus ojos que realmente no quería estar aquí; que quería regresar a su hogar.. pero sus ojos se remplazaron por ojos furiosos y por poco me mordía un brazo, si no hubiera sido por Natsume; que usó su Alicia como una barrera de fuego a mi alrededor, espantándolo.

La descripción del lobo aún era desconocida, incluso la anterior descripción solo era lo que había visto una de las víctimas del lobo; poco tiempo después le llamaron por un apodo que personalmente desagradaba, la cual era; 'Bestia Azul'.

– _**Estoy bien, el 2ndo lobo es totalmente diferente al primero; te lo tengo muy seguro. –**_ Le dije con una sonrisa, él suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia su manga.

– _**Síí, totalmente.. DIFEREEEENTE, Ruka-kuun. –**_ Canturreó una voz detrás de mí.

' _¡Rayos, Kokoroyomi posiblemente leyó mi mente! ' _ Pensé recordando los pensamientos sobre Azura-san.

– _**Eso fue lo primero que leí antes de que entrarás a la clase. –**_ Respondió Koko, sonriendo inexpresivamente como siempre.

– _**Así..que.. ¿Conociste a 'Azura-san', nóó? – **_Canturreo Kokoroyomi, atrayendo la atención de todos en la clase, incluyendo la de Natsume.

Al instante sentí como todo mi rostro se tiñó de rojo, y las furiosas miradas de los fan-clubs.

– _**Hoho~ Ruka-kun; ¿Acaso piensas guardarte egoístamente tus pensamientos? –**_ Preguntó Kitsumene con una sonrisa cómplice alado de Koko.

Natsume me miraba con una ceja arqueada.

' _¡Oh no, seguramente Koko leyó sobre la Alicia del Lobo de Azura- ¡OH DIOS, DEJA DE PENSAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ RUKA! '_

Kokoroyomi se mostró sorprendido.

– _**¿La Alicia del L- ¡Mmph Mp! –**_ Kokoroyomi no pudo terminar su frase, antes de que le tapará la boca con las palmas de mi mano.

' _¡Si te atreves a decir sobre la Alicia del Lobo de Azura-san, realmente te arrepentirás.. y no estoy hablando sobre mí.. te estoy advirtiendo de Imai-san! '_ Pensé rápidamente, mientras con mi mirada rogaba de que no hablara.

La cara de Kokoroyomi se mostró pálida por unos segundos y asintió con su cabeza.

Lentamente le quite mi mano de su boca y regresé en silencio a mi lugar a lado de Natsume, quien me miraba sospechosamente.

– _**Después te contaré sobre algo.. – **_Le susurré, él asintió con su cabeza y siguió leyendo su manga.

Después la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Iinchou, Imai y a Narumi, estos primeros se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Este último entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**¡Hola mis niños! ~ –**_ Saludó Narumi.

– _**Lamento la tardanza y el incidente del 'lobo'.. –**_ Dijo tosiendo un poco. _**– Muy bien, Azura-san, entra por favor. – **_Continuo Narumi..

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era Persona_~

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una pequeña y nerviosa pelirroja.

La niña tenía su cabello carmesí recogido en una larga coleta atado en un listón negro en forma de moño; tenía el uniforme estándar de primaria el cual era la minifalda a cuadros roja y un chaleco de cuello blanco, en un pequeño lado se mostraba su rango de Estrella; la cual era simple, y botas negras hasta las rodillas.

Lo que más resaltaba de ella eran sus vendajes alrededor de su rostro, mostrando el ojo izquierdo el cual era de color ámbar, rozando con el color mostaza, su piel se veía pálida y suave; pero los cubría todos los llamativos Controladores Alices que tenía.

Hotaru, Iinchou y Ruka no habían pensado tanto sobre los vendajes y sus Controladores Alices ahora que la observaban con más detalles.

Ryotta entró casi tambaleando por el flaqueo de sus piernas, y caminó hasta quedarse en el medio de su clase.

– _**¿Oigan.. acaso esas cosas son Controladores Alices?.. –**_

– _**Ahora que lo pienso.. no sabía que sus dos Alicias eran 'tan' peligrosas.. – **_

– _**Oye, mira sus vendajes.. – ¡Es cierto, que extraña es..! –**_

Más y más murmullos se escucharon en la clase al momento de observar cada mínimo detalle de Ryotta.

– _**Bueno Azura-san, te dejo para que puedas socializarte con tus nuevos compañeros. ¡Adieu ~! – **_Se despidió Narumi mientras se retiraba de la clase B.

– _**¿E-Eh?.. ¡No, es-espere Na–**_ Ryotta habló terriblemente nerviosa, pero Narumi ya había dejado la Clase B.

Ryotta sintió un escalofrío en su columna, mientras se volteaba a mirar a los alumnos en un incomodo silencio.

Nonoko junto a Anna se pararon de sus asientos, acercándose a Ryotta con un poco de miedo en sus miradas, aunque no más que Ryotta.

– _**H-Hola.. Soy Anna y.. mi amiga se llama.. Nonoko. –**_ Tartamudeó mientras Nonoko se ocultaba detrás de Anna, observando la reacción de Ryotta.

– _**Y-Yo.. ¡Un gusto conocerlas! –**_ Ryotta elevó un poco su tono de voz, sorprendiéndolas.

Las dos niñas levantaron su vista hacia Ryotta, quien apartó su vista con su rostro totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

– _**Igualmente, Azura-san.. –**_ Respondió Nonoko, sonriendo levemente al igual que Anna.

Hotaru se encontraba observando todo, desde su lugar.

Ruka y Natsume se encontraban en sus lugares, Ruka miró disimuladamente a Natsume; quien observaba a Ryotta fijamente, concentrándose en sus Controladores Alices y sus vendajes.

Ryotta miro detrás de ellas y se encontró la mirada de Hotaru.

Pero después su concurso de miradas se vio interrumpida por una niña de cabello verde, corto y rizado.

– _**¡Oye tú! –**_ Gritó mientras otras chicas se ponían detrás de ella.

– _**¿E-eh.. Yo? – **_Ryotta se apuntó a sí misma con su garra índice de su Controlador Alice en forma de guantes para moto en su mano.

– _**¡Sí TÚ, no te creas tanto solo por tener muchos Controladores Alices! –**_ Gritó Sumire, indignada mientras las chicas de atrás asentían con su cabeza.

– _**¿Ah?.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta confusa, ¿qué no se creyera tanto?

– _**¡¿Qué Alicia tienes?! – **_Gritó Sumire, apartando a Anna y a Nonoko de su camino acercándose amenazadoramente a Ryotta, la cual retrocedió por completo hasta toparse con el pizarrón.

– _**E-eh Y-yo.. b-bueno.. v-veras.. –**_ Murmuraba incoherentemente Ryotta mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus garras.

' _¡Le prometí a Narumi no decir nada de mis Alicias..!'_ Pensó Ryotta rápidamente.

– _**¡Sumire-san, no la pongas nerviosa!.. –**_ Dijo Iinchou lo suficientemente alto para que Sumire y su grupo lo escuchara, él se paró de su asiento acercándose un poco hacia el grupo de Sumire., visiblemente nervioso.

Sumire volteó su cabeza, mirando con disgusto al delegado.

Mochu, un niño que tenía la Alicia de la Telepatía se acercó a él, empujándolo haciendo que Iinchou cayera al suelo.

– _**¡I-Inchou..! – **_Dijo Ryotta, para después apartar a Sumire y tener la intención de ayudar a Iinchou.

Pero Mochu levantó a Ryotta hacia los aires con la Alicia de la Telepatía, Incluso ella podía tocar el techo; estaba demasiado alto.

Anna y Nonoko se alejaron, temblorosas.

Ruka y Natsume observaban todo lo que pasaba; Ruka no podía evitar sentir pena por Ryotta; por el otro lado Natsume observaba cada movimiento de Ryotta.

– _**¡Chi-chicos, paren ya! –**_ Gritó Anna con la voz temblorosa, pero recibió una mirada desafiante de parte del grupo de Sumire.

Iinchou se levantó por sí mismo y miró preocupado a Ryotta, quien estaba totalmente inmóvil en el aire.

Se escuchó un chasquido.

Todos miraron a Natsume, él volteó a ver hacia Ryotta con su mirada intimidante.

– _**Bájenla. –**_ Dijo sin emoción alguna, Mochu obedeció y bajó a Ryotta del aire.

Ryotta se tropezó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

– _**¡Gh..! – **__Se quejó_ pero después concentró su vista en Natsume.

Natsume se paró de su lugar, seguida de las nerviosas miradas de sus compañeros; incluyendo la de Ruka.

– _**Cuál es tu Alicia. –**_ Ordenó Natsume mientras estaba parado enfrente de ella, a unos cuantos pasos.

Ryotta se sentía intimidada y no lo pensó ni dos veces en decir..

– _**¿Por qué debería decirlo? –**_ Contestó con una pregunta. Ryotta sintió como se arrepentía de haberle contestado así.

Natsume chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente y Mochu la levantó hacia el techo otra vez.

– _**Lo repetiré por última vez, **__**cuál es tu Alicia.**__** –**_ Preguntó nuevamente Natsume.

Ryotta no rompería la promesa que hizo con Narumi.

– _**La nulificación..y la curación.. – **_Susurró Ryotta.

– _**Si en realidad tienes esas Alicias, ¿Por qué usas tantos Controladores Alices? –**_ Preguntó Sumire, con una risa burlona en su rostro.

Hotaru no podía estar más que irritada, intentaba controlar su pulso de ir a abalanzarse sobre Sumire para golpearla por lo que le hacía a la inocente de su amiga.

– _**Y-Yo.. N-No.. –**_ Murmuraba Ryotta nerviosamente mientras aún estaba en el aire, hasta que sintió algo en su cuello..

– _**¡Ghh..! A-ah!... N-No.. –**_ El collar que tenía Ryotta se estaba activando, encajando sus púas en su cuello lentamente.

Su collar servía para controlar su Alice del Joker, La Alicia del Joker se activaba de acuerdo a las reacciones de Ryotta, si ella se sentía amenazada; su Alicia se activaría involuntariamente como un mecanismo de defensa, el collar retenía su Alicia; pero para retenerlo era necesario que ella sintiera un dolor severo para que sus emociones se controlaran al igual que Alicia; Así funcionaba su collar o como le dicen en la academia, un collar de obediencia.

Natsume no había notado su collar, al cual al mirarlo reconoció que ella también era obligada a usar esos collares para obediencia.

Natsume ya iba a pedir que la bajaran, pero alguien se adelantó primero que él.

*BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA*

Hotaru no pudo controlarse, y le disparó a Mochu; el cual al recibir las balas dejó caer a Ryotta desde una altura no tan alta.

– _**Si ustedes quieren seguir molestando a mi mejor amiga, adelante; quiero ver que lo hagan enfrente de mi cara. –**_ Dijo Hotaru su voz sonó totalmente seca y fría, después caminó hacia Ryotta ayudándola a levantarse; Ryotta aún seguía sintiendo punzadas en su cuello.

Mochu, un poco aturdido por el golpe; rápidamente se dirigió hacia Hotaru.

– _**¡Tu.. Te vas arre– **_Mochu no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue golpeado directamente en su mejilla, por un guante en forma de pezuña de caballo; invento creado por Hotaru.

Hotaru avanzo unos pasos hacia Mochu, quien tenía la mejilla con una marca de una pezuña en una de sus mejillas; pero una mano la detuvo.

– _**Ho-Hotaru.. Estoy bien, d-déjalo ya.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta haciendo algunas muecas de dolor mientras tomaba a Hotaru de su hombro con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se tomaba del collar.

Todos en la clase estaban sorprendidos, incluso Natsume.

No solo por la agresividad de Imai, también por la forma en que Ryotta la calmó por completo con unas simples palabras.

' _Al parecer.. ella es diferente..'_ Pensó Natsume viendo disimuladamente a Ryotta, mientras se volteaba sobre sí mismo y caminaba hacia su lugar.

– _**Si quieres ser aceptada por nosotros, te propongo un reto. –**_ Habló Natsume lo suficientemente alto, atrayendo toda la atención de la clase en él.

Ryotta ignoró las ligeras punzadas y miró con una firme mirada a Natsume.

– _**Si puedes pasar por lo menos media hora en el Bosque Norte, te aceptaremos. –**_ Dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Ruka.

Todos se petrificaron al momento de escuchar 'Bosque Norte'.

– _**¿Bosque Norte..? –**_ Susurró Ryotta, sin entender por qué todos se quedaron mudos.

– _**Ry-chan, el Bosque Norte tiene fama de ser el segundo lugar más temido de toda la Academia, además de que en ese terreno se encuentra el territorio de uno de los guardianes del Bosque Norte.. –**_ Explicó Iinchou un poco nervioso, mientras se situaba a lado de Ryotta.

– _**Acepto. –**_ Dijo al instante Ryotta, sorprendiendo a todos.

Natsume mentalmente deslizó una sonrisa socarrona.

– _**Seré piadoso porque eres nueva, dejaré que lleves a dos personas contigo. – **_Dijo Natsume mientras veía hacia la ventana donde estaba el Bosque Norte a la vista.

Hotaru se alejó lentamente de Ryotta, ella lo notó;

– _**No iré contigo, tengo muchos inventos que hacer antes de estar perdiendo el tiempo jugando a Dora La Exploradora en el bosque. –**_ Dijo Hotaru al instante que Ryotta la miró.

– _**No te preocupes, iré sola. –**_ Contestó Ryotta mientras veía hacia la ventana, en donde estaba el Bosque Norte.

– _**¿¡Ira sola?!, eso es suicidio.. –**_

– _**El guardián la sacará a patadas si entra en sus territorios.. –**_

– _**R-Ry-chan.. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –**_ Preguntó amablemente Iinchou con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– _**No, está bien.. a menos que quieras ir por tu propia voluntad y no solo por acompañarme.. –**_ Contestó Ryotta con una tímida sonrisa.

– _**Entonces, vete por lo menos una media hora; si regresas después de 30 minutos; ya estas aceptada en nuestra clase. –**_ Dijo Natsume mientras ponía su manga en sus ojos y apoyaba sus pies arriba de la mesita del asiento.

– _**P-pero Natsume.. Mandarla al Bosque Norte.. ¿No es un poco..peligroso? –**_ Susurró Ruka en un pequeño tono de preocupación en su voz.

Ryotta acomodó la gorra de su cabeza y la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

– _**Buena suerte, Ry-chan. –**_ Dijeron Iinchou, Anna y Nonoko al momento en que Ryotta pasaba por su lado.

– _**G-Gracias.. –**_ Agradeció Ryotta mientras sus mejillas se calentaban, ella no estaba acostumbrada a agradecer mucho.

_._

_._

_~Después de 5 minutos~_

Todos observaban por la ventana como Ryotta caminaba tranquilamente hacia la entrada del Bosque Norte.

.

.

.

Ryotta entró hacia la supuesta entrada del Bosque Norte, la cual eran simplemente unos árboles separados, dejando un camino de piedras y tierra a la vista.

Ryotta caminó por un buen rato entre los árboles.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado 10 minutos aproximadamente, de hecho a Ryotta le gustaba mucho explorar el ambiente alrededor de ella.

Aunque todo lo que veía solo era pinos, malezas, arbustos y alguno que otro pequeño animal.

Después observó el cielo, el cual estaba nublado y Ryotta sentía ligeras brizas de viento frío alrededor de su cuerpo, lo cual era bastante relajante en su punto de vista.

De pronto escuchó una melodía de unos pequeños pájaros y abrió sus ojos y observó una parpada de pájaros volando por encima de los árboles.

Pero Ryotta observó detenidamente que uno de ellos dejaba de mover lentamente sus pequeñas alas.

' _¡Oh no ' _Pensó con preocupación antes de correr debajo de la parvada de aquellos pájaros, siguiendo con la vista al pequeño que se estaba deteniendo de volar.

Y ocurrió lo inevitable;

El pajarito dejó completamente de volar, cayendo de pico hacia abajo a gran velocidad.

Ryotta reaccionó a tiempo.

La Alicia del Lobo en Ryotta se había activado, haciendo que a ella le crecieran sus largas orejas, después sus saltones bigotes a lado de sus mejillas; a continuación sus manos y piernas se transformaron en patas y finalmente su salió su cola carmesí.

Ryotta, aún sin transformarse en un lobo completamente; sacó sus pequeñas pero útiles garras y corrió en 4 patas hasta unos pinos, después saltó en rama para otra rama; encajando las pequeñas garras en su madera.

De un rápido movimiento ya estaba en la cima del pino, vio como la pequeña figura caía como si fuese un meteorito del cielo.

Al instante se Ryotta se lanzó hacia el camino de donde el pequeño pájaro estaba cayendo en picada; después de unos mili segundos cuando Ryotta sintió a la pequeña criatura en sus manos, la protegió y ella cayó del pino, impactándose contra el suelo; haciendo que ella rodara en el césped por unos instantes.

– _**..Ghh.. Ag-.. – **_ Ryotta se quejaba del dolor de su espalda, ya que era de donde había aterrizado, levantó la vista mientras abría sus garras, encontrándose un pequeño Robín de hermosas plumas pelirrojas, naranjas y amarillas, con un ligero toque negro alrededor de sus redondos ojos color verde-limón.

Ryotta con mucho esfuerzo, se sentó sobre sí misma mientras tenía a su pequeño y plumoso amigo temblando en sus garras.

– _**T-Tranquilo.. no te haré daño, pequeño. –**_ Susurró dulcemente Ryotta mientras que con la punta de su garra, acariciaba las finas plumas de la cabeza del Robín, ese cerró sus ojos disfrutando del tacto.

Ryotta lo observó detenidamente y vio que tenía el ala ligeramente torcida.

– _**Incluso mientras tenías tu ala torcida, ¿igualmente seguiste volando..? –**_Preguntó Ryotta, conmovida de su pequeño amiguito.

– _**Debería aprender más de ti.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras deslizaba una débil sonrisa en sus labios, recordando la 'pelea' que tuvo con 'Sumire' y su grupo.

– _**Creo que debería llevarte con Nogi-san, él sabe más de animales que yo.. Qué ironía, ¿no? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras dejaba al Robín en la tierra, este estaba quieto; observando cada movimiento de Ryotta.

– _**Bueno.. mi padre me enseñó lo básico para tratar con este tipo de cosas. – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras se quitaba la gorra, mostrando sus largas y pelirrojas orejas; entonces después se quitó el listón que tenía en su cabello, soltándoselo libremente.

Ahora Ryotta tenía el cabello suelto hasta por debajo de su cintura, era esponjoso y parecía como si estuviera bastante suave.

Ryotta usó el listón como un mini-vendaje para la ala torcida del robín, rodeándolo con delicadeza y suavidad.

Después Ryotta se paró de su lugar, mientras cargaba al Robín en sus garras de piedra.

– _**Creo que me tendrás que acompañar desde ahora, querido amigo. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras colocaba el robín adentro de su bufanda, mientras la cabeza del pequeño salía de esta; observando a su alrededor.

Después Ryotta siguió su camino, se sentía segura al mostrar los efectos secundarios de su Alicia; aunque aún no tenía idea alguna porque los estudiantes llamaban este bosque un lugar 'temible', para Ryotta era el paraíso mismo, ya que cuando era pequeña ella correteaba por las colinas mientras estaba transformada en un lobo.

Ryotta sintió un escalofrió bajando por su columna, ella ya estaba entrando más profundo del Bosque Norte; y por lo tanto estaba más fresco.

Ryotta paró en seco.

– _**¡A-A-Achuuuuuu! –**_ Estornudó.

– _**Salud. –**_

– _***sniff* Gracias.. –**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Espera un segundo..'.._

La voz había provenido justo debajo de su cabeza, a lado de su cuello.

El Robín habló..

.

.

.

.

Habló..

HABLÓ.

Al parecer él también se sorprendió al ver como Ryotta lo miraba sospechosamente.

Hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de algo.

– _**¡¿PUEDES ENTERDERME?! –**_ Gritó el Robín, mientras volaba un poco con otra ala.

– _**¡¿PUED- ¡A-Ah-Achuuuuuuuuu! *Sniff*- ¡¿PUEDES HABLAR?! –**_ Gritó Ryotta al mismo tiempo que el robín.


	11. Décimo Capítulo

_Capítulo 10_

_ANTERIORMENTE_

_Al parecer él también se sorprendió al ver como Ryotta lo miraba sospechosamente._

_Hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de algo._

– _**¡¿PUEDES ENTERDERME?! –**__ Gritó el Robín, mientras volaba un poco con otra ala._

– _**¡¿PUED- ¡A-Ah-Achuuuuuuuuu! *Sniff*- ¡¿PUEDES HABLAR?! –**__ Gritó Ryotta al mismo tiempo que el robín._

Ryotta retrocedió rápidamente, tropezó por una piedra y cayó; golpeándose nuevamente la espalda.

– _**¡A-Ah..! No de nuevo.. –**_ Mumuró adolorida mientras se acariciaba la espalda con una mano, sobándose su moretón.

– _**¡Ah-, lo siento! –**_ Se disculpó al instante el robín mientras volaba débilmente alrededor de Ryotta.

Ryotta levantó su vista hacia el robín.

– _**..C-creo que puedo entenderte.. Porque tengo.. la Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta, mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla, pensantiva.

– _**¡Tienes razón! – **_Contestó el Robín mientras aterrizaba en el hombro de Ryotta.

– _**E-Eh.. bueno.. – **_Ryotta murmuró un poco incomoda, sin busca del tema de conversación para hablar con el robín.

– _**¿C-Cómo te llamas? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta, mientras sonreía levemente.

– _**No tengo nombre.. – **_Contestó el robín, observándola con curiosidad.

– _**.. ¿Q-Quieres uno?.. –**_ Preguntó nuevamente Ryotta, apartando su mirada.

El robín se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

– _**¡Sí, después de todo; tú me salvaste la vida! –**_ Gritó el robín mientras se acurrucaba en la bufanda del cuello de Ryotta.

Ryotta se sorprendió, pero después soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió cálidamente.

– _**Entonces.. te llamaré.. –**_ Ryotta se quedó pensando por unos momentos.

– _**¡Naomi! – **_Gritó Ryotta de repente.

– _**Soy macho.. – **_Susurró el robín con voz deprimida.

– _**Lo siento, entonces.. **__**PedroPlz **__** –**_Ryotta pensó por varios segundos más.

– _**¡Jerry! –**_ Gritó nuevamente Ryotta.

El robín bajo su vista por unos momentos, pensativo; después la subió.

– _**¡Me gusta el nombre Jerry! –**_ Contestó el robín mientras nuevamente se acurrucaba en el cuello de Ryotta.

Ryotta adoraba a los animales; por lo que estaría mintiendo si ella dijera que no sintió nada al momento en que Jerry se acurrucaba en su cuello.

– _**Gracias eh.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – **_Preguntó Jerry mientras ladeaba su pequeña cabezita.

– _**Ryotta, Azura Ryotta. –**_ Respondió la pequeña mientras le sonreía.

Los ojos de Jerry se abrieron como platos y voló en frente de su cara.

– _**¡¿Enserio eres Ryotta?! –**_ Gritó Jerry, cara a cara con Ryotta.

Ryotta asintió, extrañada por su comportamiento.

– _**¿Eres.. tú la persona.. la cual el 2ndo Guardián a hablado durante estos meses? –**_ Murmuró Jerry mientras tenía su pico entre-abierto.

– _**¿E-El 2ndo Guardián?.. –**_ Preguntó Ryotta, mientras ladeaba una de sus orejas.

– _**¿No lo conoces?, ¡La Bestia Azul a estado hablando de una persona llamada Azura Ryotta durante estos meses! –**_ Gritó Jerry terriblemente nervioso mientras volaba de un lado a otro, rodeando a Ryotta.

Ryotta atrapó en sus garras a Jerry, apretándolo suavemente para que no se escapara.

– _**Jerry, cálmate.. Estás muy alterado. –**_ Susurró Ryotta, mientras abría sus manos; liberando a Jerry.

– _**Es-Es qué.. –**_ Contestó Jerry mientras tartamudeaba un poco.

– _**La Bestia Azul es bastante agresivo con nosotros; los animales del bosque.. además si nosotros le preguntábamos el por qué actuaba de esa manera con nosotros; simplemente murmuraba algo como 'Ella no está aquí.' O cosas por el estilo y nos atacaba, después descubrimos que la persona de la que él hablaba se llamaba; Ryotta Le' Violette.. –**_ Explicó Jerry, calmado.

– _**.. Le' Violette es otro de los apellidos que yo tengo.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta con su mirada atónita.

Esta vez Jerry levantó su vista hacia Ryotta totalmente sorprendido.

– _**Pero.. ¿Acaso él me busca? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta nerviosamente.

– _**Me temo que si.. –**_ Contesto Jerry, mientras bajaba su vista; preocupado.

– _**Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente.. yo tuve un mejor amigo cuando tenía 7 años.. –**_ Dijo Ryotta, intentando recordar..

Hasta que lo recordó perfectamente;

.

.

.

.

_~Hace 4 años atrás; poco después de su primera pelea~_

Ryotta observó el exterior de la ventana de su cuarto, en su casa;

Todo el valle estaba rodeado de blanca y fría nieve, estaba nevando a pleno mes de Noviembre en aquel entonces, el viento acariciaba suavemente las ramas de los gigantes pinos, realmente todo el valle parecía que una nube blanca la había cubierto.

De repente Ryotta observó como un pequeño auto viejo se abría paso por la nieve, quitando la nieve del camino, Ryotta bajó rápidamente de la silla de donde estaba parada para anteriormente observar la ventana; esperando impacientemente a su padre.

Ryotta bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, ya que su cuarto en realidad era el cobertizo de la casa, pero sus padres la modificaron para decorarle como el nuevo cuarto de su péquela pelirroja.

– _**¡Mami, Papi llegó; Papi llegó! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras de debajo de su pequeño vestido salía una cola y encima de su cabellera aparecieran sus típicas largas y pelirrojas orejas, mientras que saltaban sus largos bigotes de sus suaves mejillas.

Ryotta; con los efectos secundarios de su Alicia; corrió en 4 patas hacia la cocina; en donde su madre estaba preparando la cena.

Ryotta corria alrededor de Violette, la cual estaba mareándose.

– _**¡Ryotta, deja de correr alrededor de la casa! – **_Gritó Violette mientras se sostenía de una silla cercana, a causa de los mareos que había causado su pequeña hija traviesa.

Ryotta se burló riéndose a carcajadas mientras seguía corriendo en 4 patas hacia la sala de estar; dirigiéndose hacia una ventana cercana.

De aquel auto bajó; un hombre avanzado de edad, pero se veía que era musculoso y energético sin importarle su edad, tenía el cabello largo y de color albino, recogida en una pequeña coleta; sus ojos eran de color totalmente carmesí, dándole el aspecto de un estricto señor; Rick Le' Violette.

Él fue un ex-maestro de una Academia Alice de Francia; por lo cual él le enseño todos sus conocimientos a Ryotta a temprana edad, tanto de las Alicias como de los estudios, ya que Ryotta no iba a la escuela a causa de su Alicia descontrolada, Rick ahora era un maestro de una universidad cercana al pueblo y también estudiaba clases de medicina.

Rick y Violette se conocieron después de que Rick fuese expulsado de la Academia a causa de que él había perdido su Alicia, ya que solo duraba en su infancia; Violette; al contrario, no tenía una Alicia, pero sabía de su existencia; por lo que ocultaba este hecho.

Cuando Rick bajó del auto con unos costales en uno de sus brazos, otra figura se bajó junto con él; el mejor amigo de Ryotta.

Ryotta se sentó en el suelo tapizado enfrente de la puerta, esperando ansiosamente hasta que su padre abriera esta.

Cuando Rick la abrió, Ryotta se abalanzó hacia sus brazos, el hombre; con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aceptó el abrazo de Ryotta; cargándola en sus brazos.

– _**¿Te portaste bien mientras Papi no estaba? –**_ Preguntó Rick mientras que con uno de sus brazos cargaba a Ryotta mientras que con el otro sostenía grandes costales en su espalda, realmente era fuerte.

Ryotta negó con su cabeza, riendo divertidamente.

– _**Esa es mi hija. –**_ Contestó el hombre divertidamente mientras dejaba los costales en el suelo, mientras subía a Ryotta a sus anchos hombros.

Después Rick trotó por la amplia sala de estar, jugando al 'caballito' con Ryotta, mientras que sus mejillas estaban rojas por la risa.

Violette salió de la cocina, viendo con cara seria a las dos personas.

– _**Ustedes dejen de jugar y preparen la mesa, que la cena está servida. – **_Dijo Violette, mientras se volteaba sobre sí misma, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

– _**Pff, nunca nos deja jugar. –**_ Susurró Rick en tono infantil mientras bajaba con delicadeza a Ryotta de sus hombros.

–_**¿Has dicho algo, cariño? –**_ Dijo Violette, volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Rick negó rotundamente con su cabeza, nadie podía ganarle en una discusión con su esposa; ni siquiera él.

– _**Papi.. ¿Dónde está Azuru? –**_ Preguntó dulcemente Ryotta jalando de la manga del saco de su padre.

– _**Creo que se fue a cazar, no estoy seguro.. Si vas a ir afuera; abrígate bien y no vallas tan lejos de nuestros terrenos. –**_ Dijo el padre mientras le extendía una pequeña gorra y una bufanda a Ryotta.

Ryotta se preparó a salir para buscar a 'Azuru' su primer y único amigo de esas colinas.

.

.

.

El viento refrescante golpeó la cara de Ryotta; para ella era un sentimiento agradable.

Después se transformó en el lobo carmesí que normalmente era, y salió corriendo hacia las blancas colinas.

La nieve no la dejaba correr mucho, por lo que decidió caminar hasta encontrar a Azuru.

De repente escuchó un aullido profundo.

– _**¡Azuru! – **_Ryotta gritó de repente para después correr hacia la dirección de donde se había escuchado el aullido de su amigo.

Corrió topándose con una zona totalmente abierta, no tenía tantos pinos; la nieve seguía cayendo de las grisáceas nubes heladas.

A lo largo del terreno, vio a una mancha azul-oscuro.

Ryotta aulló profundamente, su aullido se había escuchado por todo aquel terreno; haciendo que la figura levantara su cabeza, mirando hacia su dirección.

La figura se trataba de un lobo; era grande sin duda alguna, tenía el pelaje de un color azul profundo, casi rozando con el negro. Tenía intimidantes y serenos ojos anormalmente rojos, tenía algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo; señal de que estuvo peleando con otros animales, defendiendo su territorio.

– _**¡Azuruuuu~ ! –**_ Canturreó Ryotta para después correr hacia su amigo.

El lobo la observó, sereno y calmado.

En las patas de Azuru, había un reciente cadáver de una liebre; todo el cuello de aquella liebre estaba destrozado y chorreaba un poco de líquido carmesí; por lo que todo el hocico de Azuru chorreaba unas gotas carmesí.

A Ryotta no le importó eso y se tumbó junto a Azuru, acostándose a un lado de él.

– _**Oi, Azuru.. ¿Jugamos algo? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta en tono divertido, mientras agitaba su esponjosa cola.

El lobo estaba recostándose a un lado de ella, después la miró por unos segundos y volteó su cabeza hacia otra dirección, ignorándola.

– _**¡Hey Azuru, te estoy hablando! –**_ Dijo Ryotta a punto de pararse, pero Azuru fue más rápido y se sentó sobre su espalda.

– _**¡O-Oye así no me llevo contigo! –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras intentaba moverse, pero Azuru le ganaba en tamaño y fuerza.

Ryotta se rindió y se quedo quieta, mientras observaba como la nieve impactaba suavemente hacia los suelos, cubriéndoles de más nieve.

De repente Ryotta sintió como Azuru se acostaba alrededor de ella; cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, después recostó su cabeza encima de la de Ryotta y cerró sus ojos.

Aunque no lo parecía, Azuru tenía la personalidad del tipo de 'chicos que se muestran indiferentes pero en el interior era una amable y protectora persona'.

Ryotta se acomodó y cerró sus ojos también; a sus padres no les extrañaba que ella se llevara esa clase de amistad con el lobo.

Además de que Azuru formaba parte de la familia; hubo varios casos en donde Azuru defendía a Ryotta de otros animales más grandes que ella, por lo que Ryotta pasaba más tiempo con Azuru en los bosques.

Sus padres lo veían como un tipo de niñera para Ryotta.

Incluso se podía decir que Azuru le enseñaba a Ryotta a como vivir como un ordinario lobo, incluyendo a enseñarle a cazar, algo que sorpresivamente no le extrañaban en lo absoluto a los padres de Ryotta.

.

.

.

_~Actualidad~_

– _**¿Ryotta?.. – **_Preguntó Jerry al momento de ver la mirada perdida de Ryotta.

Ryotta reaccionó abriendo sus ojos un poco para después bajar la vista hacia Jerry, él cual la estaba mirando con confusión aún en la palma de Ryotta.

– _**Lo siento, estaba pensado en algo.. –**_ Se disculpó Ryotta rápidamente, mientras se paraba del suelo.

– _**Tengo que continuar explorando el bosque.. ¿Realmente está bien? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras su rostro tenía una expresión preocupante.

– _**¡Si, te acompañaré! –**_ Contestó el pequeño robín, mientras volaba hacia su hombro.

Después de eso, Ryotta y Jerry siguieron su camino, hacia lo más profundo el bosque; sin saber que ellos se dirigían hacia el Bosque Norte, el territorio de uno de los guardianes.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en la Clase B~_

Ya había pasado más de 25 minutos desde que Ryotta se había ido a cumplir el desafio.

Algunos chicos aún seguían susurrando sobre ella.

– _**¡Apuesto que Mr. Bear la pateará del bosque! –**_ Exclamó uno mientras algunos de los alumnos alrededor lanzaban ligeras carcajadas.

Ruka estaría mientiendo si dejera que no estaba preocupado por la chica nueva; así que pensó en algo rápidamente..

– _**Natsume, tengo que ir hacia la granja; hoy es mi turno de cuidar de los animales de ahí. –**_ Susurró Ruka, en sí era mentira pero alavés era verdad, él no tenía la intención de mentirle; pero al parecer Natsume no le tenía tanta confianza a Ryotta.

– _**Hn. –**_ Respondió asintiendo, mientras su vista estaba bloqueada en el manga qie le cubrían sus ojos.

Ruka salió de la clase, teniendo la intención de dirigirse hacia una pequeña granja no tan lejos de ahí, después de estar cuidando por un buen rato a los animales de la granja; saldría avisar a los animales del bosque acerca de cómo la estaba pasando Ryotta.

Sumire seguía burlándose de Ryotta con su grupo de amigas.

– _**¡Tsk, no sé porque ella entró acá con sus Alicias inútiles! –**_ Gritó cansada Sumire.

– _**¡Si, además de su pinta de 'niña cool' es sumamente irritante! – **_Continúo otra chica más.

Iinchou se acercó a Hotaru.

– _**Imai-san.. Tengo un mal presentimiento.. –**_ Dijo Iinchou, preocupado por la pequeña pelirroja, quien fue sola y sin protección alguna.

– _**Sí, yo también.. –**_ Murmuró Hotaru, sin despegar la vista de su invento por un buen rato.

Después se levantó de su silla, caminando hacia la puerta, ante la sorpresa de Iinchou.

– _**¿I-Imai-san? –**_ Preguntó Iinchou sorprendido.

– _**Seguramente este siendo perseguida en este momento por un oso, o peor aún.. el 2ndo Guardián. – **_Dijo Hotaru seriamente, mientras volteaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**I-Iré contigo.. –**_ Tartamudeo Iinchou mientras acomodaba torpemente sus lentes.

.

.

.

.

Iinchou y Hotaru caminaron por un buen rato, hasta llegar a la entrada del Bosque Norte.

Después comenzaron a dar una larga caminata, llamando el nombre de Ryotta en vano; ya había pasado más de media hora desde que se fue y eso preocupó a Hotaru, incluyendo a los recientes nuevos amigos de Ryotta.

Ellos entraron hacia la zona más profunda y húmeda del bosque, no había duda de que era el Bosque Sur por donde caminaban.

Iinchou siguió gritando el nombre de Ryotta, sin recibir señal de vida alguna.

Hotaru seguía serena y calmada, pero en su interior aumentaba la preocupación por su amiga de la infancia lentamente.

.

.

*¡Cruush!, ¡Crush! *

.

Se escucharon unas ramas romperse detrás de ellos.

Hotaru e Inchou voltearon sobre sí mismos, observando unos oscuros arbustos.

– _**¿R-Ryotta-chan?.. –**_ Preguntó Iinchou mientras temblaba por el miedo.

Hotaru empezaba a sacar lentamente su Baka Gun.

Y después Hotaru volteo enfrente de ella, seguido de Iinchou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El 2ndo Guardián estaba detrás de ellos, observándolos con sus grandes ojos carmesí, todo su hocico estaba totalmente mojado por un líquido rojo que goteaba hasta su barbilla.

El lobo gruñó mostrando sus enormes y filosas fauces caninas, manchadas de carmín al igual que sus ojos.

Hotaru y Iinchou se petrificaron al observar como aquella bestia se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ellos, pero Hotaru reaccionó de manera rápida y le disparó a la Bestia Azul con su Baka Gun mientras este avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, saboreando cada paso.

*¡_BAKA BAKA BAKA__**–**_

El gigante lobo de un movimiento, apartó la Baka Gun de Hotaru; golpeando su mano con su poderosa pata.

– _**¡Imai-san! –**_ Gritó sumamente aterrado Iinchou.

– _**Tsk, rayos.. –**_ Maldijo Hotaru mientras retrocedía lentamente junto a Iinchou.

Iinchou pensó en algo rápidamente..

Uso su Alicia de la ilusión, haciendo aparecer una luz bastante llamativa, cegando al lobo por unos segundos.

– _**¡Sigue así! – **_Gritó Hotaru al momento de recoger rápidamente su Baka gun para después dispararle al lobo con este.

Al momento en que el lobo se le vio bastante aturdido, Hotaru e Iinchou aprovecharon para correr de él.

Llegaron hacia unos pinos altos y fuertes, Hotaru y Inchou los treparon mientras los dos se sentaban en una rama.

– _**¡C-Creo que escapamos de él..! –**_ Susurró Iinchou sin aliento, Hotaru asintió con su cabeza.

De repente sintieron fuertes golpes en el tronco del pino, los dos bajaron su vista.

Era el mismo lobo, pero ahora estaba más que furioso e impactaba su cuerpo fuertemente contra el pino.

El pino recibía los impactos, haciendo que este temblara.

Hotaru y Iinchou tomaron firmemente algunas ramas, sosteniéndose de ellas.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto con Ruka~_

– _**¡¿Qué?! –**_ Gritó Ruka.

Una pequeña ardilla que había mandado a buscar a Ryotta, había venido con la noticia de que Iinchou e Imai se encontraban acorralados por el 2ndo Guardián.

– _**Maldición.. ¿Qué debería hacer?.. – **_Susurró preocupado..

Veamos; Si él va y corre hacia el salón B, seguramente ellos ya estarían entre los dientes del 2ndo Guardián, descartado.

Entonces.. ¿Qué tal si el manda un águila hacia la clase B, con una nota en una de sus alas?, de acuerdo; él tomará esa decisión.

– _**¡Fiuuuuuuuuuuuo! –**_ Chifló.

Al instante vino un águila calva gigante, posándose en su hombro.

Ruka escribió rápidamente en una pequeña nota y la ató en una de las alas del Águila.

El Águila nuevamente voló hacia la dirección de la Clase B.

Ruka corrió hacia los bosques, ahora él tendría que encontrar a esos dos primero.

.

.

.

El lobo ya se había ido, pero seguía vigilándolos entre las oscuras sombras de los matorrales.

– _**Tsk.. ese lobo.. Abolló mi Baka Gun con su asquerosa pata. –**_ Murmuró Hotaru, con voz asesina mientras limpiaba la abolladura de su costoso Baka Gun.

Iinchou suspiro lentamente, calmándose así mismo.

– _**Al menos estamos a salvos.. –**_ Dijo Iinchou con una nerviosa sonrisa.

– _**Ese saco de pulgas pagará mi Baka Gun con su propia piel.. –**_ Siguió murmurando Hotaru, con voz aspera y ojos totalmente serios, NADIE se metía con uno de sus inventos; y más si eran costosos.

– _**¡Chicos!.. –**_ Se escuchó una voz.

Hotaru y Inchou bajaron sus miradas, hasta toparse con la mirada de Ruka.

– _**¡R-Ruka-kun, corre! – **_Gritó Iinchou al ver como otra figura se movía a gran velocidad contra Ruka.

Ruka miró hacia donde Iinchou y se petrificó.

– _**T-Tu.. – **_Susurró Ruka mientras veía al mismo animal que casi lo atacaba hace meses atrás.

Ruka reaccionó rápidamente apartándose del camino, cayendo al suelo.

El lobo se volteo sobre sí mismo, observando con rabia a Ruka; antes de correr nuevamente hacia él.

Iinchou, Imai y por supuesto, Ruka; cerraron su ojos con fuerza, esperando el poderoso ataque del 2ndo Guardián hacia Ruka.

El lobo ya estaba a unos centímetros de él, cuando..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una figura carmesí se abalanzó contra el costado de la Bestia Azul, embistiéndola con fuerza mientras este salía 'disparado' hacia uno de los árboles, impactándose contra ellos.

Hotaru, Iinchou y Ruka abrieron sus ojos.

La figura carmesí no era nada menos que un reconocido lobo carmesí, este gruñía agresivamente mientras se ponía enfrente de Ruka, protegiéndolo.

– _**A-Azura-san.. – **_Susurró Ruka, totalmente petrificado.

La Bestia Azul se estaba reincorporando del anterior golpe, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Ryotta mientras se paraba.

Ryotta avanzó sigilosamente hacia el 2ndo Guardián; tenía todo su pelirrojo pelaje erizado; mostrando lo intimidante que podría ser.

– _**Si quieres lastimar a mis amigos.. –**_ Susurró el lobo carmesí, con voz totalmente áspera y seca; mientras reflejaba las garras de sus patas.

– _**¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! –**_ Gritó fuertemente antes de correr hacia la Bestia Azul a gran velocidad.

– _**¡Ryotta! – **_Gritó Hotaru, esta vez los nervios recorrieron por todo su cuerpo.

Al instante inició una batalla totalmente violenta entre aquellos lobos; jalándose entre sí, clavándose sus enormes fauces en sus resistentes pieles, embistiendo sus cuerpos al suelo mientras este levantaba una capa de tierra entre ellos.

Los espectadores no podían estar más que aterrados por Ryotta.

El hábil lobo carmesí se lanzó hacia la espalda de la Bestia Azul, mientras este se tiraba al suelo; intentando quitárselo de encima.

Ryotta impactaba el suelo, hacia las puntiagudas piedras específicamente.

Un nuevo invitado llegó..

Natsume, al recibir la nota del Águila que Ruka había mandado por ayuda había corrido desde el edificio de primaria hasta el bosque, Él estaba enojado con Ryotta al meter en sus planes a Ruka; pero su enojo se había esfumado por completo al ver la fiera pelea entre dos lobos, enfrente de ellos estaban 3 miradas sumamente preocupadas.

Ruka cambio su vista hacia Natsume, el cual le regresaba la mirada totalmente atónito.

– _**¡Natsume, haz algo; detén la pelea! – **_Gritó Ruka, rogando totalmente preocupado, mientras corría hacia él.

Imai y Iinchou aprovecharon para bajar del pino, corriendo hacia los dos chicos.

– _**¡Hyuuga-san ayúdanos, por favor! –**_ Rogó Iinchou al borde de las lágrimas.

De repente se escucho un chillido de uno de los lobos; fue Ryotta.

Ryotta estaba siendo sostenida de su cuello por la mandíbula de la Bestia Azul, él cual comenzó a arrastrarla por todo el suelo sin soltarla.

– _**¡RYOTTA!, ¡déjala maldito! –**_ Gritó Hotaru mientras le disparaba en la cabeza a la Bestia Azul con su Baka-Gun.

Natsume comprendió al instante, el lobo era Ryotta.

Rápidamente uso su Alicia, formando una barrera de fuego alrededor de Ryotta.

Eso logró separarlos; La Bestia retrocedió completamente de la barrera de fuego.

Después el lobo carmesí se transformaba lentamente en la Ryotta que todos conocían.

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, todo su cuerpo tenía rasguños y algunos moretones, ella respiraba esforzadamente, después levantó su vista hacia los ojos del petrificado lobo.

– _***Ah* Azuru.. ¿A-Acaso *Ah* ya no me.. recuerdas? *Ah*–**_ Susurró Ryotta con respiración entre-cortada, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en la de él; su amigo de la infancia.

Azuru se mostraba completamente inmóvil, sus patas flaqueaban.

Natsume retiró la barrera de fuego alrededor de Ryotta, mientras corría hacia ella; hasta situarse enfrente de ella.

El lobo se encontraba con su mirada desorientada.

Natsume levantó la palma de su mano, con la intención de lanzar un ataque contra el 2ndo Guardián, pero alguien lo detuvo.

– _**¡No lo lastimes! – **_Gritó Ryotta para después lanzarse hacia Azuru, volteándose sobre sí misma una vez que él ya estaba detrás de él.

Natsume, Ruka, Iinchou y Hotaru se sorprendieron por lo defensiva que se puso Ryotta.

– _**Apártate. – **_Susurró Natsume con voz seca.

'_Hare sufrir a ese pulgoso sin sentimientos..'_ Pensó Natsume antes de mirarlo con odio.

Por alguna razón él sintió una irritación profunda por el lobo; al reconocer con quien estuvo peleando hace unos momentos.

– _**N-No, él.. ¡Él es mi amigo! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras avanzaba un paso hacia Natsume, desafiándolo.

Natsume profundizó su mirada hacia Ryotta.

Ryotta se volteó sobre sí misma, topándose con la mirada desorbitada de Azuru.

– _**Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta, con una voz tan cálida que ni siquiera Hotaru había escuchado de ella.

Al parecer, la Bestia Azul reconoció a Ryotta; la persona que él había protegido desde que ella era una bebé.

De repente Azuru se abalanza sobre Ryotta, chillando de emoción mientras agitaba violentamente su cola.

Natsume se alertó al momento en que Azuru se le abalanzaba a Ryotta, pero después se extrañó al ver como el 2ndo Guardián, el animal más agresivo de toda la Academia; llenaba de lamidas la cara de Ryotta.

Iinchou y Ruka estaban petrificados al ver aquella 'enternecedora' escena.

Hotaru tenía rencor en sus ojos, no por la pelea; si no por su Baka Gun.

Ryotta abrazó débilemente a Azuru, envolviéndolo abrazo.

Natsume bajó su mano, caminando hacia un lado de Ruka; el cual observaba la escena con una sonrisa al igual que Iinchou.

Ryotta se separo lentamente de Azuru, mostrándole una leve sonrisa, pero después fue remplazado por una mueca de dolor y..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryotta colapsó enfrente de todos.

– _**¡Azura-san! – **_Gritó Ruka, mientras veía como Iinchou y Hotaru corrieron junto a ella.

Ruka los siguió y detrás de él; también Natsume.

Azuru ahora se encontraba nervioso, mientras intentaba reanimar a Ryotta con unas lamidas en su rostro, pero fue inútil.

– _**¿Pero qué..? – **_Murmuró Hotaru al momento de voltear a Ryotta boca arriba.

Las cara de los 4 chicos se tornaron totalmente atónitos.

En el cuello de Ryotta tenía largos y profundos rasguños y marcas de mandíbulas alrededor de él; lo peor de todo era que el collar que tenía Ryotta estaba incrustándose lentamente en las heridas de la piel del cuello de Ryotta, al parecer la agresividad que ella demostró contra Azuru había activado su collar; castigándola lentamente.

– _**Ry-chan.. – **_Susurró Iinchou totalmente impotente al ver la cara de agonía de Ryotta, que ahora tenía que aguantar otras heridas más en su cuello.

Ruka e Imai se mostraban igual de preocupados que Iinchou.

– _**Tsk, maldita sea.. –**_ Maldijo Natsume antes de tomar a Ryotta de su brazo, jalándola hacia él para después subirla a su espalda.

– _**Natsume.. – **_Susurró Ruka al obversar como Natsume cargaba a Ryotta en su espalda.

– _**La llevaremos hacia la enfermería. – **_Dijo Natsume, refiriéndose a él y a Ruka.

– _**Iré con ustedes. –**_ Dijo Hotaru con voz fría pero con un toque de preocupación.

– _**Entonces.. Iré a informarle a la Clase B y también a los maestros de este incidente.. – **_Contestó Iinchou mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

– _**Gh…A-Azu..ru.. –**_ Murmuró Ryotta, mientras apretaba sus dientes; intentando aguantar las punzadas que sentía en su cuello a cause de las heridas y del collar.

Azuru bajó sus orejas, y después corrió de regresó hacia el bosque.

– _**¡Oi, vámonos! –**_ Dijo Natsume seriamente, mientras que Ruka y Hotaru asentían con sus cabezas; empezando a seguir a Natsume.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de dar una larga caminata, los 4 estudiantes llegaron hacia la enfermería.

Hotaru entró primero hacia la sala de espera donde no había nadie; detrás de ella estaban Natsume aún cargando a Ryotta y Ruka, Hotaru y los demás

– _**¡Subaru-san! –**_ Gritó Hotaru, llamando a su hermano mayor, ella sabía que el estudiaba aquí por lo que normalmente el siempre está en los pasillos de esta clínica.

– _**¿Hotaru, qué te trae por a– **_Preguntó Subaru pero se petrificó al ver quien estaba inconsciente en la espalda de Natsume.

– _**Síganme. – **_Dijo seriamente de repente.

Después de caminar por unos cuantos pasillos, llegaron hacia una puerta blanca.

Entraron a ella, mientras Natsume bajaba delicadamente a Ryotta en la camilla ayudado por Ruka.

Hotaru le explicaba todo lo sucedido a su hermano afuera del cuarto.

Ryotta ahora comenzaba a respirar forzosamente, lanzando leves quejidos mientras hacía muecas de dolor en su rostro.

Después Ryotta llevo una de sus manos hacia su cuello, mientras que con la otra apretaba las blancas cobijas con sus garras.

Natsume tomó con delicadeza la mano que estaba en su cuello, apartándosela mientras la sostenía contra su mano.

Sintió como esta temblaba sin control, la manga de su chaqueta se iba bajando lentamente de su mano.

Ruka y él se petrificaron al ver que no solo el collar de obediencia de ella se había activado, sino también los brazaletes que ella ocultaba en su manga, toda la piel debajo de esta se notaba desgarrada, había manchas carmines en el interior de su manga.

'_..¿Por qué..ella tiene que usar esta clase de.. Controladores Alices?'_ Pensó Natsume mientras veía detalladamente los Controladores Alices en forma de garras en las manos de Ryotta.

Ruka y él intercambiaron miradas, Ruka comprendió por cual tipo de situación pasaba Ryotta.

Ruka y Natsume estaban ahora preocupados, aunque este último no lo admitiría ni en broma.

Hotaru entró con su hermano, Natsume alejó su mano.

Después Subaru se acercó a ella observando las heridas de su cuello, y descubriendo las debajo de la manga.

– _**Tsk.. ¿Qué rayos sucedió? –**_ Preguntó Subaru mientras revolvía algo de un cajón; donde se encontraban muchos frascos con pastillas adrentro.

– _**Ella defendió a alguien en una pelea. – **_Dijo Hotaru viendo disimuladamente a Ruka, el cual al instante se sintió culpable.

– _**Estoy informado sobre la Alicia de Ryotta, ella no lo puede usar para soltar su agresividad; ya que eso activaría sus Controladores Alices. –**_ Comentó Subaru mientras finalmente encontraba un frasco con analgésicos especialmente hechos para Ryotta de parte del Director Principal.

– _**Así que.. la Alicia de la disposición de un lobo, ¿eh?.. –**_ Susurró Natsume mientras se recargaba en la pared, alado de la camilla.

– _**Ella lo está ocultando por problemas que a ti no te importan, Hyuuga. – **_Habló fríamente Hotaru.

– _**Entonces.. ¿Por qué Narumi ocultó su '3era' Alicia de nosotros?.. – **_Preguntó Natsume con voz seca, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– _**No lo sé. – **_Respondió simplemente Hotaru mientras miraba como Subaru se acercaba a Ryotta con una jeringa, inyectándole su 'medicina'.

– _**Ella solo recibió golpes, ¿Por qué usaste la jeringa en ella? –**_ Preguntó Ruka, mientras Subaru ganaba unas miradas sospechosas de Natsume y Hotaru.

– _**Ella tiene Alicias agresivas, por lo que uso este tipo de 'anestesia' para calmarlas, esto le ayudará tanto a ustedes como a ella, ya que con esto; evitará que se activen sus Controladores Alices. – **_Explicó Subaru mientras guardaba en una bolsa de plástico varios frascos con pastillas adentro.

Un portazo hizo que todos reaccionaran.

– _**¡Ryotta!.. – **_Gritó preocupado Narumi mientras corría alado de la camilla.

– _**¿Alguien le hizo esto..? –**_Preguntó Narumi con voz fría, mientras veía a Subaru con una mirada sumamente intimidante.

Esta era la primera vez que los chicos veían a su 'alegre' profesor actuar de manera tan fría.

– _**Se puede decir que si y que no, ya que ella defendió a alguien en una pelea con uno de los guardianes de los bosques. –**_ Explicó Subaru, mientras apartaba su vista, él se sintió amenazado una vez que Narumi lo vio directamente a sus ojos.

Narumi suspiró y después volteo a ver a los niños que estaban presentes enfrente de él.

– _**Gracias por traerla aquí, niños.. –**_ Agradeció Narumi mientras una de sus típicas largas sonrisas aparecían en sus labios.

– _**Hn.. – **_Respondió Natsume, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– _**Ruka, vámonos; seguramente la Clase B en este momento ya es un completo caos. –**_ Dijo Natsume mientras abría la puerta, Ruka lo siguió pero antes de irse volteo hacia Narumi.

– _**D-Dígale a Azura-san que la estaremos esperando en la Clase B. –**_ Dijo Ruka con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas mientras finalmente se fue con Natsume.


	12. Undécimo Capítulo

¡Hola, mis lectores! Antes que nada; les pido muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado capítulos este fin de semana, intentare estar lo más activa posible. Realmente lo lamento por eso. T_T

Bueno ahora lo siguiente: Al final de este capítulo habrá una pequeña escena GORE, en lo personal no creó que sea la gran cosa; de todas maneras debía de advertirles de esta escena para que no les sorprenda el final del capítulo. :

¡Sin más párrafos inútiles por escribir, disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

' _Azuru..¿Por cuánto habrá pasado sin que yo estuviera a su lado?'_

Me sentía culpable, seguramente también Azuru se sentía culpable y solo; por haber llegado tarde después de que los hombres me habían obligado a ir con ellos hace 2 años, conociendo a Rick seguramente él lo estuvo cuidando desde ese entonces..

Al parecer estoy sobre una camilla, nuevamente.

El cuarto olía a medicina, no era agradable para mí; pero tampoco olía mal.

'Mis Controladores Alices estaban activados todo este tiempo.. No debí usar mi Alicia del Lobo para defender a mis amigos de Azuru de forma tan agresiva.. Creo que fue el instinto de querer protegerlos.. ' Pensé mientras me revolvía entre las cobijas, se sentía cálido.

Los parpados de mis ojos pesan, hace rato también había sentido como alguien me inyectaba el brazo, tal vez era medicina.. sí, seguramente era medicina.

Después de varios segundos pensando en mi cabeza, decidí abrir mi ojo.

La luz blanca me cegó por unos segundos pero después todo se puso a color.

' Creo que estuve en lo correcto, estoy en la enfermería.. _**'**_ Pensé al identificar el ambiente.

Narumi y creo que.. 'Subaru' estaban platicando sobre algo; Narumi me vio y sonrió.

– _**¡Ry-cha, despertaste! – **_Dijo para después acercarse a mí, sentándose en la orilla de la camilla.

Recordé la pelea que tuve con Azuru, subí mi vista con preocupación.

– _**¿Dónde están los demás?.. –**_ Pregunté mientras veía a todos los lados.

– _**¡Oh!, Hotaru, Iinchou, Ruka y Natsume regresaron a la Clase B, no te preocupes; no dormiste mucho; tan solo pasaron unos 15 minutos. –**_ Contestó Narumi.

Suspiré de alivio, sentí algo alrededor de mi cuello.

Llevé mi mano hacia esa zona y sentí unos vendajes alrededor de este.

– _**Ry-chan, no debiste haberte peleado con el 2ndo Guardián; él es muy malo y peligroso. – **_Susurró Narumi mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, revolviendo ligeramente mi cabello.

– _**Él no es malo.. Solo está asustado. –**_ Le dije con voz un poco seca, me molesto un poco que hablará así de mi mejor amigo.

Narumi se sorprendió, creo que no se esperaba que le contestara de esa forma, pero después sonrió y alejó su mano.

– _**Lo entiendo. – **_Me dijo, creo que disculpándose.. _**– Pero sabias muy bien que tus Controladores Alices reaccionarían de esa manera, ¿no? – **_Preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Aparte la mirada de él.

Claro que lo sabía, pero no me dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando vi que por poco atacaba a Ruka e hice lo primero que cruzó por mi mente en ese momento, Jerry se había ido antes de que escuchara los gritos de ayuda de Iinchou.

Narumi suspiró. _**– No tienes remedio.. – **_Susurró para después levantar de su lugar.

– _**Será mejor que regreses a clases, tus nuevos amigos están preocupados por ti; te acompañaré. –**_Dijo Narumi mientras me extendía su mano.

La tome y me paré de la camilla.

– _**Te sentirás un poco débil, pero después se te pasará. – **_Comentó Narumi mientras observaba como tambaleaba un poco, asentí con mi cabeza.

Nos despedimos de Subaru y los dos caminamos afuera de la enfermería; ahora nos dirigíamos de regreso a la Clase B.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era Persona_~

Todos los estudiantes estaban impactados sobre la noticia que les trajo Iinchou; acerca de que Ryotta había salvado a alguien del 2ndo Guardián, sin mencionar su Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo.

Iinchou estaba explicándoles la historia a algunos estudiantes, mientras ellos escuchaban cada palabra.

– _**..Y ahora ella está en la enfermería. – **_Finalizó Iinchou después de contarles todo lo sucedido, remplazando al lobo carmesí como a la misma Ryotta.

– _**¿Ella está bien?.. –**_ Pregunto Anna bastante preocupada, al igual que Nonoko.

– _**Eso creo, Narumi nos pidió que regresáramos a clase y no nos dejó quedarnos con ella. –**_ Explicó Iinchou mientras se rascaba su nuca un poco nervioso.

– _**Pero.. ¿Qué hacia el 2ndo Guardián por el Bosque Norte? – **_Preguntó Kitsumene, interesado en el tema del reciente ataque.

– _**No lo sabemos, creemos que él estaba cazando por ese lugar. – **_Contestó Hotaru, respondiendo por Iinchou.

– _**Ry-chan es muy valiente.. – **_Murmuró Nonoko, mientras Anna asentía dándole la razón.

Sumire y su grupo estaban en una esquina, escuchando la historia.

– _**Tsk, ella se está robando toda la atención.. – **_Susurró Sumire con voz irritada.

– _**Además.. ella cumplió con el desafío de Natsume-kun; que era el de quedarse en el Bosque Norte por más media hora. – **_Contestó otra niña, con voz indignada.

Por el otro lado; Natsume y Ruka estaban sentados en sus asientos, sin nada que hacer además de escuchar los murmullos que hacían de Ryotta.

– _**Debería agradecerlo a Azura-san.. –**_ Susurró Ruka en voz baja.

– _**¿Dijiste algo, Ruka? –**_ Dijo Natsume volteándose a verlo, con una ceja arqueada.

– _**Nada importante. –**_ Contestó Ruka mientras le sonreía levemente.

Se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, todos los estudiantes voltearon a ver quiénes eran.

Narumi entró, seguido de Ryotta la cual estaba tambaleándose un poco.

– _**Hola mis corazones, por lo visto ustedes ya están informados sobre el pequeño incidente de Azura-san, ¿No? Hohoho~ –**_ Saludó Narumi mientras tomaba los hombros de Ryotta, posicionándola enfrente de él, Ryotta tenía nuevas banditas en su rostro, un vendaje alrededor del cuello y también sobresalían unos pequeños vendajes de sus mangas, también tenía una pequeña bolsa café colgándole de su hombro.

Ryotta miró incomodada a Narumi y después a la clase.

Después de nuevo sonó la puerta abriéndose.

Era el maestro Jinno, el cual se notaba irritado e impaciente.

– _**Ahora que lo pienso, Ryotta necesita una pareja que la ayude a darle un tour por toda la academia**_.. _**– **_Murmuró Narumi, mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

Ryotta levantó la vista. _'¿Pareja?..'_ Pensó con un poco de confusión.

– _**Hmmm, entonces.. Decidiré quien será tu pareja. – **_Habló Narumi mientras bajaba la vista, topándose con la mirada de Ryotta.

– _**Será.. – **_Susurró Narumi mientras cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose.

– _**Natsume Hyuuga. –**_ Dijo finalmente, mientras ponía una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

– _**¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –**_

Toda la clase gritó, o más bien las fans del fan-club de Natsume y Ruka.

Ryotta se petrificó.

' _¿Yo.. con.. él?, p-pero.. al parecer yo no le agrado.. '_ Pensó Ryotta preocupada mientras bajaba la vista hacia sus pies.

– _**¡¿Por qué ella tiene que ser su pareja?! – **_Gritó Sumire mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

– _**¡Si, además de que ella no es digna de serlo! – **_Continúo otra niña más.

La pequeña pelirroja no podía evitar sentir unas punzadas de 'culpabilidad' en su pecho, después retrocedió hasta quedar atrás de Narumi, escondiéndose detrás de él.

– _**Hoó, sean más amables con ella. –**_ Regañó Narumi en voz infantil.

– _**Vamos Ry-chan, ve y siéntate junto a ellos. –**_ Dijo Narumi mientras empujaba suavemente a Ryotta hacia adelante, Ryotta apretó su pequeña bolsa contra su mano.

– _**P-Pero yo– **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras intentaba detenerse con sus pies, pero Narumi la interrumpió.

– _**Jinno-sensei, te dejo a mis niños a tu cuidado; ¡Adieu!~ – **_Se despidió Narumi rápidamente antes de salir de la clase.

Ryotta caminó hacia los asientos de atrás, sus piernas seguían flaqueando por dos cosas;

Se iba a sentar con los dos chicos más 'populares' de la clase, por lo que sería normal que ella sería odiada profundamente por sus fans, encima que sería la pareja de uno de ellos.

Los medicamentos aún hacían que ella no sintiera del todo los músculos de sus piernas, por lo que estaba tambaleándose levemente mientras caminaba.

Ruka levantó su vista, le sonrió levemente mientras se recorría a un lado, para que Ryotta se sentara entre él y Natsume.

Ryotta se sentó entre ellos torpemente, haciendo que Natsume se quitara su manga de sus ojos para después voltearse a mirar a Ryotta totalmente sereno.

Ryotta volteó a verlo, se intimidó un poco por sus fríos ojos carmines, pero desvió su vista hacia el frente, totalmente nerviosa.

– _**U-un gusto en c-conocerlos.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras revolvía algo de su pequeña bolsa café.

– _**Igualmente, Azura-san. –**_ Contestó Ruka deslizando una sonrisa.

– _**Hn. –**_ Contestó Natsume mientras apartaba su vista hacia el pizarrón, igual que Ryotta.

Ryotta sacó una pequeña libreta negra y una pluma de punto fino, poniéndolas encima del escritorio de enfrente.

.

.

Jinno había comenzado su clase, enseñando matemáticas un poco avanzadas; en el punto de vista de los alumnos.

Ryotta apuntaba cada mínimo detalle del pizarrón, ella realmente quería aprender de todo en la Academia, para sus estudios.

Pero todo lo que Jinno estaba enseñando era realmente fácil para Ryotta, además de que ella tenía todos los conocimientos avanzados de estudio de su padre adoptivo también había aprendido de varios libros de materias diferentes; gracias a Death Star.

Ryotta pensó que sería innecesario para ella, entonces dejó de anotar y comenzó a hacer garabatos en su libreta de notas.

Natsume estaba con su manga, nuevamente en su rostro; descansando.

Ruka en vez en cuando levantaba su mirada al pizarrón, para que Jinno no lo descubriera distraído en su pequeño conejo.

– _**Azura-san. –**_ Gritó Jinno, enfrente del pizarrón.

– _**¿S-Sí?. –**_ Preguntó Ryotta rápidamente, mientras se paraba de su asiento.

– _**Ya que usted se le ve bastante concentrada en mi clase, no le importaría pasar y resolver este problema, ¿no?.. – **_Dijo Jinno mientras escribía un problema que los alumnos ni siquiera aún no habían aprendido.

– _**N-no, sensei.. – **_Respondió Ryotta mientras caminaba afuera de su asiento, seguida de todas las miradas de la clase; incluyendo las miradas curiosas de Natsume y Ruka.

Ryotta caminó hacia el pizarrón, alado de ella estaba Jinno con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ryotta notó algo..

El problema que estaba escrito en el pizarrón estaba en lo más alto de este.

Ryotta miró a Jinno y después al pizarrón numerosas veces.

– _**Si usted no lo sabe resolver, le bajare dos puntos menos. – **_Dijo Jinno mientras veía seriamente a Ryotta.

– _**P-pero el problema está m-muy.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras veía donde estaba escrito el problema.

– _**30 segundos. –**_ Interrumpió Jinno mientras veía su reloj.

Ryotta no habló más y miró el problema, analizándolo.

' _Esto lo había aprendido de uno de los libros de mi padre.. '_ Pensó Ryotta mientras analizaba cual era la respuesta de dicho problema.

Ahora lo difícil..

Ryotta intento anotarlo, pero no alcanzaba el lugar de donde tenía que escribirlo.

Algunas ligeras risitas se escucharon en la clase.

– _**20 segundos, Azura. –**_ Dijo Jinno seriamente, mientras veía como la pequeña intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar la zona en donde debía escribir la respuesta.

Ryotta se paró de puntitas, mientras extendía su brazo todo lo posible.

La clase ya estaban dando unas sonoras risas ahora, esa escena era en sí tierna y cómica, incluso Iinchou, Anna y Nonoko se reían levemente.

Hotaru estaba en secreto grabándolo con una mini cámara.

Natsume miraba disimuladamente esa escena, estaría mintiendo si el dijera que no sintió al menos una pizca de ternura, Ruka se mordía su lengua; intentando no reir.

– _**10 segundos.. –**_

Ryotta finalmente alcanzo el lugar y lo escribió rápidamente antes de que se cansara de estar en puntitas.

Después Ryotta volteó a mirar a Jinno, mientras ella tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

– _**¿Usted se burló de mi estatura?.. –**_ Preguntó Ryotta, mientras dejaba la tiza en el pizarrón.

La clase que anteriormente solo se escuchaba unas pequeñas risas ahora estalló de carcajadas no tan altas.

Jinno se hizo el de oídos sordos.

– _**¿Dijo algo, Azura-san? –**_ Preguntó Jinno mientras caminaba hacia el frente, observando el resultado.

– _**N-Nada.. – **_Contestó Ryotta en voz baja.

Toda la clase observó el resultado, el resultado era totalmente fuera de sus estudios, al igual que la pregunta.

Iinchou miró el resultado por unos segundos y sacó una mini calculadora, calculó todo y su mirada se petrificó, al igual que la de Jinno.

– _**¿A-Acaso lo hice mal? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con los dedos de sus garras.

Jinno rápidamente cambió su cara y se volteó a verla con su típica seriedad.

– _**Ese no es el método que te enseñé. – **_Habló Jinno ridículamente serio.

– _**¿Eh?, ¡P-pero si es mi primer día! – **_Ryotta se quejó frunciendo su ceño levemente.

Mientras Ryotta y Jinno discutían, la clase simplemente se sorprendieron.

– _**¿E-entonces está correcto?.. – **_Murmuró un niño.

– _**Si, está correcto.. – **_Contestó Iinchou mientras le enseñaba su calculadora.

– _**¡P-Pero eso es.. Totalmente imposible! – **_Reclamó Sumire mientras le arrebataba la calculadora al chico, viendo el resultado.

– _**Ni siquiera Imai ni yo lo hubiéramos respondido en 30 segundos. – **_Susurró sinceramente Iinchou mientras veía con una sonrisa a Ryotta.

– _**¡Woow, Ry-chan es también igual de inteligente que los representantes! – **_Susurró Anna, Nonoko le dio la razón asintiendo con su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en los asientos de atrás..

Natsume también se sorprendió al igual que Ruka.

Natsume le dio curiosidad todo lo que estuvo haciendo hace unos momentos Ryotta, él la estuvo mirando disimuladamente mientras ella estaba tomando notas del pizarrón en su libreta.

Natsume agarró la libreta y se puso a hojearla cómodamente.

– _**¡Natsume..! – **_Susurró Ruka mientras se acercaba a él con mirada desaprobatoria.

– _**¿Qué? – **_Preguntó Natsume mientras no despegaba la vista de la libreta.

– _**Azura-san se enojará si descubre que estás leyendo su libreta personal.. –**_ Regañó Ruka, mientras intentaba quitársela de sus manos.

Pero después paró de darle unos cuantos tirones a la libreta y también comenzó a hojearla junto a él.

– _**¡Suficiente!, regrésate a tu lugar y pon atención a la clase. –**_ Gritó Jinno.

Ryotta bajó la vista, y caminó hacia su lugar; y descubrió a dos conocidos niños leyendo su pequeña libreta.

Ryotta totalmente silenciosa, se sentó ahora alado de Ruka; el cual no sabía de su presencia junto a él.

Ryotta deslizó una gentil sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**¿Qué están leyendo? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta dulcemente, acercándose un poco a ellos.

Ruka y Natsume reaccionaron de repente.

Natsume soltó rápidamente la libreta, haciendo que Ruka intentara agarrarla torpemente en sus manos, mientras que esta saltaba de sus manos.

Finalmente Ruka la atrapó, cerrándola al instante.

– _**¡A-Azura-san!.. – **_Gritó Ruka con su rostro teñido de rojo, mientras se volteaba a toparse con su mirada.

Ruka observó la libreta y después a Natsume muchas veces.

– _**¡N-No es lo que tu c-crees! – **_Dijo Ruka totalmente avergonzado.

Natsume apartó su mirada hacia la ventana, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

– _**¡Natsume! – **_Regañó Ruka ante la actitud infantil de Natsume.

Ryotta soltó una ligera y suave risa, haciendo que los dos chicos voltearan hacia ella.

– _**E-Está bien, pero deberían habérmelo pedido antes de leerlo. – **_Dijo Ryotta sonriendo levemente mientras hojeaba su libreta para después escribir nuevos apuntes del pizarrón.

Hotaru observaba disimuladamente la escena, con cada mínimo detalle.

Después sonrió con malicia y regresó su vista hacia el pizarrón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Después de 2 horas_~

Ya era el tiempo de descanso, todos salieron directo hacia la cafetería.

Ryotta, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna y Iinchou estaban sentados en una mesa, en el otro extremo de la cafetería estaba el grupo de Natsume y Ruka, el cual estaba conformado por; Ellos dos, Mochu, Kitsumene, Kokoroyomi y otros chicos más, detrás de ellos estaban las fans de su fan-club, vigilando que ninguna chica se les acercara a ellos.

– _**Así que.. ¿Tú y Hotaru-chan ya se conocían desde hace tiempo? –**_ Preguntó Anna mientras le daba un mordisco a su emparedado.

– _**S-Si, se podría decir que.. Somos amigas de la infancia. – **_Contestó Ryotta mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su pequeña bolsa, pero al momento de sacar a la botella algo cayó al suelo.

Ryotta se alarmó y se agachó rápidamente a recogerlo.

– _**¿Ry-chan..? – **_Susurró Iinchou extrañado.

– _**¡O-oh, lo siento; se me había caído algo..! – **_Contestó rápidamente Ryotta para después guardarlo en su bolsa mientras le sonreía nerviosamente a Iinchou, Anna y Nonoko.

– _**Ahora que lo pienso.. – **_Murmuró Hotaru mientras bebía un poco de limonada.

– _**¿S-Sí?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta, volteándose a verla con una ligera sonrisa.

– _**¿Cómo están Rick y Violette?, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada sobre ellos.. – **_Preguntó Hotaru sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Iinchou, Anna y Nonoko voltearon a escuchar la respuesta de Ryotta, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el rostro de Ryotta cambió por completo.

– _**..¿Mis padres?.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, apartando su vista; mirando hacia el techo.

Hotaru sintió una sensación en su pecho, quizá ella debía saber algo de sus padres..

– _**Ellos están bien, supongo.. – **_Contestó Ryotta sin ánimos, mientras recargaba su codo en la mesa poniendo su palma sobre su barbilla mientras que sus garras de piedra acariciaban su mejilla izquierda, ella estaba viendo una zona indefinida.

Pero de repente Ryotta puso una mueca extraña en su rostro.

– _**L-Lo siento, iré por un poco de agua; regresaré en unos minutos. – **_Dijo mientras sonreía de manera forzada a la vez se puso su mano alrededor de su cuello y caminó directo hacia la salida de la cafetería, dejando su bolsa en la silla.

– _**Ry-chan.. – **_Susurró Anna con preocupación en su voz.

Hotaru suspiró. _**– No debí preguntar eso.. – **_Murmuró inaudiblemente mientras seguía desayunando.

Después de unos minutos Ryotta aún no regresaba.

Toda la cafetería estaba bastante energética, muchos niños usaban sus Alicias para divertirse entre sus amigos, también algunos chicos de secundaria estaban en la cafetería.

El grupo de Natsume y Ruka hablaban sobre cosas triviales, nada fuera de sí al igual que el grupo de Hotaru y anteriormente Ryotta.

Se escuchó como alguien entraba tranquilamente hacia la cafetería.

Toda la cafetería se petrificó al ver quien estaba en medio de la cafetería.

El grupo de Natsume y Ruka levantaron sus miradas, topándose con la intimadante y oscura mirada de Persona.

La mirada de Natsume se oscureció por completo.

– _**Persona.. – **_Susurró Natsume totalmente áspero y seco.

T

oda la cafetería estaba en un sepulcral silencio, al ver como Persona miraba hacia los lados; buscando algo o a alguien en especifico.

Persona se encontró con la mirada profunda de Natsume, Ruka notó esto y suponía que Persona lo llevaría nuevamente a hacer el trabajo sucio de la Academia; Ruka estaba a punto de pararse de su lugar hasta que Persona desvió su mirada, siguiendo buscando.

Después la mirada de Persona se encontró con la mesa de Hotaru y sus amigos, los cuales estaban totalmente inmóviles y mudos.

Persona caminó tranquilamente hacia su mesa, con la vista de cada estudiante presente sobre él.

Hotaru tragó saliva al igual que Anna, Nonoko y Iinchou.

Persona se acercó a una silla.

Agarró la bolsa de Ryotta, mirándola por unos segundos y después levantó su mirada.

– _**Dónde está Azura. – **_Ordenó Persona sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Esa pregunta impactó a todos, especialmente a los que conocían un poco más a Ryotta.

Natsume se sorprendió de igual manera que el resto.

Persona al ver que nadie respondía, pasó su mirada a cada estudiante de la cafetería; identificando si la pequeña no se escondía de él.

Una figura carmesí salió de la puerta, topándose con el silencio de toda la cafetería.

Ryotta se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ahí.

– _**P-Persona-sensei.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta audiblemente.

Persona volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro, encontrando la mirada ambarina que buscaba.

Él camino hacia la pequeña.

– _**El Director Principal está pidiendo que acudas en este instante hacia su oficina principal. – **_Dijo Persona con voz fría mientras se detuvo enfrente de ella.

Ryotta bajó la vista por unos segundos y después la levantó.

– _**¿Es urgente..? – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras veía disimuladamente atrás de Persona, en donde estaban sus amigos; aún impactados.

– _**Ahora. – **_Ordenó Persona, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la cafetería, con la bolsa en una de sus manos.

Ryotta caminó detrás de él, pero antes de salir miró a Hotaru.

– _**Lo siento, volveré más tarde.. – **_Dijo Ryotta mientras su rostro deslizaba una triste sonrisa y después se alejó junto con Persona.

Al momento que sus siluetas ya no se mostraban más por los pasillos, la cafetería 'explotó' de murmullos entre todos los estudiantes.

– _**Hotaru-chan.. – **_Susurró Anna mientras veía la cara de Hotaru, la cual estaba al borde de los nervios.

Hotaru se paró rápidamente de su lugar y seguida de las miradas de Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou incluyendo la del grupo de Natsume y Ruka.

– _**Tsk.. Demonios.. – **_Maldijo Hotaru para después caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

– _**¡Ho-Hotaruu..! – **_Gritó Nonoko mientras corría detrás de ella, seguida de Anna y de Iinchou.

Después de que el grupo de Hotaru se fuera; la cafetería seguía un en completo caos a causa de la reciente aparición de Persona.

El grupo de Natsume y Ruka decidieron seguir a Hotaru, discretamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Persona y Ryotta llegaron hacia una gran puerta, Persona abrió la puerta y Ryotta sintió como un viento helado cruzaba por todo su cuerpo.

Ryotta entró, totalmente insegura; atrás de ella también entró Persona, cerrando la gran puerta detrás de sí.

Ryotta pudo observar que la habitación estaba un poco oscura porque había largas y finas cortinas de seda en las grandes ventanas.

Persona se situó alado de la puerta, sereno y calmado.

– _**Gusto en conocerte, Azura-san. – **_Una voz profunda hizo eco en toda la habitación.

Ryotta miró al frente topándose con unos ojos verdes profundos rozando con color marrón.

– _**E-El p-plac-cer e-es m-mio.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, ese tipo era realmente intimidante para ella.

– _** te educó muy bien, por lo visto.. – **_Susurró esa voz nuevamente, era una voz profunda y fría; sin sentimientos algunos.

Ryotta bajó la vista, sin saber a dónde mirar..

– _**Me imagino que comenzare con presentarme; Soy Kuonji, pero me conocen con el Director Principal. – **_Se presentó esa voz nuevamente.

Saliendo de las sombras, salió un niño con cabello de color caramelo, un café con un ligero toque de violeta, ojos color verde oscuro, rozando con el café; su tez era ligeramente bronceada, el Director Principal.

Ryotta bajó su cabeza de manera temblorosa, mostrando respeto como su padre le había enseñado.

– _**Azura, La Academia Alice te ha salvado de un triste destino, ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó el Director mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su escritorio.

Ryotta mantuvo su cabeza ligeramente agachada.

– _**Es por eso; que deberías mostrar tu gratitud hacia nosotros; ¿no? – **_Preguntó nuevamente el Director mientras deslizaba una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Ryotta seguía con su cabeza agachada, sin muestra alguna de querer hacer contacto visual con el Director.

– _**Levanta tu cabeza. – **_Ordenó el Director con voz sumamente fría.

Ryotta obedeció al instante, topándose con sus ojos profundos y oscuros; retrocedió un poco por su intimidación.

– _**Hmm.. Obedeces muy bien, pequeña.. – **_Susurró mientras deslizaba nuevamente otra sonrisa en sus labios mientras recargaba sus codos en el escritorio.

Persona aún se mostraba totalmente quieto y sin emoción alguna.

– _**¿Estás consciente que está Academia tiene misiones para cumplir, no es así? – **_Preguntó el Director mientras veía fijamente a Ryotta a su ojo no herido.

– _**..S-Si.. – **_Susurró Ryotta débilmente, sin poder separar su mirada con la de él.

– _**Tu Alicia nos será bastante útil para futuros proyectos en esta Academia. – **_Dijo el Director mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento.

– _**Seré breve; te daré solamente 2 semanas para que te acostumbres con este ambiente, alrededor de ti y tu Alicia. – **_Explicó vagamente el Director mientras se paraba de su asiento.

– _**Estamos sumamente informados acerca de cada 'travesura' que puede hacer tu Alicia en un momento de descuido. – **_Dijo mientras caminaba a lado de Ryotta. _**– Tal vez nuestro método de obediencia te será totalmente distinto a lo que tu recibías en Death Star, de todas formas no le quita lo severo que podría ser.. – **_Continuo el Director mientras le mandaba una mirada inexpresiva a Ryotta.

Ryotta estaba totalmente inmóvil; el miedo la consumía de pies a cabeza con ese hombre alrededor de ella.

– _**Si tengo entendido, aquí tienes unos cuántos nuevos amigos.. Sería una verdadera lástima que.. Ellos.. Descubrieran el verdadero monstruo detrás de tu mirada.. de todo lo que TÚ misma hiciste con esos.. 'conejillos de india' de Death Star.. ¿No? – **_Susurró el Director mientras caminaba de regreso hacia su asiento.

– _**También descubrí algo más, pequeña e ingenua niña.. –**_ Murmuró el Director, sentándose en su asiento nuevamente.

– _**Tu 5nta Alicia.. ya estamos investigándolo; si tu padre no abre su boca para decírmelo, pronto tú misma lo harás. –**_ Finalizó con voz seca.

Ryotta se petrificó.

'_Mi 5nta Alicia.. ¿cómo ellos..?__'_ Pensó Ryotta mientras abría totalmente sus ojos.

– _**Ahora lárguese de aquí, puede que en otro día la vuelva a llamar. –**_

Ryotta caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo de está seguida de Persona..

.

.

.

Después Persona salió de la oficina junto con Ryotta, para después entregarle la misma bolsa de antes.

Persona le extendió su bolsa, Ryotta levantó su vista y tomó la bolsa con un poco de desconfianza.

– _**Te di nuevos medicamentos, tus nuevos medicamentos solo podrán ser tomados una vez al día; pero solamente lo harás sí de repente pierdes el control de tu Alicia del Joker. – **_Explicó Persona mientras le enseñaba un frasco lleno de capsulas.

Ryotta bajó la vista mientras tomaba los frascos y los ponía en su bolsa.

– _**Esto lo tendrás que mantener en un secreto sumamente personal, ya que si dices una palabra acerca de este tema; serás severamente castigada. – **_Dijo Persona para después voltearse sobre sí mismo y caminar por los inmensos pasillos.

Ryotta se quedó parada por unos momentos, viendo los frascos pensando internamente sobre todo lo que el Director le había dicho.

Después caminó hacia el lado contrario de los pasillos, queriendo salir al parque a buscar aire fresco para despegar su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en la Clase B~_

Toda la clase estuvo un poco silenciosa, aún seguían escuchándose murmullos acerca de Persona y Ryotta, incluso ya había un rumor nuevo el cual era el que Ryotta también haría las misiones al igual que Natsume, algo que no le agradó mucho a los amigos de Ryotta ni tampoco a los mismísimos Natsume y Ruka.

Las clases incluso ya se habían terminado.

Hotaru salió junto con Anna, Nonoko e Iinchou en busca de Ryotta nuevamente.

Natsume y Ruka se fueron cada uno por su lado.

_._

_._

_._

_~Narrado por Natsume~_

– _**Tsk.. – **_Chasqueé mi lengua, totalmente molesto.

' ¿Por qué ese tipo se llevó a Ryotta con él?.. ' Pensé mientras pateaba unas piedras en mi camino, salí a tomar aire fresco por lo ocurrido de la cafetería.

Me adentré en un tipo de parque, había largos árboles y frescos pastizales.

Suspiré y me senté debajo de un árbol, mientras sacaba mi comic favorita de mi bolsillo y me puse a leer relajadamente.

Después de unos 15 minutos leyendo escuché unos pasos y levanté mi vista.

– _**Natsume, ¿dónde estás?.. – **_Se escuchó una voz profunda y fría.

' _¡Persona..! ' _Pensé reconociendo su voz.

– _**..Maldita sea.. –**_ Susurré mientras rápidamente tomaba mi comic y la ocultaba nuevamente en mi bolsillo y comencé a correr de ese sitio.

Su voz se escuchaba más y más lejana mientras más me alejaba.

Mi respiración se entrecortó por estar demasiado tiempo corriendo, vi un árbol lo suficientemente alto y con muchas ramas para escalar.

Corrí rápidamente hasta ahí y miré hacia los lados; vigilando que Persona no estuviera cerca.

Después salté hacia unas de las ramas, escalando rama por rama y por rama.

Encontré una rama más gruesa y fuerte que las demás y subí en ella de un movimiento.

Lo que no sabia es que alguien ya estaba ahí..

.

.

.

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

'_¿Qué es lo que pensarían mis amigos si descubrieran mi 'yo' pasado?.. '_ Pensé mientras caminaba por los bosques, sin camino alguno.

Realmente me habían afectado las palabras del Director Principal..

Levanté la vista hacia un gran árbol, caminé hacia él tranquilamente.

Observe las palmas de mis manos, sobre ellas estaban mis Controladores Alices..

Mi vista se oscureció ante varios pensamientos..

' _Mi Alicia no se creó para dar vida, sino todo lo contrario a esta.. solo da la Muerte..' _Pensé involuntariamente mientras recordaba las caras de todas aquellas personas..

– _**Seguramente.. todas aquellas personas que maté.. tenían familias, hijos, nietos.. –**_ Dije con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente.

– _**¿En qué estoy pensando..? Mamá dijo que no debería pensar de esta manera.. no importa cuál sea el problema.. –**_ Susurré hablando conmigo misma.

Observé el árbol nuevamente, subí rama a rama sin esfuerzo alguno gracias a los Controladores Alices en forma de garras en sus manos, que servían muy bien para escalar.

Me senté en una rama gruesa y resistente.

Revolví algo de mi pequeño bolso y saqué mi preciada y pequeña libreta.

– _**Creo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es.. Continuar normalmente con mis estudios.. –**_ Susurré mientras sacaba mi pluma favorita de punto fino.

Y como si se tratara de un imán, una vez que comencé a escribir no separaba mi vista de mi letra, ignorando todo el mundo a mi alrededor, realmente adoraba el sonido que la punta de mi pluma hacia al momento de escribir en el delgado y fino papel.

Escuché como crujían unas ramas.

' _Quizá sea una ardilla.. '_ Pensé despreocupadamente, sin dejar de escribir todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora en la clase de Jinno Sensei.

Mi concentración se vio interrumpida cuando sentí un peso más en la rama de donde estaba sentada, levanté mi vista de mi libreta.

Topándome con la mirada carmesí de Natsume el cual igualmente me descubrió.

– _**Natsume, si no me contestas ahora mismo, te irá peor que antes.. –**_Se escuchó otra voz más.

– _**¿P-pero qu– Mpmmh.. –**_

Natsume de un rápido movimiento, cambiamos de posiciones ahora él estaba detrás de mí con su ante brazo cubriéndome la boca, mientras que con su otro brazo me inmovilizaba mis dos muñecas enfrente de mí.

– _**Si haces algún ruido, te haré cenizas.. – **_Susurró Natsume en mi oreja totalmente profundo y serio.

' _Espacio personal, espacio personal, espacio personal..'_ Pensé varias veces mientras mi rostro ya estaba teñido de rojo al igual que mi cabello.

Persona a estaba prácticamente debajo de nosotros, viendo hacia todas las direcciones alado de él.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Persona chasqueó su lengua y siguió caminando hacia un pequeño camino de piedras del bosque.

Después de unos minutos Persona desapareció de nuestras vistas, entre los matorrales y los largos pinos.

Al instante de que se fuera Persona me liberé del agarre de Natsume, separándome de él bruscamente.

– _**¡N-No v-vuelvas a asus-asustarme así! –**_ Dije en voz alta, frunciendo mi ceño mientras mi rostro aún seguía igual al de una manzana roja.

Natsume me miró por unos segundos y después apartó su mirada para después saltar de la rama hasta caer al suelo con elegancia, al igual que un gato.

' _¿Ahora me ignora..? _' Me pregunté a mi misma, mientras lo veía desde lo alto de la rama.

Natsume entonces se sentó abajo del árbol, después saco su comic y se puso a leer cómodamente.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Chasqueé mi lengua, mientras activaba mi Alicia del Lobo, transformando mis manos y piernas en patas; después salté del árbol, cayendo justo enfrente de Natsume, levantando una pequeña capa de tierra, nada elegante a comparación con él.

Natsume levantó su vista de su comic, viéndome mientras yo ponía una cara desaprobatoria en mi rostro mirándolo con patas cruzadas.

Natsume bajó nuevamente su vista a su comic.

– _**¿Es enserio, bragas de gatitos?. –**_ Preguntó con voz neutra mientras hojeaba su comic.

.

.

.

'¿Bragas de gatitos?, ¿De dónde consiguió ese apo_**–'**_ Pare de pensar, al acordarme que bragas tenía hoy..

.

.

.

– _**¡P-PERVERTIDO! – **_Grité totalmente roja mientras ponía mis manos sobre mi falda, la cual no estaba enseñando nada de nada.

– _**¿Eh, por qué? – **_Reclamó Natsume mientras separaba su vista de su comic, para mirarme fijamente a los ojos sin expresión en rostro.

' _¡Descarado! '_ Pensé mientras lagrimas de vergüenza se asomaban en mis ojos.

– _**¡Mirar *sniff* las bragas de una niña, eso es tan..*sniff* tan..! –**_ Grité sin encontrar una palabra correcta para terminar mi oración.

– _**Tú me las mostraste, mientras bajabas del árbol. – **_Respondió simplemente mientras me veía el rostro, curioso en mi reacción.

– _**¡¿Y tú *hic* por qué miraste hacia *hic* arriba?! – **_Grité nuevamente mientras algunas lagrimitas caían de mis ojos, se qué era un poco exagerado llorar por esto; pero.. ¿Qué alguien miré tus bragas y que actué como si nada hubiera pasado?.. eso es la peor cosa que le pueden hacer a una chica..

– _**No es para tanto, son solo unas bragas de gatitos; aunque admito que deberías dejar de comprar tales ridículas bragas. – **_Dijo mientras nuevamente siguió leyendo su comic, como si nada.

– _**..¡¿Y tú qué sabes de ropa interior femenina?!.. – **_Grité nuevamente, esta es la primera vez que alguien me sacó de quicio de esta manera..

Se escucharon unas ramas crujiéndose, Natsume y yo levantamos la vista rápidamente.

De los matorrales salieron 3 chicos se Secundaria, uno tenía el cabello de un azul bastante claro unos mechones curveados sobresalían enfrente, y ojos negros.

El 2ndo tenía el cabello de color café claro y revuelto, sobre esta estaban una gorra y sus ojos de color marrón.

La 2nda era una chica, la chica tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color violeta-oscuro y ojos negros al igual que el primero.

– _**Valla, valla; a quien encontramos aquí, ¿no? – **_Canturreó el primer chico, mientras se acercaba con los dos chicos detrás de él.

Natsume cerró sus ojos y su mirada se centró enfrente, sin abrir sus ojos.

– _**Oh, ahora nos ignoras, Hyuuga.. – **_Dijo el chico de la gorra, mientras sonreía burlonamente al igual que los otros dos.

La chica se me quedó mirando por unos segundos.

– _**¡Oh, tu eres la nueva de la que todos en la secundaria hablan!.. – **_Gritó de repente, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a mí.

Retrocedí un poco, mientras ladeaba mi cabeza.

– _**¿..Eh?.. – **_Susurré confusa.

– _**Oh, es cierto.. tú eres la niña la cual Persona llamó hace una hora, ¿no? –**_ Dijo el chico de la gorra acercándose de igual manera.

Tragué saliva incómodamente.

– _**Tsk, ¿otra niña a la clase de habilidades peligrosas? – **_Murmuró el chico del cabello azul, mientras me miraba con repugnancia.

– _**Oi, bragas de gatitos. – **_Dijo Natsume levantando su vista hacia a mí.

– _**¡No me llames así! – **_Le contesté mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

– _**Lárgate de aquí. – **_Me dijo totalmente serio mientras se paraba del árbol, caminando lentamente hacia los 2 chicos.

– _**¿E-Eh?, p-pero.. –**_ Tartamudeé mientras caminaba lentamente detrás de él.

– _**Hmm, creo que esto será 2 v vs 1, ¿no? – **_Susurró la chica, mientras deslizaba una gran sonrisa burlona, dirigiéndose lentamente a mí.

Natsume bloqueó su paso.

– _**Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. – **_Murmuró Natsume con voz totalmente áspera, haciendo que la chica retrocediera.

Natsume volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro._** – ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! – **_Esta vez me gritó, mientras fruncía su ceño.

_'Narumi había dicho que podía usar mi Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo, pero no por mucho tiempo y mucho menos para pelear.. Pero..'_ Pensé profundamente, hasta que me decidí.

– _**¡Oye nueva, piensa rápido! – **_Gritó la chica, sentí como algo tomaba mis tobillos con fuerza y comenzaba a jalarme lentamente, caí al suelo y miré atrás de mí; era unos montones de Tierra que me estaban arrastrando, como arenas movedizas.

Natsume estaba a punto de usar su Alice para formar una barrera de fuego pero el chico de la gorra usó su Alicia del viento y apagó al instante las llamas de Natsume.

Natsume ahora ya no estaba enojado, ahora estaba **furioso**.

Rápidamente Natsume usó su Alicia para atacar a los dos chicos, estos retrocedían más y más; yéndose hacia lo profundo del bosque poco a poco.

La chica aún seguía usando su Alicia en mis tobillos, rápidamente utilicé las garras de mis Controladoras Alices para excavar en la Tierra, liberando mis tobillos con un poco de esfuerzo.

Me levante al instante y corrí toda mi posible velocidad hacia unos matorrales, lanzándome a ellos, sentí un poderoso instinto en todo mi cuerpo..

.

.

.

_~Narrado en 3era Persona~_

La chica de cabello corto se acercó a los matorrales, examinando todo con cada minúsculo detalle.

– _**¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! – **_Gritó la chica mientras levantaba algunas capas de polvo alrededor de ella.

.

.

En el otro lado;

Natsume logró encender una llama en una de las mangas del chico de cabello azul.

– _**¡AAAG- F-FUEGOO! –**_ Gritó el chico de cabello azul mientras intentaba apagarse la llama de su manga a manotazos.

– _**¡T-Tu.. maldito..! – **_Dijo el chico de la gorra mientras usaba su Alicia para apagar la llama de la manga de su amigo, después se dirigió a Natsume.

– _**¡Cuando Persona.. descubra que nos atacaste.. tendrás .. graves problemas! – **_Gritó el chico de cabello azul, mientras veía con profundo odio a Natsume.

– _**Díganselo, pero antes de eso; ustedes ya serán solamente cenizas.. –**_ Murmuró Natsume mientras unas ardientes llamas salían de sus dos manos.

Un chillido hizo que parará su ataque, seguidamente se escuchaba muchos gritos.

'_¡Maldita sea, usó su Alicia!'_ Pensó Natsume antes de salir corriendo hacia donde había venido el chillido de un animal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Aquí la escena GORE; lamento si no será de su agrado, y si les gusta como escribo el GORE; intentaré mejorar todo lo posible para que se vea más realístico.)_

_._

Lo que vio lo paralizó.

Ryotta estaba en forma de lobo, y esta estaba encima de la chica; encajándole sus mandíbulas en sus brazos mientras sacudía con fiereza su cabeza, desgarrándole la piel de su brazo, arrancándola sin misericordia.

La sangre estaba salpicada en toda la tierra alrededor de ellos.

– _**¡AAAA-AAH- N-NO AAA-YUA-AYUDAAH-! –**_ Gritó la chica mientras lloraba fuertemente al sentir varios filosos dientes atravesándole la piel y la carne de su brazo.

La chica estaba totalmente desesperada intentando quitarse a Ryotta de encima que incluso le estaba dando fuertes manotazos en su cabeza, algo que era completamente inútil; e incluso enfadaba más al violento lobo carmesí.

Los dos chicos salieron de detrás de Natsume, corriendo hacia él con la intención de atacarlo pero se paralizaron al ver como su amiga estaba siendo grotescamente atacada por un animal.

Se escuchaba bastante claro como la carne era arrancada por las mandíbulas del lobo del brazo de la chica, mientras un líquido carmín se desparramaban en todo la camisa de la chica.

Ryotta por un momento paró de morder su brazo, su hocico estaba totalmente rojo; la sangre del brazo de la chica resbalaba por su barbilla hasta gotear debajo de esta, coloreando la tierra con diminutas manchas de sangre, su mirada era totalmente diferente; se podía ver la carne alrededor de la piel desgarrada del brazo de la chica, la cual sollozaba por ayuda.

La inmovilizó con sus patas, haciendo que la chica quedara boca arriba y ella encima de ella con una de sus patas en el cuello de la chica, el lobo relamió sus labios; saboreando la sangre de su víctima.

La escena era simplemente terrorífica y cruda.

Ryotta no tenía la misma mirada de lobo que siempre, incluso cuando defendió a Ruka de Azuru no tenía esa macabra mirada que actualmente tiene en ese momento.

Ryotta levantó su vista, ella estaba respirando agitadamente y sus ojos estaban completamente pálidos, en su hocico chorreaba gotas de sangre hasta su barbilla.

.

.

.

Después de unos segundos Ryotta recuperó todos sus sentidos, apartándose bruscamente de la chica la cual lloraba de dolor por la herida profunda en su brazo.

Los chicos estaban mudos e inmóviles.

Los dos chicos reaccionaron de repente y se acercaron rápidamente hacia la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryotta miró a Natsume por unos segundos, ella estaba horrorizada por lo que ella misma había hecho.

.

.

.

.

De un rápido movimiento, se volteó sobre sí misma y salió corriendo hacia la profundidad del bosque; sin que ella supiera que Natsume la estaba persiguiendo detrás de ella.


	13. Duodécimo Capítulo

ADVERTENCIA; ¡En este capítulo tendrá materia GORE, por lo que lo leanlo bajo su propio riesgo!

¡Disfrute del Capítulo! ~

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 12

Ryotta en forma de lobo estuvo corriendo por mucho tiempo, las ramas de los árboles golpeaba su rostro con brusquedad mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y bajaba su cabeza; intentando protegerse de las ramas.

Ella sabía que Natsume la estaba siguiendo, casi pisándole sus talones.

– _**¡Oi, espera! – **_ Gritó Natsume sin aliento, él no podía seguirle el paso; por lo que después de llamarla por última vez este fue corriendo un poco más lento que antes, hasta que solo se veía una mancha carmesí alejándose al final de los árboles.

Ryotta ignoró su grito y siguió corriendo, sus patas estaban sumamente cansadas; en cualquier momento ella podría colapsar.

Ya había pasado unos 8 minutos..

Después de ese tiempo, ella paró en seco haciendo que ella misma se tropezará y callera a la tierra, llenándola de polvo.

Se quedó en el suelo, mientras su Alicia lentamente la transformaba nuevamente en humano.

Ryotta respiraba forzosamente mientras miraba al cielo nublado.

– _**..Soy un asco de persona.. – **_Susurró mientras llevaba una de sus cansadas garras hacia su boca, acariciándola levemente; después observó su mano..

Toda su mano estaba pintaba de color carmín, por la sangre de aquella chica.

Ryotta saboreó su lengua, teniendo el metálico sabor a sangre alrededor de toda su boca, tanto en el interior como el exterior de esta.

Sus oídos le zumbaban con fuerza mientras su cabeza ardía.

– _**.. Después de todo, no podré controlar al Joker por mucho tiempo.. ¿No es así, Haruhie?.. –**_Preguntó Ryotta hacia la nada, viendo al cielo mientras su vista se nublaba.

Ryotta parpadeo, al instante sintió unas gotas resbalando por sus mejillas.

– _**¡Tsk, m-maldición..! –**_ Murmuró Ryotta mientras tallaba tus ojos fuertemente con sus garras, limpiándose rasposamente sus mejillas; dejando algunas manchas carmines sobre ellas a causa de sus garras.

Ryotta se sentó sobre sí misma, su mirada se concentró en la tierra, la cual caían unas leves gotas de fresca y fría lluvia.

Ryotta no tenía tiempo para pensar en la lluvia, observó sus garras nuevamente.

'_..Me castigaran severamente por atacar a esa chica..'_ Pensaba Ryotta, sin duda alguna.

Sintió las frías gotas golpeando suavemente su cabeza y la palma de sus manos.

Ryotta se acomodó sobre sí misma, mientras ocultaba su rostro sobre sus rodillas, abrazando a sí misma con sus brazos, Ryotta sabía que solamente se estaba manchando más y más de manchas carmines sobre su ropa, pero ya no importaba..

Cerró sus ojos un momento, disfrutando de la aroma de tierra húmeda.

Sintió como unas ramas crujían repetidas veces.

Ella no quiso levantar la vista, ella ya sabía quién era..

.

.

.

Natsume caminó lentamente hacia ella, él estaba un poco agitado por correr casi medio bosque buscando a Ryotta.

Después de verla en aquella posición, él camino tranquilamente hasta estar enfrente de ella.

Natsume suspiró audiblemente, intentando inútilmente llamar la atención de Ryotta, la cual seguía sin dar muestras de querer levantar su vista.

Natsume se acuclilló enfrente de ella.

– _**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, bragas de gatitos? – **_Preguntó Natsume sin emoción en su voz.

Ryotta no respondió, solamente se abrazó un poco más fuerte a sí misma.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Natsume chasqueó su lengua, mientras miraba hacia el cielo nublado mientras algunas gotas caía por su cabello oscuro; sin saber qué hacer..

Después volvió a concentrar su mirada en Ryotta.

– _**Idiota. Si no te vas de aquí te enfermaras. – **_Dijo Natsume mientras se levantaba, quedando parado enfrente de Ryotta.

Ryotta abrió sus ojos, levantando su cabeza temblorosamente; mostrando toda su boca llena de sangre, sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas y ligeramente irritadas.

– _**Vete de aquí y limpia tu cara; tus amigos seguramente están buscándote en este mismo momento, no querrás que te vean de esta manera, ¿no?.. – **_Dijo Natsume mientras apartaba su vista, viendo hacia a un lugar indefinido.

Ryotta se levantó de su lugar, tambaleándose un poco; para después ver a los ojos a Natsume.

– _**Lamento.. que me hubieras visto en aquella forma, no sé.. que fue lo que me pasó.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, con una débil voz. _**– Tarde o temprano me llamarán.. Esta más que claro que aquellos chicos no dejaran pasar esto tan fácilmente.. –**_ Continuó mientras apartaba su mirada hacia a un lado. _**– Tal vez suene**_ _**te sonará como una pérdida de tiempo pero.. Después de que me llamen; no te importaría decirle a mis amigos que no se preocupen por mí, te lo agradecería.. – **_Finalizó Ryotta deslizando una leve sonrisa apagada en su rostro, mientras se giraba sobre sí misma; caminando hacia el lado contrario del bosque, dirigiéndose hacia un edificio; al que daba directamente para entrar hacia la división elemental de primaria nuevamente.

Natsume observó en silencio como la figura de Ryotta desaparecía de su vista.

Él miró hacia un pequeño charco de agua, formado a pocos metros de él.

Suspiró pesadamente y se fue de ahí de la misma forma que Ryotta.

.

.

.

Ryotta entró rápidamente hacia un baño para niñas, para su suerte; no había nadie en el baño; entró y rápidamente se limpió la cara y sus manos con jabón; el líquido carmín caía al lavabo, mezclándose con el agua cristalina.

Después de unos minutos, Ryotta se limpio con la manga de su uniforme; tallándose su rostro sin delicadeza alguna.

Miró su reflejo frente al espejo..

Ryotta se acercó más al espejo, apoyándose en el lavabo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Se quitó su vendaje del rostro, mostrando su ojo derecho; una pérdida total.

Casi una buena parte del lado derecho del rostro de Ryotta estaba cubierta de quemaduras rojizas y llagas largas alrededor de su ojo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al momento de verse a ella misma a los ojos, miró una figura detrás de ella; esa figura se parecía bastante a ella pero 'ella' estaba totalmente quemada de pies a cabeza pareciéndose como a una sombra y con ojos grandes y traumatizantes, no tenían pupilas; tal y como los ojos de un perro Joker, totalmente blancos, sin color alguno.

Esta figura formó una gran sonrisa roja, mientras miraba a Ryotta con ojos totalmente macabros y siniestros, la sombra con sus largas y gruesas 'garras' que parecían cuchillas; tomó un costado por debajo de su costilla clavándose sus garras en su propia piel, de un rápido movimiento; estiró la piel quemada sobre esta: abriendo su abdomen; mientras las extrañas caían al suelo del baño de manera estrepitosa.

Ryotta no podía respirar, sentía como una presión se acumulaba en su cuello; asfixiándola lentamente, no se atrevía apartar su vista de aquella extraña figura; que solo la observaba con una larga sonrisa, parecía como si tuviera pedazos de cristal clavados en su boca mientras sonreía.

Ryotta sentía como su piel era desgarrada de su cuello, a causa de la inesperada activación del collar Controlador Alice; algo que la alarmó totalmente.

Ella no podía moverse, aún incluso sentía perfectamente el dolor en su cuello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

De repente todo el baño se iluminó a causa de un rayo seguido de un monstruoso trueno, haciendo que Ryotta finalmente reaccionara de su propio reflejo.

Al instante cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, exaltada por el reciente trueno cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Abrió sus ojos, la inseguridad la atormentaba internamente, al abrirlos; ya no estaba la figura detrás de ella, ni en ningún lugar.

Ryotta tenía la mirada totalmente pálida y ojos desorbitados, mientras miraba con temor cada esquina del baño para damas.

Su respiración se tornó normal, mientras daba profundos suspiros.

' _C-Conozco este tipo.. de ilusiones, n-no me digas que.. mi padre.. está usando su Alicia de manipulación.. en mí..'_ Pensó Ryotta mientras intentaba torpemente pararse de su lugar.

– _**..N-No, imposible.. ¿Aca-Acaso.. él puede.. usar su Alicia.. a gran distancia?.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras su mano tomaba al collar, intentando que no doliera tanto las profundas punzadas que este causaba a su cuello.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, intentando quitarse aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Se paró del suelo, apoyándose nuevamente en el lavabo.

Miró su reflejo por última vez, antes de salir normalmente del baño; dirigiéndose ahora hacia su clase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos caminando por los inmensos pasillos, llegó hacia la gran puerta arriba de esta había un letrero que decía ' Clase B ', Ryotta se quedó parada enfrente de esta, dudando en abrirla o no..

Se escuchaba mucho ruido detrás de esta.

Ryotta suspiró profundamente, tragando saliva mientras formaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Después giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Antes de abrir la puerta~_

Toda la clase estaba hablando sobre Persona y Ryotta, al parecer todos fueron testigos de cómo Persona se llevó a Ryotta a hablar con la mayor autoridad de la Academia; El Director Principal.

Hotaru estaba mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana, observando cómo las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fiereza el cristal de la ventana.

Iinchou, al igual que Anna y Nonoko estaban preocupados por Ryotta, desde que Persona se la llevó hacia 'quien sabe donde' ella aún no había regresado; justo después de que ella se fuera comenzó un ligero aguacero que caía de las grisáceas nubes.

Ruka y Natsume estaban detrás de ellos, escuchando su conversación disimuladamente.

– _**Está lloviendo bastante.. ¿Estará bien Ry-chan? – **_Preguntó Nonoko mientras su ceño se fruncía en una expresión preocupante.

– _**Después de que le contamos a Narumi lo que pasó en la cafetería, ¿Vieron como salió corriendo de aquí?.. Algo definitivamente no está bien. –**_ Murmuró Anna, mientras se acercaba a Nonoko, Iinchou hizo una señal de ' Shh ' con su mano en su boca; mientras se acercaba al lado de Hotaru.

– _**I-Imai-san, no debes preocuparte.. Seguramente la llamaron por algo de su inscripción.. – **_Dijo Iinchou en voz baja.

Hotaru apartó su mirada de la ventana, para enviarle a sus tres amigos una fría e intimidante mirada, enviando una señal de que no quería hablar con nadie.

Iinchou, Anna y Nonoko retrocedieron mientras sudaban frío, estaba más que claro que Imai no estaba de buen humor.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la Clase B..

Ruka no podía evitar el no estar preocupado de la misma manera que los amigos de Ryotta, mientras que esta aún no se sabía de su paradero.

Natsume había vuelto de su 'descanso', por lo que estaba a lado de Ruka; leyendo su comic.

Ruka el cual era bastante observador; vio que Natsume estaba un poco más serio de lo normal: algo que lo extrañó internamente pero no le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba; ya que conociendo a su amigo de la infancia este no hablaría del tema tan fácil.

Se escuchó como la puerta se abría.

.

.

.

Ryotta finalmente entró, con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Toda la clase pararon de hacer ruido, mirando a Ryotta un tanto extrañados y también con miedo.

Ryotta entró, caminando lentamente hacia el frente; hasta que..

.

*!_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!*_

.

Ryotta esta vez no intentó esconderse y recibió los fieros disparos de la Bakagun de Hotaru, la cual estaba sumamente molesta.

Cuando Hotaru paró de dispararle, se levantó de su lugar; caminando lentamente hacia Ryotta, la cual se estuvo protegiendo con sus brazos de algunas balas de goma provenientes de la Baka Gun.

Ryotta levantó su vista, observando los fríos ojos violetas de su mejor amiga.

– _**..¿Tan molesta estuviste todo este tiempo?.. –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo de su falda.

Un tic en el ojo derecho de Hotaru se hizo presente.

Y..

*¡PAAAAAAAAAAF!*

.

.

Hotaru le dio un coscorrón justo en la cabeza a Ryotta con su guante de pezuña de caballo.

– _**¡Tss, ya entendí, ya entendí; lo siento por irme de la nada! – **_Susurró Ryotta adolorida mientras se tomaba con sus dos garras la zona en la que fue golpeada de su cabeza.

Al instante; dos figuras se abalanzaron sobre Ryotta, abrazándola con fuerza.

– _**¡Ry-chaaan.. te extrañabamos! – **_Murmuró Anna, unas cascadas se formaban en sus mejillas mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Ryotta.

– _**¡Sí, pensamos que te ocurrió algo..! – **_Continúo Nonoko y al igual que Anna abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Ryotta.

Todo el rostro de Ryotta se puso rojo como su cabello.

– _**¡O-oigan, d-déjenme ir! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras intentaba separarse de sus nuevas y 'mejores' amigas.

.

.

* _FLASH *_

.

.

Ryotta volteó su mirada hacia Hotaru la cual tenía una cámara en su mano mientras apuntaba hacia su dirección, detrás de ella estaba Iinchou sonriendo con una gota en su frente.

– _**Esta foto la venderé a los fans de lolicons; harás que gane mucho dinero.. – **_Murmuró Hotaru mientras se formaba en sus ojos el signo de ' $ '.

Mientras tanto; Ruka se sintió aliviado al ver a Ryotta y su entorno de su ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, por otro lado; Natsume veía discretamente la sonrisa de Ryotta, lo cual lo irritó sin saber el porqué.

.

.

* _FLASH *_

.

.

– _**¡..N-No, Hotaru..! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras intentaba nuevamente separarse de sus amigas empalagosas, las cuales solo abrazaban un poco más fuerte.

Ryotta sintió una punzada en su costado.

– _**¡ Ghh..! – **_Se quejó mientras formaba una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Esto alarmó a Hotaru e Iinchou, simultáneamente también a Ruka y a Natsume.

Al instante Anna y Nonoko se separaron de ella, viéndola conculpabilidad en sus ojos.

– _**¡Lo sentimos, creo que nos emocionamos demasiado..! – **_Se disculpó rápidamente Nonoko, Anna ya iba a abrir su boca para articular un disculpa pero Ryotta las interrumpió.

– _**¡N-No es nada, solamente.. Me resbalé mientras venía de camino hacia aca; y pués.. tengo un pequeño moretón ahí, supongo.. Ha-Haha-Hahaha..! – **_Dijo Ryotta mientras sonreía forzosamente, después rió un poco para aliviar aquella repentina presión en el ambiente.

Anna y Nonoko rieron también seguidas de unas risitas nerviosas de Iinchou.

Hotaru guardó su cámara en su bolsillo, mirando fijamente a Ryotta; Hotaru sabía que Ryotta mentía descaradamente en la cara de sus amigos pero ella no era fácil de engañar, conociendo cada expresión facial que hacía Ryotta cuando eran pequeñas, así descubría su Ryotta mentía o no.

Al parecer Hotaru no fue la única la cual no se dejó engañar; detrás de ellos también estaban las miradas expectantes de Ruka y Natsume.

– _**E-Eh.. Ry-chan.. ¿Ya aún no has visitado la Clase Especial A.S?.. – **_Preguntó Iinchou intentando cambiar de tema desesperdamente.

– _**¿Eh, Clase Espe- Ooh.. te refieres a mi grupo. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras recordaba la charla que tuvo con Narumi acerca de los 5 grupos catalogados._** – No, aún no eh ido a visitarlos; no eh tenido mucho tiempo recientemente.. – **_Continuo Ryotta mientras fruncía sus cejas levemente, preocupada acerca de eso.

– _**Hmm.. ¿Necesitaras ayuda para encontrar t– **_Alguien interrumpió a Iinchou.

– _**A tu grupo de 'inútiles'. – **_Finalizó Sumire, mientras se acercaba con sus amigas; metiéndose en la conversación.

– _**S-Sumire.. – **_Murmuraron Anna y Nonoko para después retroceder un poco.

– _**Escuché un rumor acerca de ti, así que.. Persona te llevó con él, ¿no? – **_Dijo Sumire lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan en la clase, atrayendo toda la atención en ella, mientras sonreía de manera subordinada hacia sus amigas.

– _**S-Si.. – **_Contestó Ryotta mientras apartaba su vista nerviosamente.

– _**Uhmmm.. Realmente das lástima, pelirrojita. – **_Canturreó Sumire mientras jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su fino cabello verde.

Hotaru respiró profundamente, desviando su vista.

– _**Shouda-san.. – **_Murmuró Iinchou preocupado, él no quería que Sumire provocara de esa manera a Ryotta, mucho menos a Hotaru.

Hotaru ya iba a hablar pero alguien interrumpió de un fuerte portazo.

Un niño entró de manera estrepitosa a la clase, haciendo que todos desviaran su mirada hacia él.

– _***Ah* ¡O-Ocurrió.. *ah* un ataque de un *ah* lobo! – **_Gritó el chico sin aire en sus pulmones.

– _**¡¿QUÉ?! – **_Gritaron algunos niños acercándose a él para que contara de donde había sacado eso.

Ryotta se petrificó.

– _**¡S-Si, un lobo atacó a una chica de secundaria; escuché que casi le arranca el brazo! – **_Explicó el niño de manera rápida ante las curiosas miradas de algunos de sus compañeros.

El chico prácticamente ya estaba rodeado.

– _**¡L-La llevaron ha-hacia la enfermería, su brazo casi estaba totalmente destrozado! – **_Gritó nuevamente el niño, presionado por sus compañeros en contarlo todo.

– _**¡N-No puede ser!.. –**_

– _**..¿Acaso el 2ndo Guardián atacó nuevamente?.. – **_

– _**¡No seas idiota, el 2ndo Guardián solo ataca cuando es de noche o cuando es un poco más que tarde! –**_

– _**Ese lobo.. ¿No fue ese el de esta mañana?.. –**_

Más y más murmullos se escucharon en todo la clase.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*** BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG * **_

.

.

.

Al instante todos se callaron, al escuchar un golpe; seco y fuerte.

Fue Natsume; el cual había golpeado con su puño el escritorio, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

– _**Será mejor que cierren su estúpido pico ahora, si no quieren que convierta sus lenguas en cenizas. – **_Dijo Natsume, levantando su mirada; mostrando unos ojos asesinos e intimidantes.

Todos sudaron frío al escuchar hablar a Natsume tan fríamente, después se dispersaron; cada uno en su grupo de amigos alejados entre sí.

.

.

Hotaru desvió su mirada hacia Ryotta.

Ryotta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos; sus pupilas temblaban con tanto temor en ellos.

– _**Ryotta. – **_Llamó Hotaru con su típica voz neutra y rostro sin emoción alguna.

Ryotta tenía la mirada en sus píes, no se atrevía a mirar directamente a Hotaru, no este caso.

– _**No me digas que tu.. – **_Murmuró Hotaru, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos.

Ryotta apartó su mirada.

– _**Dentro de un rato me llamaran, tal vez no regrese hasta después de las clases; en el peor de los casos.. Quizá mañana regrese nuevamente. – **_Susurró Ryotta, mientras levantaba su vista hacia la ventana; el cielo aún estaba nublado pero caía una ligera y suave lluvia.

– _**Me temo que.. esta noticia se expandirá como pólvora en toda la Academia.– **_Dijo Ryotta mientras levantaba su vista, suspirando ligeramente mientras deslizaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ruka y Natsume no pudieron evitar acercarse a ellos.

– _**Azura-san.. ¿Acaso tu..? –**_ Preguntó Ruka, adivinando lo peor en su mente acerca del 'misterioso' ataque.

Ryotta miró a Natsume, con una triste sonrisa; Natsume comprendió al instante y asintió lentamente su cabeza, mientras apartaba su vista.

.

.

.

El sonido de un portazo hizo que todos reaccionáramos.

Al ver que era Jinno sensei, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Ryotta se sentó a lado de Ruka, mientras que Natsume estaba al lado de él seguidamente.

La clase empezó como de costumbre, Jinno no mencionaba nada acerca del actual tema de la Academia; la cual era el reciente ataque.

Ryotta no se sentía para nada bien, en su cabeza se empezaba a sentir fuertes punzadas; y su rostro estaba pálido.

Ella se recostó en el escritorio frente a ella un momento, intentando calmar sus punzadas.

– _**Azura-san.. – **_Susurró Ruka, mientras la veía con preocupación; Natsume también desvió su mirada hacia ella y notó que algo iba mal..

Ryotta sonrió forzadamente, mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza; intentando despabilar.

Se escucharon como unos pasos se acercaban a su lugar.

.

.

.

.

– _**Yo ya no toleraré tu conducta, Azura-san. – **_Habló Jinno con voz disgustada, mientras levantaba ligeramente su varita.

Todos los estudiantes, temblorosos; miraban hacia su dirección.

Hotaru se empezaba a sentir indignada,

' _¿Qué tiene en contra de Ryotta ese maestro..?'_ Pensó Hotaru, mientras se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada en ese tipo de situaciones.

Ryotta levantó su mirada débilmente, ella se sentía totalmente débil a causa de las pastillas que Persona le dió.

– _**Por suerte, existen remedios para corregir la actitud a personas como tú. – **_Finalizó Jinno, mientras apuntaba con su varita a Ryotta; varias chispas eléctricas salieron de esta.

Justo antes de que Jinno electrocutara a Ryotta de una forma que nadie había visto antes de Jinno.

.

.

.

* ¡BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHSS! *

.

.

.

Ryotta, sin poder articular ninguna palabra, fue electrocutada de manera violenta; una corriente eléctrica cruzó por sus pies, su columna y finalmente su cabeza.

También sintió como todos sus órganos vitales pararon de funcionar por unos segundos al sentir la electricidad en ellos, al igual que sus pulmones; parando su respiración por unos segundos.

Jinno paró de usar su Alicia en ella.

Al instante los músculos de los brazos de Ryotta pararon de funcionar, cayendo al suelo de manera brusca.

Todos los estudiantes estaban petrificados.

Natsume al igual que Ruka, se impactaron al ver como varias chispas eléctricas salían del cuerpo de Ryotta.

– _**¡Ryotta! – **_Gritó Iinchou, para después pararse de su asiento para correr hacia Ryotta.

Ryotta seguía en el suelo, sus músculos no respondían a causa de la electrización; sentía como algunas partes de su piel ardían por las humeantes chispas que aún salían de su cuerpo, mientras Ryotta temblaba con fuerza tirada en el suelo.

Ryotta intentó pararse torpemente, pero cayó al suelo nuevamente.

– _**Me imagino que esta es la única forma en la que entenderás que no queremos que nos muestres tu lado 'rebelde', Azura-san. – **_Dijo Jinno totalmente frío, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia Ryotta.

Ryotta respiraba bastante forzoso, ya que sus pulmones se detuvieron al sentir la Alicia de Jinno pasar por todo el sistema nervioso.

Iinchou se sentó junto a ella, mientras la ayudaba a al menos a sentarse de la misma manera que él.

Hotaru aún seguía petrificada.

Ryotta ahora estaba en cuatro, mirando al suelo mientras su ojo izquierdo se dilataban profundamente.

Después una escena cruzó por su mente..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_(ADVERTENCIA: GORE en el siguiente recuerdo, disfrútenlo. C:)_

.

.

.

.

_Una pequeña niña pelirroja estaba atada a una cama de metal, tenía extendido sus brazos hacia cada lado de la cama de metal. La cama estaba en medio de una pálida habitación; el suelo estaba totalmente pintado de carmín al igual que la cama, las paredes tenían rasguños con y caminos hechos con un líquido carmín._

_Se escuchaba en toda la habitación el ruido de un martillo al clavar algo, este ruido fuerte y seco era acompañado por gritos agónicos, provenientes de la niña._

_Había en total 4 hombres, todos de blanco en la sala; observando con atención las reacciones de su conejilla de india, apuntando todo la información posible en sus libretas._

_Un hombre de blanco tomó con unas oxidadas pinzas otro clavo de una humeante parilla cercana a él, dirigiéndose hacia el lado derecho de la cama._

– …_***hic*¡N-No más.. *hic*Para.. *hic*P-Porf- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –**_ _La niña gritó nuevamente al sentir la punta hirviendo del clavo, clavándose en su palma lentamente._

_El hombre tomó nuevamente el martillo, inmovilizó el brazo de Ryotta; y con una sonrisa inexpresiva comenzó a golpear el martillo en el clavo._

_En cada golpe, Ryotta sentía como la ardiente y filosa punta del clavo se encajaba en la piel de su palma hasta llegando a perforarla completamente._

– _**¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! – **__Gritaba Ryotta mientras el hombre seguía golpeando con su martillo al clavo, hasta que el clavo topara con la cama de metal._

_Un líquido rojo resbalaba de las manos de Ryotta, cayendo en gotas al suelo de la oscura habitación._

_El hombre paró de martillear, el martillo tenía toda su punta manchada por la sangre de las manos de la niña._

_Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, dejando entrar a un hombre pelirrojo y con ojos totalmente siniestros._

– _**Buen trabajo.. Aquí les traje una batería eléctrica. – **__Susurró el hombre, mientras dejaba la batería eléctrica en una mesa cercana._

_Los hombres hicieron una señal de saludo con su mano, mientras se paraban rectamente._

– _**Quiere ser un espectador mientras realizan la fase núm. 3, caballeros. – **__Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla, enfrente de la cama de metal la cual Ryotta aún lloraba de dolor._

– _**De acuerdo, Sr. Azura. – **__Contestó uno de ellos, mientras tomaba dos cables._

_El hombre de blanco conectó los dos cables en la batería eléctrica, mientras que la punta de estos dos cables la conectaban hacia los clavos de Ryotta._

_Otro hombro fue hacia una interruptor, presionando un botón._

_La cama de metal, lentamente se volteaba hacia arriba de manera aparatosa; haciendo que Ryotta volteara ahora de frente hacia los hombres y su padre._

_Los cables ya estaban conectados entre la batería eléctrica y el Joker._

_El Director Principal, se paró de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la batería eléctrica._

– _**Comencemos la fase núm. 3 ' **__ELECTRICIDAD__** '. –**__Gritó mientras jalaba una palanca de la batería eléctrica._

_*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHSS*_

_Al instante toda la cama y el cuerpo de Ryotta eran electrocutados mortalmente, las respiración de Ryotta paró en ese momento; mientras una espuma blanca salía de su boca._

_Los hombres de blanco tomaban nota de cada reacción del Joker._

_El padre subió la intensidad, cambiando a un nivel más alto._

_Todo el cuerpo de Ryotta convulsionaba, mientras quemadura graves se formaban en todo su cuerpo; sus manos ya estaban totalmente destrozadas._

_La sangre de pronto salió de la nariz de Ryotta, sangrando a chorros al igual que su boca; dando señal que la electricidad ahora estaba destrozando sus órganos vitales._

_El director jaló de la palanca, bajándola para apagar la batería eléctrica._

_Se olía la carne quemada de Ryotta a metros de ellos, los ojos de Ryotta no tenían brillo alguno, encima de las quemaduras de los efectos de su Alicia había enormes llagas alrededor de toda la piel de las palmas de sus manos._

_Ryotta siguió convulsionando por unos segundos más hasta que su respiración totalmente se paró al igual que su corazón._

_El Director dándose cuenta del reciente 'fallecimiento' de su hija, rodó sus ojos mientras cargaba el desfibrilador con él._

– _**Despeguen. – **__Gritó antes de usar el desfibrilador en el pecho de hija, unas 3 veces; después de unos segundos Ryotta tosió bastante sangre, manchando su torso mientras el padre se apartaba para no salir manchado por la sangre de su hija._

_El padre se volteó sobre sí mismo, dejando el desfibrilador en una mesa mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia la batería eléctrica._

– _**Bienvenida de vuelta, Ry. – **__Canturreó el hombre, al momento de ver como Ryotta abría sus ojos débilmente._

– _**..P..papi… Q..Quiero.. ir a .. casa…quiero ir a.. ver a mami… –**_ _Susurró Ryotta sin fuerza en su voz, arrastrando sus palabras._

– _**Si, por lo que veo quieres hacer eso… –**_ _Susurró el hombre. __**– ¿Pero sabes algo?, la diversión apenas está comenzando.. No dejaría que te fueses tan fácilmente, querida. – **__Finalizó el hombre mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hija, antes de jalar nuevamente la palanca de la batería eléctrica, electrocutándola nuevamente._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_~Actualidad~_

Desde que Ryotta estaba en su trance, Hotaru no controló más su ira y le disparó a Jinno sensei con su Bakagun en su nuca, mientras este perdió su consciencia, cayendo sobre su espalda.

Algunas niñas gritaron no tan alto, al momento de ver como Jinno colapsaba al suelo.

Al instante Anna y Nonoko se acercaron a Ryotta e Iinchou.

Iinchou tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ryotta, por si acaso Ryotta perdía el equilibrio nuevamente.

Ruka y Natsume hicieron lo mismo y se acercaron a Ryotta.

– _**¿Azura-san?.. – **_Ruka llamó su nombre, sentándose a lado de ella.

Ryotta seguía sin reaccionar.

– _**RYOTTA. – **_Llamó Hotaru con voz alta.

La pupila del ojo izquierdo de Ryotta se contrajo por unos segundos.

Ryotta seguía temblando con fuerza, mientras sentía como un líquido extraño escalaba su garganta lentamente.

De un movimiento, Ryotta se tapó su boca con sus dos garras, rápidamente se paró y se fue corriendo fuera de la Clase B, mientras corría sentía como sus músculos no estaban del todo activo y por poco se caía por los pasillos.

Hotaru fue corriendo detrás de ella, seguida de Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, Ruka y Natsume, algunos niños del grupo de amigos de Natsume y Ruka fueron detrás de ellos.

Después de estar corriendo por unos minutos, llegaron hacia el paradero de Ryotta, el cual era el baño de chicas.

Hotaru al ver que fue seguida por los amigos de Natsume y Ruka y además de ellos mismos, golpeó su frente.

– _**Si ustedes se atreven a pasar, publicaré fotos vergonzosas de cada uno de ustedes; apareciendo en el periódico mural de la Academia. – **_Dijo Hotaru fríamente mientras arrastraba a Anna y a Nonoko con ella, adentrándose hacia el baño de chicas.

Iinchou, Ruka, Natsume, Kokoroyomi y Kitsumene fueron los que no tuvieron más opción que esperar afuera, estos 2 últimos persiguieron a Natsume y a Ruka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hotaru entró y escuchó ruidos extraños dentro de un baño, se acercó lentamente, empujó la puerta lentamente la cual estaba abierta.

Hotaru se angustió al ver como Ryotta tenía su cabeza por encima del retrete, vomitando incontrolablemente.

– _***sniff* Ghhh… *hic* – **_Ryotta estaba llorando mientras vomitaba, cada vez que intentaba decir alguna palabra salía más líquido de su boca.

Ryotta aún seguía temblando, sus garras apretaban fuertemente la tapa del retrete, mientras ella seguía vomitando un poco de un extraño líquido.

Hotaru se acercó detrás de ella lentamente; sentándose junto a ella para después recogerle el cabello, separándoselo de su boca, mientras palmeaba suavemente su espalda.

– _**..Ghh. *sniff* –**_

– _**Tranquila, déjalo salir… – **_Susurraba Hotaru suavemente, mientras daba un ligero masaje a la espalda de Ryotta, la cual aún no podía dejar de intentar sacar todo lo posible de su estomago.

Anna y Nonoko se asomaron por la puerta, Hotaru volteo su cabeza sobre su hombro; después Hotaru hizo con una señal con su mano libre para decirles que las dejaran solas.

Anna y Nonoko asintieron lentamente, mientras salían cabizbajas del baño de niñas.

– _**Shh.. Tranquila, todo ya pasará.. – **_Susurró Hotaru, mientras seguía acariciando lentamente la espalda de Ryotta; en un intento de consolarla.

.

.

.

Los niños estaban sentados a lado de la puerta del baño para niñas, sus miradas estaban cabizbajas, después reaccionaron levantando su vista hacia Anna y Nonoko, las cuales salieron con sus miradas preocupadas.

– _**¿Qué pasó?.. – **_Preguntó Iinchou sumamente preocupado, mientras se acercaba a Anna y a Nonoko, Anna iba a responder pero Koko la interrumpió.

– _**Al parecer.. Ryotta está vomitando, ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó Kokoroyomi, sin necesidad de leerles la mente, a causa de que se escuchaba desde adentro como Ryotta hacia un esfuerzo enorme de parar de hacer presión en su garganta.

– _**¿Cómo lo sabe- Oh.. ¿Acaso leíste nuestras mentes? – **_Preguntó Nonoko mientras se situaba a lado de Anna.

– _**No, lo sabemos porque se escuchó todo de adentro hacia afuera. – **_Respondió Kitsumene con voz neutra, mientras caminaba a lado de Kokoroyomi.

Natsume al igual que Ruka tenían la mirada totalmente oscura, por lo que ellos era los que estaban un poco más alejado del grupo, aun que aún se podía escuchar como Ryotta lloraba, intentando evitar vomitar más.

Unos segundos después salió Hotaru del baño de niñas, mientras sacaba un control de su bolsillo.

Al instante apareció una máquina en forma de un ganso flotante de metal que servía para manejarla y transportar personas de un lado a otro.

Hotaru rápidamente se subió a esta, mientras se colocaba su casco.

– _**Nonoko, Anna. Quédense con Ryotta mientras voy a la clase a recoger algo. –**_ Ordenó Hotaru, y sin siquiera mirar a los niños ella se fue en su ganso flotante de regreso hacia la Clase B.

Nonoko y Anna les mandaron una mirada preocupante hacia los niños, antes de entrar hacia el baño de niñas nuevamente.

.

.

.

Ryotta ya había parado de vomitar, pero aún sentía esa asquerosa sensación en su lengua.

Por lo que ella se sentó enfrente del retrete, por si acaso regresaba las nauseas nuevamente.

– _**..*COOF*.. *COOF* – **_Tosió fuertemente, su garganta se sentía totalmente áspera y dañada.

Intentó ponerse de pie, el cual milagrosamente lo consiguió sin tambalearse esta vez.

Le jaló a la cadena del baño, mientras salía de este limpiando su boca con su manga de manera brusca.

Anna y Nonoko se acercaron a ella.

– _**Hotaru está en la Clase B, regresara dentro de unos minutos.. –**_ Susurró Anna con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Nonoko Asintió.

– _**..*COOF*.. – **_Tosió un poco Ryotta, mientras tomaba su ante brazo para cubrirse la boca.

– _**..I-Iré a .. l-lavarme.. la boca.. – **_Susurró Ryotta con un hilo de voz, su gargantaba estaba ardiendo por toda la presión que había hecho.

Sus dos amigas asintieron con su cabeza.

Ryotta se dirigió hacia el lavabo, abriendo la llave mientras la bebía un poco, sin tragarla solo para limpiar lo interior de su boca; hizo unas pequeñas gárgaras y escupió.

Repitió este proceso por unas 5 veces, hasta que alguien entró al baño.

Hotaru entró, con la bolsa de Ryotta en sus manos, caminó hacia a ella y se la extendió.

– _**..Gracias... – **_Agradeció Ryotta con voz rasposa, mientras revolvía algunos frascos de su bolsa.

Después sacó un pequeño paquete de pastillas y su botellín de agua.

Coloco las dos pastillas en su boca y bebió agua del botellín, tragándoselas finalmente.

Tosió un poco pero después la irritación en su garganta se fue aliviando poco a poco.

– _**¿Qué le pasó a Jinno-sensei?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta, curiosa.

– _**Hotaru lo dejó K.O con su BakaGun – **_Respondió Nonoko, mientras Anna y ella reían levemente.

Ryotta sonrió tímidamente, mientras las ella y sus tres amigas salían del baño para encontrarse con los niños.

– _**¡R-Ry-chan! – **_Dijo Iinchou con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**Azura-san.. – **_Susurró Ruka mientras sonreía aliviado, después se paró junto a Iinchou.

Kitsumene y Kokoroyomi suspiraron aliviados.

– _**Al fin saliste de ahí, bragas de gatitos. – **_Susurró Natsume, viendo hacia la nada.

.

.

.

Nadie se esperaba ese apodo.

.

.

.

– _**¡T-Tsk, deja mi ropa interior en paz! –**_ Susurró Ryotta mientras se llevaba a Hotaru, Anna y Nonoko con ella, arrastrándolas sin fuerzas.

Hotaru volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro, topándose con la mirada carmín de Natsume.

Después Hotaru le mandó una mirada totalmente oscura antes de tomar del brazo a Ryotta para después ser ella quien la arrastrara.

Después de que las chicas se fueron..

.

.

.

.

.

– _**Woow, ¡Natsume hiciste que Imai te celara por Ryotta! – **_Dijo Kokoroyomi, con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**Te has encontrado con el peor rival, Natsume. Hehehe~ – **_Canturreó Kitsumene, rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Kokoroyomi y los dos comenzaron a dar ligeras patadas al aire.

– _**Hn, quien querría a una niña que use bragas infantiles. – **_ Contestó Natsume, totalmente calmado._** – Además, soy su pareja. –**_ Finalizó mientras sacaba su comic de su bolsillo.

– _**Eeeh.. Natsume.. ¿Cómo sabes que las.. b-bragas de Ryotta son de.. gatitos? – **_Preguntó Ruka con un ligero tono de irritación en su voz, algo que era inusual para Natsume y sus amigos.

– _**Ella me los mostró. – **_Contestó Natsume, imitando extrañamente el tono de voz de Ruka.

El silencio entre ellos dos se tornó incomodo.

– _**El ambiente se tensó en cuestión de segundos, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Koko, susurrándole a Kitsumene mientras se alejaban disimuladamente de ellos.

Natsume y Ruka apartaron sus miradas.

– _**Regresemos a clases.. Seguramente Jinno-sensei ya despertó. –**_Susurró Ruka, mientras caminaba a lado de Natsume.

– _**Está bien.. – **_Contestó Natsume, suspirando levemente mientras los dos empezaron a caminar de regreso hacia la Clase B.


	14. Decimotercero Capítulo

Capítulo 13

Mientras Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko y Ryotta caminaban, detrás de ella llegó Iinchou; acompañándolas.

Después de unos segundos caminando en los pasillos..

– _**Esta es la primera vez que vemos a Jinno castigar a alguien de esa manera.. – **_Comentó Hotaru frunciendo su ceño.

– _**Eso es cierto.. Ry-chan, ¿Acaso le hiciste algo a Jinno sensei antes de entrar a clases?.. – **_Preguntó Anna, en voz bajita.

Ryotta recordó la patada que le había dado a Jinno, pero no creyó que Jinno le tomara tanto rencor por eso; entonces pensó en las palabras del Director Principal.

Al instante Ryotta paró en seco, haciendo que sus amigos también lo hicieran quedándose más adelantes que ella.

' _¿Acaso.. Jinno-sensei.. lo hizo para que.. no me castigaran los de arriba?..'_ Pensó totalmente atónita.

– _**¿Ry-chan?.. – **_Llamó Iinchou, extrañado.

– _**¿Ocurre algo?.. –**_ Preguntó Nonoko, mientras Anna se acercaba a ella; igualmente preocupada.

– _**E-Eh..Oh- N-Nada, solamente recordé algo.. – **_Dijo Ryotta sonriendo levemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

Hotaru le envió una mirada sospechosa antes de seguir caminando junto a ella con Anna, Nonoko y Iinchou.

.

.

.

.

.

Una mancha rubia apareció al final del pasillo.

– _**Oh no.. – **_Murmuró Hotaru para después apartarse del pasillo lentamente.

La mancha rubia corrió a gran velocidad hacia Ryotta, levantándola del suelo.

– _**¡RYOOOOOOOTTA-CHAAAN! – **_Gritó Narumi, levantando a Ryotta hacia el aire con sus brazos.

Ryotta sintió una leve brisa bajo su falda.

– _**¡A-Ah, no de nuevo! – **_Gritó Ryotta, su rostro estaba rojo mientras intentaba bajarse la falda nuevamente con sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos Narumi finalmente la bajó, mientras Ryotta corría nuevamente detrás de Hotaru.

– _**Niños, necesito que Ryotta vaya a su dormitorio. ¿Quieren acompañarnos?– **_Preguntó Narumi con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba un poco al grupo.

Nonoko Anna e Iinchou asistieron con sus cabezas.

Hotaru miró fijamente a Narumi, Narumi captó el mensaje enseguida.

– _**Escuche sobre lo que le hizo Jinno-sensei, planeaba hablar seriamente con él después de clases.. – **_Contestó Narumi, observando la intimidante mirada de Hotaru.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio de los dormitorios.

Mientras caminaban..

– _**Narumi-sensei, ¿Por qué Jinno castigó de tal manera a Ryotta?.. – **_Preguntó Hotaru.

Narumi bajó su vista por unos momentos, pensando..

– _**B-Bueno.. ya conocen como es Jinno; además de que no tiene paciencia con los niños.. es 'muuy' estricto..– **_Contestó Narumi mientras se rascaba su nuca, nervioso.

– _**No ha contestado mi pregunta. – **_Dijo Hotaru con voz fría.

Ryotta notó la incomodad de Narumi.

– _**Tranquila Hotaru, me lo tenía merecido.. – **_Comentó Ryotta mientras se situaba al lado de Hotaru, tomando su mano; entrelazando sus dedos con sus garras.

Hotaru la miró por unos segundos y suspiró pesadamente.

Anna, Nonoko y Iinchou comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, un poco alejados del trió; notando la tensión en su alrededor.

– _**Por cierto, Ryotta.. – **_Dijo Narumi con voz baja. _**– Escuche un rumor.. acerca de un 'ataque' hacia una chica de Secundaria.. ¿Acaso es cierto?.. – **_Continúo Narumi, susurrándole a Ryotta y a Hotaru.

Hotaru fijó su mirada en Ryotta, la pelirroja estaba cabizbaja.

– _**..Si, es cierto.. – **_Susurró Ryotta sin emoción en su voz.

Narumi suspiró.

– _**Tendré que hablar contigo sobre algo en tu dormitorio.. – **_Dijo Narumi con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de 15 minutos caminando, llegaron al edificio de los dormitorios.

Las clases ya habían terminado, por lo que habían algunos niños hablando entre sí en el gran comedor del edificio.

Subieron unas cuantas escaleras, hasta llegar al final de estas; donde estaban las habitaciones del piso final del edificio.

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko y Iinchou se fueron hacía sus respectivos dormitorios.

Ryotta y Narumi siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron hacia una puerta blanca, Narumi metió una pequeña llave en el cerrojo de lapuerta; después giró el picaporte, abriéndola lentamente.

El dormitorio era bastante amplio, en el techo, paredes y suelo había polvo y alguna que otra telaraña abandonada, también había otra puerta; la cual era el baño. No tenía bastantes muebles: Había una cama simple acolchonada en medio del cuarto, a los lados de esta había unas pequeñas mesitas, una con una lámpara en una de ellas, más un gran ropero seguidamente al lado de la cama. También a unos metros de esta había un escritorio de madera, enfrente de esta estaba una gran ventana; la ventana tenía el paisaje de algunos edificios de la Academia, también a todo el pequeño pueblo de Central Town, los bosques y finalmente la frontera de Gakuen Alice con el mundo del exterior.

– _**Lamento si tu dormitorio tiene bastante polvo, ya que.. Serina-sensei no pudo encontrar un dormitorio de acuerdo a tus expectativas.. – **_Se disculpó Narumi, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras entraba al interior del cuarto.

Ryotta entró lentamente mientras se quitaba los vendajes de su ojo derecho, observando cada detalle de su nuevo dormitorio.

– _**¡Me encanta! – **_Dijo Ryotta, volteándose sobre sí misma; mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Narumi al ver la gran sonrisa de Ryotta, sonrió alegremente.

– _**Me tomé el tiempo para comprarte ropa hecha de Central Town, si quieres verla está en tu ropero. – **_Dijo Narumi mientras cerraba la puerta, y después caminó hacia el escritorio, sentándose en su silla de madera.

Ryotta se dirigió a su ropero, abriendo las dos largas puertas de madera de este.

Había varias clases de vestidos colgados en el interior de este, después abrió los cajones de abajo, mostrando; gorras, camperas, blusas, pantalones, faldas.. etc.

La emoción dominó por completo a Ryotta, haciendo que la Alicia se activara..

Ryotta, ahora con sus efectos de Alicia del lobo sobre ella; corrió por toda la habitación en cuatro patas.

– _**¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! – **_Gritó o 'ladró' felizmente, mientras se tiraba hacia su acolchonada cama; aterrizando sobre ella.

Narumi rápidamente le tapó la boca con sus manos.

– _**Ry-chan, recuerda sobre no hacer tanto ruido con tu Alicia.. hay algunos guardianes que vigilan los pasillos por las noches.. – **_Susurró con una gota de sudor rodando por su frente, mientras que Ryotta agitaba su cola de un lado hacia otro.

Ryotta asintió con su cabeza, Narumi apartó sus manos de su boca.

– _**L-Lo siento.. fue un impulso de mi Alicia.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa por lo que acababa de hacer.

Narumi suspiro con una leve sonrisa, mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Ryotta; jugando con sus pelirrojas orejas suaves.

– _**¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el bosque?.. – **_Preguntó Narumi un poco serio.

Ryotta bajó sus orejas y su cola paró de agitarse; la cola se enrolló alrededor de ella.

– _**Me había.. encontrado a Hyuuga-san justo después de salir de la oficina del director, de pronto unos tres chicos de secundaria nos empezaron a provocar. – **_Ryotta suspiró después de decir eso y continúo._** – Recuerdo sus caras, pero no me sé sus nombres; en fin, también había una chica con ellos, ella me empezó a atacar mientras Hyuuga-san retrocedía a los otros dos chicos..**_

Narumi estaba sorprendido; ¿Natsume?, ¿Ayudandola?..

– _**Después de que me encontrara acorralada por la chica.. no sé.. qué fue lo que me pasó en ese momento. – **_Ryotta se sentó en la cama, tomando sus garras en su cabeza, mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos. _**– Todo se tornó negro en ese momento.. lo único que sentí fue.. Furia total, de un momento a otro ya estaba encima de la chica en forma de lobo. – **_Finalizó Ryotta, sin poder levantar la vista del polvoriento suelo de madera.

Narumi solamente apartó su vista de Ryotta, mirando hacia el techo.

– _**Ryotta.. me temo que tu Alicia no está acostumbrada a este tipo de ambiente.. – **_Susurró Narumi. _**– ¿Te has preguntado por qué Jinno tuvo que castigarte de esa manera?.. – **_Preguntó de repente Narumi, haciendo que Ryotta levantara la vista del suelo.

– _**Si, me lo eh estado preguntado todo este tiempo.. – **_Contestó Ryotta, mientras concentraba su mirada en algún lugar inespecífico.

– _**Verás.. Jinno-sensei sabía que tarde o temprano tu Alicia reaccionaria de manera agresiva con alguien; al momento en que tú Alicia lo hiciera, las personas de arriba tendrían que castigarte de manera severa. – **_

Narumi paró de hablar por unos segundos y después continuo.

_**– Jinno-sensei siempre estuvo en contra con los de arriba, él no quería que te lastimaran; por lo qué optó con que él mismo lo hiciera. El problema era el cómo castigarte. – **_

Ryotta abrió ligeramente sus ojos.

_**– Así que.. tuvo que buscar las razones lógicas. Él quería hacerlo antes que los de arriba te llamaran, esa fue la razón por la que no desperdicio la oportunidad cuando te descubrió 'durmiéndote' en la clase. – **_Finalizó Narumi, mientras veía la cara atónita de Ryotta con una larga sonrisa.

Ryotta jamás pensó que Jinno haría algo así por ella.

– _**E-Entonces.. Q-quieres decir qué… – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras sus ojos se abrían en par.

– _**..Si, Jinno te salvó del castigo de los de arriba. – **_Dijo Narumi mientras se paraba de la cama, estirándose así mismo.

– _**Valla.. – **_Ryotta se sintió un tanto culpable, ya que Hotaru lo dejó K.O. por ella.

– _**Jinno-sensei es estricto, de eso no hay duda; pero al parecer.. ya te agarró cariño. ¡Hohoho!~ – **_Canturreó Narumi mientras daba algunas vueltas sobre sí mismo, después caminó hacia la puerta.

– _**Mientras tanto; será mejor que visites a los de tu grupo. ¡Ellos ya están ansioso de verte, Adieeeu! ~ – **_Se despidió Narumi, saliendo del dormitorio de Ryotta mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ryotta se quedó mirando la puerta por algunos segundos, y después miró hacia su alrededor.

– _**Me imagino que tendré que empezar con la limpieza ahora mismo.. – **_Susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama; dirigiéndose hacia su ropero.

Sacó la ropa que no era totalmente necesaria para ella, después fue al baño a cambiarse.

El baño era lo único que estaba reluciente por lo menos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Después de 10 minutos_~

Ryotta salió del baño, vestida con pantalones y blusas de manga larga; también tenía una gorra y finalmente un pañuelo en su boca; era ropa simple, así que la usaría sin tener el temor de ensuciarlas, también había ocultado los efectos de su Alicia.

Dejó su uniforme en una bolsa de plástico, dejándola en el ropero.

Ryotta sacó del baño una cubeta de agua, escobas, trapeador y algunos productos de limpieza.

– _**..Bien, ¡A comenzar con la limpieza! – **_Dijo Ryotta mientras levantaba su escoba con las dos manos al aire.

Al instante comenzó a barrer el polvoriento suelo, juntando el polvo en una pequeña esquina para después recogerla con la pala y tirarla al bote de basura.

Después comenzó a trapear, mojando el trapeador a dentro de la cubeta con agua para después deslizarlo por todo el suelo, dentro de poco se secaría.

Mientras limpiaba, se escucharon unos pasos afuera de su dormitorio.

.

.

.

*Knock, knock*

.

.

.

Ryotta se apartó el pañuelo de su boca, bajándosela un poco.

Caminó hacia su puerta, mientras dejaba el trapeador en la cubeta.

– _**¿Quién es?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta, pegando su oído hacia la puerta.

– _**..!Hotaru y I-Inchou..! – **_Se escuchó una voz un poco tímida.

Ryotta abrió la puerta, mostrando a Iinchou y a Hotaru vestidos de la misma forma que ella.

– _**¡Hotaru, Iinchou! – **_Saludó Ryotta mientras deslizaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Pero las dos personas enfrente de Ryotta parecían petrificadas y mudas, Ryotta se extrañó.

– _**¿Chicos..? – **_Preguntó Ryotta, mientras se acercaba un poco a ellos.

– _**Ryotta, tu.. ojo.. – **_Murmuró Iinchou, Hotaru estaba alado de él; también atónita.

Ryotta se había olvidado por completo de que ya no tenía los vendajes en su rostro, rápidamente se ocultó su ojo derecho con sus manos.

– _**¡A-Haha-haha, l-lo siento; no sabía q-que vendrían v-visitas! – **_Dijo Ryotta riéndose totalmente nerviosa, mientras retrocedía rápidamente hasta tropezarse con sus pies.

Ryotta cayó de espalda, escuchándose un ruido fuerte a causa de la madera.

– _**¡R-Ry-chan! – **_Gritó de repente Iinchou acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, extendiéndole su mano.

Ryotta lo aceptó mientras temblaba de nervios.

' _¿Qué hago ahora?.. ¡No le puedo decir; ''Oh, este ojo pasó en un accidente mientras era el experimento de mi padre en un lugar donde destripan a la gente.'', maldición..!'_ Pensó Ryotta, mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Iinchou.

Ryotta ahora se encontraba en un incomodo silencio, entre sus dos amigos y ella.

– _**Ryotta.. ¿Qué diablos.. le pasó al lugar derecho de tu rostro? – **_Preguntó Hotaru arrastrando las palabras.

Ryotta bajó la cabeza por unos segundos y después la subió.

– _**Lo siento, no puedo decirles la causa de esta herida.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, quitándose las manos de su ojo derecho.

Las pupilas de su ojo ciego se mostraban totalmente pálidas, incluso más que antes. Prácticamente hasta podría ser confundido por un ojo de iris blanca. Alrededor de su ojo estaban algunas pequeñas llagas, apenas cicatrizándose.

– _**Por favor, quisiera que ustedes mantengan 'esto' en un secreto.. – **_Rogó Ryotta mientras pestañeaba sus ojos.

Hotaru y Iinchou se miraron entre sí y asintieron con sus cabezas.

Ryotta suspiró aliviadamente.

– _**Gracias, chicos.. – **_Agradeció Ryotta mientras deslizaba una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**¡B-Bueno!, nosotros venimos a ayudarte con lo de la limpieza.. – **_Dijo Iinchou, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

Los ojos de Ryotta brillaron por unos segundos.

– _**¿Enserio?, E-Es decir.. yo no quisiera molestarlos.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta, un poco sorprendida.

– _**No lo haces, idiota. – **_Dijo Hotaru, sonriendo levemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

– _**Por cierto.. si mi herida los incomoda, puedo volverme a poner los vendajes.. si quieren. – **_Preguntó Ryotta, mientras pestañeaba su ojo derecho.

– _**Claro que no nos incomoda, Ry-chan; simplemente no tomó por sorpresa. – **_Contestó Iinchou, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– _**Comencemos a limpiar. – **_Dijo Hotaru mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un gran plumero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una hora todo el dormitorio de Ryotta estaba reluciente.

Hotaru estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio; leyendo cómodamente una revista.

Ryotta y Iinchou estaban totalmente exhaustos, descansando en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

– _**A-Al menos todo el dormitorio ya está limpio, ¿no?.. – **_Preguntó Iinchou, mientras se sentaba sobre sí mismo, observando todo a su alrededor.

– _**S-si.. pero hubiéramos terminado más rápido.. sí alguien no hubiera parado de limpiar.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras veía disimuladamente aHotaru.

–_**Me había cansado. – **_Dijo Hotaru con voz neutra, mientras ojeaba una revista que tenía información sobre la tecnología.

Ryotta y Iinchou suspiraron con una gota al estilo anime.

– _**Gracias a los dos por ayudarme a limpiar todo esto.. – **_Agradeció Ryotta mientras se levantaba de su lugar, estirándose a sí misma.

– _**Ya me tengo que ir.. –**_Dijo Iinchou en voz bajita, mientras también se paraba. _**– Hoy la clase potencial me encargaron algunas cosas para el Festival Escolar.. – **_Continuo Iinchou mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de su boca, guardándolo en el bolsillo.

– _**¿Eh, el festival escolar?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

– _**¿No lo sabías?.. –**_ Preguntó Iinchou mientras fijó su vista en Ryotta.

– _**El festival escolar empezará dentro de dos semanas, todos las clases se están preparando.. – **_Continuo Hotaru, mientras caminaba al lado de Ryotta.

– _**¡¿Dentro de dos semanas?!, ¡Woooow! – **_Gritó Ryotta con emoción, ella jamás había visto un festival escolar, mucho menos haber participado en uno.

– _**Si, nuestras clases ya están haciendo los preparativos; deberías ir a ver a tu grupo para ver qué es lo que harán. – **_Continuo Hotaru, mientras salía junto con Iinchou hacía la puerta.

– _**¡Nos vemos después, Ry-chan! – **_Se despidió Iinchou mientras Hotaru le sonreía levemente despidiéndose también de Ryotta.

Después cerraron la puerta.

– _**Cielos.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta para después dejarse caer en su cama.

– _**Me daré una ducha para después ir a visitar a mi clase… – **_Susurró antes de pararse de un salto, dirigiéndose hacia su baño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos 15 minutos Ryotta salió detrás de la puerta del baño; una pequeña nube de vapor la rodeó mientras ella salía con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y otra pequeña toalla ocultándole el cabello carmín, algunos mechones salían por debajo de esta, después se dirigió hacía su ropero.

' _Me imagino que tendré que ponerme el uniforme nuevamente.. '_ Pensó Ryotta, mientras tomaba la bolsa de plástico.

.

.

.

Después de otros minutos, Ryotta ya estaba vestida con el uniforme; tomó su pequeña bolsa café y se miró a un espejo al lado del ropero.

Tomó un peine y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello lentamente.

– _**Me lo dejaré suelto.. no sé donde dejé mi listón negro.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones pelirrojos.

– _**¿Qué haré con mi ojo..? – **_Se preguntó a sí misma, mirando su reflejo.

Después de unos momentos de pensar seriamente sobre el qué hacer..

– _**Me temo que tendré que dejarlo como esta. – **_Dijo Ryotta, totalmente decidida.

Tomó su gorra de color beige, acomodándoselo por encima de su cabello y finalmente una bufanda de color nuez alrededor de su cuello; ocultándole su collar.

Buscó las llaves que Narumi dejó sin que él le dijera en donde estaban.

Finalmente las encontró encima del escritorio y se fue directo hacia la puerta, abriéndola para salir y cerrándola detrás de sí con la pequeña llave.

Guardó la llave en su bolso y caminó por los pasillos, encontrando la salida del edificio..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryotta ya estaba caminando por los caminos de piedra, que la llevaban hacia los edificios donde supuestamente estaban las clases.

Acomodó la bufanda de su collar mientras caminaba.

Se escucharon unas dulces risas infantiles delante de ella.

De los árboles salió una pequeña niña, visiblemente menor que Ryotta.

La niña tenía el cabello por encima de sus hombros y de color café claro, algunos mechones estaban rizos, sus ojos eran grandes y de iris de color marrón, su tez era clara. La pequeña tenía un conejo de felpa en sus pequeños brazos.

La niña estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ella, mientras sostenía de los suaves y esponjosos brazos del peluche.

Ryotta involuntariamente sonrió al ver a aquella pequeña tan feliz con su peluche.

De repente, la pequeña tropezó cayendo de rodillas al suelo; raspando una de ellas y lanzando al conejo de felpa lejos de ella.

Inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar.

– _**¡A-Aaaauuuu… Aaww.. Ooouu..! – **_Lloró la pequeña mientras se tomaba la rodilla con sus dos pequeñas manos.

La pequeña cerró sus ojos por la irritación de su rodilla, la cual empezó a sangrar levemente.

Ryotta caminó hacia el conejo de felpa, lo tomó y después lo limpió sacudiéndole del polvo que tenía, su vista se fijó en la niña, la cual aun estaba llorando por el golpe.

Ryotta sonrió levemente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la niña, después se acuclilló enfrente de ella.

– _**Al Sr. Conejito no le gusta verte triste.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, poniendo al conejo de felpa enfrente de la niña.

La pequeña levantó su vista llena de lágrimas, después se limpió sus ojos con las mangas de su uniforme, tallándoselas levemente.

– _**E-Es cierto.. a él.. no le gusta verme así.. –**_ Murmuró la niña, mientras tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos; formando una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ryotta rió levemente a la reciente acción de la niña.

Después la niña tomó gentilmente al conejo de felpa, descubriendo a la persona que estaba detrás de él.

Ryotta sonrió con amablemente, mientras revolvía algo de su bolsa café; haciendo que la pequeña desconfiara de ella, alejándose lentamente.

Ryotta sacó una pequeña bandita con dibujitos de conejitos rosas sobre ella, entonces se acercó hacia la rodilla de la niña y le cubrió el raspón con la bandita con delicadeza.

– _**¿Ya no te duele más?.. –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras deslizaba una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

La pequeña negó con su cabeza, abrazando a su peluche contra su pecho.

– _**¿Necesitas ayuda para pararte? – **_Volvió a preguntar Ryotta, mientras se paraba de su lugar, extendiéndole su mano hacia la niña.

La niña se quedó observando sus garras, pero no le importó y tomó sus garras con su mano, levantándose con ayuda de Ryotta.

La niña observó el rostro de Ryotta, mirando fijamente su ojo pálido.

A Ryotta le incomodó esto y apartó su vista levemente.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a Ryotta, sorprendiendo a Ryotta.

– _**¡Gracias, Onee-chan! – **_Gritó la niña antes de salir corriendo con el conejo de felpa en sus brazos, con la misma dirección que Ryotta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

– _**¡Gracias, Onee-chan! – **_Escuché de la niña, antes de que ella saliera corriendo.

Suspire mientras sonreía y seguí caminando.

'_.. ''Onee-chan'' .. ' _ Pensé mientras miraba hacia algunos árboles.

' _Haruhie me llamaba de esa misma forma.. _'

Paré en seco.

Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza hacia los lados, intentando quitarme ese pensamiento de mi mente.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Chasqueé mi lengua, mientras miraba mi mano.

' _Si Haruhie estuviera viva, seguramente la niña y ella se convertirían en mejores amigas.. '_ Pensé nuevamente, mi vista se oscurecía cada segundo.

' _La madre de Haruhie.. Seguramente aún está devastada.. La comprendería si ella quisiese matarme, de todas formas.. yo también quisiera hacerlo...' _

Esta vez golpeé mi frente con mi palma.

– _**¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?.. **__**– **_Susurré, ¿realmente tenía esa clase de pensamientos?..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

De un momento a otro ya estoy caminando por los pasillos, realmente estuve pensando mucho acerca de eso..

Estuve caminando por otro buen rato, hasta que me encontré con otro hombre; el parecía ser un maestro, me acerque a él.

– _**D-Disculpe.. – **_Susurré, mientras me situaba a lado de él.

– _**¿Eh? – **_Contestó el hombre, girándose sobre sí mismo.

El hombre tenía el cabello de un color café-grisáceo y sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba vestido de una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules; también pude observar que tenía un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda.

– _**Are, are.. ¿Acaso eres una estudiante nueva? – **_Dijo el hombre, agachándose hasta llegar a mi altura.

– _**¡S-Soy.. A-Azura Ryotta!.. – **_Me presenté bajando nerviosamente mi cabeza.

– _**¡Oooh!, yo soy Nodacchi; pero me dicen Noda-sensei. – **_Se presentó amablemente Noda-sensei. _**– Tú eres una de mis estudiantes del grupo de la Clase Especial, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Noda-Sensei.

– _**¡S-Si!, pero no sé donde está la clase.. – **_Contesté un poco avergonzada, sabía que tuve que preguntarle a Hotaru y a Iinchou acerca de donde estaba la clase.

– _**¡Oh, la clase estáaaáaá eeEeeen.. – **_

*POOF*

Noda-Sensei había desaparecido enfrente de mí.

Un tic se formó en mi ojo izquierdo.

– _**¡Rayos..! – **_Maldije antes de ir a buscar nuevamente la clase.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, en una esquina; choqué contra alguien.

Los dos caímos de trasero del lado contrario del otro.

– _**¡Auu, duele..! – **_Se escuchó una voz varonil.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente.

En frente de mí, había un chico, el chico parecía mayor que yo, él tenía cabello azul oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, tenía una gorra sobre su cabello;debajo de su ojo izquierdo había una marca en forma de estrella.

Su uniforme era el de la escuela media el cual era; una chaqueta negra y una camiseta blanca y su cinta azul desatada alrededor de su cuello, después sus pantalones a cuadros de color azul.

– _**¡Oye, fíjate por donde cam– **_Gritó el chico antes de abrir completamente sus ojos.

Rápidamente bajé mi vista.

– _**¡L-Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba! – **_Me disculpé rápidamente.

– _**Oh, l-lo siento.. pensé que serías un tipo.. – **_Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba, después me extendió su mano.

Tímidamente la acepté y me ayudó a levantarme.

– _**Lamento lo de antes, me llamo Tsubasa. ¿Cómo te llamas? Pequeña. – **_Preguntó Tsubasa mientras mostraba una reluciente sonrisa.

– _**R-Ryotta Azura.. vengo para ir a ver a mi clase.. – **_Contesté mientras veía mis pies.

– _**¡¿EEEEH-, ¡Oh, ahora lo recuerdo!.. Tú eres la pareja de Natsume, ¿no? – **_Dijo Tsubasa mientras se acomodaba su gorra.

– _**S-si.. – **_Contesté tímidamente.

– _**Entonces.. eso significa.. ¡Oh, entonces también eres la niña de la cual Noda-sensei habló! – **_Gritó Tsubasa nuevamente.

– _**¿Eh, entonces.. estamos en la misma clase?.. – **_Pregunté aliviada, ¡al fin encontré a alguien de mi clase!..

– _**Eso parece, entonces.. ¡tú eres mi Kouhai! – **_Dijo Tsubasa mientras me revolvía el cabello felizmente.

Mi rostro se tiño de rojo, últimamente me han estado revolviendo el cabello que esfuerzo por no despeinar..

– _**¡Vamos a nuestra clase, te hemos estado esperando! – **_Dijo Tsubasa, mientras me tomaba de los hombros, arrastrándole con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos de que Tsubasa me arrastrara con él, llegamos hacia una puerta.

Nuevamente me puse nerviosa.. ¿Qué tal si ellos me trataran de la misma manera que los de la Clase B?..

– _**¡Tranquila, ellos te han estado esperando de la igual manera que yo! – **_Dijo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa, antes de tomar el picaporte y girarlo.

Después de que abrió la puerta..

.

.

.

.

.

.

*PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF*

.

.

Tsubasa había recibido el impacto de una lata de refresco justo en su cabeza.

– _**¡Tsubasa, dónde rayos estuviste todo este tiempo, ¿Acaso no ves qué 'ella' llegará dentro de poco?! – **_Gritó una voz femenina, la cual habíalanzado la lata.

Yo estaba petrificada, a lado de la puerta.

La chica se asomó por la puerta y me descubrió al igual que yo a ella.

La chica tenía el cabello de un rojo-rosado y ojos carmines, la chica tenía el uniforme de la escuela media, la cual era la misma que la de Ryotta, solamente que esta vez era una falda de a cuadros azules al igual que su listón en su chaqueta.

– _**¡Tsk.. Misaki.. eso dolió!.. – **_Murmuró Tsubasa mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus ambas manos.

– _**¡Oh!, ¿acaso tú eres la alumna nueva?.. – **_Preguntó la chica, ignorando totalmente a Tsubasa.

Asentí nerviosamente.

– _**¡Enhorabuena, te hemos estado esperando! – **_Gritó la chica antes de tomar mi mano y jalándome hacia ella, después entramos hacia la clase.

Toda la clase estaba decorada con globos, una gran mesa con comida encima de ella y también había varios otros estudiantes de diferentes niveles, encima de todos había un gran cartel que decía:

'' ¡Bienvenida Novata! '' Con varios corazones alrededor de sus letras coloridas.

Todos los estudiantes al vernos, ensancharon una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

– _**¡BIENVENIDA!~ – **_Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.


	15. Decimocuarto Capítulo

Capítulo 14

_Narrado en 3era persona_

– _**¡BIENVENIDA!~ – **_Gritaron todos los estudiantes presentes de la Clase Especial A.S.

Ryotta se petrificó justo en la entrada de la puerta del salón.

– _**¿Qué pasa pequeña?, ¡Pasa, Pasa! – **_Gritó Misaki, empujando a Ryotta de sus hombros; arrastrándola lentamente hacia el interior del salón.

Ryotta seguía muda, sin poder reaccionar; realmente no se lo esperaba.

Tsubasa entró después de ellas, mientras deslizaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En cuestión de segundos, comenzaron a rodear a Ryotta; dándole la bienvenida a la clase, también haciendo halagos que hacía que las mejillas de Ryotta se encendieran al rojo vivo.

.

.

.

.

Después de 15 minutos, todos estaban sentados en las largas mesas; hablando entre sí animadamente,

Ryotta estaba entre Misaki y Tsubasa, mientras que la pelirroja veía de forma nerviosa su plato.

– _**¿Qué pasa Ry-chan?.. ¿Acaso no te gusta la comida que preparó Noda-sensei?.. – **_Preguntó Misaki un poco preocupada.

– _**¡N-No..! No es eso.. – **_Contestó Ryotta al instante, mientras levantaba su vista rápidamente. _**– Es que.. no me e-esperaba esto. – **_Continúo Ryotta, mientras apretaba su falda con sus manos.

– _**Siéntete en casa mientras estés aquí, todos en esta Clase nos tratamos como una numerosa pero unida familia. – **_Dijo Tsubasa, mientras que con su mano le revolvía ligeramente el cabello a Ryotta.

– _**Aunque Tsubasa sería la mamá.. – **_Susurró Misaki, deslizando una gran sonrisa burlona.

– _**¡Eh, Misaki! – **_Gritó Tsubasa fingiendo estar enojado.

Algunos estudiantes de alrededor reían a causa de esa pequeña discusión.

' _Así que.. ¿Una gran familia?, eh..'_ Pensó Ryotta mientras veía a todas las personas a su alrededor, exactamente; todos lucían ser parte de una gran familia.

' _Qué agradable sentimiento..' _ Pensó nuevamente Ryotta, mientras inconscientemente llevaba una de sus manos hacía su pecho.

– _**¡Oneee-chaaaaaan! – **_Se escuchó un grito muy agudo.

Después de unos milisegundos, Ryotta ya tenía a alguien abrazándola fuertemente; alguien muy pequeña.

.

.

.

~_Narrado por Ryotta_~

Tan pronto cuando escuche un grito muy agudo, una pequeña figura se abalanzó sobre mí; casi tumbándome de la silla si no fuera que me sostuve de la mesa a tiempo.

Bajé mi vista topándome con un par de ojos marrones.

' _L-la niña de antes..' _ Pensé mientras veía el rostro de la niña.

– _**¡Onee-chan, no sabía que serías tú la nueva alumna en nuestra clase!~ – **_Gritó con voz de ardillita mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus delgados brazos.

– _**¡A-Are!, ¿Yami-chan y Ryotta ya se conocieron? – **_Preguntó Tsubasa intentando separar a 'Yami' de mí, la pequeña solamente se aferraba más de mí.

– _**¡Ella es la onee-chan que me ayudó hace una media hora! – **_Contestó Yami mientras enterraba su rostro en mi pecho, abrazándome animadamente.

– _**¡E-Eh, disculpa!.. – **_Grité un poco nerviosa, intentando apartarla suavemente de mí.

Después de unos minutos, Yami finalmente se 'despegó' de mi.

– _**Me puedes llamar Yami, onee-chan. – **_Dijo Yami, formando una gran sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

– _**G-gusto en conocerte, puedes lla-llamarme Ryotta.. – **_Me presenté un poco intimidada por la pequeña Yami, al parecer ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

– _**¡Ryo-chan!~ – **_Canturreó Yami, mientras corría con su conejito de felpa en brazos.

– _**Discúlpala, Yami-chan se emociona cuando viene alguien nuevo a esta clase. – **_Susurró Tsubasa, acercándose a mí un poco.

– _**No hay problema, Tsubasa-sempai.. Solo qué.. no estoy acostumbrada a ser presencia de personas tan energéticas como Yami-chan. – **_Susurré mientras rascaba mi nuca con una sonrisa tímida en mis labios.

.

.

Yami-chan realmente tuvo que parecerse a esa persona..

.

.

– _**Si tú lo dices.. ¡Oh-!, ahora que lo recuerdo.. dentro de poco será el Festival Escolar, ¿no?.. – **_Preguntó Tsubasa, mientras levantaba su mirada hacia Misaki.

– _**Sí, aún no hemos decidido que hacer.. – **_Contestó Misaki, acercándose hacia Tsubasa con una cara pensativa.

Bajé mi mirada lentamente con una cara pensativa al igual que Misaki y Tsubasa.

'_Tengo que ayudar en algo.. lo único que quiero ser aquí es una carga.. ¡Debo pensar en algo rápido!..'_ Pensé mientras miraba hacia el techo, intentando concentrarme.

De repente pensé en la portada del comic que siempre Hyuuga-san lee.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– _**¿Qué tal sí… –**_ Susurré muy bajito, pero eso atrajo la atención al instante de Misaki y Tsubasa.

– '_**¿Qué tal sí..' – **_Repitió Misaki, mientras esperaba que terminara la frase.

– _**U-Un.. juego de rol… – **_Terminé mi frase, mientras bajaba la vista; tal vez esa idea era inútil e incluso ya lo habían de haber intentado..

– _**¿Juego de rol?.. – **_Preguntaron unos cuantos chicos, acercándose a nuestro pequeño grupo.

Misaki y Tsubasa lo estaban pensando seriamente.

– _**Un juego de rol.. ¡¿Por qué a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurrió antes?! – **_Gritó Misaki mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia los chicos, estos retrocedieron al instante.

– _**¡Eso es una increíble idea!, ¿De dónde lo pensaste Ryo-chan? –**_ Gritó Yami, para después abrazarme por la espalda.

' _Espacio personal, espacio personal, espacio personal.' _

– _**B-Bueno.. Eh.. yo.. L-Lo pensé.. – **_Contesté tartamudeando un poco.

Yami lanzó suavemente una risa.

Miré hacia otra dirección.

Tsubasa tenía sostenida a Misaki de sus brazos, mientras que ella intentaba pegarles con un periódico enrollado a sus supuestos 'amigos'.

– _**E-Eh.. Esto.. ¡T-También tengo una sugerencia! – **_Grité un poco alto, lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

Todos voltearon hacia a mí. ¿Realmente tenían que mirarme fijamente?..

– _**S-Sugiero qué.. el juego de rol.. sea sobre.. Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.. – **_Susurré mientras retrocedía lentamente, se me hace realmente incomodo cuando me miran fijamente.

Esta vez fue Yami la que gritó..

– _**¡Onee-chan pensó en todo esto en menos de 10 minutos, mientras que a nosotros nos tomó casi todo un mes en al menos pensar en qué haríamos! – **_Gritó Yami mientras ahora era ella quien se dirigía hacia los estudiantes, Misaki ahora la tomó de los hombros sin esfuerzo.

– _**Ya, ya Yami-chan.. – **_Susurró Misaki mientras intentaba de calmar a la pequeña fiera que ahora lanzaba tiernas pataditas al aire.

– _**¡Suéltame, yo misma me encargaré de ellos! – **_Gritó Yami supuestamente 'enojada'.

Yami en vez de causar 'intimidación', hacían enternecer a los estudiantes; realmente era divertido y tierno verla enojarse.

Sonreí levemente.

Realmente me recordaba tanto a Haruhie.

– _**Bueno, bueno; antes que nada.. la idea de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas será perfecto para el juego de rol. – **_Dijo Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a mi lado. _**– ¿Alguien se opone a esta idea? – **_Preguntó Tsubasa a la clase.

Nadie levantó su mano.

Suspiré aliviada, pensé que también esa sugerencia sería innecesaria al igual que la idea.

– _**¡Excelente, ya tenemos el que hacer durante estas próximas dos semanas! – **_Gritó Tsubasa mientras levantaba su mano con una gran sonrisa.

– _**¡Wooooooow! – **_Gritaron toda la clase, llenos de energía.

La cara de Tsubasa cambió por completo.

– _**Pero.. – **_Susurró Tsubasa, un poco serio.

Toda la clase, al igual que Tsubasa; se pusieron serios.

– _**Tendríamos que pedirle el permiso a Jinno-sensei.. – **_Murmuró Tsubasa, mientras se tomaba la barbilla con una de sus manos.

Me petrifiqué.

' _¿Jinno-sensei?..' _ Pensé, aún siento la culpa de lo que pasó en esta mañana..

– _**¡Ha-Ha, eso no será problema! – **_Gritó Yami, sorprendiéndonos. ¿A qué se refería?..

Después Yami caminó hacia a mi lado, tomando mi mano entrelazando sus delgados dedos contra mis garras.

– _**Onne-chan y yo seremos las que pediremos el permiso. – **_Dijo Yami tranquilamente mientras deslizaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**¿QUÉ? – **_Grité perdiendo los nervios.

– _**Oh, ¿Enserio lo harían por nosotros?.. – **_Dijo Misaki mientras tomaba mi otra mano, juntándola entre las suyas con estrellitas en sus ojos carmines.

– _**¡Es-Esper– **_Quise hablar pero Yami me interrumpió.

– _**Clarooo, nosotras tendremos lo conseguiremos. – **_Canturreó Yami mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, arrastrándome con ella.

– _**¡Buena suerte, chicas! – **_Gritó Tsubasa mientras se despedía con su mano, al igual que el resto de la clase.

– _**¡Pero.. Pero yo– **_

– _**¡Gracias, volvemos dentro de una media hora! – **_Se despidió Yami, mientras me jalaba con su mano.

Después Yami cerró la puerta y caminamos sin dirigirnos la palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos caminando en el medio del parque..

– _**Yami.. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.. – **_Pregunté mientras suspiraba.

– _**¿Hacer el qué?, Onee-chan.. –**_ Respodió Yami con otra pregunta; haciéndose la inocente.

– _**Tú sabes de lo que hablo, sabes.. Jinno-sensei y yo no nos llevamos tan bien que digamos. – **_Susurré mientras apartaba la vista hacia unos árboles.

– _**¡Haha, si supieras como está mi historial! – **_Dijo Yami riéndose ligeramente, mientras comenzaba a jugar con su conejito de felpa.

Suspiré nuevamente y sonreí.

Seguimos caminando por unos minutos más hasta que llegamos hasta el edificio principal, entramos y paseamos por los pasillos; intentando encontrar la Sala de Maestros.

Había un letrero que decía 'La Sala de Maestros' encima de una puerta, no perdimos más tiempo y entramos mientras decíamos un ligero 'disculpe'.

Al parecer solo estaban Serina, Jinno, Narumi y otros maestros.

Narumi al vernos casi se le tira el café que anteriormente tenía en sus manos antes de dejarlo enfrente de una pequeña mesita de madera.

– _**¿Qué les trae por aquí, corazones? – **_Preguntó Narumi, mientras caminaba hacia nosotras tranquilamente.

– _**V-Venimos a pedir un permiso.. – **_Contesté en voz baja, mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia adelante.

– _**Hmm, ¿Permiso para el Festival Escolar?.. – **_Preguntó nuevamente Narumi.

Yami y yo asintimos con la cabeza, Narumi suspiro y señaló con su pulgar detrás de él; dónde estaba Jinno-sensei sentando enfrente del escritorio.

Caminamos a paso lento hacia Jinno, este levantó su mirada; indiferente.

– _**¿Qué se les ofrece? – **_Preguntó Jinno con voz fría.

– _**E-Estamos aquí para pedirle un p-permiso.. – **_Contestó Yami, mientras se paraba rectamente al igual que yo.

– _**Permiso para qué. – **_Ordenó saber Jinno.

– _**Para el Festival Escolar, ¿¡Para qué otra cos– **_Le tapé la boca a Yami, se supone que tendría que controlar su lenguaje frente a unos de los maestros más estrictos de toda la Academia.

– _**Para el Festival Escolar, Jinno-sensei. – **_Respondí yo por Yami, la cual empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido a cause de mi mano sobre su boca.

Jinno se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de voltear completamente su vista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Después de una hora~_

_Yami y yo caminábamos de regreso hacia el otro edificio, caminando por el parque._

– _**¡¿Cómo se atreve ese viejo a negarnos el permiso?! – **_Gritó Yami, mientras pateaba unas piedras en su camino.

La miré por unos segundos y después aparté mi mirada; suspirando lentamente.

– _**Me imagino que tendremos que pensar en otra cosa.. – **_Susurré mientras acomodaba unos mechones de mi cabello carmesí detrás de mi oreja.

Miré hacia el cielo nublado, realmente me ayudaba a pensar.

Yami cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en algo; yo también la imité.

– _**¡Argh, no puedo pensar en nada! – **_Dijo Yami, revolviendo su cabello con sus dos manos.

– _**Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Tsubasa-sempai y Misaki-san.. – **_Dije mientras abría mis ojos.

– _**De acuerdo.. – **_Susurró Yami para después seguir caminando hacia el edifcio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Después de 25 minutos~_

– _**Era de esperarse de Jinno-sensei..– **_Murmuró Misaki sin emoción en su voz, bajando la vista.

– _**No sé porque nos odia, incluso.. ¡no tenía que habernos llamado perdedores!.. – **_Dijo Tsubasa mientras fruncía su ceño.

Todos en la clase estaban decepcionados y desilusionados acerca del juego de roleo para participar en el Festival Escolar, incluso Yami que comenzó a jugar con su conejo te felpa; en una esquina del salón.

– _**¡No debemos perder la esperanza, tal vez.. Jinno solamente no estaba de buen humor este día!.. P-Puedo nuevamente ir y– **_Dije rápidamente pero alguien me interrumpió.

– _**¡Basta!, será inútil.. – **_Me interrumpió Tsubasa._** – Me imagino que tampoco este año participaremos en el Festival Escolar.. – **_Continuo mientras deslizaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**Si.. pero oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos en grupo a jugar los juegos de la Clase de Tecnología?, ¡Escuché que serían grandiosos!. – **_Dijo Misaki animadamente mientras se acercaba a Tsubasa.

– _**¡Oh, es cierto!, También escuche un truco para ganar algunos premios.. – **_Contestó Tsubasa, algunos otros estudiantes se acercaron a ellos.

– _**¿EEEH?, ¿Qué trucos? – **_Preguntó un chico, un amigo supuestamente cercano a Tsubasa.

– _**¡Si, verán me platicaron sobre el– **_Esta vez; yo lo interrumpí.

– _**¿Eso es todo?.. – **_Murmuré con voz seca, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos dejaran de hablar y escucharme.

– _**Después de todo.. ¿Acaso ustedes no lo intentaran una y otra vez? – **_Pregunté mientras fruncía mi ceño, al parecer ya iniciaría una discusión entre ellos y yo.

– _**Pero.. Ry-chan.. – **_Susurró Misaki mientras se paraba de su lugar.

– _**¡Nada de 'Ry-chan'!, ¡¿Realmente se rendirán así de fácil?! – **_Pregunte elevando mi tono de voz; estoy totalmente molesta..

– _**¡Ya descubrí el por qué los llaman 'perdedores', pensé que en todo este tiempo solo las personas lo hacían para molestarlos!.. Pero.. – **_Dije mientras retrocedía lentamente. _**– Pero.. ¡Es por sus actitudes hipócritas! – **_Grité perdiendo mi paciencia.

Todos se silenciaron.

– _**¡¿Ustedes creen que haciendo nada ellos dejaran de llamarlos así?!.. –**_ Pregunté rompiendo el silencio nuevamente. _**– ..¿A-Acaso.. no somos.. una familia que se ayuda mutuamente?.. – **_Susurré mientras cerraba las palmas de mis manos, no me importaba si las garras se clavaban en la piel.

– _**..Onee-chan.. – **_Susurró Yami, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia a mí.

Me aparté rápidamente y corrí hacia la puerta, saliendo de esta para correr a gran velocidad lejos del salón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despues de unos minutos ya estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, ocultando mi cara entre mis rodillas.

– _**..No debí gritarles.. – **_Susurré.

Realmente me sentía arrepentida de haberles gritado, cuando estoy enojada digo cosas sin pensarlas dos veces.

También tuve que pensar en sus sentimientos.. acerca de cómo se sentirían..

– _**Tsk.. – **_Chasqueé mi lengua mientras volteaba mi cabeza por encima de mi rodilla.

Estaba en el bosque nuevamente, me relajaba estar aquí; ya que escuchaba a los pequeños pájaros cantar; el sonido de las hojas siendo sopladas por el viento..

Suspire pesadamente.

' _¿Ahora qué hago?.._' Pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos por un momento.

Realmente.. toda mi mente se puso de cabeza y sin estar más de una semana en esta Academia..

Escuche como crujían algunas ramas..

– _**Yami, sí eres tú.. No estoy de buen humor.. – **_Susurré mientras abría mis ojos y levantaba mi vista; topándome con otra persona.

Natsume..

– _**¿'Yami'? – **_Preguntó Natsume, enarcando una ceja.

Me asusté.

– _**¡Hy-Hyuuga! – **_Grité sorprendida, ¿Por qué justo se me aparece cuando estoy así?..

Natsume se sentó de manera extraña al otro lado del árbol, quedándonos a espaldas del otro.

Volteé mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, pero después volví a centrar mi vista hacia el frente.

Escuché como Natsume ojeaba su comic.

.

.

Pasaron segundos..

.

.

– _**Te ocurrió algo, ¿No es así?.. – **_Preguntó Natsume, rompiendo el silencio.

– _**¿E-Eh?.. – **_Susurré un poco confusa.

– _**Normalmente, no te creí tan seria como ahora; ¿qué pasó?.. – **_Susurró Natsume, sin despegar su vista de su comic.

Bajé la vista por unos segundos..

– _**Tuve una discusión.. eso es todo. – **_Contesté mientras hacía garabatos en la tierra con una pequeña rama.

– _**¿Por qué lo preguntaste?.. – **_Pregunté, sin dejar de ver mis pésimos dibujos en la tierra.

– _**Me gusta escuchar los problemas de los demás en vez en cuando, en especial si es de los de idiotas. – **_Contestó Natsume, sin emoción alguna en su voz.

– _**¡O-Oye!.. – **_Dije al instante mientras fruncía mis cejas.

– _**Deberías irte nuevamente hacia tu grupo, seguramente ellos ya estén haciendo algo acerca de tu discusión.. – **_Dijo Natsume, mientras que con su mano se tomaba de su costado.

– _**Tienes razón,.. – **_Susurré mientras me paraba de mi lugar, apoyándome en el árbol.

– _**Es fácil ver lo que piensas.. – **_Comentó Natsume, en voz baja.

Volteé mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, Natsume seguía a espaldas de mí; leyendo fijamente su comic.

– _**Aunque odie decírtelo.. realmente; te lo agradezco. – **_Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco; Natsume volteó a verme pero apartó la vista nuevamente hacia su comic.

Después de eso; nuevamente salí corriendo a buscar a mi salón.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era Persona_~

Ruka y Hotaru estaban totalmente escondidos detrás de unos arbustos; a causa de que Hotaru le había jugado una jugarreta a Ruka; él cual, molesto; la persiguió por todo el bosque hasta toparse con Natsume y Ryotta; los cuales al instante se escondieron.

Después de unos segundos que Ryotta se fuera.

– _**Que bueno que no sucedió nada.. – **_Susurró Hotaru mientras suspiraba aliviada, ella no confiaba plenamente en Natsume.

– _**¿Eh?, A qué te refie–**_ Dijo Ruka antes de que un ruido extraño hizo que él y Hotaru voltearan nuevamente hacia el árbol.

Natsume había colapsado..

– _**¡Natsume! – **_Gritó Ruka mientras salía corriendo hacia a él, seguido de Hotaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Mientras tanto en la Sala de Maestros_~

– _**Persona atrapó nuevamente a Natsume diciéndole que fuera a hacer una misión, ¿no? – **_Murmuró Narumi mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Misaki asintió.

Narumi y Misaki estaban sentados en una sillón, hablando entre sí sobre la Academia.

– _**Aún sigo preocupado por lo que harán con Ryotta.. – **_Dijo Narumi en voz baja, mientras dejaba su taza de té enfrente de una mesa delante de él.

– _**Es cierto, el Director y Sr. Azura han estado en contacto durante estos días.. – **_Comentó Misaki, mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Narumi bajó la vista, perdido en sus pensamientos..

Se escucharon unos murmullos detrás de la puerta, Narumi y Misaki concentraron su vista en la puerta.

Se escuchó un 'disculpe' antes de qué 4 personas entraran en la Sala de Maestros.

Yami, Misaki, Tsubasa y otro chico caminaron tranquilamente hacia el escritorio de Jinno.

– _**Esto se ve interesante.. – **_Susurró Narumi, antes de recargar sus codos en la mesita; observando ansiosamente la escena.

– _**Ya vinieron dos de su Clase, será inútil que ustedes intenten convencerme. – **_Dijo Jinno al instante en que los chicos ya estuvieran enfrente de él.

– _**Nosotros; la Clase A.S. Le pedimos nuevamente por el permiso. – **_Dijo Tsubasa, avanzando un paso hacia adelante; totalmente decidido.

– _**Denegado. – **_Dijo Jinno fríamente.

Un tic se formó en el ojo de Yami.

– _**Entonces, le tenemos un desafío. – **_Dijo Misaki, mientras también avanzaba un paso hacia adelante.

– _**¿Por qué debería perder mi tiempo con mocosos como ustedes? – **_Preguntó Jinno, mirándolos seriamente.

– _**¡Ooh, Jin-Jin tiene miedo de– **_Dijo Yami pero al instante el otro chico le tapó su boca.

– _**La pregunta sería; el por qué no perder el tiempo con unos mocosos como nosotros.. por lo visto usted no está muy 'ocupado', ¿no? – **_Dijo Tsubasa, mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

– _**El desafío es simple; si nosotros le hacemos reír en menos de 60 segundos, nos dará el permiso; si no lo hacemos.. entonces lo dejaremos en paz acerca del Festival Escolar. – **_Continuo Misaki hablando seriamente.

– _**Pfft, no perderé mi valioso tiempo por ese inútil desafío. – **_Contestó Jinno, apartando su vista con notable irritación.

Narumi se paró de su lugar y caminó hacia ellos.

– _**Are, Are; ¿Por qué no, Jinno? – **_Preguntó Narumi le guiñaba el ojo a Tsubasa._** – Acaso.. sí el desafío es 'inútil' entonces sería fácil para ti, ¿no? – **_Continuo Narumi mientras le sonreía con burla a Jinno-sensei.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Jinno chasqueó su lengua. _**– Entonces.. 60 segundos. – **_Dijo Jinno.

Yami quitó la mano del chico de su boca.

– _**¿60? ¡PFFT, mi onee-chan lo haría en 50! – **_Gritó Yami, mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

– _**Entonces 40. – **_Dijo Jinno mirando fijamente a Yami.

– _**¡30! – **_Gritó Yami.

– _**¡YAMI CALLATE! – **_Gritó Misaki mientras le tapaba la boca a Yami de un manotazo.

– _**Entonces, serán 30 segundos. – **_Dijo Jinno finalmente para después sacar su cronometro y tomar el tiempo.

Misaki comenzó primero con un chiste.

– _**Una maestra nueva, trata de aplicar sus cursos de Psicología.  
Comienza su clase diciendo:  
' Todo aquel que crea que es estúpido, que se ponga de pie.'  
Luego de unos segundos de silencio, un niño, se pone de pie.  
La docente le pregunta:  
' Pequeño, ¿crees ser estúpido?'  
' No, señorita..., pero me da pena verla parada solita…' – **_Termino de contar el chiste Misaki con una larga sonrisa.

Al parecer.. Jinno aún se mostraba totalmente sereno y calmado.

Yami y Tsubasa estaban lanzando unas pequeñas risitas.

– _**20 segundos. – **_Dijo Jinno, frío como siempre.

– _**Ahora es mi turno.. – **_Dijo el chico poniéndose enfrente del escritorio.

– _**Yo te conozco.. tú eres el chico de la Alicia de la risa, por lo que cualquier chiste estúpido que cuentes hará que cause risa; así que solo tengo que taparme los oídos.. –**_ Susurró Jinno mientras ponía sus manos en sus oídos.

' _¡No tan rápido!..'_ Pensó Tsubasa antes de activar su Alicia de sombras, controlando la sombra de Jinno, haciendo que este destapara sus oídos.

– _**Dicen que una vez nació un tipo tan, pero tan feo, que el doctor dijo:  
Si no llora en diez segundos, es un tumor.**__**–**_ Dijo el chico sin emoción en su voz.

Pasaron unos segundos.

10

9

8..

– _**¡PFFT, BWAHAHAHAHWAHAAHA–**_ Jinno rió descontroladamente pero después paró de reírse en seco.

– _**¡Sí! – **_Gritaron los chicos, Misaki chocó su palma contra la de Tsubasa y Yami hizo lo mismo con el chico.

Tsubasa le guiñó el ojo a Narumi, el cual los observaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryotta había llegado hacia la Clase A.S, la cual al momento de abrir la puerta vio bastantes planos en un escritorio, mientras que otros chicos tenían botes de pintura y muchas cartulinas.

– _**¡Al fin llegas, Onee-chan!~ – **_Gritó Yami totalmente feliz mientras se lanzaba hacia Ryotta, abrazándola fuertemente.

– _**¡Eh.. Y-Yo!.. –**_ Ryotta intentó hablar.

– _**¡Vamos, Ry-chan; ayúdanos con esto! –**_ Gritó Tsubasa mientras cargaba con largos trozos de madera en su hombro.

Los ojos de Ryotta se cristalizaron.

– _**¡Y-Yo.. *sniff* ..! – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos.

Después Ryotta corrió hacia Misaki, rodeando sus delgados brazos en su cintura.

– _***sniff* ¡L-Lo sie…nto.. *sniff* por haber..les.. *hic* gritado..! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras se acurrucaba en Misaki; Misaki sonrió.

– _**¡Tranquila, Ry-chan; tenias razón! Nosotros te debemos una disculpa. – **_Susurró Misaki mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Ryotta suavemente. _**– ¡Ahora ven y ayúdanos! – **_Dijo Misaki mientras se separaba de Ryotta, tomando una caja de herramientas y extendiéndolas hacia Ryotta.

Ryotta levantó su vista, se limpió rápidamente con su mano y formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**¡Sí! –**_ Contestó Ryotta para después tomar la caja de herramientas, las cuales casi no pesaban nada y comenzó a ayudar a todos en la Clase A.S

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en las afueras de Gakuen Alice~_

– _**Así que.. el Joker finalmente salió de ese lugar, ¿no? – **_Preguntó un hombre sentado en un sillón mientras revolvía su copa de vino en sus manos.

El hombre tenía el cabello de un color pelirrojo-café, la iris de sus ojos eran de color morado profundo; su mirada era picara y burlona. Su tez era ligeramente bronceada, en una de sus orejas tenía un Controlador Alice; Reo Mori; con la Alicia de las feromonas lingüísticas, sin mencionar que es un cantante y actor famoso.

– _**Reo, pronto daremos el inicio del concierto en Gakuen Alice; ya estamos preparados para nuestra misión. – **_Dijo otro hombro, acercándose a él.

El hombre tenía el cabello un poco largo y de color marrón, recogido en una coleta; él vestía formalmente y tenía lentes oscuros en sus ojos; El agente de Reo, Shidou, con la Alicia de Barrera.

– _**Ya tenemos entonces dos objetivos; capturar al Kuro Neko y también al Joker; Al parecer Sr. Azura tiene planeado algo al dejar que su experimento haiga caído en otras manos.. – **_Susurró Reo, mientras que con su mano se alborotaba su cabello.

– _**Además de que esa niña serviría muy bien para la organización Z.. – **_Continuo Reo mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

– _**Reo-sama, ¿p-pero.. al Sr. Azura no le importaría esto? – **_Preguntó Shidou, poniéndose nervioso de repente; a él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo aquel hombre.

– _**Ese tipo.. mientras él no descubra nuestras intenciones hasta llegar a la Academia, no habrá problemas; una vez que capturemos a los objetivos; Sr. Azura reaccionara al instante por lo que tendremos que ser rápidos y no cometer ninguna estupidez una vez que tengamos en nuestras manos al Joker..– **_Explicó Reo, a él también no le agradaba ese tipo, pero él tenía que relacionarse con él para sacarle información de Death Star.

Shidou suspiró pesadamente.

– _**Mañana será el concierto.. –**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Mientras tanto en la enfermería_~

Natsume estaba sosteniéndose firmemente de la cobija de la cama, realmente estaba sufriendo a causa de una herida en su costado, hecho por un roce cercano de una bala mientras realizaba su misión hace unas cuantas horas.

– _**Natsume.. – **_Susurró Ruka aún preocupado, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama.

Subaru ya había curado todo lo posible la herida de Natsume, después de eso fue a hablar a solas con Hotaru a platicar sobre algo serio.

Después de unos minutos alguien tocó la puerta.

Ryotta entró lentamente, asomándose detrás de la puerta para después caminar adentro de esta.

– _**Azura-san.. – **_Dijo Ruka un poco sorprendido, él había pensado que Ryotta se enteraría un poco más tarde; al parecer se equivocó.

Ryotta caminó hacia una silla, sentándose a lado de Ruka.

– _**Lamento no haber llegado más temprano, apenas me avisaron sobre la herida de Natsume.. – **_Se disculpó Ryotta, bajando la vista.

– _**No te culpes, Azura-san.. – **_Dijo Ruka en voz bajita, aunque sin mucha emoción en ella; Ruka estaba realmente preocupado por Natsume, él odiaba cada vez que Natsume se iba a hacer esas misiones de la Academia.

Ryotta sonrió de manera triste y le hizo compañía a Ruka a lado de Natsume.

' _Así qué.. Natsume sufrió una herida a causa de una de sus misiones.. el Director había dicho que él, por tener una Alicia de fuego poderosa; hacia las misiones de la Academia..' _Pensó Ryotta mientras bajaba la vista hacia sus garras o sus Controladores Alice.

' _.. Acaso si.. acepto las misiones.. ¿Él podrá ser libre?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~En la Sala de Maestros~_

– _**Entonces.. era verdad. – **_Murmuró Narumi mientras abría sus ojos en par.

– _**Si, Reo dará un concierto aquí para recaudar fondos.. – **_Contestó Serina ante la mirada atónita de Narumi, Jinno y Misaki.

– _**El Director Principal.. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando en el momento de aceptarlos entrar aquí?! – **_Gritó Jinno furioso, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

– _**Sea lo que sea, que ellos entren acá no significa nada bueno.. – **_Comentó Misaki, mientras se pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

' _Reo.. ¿Qué querrá él aquí?.._' Pensó Narumi seriamente.

.

.

.

.

.

~_De regreso a la enfermería_~

Ya era de noche, Natsume ya no estaba haciendo muecas extrañas; si no esta vez ya estaba descansando en la cama.

Algunos compañeros de clase vinieron a verlo de en vez en cuando; como Sumire y algunas fans, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsumene, Mochu, Iinchou.. Etc..

Incluso le dejaron un ramo de tulipanes rojas; regalo de parte de Sumire y de las fans de Natsume.

Finalmente solo estaban Ryotta, Ruka y Natsume en el cuarto.

A Ruka lo venció el sueño, y cayó profundamente dormido apoyándose en la silla.

Ryotta seguía despierta, paseándose por todo el cuarto sin pensar en qué hacer.

Ryotta tenía sueño, bastante sueño.. De eso no había duda.

.

.

Pero no podía descansar como los demás a causa de que ella padecía de Insomnio.

El Insomnio fue creado como un tipo de castigo para ella, hecho por el director de Death Star hace varios meses atrás, fue uno de los primeros castigos que ella recibió por su padre.

Así qué.. cada día y noche eran igual de largos para ella, difícilmente conseguía tomar al menos una pequeña siesta; aunque parecía no molestarle, ella estuvo bastante agotada durante todos estos días.

Ryotta bostezó observando el exterior de la ventana.

– _**Aaaaáh~ .. Al menos pude ayudar en todo lo posible a la Clase A.S sobre el juego de roleo.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras se recargaba en la ventana, levantó su vista encontrándose con el oscuro y nubloso cielo.

En el piso donde estábamos, era alto; lo suficiente para ver al misterioso pueblo de Central Town, el cual Ryotta aún no había visitado después de todo este tiempo, Ryotta identificó el bosque en donde estaba enfrente de la enfermería; el cual era el Bosque Sur.

– _**Me pregunto si Azuru estará igual de despierto que yo.. – **_Dijo en voz baja para después abrir la ventana, haciendo que una brisa fresca golpeara suavemente su cara.

– _**Tal vez me arrepienta de hacer esto. – **_Dijo Ryotta para después activar su Alicia del Lobo, sin convertirse en el animal en sí; solo con los efectos secundarios sobre ella.

Ryotta bajó lentamente sus orejas pelirrojas.

– _**Espero que no despierte a Ruka ni a Natsume.. –**_Murmuró antes de llamar a Azuru como lo hacía antes.

.

.

( _Si tienen curiosidad en saber cómo era la melodía que aullaba Ryotta, busquen en Youtube; 'Wolf Link Sings The Song Of Healing' C: )_

_._

– _**¡Aoooú uuú-ouuú, Woooú uuú-ouuú, Woooú uuú-oo-oúú.. – **_Aulló Ryotta mientras subía y bajaba su tono suavemente, subiendo su cabeza al finalizarla.

Ryotta pensó que el aullido fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Azuru le regresara su mensaje.

Pasaron unos segundos..

Nada.

– _**Quizá Azuru ya esté dormido.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras solamente escuchaba el viento soplar.

Ya iba a cerrar la ventana hasta qué..

'_Aoooú uuú-ouuú, Woooú uuú-ouuú, Woooú uuú-oo-oúú..' _

Se escuchó un aullido más profundo que él que había hecho Ryotta, ese aullido se había escuchado por todo el Bosque Sur, Ryotta abrió sus ojos sorprendida de aquella hermosa melodía.

– _**Azuru.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, mientras nuevamente se recargaba en la ventana.

Ryotta deslizó una gentil sonrisa, antes de cerrar la ventana finalmente.

Se escucharon unos quejidos detrás de ella, Ryotta volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**..Gh.. ggh.. – **_Se quejó Natsume, mientras hacía muecas de dolor en su rostro.

Natsume estaba moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro, parecía tener una pesadilla ya que después comenzó a respirar de manera un poco agitada.

Ryotta se acercó al otro lado de la cama, acercando una silla a ella para después sentarse.

Se recargó en la cama, colocando sus brazos sobre ella misma, mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Después Ryotta tomó la mano de Natsume, al instante; Natsume apretó su mano entrelazando sus dedos contra las garras de Ryotta.

Ryotta acomodó su cabeza en la cama, para después cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

– _**Tranquilo.. Todo va a estar bien.. – **_Susurró Ryotta para después cerrar completamente sus ojos, sabiendo que el Insomnio no la dejaría ni en un segundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~A la mañana siguiente~_

Ruka estaba despertándose, abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras se sentaba correctamente en la silla; se estiró a sí mismo por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un pequeño bostezo.

Se talló sus ojos y miró lo que estaba enfrente de él.

Natsume aún estaba dormido, al igual que Ryotta; solamente que sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre sí.

Ruka sonrío levemente mientras se paraba de la silla para después ir a una puerta, en donde estaban unas cobijas; las sacó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y después caminó hacia Ryotta.

Puso la cobija por encima de los hombros de Ryotta, cubriéndola del frío que hacía en el cuarto. Las mañanas en Gakuen Alice eran totalmente frescas.

Después suspiró pesadamente.

– _**Sabía que tenía que decirle a Azura-san que descansara en su dormitorio antes de que me durmiera aquí..**_ _**– **_Susurró Ruka, mientras deslizaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**Hoy darán el concierto por lo visto.. Me imagino que tendré que irme nuevamente con mi grupo a ayudarles con lo del Festival Escolar. – **_ Continuo Ruka hablándose así mismo mientras se acomodaba el listón de su uniforme.

Escribió una pequeña nota y la dejó encima de una mesita, alado de la camilla de Natsume.

Después salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia su grupo.

La Academia toma dos semanas de estudio como semanas para prepararse para el Festival Escolar, por lo que en las próximas dos semanas no habría clases, pero había reuniones de los cinco grupos en total, por lo que no eran dos semanas de 'descanso'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la Academia..

Las rejas de la Academia se abrieron; entraron dos coches negros de vidrios polemizados, después conducir por unos minutos más, se toparon con un mar de fans de la Academia.

Los dos coches se pararon enfrente de ellos.

Después bajó la primera persona; la cual era Reo.

Reo después de asomar su cabeza, se quitó sus lentes mostrando sus ojos purpuras.

– _**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –**_

– _**¡Reo-sama AAAAAAAAAH! –**_

– _**¡Nyaaa, Reo-sama! ¡KYAA! – **_

Varios gritos femeninos inundaron todo el ambiente, mientras había algunos guardias de seguridad retrocediendo a las jóvenes desbordadas hormonalmente.

Reo saludaba con una sonrisa a sus fans mientras caminaba seguido de Shidou, detrás de él.

– _**¡Reo-sama se mi esposo, KYAAAAA! –**_

Más y más gritos con comentarios obscenos hacían las chicas, al momento en que Reo pasaba a un lado de ellas, por la Alicia de las feromonas lingüísticas.

– _**Shidou, espere mi señal. – **_Susurró Reo para después seguir caminando.

Shidou volteo sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el coche.

Shidou sacó un celular de su bolsillo, y se lo acercó a su oreja.

– _**Den inicio a la misión. – **_Susurró Shidou para después guardar el celular nuevamente en su bolsillo y entrar al coche.


	16. Decimoquinto Capítulo

¡Hola a todos!~

Antes que nada; les quiero informar sobre una pequeña nota de observación..

Me saltaré las partes del Fic en donde se suponía en que sería 'la noche', 'el día', 'la tarde'. Sinceramente; yo pienso que es un poco inútil escribir de más por unas escenas que ni al caso tienen que ver con la historia en sí, en resumen; cada vez que va avanzando el Fic capítulo por capítulo, pasaran los días. ( Espero que esta nota se entienda.. )

.

Bueno cambiando de tema; Este capítulo fue el más largo que eh hecho hasta ahora, lamento si me tarde en subirlo con los demás capítulos. :

Mientras vallan avanzando en la lectura de este capítulo, habrán escenas un poco subidas de tono.

.

¡Gracias por leer esto, y disfruten del capítulo! ~

.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Natsume estaba lentamente despertándose, aun se sentía débil por los medicamentos que Subaru le había dado.

Abrió sus ojos, cegándolo la luz blanca del cuarto de la enfermería.

Después de unos segundos su vista se reincorporo y Natsume ya estaba en todos sus sentidos.

– _**..¿Dónde estoy?.. – **_Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja.

Sintió algo en su mano, volteó su cabeza sobre la almohada y vio a Ryotta la cual aún seguía dormida, notó que sus manos estaban unidas.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Natsume chasqueó su lengua antes de voltear su cabeza hacia el otro lado, sin separar su mano con la de la pelirroja.

Había una nota en una de las mesitas junto con una bandeja de comida, con su mano libre tomó la nota y la leyó.

'_Buenos días, Natsume. No pude estar más tiempo contigo, ya que la Clase Técnica comenzó los preparativos y me llamaron para ayudarles, por el otro lado; no podré decir con exactitud si Azura-san se despertó primero que tu o no. De todas formas, el desayuno está alado de la nota. Cuídate. Ruka.'_

Natsume arrugó la nota y la lanzó hacia un bote de basura.

Suspiro levemente para entonces intentar recargar su espalda en la almohada, sentándose sobre sí mismo.

Apartó su mano suavemente de la de Ryotta.

– _**Oi. – **_Susurró Natsume, intentando despertar a Ryotta; la cual aún seguía dormida.

Natsume observó que Ryotta aún tenía los efectos secundarios de su Alicia, normalmente se tienen que ir después de dormir; pero al parecer Ryotta se había dormido hace no mucho.

Después Natsume tomó una de las orejas de Ryotta, levantándola y subiéndola con curiosidad.

Al instante dio un ligero tirón de su oreja.

– _**¡Aaaaah! – **_Gritó Ryotta despertándose repentinamente para después tomarse con sus dos manos la oreja que había estirado Natsume.

– _**¡He-Hey, eso dolió! – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras veía Natsume con su ceño fruncido.

– _**Te estuve llamando muchas veces, ¿Acaso invernas como un oso? – **_Preguntó Natsume, en tono burlón.

– _**Bueno.. solo puedo dormir cuando activo mi Alicia del Lobo. – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras se acariciaba sus largas orejas.

– _**¿A qué te refieres con eso? – **_Preguntó Natsume, mientras su seriedad volvía.

– _**Nada importante.. – **_Contestó Ryotta al instante, mientras se paraba de la silla; estirándose a sí misma.

De repente se escuchó música, venía de afuera de la ventana.

– _**¿Qué es todo ese jaleo?.. – **_Susurró Ryotta para después caminar hacia la ventana y abrirla.

La música se escuchó más claro.

Ryotta asomó su cabeza un poco para después ver un mar de gente debajo de ellos, parecía que daban un…

– _**Concierto. – **_Susurró Natsume para después quitarse la cobija que estaba encima de él, dispuesto a pararse.

Ryotta volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**¡Ah no, eso sí que no! – **_Dijo Ryotta mientras caminaba hacia la cama. _**– Aún sigues débil por los medicamentos que Subaru-san te dio, descansa en tu cama. – **_Dijo Ryotta para después ponerse enfrente de él, con sus manos en sus caderas.

Natsume frunció su ceño.

– _**¿Acaso eres mi madre? – **_Preguntó Natsume con voz fría.

– _**No lo soy, pero lo que sé es que los medicamentos que Subaru-san te dio deja débil por unas cuantas horas. – **_Respondió Ryotta sin moverse de su lugar, aunque su voz sonó intranquila por la intimidación de Natsume.

– _**¿Y tú como sabes? – **_Preguntó nuevamente Natsume, volviéndose a tapar con la cobija nuevamente.

– _**Porque Subaru-san me da los mismos medicamentos que tu. – **_Susurró Ryotta para después sentarse en una silla cercana.

Natsume se extrañó por eso; ¿los mismo medicamentos que él?

– _**Hablando de medicamentos.. Aún no eh tomado el mío, como debería de hacerlo diariamente. – **_Comentó Ryotta para después revolver algo de su bolso.

.

.

.

La mirada de Ryotta se tornó pálida.

– _**..¿Qué sucede? – **_Preguntó Natsume, en su interior se preocupó de repente al ver los ojos de Ryotta.

– _**T-Tienen.. que e-estar bromeando.. –**_ Murmuró Ryotta para revolver su bolsa de forma intranquila.

– _**..¿¡Qué rayos sucede!? – **_Preguntó Natsume a punto de perder los nervios.

– _**No encuentro mis pastillas.. – **_Contestó Ryotta dejando la bolsa en su regazo.

Después se tomó su cabello carmín entre sus manos y bajó la mirada.

' _Narumi me va a matar.. y si no lo hace él, lo hará Persona..' _Pensó Ryotta mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Mientras tanto en la Clase B_~

Sumire y sus amigas se preparaban para ir al concierto de Reo, que era en un terreno grande; adentro de la Academia.

Hotaru estaba ocupada con uno de sus inventos, a lado de ella estaba Iinchou el cual ordenaba algunos papeles como su trabajo de delegado.

Anna y Nonoko se preparaban de igual manera para ir al concierto al igual que muchos otros alumnos.

– _**Invento 009; Mini-Televisor. Sirve para ver cualquier tipo de canal gracias a su larga antena, también puede grabar películas, videos entre otros. – **_Dijo Hotaru hablándole al aire.

– _**¿Dijiste algo, Imai-san? – **_Preguntó Iinchou amablemente, mientras levantaba su vista por encima del papeleo.

– _**Nada. – **_Contestó Hotaru con voz neutra mientras encendía su pequeño televisor.

En la pequeña TV se podía observar como el concierto se llevaba a cabo a una buena vista, sin tener que estar en el mar de gente para escucharlo.

Hotaru observó a Reo fijamente, este le guiñó a uno de sus asistentes; el cual al instante salió del escenario.

– _**Hm.. – **_Susurró Hotaru, mientras veía la tele por unos segundos más antes de apagarla.

– _**¿Pasa algo Imai-san?.. –**_ Preguntó nuevamente Iinchou, esta vez sonó un poco preocupado.

– _**Nada, iré a buscar a Ryotta. – **_Contestó Hotaru mientras guardaba la televisor debajo de su escritorio, para después sacar un control remoto.

Presionó un botón y de la nada salió un ganso de metal flotante.

Hotaru se puso su casco, se montó en el ganso y salió por los pasillos a velocidad neutra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Mientras tanto en el concierto_~

– _**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!–**_

– _**¡WAAAAAA, REEOOOOOOOOO! – **_

Reo ya estaba en el escenario, varias personas estaban enfrente de él, incluso había muchos guardias para retroceder a los adolescentes.

Reo tomó el micrófono en sus manos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y sonó la batería..

.

(_La canción: __Machigerita – Zombie song__. ¡Es recomendable escucharla mientras leen este capítulo! )_

_._

'_**La niebla invadió el jardín en la noche, **_

_**El sonido de unos pasos en la medianoche **_

_**¿Quieres tomar un poco de té caliente? **_

_**Acaso a ti te gusta, el olor a menta.**_

_**Como es un amor que se dejo pudrir, 'gota por gota', se fusiona… **_

_**Bailando en el crepúsculo, **_

_**'Bésame'**_

_**Vamos a bailar un vals esta noche. **_

_**Deja de esconder tus ojos rojos, y sin tararear esa triste canción. **_

_**Adoro tu piel oscurecida. **_

_**En la cima llena de tierra, Allí mismo fuimos enterrados en ese viejo ataúd.'**_

.

Las fans de Reo, chillaban y gritaban como locas; lo que ellas no sabían es que estaban en la palma de la mano de Reo por que este utilizaba su Alicia de las feromonas lingüísticas.

.

'_**Un puro vestido blanco, un brindis para ti. **_

_**Bajo el 'mismo techo' que se llenó de telarañas. **_

_**Como es un amor que se dejo pudrir, 'gota por gota', se fusiona… **_

_**El silencio con olor a tierra. **_

_**'Bésame'**_

_**El deseo de felicidad que se aferró hasta nuestra edad. **_

_**Dejemos de recordar y derramar lágrimas por esa razón. **_

_**Adoro tu piel oscurecida. **_

_**Sin arrepentimientos, ¿Podríamos volver a dormir en nuestro enterrado ataúd?**_

_**Vamos a bailar un vals esta noche. **_

_**Deja de esconder tus ojos rojos, y sin tararear esa triste canción. **_

_**Pronto saldrá el sol, tómame de las manos y volvámonos cenizas, **_

_**Dormiremos en nuestro cementerio y solo nos quemaremos.'**_

Reo terminó con un guiño en su ojo.

Los fans; especialmente las chicas gritaban como locas.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en la enfermería~_

Ryotta se empezaba a sentir un poco mareada, ella realmente necesitaba los medicamentos no solo para controlar su Alicia, sino también por su salud.

La pelirroja estaba en una silla al lado de la camilla, mientras se masajeaba la sien.

– _**Si realmente te sientes mal, puedes recostarte en la orilla de la cama. – **_Susurró Natsume para después taparse hasta la cabeza con la cobija.

– _**¿E-Estará bien?.. –**_ Preguntó Ryotta un poco insegura.

– _**Si, pero si te atreves a acercarte de más; te pateare de la cama. – **_Contestó Natsume fríamente aún debajo de las cobijas.

Ryotta se acomodó en la orilla de cama, recostándose suavemente.

Todo estaba tan silencioso.

Ryotta fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, disfrutando del silencio.

Natsume estaba un poco nervioso a causa de la cercanía de la pelirroja con él, así que también cerró sus ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto con Reo~_

Reo había fingido una 'lección' en una de sus manos, al final lo llevaron justo a la enfermería en donde estaban Ryotta y Natsume.

Al momento en que Hotaru escuchó que Reo estaría en la misma enfermería que Ryotta, rápidamente fue a ese lugar más rápido que ellos.

Lo que no sabía es que Sumire también iba a pedirle un autógrafo a Reo, por lo que ella de igual manera se dirigía hacia la enfermería.

Hotaru llegó primero, seguida de Sumire.

Se encontraron en los pasillos.

– _**¿EEh, Imai-san?, ¿Acaso tu también vas a pedirle un autógrafo a Reo? – **_Preguntó Sumire un poco sorprendida.

– _**Claro, también le pediré el matrimonio. – **_Contestó Hotaru con voz sarcástica mientras pasaba al lado de Sumire, ignorándola.

Sumire pensó en ir a visitar a Natsume primero antes que Reo, así que siguió a Hotaru por los pasillos.

Al final llegaron las dos juntas hacia el cuarto, abrieron la puerta encontrándose con la escena.

– _**..¡Azuura-san!.. – **_Susurró Sumire con voz asesina.

Hotaru miró hacia todas las direcciones posibles, después se acercó a la pared; colocando una pequeña cámara espía.

Se escucharon pasos..

– _**¡Shouda! – **_Dijo Hotaru para después jalar a Sumire debajo de una mesa.

– _**¿¡Imai-san qué– **_Hotaru le tapó la boca de un manotazo.

Entraron dos personas al cuarto.

Sumire levantó su mirada.

– _**R-Reo.. – **_Susurró sorprendida mientras el susodicho caminaba hacia la cama, seguido de Shidou.

– _**Guarda silencio.. – **_Susurró Hotaru con voz fría.

.

.

.

– _**Yo me encargare del Joker, tu del Kuro Neko. – **_Dijo Reo para después acercarse a Ryotta, la cual aún estaba dormida.

Natsume no lo estaba.

Rápidamente Natsume se destapó pero Shidou le puso una mano en su boca mientras lo inmovilizaba en la cama.

Ryotta de igual manera despertó y pero ya tenía encima a Reo, el cual la inmovilizó de la misma manera que a Natsume.

Reo imitó a Shidou y le puso una mano en su boca.

– _**Siéntete débil. – **_Susurró Reo en la oreja de Ryotta, activando su Alicia.

Ryotta intentó forzar con él, mientras se movía de un lado a otro; pero al momento de escuchar las palabras de Reo; se desmalló en la cama.

Natsume ahora era el que estaba forzando con Shidou, una pequeña llama se hizo en su cabello y este al instante se separó de Natsume.

– _**¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – **_Gritó Natsume para después intentar usar Alicia de fuego en él, pero Reo fue más rápido y usó su Alicia de las feromonas lingüísticas en él primero.

– _**¡Despídete de tu fuerza! – **_Gritó Reo rápidamente.

Natsume al instante colapsó en la cama.

– _**Tsk.. Shidou, a la próxima no seas tan descuidado. – **_Susurró Reo mientras volteaba a una inconsciente Ryotta boca abajo, después sacó una soga y la rodeó en sus muñecas y pies.

– _**Lo lamento, Reo-sama. – **_Se disculpó Shidou mientras hacía lo mismo que Reo, pero con Natsume.

Al final Reo cargó a Ryotta en su hombro mientras que Shidou cargaba a Natsume de igual manera.

– _**Ahora a largarnos de este lugar.. – **_Murmuró Reo antes de salir junto con Shidou.

Unos segundos después de que se fueran, Sumire y Hotaru salieron debajo de la mesa.

Hotaru rápidamente agarró la pequeña cámara espía.

– _**¡Secuestraron a mi Natsume-kun, t-tengo que ir a por ellos! – **_Gritó Sumire totalmente preocupada mientras tenía la intención de correr hacia la puerta para después seguirlos.

Pero Hotaru la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

– _**Llévate esos audífonos panda contigo. – **_Ordenó Hotaru, para después entregarle los audífonos en forma de panda.

Sumire obedeció sin quejarse.

– _**¿Qué harás tú? – **_Preguntó rápidamente Sumire.

– _**Iré hacia la Sala de Maestros, esta mini-cámara tiene toda la evidencia; intenta seguirlos todo lo posible; pronto entraremos en contacto. –**_ Contestó Hotaru con voz neutra mientras nuevamente llamaba a su ganso de metal con su control remoto.

– _**¡De acuerdo! – **_Gritó Sumire decidida, mientras empezaba a correr detrás de los dos hombres que ya estaban a fuera de la enfermería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Mientras tanto en la entrada de la Academia_~

– _**Misión completada, regresen a la zona de reunión. – **_Dijo Shidou, sacando su celular.

Reo y Shidou ya estaban en el coche negro, la anterior llamada llamó al 2ndo coche negro el cual tenía refuerzos por si algún 'obstáculo' pasaba.

Reo estaba recargado en su asiento, mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

Ryotta y Natsume estaban atados en la cajuela del coche que conducía Shidou.

Las rejas de Gakuen Alice se abrieron, invitándolos a escapar sin problema.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Después de 25 minutos~_

Ryotta estaba lentamente despertándose, al abrir sus ojos; observó rápidamente a su alrededor.

Todo estaba oscuro, y en donde ella estaba acostada había mucho movimiento.

– _**..¿U-Una cajuela?.. – **_Susurró Ryotta en voz baja.

Intentó moverse, pero sintió sus manos detrás de su espalda firmemente atadas, al igual que sus pies.

Volteó lentamente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Natsume estaba al lado de ella, aún inconsciente; él estaba atado de la misma manera que ella.

Ryotta se volteó sobre sí misma, Natsume estaba a espaldas de ella.

– _**..N-Natsume.. Despierta.. – **_Susurró Ryotta.

Natsume no respondía, al parecer él aún estaba débil por la herida y además de las consecuencias del la Alicia de Reo.

– _**..T-Tengo que hacer algo.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentando pensar en alguna idea de cómo salir de la cajuela.

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos.

– _**Mis controladores Alices.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, encontrando la única forma de liberarse de las sogas.

Uso una de las filosas garras del Controlador Alice, para después rasgar la soga que tenía en sus muñecas; al instante esta se rompió, liberándola.

Ryotta sintió como sus músculos se agotaron de manera instantánea. La Alicia de Reo realmente la dejó totalmente débil.

Con mucho esfuerzo llevó sus brazos hacía sus pies, repitiendo lo mismo con la soga; cortándola.

Había bastante movimiento en la cajuela, eso se significaba que el coche pasaba por un camino rocoso.

De repente frenó el coche, haciendo que Ryotta se golpeara con la espalda de Natsume.

– _**..Lo siento.. – **_Se disculpó Ryotta, sabiendo que Natsume aún se encontraba inconsciente.

Se escucharon voces fuera de la cajuela.

'_¡Atrapa a esa niña!'_

'_Esta mocosa nos está causando problemas..'_

'_¡Suelten a Natsume-kun y a Azura-san!'_ Se escuchó una voz familiar.

– _**S-Sumire.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, para después moverse un poco. _**– ..T-Tengo que ayudarla.. – **_ Continuo Ryotta, mientras intentaba empujar la puertilla de la cajuela.

Era inútil, ya que estaba cerrada con llave.

Ryotta pensó en algo rápidamente.

– _**..Aquí vamos.. – **_Susurró Ryotta para después usar su Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo.

.

.

.

Sumire estaba siendo sostenida firmemente de sus hombros, Sumire al instante se abalanzó sobre él usando su Alicia de la Disposición Perro-Gato; rasgándole fieramente la ropa de este.

Los coches habían frenado a causa de Sumire, ya que al momento de alcanzar los coches ella lanzó una piedra a uno de ellos. Deteniéndolos a todos.

Actualmente Shidou y sus hombres intentaban atraparla.

– _**Tsk.. ¡Atrapenla! – **_Gritó Shidou, mientras aparecían tres hombres más; intentando atrapar a la hábil Sumire.

De un movimiento Reo tomó del brazo a Sumire, acercándola a él.

– _**¡Despidete de tu fuerza! – **_Ordenó Reo, Sumire sintió como sus musculos fallaban e inevitablemente cayó al suelo.

– _**..M-Maldito.. – **_Murmuró Sumire con voz temblorosa mientras sus orejas desaparecían al igual que sus bigotes de ella.

_*PAAF*_

De repente se escuchó un golpe en la cajuela.

Reo, Shidou y sus hombres voltearon a ver el coche al instante.

– _**..¿Uno de ellos despertó?.. – **_Se preguntó a sí mismo Reo, mientras caminaba a la cajuela.

– _**Ellos deberían seguir débiles, por lo que será inútil resistirse ante usted, Reo-sama.. – **_Susurró Shidou totalmente confiado.

Reo utilizó su llave en el cerrojo, girándola sobre sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la cajuela.

Una figura saltó de la cajuela, abalanzándose sobre Reo.

Era un lobo carmesí, el cual encajó sus filosos dientes en la mano de Reo.

– _**¡AA- M-Maldita..! – **_Susurró Reo, mientras movía su brazo de un lado a otro, intentando quitarse a una rabiosa Ryotta.

De un movimiento Reo lanzó a Ryotta a un costado de él.

El lobo carmesí barrió el suelo, levantando una capa de polvo alrededor de ella.

Shidou estuvo a punto de sacar su pistola, pero Reo lo detuvo.

– _**¡El lobo es el Joker, no la maten! – **_Gritó Reo, mientras sentía como su mano goteaba el líquido carmesí que el instinto del lobo tanto adoraba enfermamente.

El lobo tenía todo su pelaje carmesí erizado, mientras mostraba sus colmillos acercándose sigilosamente hacia Reo.

– _**..Realmente causas problemas, ¿no?.. – **_Susurró Reo, mientras revolvía algo de su bolsillo.

Sumire se petrificó al tener la mínima idea de quién era el lobo.

– _**..¿A-Azura-san?.. – **_Preguntó Sumire débilmente aún en el suelo

Reo sacó un objeto de su bolsillo.

– _**Muy bien, Joker.. Si así lo quieres, juguemos rudo.. – **_Murmuró Reo con voz fría para después sacar un bozal para perros.

– _**Ya sabía que tarde o temprano nos mostrarías a esa cosa pulgosa, por lo que quise estar preparado cuando llegara el momento. – **_Dijo Reo mientras sonreía burlonamente, mientras le daba vueltas al bozal; el cual estaba hecho de metal para adaptarse al hocico de un animal al cual se fija por una cinta que pasa por detrás de la cabeza.

Ryotta simplemente avanzó un paso hacia adelante, desafiándolo.

El lobo carmesí rodeó a Reo lentamente, antes de lanzarse contra él.

Reo la tomó del pelaje de la espalda, rápidamente la tumbó al suelo para después inmovilizarla con sus rodillas.

Ryotta intentaba quitárselo de encima de manera violenta.

Los hombres de Reo incluso se alejaron de aquella pelea.

Reo rápidamente se acercó a una de las largas orejas pelirrojas de Ryotta.

– _**Dile adiós a tu fuerza.. – **_Susurró Reo, activando su Alicia.

Los ojos de Ryotta se dilataron unos segundos antes de desmallarse en el suelo, mientras su Alicia del lobo se desactivaba,

– _**..He-He.. Eso sí que fue difícil.. – **_Murmuró para después colocar el bozal en la boca de Ryotta, pasando la cinta alrededor de su cabeza.

– _**Y pensar que aún estando débil tiene esas fuerzas.. – **_Dijo Shidou viendo la mano de Reo, la cual aún seguía goteando sangre.

Reo se observó la mano y apartó la vista.

– _**Atenlas a las dos, la otra niña se irá en el 2ndo coche. – **_Ordenó Reo a sus hombres.

Sus hombres obedecieron, uno de ellos se acercó a Sumire, colocándola boca abajo mientras ataba sus manos en su espalda y finalmente sus pies.

Shidou se acercó a Ryotta, haciendo lo mismo que con Sumire; pero esta vez; rodeo sus muñecas y pies con el doble de sogas, también ocultándole sus garras para que estas ya no pudieran moverse.

Después cargó a Ryotta en su hombro y nuevamente la dejó en la cajuela junto con el Kuro Neko, cerrando la cajuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en la Academia~_

– _**¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!.. – **_Gritaba Narumi bastante molesto, mientras se tomaba de su cabello con sus dos manos.

– _**C-Cálmese, Narumi.. – **_ Susurraba Serina, mientras le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda de Narumi.

Hotaru ya había dado la noticia sobre el reciente secuestro, todos los maestros se movilizaron a encontrar a Sumire; la cual tenía un rastreador.

Pero su rastreador dejó se moverse en un sitio, los maestros ya habían salido a investigar el porqué paró de seguirlos.

Ahora tres niños ya habían sido secuestrados por la organización Z.

Al lado de Hotaru, estaba un angustiado Ruka; el cual unos pocos minutos después lo descubrió también, ya que no los encontró en ninguna parte mientras regresaba hacia la enfermería.

– _**El Director aún no sabe nada de esto, ¿verdad? – **_Preguntó Jinno seriamente.

Hotaru negó con su cabeza.

– _**No lo creo, ustedes son los primeros en saber sobre esto. – **_Contestó Hotaru con voz neutra, aunque en el fondo también se preocupaba por Ryotta.

– _**Sí el director lo descubre por su cuenta, estaremos en graves problemas.. – **_Murmuró Misaki, mientras bajaba su mirada; preocupado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en un muelle, lejos de la Academia~_

Ya era medianoche, el muelle estaba junto al mar, el cual las olas de esta hacían un armónico ruido con el silencio, había dos coches alrededor de un edificio.

Dentro de un edificio de cargas para barcos, estaban dos niños atados, Sumire y Natsume.

Los dos lentamente se comenzaron a despertar.

– _**..Gh.. – **_Murmuró Natsume, mientras abría sus ojos con esfuerzo, al igual que Sumire.

Sumire intentó moverse, pero estaba atada de sus muñecas y pies, al igual que Natsume.

– _**..¿Dónde estamos?.. – **_Preguntó Sumire, mientras miraba hacia todos los lados, el lugar estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna apenas podía iluminar algo.

– _**..En un muelle. – **_Susurró Natsume, mientras identificaba todo a su alrededor.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo..

– _**¿Dónde está ella?.. – **_Preguntó al instante Natsume, viendo hacia todas las direcciones intentando encontrar una cabellera pelirroja.

– _**N-Natsume.. – **_Susurró Sumire con voz temblorosa.

– _**¿Qué? – **_Preguntó Natsume fríamente.

– _**M-M-Mira.. – **_Contestó Sumire tartamudeando.

Natsume con gran esfuerzo se volteó sobre sí mismo, buscando lo que Sumire le había dicho.

Ryotta estaba a metros de ellos, también estaba atada de muñecas y sus pies, pero estaba a espaldas.

– _**¡A-Azura-san!.. – **_Llamó Sumire en voz un poco baja, intentando no llamar la atención de los guardias que vigilaban la zona.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Natsume chasqueó su lengua, mirando hacia el techo, pero después regresó su vista en los curiosos audífonos de Sumire.

– _**Oi, esos audífonos.. – **_Susurró Natsume mirando fijamente a los audífonos.

Sumire pensó unos segundos..

– _**¡Los audífonos de comunicación de Imai-san!.. – **_Murmuró Sumire de repente.

Se movió un poco, intentando activar los audífonos para llamar a Hotaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Sala de Maestros los profesores aun seguían intentando encontrar cualquier tipo de pista para encontrar a los supuestos niños secuestrados.

Incluso Persona estaba ahí.

Hotaru al igual que Ruka estaban ayudando a recolectar cualquier tipo de información.

De repente..

'_**Panda, baila de Panda~' **_

Todos pararon de hacer lo que hacían y miraron a Hotaru.

Hotaru apretó un pequeño botón de los audífonos que ella tenía.

– _**Habla Hotaru Imai. – **_Dijo Hotaru con voz neutra.

– _**Oh, Shouda-san, ¿Están bien? – **_Preguntó Hotaru al reconocer la chillona voz de Sumire.

Todos se petrificaron.

– _**I-Imai-san ¿¡Estas al contacto con Sumire!? – **_Gritó Narumi con una gota en su frente.

– _**Al parecer las cosas por allá se tornaron feas, les pasaré a Narumi-sensei. – **_Dijo Hotaru, para después quitarse los audífonos y conectarlos a unos pequeños altavoces, para que todos pudieran escuchar.

Narumi se acercó rápidamente al pequeño micrófono frente al escritorio.

– _**¿Hola, Sumire-san?.. – **_Preguntó Narumi totalmente preocupado por sus alumnos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**Narumi-sensei.. – **_Contestó Sumire, suspirando de alivio.

'¿Dónde están?' Preguntó Narumi rápidamente.

– _**No lo sabemos.. pero parece que estamos en un muelle.. – **_Susurró Sumire. _**– Estamos realmente en problemas aquí, Natsume está despierto; pero está débil y sobre Ryotta… – **_Murmuró Sumire un poco rápido.

'¿Qué..Qué le ocurrió a Ryotta?' Preguntó nuevamente Narumi, pero con voz seria y preocupada.

– _**E-Ella sigue dormida.. P– **_Sumire iba a seguir explicando pero se escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

Narumi escuchó esto.

'Escucha, Sumire. Deja el altavoz prendido para que podamos escuchar todo, finjan que aun están dormidos..' Dijo Narumi rápidamente.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Natsume chasqueó su lengua antes de cerrar sus ojos al igual que Sumire.

Los pasos se hicieron más y más cercanos.

Eran Reo y otros dos hombres, uno de ellos Shidou.

– _**¿Aun no despiertan los mocosos? – **_Preguntó Reo, con voz fría.

Shidou negó con su cabeza.

Sumire y Natsume entre abrieron sus ojos.

Observaron como Reo se acercaba a Ryotta, la cual seguía sin dar muestras de estar despierta.

– _**Hmm.. Espero que Sr. Azura no le importe que hubiéramos capturado a su preciada hija. – **_Susurró Reo, mientras caminaba calmadamente alrededor de Ryotta; rodeándola lentamente.

– _**Reo-sama, el helicóptero llegará a las 2:15 A.M. – **_Dijo Shidou, quitándose los lentes negros de su rostro; mostrando sus ojos de un azul oscuro.

– _**Perfecto.. – **_Contestó Reo, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello, Sumire y Natsume notaron que una de sus manos estaban vendadas._** – Shidou, asegúrate de expandir la barrera, esos hombres de Death Star no deben descubrir que tenemos su experimento en nuestras manos.. – **_Ordenó Reo.

Shidou usó su Alicia de la barrera, expandiéndolo por todo el edificio.

– _**Ahora que tenemos al Kuro Neko y al Joker.. El Kuro Neko será enviado hacia la base secreta en un barco, donde lo entrenaran. – **_Dijo Reo mientras tomaba una escopeta, donde estaba recargada en una silla.

– …_**Por el otro lado, me encuentro en duda en qué hacer con el Joker. –**_Susurró Reo mientras apuntaba a Ryotta con la escopeta, sin tener sus dedos en el gatillo.

Esa acción de Reo, puso bastante nerviosos a Sumire y a Natsume.

– _**Por una parte; El Sr. Azura dará una gran recompensa a la organización que entregue a su hija a él, para que ella vuelva a ser lo que era antes. – **_Explicó Reo, apartando la escopeta de donde estaba apuntando. _**–Por el otro lado.. Se escucharía bastante tentador que el Joker se uniera a la organización Z, ¿no? – **_Preguntó mientras se volteaba sobre sí mismo, dirigiendo su mirada violeta con la de sus asistentes.

– _**R-Reo-sama.. ¿Está intentando decir qué.. nos convirtamos en los enemigos de Death Star? – **_Susurró el hombre que estaba al lado de Shidou, Shidou estaba totalmente atónito al igual que él, Reo asintió con su cabeza.

Reo caminó hacia Ryotta, mientras tenía la escopeta en su mano vendada.

Después con la escopeta giró la cabeza de Ryotta hacia un lado, simultáneamente se acuclilló enfrente de ella.

– _**Creo ya no será necesario que use ese bozal. – **_Dijo Reo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el bozal que tenía Ryotta alrededor de su boca, quitando el seguro que tenía en la cinta sobre su cabeza.

.

.

Las personas de Gakuen Alice, que escuchaban cada mínima palabra de Reo; empezaron a sentir odio profundo hacia el susodicho..

– _**..¿Le colocaron un bozal?.. – **_Susurró Jinno, su voz sonó aspera.

Narumi bajó la vista mientras apretaba firmemente sus puños, al igual que Hotaru y Ruka.

.

.

Reo se confió demasiado.

De repente, Ryotta había activado su Alicia de la Disposición de Lobo, al instante lanzó una feroz mordida; pero Reo reaccionó rápidamente apartándose de ella.

– _**..M-Maldita, eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa.. – **_Murmuró Reo, mientras retrocedía un poco del lobo carmesí atado.

Ryotta aún tenía el bozal en su hocico, pero ahora ya no tenía seguro.

El lobo carmesí erizó todo su pelaje, mientras gruñía profundamente detrás del bozal.

– _**Perro que ladra no muerde, ¿eh? – **_Comentó Shidou.

El lobo intentó moverse sobre sí misma, pero fue inútil; ya que sus patas estaban atadas firmemente.

– _**Ryotta, al fin despiertas.. – **_Dijo Reo, volviendo a deslizar una sonrisa. _**– Espero que no te hubiese molestado el tener ese bozal en tu hocico. – **_Susurró mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Ryotta no contestó, solamente apartó su mirada.

– _**¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso ya no te sientes tan 'valiente' como antes?.. Joker. – **_Dijo Reo, comenzándose acercar lentamente hacia ella.

La mirada de Ryotta se petrificó.

– _**..E-Ese alías.. – **_Murmuró el lobo, con voz temblorosa; Ryotta aún seguía débil por la Alicia de Reo.

– _**Ya nos habíamos visto antes, Joker. Recuerdo cuando tu 'papi' sacrificó a varios de mis hombres, dándotelos como alimento para tu asquerosa Alicia. – **_Dijo Reo, mientras su voz se tornaba oscura y seria.

Ryotta no podía respirar, recordó a Reo como uno de los invitados especiales de su padre a las fases de observación cuando ella estaba en Death Star.

Ryotta dejó de moverse totalmente de su lugar, quedándose inmóvil.

– _**..Hm.. ¿Acaso.. realmente olvidaste como tú.. terminabas con las vidas de todas aquellas personas? –**_

.

.

Nadie se esperaba eso, las personas de la Sala de Maestros de la Academia estaban totalmente mudas; Reo estaba exponiendo el pasado de Ryotta, tocando donde más duele.

.

.

– _**..N-No.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras ella temblaba con fuerza.

– _**Hmm.. le 'daré más leña al fuego' entonces.. – **_Murmuró Reo, mientras caminaba alrededor de Ryotta.

– _**¿Recuerdas a la niña que mataste de la peor forma posible con tu Alicia? –**_

La cara de Ryotta se petrificó.

– _**..¡No te atrevas a meterla en este asunto! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras su voz se rompía, su Alicia del Lobo se desactivo; regresándola a su forma humana.

– _**¿Acaso toqué donde más duele? – **_Preguntó Reo con burla en su voz.

Los ojos de Ryotta se cristalizaron mientras bajaba su mirada, ella apretaba fuertemente sus dientes mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza; unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas.

– _**.. Sí que lo recuerdas, ¿eh?.. No te preocupes, tus amigos están presentes enfrente de ti. – **_Dijo Reo para después caminar hasta estar enfrente de ella.

– _**¡De una vez por todas, ellos verán en qué tipo de monstruo eres! – **_Gritó Reo, antes de arrebatarle el collar que Ryotta tenía en su cuello, arrancándolo fuertemente.

Sumire ya no se pudo controlar más.

– _**¡Azura-san! – **_Gritó Sumire, la preocupación la dominó totalmente.

Ryotta comenzó a sentir un escalofrió cruzando por todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente sentía como algo irritaba mortalmente toda su piel, ella bajó su mirada encontrándose con sus manos; las cuales la piel de sus palmas estaba cayéndose lentamente.

Sentía como su piel hervía a carne viva.

Rápidamente se sacudió así misma de manera brusca, intentando desatarse desesperadamente de las sogas.

– _**¡AAH.. N-No!.. ¡No más!.. ¡G-..AAh-A.! – **_Gritó Ryotta, su voz se rompía de dolor absoluto; sintiendo como aquellas manchas se extendía nuevamente por todo su cuerpo; haciendo que ella solamente gritara con más fuerza.

Las sogas se desintegraron haciéndose cenizas después de unos milisegundos al sentir la piel tóxica de Ryotta.

Ryotta estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás; mientras que con sus manos se clavaban fuertemente en el suelo; intentando controlar al menos una mínima parte de todo el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento.

– _**¡DEJENLA! – **_Rogó Sumire, con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a Ryotta siendo consumida por su propia Alicia.

– _**Una vez que le quitamos el collar, su Alicia se seguirá expandiendo por todo su cuerpo. Tal y como era antes de que ella estuviera en la Academia. – **_Dijo Reo, mientras arrojaba el collar detrás de él.

– _**Reo-sama.. ¿Está seguro de lo que está haciendo?.. – **_Preguntó Shidou, nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer Reo.

Reo asintió con su cabeza.

– _**Yo sé de lo que es capaz de hacer esta niña sin esos controladores Alices, después de todo.. lo único que me preocuparía sería que salieran esos perros de ella nuevamente. – **_Susurró Reo, mientras alejaba lentamente de Ryotta, caminando hacia Shidou.

La Alicia de Ryotta ya estaba expandiéndose hacia su rostro; toda la piel de esta se pudría mientras se formaban varias llagas alrededor de toda su piel.

– _**..Ustedes.. ¡Malnacidos! –**_ Gritó Natsume totalmente furioso él intentaba desesperadamente desatarse de las sogas, moviéndose de un lado a otro repetidas veces.

– _**Sabía que ustedes ya estaban despiertos.. Al parecer, provocarlos fue la mejor idea. – **_Susurró Reo, mientras sonreía burlonamente para después darse la vuelta y dispuesto a irse.

– _**Reo-sama, ¿Dejará al Joker así como así? – **_Preguntó un hombre un poco inseguro.

– _**Mientras ella esté usando de manera involuntaria su Alicia sobre ella misma, no habrá problemas, solamente vigilen las entradas y salidas. –**_Contestó Reo, sin voltearse siquiera a verlo; mientras nuevamente caminaba hacia el frente; perdiéndose en las sombras.

Los dos hombres después de unos minutos intercambiando unas palabras entre sí, se fueron de la misma forma que Reo.

.

.

.

Ryotta estaba desatada, pero estaba completamente débil; sus piernas no respondían al igual que sus brazos. Todo lo único que podía hacer era respirar forzosamente y temblar con fuerza.

– _**Azura-san.. – **_Susurró Sumire, mientras veía con lástima a a Ryotta, la cual estaba inmóvil a unos metros de ellos.

La pelirroja estaba en posición de feto, mientras que una de sus manos las clavaba en el suelo fuertemente.

Los Controladores Alices aún estaban sobre sus manos, pero ya era inútiles sin el collar que controlaba por completo a toda la Alicia de Ryotta.

Natsume usó su Alicia del fuego, creando una pequeña llama en su palma; quemando las sogas que tenía alrededor de estas.

Él estaba sumamente agotado, a causa de la herida que había tenido hace no mucho tiempo.

Sumire se las arregló así misma para desatarse, al ver que Natsume no podía moverse mucho; Así que Sumire activo su Alicia de la Disp. Gato-Perro, haciendo crecer en sus uñas unas pequeñas garras. Utilizándolas para rasgar la soga; cortándola.

– _**..¿Narumi-sensei?.. ¿Están ahí?.. – **_Susurró Sumire en voz baja a los audífonos panda.

No se escuchaba nada, solo voces distorsionadas.

– _**..La Alicia de la barrera esta.. afectando la señal de los audífonos.. –**_ Susurró Natsume, mientras se desataba las sogas de sus pies.

– _**¡Rayos, justo en un momento así!.. – **_Maldijo Sumire para después quitarse los audífonos, para golpearlos levemente.

Natsume volteó sobre sí mismo, Sumire lo imitó.

– _**..Azura-san.. – **_Susurró Sumire tristemente, mientras veía como la pequeña pelirroja se tapaba su rostro con sus dos manos.

– … – Natsume no dijo nada, solamente se empezó a acercar poco a poco a Ryotta.

Ryotta se quitó sus manos de su rostro, levantando su vista; dejando a la vista las llagas que se formaban en su piel alrededor de sus ojos.

– _**..N-No te a-acerques.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, su voz sonaba totalmente asustada, retrocediendo de Natsume al instante, sentándose sobre sí misma.

– _**No quiero.. ¡N-No quiero que se repita la historia!.. ¡No quiero, N-No quiero! – **_Murmuró Ryotta a la vez que se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

– _**..E-Ella.. ..Ella murió por que intentó ayudarme de la misma manera.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta, ahogándose en sus lágrimas mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes. Con 'Ella' refiriéndose a Haruhie.

Natsume solamente la miró, con una expresión triste.

– _**Pero.. 'Ella' quería que vivieses, ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó Natsume, en voz baja.

Ryotta entre abrió sus ojos, aun con amargas lágrimas.

– _**..Ha-Haruhie.. Y-Yo.. Yo la quería.. Cu-Cuando perdí el c-control de mi Alicia.. ella.. ella.. – **_

– _**Por lo visto, 'Haruhie' realmente se preocupaba por ti; dime.. ¿Realmente quieres hacer que todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano? – **_Preguntó nuevamente Natsume, mirando fijamente los ojos de Ryotta; ignorando por completo como algunas zonas de su rostro se caía su piel a causa de su Alicia.

– _**No.. – **_Contestó Ryotta, en voz baja.

– _**Entonces, debemos encontrar una forma de escapar de aquí.. – **_Susurró Natsume, para después tomar el collar que Reo había lanzado.

Después arrojó el collar en los pies de Ryotta.

– _**Póntelo, bragas de gatito. –**_ Ordenó Natsume, regresando a su voz fría y seria.

Ryotta sonrió levemente, mientras tomaba el collar y nuevamente lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello, este nuevamente tuvo que rasgar la piel del cuello.

Ryotta mordió fuertemente sus labios, un hilo pequeño de sangre salió de estos; el dolor solo sería por unos segundos.

Después de unos momentos, Ryotta tendría que esperar hasta que los efectos de su Alicia se fueran, pero al menos su piel ya no sería tóxica.

Sumire aún intentaba hacer que los audífonos funcionaran, pero una pequeña luz brillosa hizo que ella parara de golpear los audífonos.

– _**..¿Qué es esto?.. – **_Se preguntó Sumire así misma, viendo la extraña luz.

Natsume se acercó a Ryotta, tomó suavemente el brazo de la pelirroja; pasándoselo por encima de su cuello, mientras los dos se levantaban tambaleándose un poco.

Ryotta identificó la luz.

– _**..Esa luz.. ¡Hotaru nos está rastreando!.. – **_Susurró Ryotta al reconocer el invento de su amiga de la infancia.

– _**¿Imai-san?.. – **_Preguntó Sumire mientras suspiraba de alivio; Sumire se paró sobre sí misma también.

– _**Tenemos que encontrar una forma de escapar.. – **_Susurró Natsume con voz seria.

Sumire activó su Alicia de la Disp. Gato-Perro; unas pequeñas orejas crecieron en su cabello verde mientras unos saltones bigotes salían de sus mejillas.

Al instante Sumire se agachó al suelo, oliendo mientras sus bigotes se movían de un lado a otro.

– _**..Al parecer, huelo tierra húmeda.. Dentro de poco comenzara a llover; el viento se siente agitado.. por lo que.. me temo que esta noche puede que haiga una lluvia fuerte, en el peor de los casos; una tormenta eléctrica. – **_Dijo Sumire, mientras olía todo a su alrededor, registrando cualquier mínimo detalle.

– _**¿Algo más? – **_Preguntó Natsume.

Sumire empezó a oler nuevamente.

– _**Lo siento, Natsume-kun.. pero el olor de la tierra húmeda es muy fuerte, por lo que es difícil oler otra cosa además de eso.. – **_Explicó Sumire, negando con su cabeza levemente.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Natsume chasqueó su lengua, notablemente molesto.

– _**..R-Reo y sus guardias están d-distraídos, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Ryotta, bajando su cabeza; intentando pensar en algo.

Sumire asomó su cabeza, había muchos equipajes de carga para barcos; pero aún así ella pudo observar que había dos hombres justo en la entrada de los grandes portones, los cuales eran la salida del edificio.

– _**No del todo.. hay algunos guardias armados vigilando la salida. –**_Contestó Sumire en voz baja, volteando su cabeza hacia Ryotta.

– _**..Si realmente Imai nos está rastreando, seguramente ya tendría que estar preparándose para salvarnos.. ¿no? – **_Preguntó Sumire, un poco preocupada.

– _**No queda mucho tiempo, incluso tal vez ya sean las 2:00 A.M, o aun más.. – **_Comentó Natsume; haciendo que Sumire se preocupara internamente.

Ryotta pensó en algo seriamente.

– _**..Tengo una idea.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, mientras se separaba de Natsume, retrocediendo un poco de ellos.

Sumire y Natsume la miraron, entre extrañados y curiosos.

– _**Pero.. Será totalmente arriesgado, y solamente tendremos una oportunidad. – **_Continuo Ryotta, mientras se acariciaba el collar que tenía en su cuello.

– _**¿De qué hablas, bragas de gatitos? – **_Preguntó Natsume enarcando una ceja al igual que Sumire.

– _**Usaré mi Alicia del Joker voluntariamente.. – **_Contestó Ryotta, bajando su vista mientras retrocedía.

– _**¡Ni lo digas ni en broma, idiota! – **_Dijo Natsume al instante; mientras se acercaba a Ryotta para tomarla de su brazo, jalándola hacia él.

– _**¡¿Acaso quieres sufrir nuevamente por tu Alicia?!.. – **_Preguntó Natsume, enojándose por aquella idea tan peligrosa para ella. _**– Sí es así.. ¡No lo acepto..! – **_Gritó Natsume con tanta molestia en su voz, no tan alto como para que los guardias lo escucharan.

– _**..Si no realizamos mi idea, !Al final nos separaran a los tres! – **_Dijo Ryotta, frunciendo su ceño, mientras se apartaba de Natsume; soltándose de su agarre.

– _**P-Pero Azura-san.. ¿Realmente es seguro? – **_Preguntó Sumire.

– _**Eso es lo que temo.. si soy sincera con ustedes, esta sería la primera vez que uso mi Alicia voluntariamente.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, para después retroceder todo lo posible de Sumire y Natsume.

– _**¡Pero,.. Oi! – **_Natsume intentó hablar pero al final tuvo que morderse la lengua.

– _**Solo les pediré una cosa.. – **_Dijo Ryotta, levantando su vista.

– _**Si algo me pasa.. por favor, corran lejos de mi. ¡Corran todo lo posible de mi! – **_Dijo Ryotta con voz decidida, viendo fijamente a los ojos a Sumire y a Natsume.

Sumire quiso hablar pero al final acabo mordiéndose sus labios, asintiendo lentamente.

– _**Si tú no vas con nosotros, me quedaré aquí contigo. – **_Dijo Natsume, fríamente.

– _**Realmente.. ¿Quieres eso?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta bajando su mirada, su voz sonaba fría a cada palabra. _**– ¡Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie! – **_Dijo Ryotta enojada, ella no quería que más personas se hirieran por ella, en el interior sentía bastante remordimiento por las palabras que Natsume le había dicho.

– _**¡'El burro hablando de orejas'! –**_ Contestó Natsume, empezándose a molestarse nuevamente. Refiriéndose a que Ryotta también no podía mantenerse de pie correctamente.

Sumire solo observaba de un lado a otro.

Pasaron unos minutos más, mientras discutían Ryotta y Natsume sobre la seguridad del otro acerca de la idea.

– _**..De acuerdo, entonces.. te haré una promesa. – **_Susurró Ryotta, queriendo parar la discusión de una buena vez.

Natsume enarcó una ceja, curioso.

– _**..Prometo salir de todas las formas posibles de esta situación; pero solo lo haré mientras escapes junto con Sumire, para encontrar a Narumi-sensei; una vez que los encuentren, díganle en donde estoy. – **_Susurró Ryotta, mientras le mostraba su meñique a Natsume.

Natsume miró hacia el techo, pensativo.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar la mano de Ryotta con sus dos manos.

– _**Si te atreves a romper esta promesa, haré que te tragues miles de agujas. – **_Contestó Natsume apretando fuertemente sus manos, pareciera que estuviera hablando seriamente sobre las agujas.

Ryotta tragó saliva, pero después sonrió levemente mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Natsume después retrocedió de Ryotta.

– _**Una vez que active mi Alicia, distraeré a los guardias lo suficiente para que ustedes puedan escapar, llévense los audífonos de panda; ya que de ahí Hotaru nos está rastreando. – **_Explicó rápidamente Ryotta, sin entrar en detalles.

Sumire olió el aire alrededor de ella.

– _**Está comenzando a llover.. – **_Susurró Sumire.

– _**Aprovecharemos la lluvia.. eso hará que sea difícil para los guardias de Reo correr tras ustedes, Sumire; cuento contigo en que Natsume siga tu paso. – **_Dijo Ryotta, mientras le sonreía a Sumire levemente.

Sumire asintió con su cabeza, Natsume chasqueó nuevamente su lengua.

– _**De acuerdo.. ¡Todos a sus posiciones! – **_

.

.

.

.

Sumire y Natsume ya estaban listos para salir corriendo hacia la salida del edifico.

Ryotta estaba al lado de ellos.

– _**¡AHORA! – **_Gritó Ryotta lo suficientemente alto.

Sumire y Natsume salieron corriendo, atrayendo la vista de los dos guardianes.

– _**¡Los rehenes están escapando! – **_Gritó un hombre apuntando con su escopeta a Sumire y a Natsume.

De repente, una figura extraña se abalanzó sobre la escopeta del hombro, quitándoselo de manera brusca mientras el hombre caía al suelo.

Sumire y Natsume voltearon sobre sus hombros, quedándose completamente petrificados al ver la figura.

La figura tenía cabeza de un perro completamente negro como el mismísimo carbón; con sus poderosas mandíbulas que parecían espejos rotos clavados en los hocicos de aquella bestia, tenía largas orejas y sobre estas unos puntiagudos cuernos. Poseía cinco espectrales ojos totalmente blancos, sin pupilas ni iris. Su cuerpo era igual al de una serpiente que conectaba de la cabeza hacia la espalda de Ryotta.

Ryotta estaba sentía como su espalda se formaban múltiples bultos, cayó al suelo mientras sentía como su espalda se abría lentamente; escuchándose como crujían los huesos de su columna.

Ryotta ahogó un grito profundo, al sentir como algo luchaba por salir dentro de ella.

Al instante; cuatros figuras más 'explotaron' de la espalda de Ryotta; saliendo a gran velocidad de la espalda de la pelirroja; la sangre no tardó en salpicar en el suelo.

Ahora había cinco perros del Joker, todas con sus escalofriantes sonrisas.

El 1er perro que era el qué tenía la escopeta en entre sus filosos dientes, la masticó como si fuera una goma de mascar antes de tragarla completamente, mientras lamía sus mandíbulas con su larga y delgada lengua de color morado-oscuro; pasándose su lengua sobre sus dientes; para después sonreír con malicia nuevamente.

El segundo hombre no tardó en abrir fuego con su escopeta contra uno de los perros.

– _**¡REO, AYUDANOS! – **_Gritó el primer hombre, el cual seguía en el suelo; retrocediendo de las macabras miradas de los perros.

– _**¡Sumire, Natsume; ESCAPEN! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras le ordenaba a uno de los perros tomar el tobillo del segundo hombre para después lanzarlo lejos de sus amigos.

Sumire reaccionó primero; y se llevó a arrastras a Natsume, el cual aun estaba un poco petrificado.

Después de que Sumire y Natsume saliera de la vista de Ryotta, esta sonrió débilmente; antes de volver a distraer a los dos hombres.

Esta era la primera vez que Ryotta manejaba con control a sus 'amiguitos'; cada uno de los perros la obedecían sin problema alguno.

Reo vino corriendo en cuestión de segundos.

– _**¡J-Joker..! – **_Susurró Reo, los nervios lo dominaron al ver a las 5 extrañas figuras.

.

.

.

.*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG*

.

.

.

Un relámpago, seguido de un trueno iluminó el interior del edificio; haciendo que toda la luz se fuera del lugar, quedándose completamente a oscuras.

Reo por primera vez, el asombro lo dominó mientras veía a cinco miradas de 5 ojos blancos de cada una sobre él.

Cada uno de sus ojos blancos y espectrales se iluminaban, cada uno de ellos se movía de un lado a otro.

Llegaron más hombres detrás de él, algunos estaban dispuestos a salir del edificio a atrapar a los rehenes.

Pero uno de los perros bloqueo su paso, utilizando su propio cuerpo como un obstáculo en la salida/entrada del edificio, estos al instante retrocedieron.

– _**Si ustedes se atreven a salir de este edificio.. – **_Susurró Ryotta con voz seca._** – Les arrancaré la garganta lentamente. – **_Finalizó.

Ryotta caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio, bloqueándola totalmente.

Reo y sus hombres estaban alejados de ella e inmóviles.

Los perros 'danzaban' en el aire, todas sus cabezas se retorcían con facilidad mientras sacaban sus largas lenguas afuera de sus hocicos.

– _**Tsk.. Cuando el Joker presente algún tipo de debilidad, transportarte de inmediato a atrapar al Kuro Neko y a la otra niña. – **_Susurró Reo en el oído de uno de los hombres, este asintió.

– _**Joker, no deberíamos pasar por este tipo de cosas, ¿No es así? – **_Preguntó Reo, deslizando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ryotta no respondió, no se dejaría engañar por la Alicia de Reo esta vez.

– _**Podríamos hacer un acuerdo.. Claro que si aceptas. – **_Dijo Reo, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia adelante.

Uno de los perros mostró sus mandíbulas, gruñéndole a Reo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Ryotta hizo un movimiento con su mano, haciendo que el perro se alejara de Reo.

– _**..Te escucho. – **_Contestó Ryotta, con voz seria.

Reo se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

– _**Dejaremos libres a esa niña y al Kuro Neko, a cambio.. de que vengas sin tener problemas con nosotros hacia la base secreta en helicóptero. – **_Explicó Reo, poniendo una mano en su cadera.

Ryotta bajó su mirada, pensándolo seriamente.

Uno de los perros se acercó a Ryotta, el perro golpeó la mejilla de la pelirroja suavemente; llamando la atención de Ryotta.

Simultáneamente, dos perros más se acercaron a Ryotta, los perros miraban fijamente a Ryotta enfrente de ella.

Ryotta los veía de la misma forma; fijamente. Observando cada movimiento que los perros hacían.

Ryotta concentró su mirada en Reo.

– …_**Ellos dicen que no puedo confiar en ti. – **_Contestó Ryotta, mientras bajaba nuevamente la vista; su mirada cambió drásticamente a una inexpresiva.

– _**..¿I-Imposible.. su Alicia platica con ella? –**_

– _**¿Ella.. entiende a esos perros?.. –**_

Los hombres murmuraron entre sí totalmente sorprendidos.

Reo no tenía ni idea de que los perros se comunicaban con Ryotta de esa forma.

– _**.. ¿Ellos hablan contigo?.. – **_Preguntó Reo, curioso.

– …_**Ellos no hablan, los escucho susurrándome en mi mente. – **_Contestó Ryotta, su mirada se aun seguí inexpresiva; lentamente se tomo la parte derecha de su rostro con una de sus manos.

–…_**También dicen qué.. ustedes están mintiendo.. Aunque yo fuera con ustedes, de todas maneras atraparían a mis amigos. –**_ Susurró Ryotta nuevamente, mientras los perros danzaban nuevamente alrededor de ella.

– _**Tsk.. – **_Reo chasqueó su lengua un poco nervioso.

De repente, los ojos de Ryotta se dilataron; ella se tambaleo de atrás hacia adelante levemente mientras se tomaba de su cabeza.

Subía nuevamente su mirada, solo que esta vez, sus ojos mostraban miedo tal y como antes.

– _**..¡Ustedes dejen de hacer eso!.. – **_Gritó Ryotta hacia los perros, notablemente molesta.

Ryotta sacudió su cabeza, para despabilar su mirada.

– _**Mis amigos seguramente ya están lo suficientemente lejos de aquí. – **_Dijo Ryotta, volviendo a mirar fijamente a Reo.

– _**Tendrás que aceptarlo, ya estas completamente acorralada por nosotros; no habrá forma de escapar, y.. quien sabe; quizás también atrapemos al Kuro Neko para entregarlo a la organización y a la niña para venderla. – **_Comentó Reo, mientras una sonrisa de burla se deslizaba en sus labios.

Ryotta bajó su mirada.

– _**Tal vez sea cierto.. pero no debes olvidar a quien tienes enfrente de ti en este momento. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, antes de activar su Alicia de la Disp. Del lobo; convirtiéndose en el lobo carmesí y salir rápidamente por la salida mientras los perros del Joker la seguían detrás de ella.

– _**¡Maldición atrápenla! – **_Gritó Reo furioso, olvidándose de la niña y el Kuro Neko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumire y Natsume aun seguían corriendo, aunque Sumire se llevaba a Natsume a arrastras ya que él quiso regresarse nuevamente con Ryotta, Sumire se lo negó rotundamente.

Mientras corrían un coche se atravesó en su camino, deteniéndose justo enfrente de ellos.

Sumire se preparó para luchar, sacando sus garras de sus manos.

Del coche bajaron algunas personas.

– _**¡Narumi, Jinno.. y.. ¿Ustedes quiénes son?.. – **_Gritó Sumire, suspirando aliviada pero después se extrañó por la presencia de otras personas.

– _**..Soy Tsubasa, ella es Misaki y después Yami- Espera un segundo.. ¡¿YAMI QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! – **_Gritó Tsubasa, sumamente enojado.

– _**¡También quería ayudarles a rescatar a mi Onee-chan! – **_Gritó Yami.

– _**.. ¡¿Dónde está Ryotta?! – **_Gritó Narumi, totalmente preocupado por la pelirroja.

– _**E-Ella.. Distrajo a Reo y a sus guardias para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar. – **_Contestó Sumire, bajando la vista.

Tsubasa se acercó a Natsume, dispuesto a ayudarlo extendiéndole su mano.

Natsume se la apartó de un manotazo fríamente.

– _**¡E-Ella.. aún sigue allá con ellos..! – **_Susurró Natsume, su voz sonó preocupada; algo que era totalmente inusual en él.

– _**..A-Además.. ¡Ella dijo algo sobre usar su Alicia! – **_Continuo Sumire, mientras su voz sonaba temblorosa.

La mirada de Narumi y la de Jinno se petrificaron.

– _**¿Dónde está ella? – **_Preguntó Jinno con voz totalmente seca.

– _**Natsume dijo que ella aún seguía allá. – **_Dijo Tsubasa, respondiendo la pregunta de Jinno.

La lluvia se intensificaba cada segundo.

– _**Misaki-san, cuide de Sumire-san y Natsume-kun en el coche. Jinno y yo iremos a salvar a Ryotta de las garras de Reo. – **_Ordenó Narumi, dispuesto a irse corriendo junto con Jinno de regreso al muelle.

– _**¡Esperen, yo iré con ustedes! – **_Gritó Tsubasa, haciendo que Narumi y Jinno pararan en seco y voltearon su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**Yo.. tampoco me quedaré aquí. – **_Murmuró Natsume, caminando hacia ellos.

– _**N-Natsume-kun.. pero aún te ves dé– **_Narumi quiso hablar pero la mirada de Natsume lo calló al instante.

– _**Yo también **__**iré**__** con ustedes. – **_Dijo Natsume profundamente, recalcando el 'iré' con voz fría.

Al final ni Narumi ni Jinno le pudieron decir que no, entonces las cuatro personas, empezaron a correr hacia el muelle.

– _**¡Baaw!~ ¡Yami-chan también quiere ir! – **_Gritó Yami mientras daba patadas en el aire, ya que Misaki la tenía sostenida del cuello de su camisa.

– _**Definitivamente no, ni siquiera sé como rayos te colaste en el coche mientras veníamos conduciendo hasta acá. – **_Dijo Misaki, mientras metía a la fuerza a Yami adentro del coche junto con Sumire a protegerse de la fuerte lluvia que hacía en ese mismo momento.

.

.

.

Mientras las cuatro personas corrían de regreso hacia el muelle escucharon las hélices de un helicóptero acercándose, el helicóptero pasó volando por encima de ellos; dirigiéndose aun más rápido hacia el muelle.

– _**¡Maldición, ellos ya llegaron! – **_Gritó Natsume, mientras aun seguía corriendo.

– _**¡S-Sigan corriendo! – **_Gritó Tsubasa, él al igual que los maestros corrían mientras exhalaba e inhalaba fuertemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El lobo carmesí corría en zic-zac, evitando los dardos tranquilizantes que los dos hombres de Reo le disparaban desde lejos.

Ella sintió un fuerte zumbido en sus oido, al instante ella paró de correr; usando sus patas para intentarse taparse sus largas orejas mientras el lobo chillaba un poco.

Ryotta se transformó nuevamente en humano, tapándose sus orejas con sus manos por aquel punzante sonido que atravesaba su oreja hacia la otra.

De la nada, Reo la atrapó; colocando un pañuelo húmedo de un líquido extraño.

Ryotta intento pisar fuertemente uno de los zapatos de Reo, pero este comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

– _**Al parecer el helicóptero ya llegó.. – **_Se susurró Reo así mismo.

Ryotta sentía como se mareaba por el fuerte olor de ese líquido y calló desmallada en los brazos de Reo.

Reo al instante la cargó en su hombro, mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la zona en donde aterrizó el helicóptero hace unos segundos.

Caminó un buen rato para después encontrar el terreno donde el helicóptero aterrizó.

Unos hombres se acercaron a Reo.

– _**Reo-sama, el helicóptero ya está listo. – **_Dijo el 1er hombre, haciendo una leve reverencia._** – Será mejor que manejen con cuidado, una tormenta se aproxima. – **_Continuo el 2ndo hombre; igualmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– _**Perfecto, cuiden de no recibir visitas inesperadas. – **_Dijo Reo, para después aproximarse hacia la escalerilla del helicóptero; subiendo a él junto con Ryotta.

Dejó a Ryotta en una pequeña esquina, después se dirigió hacia el frente, donde supuestamente estaba el piloto.

– _**Será mejor irnos de aquí, dos mocosos escaparon y seguramente la gente de Gakuen Alice ya están en camino, me temo que también los de Death Star.. – **_Dijo Reo, mientras se acomodaba unos mechones de su cabello.

– _**De acuerdo, Reo-sama. – **_Contestó el piloro, el cual comenzó a jalar una palanca.

Las hélices del helicóptero estaban dando vueltas lentamente, hasta alcanzar una velocidad rápida.

– _**¡REO! – **_Se escuchó un grito.

Reo concentró su vista en el exterior del helicóptero, el cual no tenia puertas.

– _**¡Oh, Narumi!, ¿Viniste a despedirte? ¡HEHEHEHE! – **_Se burló Reo con una risa socarrona, mientras el helicóptero empezaba a elevarse lentamente.

Detrás de Narumi, lo seguían Jinno, Tsubasa y Natsume.

– '_**Adieu'~ – **_Se despidió Reo, ensanchando una larga sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

.

.

.

_~A unos kilómetros del muelle, observándolo todo~_

En una colina, estaban varios coches negros alrededor de esta; en la cima estaban algunos hombres de negro, los cuales vigilaban cada centímetro.

El hombre que estaba en la cima; tenía su vista justo en el muelle lejano, observando como un helicóptero se elevaba lentamente.

El hombre de cabellera pelirroja con unos mechones negros, y de ojos carmines como la sangre alzó su mano hacia el cielo.

– _**Desactivemos el sello de mi adorada hija.. – **_Susurró mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Regresando en el muelle~_

El helicóptero ya estaba en los aires.

Jinno apuntó su varita hacia el helicóptero, Narumi reaccionó al instante.

– _**¡Jinno, no! – **_Gritó Narumi para después apartar la varita de Jinno del helicóptero.

– _**¡¿Acaso dejaras que se lleven a Azura-san?! – **_Gritó Jinno, totalmente furioso.

– _**¡Si utilizas tu Alicia en el helicóptero, este caerá al mar y Ryotta podría incluso morir ahogada! – **_Gritó Narumi, contestándole a Jinno.

Natsume se dejó caer en rodillas al suelo, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos carmines.

– _**¡MALDITA SEA! – **_Gritó descargando su furia al suelo, golpeándolo con sus puños.

Tsubasa iba a decir algo pero.. Notó algo extraño en el aire.

– _**Chi-Chicos.. – **_Susurró Tsubasa, sintiendo como una ráfaga de viento se dirigía a una dirección en especifico.

Las cuatro personas voltearon su vista al cielo nublado, en donde todo el aire se concentraba más la lluvia.

El helicóptero estaba bastante cerca de ese lugar.

.

.

– _**¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! – **_Gritó Reo, todo el helicóptero se iba de un lado a otro.

– _**¡Estamos teniendo turbulencia! – **_Contestó el piloto, intentando controlar al helicóptero de las ráfagas de vientos que los succionaban lentamente.

.

.

De repente..

Un gran y fuerte ruido se escucho en las nubes; las cuales estaban encima del mar salado.

Las nubes se acumulaban entre ellas justo en esa zona, succionándolas rápidamente.

– _**N-No me digas que eso es.. – **_Murmuró Jinno totalmente atónito.

.

.

Entre las nubes, se observaba como algo negro aparecía de estas; succionando el aire que tenia las nubes; creando un torbellino de aire hasta llegar al agua salada, succionándola de la misma forma; ahora había un torbellino de agua en esa zona; cada vez se hacía más y más grande y rápido.

– _**Eso es un.. – **_Susurró Tsubasa, pensando en lo peor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**Un agujero negro. – **_Termino la frase Narumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel colosal agujero negro, succionaba todo a su pasó; creando un tornado gigantesco en el mar encima de él.

El helicóptero se tambaleaba fuertemente, mientras era arrastrado lentamente con dirección hacia el destructivo y oscuro abismo del Agujero Negro que se estaba formando encima de ellos.

.

.

.

.

– _**¡Perdemos altitud! – **_Gritó el piloto, no podía controlar el Agujero Negro era bastante poderoso; el tornado de igual manera los arrastraba hacia a él.

Reo se sostuvo firmemente de una un pequeño barandal del helicóptero.

Ryotta seguía inmóvil, inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

Algunos barcos eran arrastrados ferozmente hacia el centro del mar, levantándolos levemente con una fuerza colosal; las nubes chocaban entre sí, por lo que inevitablemente comenzó a relampaguear encima del tornado.

Narumi, Jinno, Tsubasa y Natsume estaban totalmente mudos, presenciando la poderosa destrucción de un 'pequeño' Agujero Negro encima de ellos.

Jinno reaccionó primero que todos.

– _**¡Todos, retrocedan! – **_Gritó Jinno.

– _**¡Ryotta aún sigue en el helicóptero! – **_Gritó Tsubasa, negándose a moverse de su lugar, al igual que Natsume.

.

.

.

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

Huele a agua salada, el viento está bastante fresco; más de lo que me gustaría..

Intente abrir mis ojos, escuchaba más voces distorsionadas.. También sentí como me movía de un lado a otro.

Abrí con pesadez mis ojos, encontrándome con un desesperado Reo enfrente de mi.

– _**..¿Pero qué..? – **_Susurré, ¡¿Qué rayos sucedía?!

Estaba encima de un helicóptero, de eso no había duda.

Pero este se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

'_R-Reo.. está consiguiendo secuestrarme completamente por lo visto..' _Pensé, mientras veía al susodicho gritarle al piloto.

Recordé la promesa que había hecho con Natsume..

' _..Prometo salir de todas las formas posibles de esta situación; pero solo lo haré mientras escapes junto con Sumire, para encontrar a Narumi-sensei; una vez que los encuentren, díganle en donde estoy.'_

Mis ojos se dilataron, no podía romper esa promesa.

Observé el exterior del helicóptero, estábamos encima del mar; pero.. ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?

Un tornado nos estaba consumiendo lentamente hacia él.

Miré hacia abajo.

El vértigo me atacó y retrocedí inmediatamente.

Reo estaba distraído con el piloto..

..Estamos a gran altura del nivel del mar.. ¿Sobreviviría si salto?

.

.

.

Sonreí débilmente.

'_Si muriera intentándolo.. ¿Qué perdería?..' _Pensé.

Me levanté con como esfuerzo del helicóptero, como este no tenia puertas; solamente tendría que saltar.

' _Tengo.. Bastante miedo..' _

Haruhie no decía eso de ti cuando ella se acercaba a tu jaula..

Abrí totalmente mis ojos.

'_Si ella no tuvo miedo en esos momentos.. ¿Por qué yo debería tenerlo en este mismo momento?' _Pensé.

El helicóptero no dejaba de tambalearse de un lado a otro, las ráfagas de viento golpearon mi cara y mi cabello al instante de asomar mi cabeza un poco.

Cerré mis ojos mientras suspiraba lentamente, escuchándome a mí misma.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era Persona_~

Ryotta respiró lentamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Activó su Alicia de la Disp. Del Lobo, convirtiéndose en uno.

Reo apenas volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro; encontrándose al lobo carmesí.

Ryotta volteó su cabeza, para mirarlo por última vez.

.

.

.

.

Narumi vió el helicóptero.

Una figura carmesí caía empicada de ahí, Narumi al instante reconoció el pelaje carmesí.

– _**¡RYOTTA! – **_Gritó Narumi, atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor de él.

Ryotta; en forma de lobo, impactó el helado océano; salpicando bastante agua por encima de ella.

.

.

.

El lobo carmesí flotaba en la oscuridad del frío océano.

Sintió la falta de oxígeno y subió la superficie rápidamente con pataleando con sus patas traseras.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, justo al instante que sintió el aire rozando su hocico.

El mar estaba totalmente agitado, por lo que unas olas la golpearon ferozmente; sumergiéndola nuevamente en el océano.

Ryotta estaba perdiendo fuerza, cada segundo que pasaba; nuevamente nadó hacia la superficie; mientras las olas la levantaban y bajaban agitadamente.

– _**¡N-Na.. Narumi!.. Ah– **_Ryotta gritó, pero su voz fue interrumpida por otra fiera ola, golpeándola nuevamente llevándola hacia lo profundo del frío océano.

Su Alicia se iba debilitando, por lo que dejó de usar la Alicia del Lobo, convirtiéndose en humana.

– _**¡Narumiii!, ¡N-Narumi! – **_Gritó Ryotta desesperadamente, sus pulmones se iban llenando de agua a cada segundo; ella daba manotazos al agua salada, intentando desesperadamente estar en la superficie de esta.

Otra ola se aproximó hacia ella.

Ryotta cerró sus ojos, recibiendo brutalmente la ola; esta vez la arrastraba lejos del muelle.

– _**¡A-Ayud– **_El agua salada entró en su boca; llenando poco a poco sus pulmones; sentía como una corriente la arrastraba hacia el tornado; el cual lentamente estaba empezando a dispersarse lentamente; al igual que el Agujero Negro que ella tenía encima del grisáceo cielo.

Lo que ella no vio venir, fue que se estaba dirigiendo hacia unos rocosas piedras; a gran velocidad.

Una ola la empujó violentamente hacia las rocas, Ryotta sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca; abrió sus ojos dentro del agua, toda el agua alrededor de ella se teñía de un color carmín.

Ryotta por última vez subió a la superficie, tomando su última bocanada de aire; antes de que se dejará hundir por el cansancio..

Todo lo que escuchó en ese momento dentro del agua; fue como gritaban desesperadamente su nombre.


	17. Decimosexto Capítulo

¡Lamento tanto la demora por este capítulo, intentaré estar subiendo los capítulos más activamente!

Estoy en una semana dura de exámenes, por lo que solamente por unos días no estaré tan activa como antes. :C

De nuevo, lamento mucho la demora y…

¡Disfrute del capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 16

_._

_._

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

Escuché unos sonidos extraños, sentí como mis pulmones respiraban débilmente.. ¿Pero, por qué?

Recordé todo lo que supuestamente había pasado; justo antes de perder la conciencia en el mar.

Entre abrí mis ojos, con sumo cuidado; al instante una luz cegadora iluminaron mis dilatas pupilas.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos nuevamente.

Estaba sobre algo suave, esponjoso..

No podía oler nada, el agua salada también había entrado por mi nariz..

Podía sentir mi propia respiración, creo que tenía una mascarilla alrededor de mi boca; de igual manera sentía algo suave alrededor de mi cabeza; rodeando mi nuca suavemente; debajo de esta estaba una almohada.

Tan solo podía escuchar murmullos alrededor de mí.. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

.

'_Creo que.. está despertando..' _Dijo una voz profunda; se escuchaba preocupada pero a la vez seria.

'_¿E-eh?, no te creo..' _ Se escucharon pasos acercándose. '_..¿Dónde está Subaru?, su condición parece qué .. no está mejorando mucho.' _Susurró otra voz, una femenil supuestamente.

' ..¿Onee-chan despertará?..' Preguntó una voz, en tono bajo y triste.

Después de eso; todas las voces que escuchaba se transformaron en murmullos distorsionados; mis oídos zumbaban con fuerza.

Los murmullos se transformaron en sollozos débiles, al paso de cada segundo; los sollozos se convertían en gritos de agonía.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasándome?!

En la oscuridad de mis ojos cerrados, pude ver como una pequeña mano blanca se acercaba lentamente a mí.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, mientras que esa pequeña mano se acercaba más y más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De golpe abrí mis ojos.

_._

_._

_~Narrado en 3era Persona~_

Ryotta seguía profundamente dormida, respirando de manera pausada a causa de sus débiles pulmones.

Alrededor de ella estaban:

Subaru; Él cual estaba usando su Alicia en el pecho de Ryotta, intentando hacer que el dolor en sus pulmones fuera leve; seguido de él, estaba Hotaru; la cual sostenía firmemente una de las manos de Ryotta.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, estaban algunos compañeros de la clase B; incluyendo también a los de la Clase A.S.

Anna y Nonoko habían salido hace unos minutos, sus rostros estaban 'apagados', seguidas de Iinchou, el cual quería animarlas positivamente.

Sumire, la cual tenía una bandita en una de sus mejillas; también estaba preocupada, pero ella era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no mostrarlo facialmente, pero Kokoroyomi; el cual estaba al lado de ella, leyó varios pensamientos extraños en la mente de Sumire.. Acerca de la Alicia de Ryotta.

Ruka y Natsume, este último unas cuantas banditas en sus mejillas y en la frente; Ruka estaba sentado en otra silla, mientras acariciaba a su pequeño conejito, de manera suave; intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Al lado de él, estaba Natsume recargado en la pared mientras veía hacia la camilla con los brazos cruzados, su rostro estaba serio, inexpresivo. Ruka sabía que eso se significaba que Natsume estaba preocupado por Ryotta, aunque no lo demostrara.

Finalmente estaban Yami; anteriormente también estaban Misaki y Tsubasa, pero estos dos se fueron a la Clase A.S para dar la noticia sobre Ryotta.

Narumi había salido hace unos 15 minutos, para ir a darle unas cuantas explicaciones al Director; detrás de Narumi lo siguió Jinno.

.

.

– _**Su respiración.. está agitada. – **_Susurró Hotaru, con voz fría; sin apartar su mirada de Ryotta.

– _**Ella aún sigue débil, al parecer Azura-san había hecho bastante esfuerzo para no hundirse.. Pero.. tragó agua salada, yéndose directo hacia sus pulmones. – **_Dijo Subaru, un poco agotado por estar usando su Alicia por mucho tiempo en el pecho de Ryotta; intentando curar sin éxito alguno sus pulmones.

– _**..Ya han pasado dos días.. ¿Por qué aún no despierta? – **_Preguntó Ruka en voz baja, sin levantar su mirada.

– _**Ya se los había dicho antes.. Un golpe crítico en su nuca hizo que se desmallara y de acuerdo a mi investigación; no encontré ningún problema cerebral. Así que solo se hizo una herida en su nuca, la cual dentro de poco sanará. – **_Explicó Subaru, mientras revolvía algunos papeles. _**– Iré a revisar unos documentos, vendré a revisarla dentro de una hora; les recomiendo que descansen. – **_Se despidió Subaru, mientras salía en silencio por la puerta del cuarto, cerrándola detrás de él.

El ambiente de la habitación era silencioso, un poco incomodo.

Yami se separó de Misaki, caminando lentamente hacia el otro lado de la camilla, para después sentarse en una silla, al lado de Ryotta; Yami había estado en la Sala de Maestros; escondida detrás de la puerta, escuchando como 'Reo' hablaba de Ryotta, por lo que ella ya tiene la idea de cómo fue el pasado de su 'Onee-chan'.

Yami bajó su mirada, recordando todo lo que pasó en el muelle.

.

.

.

~_En el muelle/escena retrospectiva_~

Justo después de que Natsume, Tsubasa, Narumi y Jinno se fueran…

Yami, Sumire y Misaki seguía en el auto; Misaki estaba curando unas pocas heridas de Sumire; poniéndole algunas banditas en sus mejillas.

Yami sintió un escalofrió en su columna.

Levantó su mirada contra el vidrio, el cual en el exterior se mostraba más viento de lo normal, aunque era más de medianoche; se suponía que los vientos debían ser más calmados y frescos a esa hora.

– _**¿Pasa algo, Yami-chan? – **_Preguntó Misaki, volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**..Tengo un mal presentimiento. – **_Susurró Yami, viendo el exterior del vidrio.

Los árboles agitaban con fuerza todas sus hojas, todas con la misma dirección.

Sumire sintió como sus nervios iban subiendo poco a poco, sin tener ni la más mínima idea del por qué.

– _**También yo. – **_Dijo Sumire, en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el exterior del vidrio.

De repente se escuchó como unas hélices de helicóptero, el cual iba volando arriba de ellas.

Las tres chicas ahora tenían toda su atención en el helicóptero, el cual desapareció entre las grisáceas nubes.

– _**Ese helicóptero.. – **_Murmuró Misaki.

– _**Oh no.. – **_Dijo Sumire, pensando en lo peor.

– _**¡Ryotta! – **_Gritó Yami, antes de abrir la puerta del auto saliendo rápidamente seguida de Misaki y Sumire.

Las tres chicas corrieron por el húmedo bosque, entrando en el muelle.

La lluvia se intensificaba en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron hacia el muelle.

Lo que ellas se encontraron, las petrificó.

.

.

.

Justo en el mar, a unos cuantos kilómetros del muelle; había unas nubes en forma de ciclón, debajo de estas había un tornado colosal; el cual arrastraba unas pequeñas lanchas alrededor de él, lanzándolas como si se trataran de unos misiles.

El tornado se veía grande, aún estando en el muelle el cual estaba a kilómetros lejanos de él, pero este se acercaba lentamente hacia el muelle.

– _**..¡Esa cosa parece ser de categoría EF3! – **_Gritó Misaki, mientras ponía sus brazos en guardia; protegiéndose del viento que golpeaba su cara con fiereza.

_._

_(Para las personas que lo desconocen; La __escala Fujita mejorada__, o simplemente __escala EF__ es una escala usada en Estados Unidos para catalogar la fuerza estimada de los tornados según el daño que provocan, las escalas serían del EF0 al EF5. C: )_

_._

– _**..¿¡'EF' qué?! – **_Gritó Yami, sosteniéndose de la cintura de Misaki, ya que el viento la estaba empujando hacia atrás.

– _**¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!, ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! – **_Gritó Sumire, mientras el viento la movía de poco a poco hacia atrás.

Misaki volteó su cabeza a todas las direcciones posibles, intentando encontrar una cabellera familiar para ella.

– _**Tsk.. ¡No puedo verlos! – **_Gritó Misaki, chasqueando su lengua con enojo.

Después de unos segundos, resistiéndose contra el viento; escucharon unos gritos.

Los gritos solamente nombraban a una persona; Ryotta.

Yami pudo reconocer una cabellera oscura con una gorra encima de esta.

– _**¡Tsubasa! – **_Gritó Yami, Sumire y Misaki levantaron su mirada hacia al igual que Yami.

El susodicho volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**¡Chi..Chicas! – **_Gritó Tsubasa, corriendo rápidamente hacia ellas.

– _**Tsubasa, ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! – **_Gritó Misaki.

La cara de Tsubasa cambió por completo, volteando detrás de él.

– _**..Ryotta cayó al mar. – **_Susurró Tsubasa, mientras su flequillo le ocultaba sus ojos.

Yami sintió como algo la oprimió por dentro.

– _**Narumi, Jinno y Natsume están buscándola en un bote; la tormenta ya se esta dispersando. – **_Explicó rápidamente Tsubasa, antes de darle una señal a las chicas que lo siguieran.

Misaki, Sumire y Yami siguieron a Tsubasa, corriendo hacia el muelle.

.

.

En el mar se veía una pequeña lancha, la cual era conducida por Jinno.

Narumi estaba en la parte de atrás de la lancha, buscando de manera intranquila a Ryotta en el mar.

Como en ese momento era de noche, el mar estaba oscuro; la tormenta ya se había calmado poco a poco, el Agujero Negro ya se había esfumado por completo; dejando a las nubes tranquilas de una vez.

En otro extremo de la lancha, justo en la punta; estaba Natsume, el cual veía de manera desesperada el océano, intentando encontrar cualquier señal.

Natsume encontró algo extraño, justo a unos metros bajo el mar; petrificándolo por completo.

Sin siquiera mencionar ninguna palabra, se lanzó al agua; haciendo que Jinno y Narumi reaccionaran atónitos.

– _**¡Natsume-kun! – **_Gritó Narumi, mientras corría al otro extremo de la lancha.

Después de unos intensos segundos.

Se veía como se acercaban dos figuras hacia la superficie del océano.

En un instante, Natsume finalmente nadó hacia la superficie del mar, tomando una gran bocanada de aire; detrás de su espalda estaba Ryotta, la cual dejaba un rastro de líquido carmín mezclado con agua detrás de ella.

Natsume nadó rápidamente hacia la lancha, subiendo a Ryotta primero; Narumi la tomó delicadamente de sus hombros.

Natsume se las arregló para subirse a sí mismo a la lancha.

Ryotta estaba acostada boca arriba en el suelo de madera de la lancha, Jinno rápidamente puso en marcha el motor; conduciendo hacia el muelle.

Narumi observó sus manos, las cuales estaban manchadas de agua roja, Narumi se paralizó.

– _**..¿Ryotta?.. – **_Llamó Narumi, moviendo suavemente el hombro de Ryotta, la cual solo se movió por el tacto del hombre a ella.

Narumi empezaba a preocuparse seriamente.

– _**..¡Ryotta..! – **_Llamó nuevamente Narumi, poniendo la cabeza de Ryotta en su regazo.

La lancha ya había llegado al muelle, donde Yami, Sumire, Misaki y Tsubasa los esperaban impacientemente.

Narumi rápidamente cargó a Ryotta como una princesa, bajándose con cuidado de la lancha, seguido de Natsume y Jinno.

Las chicas se enmudecieron al ver a Ryotta.

Ryotta seguía sin dar señales de vida, tan solo había un rastro de sangre cruzando por toda su frente hasta su barbilla.

– _**..Onee-chan.. – **_Los ojos de Yami se cristalizaban más y más, al igual que los de Misaki y Sumire.

Tsubasa rápidamente tapó los ojos de Yami con su mano derecha mientras que con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a Yami suavemente.

Narumi dejó a Ryotta en el suelo, acuclillándose junto a ella.

– _**..¡Está perdiendo sangre! – **_Gritó Narumi, mientras veía como Ryotta estaba completamente inmóvil.

– _**Llamaré a una ambulancia. – **_Dijo Jinno rápidamente mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo, marcando un número para después hablar por este, Narumi siguió a Jinno.

Natsume se acercó a Ryotta, inevitablemente cayó de rodillas al suelo frente a ella.

Misaki abrazó a Sumire, la cual estaba a punto de llorar; Yami ya lo estaba haciendo mientras Tsubasa la abrazaba.

Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

– _**..Oi.. – **_Susurró Natsume, mientras ponía la cabeza de Ryotta en su regazo; bajando su mirada; después con sus manos hizo presión en la nuca de Ryotta, intentando inútilmente que este parase de sangrar.

– _**..Abre los ojos.. – **_Ordenó Natsume en voz baja.

Ryotta seguía sin responder.

– _**..¡Tú.. Abre los ojos! – **_Dijo Natsume elevando su voz, él no sabía cómo se había escuchado su voz en ese momento.

De repente cayeron unas pequeñas gotas en las mejillas de Ryotta, Natsume no sabía cómo debió reaccionar a aquello.

Rápidamente se limpio sus ojos con la manga de su camisa, tallándolas con fuerza.

– _**..Sabía que debí quedarme contigo.. estúpida.. – **_Murmuró Natsume, su voz temblaba; mientras sentía una enorme presión en su pecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó una sirena de una ambulancia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Actualidad~_

Yami sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro levemente, intentando quitarse ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

El silencio reinaba toda la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**Hotaru.. ¿Acaso sabías sobre.. El pasado de Onee-chan?– **_Preguntó Yami, en voz baja mientras miraba sus pies.

Hotaru levantó su vista.

– _**No. – **_Hotaru respondió secamente, apartando su mirada. _**– Ella siempre ha sido así, se guarda sus problemas personalmente.. – **_Susurró Hotaru, viendo hacia el techo.

Yami recordó algo y revolvió uno de sus bolsillos con la mano derecha.

– _**..Encontré esto en el parque, pensé que sería de Onee-chan. – **_Dijo Yami, extendiendo un pequeño frasco.

Natsume lo reconoció al instante.

– _**Eso es de 'bragas de gatos', ¿no? – **_Preguntó Natsume, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

– _**..¿A quien le dices 'bragas de gato'?.. – **_Preguntó Hotaru, mientras su mirada se tornaba totalmente fría; volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**Oh, yo había escuchado de un maestro sobre ese frasco. – **_Dijo Kokoroyomi, con inexpresiva sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

– _**Ese frasco tiene pastillas que bloquean la Alicia de una persona por un tiempo determinado, pero esas pastillas tienen efectos secundarios los que serían que mientras la Alicia de alguien esté bloqueada, sentirá muchos tipos de dolores por la presión. – **_Explicó Kokoroyomi, recordando cada palabra del maestro que le había leído su mente.

– _**Quieres decir que.. ¿Onee-chan toma de estas cosas? – **_Susurró Yami, observando el frasco detalladamente.

– _**Algunos dicen que es un tipo de 'medicamento', pero en realidad es una forma de castigar a las personas, haciendo que el poder de una Alicia bloqueada se acumule más y más tiempo; afectando a la persona quien lo tome. – **_Respondió Kokoroyomi.

– _**Él único maestro que da ese tipo de medicamentos es… –**_

– _**Persona. – **_Finalizó Natsume, interrumpiéndolo.

–_**.. P-Pero.. Onee-chan no está en la clase de habilidades peligrosas.. ¿O sí? – **_Preguntó Yami nuevamente, la Clase de Habilidades Peligrosas no tenían buena fama.

Todos bajaron su vista, preguntándose lo mismo.

– _**Yami.. Tienes claro que lo que vimos en el muelle, no era solamente un tornado, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Sumire.

Yami asintió con su cabeza.

Hotaru y Ruka fueron los únicos que no entendieron, ya que ellos no estuvieron en aquel momento.

– _**Azura-san.. Tiene la Alicia de la Creación de Agujeros Negros. – **_Dijo Sumire, respondiendo las dudas de Hotaru y Ruka.

Hotaru abrió ligeramente sus ojos, Ruka también estaba igual de sorprendido.

– _**..Eso significa qué.. – **_Mumuró Ruka.

– _**Si, hay una gran posibilidad de que Azura-san, se transfiera a la Clase de Habilidades Peligrosas. – **_Continúo Sumire, apartando su mirada levemente.

Uno de los temores de Natsume ya se estaba cumpliendo; él no quería que nadie de su clase se envolviera sobre las misiones, ahora que hipotéticamente sí Ryotta entra a la clase de H.P, Persona seguramente la mandara a hacer misiones al igual que él.

Después de unos minutos se escucharon leves quejidos.

Hotaru sintió un apretón en su mano derecha, rápidamente volteó hacia la camilla.

– _**¡O-One-chan! – **_Gritó Yami, ella no se esperaba que Ryotta despertara en ese mismo momento.

– _**¡I-Ire a llamar a Subaru-kun! – **_Dijo Sumire antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, Kokoroyomi la siguió detrás de ella.

– _**¡Hn..Ghh..! – **_Ryotta apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, mientras se movía levemente de un lado a otro; pareciendo tener una pesadilla.

Ruka y Natsume prácticamente ya estaban a los lados de la camilla.

Ryotta seguía apretando firmemente la mano de Hotaru; incluso podría hacerle daño con sus Controladores Alice, pero a Hotaru no le importaba y regresaba cálidamente el apretón hacia la palma derecha de Ryotta.

– _**..!AH– **_Ryotta despertó de repente, levantando rápidamente su espalda.

– _**Idiota, no te levantes así. – **_Dijo Hotaru para después colocar sus manos en los hombros de Ryotta al instante, bajándola nuevamente hacia su almohada lentamente.

Ryotta tenía la respiración acelerada, sus pupilas se dilataron por unos segundos.

– _**..¿Estoy.. en un hospital?.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, mirando a su alrededor cuidadosamente.

– _**Nos diste un buen susto, Azura-san. – **_Dijo Ruka, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

– _**Oh, Ruka.. Natsume..– **_Saludó Ryotta con una pequeña y débil sonrisa, regresando a ser la pequeña niña tímida que todos conocían.

Ryotta observó a Natsume y se dio cuenta de algo…

– _**¡Ah! ¡¿Shouda-san está bien?!.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta rápidamente, su ceño se frunció mostrando preocupación.

– _**Si, de hecho.. ella fue por Subaru-san, junto con Koko. – **_Respondió Hotaru, con su típica voz sin emoción alguna.

Ryotta suspiró aliviadamente.

Llevó una de sus manos a su nuca.

– _**..¿Te duele? – **_Preguntó Ruka, observando como Ryotta hacia algunas muecas al momento de rozar sus dedos en los vendajes de la parte trasera de su cabeza.

– _**N-No.. – **_Respondió Ryotta al instante, separando su mano de su nuca.

– _**¡Onee-chaaaan!~ – **_Canturreó Yami, para después saltar hacia la cama, dispuesta a lanzarme hacia Ryotta.

Una mano la detuvo.

– _**Ella aún sigue lastimada, mocosa sin neuronas. – **_Susurró Natsume, su mano estaba justo en la cabeza de Yami; deteniéndola por completo.

Yami tragó saliva.

– _**..D-De acuerdo.. L-Lo siento.. – **_Se disculpó nerviosamente Yami, para después ser soltada por la mano de Natsume, al instante Yami corrió al lado de Hotaru.

– _**Dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo estás?.. ¿Ya no te duele nada? – **_Preguntó Hotaru, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Ryotta deslizó una leve sonrisa.

– _**Tranquila, estoy y estaré bien. – **_Contestó Ryotta, en voz baja y lenta.

La expresión de Hotaru se relajó un poco al oír eso.

– _**..A-Antes que nada.. les tengo una pregunta. – **_Dijo Ryotta, enderezando su espalda contra la almohada.

Yami, Hotaru, Ruka y Natsume pusieron toda su atención en Ryotta.

– _**Por favor, contéstenme honestamente.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras bajaba su mirada hacia sus manos. _**– Acaso.. ¿Ustedes escucharon todo lo que había dicho Reo sobre mí? – **_Preguntó Ryotta en voz baja, su expresión mostraba preocupación absoluta.

El ambiente se puso tensó al decir esa pregunta.

Todos apartaron su mirada, notablemente nerviosos.

Lo único que se escuchaba perfectamente era el silencio.

– _**..Lo escucharon, ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó Ryotta nuevamente, mientras deslizaba una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**..P-Pero.. ¡Reo..! .. Él.. – **_Intentó hablar Yami, pero su lengua se revolvía nerviosamente sin encontrar palabras lógicas.

Natsume y Ruka estaban abriendo sus bocas levemente, dispuestos a hablar.

– _**Tranquila, no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo. Solamente.. estoy preocupada por lo que vaya a suceder desde ahora.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, mientras veía el techo del cuarto con la misma sonrisa.

– _**A-Azura-san.. Nosotr– **_Ruka intentó hablar.

– _**Lamento.. Que ustedes hubieran escuchado sobre mi pasado. – **_Dijo Ryotta, interrumpiendo a Ruka.

– _**..Ryotta, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo? – **_Preguntó Hotaru fríamente, refiriéndose a ELLA y no a las personas que están alrededor.

Ryotta bajó la cabeza, mientras su flequillo ocultaba una parte de su rostro.

– _**Era por su bien, además.. Ustedes jamás tuvieron que saber sobre esto. – **_Respondió Ryotta, apartando su vista levemente.

– _**..¿Nuestro bien?.. ¡¿Nuestro bien?! – **_Dijo Hotaru, elevando su tono de voz.

– _**..¡Nosotros te hubiéramos ayudado acerca de ese problema!.. – **_Dijo Hotaru fríamente, sin dejar de elevar su tono de voz.

– _**I-Imai-san.. – **_Susurró Yami, alejándose de Hotaru lentamente.

– _**¿Ayudarme?.. No necesito nada, lo único que necesitaría realmente es que ustedes ni pensaran en envolverse entre Death Star y yo.. – **_Contestó Ryotta de la misma forma que Hotaru, frunciendo su ceño levemente.

Ruka y Natsume seguía observando en silencio la discusión, sin saber qué hacer..

– _**¡Paren de pelear..! – **_Gritó Yami finalmente perdiendo su paciencia.

Hotaru y Ryotta apartaron sus miradas al instante.

Hotaru suspiró.

– _**Iré a buscar a mi hermano, seguramente Shouda lo perdió entre los pasillos.. – **_Susurró Hotaru antes de pararse de la silla.

Después Hotaru salió del cuarto, dejando a Yami, Ryotta, Sumire, Ruka y Natsume solos.

Ryotta suspiró pesadamente.

Después de unos segundos se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta.

.

.

– _**¡Ry-chaaaaaaan!~ – **_Gritó Narumi, con una gran sonrisa entrando de un portazo.

Ryotta tragó saliva.

– _**¿¡Cómo está mi niña linda?! – **_Preguntó Narumi infantilmente, mientras de un segundo a otro ya estaba abrazando a Ryotta, juntando su mejilla contra la suya.

– _**¡S-Suéltame! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo, poniendo una mano en la cara de Narumi; intentando alejarlo de ella.

Ruka frunció su ceño, mientras Natsume…

Una llama se formó en uno de los mechones rubios de Narumi.

– _**¡KYAAAAA! – **_Narumi gritó como niña antes de apartarse totalmente de Ryotta, para después palmear sus manos contra su cabeza, intentando apagar la llama.

Narumi volteó sobre su cabeza, con una sonrisa forzada mientras una venita se formaba en su frente.

– _**..Are,Are.. ..Natsume-kun no debería estar celoso.. – **_Murmuró Narumi entre dientes, mientras enrollaba su mechón quemado entre sus dedos.

Un tic se formó en el ojo derecho de Natsume, antes de volver a crear otra llama en otro de los mechones del cabello de Narumi.

– _**¡GYAAAA! – **_Narumi gritó nuevamente antes de palmear su cabeza con sus dos manos, intentando apagar la pequeña llama de su cabeza.

Yami se sentó junto a Sumire, observando la divertida escena.

– _**Cambiando de tema.. Ryotta. – **_Llamó Narumi, mientras dos mechones de su cabello ya estaban quemados.

Ryotta ladeó su cabeza, con curiosidad.

' _¡Kyaa!, ¡Se ve tan linda cuando hace eso!' _ Pensó Narumi con una sonrisa.

– _**Dentro de poco podrás regresar a la escuela, cuando salgas del hospital. – **_Explicó Narumi mientras ponía su mano en su cadera.

– _**Pero.. Hay un profesor que da miedo que quiere verte para algo. – **_Continuó Narumi, rascando su nuca mientras sonreía con una gota en su frente.

– _**¿J-Jinno-sensei? – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras su cara palidecía.

Narumi asintió divertidamente.

– _**..¿Hi-Hice algo malo?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras ocultaba su boca con las sabanas, mostrando solamente sus ojos.

Narumi se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

– _**Tal veeez.. – **_Canturreó Narumi, pero en verdad, ni siquiera él sabía si lo que había hecho Ryotta fue malo o bueno.

Ryotta sintió una pequeña irritación en uno de sus pulmones.

Tosió un poco, tapando su boca con una de sus manos.

– _**..Huumm, será mejor que dejemos a Ry-chan descansar. – **_Susurró Narumi.

– _**Onee-chan, ya estamos avanzando con el juego de rol; incluso ya estamos terminando algunos escenarios. – **_Dijo Yami, acercándose a Ryotta con una larga sonrisa.

Ryotta se quitó la mano de su boca, mientras sonreía levemente.

– _**..De acuerdo, cuando me recupere les ayudare con lo que falte. – **_Dijo Ryotta, mientras se revolvía entre las cobijas.

– _**Muy bien, vámonos chicos; que ustedes también tienen que ayudar a sus clases para el Festival Escolar. –**_ Dijo Narumi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Yami, Sumire y Ruka siguierona Narumi.

– _**Me quedaré aquí, después de todo; la Clase de Habilidades Peligrosas no participa en este tipo de eventos ridículos. – **_Dijo Natsume, recargándose en la pared.

– _**Como quieras, ¡Adieus!~ – **_Se despidió Narumi, saliendo junto con Yami y Sumire.

Ruka volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro, deslizando una leve sonrisa antes de irse también del cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo..

– _**Duérmete. – **_Ordenó Natsume, mientras sacaba su comic de su bolsillo.

– _**P-pero.. ¿Qué harás tú? – **_Preguntó Ryotta, mientras deslizaba las cobijas fuera de ella.

– _**Leer, ¿Acaso no es obvio? – **_Respondió Natsume mostrando su comic. _**– ..Ni pienses en levantarte de ahí. – **_Continuó Natsume mientras su voz se tornaba fría.

Ryotta suspiró antes de volverse a envolver entre las cobijas, colocando su cabeza en la almohada.

Natsume comenzó a leer su comic, recargado en la pared.

Después de unos segundos..

–_**No tengo sueño.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, viendo el techo.

– _**No es mi problema. – **_Contestó Natsume, mientras hojeó a la página siguiente de su comic.

– _**..Incluso es bastante temprano.. – **_Susurró nuevamente Ryotta, mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana; el día estaba ligeramente soleado.

– _**¿Acaso me estás pidiendo permiso para salir de aquí? – **_Preguntó Natsume con irritación mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas; quitando su vista del comic.

Ryotta asintió tímidamente.

– _**No. – **_Respondió Natsume, regresando su vista hacia su comic.

– _**¿Por qué?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta, mientras se tapaba con la cobija hasta su cabeza.

– _**..Usaste una Alicia la cual que te dejó totalmente exhausta, saltaste de un helicóptero impactando el frío océano el cual casi te da hipotermia, después te golpeaste la cabeza abriéndote una herida, desmallándote; sin mencionar que casi te ahogas. ¿Necesitas otras razones?, porque tengo aún más. – **_Contestó Natsume con voz seria y profunda, guardando su comic en su bolsillo.

Ryotta sintió unas punzadas de culpabilidad en su pecho, realmente debió de haber preocupado a todos.

– _**Lo lamento.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, debajo de las cobijas.

Natsume suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aun recargado en la pared.

.

.

.

.

.

Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta.

Eran Subaru y Hotaru.

– _**Por lo que escuché, Ryotta despertó, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Subaru, mientras en una de sus manos había una pequeña bolsa.

Ryotta se destapó de la cobija.

– _**Los demás ya se fueron a sus respectivas clases, por lo visto.. – **_Murmuró Hotaru mientras miraba hacia su alrededor.

Subaru caminó hacia Ryotta, dejando la bolsa en su regazo.

Ryotta ladeó su cabeza confusa, mientras veía el contenido de la bolsa.

– _**Ese frasco es un analgésico que te ayudará bastante, incluso después de que lo tomes podrás irte para pasearte por la Academia. – **_Explicó Subaru, mientras veía como Ryotta sacó un pequeño frasco, el cual tenía pastillas adentro de él.

Hotaru sacó una botella de agua de 'quien sabe donde', y se la extendió a Ryotta.

Ryotta destapó el frasco, soltando dos pastillas en su mano; después las metió en su boca mientras tomaba la botella de agua para beberla junto con las pastillas.

– _**Entonces.. ¿Ya puedo ir a visitar a las clases? – **_Preguntó Ryotta, con unas pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos.

– _**Si, solamente no te esfuerces tanto; ya que podrías tener una re-caída. – **_Dijo Subaru, tomando la bolsa para después guardarla en un cajón cercando a él.

Ryotta sonrió antes de quitarse las cobijas de ella, ella tenía la bata del hospital, la cual era muy blanca.

– _**Un segundo.. ¿Dónde está mi uniforme de la Academia?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta viendo hacia los lados.

– _**Como tu anterior uniforme quedo prácticamente destrozado, Narumi consiguió otro uniforme nuevo. – **_Dijo Hotaru nuevamente sacando otra bolsa de 'quien sabe donde', la bolsa tenía el mismo uniforme de la Academia.

Ryotta tomó la bolsa.

Hotaru volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**Ustedes dos, lárguense de aquí. – **_Ordenó Hotaru, con voz fría.

Subaru suspiró antes de salir del cuarto.

Natsume no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

– _**Hyuuga, lárgate de aquí; pervertido. –**_ Dijo Hotaru mientras preparaba su Baka Gun.

– _**Oblígame. – **_Contestó Natsume, a él no le gustaba para nada las ordenes.

– _**No lo estoy preguntando. – **_Dijo Hotaru fríamente, antes de apuntar con su Baka Guna Natsume.

– _**..N-Natsume, ¿P-Podrías i-ir..a-afuera..? – **_Preguntó Ryotta nerviosamente, intentando evitar una pelea.

Natsume chasqueó su lengua, antes de salir del cuarto tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos.

Natsume estaba nuevamente recargado con los brazos cruzados al lado de la puerta.

Se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, mostrando a Hotaru y Ryotta, esta última ya tenía el mismo uniforme que su amiga, también se había quitado sus vendajes.

– _**Como la Clase de Tecnología me necesita, estaré con ellos ayudándoles sobre la venta de productos. – **_Dijo Hotaru, mientras le extendía la bolsa que Ryotta siempre tenía con ella.

Ryotta tomó la bolsa.

– _**Tranquila, yo estaré paseándome por un rato en Central Town, nunca he caminado por ese lugar. – **_Dijo Ryotta, sonriendo levemente.

Hotaru suspiro, después volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Natsume, el cual de la misma forma se la devolvió.

– _**Cuidate y no te esfuerces demasiado. – **_Se despidió Hotaru de Ryotta, mientras se caminó hacia los pasillos, perdiéndose de la vista ambarina de Ryotta.

.

.

– _**Me imagino que tendré que ir contigo a Central Town, ¿no?.. – **_Preguntó Natsume, para después caminar hacia Ryotta.

– _**Narumi había dicho que mi pareja podría darme un tour por toda la Academia.. – **_Susurró Ryotta tímidamente mientras veía sus pies, ella no quería molestar a Natsume por esa razón.

– _**Exacto, 'PODRÍA'. – **_Repitió Natsume mientras volteaba sobre sí mismo, empezando a caminar lentamente.

– _**¿E-Eh?.. P-Pero.. no sé .. donde está Central Town.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, mientras sus cejas de fruncían mostrando su preocupación.

Natsume paró de caminar.

– _**Tsk.. de acuerdo, pasaremos por algunas tiendas de Central Town; después me iré. – **_Dijo Natsume irritado, sin siquiera voltear su cabeza a ver a Ryotta; solamente siguió caminando.

Ryotta suspiro de alivio, antes de correr hacia el lado de Natsume; alcanzándolo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Después de media hora~_

Ryotta estaba atónita, en Central Town había bastante gente.

Practicamente si era un pueblo dentro de la Academia, había bastantes tiendas en cada esquina.

También había pequeños parques donde algunos niños de la Academia jugaban entre sí, la gente iba de un lado a otro comprando o vendiendo.

Natsume seguía caminando, al lado de él Ryotta veía hacia todas las direcciones; identificando cualquier tipo de tienda.

– _**W-Wooow.. – **_Dijo Ryotta al ver un pequeño gatito de metal y al lado de él había un perrito; los dos parecían peluches.

'¡Pasen y compren boletos para ver la obra de teatro que se realizará al final del Festival'! Dijo el gatito con una voz divertida, mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.

'¡Si, si!, ¡Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes a la obra!' Continuó el perrito, mientras extendía folletos que trataban sobre la supuesta obra de teatro.

'_Q-Qué lindos..'_ Pensó Ryotta con una leve sonrisa.

– _**Eso es lo más normal de Central Town, será mejor que no te sorprendas demasiado. – **_Dijo Natsume, ignorando a los pequeños peluches.

El perrito se acercó a Ryotta.

'¡Sea bienvenida a la obra de teatro!' Dijo el perrito, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja; extendiéndole un folleto a Ryotta.

–_**..G-Gracias.. – **_Susurró Ryotta tomando tímidamente el folleto en sus garras.

Después el perrito se fue con el gatito a continuar lo suyo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryotta estaba caminando junto a Natsume, paseándose por cada tienda que pasaba al lado de ellos.

Ryotta guardó el folleto en su bolsa, lo leería después.

El ambiente en Central Town era bastante cálido y energético; tal y como lo había pensado cuando ella estaba en el departamento de Narumi.

Ryotta sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

– _**¡Oneeeeeeeee-chaaaan! – **_Se escuchó una voz bastante aguda.

Ryotta no tuvo tiempo para voltearse sobre sí misma, ya que una pequeña figura se había abalanzado contra ella.

Era Yami.

– _**¡Onee-chan!, ¿Podrías venir a probar el juego de rol?; ¡Casi lo terminamos! – **_Gritó Yami, mientras tomaba las manos de Ryotta, jalándola con ella.

Ryotta volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro, observando a Natsume fijamente.

– _**Buscaré a Ruka, ustedes váyanse. – **_Dijo Natsume suspirando cansadamente, entendiendo el mensaje que Ryotta le dio con solo su mirada.

Ryotta sonrió y después bajó su vista hacia Yami y asintió.

– _**¡Yaay!~ – **_Gritó Yami para después volver a jalar a Ryotta con ella.

Natsume se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar para buscar a su grupo de amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yami arrastró a Ryotta hacia adentro de un edifico.

Después de que Ryotta entrara, vio que había varias paredes de cartones en forma de laberinto enfrente de ella.

El laberinto tenía una carpa de circo gigante sobre esta.

En la entrada de la carpa estaban Tsubasa, el cual estaba vestido como el Sombrerero Loco, al lado de él; estaba Misaki la cual hacia el rol de los guardianes de la Reina de Corazones; duplicándose a sí misma para hacer de los guardianes.

También había otros estudiantes vestidos de cualquier tipo de forma; para que se adaptaran al País de las Maravillas, el cual era el laberinto que estaba detrás de ellos.

– _**¡Chiiiicos, adivinen quién está aquí! – **_Gritó Yami, jalando a Ryotta del brazo.

Tsubasa y Misaki levantaron su vista, al igual que otros de sus compañeros.

– _**¡Ryoottaaaa!~ – **_Gritaron un grupo de chicos, supuestos amigos de Tsubasa y Misaki; ellos corrieron hacia Ryotta, la cual intento retroceder completamente pero Yami la tenía totalmente apegada a ella.

Yami tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Uno de los chicos abrazó a Ryotta, levantándola.

– _**¡Te extrañamos muchoooo!~ – **_Gritó aquel chico, mientras otros palmeaban la cabeza de Ryotta.

Ryotta tenía la cara pálida.

– _**¡GYAAH– **_Gritó Ryotta antes de poner sus manos en su falda, bajándola rápidamente; '¿Por qué siempre se le sube la falda cada vez que alguien la levanta?' se preguntaba.

– _**¡Bájame, bájame! – **_Gritó Ryotta con su rostro totalmente rojo y algunas pequeñas lágrimas de vergüenza salían de sus ojos.

El chico solamente juntó su mejilla contra la de ella.

– _**¿Acaso no eres una monada?~ – **_Preguntó el chico, con unos pequeños corazones alrededor de él.

Los chicos reían divertidamente al ver como Ryotta empezaba a patalear, aun en los brazos de su compañero.

El chico que tenía a Ryotta abrazada en sus brazos recibió un poderoso coscorrón de parte de Tsubasa.

– _**Ya bájala, 'pedo-bear'. – **_Dijo Tsubasa, con voz divertida.

Los chicos rieron por ese apodo.

El chico que parecía ser del mismo nivel escolar que Tsubasa, bajó delicadamente a Ryotta, Ryotta al sentir el suelo en sus pies; corrió hacia Misaki, escondiéndose detrás de ella.

– _***hic*..M-Misaki-i… *hic* – **_Susurró Ryotta con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Misaki le palmeó su cabeza mientras sonreía divertidamente.

– _**Discúlpalos, así son ellos; nosotros realmente te extrañamos. – **_Dijo Misaki.

Los amigos de Tsubasa y él estaban platicando animadamente…

– _**Onee-chan, durante estos días estábamos trabajando sobre el juego de rol de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, ya tenemos casi todo listo para abrir el juego. – **_Dijo Yami, acercándose a Ryotta.

Tsubasa se acercó al grupo de chicas, poniéndose al lado de Misaki.

– _**Sip, el juego tratara de que tú eres Alicia y tendrás que elegir uno de cuatro caminos para llegar al final del laberinto; también tratará de que debes de cumplir cada uno de los retos que los alumnos de la Clase A.S les darán. – **_Dijo Tsubasa, sonriendo divertidamente.

– _**Alicia tendrá un acompañante, los cuales serán elegidos al azar; tal y como la Oruga Azul, el Conejo Blanco, Humpty Dumpty.. Etc. – **_Continuo Misaki.

– _**Mientras cumplas los desafíos que cada camino tendrá en él, no podrás regresarte ni tampoco atrasarte de más; porque si no… – **_Tsubasa bajó su tono de voz.

– _**La Reina de Corazones y sus guardianes te atrapara, ordenándole a sus guardianes a decapitarle la cabeza a Alicia, perdiendo automáticamente el juego. – **_Finalizó Yami, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

– _**Woow.. Realmente pensaron en todo.. – **_Comentó Ryotta, sorprendida.

– _**Los papeles ya están distribuidos a cada uno de nosotros, solo falta uno y es especialmente para ti. – **_Dijo Misaki, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

– _**A mí me tocó el papel del Sombrerero Loco, Misaki a los guardianes de la Reina de Corazones, Yami hará el papel de la Reina de Corazones, otros chicos ya tienen los papeles como el Conejo Blanco, la Oruga Azul… Etc. – **_Continuo Tsubasa.

– _**Los papeles como el Conejo Blanco, la Oruga Azul, Humpty Dumpty, la Falsa Tortuga o Tweedledum y Tweedledee; son papeles que serán los posibles acompañantes de Alicia. – **_Dijo Misaki, continuando con la explicación.

– _**El único papel del posible acompañante de Alicia se decidió, el cual serías tú. – **_Finalizó Misaki, volviendo a rascar su nuca.

La curiosidad invadió a Ryotta.

– _**¿Q-Qué papel me tocó? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta, un poco insegura.

– _**Onee-chan hará el papel de 'El gato de Cheshire'. – **_Respondió Yami sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


	18. Decimoséptimo Capítulo

¡Hola a todos!~

En este capítulo, el cual tratará sobre el juego de rol; me basé en la canción de:

Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia. _(¡Si quieren __escúchenla para entender una parte del capítulo!)_

También en el libro original de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, claro que estarán ligeramente modificadas por mi.

Los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

¡Y disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 17

.

.

_Anteriormente…_

_– **¿Q-Qué papel me tocó? – **Preguntó Ryotta, un poco insegura._

_– **Onee-chan hará el papel de 'El gato de Cheshire'. – **Respondió Yami sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_~Después de 15 minutos~_

– _**¡Ni loca me pondré ese ridículo disfraz! – **_Gritó Ryotta, intentando escapar del agarre de Misaki; la cual la tenía arrastrado por el collar de su camisa hacia los vestíbulos.

Yami estaba detrás de ellas, mostrando con burla el disfraz que Ryotta tenía que llevar a causa de su papel de 'El gato de Cheshire'.

El disfraz trataba de una blusa de tirantes la cual le llegaría hasta por encima de su ombligo, en sus manos habría largas mangas por el brazo; mostrándose los hombros, en la zona de las manos habría guantes con forma de las patas de los gatos al igual que sus pies; también tendría una minifalda con unas calcetas que llegarían por encima de las rodillas.

Unas chicas seguían con estrellitas en sus ojos a Yami, Ryotta y Misaki; las cuales ellas serían las responsables del 'maquillaje' y algunos detalles de Ryotta.

– _**¡Prefiero ser un árbol, no me obliguen a ponerme esa cosa! – **_Suplicó Ryotta, mientras intentaba pararse con sus pies; pero Misaki era más fuerte y aun la seguía arrastrando.

– _**..Vamos Onee-chan.. Será divertido.. T-Hehe.. – **_ Yami rió maliciosamente.

Misaki llegó finalmente a los vestíbulos, justo antes de entrar; Ryotta colocó sus piernas en los lados de la puerta, negándose a entrar.

– _**¡Se los suplico, sí Hotaru descubre esto.. me lo recordará por el resto del año! – **_Gritó nuevamente Ryotta, haciendo mucho esfuerzo en que ninguna de sus piernas se resbalara de los lados de la puerta.

– _**¡Pfft, de acuerdo!, te daremos otra cosa para vestirte, ¿vale? – **_Preguntó Misaki con voz cansada, soltando delicadamente a Ryotta; dejándola en el suelo.

Ryotta suspiró aliviadamente y bajó sus piernas de la puerta.

– _**..Gracias chicas, sabía que ustedes lo entender- ¡MMMPPH! – **_Misaki rápidamente tapó la boca de Ryotta con su mano.

– _**¡Rápido, llévenla adentro de los vestíbulos y cierren con llave la puerta! – **_Gritó Misaki, mientras cargaba a Ryotta en su hombro; llevándola a la fuerza adentro de los vestíbulos.

– _**¡MMMMPPH! – **_

Las chicas entraron al vestíbulo junto con Misaki y Ryotta, riendo divertidamente, Yami entró al final; cerrando la puerta con llave con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Después de 10 minutos~_

El juego de rol ya estaba abierto; el nombre del juego atrajo a unos pequeños grupos de estudiantes tanto de primaria y de secundaria, pero no se animaban completamente a jugar, tan solo hablaban en grupos entre sí por las esquinas del edifcio.

Tsubasa estaba haciendo unos pequeños carteles hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

– _**¡Narumi! – **_Gritó Tsubasa con una sonrisa, dejando el cartel en el suelo y levantándose a ir con el susodicho el cual tenía acompañantes.

– _**¡Hola, Tsubasa-kun! – **_Saludó alegremente Narumi, al lado de él estaban Sumire y Ruka; los cuales son alumnos de la Clase Física, su clase se había decidido a hacer un café cosplay; por lo que Ruka estaba vestido con colores pasteles y con orejas de conejo, Sumire por otro lado también iba vestida de manera 'tierna', con unas orejas de gato.

– _**¿Vinieron a probar nuestro juego de rol? – **_Preguntó Tsubasa, con curiosidad.

Narumi asintió con su cabeza.

– _**¡Qué bien!, ya que serían los primeros… – **_Murmuró Tsubasa mientras un aura depresiva se veía alrededor de él.

– _**¡Huum, entonces.. ellos seguramente necesitan a alguien que lo pruebe primero para después poder pensarlo en jugarlo o no. – **_Susurró Narumi, señalando con su pulgar al grupo de chicos que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Tsubasa suspiró.

De repente se escuchó un grito.

– _**..¡YAAAAAMIIIIII! – **_Gritó una voz familiar.

Yami salió disparada del vestíbulo, con unos shorts en forma de calabaza en sus manos; al instante empezó a correr.

Detrás de ella salió Ryotta, la cual ya tenía su disfraz puesto; Ryotta quería ponerse los shorts de calabaza negros en vez de la falda que actualmente tiene puesta.

– _**¡Será mejor que corras, porque si te alcanzo.. te colgaré del pino más alto que encuentre! – **_Gritó Ryotta con su rostro totalmente rojo, empezando a correr detrás de Yami.

Ryotta ya tenía su disfraz puesto, los detalles que las chicas hicieron con Ryotta fueron:

Unas familiares orejas pelirrojas peinadas perfectamente para parecerse a las de un gato. Una delgada cola pelirroja con sus puntas negras, la cual también y esforzadamente fue cepillada para parecerse a la de un gato; incluyendo un pequeño moño negro en la punta. Unos familiares bigotes saltones de las mejillas de Ryotta, en su cuello había otro collar con un cascabel en el. Finalmente un sombrero negro en la cabeza de Ryotta, la cual mostraba sus orejas pelirrojas.

Ryotta corrió detrás de Yami, casi pisándole los talones; rodeando a algunos alumnos los cuales se sorprendieron por la apariencia de la pelirroja.

– _**Si los quieres.. Ven por ellos. – **_Susurró Yami con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole los shorts en forma de calabaza enfrente de Ryotta.

– _**..T-Tu.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta con voz irritada, empezando a acercarse lentamente hacia Yami, cada paso que avanzaba Ryotta, era cada paso que retrocedía Yami.

Yami chocó contra alguien, cayendo de espaldas y soltando los shorts a unos metros delante de ella.

Ryotta vio esto como una oportunidad.

Ryotta empezó a correr hacia Yami, saltándola de un brinco tal cual gato y aterrizó justo enfrente de los shorts; tomándolos con sus dos guantes de gato al instante.

Ryotta volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro, mostrando su lengua burlonamente.

– _**¡Más suerte para la próxima! –**_ Gritó Ryotta, agitando su cola pelirroja.

Ryotta estuvo a punto de volver a correr, pero alguien la embistió; cargándola y abrazándola cálidamente, pero sin misericordia.

– _**¡Kyaa~ , mi Ry-chan está creciendo! – **_Gritó Narumi como niña mientras juntaba su mejilla contra la de Ryotta.

Ryotta colocó sus dos guantes de gatos en el rostro de Narumi, alejándolo de ella como siempre.

– _**¡Tus patitas son tan suaves! – **_Gritó Narumi, sintiendo el suave algodón de los guantes de Ryotta en su rostro.

– _**¡Cada vez que haces 'eso', mi falda se eleva; así que bájame! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras bajaba sus orejas y su rostro nuevamente se teñía de rojo.

Narumi recibió un coscorrón, de parte de Tsubasa.

– _**Narumi-sensei.. creo que Tono-sempai ya te está pasando sus manías, ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó Tsubasa con una forzosa sonrisa y una venita en su frente.

– _**¿Yoo?, Pfft, claro que noo.. él es más confiado de lo que parece. – **_Canturreó Narumi, mientras Ryotta pataleaba en sus brazos.

Narumi bajó a Ryotta delicadamente, Ryotta al sentir el suelo corrió detrás de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa palmeó la cabeza de Ryotta, sonriendo cálidamente.

– _**¡Hohoho, Azura-san vestida 'así', te tomaría fotos si tuviera una cámara en este mismo instante! – **_Comentó Sumire, riendo burlonamente.

– _**T-Tú también tienes que hacer el cosplay de un gato, así que estamos en el mismo barco.. – **_Dijo Ryotta mientras fruncía sus cejas, dando un paso adelante.

– _**La dice la que tiene el ombligo descubierto, ¡Qué desvergonzada niña! – **_Dijo Sumire sonriendo de oreja a oreja, poniendo una mano en su cadera.

– _**¡P-pero yo ni siquiera quería vestirme de esta manera! – **_Respondió Ryotta mientras sus mejillas empezaron a arder de la vergüenza.

Por lo tanto; Ruka estaba en su mundo, observando a Ryotta mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y empezaba a sentir ligeras punzadas en su pecho; su respiración de un momento a otro se hizo un poco rápida.

Narumi al observar esto, deslizó una sonrisa ladina.

– _**Tendré que meterme más en el personaje del gato de Cheshire si quiero que cuando acompañe a alguien, valga la pena.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, viéndose a sí misma; bajando su cabeza.

– _**¡Tienes razón Ry-chan!, ¿Ruka-kun qué piensas sobre esto? – **_Preguntó Narumi, mientras se agachaba levemente hacia él.

Después de unos segundos, Ruka notó que alguien le había hecho una pregunta.

– _**..¿E-Eh? – **_Susurró Ruka, mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rosa.

– _**¿Qué piensas sobre esto, Nogi-san? – **_Repitió Ryotta la pregunta de Narumi amablemente.

Ruka se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar al sentir las miradas penetrantes de Sumire, Ryotta, Tsubasa y Narumi.

– _**..¿Q-Qué.. en q-qué.. pien.. pienso d-de ti?.. – **_Preguntó Ruka mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaron a arder al rojo vivo, sintiéndose totalmente nervioso sin saber la razón del por qué.

Sumire, Ryotta, Tsubasa y Narumi se acercaron levemente, curiosos por lo que Ruka podría decir en ese momento.

Ryotta deslizó una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Ruka por poco le salieran 'humo' por sus orejas.

– _**Haa~, dejémoslo así, Ry-chan. – **_Dijo Tsubasa con unas pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos, al igual que Sumire.

Ryotta ladeó su cabeza, notablemente confusa.

– _**¡Qué niño más sincero..!~ – **_Susurró Sumire con unos pequeños corazones en sus ojos verdes mientras Narumi palmeaba la espalda de Ruka suavemente.

Misaki apareció de la nada, tomando de la cola pelirroja de Ryotta; jalándola hacia ella.

– _**¿Dónde te habías metido?, ¡estuve buscándote por siglos!.. – **_Dijo Misaki, mientras tomaba los hombros de Ryotta; asegurándose de que no volvería a escapar nuevamente.

Misaki se dio cuenta de las recientes presencias en ese momento.

– _**¡Oh, chicos!; ¿Qué les traen por acá? –**_ Preguntó Misaki en tono divertido, mientras cepillaba con sus manos el cabello carmín de Ryotta, la cual se sintió relajada y a gusto al tacto.

– _**Venimos a probar su juego de roleo. – **_Contestó Narumi alegremente, empujando levemente a Sumire a Ruka hacia delante de él.

– _**¡Pasen por aquí, les daremos las instrucciones antes de comenzar! – **_Dijo Misaki cordialmente, invitándoles a pasar por la carpa del laberinto, donde era la entrada hacia este.

Misaki iba vestida de una carta, literalmente; ya que así serían los guardianes de la Reina de Corazones.

– _**¡I-Iré a cambiar esta falda!, c-con su permiso.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mostrando los shorts en forma de calabaza, antes de correr hacia el vestíbulo.

.

.

Mientras Ryotta entraba al vestíbulo, encontró a Yami, la cual iba vestida de la Reina de Corazones.

– _**¡Pftt, t-te vez como una mini reina! – **_Susurró Ryotta, tapando su boca con sus guantes de gato; soltando una pequeña risita.

Yami sonrió divertidamente.

– _**¡Será mejor que ya te cambies! por qué.. quizá tú podrías ser la acompañante de ese amigo rubio tuyo. – **_Dijo Yami, mientras se ponía labial rojo en sus pequeños labios; dándole un aspecto de elegancia ya que ella hará el papel de la reina.

– _**¿De Nogi-san?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta ladeando su cabeza, mientras se bajaba su falda para ponerse los shorts en forma de calabaza.

Yami asintió, haciendo muecas divertidas en el espejo.

Ryotta se acercó a ella, acompañándola a hacer muecas graciosas en el espejo.

Las dos niñas soltaron una risa simultáneamente.

– _**¡Ry-chan, Yami-chan; vengan ya se elegirán a los acompañantes! – **_Se escuchó un grito, proveniente de Misaki.

– _**¡D-Demos nuestro esfuerzo! – **_Dijo Ryotta con un poco de vergüenza subiendo una de sus patitas hacia arriba.

Yami la imitó subiendo su mano de igual manera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~En la entrada del laberinto~_

– _**Muy bien ustedes, ya saben las reglas y el qué hacer, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Tsubasa, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Sumire y Ruka asintieron con su cabeza, como el laberiento tenía cuatro caminos, cuatro personas podían jugar a la vez; en este caso Sumire, Ruka y Narumi.

– _**Excelente, mete tu mano en ese pequeño cajón; ¡sin mirar, eh! – **_Dijo Tsubasa, guiando a sus 'Alicias' hacia un mueble que tenía un agujero encima de este.

Sumire metió su mano en el mueble, sintiendo varios trozos de papel; sucesivamente Ruka y finalmente Narumi.

– _**¡Tomen un papel de ahí y el nombre que les salga serán sus nuevos acompañantes! – **_Explicó el Sombrero Loco.

Las Alicias abrieron sus papeles.

Narumi pensó en algo interesante y se acercó a Ruka.

– _**¡Ruka-kun mira! – **_Señaló Narumi hacia el techo de la carpa.

Ruka volteó hacia arriba, sin darle tiempo para ver su papel.

Narumi cambió los papeles rápidamente.

– _**..¿Qué miro? – **_Preguntó Ruka un poco confundido.

– _**Mi dedo. – **_Respondió Narumi con una sonrisa ladina.

– _**..Muy gracioso.. – **_Susurró Ruka con una vena en su frente, mientras abría su papel para finalmente leerlo.

– _**Muy bien chicos, díganme que nombres les tocaron a cada uno! – **_Pidió Tsubasa amablemente.

– '_**el Conejo Blanco' – **_Susurró Sumire con unas pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos, preguntándose si su acompañante sería o no atractivo.

– '_**el Gato de Cheshire' – **_Susurró Ruka, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa.

– '_**La Oruga Azul' – **_Susurró Narumi, sonriendo con maldad por lo que acababa de hacer.

– _**¡Excelente, escojan uno de los cuatro caminos, recuerden que cada uno elegirá su camino! – **_Explicó el Sombrero Loco, abriéndoles la carpa nuevamente. _**– Sus acompañantes les están esperando. – **_Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Sumire, Ruka y Narumi entraron en el laberinto, el cual alrededor de ellos había bastantes pinos oscuros de cartón, al igual que varios tipos de plantas.

' !_Primeras tres Alicias, repito; primeras tres Alicias!' _Se escuchó una voz, indicándoles a todos a estar en sus posiciones en el laberinto gigante.

Los tres caminaron por el camino de piedras de aquel misterioso bosque.

– _**Humm, al parecer se esforzaron mucho por esto. – **_Susurró Narumi al ver como la niebla se acumulaba entre los pinos de cartón, dándole un aspecto intimidante; los niños asintieron sus cabezas, dándole la razón a Narumi.

Después de caminar por un buen rato, llegaron hacia el final del pasillo; donde estaba dividido en 4 caminos de distintos colores.

El 1er camino era de rojo, el 2ndo camino era de azul, el 3er camino era de verde y finalmente el 4rto camino era de amarillo.

Cada color tiene su propia historia, y finales de las Alicias respectivas.

– _**Elegiré el camino de azul.. ¡Espero que mi 'Conejo Blanco' sea fenomenal!~ – **_Dijo Sumire con estrellitas en sus ojos, empezando a caminar por ese sendero el cual el paisaje estaba azulado.

– _**Humm, entonces.. ¡Elegiré el camino verde! – **_Dijo Narumi, empezando a caminar por aquel sendero, el cual el paisaje era verdoso.

Ruka lo pensó por unos momentos entre el Rojo o Amarillo.

– _**Mm.. Me imagino que elegiré el camino Rojo. – **_Susurró Ruka, empezando a caminar en el sendero, el cual el paisaje era rojoso.

.

_(Con Sumire y su Acompañante)_

Mientras Sumire caminaba por el camino de azul, todo el ambiente era de color azul; cada vez que Sumire iba avanzando los pinos desaparecían para volverse paredes de cemento, Sumire había entrado a un 'pueblo', en el pueblo había algunas personas claramente del juego que hablaban animadamente entre sí.

– _**Disculpe, Ma'am; ¿Acaso usted es Alicia? – **_Preguntó un chico, de cabello ondulado y de rubio claro y ojos de iris oscuros; el chico venía vestido elegantemente y tenía unas orejas blancas en su cabello.

– _**¡Sí que soy Alicia! – **_Gritó Sumire con corazones en sus ojos, lanzándose a los brazos de aquel chico.

– _**Me presentare; soy el Conejo Blanco, vuestro objetivo será el de encontrar la fiesta de té del Sombrerero Loco, tendremos que pasar por varios retos para completarlo. – **_Explicó el chico, bajando delicadamente a Sumire.

Sumire asentía con su cabeza, totalmente embobada por el chico.

– _**Le recuerdo, que no solamente tendremos que escapar de la Reina de Corazones, Ma'am. – **_Susurró el chico mientras, veía el reloj colgado de su manga.

Sumire despertó de su trance.

– _**¿A qué te refieres? – **_Preguntó Sumire.

– _**Elegiste a la 2nda Alicia, la cual hace mucho tiempo atrás.. hipnotizó a este pueblo con su hipnótico canto, pero todo lo que esa Alicia pensaba era en la gobernación del pueblo a causa de su canto, subiéndole el ego descaradamente. Un día, esa Alicia desquiciada estuvo al borde de la locura; encantado por el color rojo. Tanto, que se suicidó disparándose en su cabeza con un revólver. – **_Explicó el Conejo Blanco, sonriendo inocentemente.

Sumire estaba petrificada totalmente.

– _**Justo en el sitio que estas parada, fue el lugar donde la 2nda Alicia se suicidó.. – **_Murmuró el chico, poniendo una voz lenta y profunda apropósito.

– _**¡GYYYAH! – **_Chilló Sumire antes de saltar de donde estaba parada.

– _**Pero bueno, debemos de cuidarnos de la 2nda Alicia.. quizá esté rondando por aquí. – **_Susurró el chico antes de continuar caminando por la masa de 'ciudadanos' que se reían levemente por su amigo que era bastante bueno actuando.

Sumire siguió al Conejo Blanco, totalmente asustada.

.

_(Con Ruka y su Acompañante.)_

Ruka caminaba por el camino de rojo, el cual el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo, pero con más pinos de cartón.

Ruka escuchó una risa arriba de él, después subió la mirada hacia una rama de un árbol grande.

En aquella rama estaba el Gato de Cheshire, donde veía con curiosidad a su Alicia.

– _**¿A-Azura-san? – **_Preguntó Ruka, un poco inseguro.

Aquel gato bajó de un brinco desde el árbol, quedándose frente a frente con su Alicia.

– _**¡Bienvenido a nuestro hermoso país, mis amigos dicen que soy el gato de Cheshire, pero dime Cheshire! – **_Saludó Ryotta, deslizando una larga sonrisa mientras sus orejas bajaban y subían repetidas veces.

'_Oh.. Azura-san debe estar centrada en su papel de Cheshire..'_ Pensó Ruka, al ver la inusual sonrisa visiblemente forzada de Ryotta.

– _**S-Soy.. Alicia. – **_Se presentó Ruka, un poco tímido.

– _**Aquí todos nosotros te conocemos, Alicia. – **_Dijo Ryotta extendiendo sus patas de un lado a otro.

De repente Ryotta desapareció de la vista de Ruka.

– _**..¡A-Azura-san..!, ¿Dónde e-estas? – **_Preguntó Ruka al instante, viendo a todas las direcciones posibles.

– _**..Yami me regaló unos dulces que pueden hacerme invisible.. dijo que era para que hiciera bien mi papel de Cheshire.. – **_Susurró una voz, cerca de Ruka.

Ruka suspiró aliviadamente mientras asentía.

Cheshire volvió a aparecer en la rama del árbol.

– _**Elegiste a la 1era Alicia, la cual fue la primera persona en entrar a este loco país; esa Alicia no le pareció gustarle tanto estar en este lugar, al parecer a Alicia tampoco le gustaban a las personas por qué.., bueno, ella inició una masacre en el pueblo, si no fuera por nosotros; ella hubiera matado a la 2nda Alicia, ¿puedes creerlo?.. – **_Preguntó Cheshire, agitando su cola divertidamente.

Ruka se sintió nervioso, él ya sabía que esa historia era parte del juego de rol; pero de todas maneras Ryotta le daba una pizca de suspenso.

– _**Al final.. tuvimos que deshacernos de ella, ya sabes.. las Alicias rotas no sirven aquí; así que.. la 1era Alicia fue encerrada entre la maleza de lo más profundo de este bosque, pagando cada uno de sus macabros pecados. – **_Finalizó Cheshire, desapareciendo nuevamente para después reaparecer a un lado de Ruka.

– _**Nuestro objetivo será escapar de este bosque.. la 1era Alicia escapó de su jaula hace tiempo, sería una verdadera pena si ella te descubriera en su territorio.. ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó Cheshire deslizando otra gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ruka tragó saliva.

'_Azura-san realmente se volvió profesional en cuestión de minutos..' _Pensó Ruka antes de asentir con su cabeza.

Chesire empezó a caminar por el sendero rojo, al lado de ella estaba un nervioso Ruka.

.

_(Con Narumi y su Acompañante.)_

Narumi caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero verde, junto con su acompañante, hablando entre sí animadamente.

– …_**Y después le dije, ósea no; primero traga antes de hablar. – **_Finalizó la Oruga Azul, la cual era un chico de cabello corto de color ceniza y ojos de un color verde claro, sobre estos tenía unos lentes.

– _**¡PFFT!, ¿enserio te dijo eso? – **_Preguntó Narumi, mientras un aura de corazones y flores salía de su alrededor, usando su Alicia de la Feromonas en el chico.

– _**¡Si, y desp– Oh.. espera, ya llegamos hasta este punto del bosque.. Nee, te explicaré mientras caminamos. – **_Dijo la Oruga Azul, sonriendo divertidamente; saliéndose totalmente de su papel a causa de la Alicia de Narumi.

– _**Este es el camino al castillo de la 3era Alicia, la 3era Alicia era hermosa y tenía una voz angelical; con eso logró conquistar a todo el reino verde, esa Alicia fue cegada por el poder que tenía sobre todo su pueblo. Pero un día, la hermosura de la 3era Alicia desapareció por completo, cambiándola por espeluznantes pesadillas; la cual veía a su propio cuerpo podrido; Nadie supo nada más de ella.. – **_Finalizó la Oruga Azul su explicación.

Narumi asentía con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

– _**Nuestro objetivo será escapar de este camino, pero eso significaría pasar por el castillo; teniendo en cuenta que la Reina de Corazones nos puede atrapar si no nos apuramos. – **_Explicó nuevamente la oruga azul.

– _**Entonces.. mientras use mi Alicia, este juego será pan comido. – **_Susurró Narumi, sonriendo maliciosamente.

– _**¿Dijiste algo? – **_Preguntó el chico.

Narumi negó con su cabeza y siguieron caminando, siguiendo el camino verdoso que los llevaría al castillo de la 3era Alicia.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto afuera del laberinto~_

Al parecer el juego resultó ser bastante misterioso, tanto que atrajo la atención de más alumnos de diferentes secciones; formando una gran fila para jugar el juego de rol.

El tiempo de espera sería de 15 o 20 minutos cada juego, de cuatro personas.

Ya habían pasado exactamente 15 minutos, por el que en cualquier momento; las Alicias podrían ganar o ser capturados por la Reina de Corazones.

.

_~Dentro del laberinto~_

Sumire y el Conejo Blanco caminaron por las calles del pueblo de cartón; Sumire seguía asustada acerca de la historia, sin tener en cuenta que solo era un juego de rol.

De repente se escucha una melodía.

– _**¡La 2nda Alicia está cerca, corre! – **_Dijo el Conejo Blanco, empezando a correr.

– _**¡E-Espera no me dejes con esa loca! – **_Gritó Sumire lloriqueando; mientras perseguía al Conejo Blanco.

.

.

Ruka escuchó como unas ramas crujían detrás de ellos, Chesire se volteó sobre sí mismo; agitando su cola con suavidad.

– _**..Qué pena.. La 1era Alicia no está para nada contenta por nuestra presencia, Alicia. – **_Susurró Chesire, colocando una de sus esponjosas patas en su barbilla.

Ruka sintió un escalofrió en su columna y volteo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Había una mujer que estaba vestida de una armadura, en uno de sus brazos estaba una espada; la cual en la punta de esta estaba pintada de un líquido carmín; en realidad, todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabello goteaba ese espantoso líquido rojo.

– _**Os presentaré; Alicia te presento a la 1er Alicia, la cual es la responsable de la masacre del pueblo. – **_Comentó Chesire, mientras desaparecía.

– _**¡MUERE, ALICIA! – **_Gritó la mujer, tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar incluso afuera del laberinto; la 1era Alicia se dirigió a toda velocidad a Ruka, el cual solo pudo reaccionar corriendo como alma en pena.

La 1era Alicia tomó a Ruka del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a ella amenzadoramente.

Ruka estaba totalmente petrificado.

La 1era Alicia relamió sus labios mientras apuntaba la espada colocándola en el cuello de Ruka.

De repente la 1era Alicia soltó a Ruka bruscamente aunque este cayó parado, mientras era jalada hacia atrás por nada menos que la cola de Chesire; haciéndola caer de espaldas.

– _**¡Vamos Alicia, no hay tiempo; la fiesta de té comenzará muy pronto! – **_Dijo Chesire, sonriendo con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Ruka despabiló y volteo sobre sí mismo, con intenciones de correr pero, después recordó algo.

Ruka nuevamente volteó sobre sí mismo, dirigiéndose a Chesire; el cual planeaba una batalla épica con la 1era Alicia, pero Ruka la detuvo tomando la pata esponjosa de Chesire y arrastrándolo con él mientras corrían los dos.

– _**¡E-Eh, aún no eh terminado con la 1era Alicia! – **_Gritó Chesire, intentando detenerse; pero en realidad Ryotta nunca esperó esa acción por parte de Ruka, Ruka la ignoraba mientras aún seguían corriendo.

Ryotta volteó sobre su hombro, viendo como la furiosa mujer se dirigía a máxima velocidad hacia ellos.

– _**¡Olvida lo que dije antes, corre como nunca! – **_Gritó Chesire, empezando a correr a misma velocidad que Ruka; incluso rebasándolo por un par de talones.

.

.

Narumi estaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo de cartón, el cual estaba perfectamente adaptado al ambiente; haciéndolo ver más realista.

De repente tres cartas aparecieron enfrente de Narumi y la Oruga Azul.

Narumi volteó su cabeza sobre sí mismo, topándose con tres cartas más; y detrás de ellas había una pequeña figura.

– _**¡Córtenle la cabeza! – **_Gritó Yami o mejor dicho, la Reina de Corazones señalando a Narumi con su mano.

Las cartas o 'Misakis' se abalanzaron sobre Narumi, inmovilizándolo por completo.

– _**Mi acompañante es todo un traicionero.. – **_Susurró Narumi, bajando su cabeza levemente mientras suspiraba; apenas dándose cuenta de que la Oruga Azul había salido corriendo sin decir ninguna palabra antes de que las cartas aparecieran.

Las cartas se colocaron una soga alrededor de las muñecas de Alicia, colocándolas detrás de su espalda.

Una de las cartas dio un leve empujón a Alicia, haciendo que este avanzara con tranquilidad.

Después de unos segundos que las cartas y Alicia se fuera; la Reina de Corazones sacó un pequeño Walky Talky; llevándoselo hacia enfrente de su boca.

– _**Narumi fue capturado, recuerden chicos; ¡a por ese chico rubio y la chica de cabello verde! – **_Yami dio la señal, la Alicia de verde había acabado su camino.

Apagó su Walky Talky y después sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se estiraba a sí misma.

– _**¡Adoro este papel! – **_Murmuró Yami con burla.

.

.

Sumire y el conejo Blanco llegaron al final del pasillo, entrando a un bosque de cartón azul.

La melodía se escuchaba más y más fuerte a cada paso que ellos daban.

Después de correr sin dirección alguna, se toparon con un punto muerto.

– _**Ops.. Creo que elegiste el camino incorrecto, Ma'am.. – **_Susurró el Conejo, tocando la pared de cartón sin encontrar una salida alguna.

– _**¿¡M-Moriré a-aquí?! – **_Gritó Sumire, mientras veía hacia todos los lados posbiles; buscando una salida por lo menos.

– _**¡V-Vallamos de-de regreso, seguramente hay otro camino! –**_ Susurró Sumire mientras su corazón saltaba de su pecho por el miedo y la presión.

– _**Una vez que llegas a un punto muerto, automáticamente.. pierdes el juego, Alicia. – **_Susurró el Conejo Blanco, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sumire se petrificó.

De repente se escucharon balazos de un revolver; los cuales parecieran que eran disparados hacia su dirección.

– _**¡G-GYAAAH, NO NONONONO! – **_Gritó Sumire totalmente asustada mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Alguien la tomó de los brazos; Sumire volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro lentamente.

Eran los guardianes de la Reina de Corazones; las cartas.

El Conejo Blanco se despidió mostrando su reloj de bolsillo en su mano, antes de salir corriendo hacia una madriguera y lanzarse a ella; desapareciendo de la vista de Sumire.

– _**¡Llévenla con la otra Alicia!, y preparen la guillotina.. hoy tendremos dos cabezas. – **_Susurró la Reina de Corazones, mientras colocaba un pequeño abanico enfrente de su boca; mostrando las largas pestañas de sus ojos con picardía.

.

.

~_Mientras tanto con Ruka y su acompañante_~

Ruka y Cheshire corrieron por varios caminos, la 1era Alicia dejó de seguirlos desde hace unos minutos; Ruka encontró una pequeña puerta al final del pasillo.

– _**Azu- Cheshire, ¿Acaso es esa puerta la salida de este lugar? – **_Preguntó Ruka, apuntando con su mano aquella puerta; caminando hacia ella.

– _**Quizás lo sea, quizá no lo sea. –**_ Respondió Cheshire, subiendo y bajando sus orejas juguetonamente.

Ruka ya estaba en frente de la puerta, tomó el picaporte de esta y la giró sobre sí mismo; abriéndola lentamente; la puerta tenía un vacio oscuro; casi un abismo.

– _**Nos vemos pronto, Alicia. – **_Se despidió Cheshire, antes de empujar a Ruka hacia la puerta, cerrándola con una sonrisa.

– _**¡AAAAAAAH! – **_Gritó Ruka, mientras sentía como se deslizaba entre la oscuridad; sin poder detenerse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de uno segundos más, Ruka aterrizó en el suelo, dándose un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

– _**¡Gh, eso dolió..! – **_Murmuró antes de levantar su vista; encontrándose una gran mesa y sillas alrededor de esta; encima de ellas estaban el Conejo Blanco el que bebía elegantemente una taza de té, al lado de él estaba el Sombrerero Loco el cual jugaba con las finas plumas de su sombrero, después seguidamente del Sombrero estaba Cheshire bebiendo una taza de té con leche, sonriendo levemente.

– _**¡Oh Alicia, por poco y llegas tarde! –**_Gritó Tsubasa o el Sombrero Loco, parándose de su lugar mientras lanzaba la taza detrás de él.

– _**..¿Dónde estoy? –**_ Preguntó Ruka, observando hacia los lados; realmente el laberinto que los de la Clase A.S había trabajado era muy grande.

– _**Estas a tiempo para la fiesta de té, amigo mío. – **_Contestó el Conejo Blanco, dándole un sorbo a su tasa.

Ruka, totalmente inseguro de el qué hacer; se sentó junto a Cheshire.

– _**Eres la única Alicia que salió con vida, ya que las otras dos fueron capturadas por la Reina de Corazones.. Realmente no pensaron en sus decisiones, ahora están pagando sus consecuencias. – **_Susurró Cheshire, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa.

– _**Cheshire, baja tus codos de MI mesa. – **_Dijo el Sombrerero Loco lanzándole una cuchara a Cheshire, el cual la desvió con una de sus patas hasta que esta impactara en el rostro del Conejo Blanco.

– _**Deberías ser más cortes con tus invitados especiales, con ese sombrero pareces vagabundo; amigo mío. – **_Murmuró Cheshire, subiéndose a la mesa.

– _**Ooh, ¿qué pasa Cheshire, acaso no hay más Alicias con las cual puedas espantar con tu disfraz barato? – **_Preguntó el Conejo Blanco, revisando su reloj de bolsillo.

– _**Conejito, tu no necesitas un disfraz para espantar; créemelo. – **_Contestó Cheshire, empezando a desaparecer en el aire; mostrando solo su sonrisa ladina.

Ruka soltó una pequeña risita.

– _**..Vaya, si el gato vino de tan 'buen' humor. – **_Susurró el Sombrero Loco, antes de toser forzosamente. _**– *Cough* Muy bien, Alicia; ya que al parecer ya no recibiremos más invitados; ya que ellos fueron atrapados por una horrenda y espantosa– **_Alguien interrumpió al Sombrero Loco.

Se escuchó una marcha, acercándose más y más.

– _**Hablando de la reina de roma.. – **_Susurró Cheshire, volviendo a reaparecer al lado de Ruka.

– _**Alicia, ocúltate debajo de la mesa. – **_Dijo el Conejo Blanco, Ruka obedeció; lanzándose debajo de la mesa la cual lo ocultaba los manteles sobre esta.

Eran nada más ni menos que la Reina de Corazones con sus guardianes, marchando hacia la mesa.

– _**Buenos días, tardes, noches.. Ma'am. –**_ Saludó el Conejo Blanco, tan cordial como siempre; el Sombrero Loco se quitó su sombrero agachando levemente su cabeza.

Cheshire solamente colocó sus pies sobre la mesa.

– _**Dónde está ella. – **_Ordenó saber la Reina de Corazones.

– _**¿Quién es 'ella'? – **_Preguntó Cheshire, tomando con sus patas una taza de té.

– _**Alicia. – **_Respondió la Reina, su voz iba cambiando a una totalmente irritada.

– _**Ooh, tal vez lo sabemos.. pero quizá no sabemos mucho. –**_Contestó Cheshire, agitando su cola de un lado a otro.

El Sombrero Loco solamente sonrió mientras ponía unos cubitos de azúcar en su té.

– _**¡Dónde está Alicia, gato descarado! – **_Gritó la Reina de Corazones, acercándose a la mesa amenazadoramente.

Cheshire se levantó de su silla, saltando hacia la mesa esquivando los bocadillos que había sobre esta, después camino sigilosamente hacia la Reina.

– '_**Gato descarado', ¿eh?.. – **_Susurró Cheshire, ensanchando su sonrisa. _**– Si nos disculpa, Ma'am; estábamos en medio de una fiesta de té. Así que con todo nuestro más humilde respeto… – **_Continuo Cheshire, bajando su cabeza mostrando 'respeto' hacia la Reina. _**– …puede meter su nariz en otra cosa que no le importe. – **_Finalizó Cheshire, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Uno de los guardias de cartas levantó su espada, pero la reina la detuvo levantando su mano; sin apartar su mirada contra la de Cheshire.

– _**Tranquilo, Cheshire.. Comete unos Whiskas. – **_Comentó la Reina o mejor dicho Yami, saliéndose completamente de su papel.

Ese comentario nadie se lo espero, incluyendo a Ryotta; la cual le siguió el juego.

– _**Mejor regrésate con Charlie y su fábrica de Chocolates, **__**Oompa Loompa enana. **__**– **_Contestó Ryotta, también saliéndose de su papel del gato de Cheshire.

– _**..Ch-Chicas.. – **_Susurró el Sombrero Loco o mejor dicho Tsubasa, en tono de regaño; Yami y Ryotta lo ignoraron.

– _**Oh-no. no. no. ¿Acaso tú me llamaste así? – **_Preguntó Yami, con voz de niña mimada; empujando levemente a Ryotta totalmente jugando.

– _**Pues el aire no habla por sí solo, ¿o sí? – **_Contestó Ryotta, regresándole cariñosamente el empujón; fingiendo tener una pelea.

Definitivamente las chicas se salieron de sus papeles y empezaron a discutir entre ellas.

– _**..¡Yami, Ryotta! – **_Gritó Tsubasa, empezándose molestar mientras se paraba de la mesa para dirigirse hacia las dos chicas; colocándose entre ellas.

Ruka salió debajo de la mesa, confuso por lo que estaba pasando; después entendió la situación e intentó también a ayudar a Tsubasa.

– _**..A-Azura-san.. Yami-chan.. Paren de pelear. – **_Dijo Ruka en voz baja, acercándose a las chicas.

–_**¡Tú qué.. güera metiche! – **_Preguntó Yami, esta vez ella ya estaba burlándose realmente y no en su papel.

Tsubasa rió levemente por ese apodo, Ryotta descubrió esto.

– _**¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Vagabundo. – **_Dijo Ryotta, mientras estiraba las plumas del sombrero de Tsubasa; haciendo que Tsubasa por poco se resbalara.

– _**¡Mooi, ustedes se estpan saliendo completamente de sus papeles; mocosas! – **_Gritó Tsubasa, mientras intentaba atrapar a Ryotta la cual rápidamente se bajó de la mesa; corriendo hacia la supuesta salida del laberinto; Yami la siguió pisándole sus talones.

Ruka estaba divirtiéndose con esa escena, ignorando el extraño apodo que Yami le había dicho.

Tsubasa suspiró pesadamente, mientras se volteaba sobre sí mismo para ver a Ruka.

– _**Lo lamento, me imagino que hasta aquí termina este turno.. – **_Susurró Tsubasa, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

Ruka solamente deslizó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**Esta bien, me divertí de todas maneras. – **_Dijo Ruka, empezando a caminar hacia la salida del laberinto, con la intención de seguir a Yami y a Ryotta.

Los guardianes se quitaron sus mascaras, mostrando a unas exhaustas Misakis.

– _**Niños.. –**_Susurró Misaki suspirando levemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto afuera del laberinto~_

Cuando Ryotta salió de la carpa, descubrió que había un mar de gente haciendo cola para jugar el juego.

– _**..Woow.. Ni siquiera pasó más de 15 minutos que abrimos el juego.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, observando a su alrededor.

Sintió como alguien le jalaba su cola pelirroja, estirándola hacia atrás.

Ryotta volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro, descubriendo a Yami quien tenía sus manos alrededor de su cola gatuna.

– _**Onee-chan, ese niño rubio, la chica peli verde y la señorita ya salieron del laberinto, al final parece que ellos perdieron. – **_Dijo Yami, sonriendo radiantemente mientras soltaba la cola de Ryotta.

– _**¿La señori– Oh.. ¿Narumi? – **_Preguntó Ryotta, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Yami asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa.

– _**¡Chicaaas! – **_Gritó una voz, la cual era la de Tsubasa.

Las dos voltearon su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**Aún tenemos bastante trabajo por hacer.. – **_Dijo Tsubasa, señalando detrás de él la multitud de gente que esperaba impacientemente a jugar.

Ryotta suspiró cansadamente.

– _**Este será un día largo. – **_Susurró Ryotta para después caminar junto con Yami nuevamente hacia el laberinto.

.

.

.

.

Desde lo lejos del edificio, un hombre observaba cada mínimo movimiento de Ryotta; sonriendo socarronamente.


	19. Decimoctavo Capítulo

Capítulo 18

Ryotta y sus compañeros de clase sí que tenían muchos clientes, por lo que pasaron casi toda la mañana atendiéndolos.

Ryotta estaba en el baño, con la excusa que se iba a remojar un poco la cara para estar más activa.

La pelirroja tenía sus manos en los lados opuestos del lavabo.

– _**Gh.. *Toser* .. *Toser* .. – **_Ryotta escupió un poco de saliva por el esfuerzo que involuntariamente su garganta hacia por la irritación que sentía en el interior de ella.

Ryotta se limpió su boca con la manga de sus patitas de gato; respirando con un poco de rapidez.

– _**..Creo que mis pulmones no están del todo bien. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, viendo su reflejo en el gran espejo que tenía enfrente de ella.

El reflejo mostraba una pelirroja muy pálida.

– _**¿Acaso.. estaré enferma? – **_Se preguntó Ryotta a sí misma con preocupación.

Al instante un repentino ataque de tos hizo que nuevamente agachara su vista al lavabo.

– _**¡..*Toser*, *Toser* .. *Toser*..! – **_Ryotta esta vez se quitó sus guantes de gato; tapándose su boca finalmente con sus manos.

.

.

*Knock* *Knock*

– _**Onee-chan, ¿Estás bien?, escuché de Tsubasa-sempai que se sentías mal. – **_Se escuchó una pequeña voz, preocupada.

Ryotta respiró profundamente, después tragó saliva.

– _**Estoy bien, Yami-chan; solamente fui a remojarme la cara.. ¡Fue realmente agotador el juego de rol!, ¿No? – **_Respondió Ryotta, con voz animada; pero su rostro decía lo contrario.

Se escuchó un suspiro detrás de la puerta.

– _**¡Si, tienes razón! – **_Respondió Yami, volviendo a poner su voz energética de siempre.

Ryotta sonrió levemente, mientras se volvía a poner sus guantes de gato.

Después abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Yami con una sonrisa.

– _**Será mejor que regresemos, quizá Misaki-san y Tsubasa-sempai necesiten ayuda. – **_Dijo Ryotta en voz baja, empezando a caminar pero sintió como una mano tomaba su guante de gato.

Ryotta volteó sobre su hombro, ladeando su cabeza por extrañez.

– _**Tsubasa-sempai también me dijo que descansaras, trabajaste muy duro este día, Onee-chan. – **_Dijo Yami con una leve sonrisa, empezando a caminar también sin solar el guante de gato de Ryotta.

Ryotta soltó una pequeña risita antes de caminar junto con Yami dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la zona donde estaba el laberinto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryotta y Yami ya estaban afuera de la carpa del laberinto, aún había personas que quería jugar el juego de rol; por lo que estaba una gran fila de gente, justo en la entrada de la carpa.

Ryotta y Yami estaban sentadas en una esquina, mientras Yami jugaba con las orejas de Ryotta; bajándolas y subiéndolas con curiosidad.

– _**Onee-chan, estas cosas se sienten como si fueran reales.. – **_ Susurró Yami, dándole un ligero estirón a una oreja pelirroja; confirmándose que esta no se desprendía de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Ryotta lanzó un quejido inaudible, pero después sonrió levemente; Si, ella aun recuerda como su Alicia del Lobo se activó involuntariamente..

.

~_Antes de salir de los vestíbulos, hace dos horas_~

Ryotta estaba en un pequeño cuarto con las cortinas cerradas, las cuales eran la salida y entrada de esta; ella poniéndose su disfraz, ya que Misaki le quitó toda su ropa antes de cerrar las cortinas, y si no salía vestida con el disfraz; no saldría con nada.

Ryotta se observó en el espejo; preocupada por lo relevador que sería su disfraz; exactamente en su abdomen.

Su abdomen tenía varios cardenales de color azul-purpura oscuro y cicatrices alrededor de esta, debajo de una costilla había una cicatriz visiblemente más grande que las demás, encima de que estaba cosida.

– _**Tsk.. ¿Cómo lo ocultaré?.. – **_Ryotta se preguntó a ella misma, chasqueando su lengua con preocupación.

Subió su vista, encontrándose con su solución.

En un pequeño mueble había un kit de maquillaje, Ryotta se acercó a él, abriendo la pequeña cajita; descubriendo varios tipos de maquillajes en polvo, supuestamente para la piel.

Ryotta se 'maquilló' su abdomen, con todo el polvo color beige-claro posible; ocultando con éxito las cicatrices y los cardenales; también uso más polvo en la herida cosida debajo de su costilla, ocultándola de la misma forma.

Ryotta dejó todo en su lugar, antes de volver a verse en el espejo; suspiró aliviada al ver que no pareciera que no tenía ningún rasguño en su abdomen.

Después de unos segundos acomodándose los tirantes de su blusa, se observó al espejo; observando cómo finalmente se vería.

– _**Hm.. ¿Qué pasaría si uso mi Alicia en esto?.. – **_Se preguntó Ryotta, con curiosidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, activó su Alicia del Lobo; mostrando sus largas orejas pelirrojas, unos pequeños bigotes saltones y finalmente su cola esponjada.

– _**..Lo sabía.. Realmente un gato no luce así.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta en voz baja, observando sus largas orejas y gran cola pelirrojas.

Volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro, encontrándose con unos shorts en forma de calabaza; los cuales planeaba usar después de verse con la mini falda.

Ryotta estaba a punto de tomar el short, dispuesta a cambiarse hasta que…

– _**¡ONEEEEEEE-CHAAAN! – **_Se escuchó una voz bastante chillona, antes de que las cortinas se abrieran totalmente.

– _**¡GYAA– **_Ryotta gritó pero después se petrificó al ver a Yami.

Yami borró la sonrisa de su boca, cambiándola por una mirada fija.

Ryotta sudó frió, mientras sentía como la mirada de Yami la escaneaba de arriba abajo; o más bien a sus llamativas orejas y cola pelirrojas.

– _**..Y-Yami.. Y-Yo P-Puedo.. E-Explicarlo.. – **_Tartamudeó Ryotta, intentando esconder sin éxito alguno su gran cola esponjosa detrás de ella.

Yami concentró su mirada aún más en Ryotta, esta sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban incontrolablemente.

– _**¡Por Dios! – **_Gritó Yami repentinamente, Ryotta estaba completamente petrificada; sin saber qué razón lógica decirle a su pequeña amiga; la pelirroja quería mantenerlo en secreto por el ataque que su Alicia cometió con el brazo de una chica. _**– …Le había dicho a Misaki que te dijera que tenías que cepillar tus orejas y tu cola, ¡pero NOO, ahora mírate nada más!.. – **_Dijo Yami con voz enojada, mientras entraba hacia el pequeño cuarto; cerrando las cortinas detrás de ella.

Ryotta bajó su mirada.

' _¿Yami creé que esto es parte del disfraz?' _Pensó Ryotta dudosamente.

Yami se acercó detrás de Ryotta con un pequeño cepillo, tomó la cola esponjosa de Ryotta entre una de sus manos y cepilló fuertemente.

Ryotta lanzó un quejido audible.

– _**¿Qué pasa, Onee-chan? – **_Preguntó Yami, confundida por el repentino quejido de Ryotta.

– _**¡N-Nada, Nada! – **_Respondió Ryotta al instante, restándole importancia.

Yami se encojió de hombros, y empezó a cepillar su esponjosa cola; haciendo que esta no estuviera tan esponjada; adelgazándola todo lo posible. Doloroso para Ryotta.

Después repitió lo mismo con las largas orejas de Ryotta, cepillándolas para que estas estuvieran no tan largas.

– _**¡Ho-, mis manos son profesionales; al fin pude convertirte de gato rabioso a gatito tierno! – **_Comentó Yami, sonriendo victoriosamente mientras le daba un inocente estirón a la cola ahora 'gatuna' de Ryotta.

Ryotta mordió sus labios, intentando aguantar la pequeña punzada que había justo debajo de su espalda.

Yami se volteó sobre sí misma, rápidamente tomó algo de un mueble y salió por las cortinas despidiéndose con una extraña sonrisa.

Ryotta suspiró, tomando su pequeña cola; acariciando justo en donde había recibido el estirón.

Hasta que vio a su alrededor, buscando una prenda de ropa; no la encontró después de unos segundos observando cada centímetro del pequeño cuarto.

Un rostro apareció en su mente.

– _**..¡YAAAAAMIIIIII! –**_ Gritó Ryotta absolutamente molesta, saliendo del cuarto a gran velocidad; dirigiéndose hacia donde la susodicha se había escapado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Actualmente~_

Yami picó la mejilla de Ryotta con su manita, haciendo que esta despertara de sus pensamientos.

– _**Onee-chan, ¿Acaso estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas? – **_Preguntó Yami, con una sonrisa ladina.

Ryotta negó con su cabeza desinteresadamente, haciendo que Yami soltara una pequeña risita.

Se escucharon varios ligeros murmullos de la gente, haciendo que Yami y Ryotta levantaran su vista.

Entre el mar de gente, se encontraba nada menos que…

Natsume, el cual era acompañado por Kokoroyomi.

Ryotta también encontró a Ruka, el cual caminó hacia los dos chicos.

– _**¡Natsume!, ¿Ya no te duelen tus heridas? – **_Preguntó Ruka al mismo tiempo que saludaba los dos niños.

Natsume caminó hacia Ruka, al igual que Koko; el cual tenía un algodón de azúcar en una de sus manos.

Los dos chicos empezaron a jalar las orejas de conejo que tenía Ruka, burlándose discretamente de él.

– _**Él dice que no te preocupes. – **_Dijo Koko con su sonrisa inexpresiva como siempre.

Ryotta y Yami comenzaron a levantarse de su lugar, empezando a caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos.

De la nada apareció Sumire con estrellitas en sus ojos.

– _**¡Kya!, ¿Natsume-kun por qué estás aquí? – **_Preguntó Sumire mientras salían unos pequeños corazones alrededor de ella.

– _**Dice que podría ser interesante. – **_Contestó Koko, siguiendo estirando las orejas de conejo de Ruka al igual que Natsume.

– _**¡Oh- ya se!, ¡¿Acaso viniste a salvarme de estos inútiles de la Clase A.S?! – **_Preguntó Sumire totalmente ilusionada, comenzando a correr hacia Natsume; dispuesto a abrazarlo como en cámara lenta.

– _**¡¿Acasoo noo es asííí?! – **_Gritó Sumire, a pocos metros de Natsume.

Natsume dio un paso hacia adelante, al igual que Ruka y Kokoroyomi, esquivando el 'ataque' de Sumire.

Sumire los rebasó sin poder detenerse, haciendo que Sumire impactara estrepitosamente con Yami. Ryotta pudo esquivarlas a tiempo.

– _**¡GYAAA– **_Gritaron las dos niñas antes de que ellas aterrizaran en el suelo, sin decir más detalles: Sumire encima de Yami.

– _**..¡Q-Quítate de ..encima; peli verde ..gorda! – **_Gritó Yami, sin aliento al sentir el peso de Sumire encima de ella.

– _**..Ouu.. Natsume-kun.. ¿por qué te quitaste del camino..? – **_Susurró Sumire con voz deprimida, parándose sobre sí misma; ignorando completamente a Yami.

Ryotta soltó una leve risa, antes de centrar su vista ambarina nuevamente en los chicos.

– _**¡Oh, A-Azura-san! – **_Saludó Ruka amablemente; mientras era soltado de sus orejas de conejo por Natsume y Kokoroyomi.

– _**Buenos días, disculpen.. ¿Acaso ustedes vienen a jugar al juego de rol? – **_Saludó Ryotta acercándose al grupo de chicos; después dirigió su vista hacia Koko y Natsume, este último se encontraba igual de inexpresivo.

– '_**Está mostrando el ombligo' – **_Dijo Kokoroyomi, escuchando los pensamientos de alguien.

– _**..¿Por qué estás vestida de esa forma? – **_Preguntó Natsume, su voz sonó igual de fría como siempre.

– _**Oh..¿Esto? – **_Preguntó Ryotta, señalándose a sí misma con uno de sus guantes de gato. _**– Como tengo el papel de Cheshire, tengo que estar vestida de estar forma.. – **_Respondió Ryotta, un poco apenada.

– _**¡Qué descarada niña! – **_Gritó Sumire, apareciendo a un lado de los chicos; detrás de Ryotta estaba Yami, escuchando con curiosidad la conversación.

– _**Hn.. Cheshire, ¿eh? – **_Repitió Natsume, empezando a caminar hacia Ryotta.

Lo siguiente la tomó por sorpresa.

– _**Lo más irónico son las bragas que llevas puestas hoy. – **_Comentó Natsume, mientras que con la bota de su pie bajó los shorts de Ryotta; mostrando sus bragas de gatitos.

Todo el mundo se petrificó y retrocedieron al instante.

Yami, Sumire, Koko y Ruka se petrificaron; este último su rostro se tiñó de miles de diferentes rojos.

Todo el rostro de Ryotta estaba poniéndose rojo a cada segundo, sus ojos se cristalizaban más y más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**..¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – **_

El grito de Ryotta se había escuchado por todo el edificio, incluyendo el laberinto.

Tsubasa salió de la carpa rápidamente.

– _**¡Oi, ¿Qué fue ese grito?! – **_Preguntó Tsubasa, frunciendo su ceño.

Ryotta volteó sobre su hombro, su rostro estaba rojo mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus cristalinos ojos, la pelirroja subió rápidamente sus shorts.

– _**..T-Tsu… ¡TSUBASAAA!.. – **_Gritó Ryotta con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de correr rápidamente hacia Tsubasa; abrazándolo mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en su justo por encima de su abdomen.

– _**¡E-Ese.. *hic* .. L-Lo hi..zo de *sniff*.. n-nuevo..! *hic* – **_Murmuraba Ryotta, ahogándose en sus lágrimas.

Tsubasa cargó a Ryotta con sus brazos, mientras la pelirroja colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras ocultaba su rostro en este.

– _**¡Ya, ya.. No pasa nada! – **_Intentó Tsubasa consolarla, pero Ryotta no lo escuchaba; tan solo hipeaba mientras seguía soltando unas pequeñas lagrimitas.

Tsubasa notó unas miradas atravesándole todo su cuerpo, levantó su vista encontrándose con un grupo de niños; los cuales dos de ellos no lo miraban 'amablemente'.

Tsubasa caminó hacia ellos, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ryotta; cargándola.

– _**¡Hola!, ¿Acaso ustedes vienen a jugar? – **_Preguntó Tsubasa amablemente.

La mirada de Natsume se oscureció.

– _**Na, solo venimos por Ruka. – **_Contestó Kokoroyomi, restándole importancia.

Yami notó un intensó ambiente, viendo disimuladamente al chico de ojos carmines y a Tsubasa repetidas veces, al parecer estaban en un duelo de miradas.

– _**..Quién es **__**este**__**. – **_Preguntó Natsume con voz totalmente seria, rara vez se le escucha así.

Toda la multitud retrocedió nuevamente.

A Tsubasa no le dio tiempo para responderle, porque Natsume se había volteado sobre sí mismo; dándole la espalda.

– _**Vámonos, Ruka. – **_Ordenó Natsume, comenzando a caminar; Koko caminó junto a Natsume, Ruka miró por última vez a Ryotta antes de dar la vuelta también y comenzar a caminar.

Tsubasa lo pensó detalladamente, después observó a Ryotta.

– _**..*sniff* .. – **_Ryotta aún seguía ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

' _¿Qué pasaría sí…' _Se preguntó Tsubasa a sí mismo..

Después Tsubasa abrazó a Ryotta, apretándola contra su pecho.

Al instante, Natsume y Ruka pararon de caminar en seco mientras volteaban sus cabezas sobre sus hombros, lanzándole a Tsubasa sus miradas gélidas y de pocos amigos.

'_Are, are.. Con que era eso..' _ Pensó Tsubasa antes de darles la espalda también, evitando sus penetrantes miradas.

De la nada salió Narumi detrás de Tsubasa.

– _**Are, are, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – **_Preguntó Narumi poniendo su mano en su cadera.

Tsubasa bajó a Ryotta delicadamente en el suelo.

Ryotta talló fuertemente sus ojos con sus 'patas', dejando marcas rojizas en sus mejillas.

Narumi palmeó suavemente la cabeza de Ryotta.

– _**Si me permiten, me llevaré a Ryotta por un tiempo, ¿No les importará? – **_Preguntó Narumi, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

– _**..Supongo que no. – **_Respondió Tsubasa, un poco desconfiado de Narumi.

Antes de salir, Ryotta pidió ir hacia los vestíbulos para cambiarse de ropa; después de unos minutos ella salió nuevamente con su uniforme y se despidió con su mano mostrando una leve sonrisa antes de seguir a Narumi.

Natsume y Ruka también demostraron un poco de desconfianza a Narumi, el cual se llevó a Ryotta hacia el exterior del edificio, yéndose con ella a 'quien sabe dónde'.

Tsubasa regresó al laberinto, ya que Misaki lo estaba llamando para continuar recibiendo a los clientes.

Koko y Sumire platicaban animadamente entre sí, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

Yami bajó su vista por unos segundos, Ruka lo notó.

– _**¿Pasa algo Yami-chan? – **_Preguntó Ruka amablemente.

– _**..Siento un mal presentimiento. – **_Respondió Yami, sin emoción en su voz; algo que era totalmente inusual en ella.

– _**¿Te preocupas mucho por ella, no es así? – **_Preguntó Ruka nuevamente, observando en la misma dirección que Yami.

Natsume se acercó a ellos, solamente escuchando sobre su conversación.

– _**Ne, chicos.. ¿Dónde está Imai-san? – **_Preguntó Yami, con un hilo de preocupación en su voz.

– _**¿Imai-san?.. Creo que está vendiendo sus productos cerca de Central Town.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – **_Respondió Ruka, un poco extrañado por la expresión de Yami en ese mismo momento.

– _**Creo que.. 'los de arriba' llamaron a Ryotta.– **_Contestó Yami, su mirada se volvió seria.

Natsume y Ruka se petrificaron, ¿los de arriba?..

– _**..Y-Yami-chan.. No deberías sacar conclusiones .. tan .. rápido. – **_Susurró Ruka, nervioso; él sabía lo que 'los de arriba' eran capaces de hacer, al igual que Natsume.

– _**No.. estoy realmente segura que lo hicieron, pero.. la Alicia de la creación de Agujeros Negros no es 'nada' para los de arriba.– **_Susurró Yami, con un tono de irritación en su voz mientras apretaba sus puños mostrando sus nudillos blancos; Yami podía ser bastante madura aun a su corta edad.

Natsume frunció su ceño al recordad la escena en el puerto hace tan solo unos días.

Ruka bajó su mirada, frunciendo su ceño de la misma forma que Natsume.

– _**¡Iré a buscar a Imai-san, ella también debe saber esto! – **_Gritó Yami, decidida; justo antes de salir corriendo afuera del edificio con dirección hacia Central Town.

Ruka sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo tras Yami.

– _**..Tsk. – **_Natsume chasqueó su lengua antes de seguir a Ruka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto con Ryotta y Narumi~_

Ryotta tenía la mirada cabizbaja, mirando como sus pies se movían paso por paso; la pelirroja ya sabía a dónde iría.

Narumi solamente pudo obsérvala con lástima e impotencia.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos en el cual entraron al edificio, caminando por los pasillos.

Llegaron hacia una gran puerta; La oficina principal del Director.

Narumi tragó saliva antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta y girarla sobre sí; abriéndola lentamente.

Cuando Narumi abrió la puerta; dentro de esta había un gran escritorio; en el medio estaba el Director Principal, su mirada era gélida y atemorizante.

Al lado de él, había una hermosa mujer; ella tenía el cabello largo y con sus puntas rizadas de un sedoso color verde al igual que sus ojos; ella vestía de un fino kimono de varios tipos de tela delgada y también tenía varios estampados de llamativas flores y accesorios en su cabello, la mujer tenía una mirada seria.

Seguidamente de la mujer, había otro hombre; el cual tenía el cabello color ceniza y su tez ligeramente bronceada; ojos plomizos e intimidantes que mostraban seriedad profunda; él venía vestido de una familiar manera al igual que su padre; parecía un soldado.

Ryotta descubrió que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban en la oficina; al ver en los alrededores también estaban Jinno, al lado de él Nodacchi y finalmente Persona.

Narumi empujó levemente a Ryotta, haciendo que la pequeña y atemorizada niña caminara torpemente hacia el frente; en las penetrantes miradas de todas aquellas personas.

El Director se paró de su sitio.

– _**Buenas, tardes.. Azura-san. – **_Saludó el Director, escupiendo las palabras con molestia.

Ryotta bajó su cabeza, aunque el Director tuviese la apariencia física de un niño; aún seguía siendo igual de escalofriante que un adulto.

Narumi caminó hacia el lado opuesto de Jinno.

– _**Les hemos reunido aquí para hablar de un tema bastante importante. – **_Dijo el Director, volviéndose a sentar en su respectivo lugar.

– _**También quiero agregar.. que hemos descubierto tu 'pequeño' secreto, Azura. – **_Comentó el Director, colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio.

Ryotta tragó nuevamente saliva, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

–_**Anju-san, estoy bastante decepcionado y furioso con usted. – **_Dijo el Director volteando sus ojos penetrantes hacia Narumi, el cual simplemente bajó la cabeza mordiéndose sus labios para no decir lo que tenía en mente en ese momento.

– _**No solo le dimos la responsabilidad de Ryotta-san, también nuestra más preciada confianza, por eso hombres como usted no están permitidos en entrar a mi santuario. – **_Continuo la mujer con voz fría dirigiéndose a Narumi, Aquella mujer era la Directora de la escuela Media, Himemiya /Hi-sama.

Narumi solamente agachó su cabeza.

– _**Les doy mis más sinceras disculpas. – **_Dijo Narumi con voz apagada.

El Director apartó su vista, mirando nuevamente hacia Ryotta.

– _**En cuanto a ti; realmente me sorprendes, Azura-san. – **_Habló el Director, deslizando una sonrisa ladina. _**– … ¿Es enserio?.. La Alicia de la Creación de Agujeros Negros. – **_Se preguntó el Director a sí mismo, mirando fijamente a la niña, la cual sintió unas inmensas urgencias de correr de ese lugar.

El hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer cerró sus ojos apartando levemente su vista de la niña, la cual él conocía bastante bien.

– _**Si estamos informados correctamente, esa Alicia fue anteriormente bloqueada por tu padre, ¿o me equivoco? – **_Preguntó el Director, sin borrar su sonrisa.

La cara de Ryotta se puso pálida al instante de escuchar sobre su padre.

'_¿Cómo.. l-lo.. sabe?' _Pensó Ryotta mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se contraían.

– _**Así que.. Él desactivó el sello… – **_Afirmó la mujer mientras fruncía sus finas cejas.

– _**..Poniendo en riesgo su seguridad pero a la vez defendiéndose. – **_Finalizó el hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer, el hombre era el Director de la escuela Secundaria, Kazumi Yukihara.

– _**Reo y parte de su organización ya pagaron el precio por intentar secuestrarte para que te unieras a ellos. Este paquete te llegó por parte de tu padre, él nos dijo que te lo diéramos. – **_Habló el Director, mostrando una carpeta para después tirarla a los pies de Ryotta.

Ryotta se sobresaltó por aquella repentina acción; la pequeña tomó la carpeta temblorosamente con sus garras.

'_¿Mi padre?..'_ Se preguntó Ryotta, extrañada por la misteriosa carpeta.

Abrió la carpeta lentamente, la cual parecía tener fotografías de algo.

Al momento que Ryotta tomó una fotografía de miles, soltó la carpeta; petrificada mortalmente.

En esa fotografía había la imagen de un hombre colgado de cabeza hacia abajo; todo su estomago estaba abierto; parecía que lo había destripado, incluso en su rostro aún se podía ver sus muecas agonizando de dolor; a los lados de aquel hombre estaban unos familiares hombres vestidos de blanco y con mascaras de gas.

– _**Por lo que puedes ver, a tu padre no le agradó en lo absoluto las intenciones de la organización Z contigo, puedes llevarte esa carpeta contigo. – **_Comentó el Director, mientras veía la cara de Ryotta, disfrutándola.

– _**...¿p-or ..q-q-qué?.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta; arrastrando sus palabras, mientras la fotografía resbalaba de sus tibias garras.

– _**La organización Death Star invadió una de las zonas de reunión entre los grupos de la organización Z, destruyendo ese sitio y creando una cacería entre ellos y las personas de Z. Esas fotos fueron tomadas gracias a un espía, las cuales no fueron tomadas ni más de dos días. – **_Comentó Kazumi, adivinando los oscuros pensamientos de Ryotta.

– _**24 hombres y mujeres de 30 personas en total; fueron llevadas a Death Star, para ser los nuevos conejos de prueba de ese tipo. – **_Continúo Hi-sama, su voz se escuchó totalmente fría al decir esto.

Jinno, Nodacchi y Narumi se encontraban perplejos ante aquella noticia acerca de Death Star, Persona también estaba atónito al igual que los hombres a un lado de él, pero su máscara lo ocultaba perfectamente.

Ryotta se agachó levemente para después tomar la carpeta entre sus garras, sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente en el interior de esta.

– _**Aunque suene bastante crudo decirlo, esto nos está beneficiando positivamente; ya que.. **__**hizo una clara advertencia a la organización Z; el cual trata de que sí ellos continúan interfiriéndose en nuestro contrato con la noticia de que algo que para él es 'malo' acerca de su preciada hija; rastrearía sin problemas la base secreta de los Z o mejor dicho su 'colmena principal'; para después emboscarlos, llevándose a todas las personas posibles con dirección hacia Death Star. – **_Dijo el Director, recordando la charla a teléfono que hizo con el Director de Death Star hace dos días, justo después de que Ryotta fuera traída de vuelta a Gakuen Alice.

La mirada de Ryotta se oscureció.

'_Aquellas personas.. Están muriendo de las peores maneras posibles en Death Star, por mi culpa.. mi culpa..' _Pensó Ryotta al momento de sentir varias punzadas en su pecho, sus ojos iban cristalizando segundo a segundo; Ryotta mordió sus labios, ella no quería llorar en un momento como ese.

Rápidamente se talló sus ojos con sus mangas, levantando su vista nuevamente contra la del Director, el cual parecía disfrutar de aquella seria situación.

– _**Ahora a entrar en el tema principal, Anju-san no se responsabilizó lo suficiente de ti; incluyendo el 'ataque de un lobo' a una joven de secundaria el cual Anju-san no se molestó en ocultármelo durante una semana. – **_Habló el Director nuevamente, viendo con desprecio al susodicho disimuladamente.

Jinno y Nodacchi observaron a Narumi con miradas asesinas, él cual profesor de cabellera rubia hizo que sudara frío.

– _**Hemos estado hablando sobre esto durante estos dos días, Ryotta-san. Y ya hemos tomado una gran decisión. – **_Dijo Hi-sama, mirando con expresión neutra o incluso con lástima a Ryotta.

Ryotta tragó saliva, su cabeza estaba hecha en un lío total.

– _**Desde ahora en adelante, Persona se hará responsable de ti. – **_Finalizó el Director con una sonrisa.

– _**¡¿QUÉ?! – **_Gritaron Jinno, Narumi y Nodacchi al mismo tiempo.

Persona deslizó una sonrisa venenosa mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, parándose a un lado de Ryotta, la pequeña pelirroja sintió un escalofrío en su columna.

– _**¡E-Espere, no puede hacer eso! – **_Gritó Narumi, acercándose de manera precipitada hacia el escritorio de los tres representantes de Gakuen Alice sin el más mínimo respeto.

– _**¡Respeto su opinión y todo!.. pero.. Qué Persona se haga cargo de Ryotta, eso.. no.. – **_Narumi intentó desesperadamente hablar pero su lengua se enredaba con sus propias palabras.

– _**Rei Serio es un hombre estricto y maduro, perfecto para Azura-san. Además de que usted se comporta de manera 'infantil' con sus estudiantes, haciendo que ellos no se preocupen de nada en contra de usted, Anju-san. – **_Comentó Hi-sama, totalmente firme y decidida; a ella realmente le desagradaba Narumi.

– _**..P-Pero.. Hi-sama, ¿Eso no es ir.. lejos? – **_Preguntó Nodacchi, caminando hacia el escritorio; parándose justo al lado de Narumi.

– _**Esta decisión fue decidida por los directores de esta Academia, o mejor dicho; nosotros. – **_Contestó Kazumi, frunciendo las cejas de su fría mirada.

– _**Tenemos la aprobación de , en el contrato decía que si 'descubríamos' la 5nta Alicia de Azura-san; ya teníamos la elección de trasladarla o no a la clase de Habilidades Peligrosas para las misiones. – **_Continúo el Director, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se callaron al instante, un silencio sepulcral invadió el cuarto.

– _**Y-Yo… – **_Susurró Ryotta con su mirada agachada, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas en la habitación. _**– …Yo no usaré mi 5nta Alicia en las personas. – **_Dijo Ryotta finalmente con voz firme, subiendo su mirada para clavar sus ojos en los del director.

Todos se sorprendieron por aquella reacción.

El Director formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**..Que interesante respuesta Azura-san. –**_ Susurró el Director, en tono divertido. _**– ..Pero deberías pensar en qué posición estas ahora mismo, mientras estés en esta Academia, seguirás nuestras órdenes al pie de la letra. – **_Dijo mientras su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro, remplazándola por una mirada gélida.

Ryotta al instante se arrepintió de haberle hablado de esa manera al Director Principal, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos al momento en que el director la miró con desprecio.

– _**Por ahora, ya estas entre la Clase A.S y la de Habilidades Peligrosas, pronto te trasladaras a la segunda clase oficialmente, desde ahora en adelante; Persona tendrá la autorización de mandarte a hacer nuestras misiones, la decisión entre misiones neutras o difíciles la tomará Persona, de acuerdo a como te comportes. Después de esta reunión, él te explicara las reglas sobre las misiones que especialmente serán para ti. – **_Finalizó el Director, parándose de su asiento.

Persona colocó sus largos dedos con anillos alrededor del hombro de Ryotta, guiándola hacia la salida sin que la niña pudiera protestar.

– _**Ustedes se quedaran aquí, hablaremos sobre algo que por esta vez; necesitaré la opinión de cada uno de ustedes. –**_ Comentó el Director seriamente, dirigiéndose a Hi-sama, Kazumi, Narumi, Jinno y Nodacchi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

Después de aquella intenta reunión entre las más importantes personas de la Academia, Persona me guió por los pasillos, y finalmente salimos del edificio.

Ya era de noche, la luna se mostraba al lado de unos pequeñas nubes; iluminando un poco los caminos de piedra en donde Persona y yo caminábamos.

– _**Mañana por la mañana te daré tus nuevas reglas e indicaciones. – **_Soltó Persona, sin emoción en su voz, haciendo que parase de caminar.

– _**..De acuerdo, Persona-sensei. – **_Respondí cordialmente, bajando mi cabeza levemente.

– _**Seguramente.. Ya sabrás lo que pasará si mencionas una palabra acerca de este tema, ¿no? –**_ Preguntó Persona con un tono serio, parando de caminar para después voltearse sobre sí mismo; topándose con mi mirada.

– _**..Estoy consciente de ello, hasta mañana. – **_Me despedí de Persona, en voz baja; mientras caminaba al lado de Persona, rebasándolo y empezando a caminar por el extenso parque; con dirección hacia el edificio de los dormitorios.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era Persona_~

Persona observó como su nueva 'estudiante' desaparecía entre la oscuridad del bosque; después caminó hacia la dirección contraria empezando a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryotta caminó por unos minutos, antes de llegar hacia una gran puerta; la cual era la entrada y salida del edificio de los dormitorios.

La pelirroja estaba sumamente cansada por el día agotador que ella había tenido en ese mismo momento.

Tomo el picaporte, girándola sobre sí para después abrir la puerta.

Ryotta entró mientras cerraba la puerta delicadamente detrás de ella.

En el comedor se podía escuchar aun las energéticas voces de niñas y niños platicando entre sí sobre cualquier cosa, Ryotta afirmó que había vuelto al dormitorio en plena cena.

Ryotta caminó calmadamente por el pasillo mientras que con una de sus manos se tomaba la sien de su cabeza; realmente estaba cansada por el arduo trabajo del juego de roleo y por la tensión en la oficina del director.

– _**..Olvidé tomar mis pastillas hoy.. – **_Susurró Ryotta para sí misma, descubriendo que no había tocado su bolsa desde hace un buen tiempo para sacar su frasco de analgésicos.

'_Además necesito agua..' _ Pensó Ryotta, mientras veía su botella de agua completamente vacía.

Ella tendría que pasar por el comedor para tomar otra botella de agua, lo que significaría que debería de dar una buena explicación una vez que Hotaru la descubriera.

Ryotta suspiró antes de regresarse por los pasillos, la entrada al comedor había una gran puerta de madera; podías entrar y salir sin tener que obtener una llave para eso.

Las voces de los niños dentro del comedor se escuchaban más y más cercanas, parecían estar divirtiéndose en la hora de cenar.

Nuevamente suspiró, Ryotta estaba nerviosa por el regaño que ella seguramente le darían.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, pero después todo su cuerpo paró de moverse al escuchar como decían su nombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hotaru estaba sentada, cenando sesos de cangrejo con una cuchara; aunque no lo pareciera realmente, ella estaba seriamente preocupada acerca de Ryotta, la pelirroja últimamente ha sido llamado numerable de veces.

Justo hace unas cuantas horas ella y sus amigos habían escuchado de Yami de que Ryotta fue llamada nuevamente por 'los de arriba'.

Yami, la cual estaba a un lado de Hotaru, jugaba con su peluche; también ella estaba esperando impacientemente a que Ryotta llegara.

Iinchou estaba al lado de ellas, intentando animarlas diciendo cosas positivas acerca de las 'llamadas' de Ryotta; aunque en el interior también se preguntaba el por qué.

Nonoko y Anna hablaban entre sí animadamente, pero después de darle una mirada disimulada a Hotaru murmuraban entre sí en donde estaría la pelirroja.

En la otra esquina del comedor;

Estaba el grupo de Natsume y Ruka, el cual era integrado por Kokoroyomi, Kitsumene, Mochu y algunos otros amigos de Natsume o de Ruka.

Atrás de ellos estaban las fans acosadoras de su propio fan-club; observando cada movimiento que hacían los dos chicos.

Todo el comedor estaba bastante energético.

– _**..¿Por qué los de arriba llaman a Onee-chan cada rato?.. – **_Murmuró Yami, preguntándole a nadie en específico.

Eso hizo que Hotaru parara de comer, después volteó su cabeza para observar a Yami.

– _**Yo también me lo pregunto. – **_Dijo Hotaru en voz baja, apartando su vista de la de Yami.

Yami cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, recostándose sobre la mesa colocando sus brazos en su cabeza.

– _**Ne, Hotaru.. – **_Yami llamó, en tono bajo.

– _**¿Qué? – **_Preguntó Hotaru, dejando el frasco donde anteriormente estaban los sesos de cangrejo en la mesa.

– _**..Hay algo que siempre me eh preguntado sobre Onee-chan.. aunque no se lo eh preguntado a ella todavía.. creo que se enojaría. – **_Susurró Yami, abriendo sus ojos; aun recostada enfrente de la mesa.

Hotaru la observó, arqueando una ceja, esperando su pregunta.

– _**Ustedes son amigas de la infancia, ¿no?.. ¿Cómo era Onee-chan cuando era más pequeña? – **_Preguntó Yami con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Nonoko, Anna y Iinchou pararon de platicar y quisieron escuchar la conversación también.

– _**¡Es cierto, apuesto a que Ry-chan era muy tímida cuando era pequeña! – **_Dijo Anna mientras sonreía al igual que Nonoko e Iinchou.

Hotaru aún mantenía su cara inexpresiva.

– _**¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? – **_Preguntó Hotaru con interés.

– _**¡Por qué Onee-chan nunca me cuenta nada de ella, Moooou! – **_Se quejó Yami, inflando sus mejillas.

– _**Ella.. no era como es ahora. – **_Respondió Hotaru simplemente, restándole importancia.

Estas palabras llegaron a los oídos del grupo de Ruka y Natsume, y disimuladamente ponían su atención en la conversación del grupo al lado de ellos.

– _**¿E-eh.. a qué te refieres, Imai-san? – **_Preguntó Iinchou, ladeando su cabeza notablemente confundido.

– _**Cuando vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Francia, ella era más.. alegre, siempre tenía una estúpida sonrisa grabada en su rostro; incluso ella intentaba que yo sonriera haciendo muecas extrañas.. – **_Susurró Hotaru, recordando esos dulces recuerdos que tenía en su niñez en Francia.

– _**Recuerdo que.. su madre tenía el cabello albino y ojos de color azul; mientras que su padre también tenía el cabello albino pero ojos carmines.. Si no mal recuerdo.. se llamaban.. Violette y Rick. – **_Continuo Hotaru, mientras seguía comiendo otro frasco de sesos de cangrejo con una cuchara.

– _**Woow, una familia alb– espera un segundo.. pero entonces.. ¿por qué el cabello de Onee-chan es rojo?.. ¿Acaso se lo tiñe? – **_Preguntó Yami, curiosa pero a la vez con un ligero toque de burla, deslizando una larga sonrisa.

Nonoko, Anna y Iinchou esperaban ansiosos la respuesta por parte de Hotaru.

– _**Ella fue adoptada por una familia albina. – **_Contestó Hotaru con voz un poco seca.

Al instante, las sonrisas de sus amigos se borraron de sus rostros.

El grupo de Ruka y Natsume escuchaban cada mínimo detalle de su conversación, esto último los sorprendió mucho.

– _**¿Ryotta.. fue adoptada? – **_Preguntó Yami nuevamente, sin poder creérselo.

Hotaru solamente asintió su cabeza de mala gana, antes de comer un poco más de sesos de cangrejo.

– _**..Yo no sabía. – **_Susurró Nonoko en voz baja, Anna bajó su vista al igual que Iinchou.

.

.

Ryotta seguía escuchando toda la conversación, apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta.

– _**..Hotaru.. – **_Ryotta suspiró al momento de susurrar el nombre de su amiga; Cada vez que Hotaru hablaba de su pasado, le pone algún que otro toque dramático; algo que Ryotta sinceramente no le gustaba plenamente.

Ryotta sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, al momento en que escuchó los nombres de sus padres.

– _**Será mejor que vaya a descansar.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, separándose de la puerta para después continuar caminando por los pasillos.

Ryotta subió las escaleras, las cuales estaban completamente vacías a causa de que todos estaban en el comedor.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente llegó al ático; en donde estaba su dormitorio.

Metió su mano derecha en su pequeña bolsa; revolviendo algunos frascos hasta que finalmente encontró la pequeña llave de su dormitorio.

Colocó la llave en el cerrojo y la giró sobre sí misma, para después abrir la puerta, Ryotta entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con seguro.

Ryotta suspiró mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia una pequeña mesita a lado de su cama; encendiendo una lámpara.

La carpeta que el Director le había dado aún seguía en sus garras.

'_..Sería bastante problemático si alguien descubriera sobre estas fotos.. _' Pensó Ryotta preocupada mientras veía la carpeta.

Dejó la carpeta en la misma mesita en donde estaba la lámpara.

Después fue a su armario para tomar su pijama, la cual era una camisa tipo 'vestido' de color amarillo pálido y finalmente unas pantuflas de conejos amarillos.

Después de reunir su pijama, tomó una toalla y caminó hacia la puerta que conectaba hacia el baño.

.

.

_~Después de 10 minutos~_

Ryotta estaba cepillando sus dientes frente al lavabo, mirándose en el espejo.

La pelirroja ya tenía su pijama puesta, antes de ponerse la pijama se dio un baño caliente para relajar los nervios que ella había sentido hace un tiempo atrás.

– _**¡..*Tos* ..Hn.. *Tos*..! – **_Ryotta se quitó el cepillo de dientes de su boca, mientras empezaba a toser un poco.

Ryotta no le tomó mucha importancia a eso y empezó a beber un vaso de agua para hacer unas pequeñas gárgaras y finalmente escupir el agua en el lavabo.

.

.

.

.

Después de minutos, Ryotta ya estaba recostada boca arriba en la orilla de su cama, observando el techo sin expresión en su rostro.

– _**Ahora que lo pienso.. hoy no tuve tiempo para cenar. – **_Susurró Ryotta, hablándole hacia la nada de la oscuridad de su techo.

Ryotta giró su cabeza hacia a un lado de ella, encontrándose con la carpeta.

Ryotta se sentó en la orilla de su cama mientras tomaba la carpeta entre las Controladores Alices de sus garras.

Estuvo mirando el exterior de la carpeta por unos minutos, pensando en que debía o no ver el contenido nuevamente.

Finalmente la pequeña abrió la carpeta, volteándola hacia abajo mientras las fotografías caían sobre su cama.

Antes de que la curiosidad invadiera a Ryotta, la pelirroja volteó cada una de las imágenes boca abajo, para que no tuviera que ver lo que había en esas fotografías.

– _**¿Eh?..¿Qué es eso?.. – **_Se preguntó Ryotta al ver una pequeña cadenita entre las fotografías, pensó que venía con estas.

Tomó la cadenita subiéndola lentamente, mostrando un collar que tenía la clave de Sol.

Para la mala suerte de la niña, ella realmente conocía este collar.

Ese collar era de su difunta amiga, Haruhie.

La pequeña pelirroja mordió sus labios fuertemente, intentando no romper en llanto.

Lentamente colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello, tomó la clave de Sol delicadamente en la palma de su mano para después rozarlo suavemente con sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

– _**..Mi padre le divierte.. hacerme este tipo de cosas, ¿no?.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, deslizando una triste sonrisa mientras alejaba el collar de ella, ocultándolo debajo de su pijama.

Ryotta dirigió su vista hacia las fotografías, guardándolas nuevamente en la carpeta; después escondió la carpeta en uno de los cajones.

Finalmente se acostó en la cama, por debajo de las colchas; ocultándose en las colchas hasta su cabeza.

Cerró lentamente los parpados de sus ojos, esperando dormir impacientemente.

Ryotta se durmió completamente después de exactamente una media hora, por el cansancio de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hotaru caminaba por los pasillos, ella aun no había visto a Ryotta, esto realmente la ponía nerviosa.

Al lado de ella estaban Nonoko y Anna, también preocupadas al no ver la presencia de la pelirroja.

Seguidamente de ellas, estaba finalmente Yami; la cual se tallaba sus ojos por lo somnolienta que ella estaba.

Las cuatro chicas tenían planeado ir al dormitorio de Ryotta, a esperar a la susodicha.

Después de unos minutos caminando y subiendo escaleras, finalmente llegaron al dormitorio de Ryotta.

Hotaru intentó abrir la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada; extrañándola completamente.

Pero después no le tomó tanta importancia y usó una llave especial, el cual era uno de sus inventos.

Hotaru abrió la puerta, toda la habitación estaba oscura por lo que no podía ver nada.

Yami pasó haci la habitación viendo a su alrededor.

– _**..Onee-chan aun no llega. – **_Susurró Yami con voz triste mientras caminaba hacia la cama, sin ver el bulto en las colchas.

Anna y Nonoko pasaron tranquilamente por la puerta, también viendo a su alrededor.

Hotaru bajó la mirada, totalmente desilusionada.

Yami de repente se tiró hacia la cama, cayendo en el bulto.

– _**¡GYAAAAAH– ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! – **_Gritó Yami al instante de sentir aquel extraño bulto en las colchas, Yami saltó de la cama para después correr detrás de Nonoko.

Anna prendió la lámpara encendiendo la habitación.

Hotaru caminó hacia la cama, agarró la colcha con sus dos manos y tiró fuertemente de ellas.

Las colchas arrastraron al bulto con ellas, haciendo que se cayeran a un lado de la cama.

– _**¡Ghh.. ! – **_Se escuchó un leve quejido debajo de esas colchas.

Nonoko, Anna y Yami se abrazaban entre sí temblorosas y asustadas por esa figura extraña.

Hotaru destapó las colchas, descubriendo a una dormida Ryotta.

– _**..Ryotta. – **_Susurró Hotaru, sorprendida.

Las tres chicas se separaron y corrieron rápidamente hacia el lado de Hotaru.

– _**Onee-chan.. – **_Murmuró Yami con su mirada perpleja al igual que las de Anna y Nonoko.

Ryotta sorprendentemente, aún seguía profundamente dormida.

– _**..Cinco minutitos más.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta entre sueños mientras se volvía a tapar con la colcha, aun en el suelo de madera.

Las tres chicas sintieron un aura sumamente peligrosa sobre Hotaru.

–_**..Tu.. Cabeza de cerillo.. – **_ Susurró Hotaru completamente furiosa mientras sacaba una Baka-Canon gigante de su bolsillo, apuntando hacia Ryotta.

– _**¡Hotaru-chan, nooo! – **_Gritó Yami no tan fuerte antes de desviar la Baka-Canon.

Hotaru la fulminó con la mirada.

– _**¡Onee-chan seguramente está muy cansada, mejor dejémoslo así! – **_Susurró Yami, suplicándole a Hotaru que no jalara el gatillo.

Hotaru giró su cabeza para ver a Ryotta, después apartó su fría mirada de ella, asintiendo de mala gana.

Anna y Nonoko suspiraron aliviadas.

– _**Tendremos que levantar a Ryotta nuevamente a la cama, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Nonoko, acercándose a las chicas al igual que Anna.

– _**Ustedes háganlo, yo me iré a dormir. – **_Dijo Hotaru fríamente antes de salir por la puerta.

En la frente de las chicas había una gota al estilo Anime.

– _**Muy bien, levantemos a Ry-chan. – **_Dijo Yami para después tomar las manos de Ryotta, hasta que descubrió algo que la dejó sin poder hablar.

– _**¿Pasa algo, Yami-chan? – **_Preguntó Anna mientras tomaba las piernas de Ryotta, un poco preocupada por la expresión de Yami.

– _**..N-Nada. Vamos a levantarla. – **_Contestó Yami al instante, saliendo de su trance.

Las chicas levantaron a Ryotta del suelo, acomodándola nuevamente en su cama.

– _**Vamos a dejarla dormir tranquilamente. – **_Susurró Nonoko, Anna asintió con su cabeza mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

Yami también caminó hacia la puerta.

Después de salir de la puerta; la cerraron como estaba antes y se despidieron entre ellas; cada una se fue por su lado.

Yami caminaba por los pasillos, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

'_¿Por qué Onee-chan tenía esas marcas en sus brazos?..'_ Se preguntaba Yami internamente, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edifico, buscando la puerta de su dormitorio para finalmente dormir al igual que todos los estudiantes.


	20. Decimonoveno Capítulo

¡Hola a todos y a todas!

Les advierto que justo en la mitad de este capítulo habrá una escena GORE o 'subida de tono'.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 19

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

– _**¡Ah-.. – **_Desperté rápidamente, levantando mí espalda de la cama, estaba sudando mucho.

Respiraba forzosamente a causa de una pesadilla.

Saqué el collar de debajo de mi pijama y lo envolví entre mis dedos de mi palma.

– _**..Otra vez esa pesadilla. – **_Susurré, intentando respirar lentamente para calmarme a mí misma.

En esa pesadilla, yo estaba tendida en el suelo; completamente inmóvil, debajo de mí había un enorme charco de líquido rojo. Realmente terrorífico en mi punto de vista.

Miré hacia la ventana, la cual tenía sus cortinas cerradas; pero se podía ver una buena parte de luz, después cambie mi vista hacia mi despertador.

– _**..Es aún temprano. – **_Dije hablando conmigo misma, tiré de las colchas de mi cama para después sentarme en la orilla de mi cama.

Agarré la bolsa, para después a tomarme las segundas pastillas que debía tomar día a día.

Después de hacerlo, me levanté; tomé mi uniforme de mi armario y entré a la puerta que da hacia el baño, dispuesta a tomarme un baño caliente.

.

.

.

_~Después de 15 minutos~_

Salí del baño, vestida con el uniforme y peinada de una larga coleta, con un pequeño listón negro.

Se escuchó un ruido sonoro proveniente de mi estomago.

– _**..Debería desayunar algo antes de irme a la clase. – **_Susurré con mis mejillas encendidas de vergüenza.

Salí de mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de mí.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminé escaleras abajo, con dirección hacia el comedor.

Escuché varias voces energéticas en el comedor, al parecer también algunos estudiantes se levantan temprano..

Entré al comedor, descubriendo que algunos de mis amigos estaban despiertos; los cuales eran Yami, Nonoko y Iinchou, atrás de ellos estaban también algunos amigos del grupo de Natsume y Ruka los cuáles eran; Natsume, Ruka, Kokoroyomi y Mochu, seguidamente de ellos estaban sus acosadoras; incluyendo a Sumire. Ellos no eran los únicos en el comedor, pero eran a los que yo conocía hasta ahora.

– _**¡Onee-chaan!~**_ _**– **_Gritó Yami antes de saltar de su silla y correr a gran velocidad hacia mí.

Estuve a punto de apartarme, pero Yami fue más rápida de lo normal y me 'atrapó' con sus brazos; rodeándome la cintura.

– _**..Buenos días. – **_Saludé tímidamente mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Yami torpemente pero a la vez suave.

– _**¡Buenos días, Ry-chan! – **_Saludó Nonoko con una gran sonrisa.

– _**Buenos días, Azura-san ayer nos preocupaste mucho.. – **_Saludó Iinchou, rascándose su nuca nerviosamente.

– _**Lamento eso, me tardé más de lo que había pensado.. – **_Me disculpé agachando mi cabeza un poco.

Yami se despegó de mí, tomando mi mano para después arrastrarme con ella hacia la mesa.

Sentí como me observaban fijamente, volteé mi cabeza sobre mi hombro; descubriendo las miradas de Natsume y Ruka, más algunos de sus amigos.

– _**..B-Buenos días. – **_Saludé un poco más nerviosa que antes, los amigos de Natsume y Ruka me miraban de una forma que me incomodaba internamente.

– _**Buenos días, Azura-san. – **_Saludó Ruka amablemente, deslizando una sonrisa.

Natsume solo me miró, moviendo su cabeza levemente antes de volver a concentrar su vista en su comic favorito.

Me senté a lado de Yami, la verdad no planeaba desayunar; solamente tomar una manzana e irme, pero al parecer cambié de planes una cuando Yami tomó mi mano.

– _**¿Hotaru aún no despierta? – **_Le pregunté a Iinchou, seguramente Hotaru estará completamente furiosa por esto, a ella no le gusta que me valla de la nada.

– _**De hecho, ella ya se fue a la Clase B; dijo que quería estar trabajando en sus inventos tranquilamente mientras aún no estén tantas personas en ese lugar. –**_ Contestó Iinchou con una sonrisa.

Suspiré pesadamente. Lo único que querría seria un regaño por parte de Hotaru.

– _**No te preocupes, Onee-chan; seguramente ella entenderá que no fue tu culpa en venir en la media noche sin siquiera saludarnos. – **_Me 'consoló' Yami, palmeando mi espalda.

Coloqué mi cabeza en la mesa.

– _**..Ella me va a matar.. – **_Murmuré con un aura deprimida, la culpabilidad estaba subiendo a cada palabra.

– _**Yami-chan.. No la estás ayudando. – **_Susurró Nonoko acercándose a Yami, la susodicha solamente formó una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

– _**Toma, Azura-san; ayer no cenaste, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Iinchou extendiéndome una manzana.

Negué con mi cabeza mientras tomaba la manzana.

– _**Gracias. – **_Agradecí mientras sonreía un poco, antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana.

– _**De nada.. – **_Susurró Iinchou tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa claro.

Me paré de la silla.

– _**Me temo que iré a la clase B, tengo que buscar y disculparme con Hotaru.. – **_Dije en voz baja, mientras le daba otro mordisco a la manzana.

– _**¡Onee-chan iremos contigo! – **_Dijo Yami, en voz alegre mientras se paraba de la silla para después tomar mi mano.

Sentí algo sospechoso en ella..

– _**Ry-chan, te acompañaremos.. – **_Dijo Nonoko, levantándose de su silla al igual que Iinchou.

El grupo de Natsume y Ruka también se levantaron de sus sillas, al parecer ellos también van a irse directo a la Clase B.

Salimos del comedor, caminando por los pasillos para después salir del edificio de dormitorios, con el grupo de Natsume y Ruka siguiéndonos detrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era Persona_~

En la Clase B, mientras pasaba el tiempo más y más alumnos entraban a la clase.

Hotaru estaba atornillando un invento, con una mirada inexpresiva, típica de ella.

Otros momentos después, entraron finalmente Ryotta, Nonoko y Inchou, Yami les había dicho que ella iría de vuelta al dormitorio por algo.

Hotaru sabía que ellos ya habían entrado, pero no levantó su mirada.

Ryotta caminó tímidamente hacia Hotaru, sus amigos le desearon suerte.

– _**..Ho-Hotaru.. ¿Estás enojada?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta, acercándose hacia el escritorio de Hotaru.

Hotaru suspiro pesadamente, antes de voltear su cabeza para observarla con una mirada fulminante.

Ryotta retrocedió al instante, asustada por su mirada.

– _**..Hota-ru.. lo que pasó fue.. que me atrasé más de lo pensaba.. Realmente lo lamento.. – **_Se disculpó Ryotta, caminando nuevamente hacia Hotaru.

Hotaru suspiró nuevamente, mientras asentía con su cabeza; aceptando la disculpa.

Ryotta suspiró aliviadamente, antes de caminar hacia Nonoko, Anna la cual estaba en la clase todo este tiempo y Iinchou.

– _**¿Ves, acaso fue difícil? – **_Preguntó Anna, ya enterada sobre lo que había pasado entre Hotaru y Ryotta.

– _**Supongo.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nonoko, Anna y Iinchou soltaron una pequeña risita.

Se escuchó como abrían nuevamente la puerta; de la cual entraron Natsume, Ruka, Kokoroyomi, Kitsumene y Mochu.

Los gritos de las niñas no tardaron en escucharse.

– _**¡Kyya, Natsume-kun!~ –**_

– _**¡Ruka-kuuun, gyaaaah!~ –**_

– _**¡Nyyaaa!~ – **_

Los susodichos ignoraron los gritos de sus 'fans' y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, acompañados por algunos de sus amigos.

– _**..Woow, realmente son populares.. – **_Susurró Ryotta inaudiblemente.

Ryotta dio caminó hacia atrás, con intención de ir nuevamente con Hotaru; pero.. Tropezó con sus propios pies.

– _**¡Cuidado, Ry-chan! – **_Gritó Anna, pero fue tarde.

Ryotta cayó de espaldas.

– _**¡Hnn.. Eso dolió!.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, masajeándose la espalda; específicamente donde se había golpeado.

Ryotta levantó su mirada, encontrándose a Nonoko, que tenía sus manos en los ojos de Iinchou, el cual estaba completamente rojo sin que la pelirroja supiera el por qué.

– _**...R-R-Ry-chan.. T-Tu..F-F-Falda.. **__**– **_Susurró Anna tartamudeando con una gota en su frente.

El rostro de Ryotta se tiñó de rojo al momento de ver que su falda, nuevamente, estaba completamente levantada.

– _**¡GYAAAAH– **_Gritó Ryotta para después bajar completamente su falda con sus dos manos.

Se escucharon unas sonoras risas, por parte de los amigos de Natsume y Ruka.

– _**¡PFFT, bragas de gatos! – **_Gritó uno de ellos, los demás a su alrededor se rieron a carcajadas.

Ruka tenía apartada su vista, con su rostro levemente rojo; Natsume también la tenía apartada al lado opuesto.

Ryotta se levantó del suelo, con ayuda de Anna.

– _**..¡U-Ustedes!.. – **_Gritó Ryotta totalmente roja de vergüenza, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

– _**Cálmate, 'niña gato'; no es para tanto, tan solo son unas bragas. – **_Dijo uno de ellos, sonriendo burlonamente.

– _**¡Haha, desde ahora la llamaremos 'niña gato'! – **_Exclamó uno de ellos, sus compañeros se rieron divertidamente ante aquel extraño apodo.

– _**..¡A-Annaaa...! – **_Gritó Ryotta ahogadamente mientras abrazaba a Anna, ocultando su cara de vergüenza.

– _**..Ya, ya, Ry-chan.. No es para tanto.. – **_Consoló Anna, palmeando la espalda de Ryotta suavemente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– _**Yo ya le había visto las bragas a aquella niña. – **_Dijo Natsume sin emoción en su voz, continuando leyendo su comic.

Todo el mundo paró de hacer ruido.

…

…

…

…

– _**Valla, Natsume-san ya se ha vuelto todo un adulto.. – **_Murmuró uno de los niños.

Ryotta tenía su mirada petrificada, se apartó lentamente de Anna.

– _**..¡Si quieres te doy un megáfono para que lo grites a toda la academia, PERVERTIDO!.. – **_Gritó Ryotta, Anna y Nonoko la sostuvieron por sus hombros.

– _**¡C-Cálmate, Ry-chan!.. – **_Gritó Nonoko, intentando que Ryotta no se escapara del agarre entre ella y Anna.

– _**¡Déjenme!, ¡¿Cómo él se atreve a decir eso enfrente de la clase?! – **_Gritó Ryotta, pataleando para soltarse.

– _**Lo diré nuevamente, deberías comprarte otro tipo de bragas. – **_Comentó Natsume, hojeando su comic como si nada.

La gota que rebasó el vaso.

– _**¡YO LO MATO! – **_Gritó nuevamente Ryotta, pataleando más rápido y fuerte que antes.

– _**¡Ry-chan, cálmate y no patalees! – **_Esta vez gritó Anna, tomando con un poco más de fuerza los hombros de Ryotta.

Al parecer esa escena divertía a todos en la clase.

Ruka sonrió ante aquella escena, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Natsume no actuar de manera tan fría con sus amigos, realmente estaba feliz por aquello.

Por otra parte..

Hotaru deslizó una pequeña sonrisa, ella hace mucho que no veía a Ryotta actuar de manera tan energéticamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado por Yami_~

– _**Tsk.. Si Onee-chan no tuviera la puerta de su dormitorio cerrada, hubiera entrado.. – **_Susurré chasqueando mi lengua.

Ryotta sí que tenía algo entre manos…

Caminé por los parques, a esta hora aun no comienza mis clases; ya que soy un año y medio menor que Onee-chan y sus amigos; ¡así que podré estar con mi Onee-chan, Hotaru-chan y sus amigos!~

Sonreí ante aquella idea.

Fui a un bebedero cercano, tomé un poco de agua para despegarme un poco de aquellos pensamientos.

Cuando levanté mi vista, vi una sombra que se asomaba entre los matorrales.

– _**¿Quién será?.. – **_Me pregunté a mi misma, mientras me agachaba enfrente del bebedero, asomando levemente mi cabeza por encima de este.

Sentí un escalofrió en mi columna al ver quién era..

– _**P-Persona.. – **_Murmure perpleja ante aquel hombre, el cual caminaba a paso lento y tranquilo.

Persona siguió caminando, siguiendo el camino trazado de piedra el cual llevaba hacia…

– _**N-No me digas que él… – **_Susurré mientras abría mis ojos en par. _**– ..Él va hacia la escuela primaria.. –**_ Tengo un mal presentimiento..

Persona 'desapareció' de mi vista, me reincorporé de mi posición.

– _**..Oh, no.. – **_Murmuré al darme la idea de para qué iría hacia la división primaria.

– _**¡Él se llevará nuevamente a Ryotta! – **_Grité antes de correr, tomando un atajo para llegar más rápido a la división primaria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de correr por los extensos pasillos de la división primaria, llegue hacia la puerta donde decía Clase B, mi corazón se me salía del pecho.

Entré de un portazo.

.

.

*¡PAAAAAFT!*

Al momento de que yo abriera la puerta de tal manera, inevitablemente todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí, incluso la del los niños rubio y pelinegro.

Me alivie profundamente al ver a los amigos de Ryotta y a ella misma.

Corrí hacia ella, tomando de manera brusca su mano.

– _**..¡Onee-chan.. debe-debe..mos irnos.. de aquí!... – **_Grité exaltadamente, mi respiración entrecortada no me permitía hablar de forma correcta.

Ella me miró, notablemente confundida.

– _**¿Qué pasa, Yami-chan?.. – **_Preguntó Iinchou, preocupado por mí.

Lo ignoré totalmente, mientras empezaba a jalar a Ryotta conmigo; pero ella se resistía.

– _**¡¿Qué sucede, Yami?! – **_Preguntó Ryotta en voz alta, intentando no moverse de su lugar.

Los dos niños que anteriormente mencione se levantaron de su lugar.

– _**¡Onee-chan.. no hay ..tiempo… por favor, ven! –**_ Le supliqué mientras mi voz se rompía.

Se escucharon toda clase de murmullos en la clase.

– _**¡P-Pero.. Yami..! – **_Ryotta intentó hablar pero le interrumpí.

– _**¡El ..hombre malo viene.. hacia acá, él.. te llevará de nuevo!.. – **_Grité rompiéndome en lágrimas; realmente quería sacar a Ryotta de allí.

Jalé de la mano a Ryotta, arrastrándola conmigo; ella no puso demasiada resistencia al momento de escuchar 'hombre malo'.

– _**¡Oi, bragas de gato! – **_Gritó ese niño pelinegro, empezando a caminar junto el niño rubio hacia nosotras.

Hotaru se levantó de su lugar, dispuesta a caminar también hacia nosotras.

'_¡No tengo tiempo para explicaciones!' _ Pensé antes de jalar con más fuerza a Ryotta, haciendo que saliéramos de la puerta de la Clase B.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero era tarde…

Persona estaba justo ahí, parado en medio del pasillo.

Algunos estudiantes salieron de la Clase B, incluyendo a los amigos de Ryotta.

Tanto nosotras como ellos se petrificaron al ver al mencionado 'hombre malo'.

– _**¿Intentando escapar de mí?, Azura-san. – **_Dijo Persona, con una sonrisa venenosa en su rostro.

Aun tenía sostenida la mano de Ryotta entre la mía.

Sentí como mi sangre hervía de coraje..

– _**¡Déjala en paz de una buena vez, ella no quiere ir! – **_Grité con lágrimas rodando por mis ojos.

Ryotta solamente me dio una mirada atónita, ella no se esperó eso de mí.

De la puerta salieron Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko e Iinchou, seguidamente de ellos también salieron los dos anteriores niños.

– _**..Persona, tú.. – **_Murmuró el niño pelinegro, con una voz sumamente gélida.

Persona lo ignoró y dirigió su vista hacia Ryotta.

– _**No querrás hacerme perder valioso tiempo, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Persona, dirigiéndose a Ryotta, ella me regresó el un leve apretón en mi mano.

Ryotta agacho su cabeza, su flequillo carmín ocultaba sus ojos; lentamente negó con su cabeza.

La mano de Ryotta estaba temblando, ella realmente parecía no querer ir con él.

Alguien más lo notó, y tomó el hombre de Onee-chan llevándola detrás de él.

– _**..No te la llevaras contigo, Persona. – **_Murmuró el niño pelinegro de ojos carmines con voz áspera mientras ponía a Ryotta detrás de él.

– _**Qué escena más conmovedora; quien lo esperaría de ti, Kuro Neko. – **_Dijo Persona ensanchando su escalofriante sonrisa de sus labios color carbón; parecía divertirle esta situación.

Tan solo me apegué más a Ryotta, la cual aun estaba inmóvil.

– _**Azura-san, hoy tenemos bastante trabajo por hacer; te lo repetiré por última vez.. ¿Quieres hacerme perder tiempo? – **_Preguntó Persona nuevamente, su voz cambió drásticamente de una neutra a una totalmente fría, borrando la sonrisa de su pálido rostro.

Ryotta negó nuevamente con su flequillo ocultándole los ojos, después comenzó a caminar hacia Persona, rodeando al chico pelinegro.

Una voz se hizo presente.

– _**N-Niños.. Regresen al salón. – **_Susurró Narumi con una triste sonrisa, empujando levemente a los alumnos de vuelta al salón.

– _**¡O-Onee-chan..! – **_Grité sin soltar su mano.

Ella nos miró con una leve sonrisa, pero.. sus ojos decían todo lo contrario

– _**..Esta vez no me esperen, ¿sí?.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, antes de soltarse de mi mano para caminar hacia Persona.

El niño pelinegro apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, mientras temblaba de impotencia al igual que yo.

Al final, Persona rodeó los hombros de Ryotta con su brazo para después guiarla hacia dónde irían.

El chico pelinegro estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellos, pero Narumi lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

– _**Basta, Natsume-kun.. Por favor, regresa al salón. –**_ Pidió Narumi sin tanta emoción en su voz, pude ver en sus ojos violetas que él también no quería que Ryotta se fuera con Persona.

'Natsume' apretó sus puños, mostrando sus blancos nudillos; antes de apartar la mano de Narumi de un manotazo para después entrar de mala gana devuelta al salón, seguido del chico rubio, el cual también se sentía inútil por el no intentar hacer nada.

Narumi me vio con una triste sonrisa, antes de quitar mis lágrimas con su mano.

– _**Será mejor que regreses a clases tu también, Yami-chan. – **_Susurró antes de palmearme la cabeza suavemente, para después entrar a la clase B y cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

Persona y yo caminamos afuera del edificio, cruzándonos con unas cuantas miradas nuevamente de algunos estudiantes, ignoré eso.

Finalmente después de caminar por varios caminos de piedra, llegamos a la zona de un bosque el cual era llamado 'Bosque Norte', había bastantes árboles y pinos gigantes.

'_Espero que Azuru no esté rodando por este territorio del bosque..' _Pensé preocupada por mi amigo el cual aun no veo desde hace unos cuantos días.

Persona paró en seco, al igual que yo seguidamente de él.

– _**Comenzaras con tu misión cuando anochezca, durante esta tarde estarás entrenando sin interrupciones hasta cuando anochezca, ¿entendido? – **_Ordenó Persona, dándome la espalda.

– _**Entendido, Persona-sensei.. – **_Respondí con un poco de firmeza.

– _**Te daré los datos y armas de tu misión después de las 8:00 P.M. – **_Comentó Persona para después caminar hacia los oscuros matorrales.

Sudé frío, ¿Iba a entrenar durante todo el día hasta esa hora?..

Suspiré observando el cielo, el cual estaba levemente nublado; al menos iba a entrenar en un refrescante clima.

– _**Ah, otra cosa más; Azura-san, entrena con todas tus Alicias, el Director Principal me había comentado sobre que tu ya habías tenido un entrenamiento especial por parte de Death Star, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Persona, deteniéndose; siguiendo dándome la espalda.

– _**Si, está en lo correcto.. – **_Respondí concentrando mi vista en Persona nuevamente.

– _**De acuerdo, entonces te será fácil entrenar; no habrá de qué preocuparse, nadie se pasea por este territorio del bosque. – **_Pude sentir una sonrisa en su rostro al momento de decir eso; finalmente desapareció entre los matorrales.

Estaba completamente sola, donde estaba era un terreno abierto; con arboles alrededor.

– _**Entrenar con todas mis Alicias, ¿eh?.. – **_Dije en voz baja, mirando mis manos.

Hoy tendré una larga tarde..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Al anochecer_~

Persona regresaba de su vigilancia por la Academia, caminó por los arbustos siguiendo un pequeño camino que lo llevaba hacia la zona en donde le había dicho a su nueva alumna en donde entrenar.

Al momento en encontrar finalmente el terreno donde entraba Ryotta, se sorprendió.

El terreno estaba hecho en un desastre, habías varios hoyos de tierra alrededor de allí, también había manchas negras alrededor de los hoyos; el pasto estaba completamente hecho cenizas, dejando ver la tierra de color carbón por debajo de esta, afectada por una Alicia.

Había unos tres árboles arrancados con todo y su raíz, parecieran que fueron brutalmente lanzados hacia todas direcciones, también tenían manchas negras en sus troncos y ramas.

Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, encontrándose finalmente a la pelirroja; pero la niña estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza con sus dos garras; delante de ella estaba un gran árbol; pero este tenía su tronco con profundas manchas negras y sus hojas estaban literalmente muertas y secas.

– _**..Sabía que.. no debí usar esa Alicia.. lo sabía.. – **_Murmuraba la pelirroja, mientras se sacudía levemente su cabeza con sus manos; la oscuridad de la noche no mostraba como estaba su piel en ese mismo momento.

Persona se acercó a paso tranquilo, parándose justo al lado de Ryotta.

– _**¿Tú creaste todo esto? – **_Preguntó Persona, con voz serena pero a la vez fría; él sabía que la pequeña lo había hecho, pero quería saber si se atrevía a mentirle o no.

Ryotta se quitó sus manos de su cabeza, levantando su vista; mostrando la piel de su rostro con varías llagas alrededor de ahí, no le contestó. Simplemente se le quedó mirando con una mirada traumada.

– _**Y-Yo.. use una de .. las Alicias del J-Joker.. – **_Murmuro Ryotta mientras temblaba con fuerza.

Persona se quitó su antifaz que servía de Controlador Alice, mostrando sus profundos e intimidantes ojos, en uno de sus ojos tenía una marca de una cruz, arqueó una ceja.

– _**Y-Yo no sabía que era.. pero.. salió de la nada del suelo.. y.. de repente comenzó a golpear todo a mi alrededor y a.. arrancar los árboles.. parecía un ..esqueleto enorme.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, su voz sonaba temblorosa, Ryotta intentó pararse sobre sí misma, pero sus piernas no respondían por el terror que ella aun sentía.

Persona solo se limitó a mirarla sin expresión en su rostro, haciéndola saber que ella tenía que continuar explicándole lo que había pasado.

– _**E-Entonces.. comenzó a- gritar .. no sé.. pero.. parecía como si estuviera.. sollozando de dolor.. – **_Continuo Ryotta mientras se tomaba el rostro con su mano derecha, ella respiraba agitadamente.

Persona colocó su mano en el hombro de Ryotta, sorprendiéndola completamente.

– _**Cálmate. – **_ Ordenó Persona, volviéndose a poner su antifaz en su rostro.

Los ojos de Ryotta se dilataron y respiró profundamente.

– _**..Ese esqueleto, es una de las Alicias del Joker; no sé en qué estaba pensando antes de liberarlo.. – **_Dijo Ryotta, un poco más calmada que antes.

Persona revolvió algo de sus bolsillos, al igual que también tenía una bolsa de plástico.

Ryotta lo observó, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad.

Persona le extendió primero la bolsa de plástico.

– _**Este será tu nuevo uniforme solamente para las misiones. – **_Dijo Persona.

Ryotta tomó la bolsa de plástico, la abrió para ver su contenido.

El uniforme era una blusa que además de tener una capucha también mostraba sus hombros; no tenía mangas, después había unos shorts con cinturones, un saco largo y finalmente las unas botas que llegaban por encima de las rodillas, las botas eran resistentes pero flexibles; la ropa estaba hecha de un tipo de tela de 'cuero' pero más delgada.

– _**Esta ropa te permitirá estar más liviana, por lo que te será más fácil moverte/correr. – **_Explicó Persona.

– _**También tienes armas, busca en lo profundo de la bolsa. – **_Señaló Persona.

Ryotta nuevamente revolvió entre la bolsa;

Después sacó dos pares de largas cadenas de metal y una funda de una figura que parecía un cuchillo, esto último lo sacó con cuidado; le quitó la funda para después descubrir que era un mediano pero filoso puñal.

– _**..Persona-sensei, estar armas.. – **_Susurró Ryotta levantando su vista mientras sus ojos se abría totalmente poco a poco.

– _**Toma la carpeta, aquí te dirá todo lo que debes de saber sobre tu misión. – **_Explicó Persona, interrumpiéndola mientras le entregaba la carpeta.

Ryotta guardó todo nuevamente en la bolsa y abrió la carpeta.

Había una fotografía de un lugar y al lado de esta había información.

– _**Te lo resumiré todo; tu misión tratará de escoltar un auto hasta que este deje un paquete en una zona y regrese a salvo hasta la Academia, el auto tiene un paquete de efectivo; el cual tendrás que proteger. Es posible que ustedes se encuentren con 'enemigos' durante el camino; esa foto tiene la placa del auto que tendrás que escoltar. – **_Explicó Persona, señalándole la foto donde tenía la placa del auto.

Ryotta siguió leyendo hasta las últimas letras, pero un pequeño párrafo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

Persona lo notó, y habló antes que Ryotta.

– _**Si, tendrás que deshacerte de cualquier 'obstáculos' que se presente mientras estés escoltando el auto. – **_Comentó Persona, la expresión en su rostro aún seguía normal, sin mostrar nada de remordimiento alguno.

– _**..¿T-Tendré..qu-que ma-matar a-a los enemigos?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta con voz sumamente nerviosa, releyendo el párrafo una y otra vez por si ella no se equivocaba al leerlo.

Persona asintió con su cabeza levemente.

– _**Ahora ve y cámbiate con tu nuevo uniforme, saldrás dentro de 15 minutos. También tengo algo que darte por parte del Director. – **_Ordenó Persona, mientras tomaba la carpeta de las manos de la pelirroja, no antes de tomar la imagen de la placa del auto y ponerla junto a la bolsa.

Ryotta tomó la bolsa de plástico, asintió con su cabeza levemente y se alejó del terreno del bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Después de 10 minutos_~

Ryotta ya estaba vestida con su uniforme nuevo, colocó las dos largas cadenas de metal en los lados de su short; en donde estaban los cinturones; de igual manera también acomodó la funda del puñal en un pequeño cinturón donde estaba en sus resistentes botas.

Finalmente se vistió con su saco largo, el cual le llegaba perfectamente por encima de sus pies; ocultándole las manos, Ryotta dejó el saco abierto de enfrente, mostrando su blusa y el short hechos de cuero.

Ryotta sin duda alguna se sentía nerviosa a causa de su primera misión.

Colocó su uniforme de la Academia de vuelta en la bolsa de plástico para después salir de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia el terreno donde anteriormente estaba.

Persona estaba allí, esperándola.

Ryotta dejó la bolsa al lado de ella, para después caminar hacia Persona.

– _**El Director Principal recibió un paquete de parte de tu padre esta mañana, el nos dijo que tenías que llevar esto puesto. – **_Comentó Persona, mostrándole un objeto envuelto en un papel.

Ryotta tomó con delicadeza aquel objeto, le quito el envoltorio con sus garras de sus Controladores Alices, al momento de ver una pequeña parte de qué era lo que su padre le había mandado, abrió completamente sus ojos.

– _**..E-Eso e-e-es.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, viendo la parte descubierta de aquel extraño objeto.

La máscara del Joker; o como su padre le gustaba llamar; 'Agony'.

Aquella máscara tenía una larga y blanca sonrisa que llegaban hasta las supuestas 'mejillas' de la máscara, había dos huecos por encima de las mejillas que eran donde verían los ojos, alrededor de los ojos estaba delineado con un color negro, en la punta de la nariz estaba una pequeña bola negra.

Tenía forma de la máscara de 'Talia', en blanco y negro.

.

(_Por si no conoces la máscara 'Talia' es una de las dos máscaras de teatro, que representa la máscara de la comedia; la cual tiene una expresión alegre y un poco burlona. Su otra máscara que se llama la máscara 'Melpómene', que representa la máscara de la tragedia; la cual tiene una expresión triste y solitaria. C: )_

_._

– _**Tendrás que ponerte esa máscara para ocultar tu identidad, pero dentro de poco serás reconocida por las organizaciones; por tus Alicias. – **_Dijo Persona, sin emoción alguna en su voz.

– _**Cuando.. me ponía esta máscara en Death Star.. Escuchaba los gritos que provenían de ella.. gritos de agonía, de ayuda..– **_Susurró Ryotta, observando la burlona sonrisa que tenía su máscara grabada. _**– No quiero ponerme esta cosa, no quiero volver a escucharlos.. – **_Continuo Ryotta, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras alejaba la máscara lentamente de ella.

Persona rodó sus ojos, por debajo de su antifaz.

– _**Tendrás que ponértela, lo quieras o no hacer. – **_Ordenó Persona mientras su voz se cambiaba a una gélida.

Ryotta sintió escalofríos en su columna al escucharlo hablarle en ese tono.

La pelirroja no tuvo más opción que acercase la máscara lentamente hasta su rostro, después de la máscara ya estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella; la máscara se incrustó en los lados opuestos del rostro de Ryotta, encajándose en su piel hasta toparse con los huesos faciales.

– _**..¡Duele, d..uele, du-du..ele!.. – **_Gritó Ryotta cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras intentaba desesperadamente alejarse la máscara de su rostro, empeorándolo.

Persona retrocedió, él no se esperaba eso de una máscara; pero al saber de quién era y quien la hizo, pensó que no debería estar tan sorprendido.

Se escuchó varias 'crack', dando saber que la máscara se fusionaba con el rostro de Ryotta.

– _**..¡B-B-Basta.. n-no más.. Ah- Ghnn..! – **_Ryotta se quitó sus manos de la máscara y las colocó en la tierra, encajándolas ahí por el dolor que sentía.

Después de unos intensos segundos, un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba por la barbilla de la máscara, yéndose hacia el cuello de Ryotta para después continuar por su camino, trazando unas pequeñas líneas rojas.

Ryotta se levantó del suelo, la máscara ocultaba perfectamente su rostro, dejando solo ver lo pálido que era sus ojos tras los huecos de la máscara.

– _**Esta máscara la conoces muy bien, ¿no es así?; no creas que te daremos toda la noche, una vez que el auto esté de regreso en la Academia; regresas inmediatamente hacia este mismo lugar. Ni un minuto más. – **_Dijo Persona, caminando hacia la pelirroja tranquilamente.

Ryotta asintió con su cabeza levemente, quitándose la tierra de su uniforme.

Persona tomó la capucha detrás de ella para después colocársela por encima de su cabeza, algunos mechones carmines sobre salían por enfrente de la capucha.

– _**Muy bien, tu misión comienza, ahora. Ve hacia las rejas de la Academia y escolta de camino y de regreso al auto. – **_Ordenó Persona, antes de voltearse sobre sí mismo y empezar a caminar de regreso hacia los matorrales del oscuro bosque.

Ryotta no perdió más el tiempo y activó su Alicia, convirtiéndose en un lobo carmesí autentico.

El lobo salió corriendo de ahí, con dirección hacia las rejas de la Academia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La Academia ya estaba en una oscura noche, las nubes seguían acumulándose pero no daba señales de dar lluvia esta noche, si no mañana por la mañana.

Había un auto completamente negro y con vidrios polimerizados justo en la entrada de la Academia, había unos cuantos hombres de negro charlando entre sí.

El lobo carmín se pareció, justo a un lado del auto; Ryotta se transformó en humano, su identidad estaba totalmente oculta, tan solo los mechones carmines y su piel pálida se veían.

Los hombres se metieron en el auto negro, uno de los guardias de la reja de la Academia asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla.

– _**Contamos contigo, Joker. – **_Gritó el hombre.

Ryotta solamente lo observó y concentró nuevamente su vista en frente, ella decidió en no decir ninguna palabra hasta que terminara la misión.

El guardián abrió las rejas de la Academia, el auto arranco; conduciendo hasta salir hasta el exterior de la Academia.

Ryotta activó nuevamente su Alicia de la disposición del lobo; el lobo corrió por la banqueta de la calle, para después seguir el auto negro a poca distancia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Esta será la escena donde estará 'subida de tono'; de todas maneras, les recomiendo leerla mientras escuchan un OST de Shiki, el cual hace llamar 'Shi-ki', ese soundtrack le dará más.. drama(? a esta escena, de todas maneras; ¡disfrútenlo! C: )_

.

.

El auto ya había dejado el paquete con éxito a una zona de carga, el auto ya estaba dispuesto a regresar a la Academia.

El conducía por la autopista en donde al lado de ella había una gran colina, llena de árboles y varios pinos.

La enmascarada figura estaba en una de las ramas de un pino en forma nuevamente humana, observando de lejos al auto negro con cuidado, después tomó algo por debajo de su blusa, descubriendo un collar con la clave de sol, la enmascarada cerró su puño aun con el collar adentro de este.

De repente sintió un escalofrío en su columna y subió su vista rápidamente, guardando el collar debajo de su blusa nuevamente.

Detrás de unos matorrales salieron tres hombres de negro armados con revólveres, corriendo hacia el frente de la autopista, bloqueando el paso del auto negro, el cual frenó en seco.

Ryotta saltó de árbol en árbol, para después lanzarse justo por encima del auto negro, aterrizando justo en el capó del auto.

– _**..¡Tsk!, ¿quién es ese? –**_ Se preguntó un hombre a sí mismo, apuntando a Ryotta con su revólver.

Ryotta solamente se paró por encima del capó, observando con serenidad a los hombres enfrente de ella.

– _**¡Me encargaré de él! –**_ Gritó uno de ellos, para después colocar su dedo en el gatillo, con la clara intención de dispararle a Ryotta.

Ryotta reaccionó al instante, tomando sus dos largas cadenas de metal en cada una de sus manos; de repente tiró las largas cadenas hacia el 1er hombre; quitándole el revólver de sus manos de un fuerte movimiento; lanzando el arma lejos de él.

– _**¡AAh-! – **_Gritó el 1er hombre adolorido, por el impacto de la cadena en sus manos.

Ryotta se bajó del capó del auto, saltando hacia adelante, aterrizando en el resistente pavimento.

– _**..¡T-Tu, maldito! – **_Murmuró uno de ellos, él estaba dispuesto a correr hacia la enmascarada figura, pero algo lo bloqueó por completo.

De la nada, unas púas gigantes explotaron del pavimento, unos escombros salieron volaron de este. Esas púas los rodearon a los tres; dejándolos sin salida alguna.

La enmascarada pelirroja caminó hacia ellos, con un aura peligrosa saliendo sobre ella.

El auto los rodeó, continuando con su camino.

– _**¿Qu-Qué rayos es esto?.. – **_Preguntó el 1er hombre nerviosamente al 2ndo, este tenía la mirada petrificada al igual que el 3ero.

El Joker sintió como numerables bultos quería salir sobre su espalda.

El Joker tomó su cabeza encapuchada con sus dos garras, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sentía como la presión aumentaba a cada milisegundo en su espalda.

Ocurrió lo inevitable..

– _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – **_El Joker ahogó un profundo grito al momento de sentir su columna siendo destrozada y antes de que 2 figuras explotaran sobre su espalda, liberándolas a salpicadas de sangre sobre el pavimento.

Eran 2 perros Joker, Ryotta sentía el hambre que ellos tenían en ese momento. Un hambre insaciable.

Las dos tenebrosas bestias, impactaron el pavimento del suelo, enterrándose en él a gran profundidad.

Las púas se hundieron nuevamente en el pavimento al igual que los perros.

– _**¡DISPARENLE A ESA COSA! – **_Gritó el 1er hombre de negro, sacando otro revolver de detrás de su traje, sus dos compañeros lo imitaron pero…

Se escuchó como el pavimento explotó nuevamente detrás de ellos.

De repente el 1er hombre sintió como algo se encajaba en sus dos tobillos, bajó su vista rápidamente, descubriendo a dos sonrientes perros; triturando sus tobillos.

Simultáneamente lo sostuvieron en el aire como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Sus dos compañeros se petrificaron, y dejaron caer sus armas; empezando a correr atemorizados devuelta a los matorrales.

– _**¡NOO, AYUDENME, POR FAVOOOR! – **_ Gritó el hombre, suplicando que sus dos compañeros regresasen para ayudarlo, pero.. nada paso.

Ryotta caminó tranquilamente hacia el hombre que estaba de cabeza.

– _**..Tu.. ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO, MALNACIDO, BASTARDO! – **_El hombre empezó a gritarle cualquier tipo de ofensa a Ryotta, la cual las aceptaba sin quitar los huecos de su máscara en los ojos llenos de rabia de aquel hombre.

De repente, Ryotta sintió un fuerte manotazo en uno de sus brazos; el hombre la había tocado mientras ella estaba usando su Alicia.

Ryotta abrió sus ojos como platos, ella no tenía la intención de hacer aquello..

El hombre sintió una corriente en su mano, volteó a mirarla mientras sentía como esta empezaba a arder segundo a segundo.

Empezó a gritar.

– _**¡AAAAAAAAAH- NO-NO, NO MÁS AYUDENMEE! – **_Gritó el hombre, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, aun sostenido por los dos perros.

La piel de su mano se empezó a caer, mostrando la fresca carne de esta, antes de que esta también se mostrara afectada por la Alicia de Ryotta.

Ryotta no sabía qué hacer, rápidamente le ordenó a los perros a soltarlo, los perros la obedecieron y soltaron al hombre de sus tobillos, haciendo que este impactara de manera brusca el duro pavimento.

Ryotta retrocedió lentamente de él.

– _**¡NNNOOOOO, PORFAVOR, BASTA.. BASTA, PARAAA-AAAAH,AAAGH– **_El hombre gritaba de dolor, convulsionando en el suelo mientras sentía como la Alicia de Ryotta se expandía de manera lenta por todo su cuerpo.

Unas manchas totalmente negras aparecieron en el cuello del hombre, y la piel de su rostro se formaban yagas enormes; mientras su piel se caía como si se tratara de papel mojado.

Ryotta estaba totalmente estática, sus piernas flaqueaban incontrolablemente, aquel hombre; ya tendría una muerte segura.

El hombre con todo su esfuerzo posible, se arrastró hasta los pies de Ryotta, tomando con fuerza una de sus botas.

– _**¡PERDONAMEEE, DETENTE..P-POR- ESTO.. AAAH- PORFAVOR, LO LAMENTOO-AAAH! – **_El hombre tenía sus ojos con lágrimas clavados en los huecos de la máscara burlona, su rostro se iba desfigurando, amontonándose la piel muerta debajo de sus ojos y alrededor de sus mejillas.

Ryotta sintió como unas poderosas punzadas invadían su pecho, y retrocedió nuevamente de aquel hombre.

El hombre siguió convulsionando en el suelo, sufriendo mortalmente como nadie a causa de la Alicia de Ryotta, su sangre embarraba todo el pavimento.

Ryotta se llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos, intentando de no escuchar la agonía de aquel hombre, ella ya estaba rompiéndose en llanto detrás de su máscara.

Una leve capa de humo se formaba alrededor del hombre, la Alicia ya estaba quemándole la piel como el mismísimo fuego.

Ryotta bajó su vista llena de lágrimas hacia su bota.

Llevó temblorosamente sus manos hacia la funda del puñal, sacándolo del cinturón alrededor de su bota.

Lentamente, Ryotta le quitó la funda, mostrando el filoso y puntiagudo puñal.

El hombre empezaba a escupir sangre a montones alrededor de él callando sus gritos, manchando su torso con su propio líquido rojo, él se puso boca arriba, tomándose su rostro desfigurado con sus dos esqueléticas manos.

Ryotta caminó hacia el hombre, con el puñal en sus dos temblorosas manos.

Ryotta se sentó encima de él, mientras este ya no era capaz de mover sus piernas.

Lentamente, la pelirroja subió el puñal con sus dos manos; sin separar la vista detrás de su máscara con la de los ojos podridos de aquel miserable hombre.

El hombre aún seguía llorando a todo pulmón, su garganta estaba casi destrozada a causa de sus desgarradores gritos de sufrimiento total, el humo de su rostizada piel se acumulaba más y más.

El puñal de Ryotta temblaba de manera incontrolada, los ojos ambarinos de la niña caían gruesas y amargas lágrimas.

– _**..¡Por favor, perdóname!... – **_Gritó Ryotta, rompiéndose en un agonizante llanto; el hombre la miró por última vez mientras casi toda la piel alrededor de su rostro ya estaba podrida.

Al instante, Ryotta lo apuñaló en lo más profundo del pecho del hombre; salpicándola inevitablemente de sangre.

– _**..Perdóname, perdóname.. perdóname. – **_Murmuraba Ryotta, ahogándose en sus lágrimas; mientras profundizaba el puñal.

El brillo de los ojos de aquel hombre se fue por completo.

Ryotta no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, tan solo se quedó en esa posición por un rato.

Después de unos intensos minutos, sacó el puñal ensangrentado del pecho de aquel hombre.

.

Ryotta tuvo misericordia de aquel hombre, liberándolo de su miseria de un solo movimiento.

.

La pelirroja observó sus manos, manchadas de un líquido al rojo vivo, guardó su puñal en su funda para levantarse de aquel cuerpo sin vida.

Ryotta comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la Academia, a paso lento, sin prisas, sin tener miedo del castigo que Persona le haría por tardarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Persona estaba recargado en un pino, observando el oscuro y nublado cielo; su alumna ya se había tardado más de 15 minutos, sin duda alguna ella tendría un castigo mortal.

Se escucharon unas ramas crujirse detrás de él; Persona se reincorporó de donde estaba recargado.

Al momento de girar su cabeza, por primera vez; se petrificó.

Era Ryotta aún con su máscara; su uniforme estaba totalmente salpicado de líquido carmín, ella temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ryotta cojeó lentamente hasta Persona, el cual al instante comprendió porque su alumna tenía esa apariencia tan lamentable.

Persona se acercó lentamente a Ryotta, ella paró en seco, su máscara no dejaba ver cómo era la actual cara de Ryotta en ese mismo momento.

Persona removió la máscara de Ryotta suavemente, para después quitarle la capucha que tenía encima de su cabellera carmín.

La cara de Ryotta simplemente era un poema; ella tenía sus mejillas totalmente rojas; sus ojos también los estaban y sus labios temblaban incontrolablemente.

– _**..Llegaste 15 minutos tarde, solo por esta vez; te dejaré irte sin castigo. – **_Susurró Persona, guardándose la máscara en uno de sus bolsillos._**– Te dejaré quedarte con tu uniforme para las misiones, la bolsa de plástico con el uniforme de la Academia está en tu dormitorio, a esta hora seguramente todos están dormidos. De todas maneras ve con cuidado. – **_Continúo Persona para después levantar su mano levemente.

– _**Buen trabajo, descansa. – **_Esto último lo susurró inaudiblemente mientras le daba una ligera palmeada en la cabeza de Ryotta, antes de voltearse sobre sí mismo e irse en silencio.

Ryotta se abrazó a sí misma, mientras empezaba a cojear hacia lo profundo del bosque, ella quería ir a un lugar antes de irse directo hacia el edificio de los dormitorios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de caminar por un buen rato, llegó hacia su árbol favorito el cual estaba en el territorio del Bosque Sur, cuidado por Azuru el cual seguramente estaba en otra parte.

Ryotta rodeó el árbol, sorprendiéndola al encontrarse a alguien más recargado sobre él.

– _**...N-N-Natsume… – **_Susurró Ryotta, aun abrazada sobre sí misma.

El susodicho estaba recargado en el árbol, leyendo su comic cómodamente; giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, su mirada se oscureció al instante.

Natsume se paró de donde estaba recargado, su flequillo pelinegro ocultaba sus fríos ojos carmines.

Lentamente caminó hacia Ryotta.

La pelirroja intentó retroceder un poco pero lo siguiente lo dejó perpleja.

Natsume tomó una de sus ensangrentadas manos, jalándola hacia a él para después rodearla con sus brazos; abrazándola cálidamente.

– _**Tranquila, sé lo que se siente… – **_Susurró suavemente Natsume, apretándola un poco más contra su pecho.

Ryotta sintió como sus piernas fallaron en ese mismo instante, los dos cayeron de rodillas en el suelo.

Ryotta regresó el abrazo, rodeando a Natsume con sus manos aun manchadas de sangre alrededor del pecho del pelinegro.

– _**..*sniff*.. ¡Ghh! – **_Ryotta mordió fuertemente sus labios, intentando controlarse de no llorar nuevamente; pero las lágrimas ya estaban resbalándose de sus ojos ambarinos.

Inevitablemente, Ryotta comenzó a romperse en llanto nuevamente, ahora en gritos ahogados, incluso estaba encajando sus levemente en la espalda de Natsume; pero al pelinegro no le importaba eso en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, que parecieron como si pasaran horas; Ryotta finalmente se separó de Natsume, ella se tallaba sus ojos con fuerza con sus manos; intentando limpiarse sus lágrimas.

Los dos estaban de rodillas en la tierra; Natsume aun mantenía su mirada fría e intimidante, pero sus ojos mostraban lástima y tristeza.

– _**..Haruhie seguramente está enojada por esto.. – **_Susurró Ryotta con voz temblorosa, tomando el collar que tenía oculto debajo de su blusa.

Observó el collar por unos segundos, antes de tomarlo con sus dos manos; llevándoselo hacia su pecho.

Natsume tomó la mano de la pelirroja, entrelazándola con sus dedos suavemente antes de que él se levantara de la tierra para después también ayudarle a Ryotta a levantarse también.

– _**Te acompañaré hasta tu dormitorio, tus amigos.. seguramente aun estén despiertos en el comedor; así que entraremos por tu ventana. – **_Susurró Natsume, comenzando a caminar sin soltar las garras temblorosas de Ryotta.

La pelirroja agachó su mirada, mientras se dejaba guiar por Natsume en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryotta y Natsume estuvieron caminando por el oscuro bosque un buen tiempo, hasta que finalmente encontraron los pinos altos que daban con la ventana del dormitorio de Ryotta.

Ryotta subió primero con las garras de sus Controladores Alices, dejaba unas pequeñas e invisibles marcas de sangre en las ramas cada vez que subía más y más, detrás de ella la seguía Natsume.

Ryotta llegó hacia la copa del pino, no tuvo que estirarse mucho para abrir la ventana; después entró en su dormitorio; Natsume la imitó y también entró al dormitorio cerrando la ventana detrás de él.

– _**No sé si debería preocuparme acerca de que dejas tu ventana abierta.. – **_Comentó Natsume, cerrando la ventana con el seguro.

– _**A veces la dejo abierta para que entré el aire fresco de afuera.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, tomando la bolsa de plástico que estaba sobre su cama.

– _**Tampoco sé si eres inocente o solamente una idiota. – **_Dijo Natsume nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Natsume quitó el seguro de la puerta, abriéndola levemente.

Tal y como Natsume lo sospechaba, Yami, Hotaru y Ruka estaban detrás de la puerta, recargados en la pared del pasillos.

Natsume cerró delicadamente la puerta.

– _**Será mejor que te cambies de ropa.. – **_Susurró Natsume acercándose a Ryotta.

Ryotta lo observó fijamente mientras tenía la bolsa de plástico en sus garras.

.

.

– _**¿Qué? – **_Preguntó Natsume finalmente, sin entender la mirada de Ryotta.

– _**Me cambiaría de ropa, pero ya sabes.. hay alguien en mi dormitorio. – **_Susurró Ryotta, apretando la bolsa contra su pecho.

– _**Ooh, entiendo; entonces estaré en el baño. – **_Contestó Natsume, girando el picaporte de la puerta que daba con el baño.

– _**¡No me refería a eso; vete de mi dormitorio, pervertido! – **_Ryotta elevó su tono de voz un poco mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

Natsume estaba consiguiendo lo que había estado pensando durante un tiempo.

– _**Oh, pero mira que tenemos aquí. – **_Dijo Natsume, manteniendo su mirada fría en su rostro mientras miraba el escritorio de Ryotta, tomando un pequeño libro de notas.

– _**¡O-Oye, déjalo ahí! – **_Exclamó Ryotta antes de acercarse a él, intentando arrebatarle su pequeña libreta de notas.

Natsume retrocedía a cada paso que Ryotta daba hacia a él, hojeando su libreta sin interés alguno.

– _**Estos dibujos incluso lo harían mejor un niño de 5 años. – **_Comentó Natsume al momento de toparse con un dibujo de un conejo torpemente dibujado.

– _**¡Esos solamente son garabatos, devuélvemelo! – **_Dijo Ryotta mientras sus mejillas se encendían de vergüenza, intentando acercarse hacia Natsume, el cual aun seguía evadiendo a Ryotta sin problemas.

Natsume durante todo ese tiempo pensó en una idea en animar a Ryotta a su manera, la cual era provocándola divertidamente.

– _**Hm, seguramente habrá gatos dibujados aquí, ¿no es asi?, Bragas de gatitos. – **_Preguntó Natsume en tono burlón, pero aún mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.

– _**¡Moou, solo deja mi libreta en paz y lárgate de mi dormitorio para poder cambiarme a mi pijama cómodamente! – **_Exclamó Ryotta con voz cansada, su rostro estaba igual que su cabello carmín.

Natsume dejó la libreta finalmente en el escritorio, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

– _**Recuerda en no mostrar tus bragas de gatitos como en esta mañana. – **_Se 'despidió' Natsume a su modo mientras giraba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ryotta tomó una almohada y se la lanzó, Natsume la esquivó al estilo matrix.

– _**¡Vete de aquí, pervertido de ropa interior! – **_Gritó Ryotta antes de correr hacia la puerta de baño para después encerrarse en ella.

Natsume finalmente salió del dormitorio de Ryotta, encontrándose con las miradas de las personas que esperaban impacientemente a la susodicha.

– _**..¿¡Todo este tiempo estuviste en el dormitorio de onee-chan, niño con hormonas alborotadas!? – **_Gritó Yami, notablemente enojada.

Hotaru le dio un coscorrón para que la niña se callara.

Ruka se acercó a Natsume, con una mirada preocupante.

– _**N-Natsume.. eso.. ¿es sangre?.. – **_Preguntó Ruka con una mirada petrificada antes de señalar las manchas rojizas en la camisa de Natsume.

El pelinegro asintió con su cabeza.

– _**Bragas de gato ya volvió al dormitorio; será mejor que la dejen descansar, ella tuvo una noche pesada. – **_Susurró Natsume para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

– _**¿Azura-san ya volvió? – **_Preguntó nuevamente Ruka, sorprendido.

Hotaru levantó su vista al igual que Yami.

– _**¡Quiero ir a ver a Onee-chan! – **_Exclamó Yami, volviendo a deslizar otra de sus largas sonrisas para después correr hacia la puerta.

Natsume bloqueó su paso, colocándose en medio.

– _**Me imagino que no me escuchaste, ella ha tenido una noche muy dura, déjala descansar hasta mañana. – **_Comentó Natsume o prácticamente ordenó con voz seria.

Yami retrocedió completamente, ocultándose detrás de Hotaru.

Hotaru tenía su mirada en la puerta, pero después la apartó.

– _**Mañana platicaré con ella, Yami, vámonos. – **_Ordenó Hotaru para después arrastrar a Yami con ella.

– _**¡Noo, Hotaru-chan, yo quiero ir a ver a Onee-chaan! – **_Gritó Yami en ecos hasta que las dos niñas desaparecieron por el extenso pasillo.

Ruka miró nuevamente a Natsume.

– _**..Esa sangre, ¿Acaso es de Azura-san? – **_Preguntó Ruka preocupado.

Natsume apartó su mirada carmesí hacia el suelo.

– _**Esos malditos.. la obligaron a matar a alguien. – **_Susurró Natsume mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ruka tenía su mirada perpleja, pero después la remplazó con una mirada de lástima y comenzó a seguir a Natsume por los pasillos.

– _**Al parecer, ella también tendrá que hacer esas misiones igual que tú, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Ruka, con una voz apagada mientras mantenía su mirada apartada.

Natsume se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

– _**Me temo que si, Ruka. – **_Contestó Natsume suspirando mientras él y su mejor amigo empezaron a caminar a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!

Antes que nada; quiero mencionar sobre un detalle que eh visto en mi forma de narrar, que es sobre las palabras que repito tercamente, realmente lamento eso, en el próximo capítulo intentaré no repetirlas seguidamente. Nuevamente, lo siento por ese detalle.. QwQ

En fin,

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	21. Vigésimo Capítulo

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic hasta este capítulo!

.

.

¡Disfrútenlo!~

* * *

Capítulo 20

Ryotta limpió su uniforme de las misiones en el lavabo de su baño, tallaba con fuerza las manchas secas carmines que tenía sobre este; Ryotta aún se sentía bastante culpable, pero ella ya no podría hacer nada por aquel hombre.

Después de limpiar su uniforme y vestirse con su pijama, se observó en el espejo de su baño.

– _**..Realmente me afectó mucho hacer.. 'eso'.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, observando sus propios ojos, los cuales parecían tener miedo, también se comenzaban a crear unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de estas.

Sacudió su cabeza, despegando su mente de aquellos pensamientos.

Lavó su cara con agua del lavabo, después se limpió con una pequeña toalla.

Salió de su baño, con su uniforme de las misiones en una bolsa de plástico.

Escondió la bolsa de plástico en el mismo cajón donde también ocultaba la carpeta con imágenes de Death Star.

Caminó hacia su cama, sentándose en la orilla lentamente.

– _**Mañana tendré que ayudarle a mi Clase A.S con el juego de roleo, no quiero molestarlos sobre mis misiones.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, mientras subía la vista hacia el techo.

– _**..¿Qué haré en este tipo de situación? – **_La pelirroja suspiró mientras se tomaba su rostro con sus dos manos, retorciéndose hacia adelante levemente.

De la nada sintió como algo respiraba enfrente de ella.

Ryotta levantó su vista, encontrándose con una mirada pálida y blanca.

– _**¡..! – **_Ryotta dio un salto hacia atrás, subiéndose completamente a la cama.

– _**..T-Tu.. ¡Tsk, no me asustes así! – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras se tomaba su pecho, controlando su respiración nuevamente.

Delante de ella había un perro Joker, con sus dos pares de 5 ojos blancos, sus largas orejas y pequeños cuernos; sin mencionar su escalofriante sonrisa.

El perro solamente la observaba mientras sacaba su lengua entre sus mandíbulas o 'cristales' de su hocico, respiraba pesadamente.

– _**Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes tampoco quieren ser así.. ¿Verdad? – **_Preguntó Ryotta, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la orilla de su cama, acercándose a aquel extraño monstruo.

– _**No han consumido nada estos últimos días, eso también me afecta.. – **_Murmuró la niña pelirroja, acariciando el hocico de aquella espectral figura, sus ojos blanquecinos seguían intactos, sin pestañear.

Ryotta levantó su vista, la cual se volvió inexpresiva.

– _**¡Deja de decirme tonterías!, eso no se lo desearía ni a mi más peor enemigo.. – **_Dijo Ryotta, alejando su mano del perro.

El perro acercó su hocico a la frente de Ryotta, golpeándola suavemente. Ryotta lo alejó de ella, colocando sus dos manos en su hocico, haciendo que este retrocediera de ella.

– _**Tampoco sé qué hacer.. ¡Intentaré buscar una solución lo más rápido posible, no sé en qué persona debería confiar para decirle esta clase de problema!.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras fruncía sus cejas en preocupación.

Ryotta se quedó pensando, mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse mejor; el perro seguía inmóvil enfrente de ella; él tenía su hocico medio abierto; relamiéndose unas cuantas veces sus mandíbulas con su larga lengua.

Ryotta abrió sus ojos, los cuales aún seguían inexpresivos; similares a los de Hotaru.

– _**Me temo que tendré que conseguir nuevas pastillas para este problema de su 'hambre', realmente quiero que ustedes se controlen; no quiero.. mostrarlos ante las personas. – **_Susurró Ryotta, deslizando una triste y apagada sonrisa en su rostro.

El perro desapareció de la vista de Ryotta, dejando una estela oscura a su alrededor.

Ryotta volvió en todos sus sentidos, sintiendo una enorme jaqueca en su cabeza.

– _**..Cada vez que los escucho, mi cabeza se revuelve totalmente. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, masajeándose la sien con una de sus manos.

– _**Mañana lloverá por lo visto.. – **_Comentó Ryotta, girando su cabeza sobre su hombro observando como unas pequeñas gotas golpeaban el exterior de su ventana.

Ryotta se acomodó en su cama, por encima de las cobijas mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su almohada.

Lentamente cerró sus parpados, sin pensar en lo que hecho en su misión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Amaneciendo en Gakuen Alice_~

Los diminutos rayos del sol iluminaban una parte de la oficina del Director, el cual en ese mismo momento estaba ateniendo una persona importante.

El Director Principal estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, sus codos estaban sobre su escritorio mientras tenía en su rostro una sonrisa peligrosa.

– _**Así que.. ¿El Sr. Azura le ordenó estar aquí, no? – **_Preguntó el Director Principal, observando a una hermosa mujer delante de él.

La mujer tenía su cabello despeinado por debajo de sus hombros de un hermoso color azabache, sus ojos eran de color carmín oscuro; con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo sin mencionar su delineador, en su oreja izquierda había dos aretes platinos, su piel parecía de porcelana, pálida y suave. Su mirada era misteriosa con un toque de picardía. Ella estaba vestida de ropa ajustada, un vestido corto de color rojo con encajes negros y unos tacones de planta alta también negros.

– _**Un placer conocerlo también, por favor; llámeme Rose. – **_Se presentó aquella joven mujer, deslizando una picara sonrisa en sus gruesos labios con un labial sumamente rojo.

– _**Es un placer tenerla aquí, Rose. – **_Sonrió el Director, parándose de su silla.

La mujer enredó un mechón en uno de sus finos dedos, sin borrar su sonrisa.

– _**Si tengo entendido, usted es la prometida de Sr. Azura, ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó el Director; sirviendo un poco de té en una fina taza.

La mujer se sentó frente al escritorio, cruzando sus piernas de forma lenta y 'sensual'.

– _**Exacto, también soy la madrasta de su preciosa hija; Ryotta Azura. – **_Contestó Rose, para después tomar la taza de té con sus suaves manos.

– _**Interesante.. ¿Le molestaría decirme, qué Alicias tiene una hermosa dama como usted? – **_Preguntó el Director, sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

La mujer soltó una suave risa.

– _**Sí usted está intentando coquetear con alguien como yo.. – **_Susurró la mujer con voz melosa. _**– .. No pierda su tiempo en algo tan inútil. – **_Continúo la mujer, deslizando otra sonrisa egocéntrica.

El Director sabía qué clase de mujer era a la que tenía enfrente de él, así que no se sorprendió en esa reacción por parte de la mujer.

– _**En cuánto a mis Alicias, es la Alicia de las Pesadillas y la Alicia de Marca de 'Maldiciones' o como ustedes les dicen, Marca de Castigos. – **_Contestó Rose, bebiendo con elegancia su taza de té.

El Director cerró sus ojos por un momento.

– _**Platiqué con Sr. Azura acerca de esta inesperada visita, él me dijo que quería que usted fuera una maestra sustituta de la clase de su hija. – **_Dijo el Director, poniendo sus codos nuevamente sobre su escritorio, observando sin interés a la mujer.

Rose asintió levemente.

– _**Mi esposo dice que ustedes ya no son confiables para él, por esa misma causa me pidió amablemente que vigilara a su 'experimentito' cara a cara. Aunque irónicamente ni siquiera sé quién es su hija, ya que ella pasaba todos sus días en el sótano de Death Star, encerrada como un animal. – **_Continúo la mujer, sin quitar el tono suave y lento de su voz, dándole otro pequeño sorbo a su taza de té.

– _**Creo que ya me respondí el porqué el Sr. Azura la eligió como su nueva esposa, Rose. – **_Susurró el Director, arqueando una de sus cejas.

La mujer nuevamente lanzó otra suave risa.

– _**Su pregunta sería, el porqué no. – **_Dijo la mujer, pestañeando con sus largas pestañas sobre sus ojos burlones.

'_Qué mujer más desagradable. '_ Pensó el Director internamente mientras nuevamente deslizaba una sonrisa ladina.

La mujer dejó su taza de té encima del escritorio del Director, mientras se estiraba así misma.

– _**Me pregunto qué clase de mocosa será mi tan mencionada hijastra. –**_ Susurró la mujer mientras se revisaba en un pequeño espejo que había tomado de su bolsa.

– _**Se sorprenderá, Rose. Ryotta Azura está cumpliendo con su parte del contrato con éxito. – **_Comentó el Director, sin borrar su sonrisa ladina.

– _**Así que ella se volvió obediente, ¿eh?.. Perfecto. – **_Dijo la mujer parándose de su silla. _**– No puedo esperar a dar sus clases. Solamente espero que los niños a los que dé clase no sean tan ruidosos, ya sabe.. No soy paciente con los niños. – **_Finalizó la mujer antes de caminar hacia la salida de la oficina.

Rose al momento de cruzar la puerta se cruzó con un hombre de apariencia peligrosa.

– _**..Valla, así que mi esposo no mentía al haberme dicho la apariencia de una de las personas que sacó a su experimento de Death Star, ¿no es así, Serio? – **_Comentó Rose ensanchando su picarona sonrisa, al momento de encontrarse cara a cara con Persona.

– _**No quiero escuchar mi nombre saliendo de unos labios tan repugnantes como los tuyos, Rose. – **_Respondió Persona, con voz gélida e intimidante.

La mujer avanzó unos pasos más hacia Persona.

– _**La gente como tú y mi adorada hijastra.. deberían seguir encerrados en sus mugrientas jaulas. – **_Susurró la mujer, deslizando una sonrisa descarada antes de pasar al lado de Persona para después seguir caminando por los extensos pasillos.

Persona suspiró pesadamente antes de entrar a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y caminar hacia el centro de la habitación.

– _**¿A qué se debe tu presencia, Persona? – **_Preguntó el Director, arqueando una ceja.

– _**Vengo a discutir un tema, pero al parecer se volvieron dos temas ahora. – **_Contestó Persona, esto último lo dijo con voz levemente fría.

– _**Te escucho. – **_Dijo el Director, concentrando su mirada en él.

– _**El primer tema es sobre las misiones que Azura-san debe hacer. Ella aun no está emocionalmente preparada para esas clases de misiones, en la noche nunca antes había visto tanto remordimiento en alguien que realizaba esa clase de misiones, incluso el Kuro Neko no vendría con tal expresión. – **_Explicó Persona, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

El Director fijó su vista al techo.

– _**Créame cuando le digo que eso es lo que menos me importa. Tal y como lo había dicho antes; ella seguirá haciendo las misiones al pie de la letra. – **_Contestó el Director, restándole importancia. _**– Aunque me sorprende que te importara sus sentimientos, que conmovedor.. – **_Continúo hablando el Director, sonriendo burlonamente.

Persona ignoró eso y siguió hablando.

– _**Ahora sobre el segundo tema; ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? – **_Preguntó Persona, mientras su tono de voz se iba de uno neutro a uno frío.

– _**¿Ya se habían conocido, no?; Ella es Rose, prometida de Sr. Azura y madrastra de Azura Ryotta. Sr. Azura la mandó a vigilar a su hija, eso deja más que claro que ya no tenemos su absoluta confianza. – **_Contestó el Director nuevamente, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Persona se levantó de su silla.

– _**No sé por qué no me sorprende que ella sea la esposa de aquel tipo. – **_Susurró Persona antes de girarse sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a salir de la oficina.

– _**Persona. – **_Llamó el Director, este giró su cabeza sobre su hombro. _**– Vigila a esa mujer, es bastante sospechosa. – **_Ordenó el Director, su voz sonó seria y fría.

Persona asintió, antes de salir de la oficina del Director; cerrándola detrás de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rose caminaba por los pasillos, ganándose miradas extrañas por parte de los estudiantes y algunos maestros o algunas maestras.

'_..Oye mira a esa mujer..'_

'_..Wooow..'_

' _¿Será una maestra sustituta?'_

' _¡Qué guapa es!'_

'_¡Sí es una maestra sustituta, quiero que ella esté en mi clase!'_

'_.. Mira su ropa..'_

Más y más murmullos entre las personas se hacían, cada vez que veían pasar a la hermosa y misteriosa mujer delante de ellos.

Sin embargo los profesores estaban petrificados al ver la presencia de aquella mujer.

.

Aquella extraña mujer fue una alumna de Gakuen Alice hasta sus 16 años, ella más que nadie causaba bastantes conflictos entre los alumnos; sin mencionar que también era temida por ellos a causa de sus dos Alicias.

Ella fue una de las mejores amigas de Luna Koizumi, la cual seguidamente Luna fue amiga de Yuka Azumi. Rose se enemistó con Luna después de que Luna también se enemistara con Yuka, la cual accidentalmente le había robado la Alicia a Luna y por lo tanto también la atención de DEP/Kuonji sobre ella.

Rose estaba perdidamente enamorada del heredero de la fortuna de Death Star, el cual era Kuroi Azura, o más bien conocido como ahora; Sr. Azura. Sin embargo, él estaba comprometido con Yuka e de ahí el porqué Rose le tiene un rencor inimaginable a Yuka y también el porqué la susodicha escapó de la Academia con el profesor Izumi Yukihara.

Unos años después de tener la edad suficiente, se fue de la Academia para irse directamente a Death Star, dónde Kuroi la eligió como su nueva prometida por sus Alicias útiles unos meses después, sabiendo el infierno que era realmente aquel lugar.

.

Rose deslizó una sonrisa socarrona en sus gruesos labios carmín al momento de escuchar halagos refiriéndose a ella.

' _Realmente son tan fáciles de manipular. _' Pensó Rose, siguiendo caminando; con dirección hacia la sala de maestros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en la Clase B~_

Ryotta sintió un extraño escalofrió en su columna, y giró su cabeza hacia los lados.

– _**¿Pasa algo, Azura-san? – **_Preguntó Ruka, un poco preocupado por la reacción de Ryotta.

– _**Sentí una pequeña jaqueca.. – **_Mintió Ryotta un poco nerviosa, volviendo a centrar su vista en la pequeña libreta.

'_¿Qué rayos fue eso?..'_ Pensó Ryotta un poco preocupada.

– _**Qué raro, ¿Acaso no desayunaste esta mañana? – **_Preguntó nuevamente Ruka, arqueando una ceja.

– _**Déjala, es solo su cabeza tratando de comprender su propia estupidez. – **_Dijo Natsume, con su comic en ocultando sus ojos.

– _**..Natsume, no tenías que ser tan cruel. – **_Susurró Ruka con una gota al estilo anime en su frente al momento de ver un aura depresiva alrededor de Ryotta.

Desde que Ryotta había llegado a la clase B; sin mencionar como Persona se la había llevado nuevamente ayer, había un ambiente un poco tenso; después de unos minutos el ambiente regresó a su naturalidad.

Anna, Nonoko e Iinchou hablaban entre sí divertidamente, acerca sobre las actividades del Festival Escolar, el que aun no terminaba.

Hotaru, después de darle 'cariñosamente' la bienvenida a Ryotta, estaba trabajando en un invento; el cual era un gato metálico. Aún no lo terminaba.

Narumi había dado las primeras clases, pero justo después del receso nos dio otra hora libre porque lo llamaron urgentemente a la Sala de Maestros.

– _**3, 2, 1… – **_Contó Natsume en cuenta regresiva.

– _**¡Oneeeee-chaaan! – **_Gritó una voz chillona antes de que se escuchara un portazo.

Yami entró como alma seguida por el diablo; corriendo hacia Ryotta para después lanzarse sobre ella; rodeando su cintura mientras también ocultaba su cara.

– _**¡O..Onn-e-chaan.. e-ese niño me ah es-estado persiguiéndooo..!~ –**_ Lloriqueó Yami antes de apuntar hacia la puerta.

De la puerta salió un pequeño niño que parecía de 3 años, tenía el cabello color ceniza y ojos verdes-azules claros, vestía del mismo uniforme de la Academia.

– _**Yoichi, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – **_Preguntó Ruka antes de pararse de su lugar para después ir a cargar al niño en sus brazos.

– _**¡Kyyaa, Yoichi, ¿Viniste por onee-san? – **_Gritó Sumire, extendiendo sus brazos hacia al pequeño niño.

– _**Baka.. – **_Susurró Yoichi, sin expresión en su rostro.

Un aura deprimida creció en Sumire mientras se alejaba.

– _**¿Él te estuvo siguiendo? – **_Le preguntó Ryotta a Yami, mientras esta se limpiaba disimuladamente en la camisa de Ryotta.

– _**¡S-Si, p-parecía un mini acosadooor! – **_Gritó Yami con voz temblorosa antes de hundirse nuevamente en el pecho de Ryotta.

– _**..Deja de limpiarte en mí. – **_Susurró Ryotta, descubriendo las intenciones de Yami al abrazarla en aquella forma.

– _**Discúlpalo, Yami-chan. Es solo Yoichi Hijiri, el cual viene a visitar a Natsume para jugar un rato con él. – **_Dijo Ruka antes de sentarse, aun con el niño en brazos.

Ryotta lo observó, al igual que él a ella.

Se estuvieron observando por unos segundos hasta que Ryotta apartó la mirada primero que él.

– _**Es lindo. – **_Susurró Ryotta antes de concentrar nuevamente su vista en su libreta.

– _**¡Onee-chan, no me ignores! –**_ Gritó Yami antes de 'empalagarse' en el brazo de Ryotta.

Yoichi se pasó al regazo de Natsume.

– _**Nasdume.. – **_Susurró Yoichi jalando de su manga levemente.

Natsume se quitó el comic de sus ojos, para después bajar la vista para encontrarse a Yoichi en su regazo.

– _**Hola, enano. – **_Saludó Natsume, colocando una de sus manos en la cabellera de Yoichi y agitándole suavemente el cabello.

– _**¡Mira Onee-chan!, ¿Por qué tú nunca eres así conmigo? – **_Señaló Yami a Natsume y a Yoichi.

– _**Me aplastarías si te subieras a mi regazo, así que olvídalo. – **_Susurró Ryotta, sin separar su vista de su libreta; Ryotta aun sentía aquella extraña sensación en su pecho, como una corazonada.

– _**¡Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo! – **_Gritó Yami antes de lanzarse encima de Ryotta, la cual aún estaba sentada.

– _**¡¿Q-Qué haces?!, ¡Quítate de encima! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras su rostro se teñía como un tomate.

Ruka rió levemente ante aquella escena; Yami realmente sabía el cómo cambiar el humor de una persona.

Yami de repente se sostuvo del cuello blanco de la camisa, haciendo que Yami descubriera unas extrañas marcas en su cuello.

– _**Ry-chan, ¿Qué es eso? – **_Preguntó Yami, dejando de moverse para después llevar sus manos al cuello de Ryotta.

Ryotta se apartó al instante, haciendo que Yami se extrañara al igual que sus compañeros por la reacción de Ryotta.

– _**¿Q-Qué es qué?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta nerviosamente, subiéndose el cuello de su camisa nuevamente.

Yami la miró por unos segundos, antes de deslizar una sonrisa.

– _**¡Nada, pensé que había visto algo! – **_Respondió Yami divertidamente, antes de abrazar nuevamente a Ryotta, la cual disimuladamente suspiro aliviada.

Yami levantó su vista, encontrándose con la de Yoichi sobre ella.

– _**Fe-a. – **_Dijo Yoichi, sacando su lengua burlonamente.

Una venita se formó en la frente de Yami.

– _**¡Tsk, atrévete a decírmelo nuevamente en mi cara! – **_Gritó Yami, la cual ahora estaba sostenida de sus hombros por Ryotta, Yami ahora estaba dando pequeñas patadas al aire.

– _**Ya-ya.. Cálmate. –**_ Susurró Ryotta con una sonrisa forzada, jalando a Yami para atrás.

– _**Hacen buena combinación, ¿no?.. Yami y Ryotta, Yoichi y Natsume. –**_ Dijo Hotaru en voz baja, girando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Iinchou estaba al lado de Hotaru, sonriendo mientras asentía levemente su cabeza.

Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta violentamente.

Todos pararon de hacer ruido y voltearon sus cabezas hacia la puerta; encontrándose a un niño que respiraba rápidamente.

– _**..¡H-Hay una nue-va maestra sustituta! – **_Gritó el niño, acercándose a un grupo de chicos.

– _**¡¿EEEEEH?!- ¡¿Una mujer como el maestro sustituto?! – **_Gritaron algunos niños, comenzando a murmurar entre sí.

Yami paró de patalear haciendo que Ryotta finalmente la soltara.

– _**¿Maestra sustituta? – **_Susurró Ryotta en voz baja, observando al grupo de chicos que estaba enfrente de ella.

– _**¡No, la sustituta tiene apariencia de estricta; incluso dicen que podría ser peor que Jinno-sensei! – **_Gritó el niño, mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido al recordar el rostro de aquella mujer.

– _**¿Peor que Jinno-sensei? –**_

– _**..P-Pero.. ¡Es una maestra sustituta, podremos con ella! –**_

– _**¿Qué clases nos dará? – **_

Más y más preguntas se hacían en la clase, siendo bastante ruidosos.

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko e Iinchou caminaron hacia donde estaban Yami, Ryotta, Yoichi, Ruka y Natsume; notablemente molestos por el ruido.

– _**..Tsk, qué ruidosos. – **_Susurró Natsume con voz fría, mirando hacia los grupos de chicos que hablaban sobre la tal mujer.

– _**Chicos, escuché algo sobre un estudiante de secundaria acerca de la maestra sustituta. – **_Comentó Kokoroyomi, acercándose e incorporándose al grupo.

– _**Escuché que ella era 'hermosa'; tenía el cabello de color negro un poco corto y que tenía ojos rojos, también escuche que ella vestía de manera… – **_Esto último lo susurró, buscando una palabra correcta de decirlo. _**– …vulgar. – **_Finalizó Koko, deslizando nuevamente otra de sus sonrisas inexpresivas.

– _**¿Solo escuchaste eso? – **_Preguntó Hotaru, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Kokoroyomi se quedó concentrándose en su propia mente, intentando recordar algo más de aquellos pensamientos; asintió con su cabeza, teniendo su mente en blanco.

– _**..Por esa razón sentí una sensación extraña. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, bajando su cabeza levemente.

– _**¿A qué te refieres Azura-san? – **_Preguntó Ruka, extrañado por aquel comentario al igual que sus amigos.

– _**Tengo un mal presentimiento.. No sé porqué. – **_Contestó Ryotta sinceramente, volviendo a levantar su vista con sus cejas fruncidas mostrando preocupación.

– _**Solamente será una maestra sustituta, bragas de gatitos. No deberías comerte la cabeza por eso. – **_Dijo Natsume mientras Yoichi se bajaba de su regazo delicadamente.

– _**..Qué simpático, ¿Cómo te sentirías que alguien hablara de tu ropa interior justo en medio de una conversación?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras una venita se asomaba por su frente, sonriendo forzadamente.

– _**Por lo menos no llevaría ropa interior infantil, ba-ka. – **_Respondió Natsume sin mostrar emoción en su voz, enseñando su lengua.

– _**¡M-Maldito..! – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

– _**¡Ya basta, parecen una pareja de casados! – **_Gritó Yami, interponiéndose entre Ryotta y Natsume, estos le regresaron una extraña mirada. _**– ..Aunque en este caso, Natsume parece ser la esposa. – **_Continúo Yami, bajando su tono de voz.

Al instante una pequeña llama incendiaba un mechón de la cabellera café-claro de Yami, la susodicha no tardó en correr alrededor del grupo de niños; dándose manotazos en su mechón en llamas.

– _**De todas maneras, al parecer la maestra sustituta tiene la apariencia de una estricta mujer.. ¿Lo será realmente? – **_Preguntó Anna en voz preocupada.

– '_**No debemos juzgar un libro por su portada', ¿no? – **_Respondió Iinchou, deslizando una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**Aunque lo digas así… – **_Susurró Nonoko, también mostrándose igual de preocupada que Anna.

– _**Iinchou tiene razón, todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar. – **_Continuo Ruka deslizando también una sonrisa.

Yami aun seguía corriendo en círculos, ignorada por sus amigos.

– _**¡Oh, Yami!, ¿Acaso hoy no tenemos que ayudar a la Clase A.S? – **_Preguntó Ryotta de repente, pensando si ese día era o no en dónde tenían que ayudar en el juego de roleo.

Yami se apagó unas diminutas llamas de las puntas de su mechón, suspirando aliviadamente antes de girar su cabeza para observar a Ryotta.

– _**¡Es cierto, cómo pude haberlo olvidarlo! – **_Respondió Yami, acercándose a Ryotta nuevamente.

– _**Un pajarito me dijo que alguien usaba un cosplay ridículo de un gato, un cosplay perfecto para tomar fotos y venderlas… – **_Susurró Hotaru, también acercándose a Ryotta con un signo de '$' en sus ojos purpuras.

– _**..Ese pajarito es realmente chismoso. – **_Murmuró Ryotta enviándole una mirada asesina a Yami.

– _**¡Oye, no fui yo! – **_Gritó Yami, negándolo rotundamente.

– _**Miente. – **_Comentó Kokoroyomi, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ryotta suspiró pesadamente.

– _**De acuerdo, aprovecharemos esta hora libre para ayudar en todo lo posible a la Clase A.S.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, antes de tomarle la mano a Yami.

– _**¡Iremos con ustedes! – **_Dijeron Anna y Nonoko al mismo tiempo con voz divertida.

– _**No es necesario.. – **_Susurró Ryotta con una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta; arrastrando a Yami con ella.

– _**Será divertido, ¿qué tal si vamos todos juntos? – **_Preguntó Hotaru, Ryotta pudo sentir su sonrisa maléfica al momento de preguntarlo.

– _**..Realmente no es necesario. – **_Susurró nuevamente Ryotta con voz nerviosa.

– _**Yo no eh ido a ver el juego de roleo, junto con Anna, Nonoko y Hotaru; ¡Me encantaría participar en su juego de roleo! – **_Comentó Iinchou, acercándose detrás de las chicas.

Yoichi se acercó a Natsume, jalando de su manga suavemente mientras señalaba al grupo al lado de ellos.

– _**Al parecer Yoichi también quiere ir a jugar. – **_Comentó Ruka con una leve sonrisa, antes de cargar a Yoichi con sus brazos.

Natsume suspiró antes de pararse de su asiento.

– _**No tenemos más opción que ir nuevamente a ridiculizar a una PELIRROJA acerca de unos familiares 'shorts'. – **_Dijo Natsume, haciendo que Ryotta recordara aquel momento vergonzoso; Ruka apartó levemente su rostro el cual se estaba tiñendo de rojo, intentando no recordarlo.

Yami soltó una pequeña risa al recordar eso, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Ryotta.

– _**¿Eh, shorts? – **_Preguntó Nonoko, confundida; al parecer ella al igual que su amiga Anna se había perdido de algo.

– _**¿De qué habla, Ry-chan? – **_Preguntó también Iinchou, ladeando levemente su cabeza.

– _**.. Sí, 'Ry-chan'.. ¿De qué habla?.. – **_Preguntó seguidamente Hotaru, enviando una mirada fulminante a Ryotta.

Kokoroyomi soltó una risa al escuchar a algunos pensamientos de sus amigos.

– _**¡Nada, él no habla de nada; vámonos primero a la Clase A.S a ver si Tsubasa se encuentra allí! – **_Respondió rápidamente Ryotta con su rostro al igual que su cabello; antes de abrir la puerta de la clase B.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En total estaban; Ryotta, Hotaru, Yami, Anna, Nonoko, Yoichi, Iinchou, Kokoroyomi, Ruka y finalmente Natsume, todos caminaban en grupo; con dirección hacia la Clase A.S.

Mientras iban caminando…

Yami tomó la mano de Ryotta, llevándosela a unos metros lejos del grupo.

Hotaru giró su cabeza, fijando su mirada en Yami y Ryotta.

– _**¡Le tengo que decir un secreto a Onee-chan, no vengan! – **_Gritó Yami al momento de ver que Anna y Nonoko también empezaban a caminar más cerca de ellas.

Hotaru, Ruka y Natsume fueron los únicos que las miraron sospechosamente mientras estas se alejaban levemente del grupo.

– _**Onee-chan, ¿Ya tomaste tus pastillas? – **_Susurró Yami en la oreja de Ryotta una vez que estaban a unos metros alejadas de su grupo de amigos.

Ryotta asintió con su cabeza sin interés mientras giraba su cabeza detrás de ella repetidas veces; intentando encontrar algo o alguien.

– _**¿Onee-chan? – **_Llamó Yami, mientras ella también volteaba hacia atrás. _**– ¿Pasa algo? – **_Preguntó Yami un poco preocupada.

– _**..Aquella sensación, aún no se desaparece.. incluso se siente que se va acumulando más y más. – **_Susurró Ryotta, observando nuevamente detrás de ella; Ryotta sentía por uno de sus instintos que algo o alguien los estaban persiguiendo, aunque esto además de ponerla nerviosa, también aumentaba su ansiedad.

Yami tomó suavemente la mano de Ryotta, entrelazando sus dedos con las garras metálicas de su amiga.

– _**¡No te preocupes, seguramente ya se te pasará después de jugar! – **_Dijo Yami con voz divertida, sonriendo radiantemente.

Ryotta observó su sonrisa, tan parecida a la de alguien..

La pelirroja agitó levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro, quitándose aquellos extraños pensamientos de su mente; ignorando la punzada en su pecho que sintió al momento de recordar a alguien.

Ryotta regresó el apretón con su mano, sonriendo levemente.

Yami nuevamente la arrastró de regreso al grupo, los cuales apartaron rápidamente su mirada al momento en que las dos niñas regresaban nuevamente con ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de caminar por los largos pasillos, entre risas y comentarios…

Por fin llegaron a la Clase A.S.

– _**¡Espérenos afuera, iremos a por algunas cosas! – **_Gritó Yami antes de entrar a la Clase A.S, seguida de Ryotta.

Cuando Yami y Ryotta se intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero después de Yami fijara su vista al frente, se petrificó por completo.

Ryotta, extrañada por su reacción; levantó su vista hacia el frente; encontrándose con una presencia que ella nunca antes había visto.

Era un chico, parecía adulto; tenía el cabello largo de color oscuro, sus ojos eran de color grises o 'plomizos', parecía ser mucho más alto que Tsubasa y además de que él estaba fumando un cigarrillo, él estaba sentado encima del escritorio.

Aquel chico se las descubrió observándolo, regresando la mirada intensamente.

Pasaron unos largos segundos incómodos de silencio.

– _**..El.. El.. – **_Murmuró Yami mientras lo señalaba con su dedo, el cual temblaba descontroladamente.

– _**¡EL LOLICON PERVERTIDO! – **_Gritó de repente Yami.

Una gota al estilo anime apareció en la frente de aquel chico.

– _**¿Loli-qué? – **_Preguntó Ryotta, ladeando su cabeza totalmente confundida; al parecer Yami y aquel chico ya se conocían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hotaru y Iinchou hablaban entre sí sobre algunas calificaciones, al lado de ellos estaban Anna y Nonoko haciéndole mimitos a Yoichi el cual aun seguía siendo cargado por Ruka, Kokoroyomi estaba al lado de él. Natsume estaba recargado en la pared, esperando las dos niñas restantes para finalmente irse, ya se estaba fastidiando por la espera.

De la nada apareció otra presencia más.

Tsubasa, acompañado por Misaki se encontraron al grupo de niños frente a su clase.

– _**¡Hola, chicos!, ¿Qué hacen por acá? – **_Saludó Misaki, acercándose a los niños.

– _**Buenos días, Misaki-san. – **_Saludó Ruka amablemente, al igual que Iinchou.

– _**¡Misaki!~ – **_Canturrearon Anna y Nonoko antes de ir a abrazarla.

– _**¿Qué hacen enfrente de la Clase A.S?, ¿esperan a alguien? – **_Preguntó Tsubasa, alzando una de sus cejas divertidamente; ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de Natsume, el cual aun le tenía rencor.

– _**Esperando a dos idiotas, las cuales se están tardando. – **_Respondió Hotaru mientras veía la puerta de la Clase A.S.

– _**¿Yami y Ryotta? – **_Preguntó Misaki, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Hotaru asintió con su cabeza.

Misaki intercambió una mirada con Tsubasa, después los dos miraron hacia la puerta.

– _**Veremos qué es lo– **_Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Tsubasa, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, mostrando a una Yami con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– _**¡Tsubaaaasaaaa!~ – **_Lloriqueó Yami antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Hotaru, Ruka y Natsume se preocuparon internamente al no ver a una pelirroja con Yami.

– _**¿Qué pasa, Yami-chan? – **_Preguntó Misaki preocupada, acercándose a ella para después palmear su cabeza levemente.

– _**¡GYAAAAH, ALEJATE! – **_Gritó una voz familiar.

– _**¡A-Azura-san! – **_Gritó Ruka con los nervios hasta el cielo, al momento de reconocer ese grito.

Hotaru preparó rápidamente su Baka-Gun, justo antes de que Natsume entrara a la Clase A.S de una fuerte patada, abriendo la puerta de un rápido portazo.

Lo siguiente los sorprendió.

– _**¿Quién es esta linda niña?~ – **_Canturreó el chico mientras le hacía cosquillas debajo de las costillas a Ryotta; la cual estaba intentando escaparse de los brazos del chico.

– _**¡GAAAAAH- N-NO-NO! – **_Gritó Ryotta mientras sentía como su cara se calentaba, seguramente en ese momento podría pasar desapercibida por un tomate; Ryotta estaba pataleando fuertemente ya que ella fue 'obligada' a sentarse en el regazo de aquel 'confiado' chico.

Los amigos de Ryotta aun seguían petrificados en la puerta.

Tsubasa entró seguidamente de Misaki, los cuales también se sorprendieron.

– _**¡Tono-sempai, baja a Ry-chan en este mismo instante! – **_Gritó Misaki con voz enojada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ellos.

'Tono-sempai' se paró del escritorio, aún con Ryotta en sus brazos.

– _**¿Por qué nunca me avisaron sobre la pequeña, eh? – **_Preguntó Tono-sempai en tono divertido, mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a una atemorizada Ryotta, la cual empezó inevitablemente a llorar.

– _**.. *hic* Mi-Misak..i *hic* .. – **_Susurró Ryotta con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, aun sin ser soltada por Tono-sempai.

– _**¡Aww, incluso cuando llora es toda una ternurita!~ – **_Comentó Tono-sempai mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– _**Enfermo. – **_Susurró Misaki mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano.

Tono-sempai sintió unas profundas miradas sobre él.

Natsume, el cual tenía su flequillo ocultándole los ojos; caminó a grandes zancadas hacia Tono-sempai.

La palabra furioso era lo mínimo que sentía correr por sus venas en ese momento.

Justo al momento de pararse enfrente de Tono-sempai, el cual tenía su mirada curiosa sobre él.

.

.

*¡PAAAAAFT!*

Natsume pateó con una fuerza inimaginable la pierna de Tono-sempai.

– _**¡GAAAAH– **_Gritó Tono-sempai sumamente adolorido, antes de dejar a Ryotta rápidamente en el suelo para después tomarse con sus manos la zona en donde seguramente ya habría un colorido moretón.

Justo después de unos milisegundos que Ryotta volviera a tocar el suelo, Natsume la tomó de su brazo con un poco de brusquedad, para después ser arrastrada por él.

– _**Ya no iré a ese estúpido juego. –**_ Murmuró Natsume con voz sumamente fría antes de empujar sin mucha fuerza a Ryotta hacia Ruka.

Ryotta por poco se tropezaba con sus pies, si no fuera por Ruka; el cual la atrapó al instante, pero de la misma forma que la atrapó; se sonrojó por la cercanía de la pelirroja.

Ryotta giró su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras se separaba suavemente de Ruka, observando con una pizca de preocupación a Natsume, al igual que Ruka.

– _**..N-Natsume. – **_Murmuró Ruka al ver como Natsume salía por la puerta de la Clase A.S, para él no era normal ver a Natsume con tanto enojo.

Natsume ya estaba en el pasillo, se volteó sobre si mismo mientras ponía sus manos en su bolsillo.

– _**Vámonos, Ruka. – **_Ordenó Natsume con voz seca dirigiéndose hacia su mejor amigo, su mirada era aún más intimidante que su propia voz.

Ruka observó a Anna, Nonoko y a Iinchou, los cuales jugaban con Yoichi para que este se distrajera de ese intenso ambiente.

– _**Tranquilo, Nogi-san; nosotros jugaremos al juego de rol con Yoichi. – **_Susurró Iinchou con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Anna y Nonoko asentían con sus cabezas.

Ruka se despidió con su mano con una tímida sonrisa, antes de salir de la Clase A.S; empezando a caminar junto con Natsume por los pasillos.

Tsubasa finalmente entró a la Clase A.S, con Yami en sus brazos.

– _**¡Ese mocoso..! – **_Murmuró Tono-sempai, mientras se sobaba la parte baja de si pierna, la cual aún se sentía entumecido por el golpe.

Hotaru caminó hacia el lado de Ryotta, la cual se escondió detrás de ella, para ocultarse del chico que la tenía acosándola. Hotaru preparó su Baka-gun para después apuntarle a la cabeza de Tono-sempai.

.

*¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!*

– _**¡KYYA- ¡Ya dejen de golpearme! – **_Gritó finalmente Tono en tono cansado, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos.

– _**Eso es por hacer llorar a esta idiota. – **_Murmuró Hotaru con voz fría.

– _**Tono-sempai.. Será mejor que dejes de molestar a las niñas, realmente eres cien veces peor que Narumi con Ryotta. – **_Susurró Tsubasa, bajando delicadamente a Yami de sus brazos hacia el suelo.

– _**Nadie me había dicho sobre la nueva alumna de la clase A.S. – **_Dijo Tono-sempai en tono infantil mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el escritorio, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

– _**Tono-sempai, tú fuiste el que nos dijo que tendríamos a una alumna nueva en nuestra clase. – **_Susurró Misaki, palmeándose nuevamente la frente con fuerza.

– _**A la gente se les puede olvidar las cosas, grosera. – **_Dijo Tono-sempai mostrándole su lengua en tono burlón.

– _**Ir a abrazar a niñas de la nada.. Usted me da asco. – **_Comentó Hotaru, sin quitar su mirada fría sobre la de Tono-sempai.

Tono caminó hacia Ryotta y Hotaru, esta última preparaba nueva munición con su Baka Gun mientras que la pelirroja se escondía detrás de Hotaru, asomando desconfiadamente su cabeza por sobre su hombro.

– _**Al parecer no me presenté formalmente; me llamo Akira Tonochi, pero decien Tono-sempai.. – **_Se presentó amablemente Tono-sempai deslizando una sonrisa. _**– También le decimos viejo de rabo verde, pedo-bear versión secundaria, pervertido, lolicon con hormonas descontroladas, playbo– **_Tsubasa le tapó la boca a Yami, la cual anteriormente era la que mencionaba aquellos apodos.

– _**..Sí, también soy el representante de esta clase; además de ser el mayor que todos estos mocosos. – **_Comentó Tono-sempai señalando con su pulgar detrás de él, dónde estaban Tsubasa y Yami.

– _**¡¿A quién le dices mocosa?, con ese cabello pareces chica! – **_Gritó Yami mientras fruncía sus cejas, al igual que Tsubasa.

– _**¿Soy un chica linda?~ – **_Canturreó Tono-sempai mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Yami.

– _**Pasarías desapercibido si te vistieras del uniforme femenino con tu cabello suelto, aunque serías una chica muy plana. – **_Contestó Tsubasa con desagrado, antes de caminar al lado de Misaki.

– _**Anna, Nonoko, Yoichi y Iinchou se fueron al juego de rol, además de que Natsume y Ruka parecen que no van a volver. – **_Susurró Ryotta en el oído de Hotaru.

– _**¡OH; Onee-chan es cierto, vámonos al juego de rol! – **_Gritó Yami antes de tomar las bolsas de plástico por las cuales tenían los llamativos cosplays; después corrió hacia Ryotta para tomarla de su mano.

– _**Dinero, pronto serás mío. – **_Susurró Hotaru, preparando su cámara con unos signos de dólares en sus ojos.

– _**¡Hoho, entonces también jugaré con ustedes! – **_Comentó Tono-sempai antes de abrazar a Yami a Ryotta, Yami le dio una patada justo en la rodilla donde Tono-sempai había sido pateado antes; haciendo que este las soltara al instante.

– _**..¡T-Tú!.. – **_Murmuró Tono-sempai en tono adolorido nuevamente mientras veía a una burlona Yami, la cual le mostraba su lengua.

Tsubasa le dio un golpe con un periódico enrollado en su cabeza, mientras Misaki alejaba a las dos niñas de Tono-sempai.

– _**Niñas, aléjense de él.. Podría dejarlas embarazadas.. – **_Susurró Misaki con un aura de desagrado total, empujando levemente a Yami y a Ryotta hacia la puerta de la clase, Hotaru las seguían detrás de ellas caminando tranquilamente.

– _**De acuerdo, los esperaremos en el juego de rol. – **_Se despidió Ryotta con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta junto con Yami y Hotaru.

Tsubasa, Misaki y Tono-sempai se despidieron agitando las palamas de sus manos levemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Mientras tanto con Natsume y Ruka_~

Natsume seguía caminando en línea recta, con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Ruka lo seguía detrás de él, en silencio; él sabía que ahora mismo su mejor amigo estaba de mal humor.

Los dos niños se paseaban por un camino trazado el cual estaba rodeado de pinos y árboles que los llevaba devuelta a la división de primaria.

Natsume sintió unas gotas impactando suavemente su cabellera oscura, frenó su caminata poco a poco hasta quedarse parado, levantó su vista al igual que Ruka.

– _**..Al parecer nuevamente va a llover. – **_Susurró Ruka suavemente mientras extendía su mano hacia el frente, unas pequeñas gotas impactaron en esta.

– _**Hn.. – **_Murmuró Natsume desinteresadamente antes de seguir caminando.

Ruka deslizó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de caminar nuevamente junto a Natsume.

…

Lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**..Qué interesante. – **_Susurró Rose con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, observando cómo los dos niños se alejaban de su vista carmesí.

– _**Hyuuga Natsume, pareja de mi hijastra. Su mejor amigo, Nogi Ruka. –**_ Identificó la mujer, la cual todo este tiempo estuvo escondida tras un pino; persiguiendo a su actual objetivo, pero esos dos niños le había llamado su atención.

– _**Kuro Neko. – **_Susurró la mujer, saboreando el tenebroso nombre que salieron de sus rojos y carnosos labios.

– _**T-hehe.. – **_Rose soltó una suave risa. _**– ..Al parecer ya sé en dónde tengo que atacar, mi pequeña Joker. –**_ Murmuró nuevamente la mujer, antes de pararse rectalmente del pino, empezando a caminar hacia una nueva dirección.

Rose se adentró hasta el centro del bosque, rodeada de altos pinos y gruesos árboles.

Estaba empezando a llover ligeramente.

– _**..Huum, esta lluvia arruinará mi cabello. Tsk.. – **_Rose chasqueó su lengua molesta mientras se recargaba nuevamente en otro pino, colocándose debajo de sus gruesas hojas.

La mujer revolvió algunas cosas de su bolso, encontrando su celular para después marcar un número y llevárselo hacia su oreja.

– _**Hola, cariño. – **_Susurró la mujer con voz acaramelada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios.

' _Rose-san, ¿Qué es lo qué se te ofrece?' _Preguntó una voz ronca, fuerte y profunda.

– _**Ya he descubierto quién es mi hijastra, debo de decirte que ella no está para nada mal.. es realmente preciosa, Sr. Azura. – **_Respondió Rose, levantando su vista hacia el grisáceo cielo.

' _No necesitas hacérmelo saber, Rose-san. Sigue vigilando de cerca a mi hija, recuerda qué no debes dejar que los maestros sospechen de ti.' _Dijo nuevamente aquella voz profunda, tan serena y tranquila.

– _**¡Será fácil hacer que ellos caigan a mis pies, después de todo.. Nadie puede con Rose-chan!~ – **_Comentó Rose con voz realmente chillona, mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con uno de sus mechones color carbón. _**– ..También tendré que cambiar la personalidad de mi pequeña, no me agrada que esté rodeada de tantas 'flores' y 'corazones' a su alrededor. Realmente desagradable. – **_Continuo Rose hablando, mientras rodeada su mechón entre sus dedos, borrando su sonrisa.

Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro en el celular.

– _**Ahora que lo pienso.. ¿Hoy no le iban a dar una misión a mi linda? – **_Preguntó Rose en voz baja.

' _Sí, el DEP me mantiene informado sobre las misiones de mi hija antes de que ella las haga. Aunque espero que no usen a mi hija día tras día cómodamente.' _Contestó Sr. Azura, mientras su voz se tornaba fría a cada palabra.

– _**..Qué problema, cariño. – **_Comentó Rose, bajando su tono de voz a una suave y lenta.

' _Infórmate sobre las amistades de mi hija e intenta distanciarla de ellos todo lo posible, sería realmente una lástima que tuviéramos que deshacernos de los 'estorbos' que se interponen entre mi hija y el contrato.' _ Colgó.

Rose bajó su celular, guardándolo en su bolsa un poco brusco.

– _**..Tsk, imbécil. – **_Murmuró la mujer con voz gélida al escuchar como su prometido le había hablado de aquella forma.

– _**Amistades de mi hijastra.. T-Hehehe.. No será difícil. – **_Susurró la mujer antes de volverse a parar firmemente del pino, comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia la maleza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado por Ryotta_~

Desde hace rato había pedido salir un rato del laberinto, a tomar aire freso.

Yami quiso ir conmigo, pero esta vez se lo negué rotundamente; haciendo que ella me mirara de forma extraña, al igual que Hotaru, la cual terminó su 'sesión' de fotos conmigo.

.

.

Actualmente estaba debajo de un árbol, apoyando una de mis manos sobre este mientras que con la otra me aferraba a la camisa donde estaba mi pecho.

Sentía mis pulmones comprimidos, leves punzadas se hacían presentes al momento de inhalar y exhalar aire.

Me deslicé por el tronco del árbol, sentándome de rodillas debajo de este.

Intente tomar las pastillas que se suponía que me ayudarían con este tipo de cosas, pero era inútil. El dolor solamente iba incrementando lentamente.

Tenía terribles ganas de toser, pero eso solamente lo empeoraría.

– _**Tsk, si ..no regre..so ah..ora se pre..ocupar..an por ..mí. – **_Susurré entrecortadamente mientras chasqueaba mi lengua con preocupación.

Las punzadas incrementaban en mi pecho, pero para ser más específicos; sentía las punzadas en mi corazón.

Me dejé caer en la tierra, humedecida por unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas de lluvia del cielo.

Cerré los ojos mientras mordía fuertemente mi labio.

Escuché como crujían unas ramas.

No pude abrir mis ojos, pero conocía perfectamente esas pisada. En ese mismo momento me arrastré hacia unos arbustos, intentando débilmente esconderme de aquel hombre.

Para mi mala suerte, él me descubrió al escuchar mi respiración forzosa.

– _**¿Ocultándote de mí?, No me lo esperaba de ti, Joker. – **_Murmuró Persona caminando hacia a mí.

No intenté moverme, sabía que sería inútil en mi actual estado e incluso podría hacer enojar a mi 'responsable'.

– _**Al parecer el cansancio de ayer aún no desapareció. – **_Dijo Persona sin emoción en su voz mientras me volteaba la cabeza con su tacón; haciendo que lo mirase forzosamente.

Las punzadas seguían sintiéndose en mi corazón, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

– _**Descubrí del Director que en realidad en tu misión dejaste escapar a dos enemigos. Después de que yo tuviera misericordia en ti.. ¿Me pagas con esto? – **_Preguntó Persona, haciendo un poco de presión en mi cuello con su tacón.

– _**..P-Pa..ra.. – **_Susurré débilmente con voz entrecortada, mis ojos se hacían más y más cristalinos, amenazando en soltar lágrimas por el dolor.

– _**Hoy tienes otra misión. Tengo la solución perfecta para tu estado actual, Azura-san. – **_Comentó Persona, sin dejar de pisarme el cuello mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco cristalino con dos capsulas rojas dentro de él.

Esas cosas... las estoy empezando a odiar.

Intente moverme de un lado a otro, pero Persona amenazaba con pisarme con más fuerza el cuello si me atrevía a moverme.

– _**..¡P-Pa..ra.. por.. favor..! – **_Supliqué mientras veía como Persona tomaba las dos capsulas en la palma de su mano, después se enculilló levemente para acercarse las capsulas de su mano hacia mi boca.

– _**Tendrás algunos efectos secundarios, pero pronto no sentirás nada y estarás perfecta para realizar la misión que te espera en una hora. –**_ Explicó Persona mientras seguía acercándome esas capsulas hacia mi boca.

Giré mi cabeza para el otro lado, intentando evitar las capsulas que Persona me acercaba a mi boca.

Podía sentir como el enojo aumentaba más y más en Persona por realizar aquella acción por parte de mí.

Tomó con brusquedad mi barbilla, obligándome a girar mi cabeza hacia a él nuevamente.

La palabra 'terror' estaba escrita en mi rostro, mis ojos temblaban por el miedo ante a Persona; este deslizó una escalofriante sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De repente escuché unos gritos lejanos, los cuales eran familiares. Parecían ser de…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**¡RYOTTA! –**_

– _**¡ALEJA TUS MANOS SOBRE ELLA! – **_

_**.**_

_Narrado en 3era Persona_

De repente, una ardiente llama quemó la mano de Persona, haciendo que este retrocediera inmediatamente mientras se tomaba su mano herida con la otra.

Ryotta sintió como la presión se iba a causa del tacón en su cuello, giró su cabeza levemente encontrándose con dos miradas furiosas.

Eran Natsume y Ruka.

Ruka salió de los arbustos, corriendo directamente hacia Ryotta.

Natsume salió seguidamente de Ruka, pero se posicionó enfrente de ellos; protegiéndolos de Persona, el cual ahora tenía una marca levemente rojiza en su mano.

– _**..Kuro Neko, ¿Acaso te estás relevando en contra mía? – **_Preguntó Persona mientras veía la marca de su mano. _**– Esto te traerá severas consecuencias, Natsume. – **_Continuo Persona mientras finalmente levantaba su mirada, encontrándose con los profundos ojos carmines llenos de rencor de Natsume.

– _**Si te atreves a acercarte, no dudare nuevamente en usar mi Alicia. – **_Advirtió Natsume con voz gélida, mientras daba un paso hacia el frente, desafiando a el responsable de sus internos tormentos; Persona.

Ryotta se sentó sobre sí misma con ayuda de Ruka.

– _**Qué 'valiente'.. o más bien qué estúpido por tu parte el hacer algo tan inútil. – **_Dijo Persona mientras se cruzaba levemente de brazos, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Natsume se tensó por aquella sonrisa, pero siguió manteniéndose enfrente de sus amigos, él los protegería de Persona, cueste lo que cueste.

– _**Joker, seguramente te estarás preguntando el porqué te sentiste débil desde esta mañana, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Persona alzando su voz para que Ryotta lo escuchara.

Ryotta no quiso levantar su vista, tan solo se intentaba parar por sí misma; pero las punzadas aún seguían clavándose en su corazón.

Ruka tomó el brazo de Ryotta, colocándoselo alrededor de su cuello para después ayudar a Ryotta a levantarse.

– _**Ya ha pasado tiempo que no has usado tú Alicia para lo que fue hecho. Esa es una de las principales razones por la cual haces misiones… – **_Dijo Persona en voz neutra mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, alertando a Natsume.

– _**¡Aléjate de ellos, Persona! – **_Gritó Natsume antes de que él formara dos ardientes llamas en sus manos.

Ryotta abrió totalmente sus ojos, rogando en su mente que Persona no continuara hablando sobre eso.

Ruka retrocedió, llevándose a Ryotta con él paso por paso hacia atrás.

Persona avanzó otro paso. Natsume no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, mirando con profundo odio a Persona.

– _**Te diré un pequeño secreto, Joker. El cual trata el porqué los de arriba decidieron dejarte bajo mi responsabilidad, incluyendo el porqué haces tus misiones que son 'diferentes' al resto. – **_Habló Persona.

Ryotta levantó su mirada, aún siguiendo retrocediendo a causa de Ruka.

– _**¡Ella no tiene porqué escucharte! – **_Gritó Natsume antes de lanzar una bola de fuego directo hacia Persona, el cual de un manotazo lo desvió hacia la tierra húmeda.

– _**..N-No sigas.. – **_Susurró Ryotta con voz temblorosa, rogándose a sí misma de equivocarse en unos repentinos pensamientos que ella tuvo hace unos segundos.

– _**Será mejor que te apartes, Kuro Neko. Mostrarle tal agresión a un maestro se te castigará severamente, incluyendo a tu amiguito por cómplice. – **_Murmuró Persona con voz gélida al dirigirse a Natsume.

– _**..¡No me importa si también me castigan.. sí usted quiere llevarse a Azura-san.. Tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros! – **_Gritó Ruka firmemente antes de posicionar a Ryotta detrás de él, siguiendo retrocediendo lentamente.

– _**Ruka.. – **_Susurró Natsume volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro, sorprendido por la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

Persona avanzó nuevamente unos cuantos pasos, haciendo que Natsume se viera obligado a retroceder también, pero aún por enfrente de sus amigos.

– _**Joker, los representantes de Gakuen Alice, incluyendo al DEP habían descubierto un secreto acerca de tu Alicia. La cual en este mismo instante esta activándose de manera involuntaria a causa de lo que supuse que sentiste hace unos cuantos minutos. – **_Explicó Persona, avanzando nuevamente otros pasos más hacia ellos.

Ryotta se tambaleó un poco, haciendo que Ruka nuevamente pasara su brazo sobre su cuello, Ruka veía con su ceño fruncido a Persona.

– _**Las misiones que preparamos especialmente para ti, son peligrosas por el hecho en el que tienes que eliminar a los enemigos. Al parecer anteriormente no me entendiste a lo que quise decir a la palabra 'eliminar'. – **_ Continuo Persona, su voz sonaba fría en aquel mismo momento, siguiendo avanzando amenazadoramente.

– _**¡Ruka llévatela de aquí! – **_Dijo Natsume firmemente, con su respiración levemente agitada por el cansancio de su Alicia.

Natsume esta vez, corrió hacia Persona mientras formaba nuevas llamas en sus manos.

– _**¡Natsume! – **_Gritó Ruka, haciendo que Ryotta levantara su vista también.

Persona esquivó las manos de Natsume con las ardientes llamas sobre ellas; después ágilmente Persona golpeó una de las piernas de Natsume, haciendo que este cayera a la tierra justo detrás de Persona.

– _**¡N-N..Natsu..me! – **_Gritó Ryotta al igual que Ruka.

– _**Piensa antes de actuar, mocoso ingenuo. – **_Susurró Persona con desagrado, mientras continuaba avanzando unos pasos más hacia Ryotta y Ruka.

Natsume se levantó de la tierra húmeda, mientras se limpiaba se limpiaba la boca con una de sus mangas.

– _**Azura-san, continuando nuestra conversación. Tu Alicia requiere energía, para este no termine en consumirte a ti misma y en el peor de los casos; acabando con tu vida. La energía a la que me refiero.. lo sabes más que nadie, Joker. – **_Continuo Persona, deslizando una sonrisa socarrona en sus oscuros labios.

Ruka seguía delante de Ryotta, totalmente decidido en protegerla de cualquier ataque de Persona.

La mirada de Ryotta se petrificó al momento de escuchar a hablar a Persona nuevamente.

– _**..Narumi dijo que estaba bien, él había prometido que las pastillas que él me recetaba me ayudarían a controlar a mi Alicia absolutamente. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras su voz se rompía palabra por palabra.

– _**Azura-san. Te diré la cruda realidad, la cual tú te niegas a aceptar. – **_Dijo Persona con voz fría, arrastrando sus palabras.

– _**No**__** existe pastilla, inyección, analgésico o cura alguna la cual te pueda a ayudar a controlar a esa **__**bestia**__** que tienes como Alicia. –**_

Ryotta, al igual que Ruka y Natsume abrieron totalmente sus ojos.

Natsume intentó pararse, pero su pierna estaba lastimada al reciente golpe de parte de Persona.

Ruka y Ryotta finalmente se toparon con un pino, siendo acorralados por Persona.

– _**También te diré directamente lo que tu Alicia necesita para sobrevivir y controlar su 'hambre' insaciable. – **_Susurró Persona, mientras se paraba justo enfrente de Ruka y Ryotta, esta última tenía su mirada petrificada; rogando que no fuera lo que él tenía pensado en decir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**Para que tu Alicia se controle tanto como ella y como tú, necesita de consumir 'personas', alimentándote. Justo para lo que se suponía que debías de hacer en tu misión de ayer con tus enemigos. –**_

* * *

Me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo les parece el fic hasta este capítulo?

¡Me encantaría ver sus opiniones acerca de todo lo que ah avanzado el fic!, claro que si no es mucha molestia. C:

¡Nuevamente; gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!~


	22. Vigesimoprimero Capítulo

Nuevamente; !Hola a todos¡~

En este capítulo, tendrá escenas subidas de tono más también algunas escenas GORE. (intentomejorarenestetipodeescenas T-T)

¡Recuerden leerlo bajo su propia discreción, OwO

Disfruten del capítulo!~

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 21

_~Anteriormente~_

– _Para que tu Alicia se controle tanto como ella y como tú, necesita de consumir 'personas', alimentándote. Justo para lo que se suponía que debías de hacer en tu misión de ayer con tus enemigos. –_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ryotta sintió como todo a su alrededor se congelaba al momento de escuchar esas palabras.

Ruka al igual que Natsume estaban inmóviles. Mudos.

Todo el bosque cayó en un sepulcral silencio, tan solo se escuchaba como diminutas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo, impactando suavemente la tierra alrededor.

– _**..¿A..Alimentándome?.. –**_ Ryotta apenas consiguió articular esa pregunta en un hilo de voz mientras sentía como sus piernas perdían toda su fuerza.

– _**¡Azura-san! – **_Murmuró Ruka al sentir como Ryotta se resbalaba de sus brazos, cayendo al suelo en rodillas; rápidamente se arrodilló junto a la pelirroja.

– _**N-No me digas qué.. Narumi sabía de esto.. – **_Susurró Ryotta totalmente pálida, levantando su vista hacia Persona.

Natsume intentaba pararse desesperadamente, pero caía nuevamente hacia la tierra por su pierna herida.

– _**Narumi sabía más que nadie sobre tu problema. Sin mencionar que él incluso había sido de las personas que aceptaron el hacerte hacer esa clase de misiones. – **_Contestó Persona fríamente.

Ryotta sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervirse. Y no por su Alicia.

– …_**¿Por qué me tratan como a un perro? –**_ Preguntó Ryotta mientras su flequillo ocultó sus ojos. Su voz sonó totalmente áspera, intentando contenerse de no gritar.

Persona no contestó, solamente mantuvo su vista en la pelirroja.

– _**No tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que mi padre me hizo pasar en ese infierno por culpa de esta maldita Alicia.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, levantándose de la tierra.

Natsume y Ruka se sorprendieron en cómo se escuchaba la voz de Ryotta en ese momento.

– _**¡Incluso cuando yo veía frente a mis ojos como todas esas personas agonizaban de dolor.. como gritaban por ayuda en vano! – **_El tono de voz de Ryotta subía más y más, mientras empezó a dar un paso hacia adelante.

Ruka la detuvo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras este intentaba retroceder rápidamente, queriendo evitar que Ryotta se acercara a Persona.

– _**¡Intente! ..intente bastantes veces el controlarme frente a esas personas, mi padre.. solamente bloqueaba sus salidas, dejándolas a solas conmigo. – **_La voz de Ryotta se rompía segundo tras segundos, mientras intentaba avanzar hacia Persona pero Ruka la arrastraba hacia atrás.

En la mente de Ryotta solamente pasaban escenas de sus recuerdos en aquel lugar.

.

.

_~Recuerdos de Ryotta. (Tendrán escenas GORE.)~_

En 'La Habitación Muda' estaban una pequeña pelirroja, la cual estaba en el congelado suelo en ovillo; mientras sus escamosas manos estaban en sus oídos.

Justo en la entrada de la habitación, había un niño; no tan mayor que ella. El niño gritaba con fuerza aun en la puerta mientras la zarandeaba con sus pequeños puños repetidas veces.

– _**¡Mamá.. MAMÁ, ayúdame… Mami..! – **_Gritaba el niño, sollozando mientras aun seguía golpeando la gran puerta de metal.

' Joker, consúmelo o tendrás consecuencias lamentables.' Se escuchó una voz profunda, de la cual salía de unas bocinas en el alto techo.

– _**..N-No.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras hacía más presión en sus oídos con sus manos, ella sentía como sus bestias querían salir de ella ansiosamente.

El niño seguía gritando por ayuda.

' Sería una pena.. qué algo le pasara a tu amiguita, ¿no es así, Joker?' Preguntó aquella voz nuevamente, la cual pertenecía a su padre, Sr. Azura.

Ryotta abrió sus ojos mientras intentaba débilmente pararse sobre sí misma.

– _**Papá.. es solamente un niño.. – **_Susurró Ryotta, observando a su alrededor.

La voz no se volvió a escuchar, el padre de Ryotta hablaba en serio.

Ryotta se paró sobre sí misma, mientras sentía como numerosas respiraciones se asomaban por su nuca.

El niño giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, aterrorizado por las extrañas figuras que salían de la espalda de Ryotta.

Había cuatro retorcidos perros Joker, alrededor de Ryotta. Ellos se relamían sus mandíbulas mientras veían al niño con sus cinco espectrales ojos.

Ryotta estaba temblando, avanzando lentamente hacia el niño.

– _**..No me mires así.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta inaudiblemente al sentir las temblorosas pupilas del pequeño sobre sus ojos ambarinos.

Su expresión era el de horror absoluto.

– _**¡MAMA, MAMAAA, PAPAAA! – **_El niño empezó a gritar descontrolablemente, mientras zarandeaba la puerta de metal una vez más.

Ryotta sintió una enorme presión en su pecho.

Los cuatro perros empezaron a abrir totalmente sus escalofriantes ojos.

– _**..Lo siento. – **_Susurró Ryotta en un hilo de voz mientras cerraba sus ojos.

– _**¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE– **_

Al instante, los cuatro perros atacaron al niño.

El pequeño no pudo articular ninguna palabra, al sentir como uno de los perros encajaba sus mandíbulas en su pequeño cuello, arañando la carne de su garganta.

Los otros tres perros empezaron con lo mismo de siempre. Primero comenzaron en arrancarle sin esfuerzo alguno sus delgados y débiles brazos.

El pequeño gritaba, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por su propia sangre saliendo a chorros de su garganta hasta su boca.

Ryotta tenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como sus fuerzas aumentaban al momento de que los perros se tragaban los brazos de aquel chico.

El perro que actualmente tenía la garganta del niño, empezó a agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro; haciendo que el también el niño se moviera bruscamente; profundizando los filosos cristales de aquel monstruo en su cuello.

La puerta prácticamente ya estaba salpicada por la sangre de aquel niño, un pequeño charco carmín salía debajo de la puerta.

Otro perro tomó firmemente la pierna del niño, empezando a retorcérselo lentamente; haciendo que sus huesos se rompieran como si se trataran de papel.

Ryotta no podía escuchar más los ahogados pero dolorosos gritos del pequeño.

Inevitablemente, Ryotta cayó de rodillas al suelo, las cuales cayeron en un pequeño charco carmín; salpicándole algunas gotas rojas.

Dos perros consiguieron arrastrar al niño lejos de la puerta, llevándolo como un muñeco de trapo justo enfrente de Ryotta, la cual aún se negaba a abrir sus ojos.

Los cuatro perros finalmente se separaron del niño, dejando ver que tan destrozado ahora estaba, lamentablemente aun seguía vivo; obligado a pasar sus últimos segundos como el mismísimo infierno.

Los cuatro perros se elevaron al aire; mostrando sus rojos hocicos por última vez al pequeño niño, el cual estaba inmóvil mientras se formaba pequeños charcos húmedos de su propia sangre.

Sin previo aviso, los cuatro perros impactaron violentamente el abdomen del niño; este perdió el aire de sus pulmones al sentir la poderosa presión debajo de su abdomen.

Y los perros finalmente empezaron su 'banquete'; estirando de la carne del abdomen de aquel pequeño, rasgándoselo por completo para mostrar la fresca carne detrás de él; a eso.. los perros simplemente los volvían locos.

– _**Paren de hacer eso... – **_Susurró Ryotta con voz rota, sin dejar de cerrar fuertemente sus ojos; ella sentía como el líquido húmedo debajo de sus rodillas se extendía más y más.

Aquellas bestias empezaron a arrancar los órganos vitales de aquel niño impacientemente; tragándoselos como si fueran simples bocadillos. Uno de ellos estiró las extrañas, elevándose un poco hacia el aire; mientras las succionaba tal y como un delicioso espagueti. Otro perro completaba la tarea de romper las pequeñas costillas, facilitando a los otros perros en buscar algo más para que comer.

– _**...Por favor, paren. – **_Ryotta se ahogaba en lágrimas, totalmente decidida en ver la carnicería que su Alicia había causado ante ella.

.

.

.

.

_~Regresando a la realidad~_

Ese día fue uno de los peores de Ryotta, aún recordaba cuales exactamente eran los sonidos que hacía aquel pobre niño, antes de dar su último suspiro.

– _**¡Sí mi Alicia dependiera de consumir personas para sobrevivir!.. ¡PREFERIRIA MORIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – **_Gritó Ryotta fuertemente, mientras veía con frialdad absoluta a Persona, el cual se petrificó al momento de escuchar esa respuesta de parte de la pelirroja.

Los ojos de Ruka se abrieron como platos.

Natsume sintió un poderoso escalofrío cruzar por toda su columna, mientras también abría sus ojos completamente, pero rápidamente reaccionó.

Natsume finalmente se paró sobre sí mismo, antes de lanzarse delante de Persona nuevamente, bloqueando el paso de Persona.

Ryotta respiraba agitadamente, ella incluso estaba sorprendida de sí misma; nunca antes había sentido su sangre arder de coraje en tal manera.

Se escucharon unas pisadas detrás de ellos.

– _**Are, are.. Persona, ¿Acaso estás amenazando a mis pequeños niños? – **_Preguntó una voz femenina con un toque suave y profundo.

Una mujer coqueta se mostró tras unos árboles, sonriendo burlonamente.

– _**..Rose. – **_Susurró Persona mientras su voz se volvía congelada.

Ryotta, Natsume y Ruka levantaron su vista, encontrándose la mirada carmesí de aquella misteriosa mujer sobre ellos.

La mujer caminó hacia ellos, Persona retrocedió unos pasos.

– _**No te creí así, Personita. Acosando a unos pequeños nenes, realmente das lástima además de asco. – **_Dijo la mujer sin borrar su sonrisa, posicionándose enfrente de los tres niños.

– _**Qué quieres. – **_ Ordenó seriamente Persona saber, mientras un aura intimidante aparecía detrás de él.

– _**Verás, cómo soy la maestra sustituta de su clase; también son mi responsabilidad saber que ellos estén bien. – **_Respondió Rose mientras ponía una mano en su cadera coquetamente. _**– Así qué.. no te llevarás a Azura-san solo porque se te place. – **_Continuo la mujer mientras cambiaba su tono de voz a uno serio.

– _**Azura-san deberá hacer misiones, lo quiera o no. – **_Respondió Persona amenazadoramente.

– _**Recuerda con qué tipo de mujer le hablas en ese tono, imbécil. – **_Murmuró la mujer antes de avanzar un paso hacia a él, desafiándolo.

Persona suspiró profundamente, realmente detestaba a aquella mujer.

– _**.. Vendré más tarde, Joker. Esta noche harás la misión, sin interrupciones. – **_Se despidió Persona fríamente antes de voltear sobre sí mismo y caminar hacia los matorrales, perdiéndose en ellos.

Rose se volteó sobre sí misma, deslizando una 'gentil' sonrisa.

– _**¿Están bien, pequeños? – **_Preguntó Rose en tono preocupado, acercándose hacia ellos levemente.

Ryotta aún seguía sintiendo esas dolorosas punzadas en su pecho, se retorció hacia adelante un poco.

– _**¡Oi! – **_Llamó Natsume rodeando el abdomen de Ryotta con sus brazos para que esta no cayera hacia adelante.

– _**¡Tenemos que llevarla hacia el hospital! – **_Dijo Ruka bastante preocupado mientras veía con lástima como Ryotta hacía muecas dolorosas en su rostro.

– _**Yo la llevaré hacia el hospital, ustedes deberían ir a avisarle a Narumi-sensei sobre esto. – **_Susurró suavemente Rose antes de cargar delicadamente a Ryotta en sus brazos.

– _**..E-Espere, iremos con ustedes; solamente llamaré a una ardilla a que dé la nota a Narumi-sensei. – **_Dijo Ruka rápidamente antes de escribir con una pequeña plumilla en una hoja y enredársela con un delgado listón en el abdomen de la ardilla que actualmente ya estaba en el hombro de Ruka.

' .._Maldición, al parecer ellos no se quieren despegar de ella.' _Pensó la mujer internamente, pero mantenía su sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

– _**¡Rápido, vámonos! – **_Dijo Natsume una vez que la ardilla saltó en árbol a árbol.

Ruka asintió con su cabeza, Rose empezó a caminar a paso rápido aún con su hijastra en sus brazos.

' _Me tomará tiempo en deshacerme de ellos.' _Pensó Rose con un poco de estrés.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Después de 25 minutos_~

Ryotta estaba nuevamente en la cama del hospital, tomándose con una mano la zona de su pecho, dónde sentía aquellas agudas punzadas; las cuales se iban relajando poco a poco.

Ruka tenía la mano de Ryotta entrelazada con la de él.

Rose estaba estaba cruzada de brazos justo al lado de Natsume, el cual estaba intentando encontrar algún medicamente para el corazón. El doctor vendría dentro de poco.

Ruka rompió el silencio, dirigiéndose hacia la coqueta mujer.

– _**..¿Es cierto lo qué Persona había dicho? – **_Preguntó Ruka con un poco de nervios.

Natsume paró de buscar en seco, concentrando su vista en Ruka y después en aquella misteriosa mujer.

– _**Lamentablemente es cierto. Azura-san tiene una Alicia que necesita 'energía' para sobrevivir, sí su Alicia dura bastantes días sin consumir nada, se empezará a auto-consumirse por dentro a Azura-san. – **_Respondió Rose con voz 'triste', sentándose delicadamente en la orilla de la cama.

– _**..Energía.. ¿De dónde puede obtener esa energía?, ¿Existen otros remedios?.. – **_Preguntó Natsume en un tono frío.

La mujer enredó uno de sus mechones en sus dedos.

– _**Puede que sí, quizá no. No soy la persona indicada en contestar esa pregunta, pequeño. – **_Respondió nuevamente Rose en tono amable, pero en el interior ella deseaba quitarse aquellas 'sanguijuelas' de su hijastra.

Natsume frunció levemente su ceño al escuchar 'pequeño'. A él no le gustaban para nada aquellos apodos.

Ruka sintió una extraña sensación al momento de observar detenidamente a la mujer, un escalofrió profundo lo dominó al momento de ver sus ojos carmines sobre él.

– _**¿Ocurre algo, cariño? – **_Susurró Rose suavemente al descubrir dos ojos azules observándola directamente a sus ojos.

Ruka negó su cabeza mientras apartaba la vista. Ruka se había sentido amenazado.

Natsume observó el comportamiento tan sospechoso de aquella mujer.

– _**..¿No creen que deberían ir a llamar al doctor?, es decir.. su amiga está empeorando segundo tras segundo. – **_Dijo Rose mientras deslizaba una sonrisa, acercándose un poco más a Ryotta y a Ruka.

– _**..No es necesario, el doctor ya viene para acá. – **_Contestó Natsume por Ruka, Natsume caminó hacia al lado de ellos.

Ryotta dio un leve apretón en la mano de Ruka, haciendo que este volteara su cabeza hacia ella.

– _**..Gh, H-Ha..Ha.. –**_ Murmuró Ryotta moviéndose de un lado a otro, apretando fuertemente sus dientes al igual que sus ojos.

– _**¿'Ha'? – **_Se preguntó Ruka, ladeando su cabeza en confusión.

– _**..H-Ha..ruhie.. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras encerraba su puño alrededor de la prenda de ropa que tenía en la zona de su pecho.

La mirada de Natsume se oscureció al escuchar ese nombre. Él había recordado lo que Reo había dicho de Ryotta acerca de su difunta amiga.

Se escuchó como la mujer chasqueaba su lengua, notablemente irritada. Natsume la escuchó sin embargo Ruka no lo había hecho.

– _**..¿Quién es usted? – **_Preguntó Natsume a la mujer, totalmente desconfiado de ella.

Rose levantó su mirada de sus uñas, topándose con otra mirada carmesí; pero más fría que la de ella.

– _**..¿Disculpa? – **_Preguntó Rose intencionalmente, añadiéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus gruesos labios.

– _**¿Quién es usted? – **_Preguntó Natsume firmemente, atrayendo la atención de Ruka sobre él.

– _**..La maestra sustituta, Rose. Mi apellido les importa un diablo. – **_Respondió Rose con el mismo tono que Natsume.

'_Maldita sea.. él es inteligente por lo visto.' _Pensó Rose con irritación al ver la mirada fija de color roja de Natsume sobre ella.

Ruka estaba sorprendido al ver como el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente.

– _**¿De dónde viene usted?.. Nosotros jamás la habíamos visto rondando por la Academia. – **_Preguntó nuevamente Natsume, definitivamente había algo raro en aquella mujer que lo hacía ponerlo nervioso cuando ella se acercaba a Ryotta.

– _**..¿Acaso es importante saberlo? –**_Preguntó Rose evadiendo la pregunta.

– _**Entonces.. ¿Cómo sabe usted sobre la Alicia de Azura-san? – **_Esta vez preguntó Ruka, dándose cuenta de lo sospechoso que se veía la mujer.

– _**Sé sobre su Alicia del Joker más que estúpidos mocosos como ustedes deberían de saberlo. – **_Esta vez Rose se mostró tal y como era realmente, perdiendo su paciencia. _**–… Tsk, realmente no son tan imbéciles como había pensado. – **_Murmuró la mujer mientras se paraba de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia el frente.

– _**..N-Natsume. – **_Susurró Ruka mientras se sentía inseguro con la presencia de su nueva 'enemiga' delante de ellos.

Natsume no respondió, caminó hacia el frente de la cama mientras activaba su Alicia del Fuego en sus dos palmas, mostrando lo ardientes y humeantes que estaban sus llamas.

– _**Sabía que usted tenía algo sospechoso. Vi como su mirada se centraba bastante en la idiota que está sufriendo en este mismo momento detrás de mí. – **_Dijo Natsume mientras avanzaba un paso hacia la mujer.

– _**.. No pensaba decirlo delante de unos renacuajos como ustedes, pero no me dejan elección.. – **_Murmuró Rose bajando su mirada.

– _**Será mejor que ustedes estén calladitos sobre esto. No por nada me pidieron venir hasta acá a vigilar a Azura-san sin mis Alicias. – **_Al instante Rose levantó su mano, chasqueando sus dedos. Activando su Alicia de las Pesadillas.

– _**..¡AH-NO, NO MAMÁ!, ¡MAAAMÁ! – **_Ryotta empezó a gritar repentinamente, esta vez moviéndose violentamente de un lado a otro; varias lágrimas empezaron a formarse debajo de sus pestañas.

– _**..Tu.. ¿**__**Qué diablos le has hecho**__**..? – **_Murmuro Natsume al girar su cabeza sobre su hombro, encontrándose a Ruka el cual intentaba consolar en vano los sollozos que Ryotta lanzaba al aire.

– _**Puedo hacer que ella recuerde todo, escena por escena, cada uno de sus más oscuros pensamientos. Claro qué.. Ustedes pueden detenerme, obedeciéndome como buenos alumnos que son y cumpliendo con mis exigencias. – **_Respondió Rose mientras nuevamente chasqueaba sus dedos, aumentando el terror absoluto de Ryotta.

– _**..¡D-DEJENLA, MAMÁ.. NO, N-NO LE.. HAG-HAGAN E..ESO! – **_Siguió gritando Ryotta a todo pulmón mientras se retorcían así misma en la cama.

Ruka tomaba firmemente su mano.

– _**¡Detente, por favor.. Déjala! – **_Gritó Ruka mientras su voz se rompía, aun sosteniendo la mano temblorosa de Ryotta con la de él.

– _**¡BASTA, ACEPTAMOS PERO DEJÁLA EN PAZ! – **_Gritó Natsume finalmente perdiendo sus nervios.

Rose chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente.

Ryotta dejó de gritar, pero sollozaba aun inconsciente; retorciéndose en la cama por los dolores en su pecho y ahora en su cabeza por las escenas que penetraron su mente sin compasión alguna.

– _**Excelente, eligieron muy bien. – **_Susurró Rose con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

Natsume veía con furia total a la mujer, al igual que también lo hacia Ruka detrás de él.

– _**Ustedes no dirán ninguna palabra sobre esto a NADIE. Sí ustedes tienen la valentía de 'chismosear' esto con alguno de sus amigos o profesores, Ryotta será la que tendrá que pagar sus jugarretas inútiles. – **_Explicó Rose mientras ponía una mano en sus anchas caderas.

Ruka mordió su lengua, controlándose evitar no gritarle a aquella maldita 'víbora' varias 'buenas' palabritas.

– _**A la vez que también será inútil intentar atacarme. Tengo tanto poder aquí como el mismísimo Director, solo se los dejaré en claro; Sí se atreven a estar en contra de mí, les haré pasar el infierno mismo con mi Alicia tal y como mi dulce niña. – **_Finalizó Rose antes de voltearse a sí misma, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Rose giró su cabeza, aun con las miradas fulminantes de los niños sobre ella.

Descaradamente, la mujer guiñó su ojo coquetamente antes de salir y perderse por los pasillos del largo hospital.

La mujer caminó por varios pasillos, riéndose levemente por la cara de aquellos niños que serían sus futuros alumnos.

Rose sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

– _**Veo que te gusta hacer este tipo de cosas a mis alumnos, ¿no es así?, Rose. – **_La mujer al reconocer la voz de esas palabras 'escupidas', volteó sobre sí misma con elegancia.

– _**Valla, Narumi. Cuánto tiempo.. – **_Dijo Rose sin ánimo en su voz.

Narumi estaba fulminándola con su mirada, la cual por ahora no era el mismo 'torpe' y 'alegre' maestro que todos conocían.

– _**Escuche que una 'plaga' había entrado a la Academia, no me sorprende que fueras tú. –**_ Habló Narumi con desprecio total.

Rose sonrió con arrogancia, antes de empezar a caminar lentamente hacia Narumi.

– _**Absolutamente ah pasado bastante tiempo, realmente has cambiado.. – **_Susurró Rose mordiéndose su labio descaradamente mientras pestañeaba sus largas pestañas.

Narumi sintió una repugnancia inimaginable, empezando a retroceder de Rose.

– _**..¿Dónde están mis alumnos? – **_Preguntó Narumi observando a Rose con bastante frialdad.

– _**¿Qué pasa Narumi?, ¿Acaso no quieres tener un poco de diversión conmigo?~ – **_Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa coqueta, antes de hacer que Narumi se topara con la pared sin salida alguna.

Rose colocó sus manos en el torso de Narumi, mientras se relamía sus rojos labios. Sus _venenosos _labios.

– _**Al contrario.. Tú no has cambiado en nada desde que Yuka escapó de la Academia hace años atrás. – **_Comentó Narumi, su mirada aún seguía totalmente seria ante aquella mujer.

Rose borró la sonrisa de su rostro al instante, antes de separarse de Narumi bruscamente.

– _**..Atrévete a decir ese asqueroso nombre de nuevo enfrente de mi cara y haré que te arrepientas de haberlo dicho. – **_Amenazó Rose mientras su voz se tornaba áspera y peligrosa.

Rose retrocedió unos pasos lejos de Narumi, pero después Rose deslizó una extraña sonrisa, olvidando su enojo.

– _**T-Hehe.. Aún recuerdo aquellos momentos en los cuales yo usaba por diversión mi Alicia en ella. ¡Realmente era divertido verla llorar por dolor, eran tan curiosas esas extrañas muecas que ella hacía! – **_Susurró Rose mientras la sonrisa de la comisura de sus labios se ensanchaba maléficamente.

Narumi profundizó su mirada, empezando a sentir como su sangre poco a poco hervía por el coraje.

– _**..Realmente era una lástima cuando esa Kaoru Igarashi me quitaba la diversión con su amiga. Incluso Luna me decía lo mismo antes de que ella se enemistara irónicamente también de ella. –**_ Comentó Rose con un tono de voz irritante._** – ..Ahora que su adorable hija está en nuestras manos, Yuka podrá sufrir sabiendo que su pequeña niña está siendo torturada por Death Star. –**_ Continuo Rose, volteándose sobre sí misma nuevamente.

Rose empezó a seguir con su camino, giró su cabeza sobre su hombro para encontrarse a un furioso Narumi detrás de ella, aun inmóvil en la pared.

– _**Yo que tú, cuidaría y vigilaría bastante a la mocosa de Yuka. Pronto haré que esa niña pase por lo mismo que su madre. – **_Finalizó Rose con una inocente sonrisa. Antes de seguir con su camino, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Narumi suspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos.

– _**Maldita mujer.. – **_Murmuró Narumi hacia el aire, antes de acomodarse la camisa la cual estaba levemente mostrando la parte de arriba de su torso.

.

.

Lo que tanto como Narumi y como Rose no sabían, es que fueron espiados por nada menos que Hotaru y Yami, las cuales estuvieron persiguiendo cautelosamente a Narumi justo después de que este recibiera la nota de una simpática ardilla.

Las dos niñas estaban ocultas en una esquina, asomando levemente su cabeza.

– _**¡Sabía qué esa mujer tenía algo entre sus garras! – **_Susurró Yami mientras fruncía su ceño.

– _**Cállate. – **_Ordenó Hotaru con voz neutra mientras empezaba a salir de su escondite al ver como Narumi comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

– _**..Debemos de avisarle a nuestros amigos sobre esto, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre la maestra sustituta. – **_Susurró Yami antes de jalar de la manga de Hotaru.

Hotaru apartó fríamente su brazo mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Yami y Hotaru salieron completamente de su escondite, para después ir en busca de los primeros dos niños principales de su grupo de amigos.

Después de unos pequeños minutos, Narumi había llegado justo enfrente de la puerta la cual dentro de esta se escuchaban varios ruidos.

Narumi tomó el picaporte de la puerta, girándole sobre sí misma antes de entrar de un portazo.

– _**¡Ryyyyy-chan! – **_Gritó Narumi al ver una cabellera pelirroja acostada en la cama, al lado de la pelirroja estaban Natsume y Ruka, al otro lado había un hombre el cual era el doctor.

Los dos niños fruncieron su ceño al encontrarse a Narumi.

El doctor giró su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**Narumi-sensei, no me esperaba verlo por acá. – **_Saludó el doctor con una leve sonrisa.

Narumi entró por completo acercándose al doctor, pero después se sorprendió al ver el estado actual de Ryotta.

Ryotta tenía sus mejillas rojas, mientras que con una de sus manos clavaba el algodón de la cama y con su otra mano se tomaba la zona de su pecho, retorciéndose de un lado a otro en dolor.

– _**..¿Q-Qué le pasó?.. – **_Preguntó Narumi titubeando.

– _**..Persona quiso llevársela con él, nosotros se lo impedimos a tiempo. – **_Contestó Ruka mientras su expresión mostraba preocupación, sin mencionar ninguna palabra del tema de Rose.

El doctor tenía un estetoscopio, el cual lo usaba delicadamente en el pecho de Ryotta, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

– _**Mmm.. Tiene bastante presión en su cuerpo, su corazón se escucha acelerado de una extraña manera. – **_Susurró el doctor antes de agarrar una carpeta y tomar nota con una pluma de punto fino.

Natsume estaba de brazos cruzados, al lado de la cama. Ruka estaba sentando en una silla en el mismo lado de Natsume, observando con lástima a Ryotta.

– _**Disculpe, Narumi-sensei. ¿Puedo hacerle una pequeña prueba de sangre? – **_Preguntó amablemente el doctor, separando su vista de la carpeta.

Narumi bajó su mirada por unos segundos, después la subió asintiendo levemente con su cabeza.

El doctor tomó una jeringa puntiaguda de un pequeño cajón, la inyectó en la muñeca de Ryotta y succionó una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

– _**Quiero asegurarme que su pequeña alumna esté bien. – **_Comentó el doctor hacia Narumi mientras guardaba la jeringa en el mismo cajón.

– _**Subaru-kun podría hacer que el dolor de la pequeña se fuera por un determinado tiempo, pero en estos momentos está en sus clases. – **_Murmuró Narumi, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

– _**Azura-san se recuperará después de los medicamentos que le di, eso podrá aliviar su dolor pero no se por cuánto tiempo. Cuando despierte puede que se sienta débil o quizá no. – **_Dijo el doctor mientras escribía algunos detalles en sus notas, para después acercarse al cajón. _**– Por lo tanto, me llevaré su muestra de sangre para verificar algo, los dejaré a solas, si me permiten. – **_Finalizó el doctor antes de tomar un pequeño frasco en forma de tubo el cual tenía el líquido carmín de Ryotta, después salió de la habitación, mientras empezaba a buscar el laboratorio entre los pasillos.

La habitación estaba inundada en un profundo silencio.

Narumi intentó llevar suavemente su mano en la mejilla de Ryotta.

Pero…

.

.

_*PAAAAAAF*_

Natsume había desviado la mano de Narumi con un fuerte manotazo, posicionándose enfrente de Ryotta al igual que Ruka, los dos tenían sus miradas tensas.

– _**..Hay bastantes cosas que debemos de hablar con usted. – **_Dijo Natsume fríamente, haciendo que Narumi se levantara de la cama para después retroceder paso por paso.

– _**..N-Natsume-kun, Ruk-ka-kun.. – **_Tartamudeó Narumi con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose amenazado por las frías miradas de los dos chicos enfrente de él.

– _**Empezando por Persona. Él nos dijo algo sobre la Alicia de Azura-san, el cual trataba de.. 'energía', ¿Es cierto?.. No intente hacerse el inocente. – **_Dijo Ruka, parándose de la silla para posicionarse al lado de Natsume. Comenzando a mirar fijamente a Natsume.

– _**¿Persona?.. No puede ser.. ¿A-Acaso él les dijo– **_Narumi intentó hablar pero Natsume lo interrumpió.

– _**Será mejor que responda ahora, nuestra paciencia tiene un límite. – **_Cortó Natsume, mientras la temperatura en sus manos empezaba a subir.

– _**Mirando detalladamente sus caras, me imagino que Persona les dijo sobre 'eso', ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó Narumi con una triste sonrisa.

Natsume y Ruka no respondieron, solo mantuvieron su mirada carmín-azul sobre Narumi.

– _**Desearía que Persona les hubiera mentido sobre eso. Aunque sí, mis pequeños.. Sí es cierto. – **_Respondió Narumi mientras su tono de voz se iba apagando.

Ruka bajó levemente su mirada.

– _**..No existe otro remedio para el problema de bragas de gato, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Natsume con voz un poco más apagada que neutra, insistiendo nuevamente en la pregunta.

Narumi negó con su cabeza.

– _**Ella necesita el hacer esas misiones. Si no las hace, su condición empeorara a lo largo, llegando hasta sus últimas consecuencias, Natsume-kun. – **_Susurró Narumi suavemente, él no sabía el cómo tratar con este tema con personas de no tan alta edad.

Natsume chasqueó su lengua mientras cambió su vista hacia la ventana, de la cual golpeaban unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Pronto llovería un poco más fuerte.

– _**Niños, será mejor que se vayan a su clase, cuando terminen ustedes podrán venir nuevamente a visitarla. Cuidaré a Ryotta desde aquí en adelante. – **_Dijo Narumi deslizando una larga sonrisa, típica de él.

Ruka y Natsume intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos antes de asentir con sus cabezas.

– _**De acuerdo, vendremos más tarde también con algunos amigos. – **_Dijo Ruka con voz neutra mientras Natsume comenzaba a adelantarse primero hacia la puerta.

Natsume salió de la habitación en silencio, Ruka se despidió agitando levemente su mano antes de salir a perseguir a Natsume detrás.

Narumi suspiró antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama, observando como Ryotta estaba profundamente dormida.

– _**..¿Acaso no quisieras regresar el tiempo, Ry-chan? – **_Susurró suavemente Narumi mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabellera carmín de Ryotta.

Después tomó una revista de ropa cercana a una mesita al lado de él, y se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama.

Cruzó sus piernas mientras comenzaba a leer la revista con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsume y Ruka finalmente habían llegado a la Clase B, la cual estaba a minutos finales de su 'hora libre'.

Entraron recibidos por sus fans, como siempre.

– _**¡RUKAAA-KUUN!~ –**_

– _**¡NAATSUME-SAMA SÉ MI NOVIO! –**_

– _**¡KYAAA, NATSU-KUN! – **_

Natsume levantó su vista, mostrando su mirada la cual mostraba intimidación absoluta.

Al instante todas sus fans se callaron con un rostro pálido. Natsume no estaba de buen humor por lo visto.

Natsume y Ruka comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos lugares, pero fueron detenidos por las presencias de dos niñas.

– _**¿Dónde está Ryotta? – **_Preguntó Hotaru al momento de bloquear su paso, al igual que Yami la cual se ocultaba detrás de ella por la mirada fulminante de Natsume.

Natsume no respondió, simplemente siguió su camino, chocando su hombro bruscamente con el de Hotaru.

El ambiente en toda la clase B se tensionó inimaginablemente ante esa escena.

– _**Lo diré por última vez, **__**¿Dónde está Ryotta?**__** – **_Preguntó nuevamente Hotaru en un tono amenazador mientras actualmente su Baka Gun ya estaba apuntando la cabeza de Natsume.

– _**L-Les diremos después de las clases, Imai-san.. – **_Respondió rápidamente Ruka con una gota al estilo anime en su frente, intentando evitar una pelea mortal entre la Reina de la Frialdad y un malhumorado Natsume.

Hotaru chasqueó con irritación su lengua, antes de guardar su Baka Gun.

Yami suspiro de alivio al igual que Ruka.

– _**Entonces.. iré a mis clases, los acompañaré también después de las clases. – **_Se despidió Yami con una larga sonrisa antes de irse de la Clase B para ir a su respectiva clase.

Natsume y Ruka ya estaban sentados en sus lugares, Ruka acariciaba su pequeño y esponjoso conejo, intentando distraerse de sus nervios. Natsume comenzó con lo típico, sacó su comic de su bolsillo y lo colocó en sus ojos mientras ponía sus píes encima del escritorio.

Hotaru continuó con su invento, el cual lo había dejado a medias a causa de la 'desaparición' de su amiga justo después del juego de roleo.

Anna y Nonoko también ya estaban en la clase, hablando de un evento que pronto se realizaría al final del Festival Escolar.

– _**..¡Seguramente la obra musical será divertida una vez que Narumi-sensei elija los papeles!, ¿No, Anna-chan? – **_Preguntó Nonoko con una larga sonrisa.

Anna asintió con su cabeza energéticamente.

– _**¡No puedo esperarlo, realmente quiero que comience la obra! – **_Comentó Anna con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Al lado de las dos niñas, estaba Iinchou el cual pronto se integró a su conversación.

Después de unos pocos minutos, se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta de la Clase B, haciendo que todos se callaran al instante y se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares.

La persona abrió totalmente la puerta, mientras la cerraba detrás de sí.

Ruka levantó su vista de su conejo, petrificándose por completo al ver a la persona.

– _**..N-N-N-Natsume…– **_Titubeó Ruka nerviosamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

Natsume se quitó su comic rápidamente de sus ojos al escuchar como su mejor amigo habló de aquella manera, encontrándose con una mirada carmín sobre ellos.

Era Rose, sonriéndoles con burla disimuladamente.

Natsume sintió como su respiración paró al encontrarse con aquella mujer, aquella _insensible _mujer.

– **_¡_**_**Buenas tardes, pequeños corazoncillos! – **_Saludó Rose con voz energética mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio.

Se volteó sobre sí misma, mientras su cabello azabache era levantando por la briza del viento.

– _**¡Me presentaré, llámenme Miss. Rose o Rose-sensei, seré su maestra sustituta durante algunos días, encantada de conocerlos!~ –**_ Se presentó Rose haciendo una torpe reverencia, sonriendo cálidamente.

Algunos alumnos rieron levemente por esa acción, empezando a simpatizar a Rose.

– _**¡Solo les diré algo, mis castigos pueden que sean un poquito fuertes! Así qué.. Será mejor no hacer ningún tipo de travesura cuando les dé la espalda, ¿en-ten-di-do? – **_Preguntó Rose con voz infantil, haciendo divertidas muecas en su rostro.

– _**¡Sí!~ – **_Contestaron algunos niños y algunas niñas, encantándoles la actitud de su nueva maestra sustituta.

Kokoroyomi intentó leer su mente, pero solo escuchaba voces distorsionadas en su mente, extrañándolo por completo.

– _**..Maldita sea. – **_Maldijo Natsume al ver entender el cambio de personalidad en su querida 'Sensei'.

' _Una máscara falsa, ¿eh?' _ Pensó Natsume un poco nervioso, observando la forzosa pero perfecta sonrisa de su adorada Sensei.

Definitivamente Ruka no le agradaba esos ojos femeninos de esa peligrosa mujer.

Hotaru la cual es observadora, también descubrió algo en aquella mujer que en además de descubrirla haciéndole 'cariñitos' a Narumi y en hablar con tanta arrogancia también sabía que 'Rose-sensei' mentía perfectamente acerca de su verdadera personalidad.

Aunque estos tres últimos niños eran los únicos en que sabían sobre la verdadera Rose detrás de esa resistente máscara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narumi seguía hojeando con interés su revista, encontrando descuentos de ropa en Central Town.

Narumi deslizó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver los lindos gorritos con orejas de varios tipos de animales.

Se escuchó como alguien tomaba el picaporte de la puerta, Narumi dejó la revista en la mesita, creyendo que era el doctor el que abriría la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, descubriendo que definitivamente no era el doctor.

Persona entró, seguido de una niña detrás de él.

Narumi se levantó de la silla, su mirada cambió drásticamente.

– _**¿Qué quieres aquí? – **_Preguntó Narumi fríamente dirigiéndose hacia Persona.

– _**Hablé con el Director sobre este problema. Azura-san realmente **__**necesita**__** hacer su misión en este mismo momento. – **_Respondió Persona, avanzando un paso desafiante.

Detrás de Persona había una niña, la cual tenía cabellera de un azul pálido y con sus mechones ondulados por encima de sus hombros, las iris de sus ojos eran de color azul cristalino y su tez era pálida. Tenía apariencia de una joven y frágil niña, la cual visiblemente era un año mayor que Ryotta.

– _**..Nobara-chan, incluso tú.. – **_Susurró Narumi sorprendido por la presencia de la niña la que fue apodada 'Princesa del hielo' por su Alicia del hielo inestable.

Nobara se encogió de hombros tímidamente mientras retrocedía un paso hacia atrás.

– _**Nos llevaremos a Azura-san, después de todo.. ella es mi responsabilidad. – **_Dijo Persona, acercándose a la cama.

– _**.. ¡P-Pero, Persona..! Ryotta acaba de sufrir una recaída hace no más de una hora, ella aunque quisiese no podría realizar esa misión.. – **_Dijo Narumi rápidamente, intentando en vano no hacer que Persona se llevara a Ryotta.

– _**No recuerdo habértelo preguntado, si tienes quejas; discútelas con el Director. – **_Respondió Persona fríamente antes de cargar a Ryotta como un costal de papas sobre su hombro, Ryotta aún seguía profundamente anestesiada.

Narumi mordió su boca, intentando no decir ninguna palabra más. Persona tenía razón de todas maneras.

Al final Persona se llevó a Ryotta junto con Nobara, la cual lo seguía detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

Lentamente mi conciencia regresaba, aun seguía un poco aturdida.. tal vez sería por las medicaciones que creo que el Doctor me había dado, incluso tal vez hasta podría haber estado en el Hospital.

Sentía una fuerte presión en mi abdomen.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, encontrando como el suelo de movía levemente de arriba a abajo.

Pestañeé débilmente, ¿Dónde estoy?..

– _**..P-Persona-sensei, Azura-san despertó.. – **_Escuché una suave voz.

Esperen un segundo, ¿Persona?

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, encontrándome a una niña que se veía mayor que yo, seguramente sería de secundaria.

Pero esa niña parecía un.. ¡Ángel caído del cielo, era realmente linda!

Inevitablemente mis mejillas se encendieron ante aquella guapa persona.

– _**..¿E-Eh?.. – **_Susurré un poco nerviosa, dándome cuenta en que realidad estaba siendo cargada por el mismísimo Persona.

– _**¿Despertó? – **_Preguntó Persona parándose de golpe.

– _**..Sí. – **_Contestó la joven niña, colocando sus manos en su pecho un poco tímida.

– _**Perfecto. – **_Contestó Persona antes de dejarme caer bruscamente en el suelo.

– _**¡GGh..! – **_Sentí un dolor inimaginable en mi espalda al momento de impactarla contra la tierra húmeda que estaba por debajo de nosotros.

Estábamos en el medio del bosque o mejor dicho; Bosque Norte, ya era tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte.

Aquella niña se acercó a mí con una expresión preocupada.

– _**..¿Estás bien? – **_Preguntó tímidamente aquella niña de hermoso cabello azul claro mientras me extendía su mano la cual temblaba.

– _**Levántate y vístete. Dentro de 15 minutos comienza tu misión y daré nuevas tus indicaciones. – **_Ordenó Persona fríamente mientras me extendía la bolsa de plástico con el mismo uniforme de misiones y las armas.

Tengo que obedecerlo, ahora no es momento de pensar sobre 'eso'.. aún no. Cuando estuve en el bosque esta mañana con Persona, Natsume y Ruka, sentí como algo en mí quería salir en ese momento y despedazar a Persona enfrente de todos..

'_Tengo miedo.. ¿qué podría pasar si mi Alicia se activa enfrente de mis amigos?.. ¿los atacaría?'_ Pensé, pero rápidamente agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Ahora no es el tiempo para pensar en esas cosas ahora.

Primero tomé con un poco de desconfianza la mano de aquella niña, la cual su piel se sentía extrañamente fría. Me ayudó a levantarme mientras tomaba la bolsa de plástico.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era Persona_~

.

.

.

~_Después de 10 minutos_~

Ryotta ya estaba vestida con su uniforme, y tenía sus armas en sus respectivos lugares.

Miró el cielo, el cual aun estaba nublado pero sus nubes estaban coloreadas de naranja-violeta, en diferentes tonos. Realmente bello.

Ryotta empezó a caminar entre los arbustos, sus botas hacían que las pisadas se escucharan más audibles de lo normal.

Finalmente encontró a Persona, el cual estaba a espaldas.

– _**..E-Estoy lista. –**_Susurró Ryotta mientras subía levemente su tono de voz para que el hombre la escuchara.

Persona giró su cabeza sobre sí mismo, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante en sus oscuros labios.

– _**Muy bien. Antes de darte la máscara, te explicaré la misión. Esta vez, concéntrate en mis palabras detenidamente. –**_Dijo Persona mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Ryotta con los brazos cruzados.

Persona paró en seco enfrente de Ryotta, la cual estaba temblando levemente, la pelirroja aun sentía el miedo que Persona le causaba.

– _**La misión será simple, pero tendrás que ser más cuidadosa y cautelosa. Esperaras encima de un puente a un cargamento de armas que estará en un auto, el cual qué pasará exactamente a las 6:10 P.M con destino a una zona de carga Z. Originalmente no teníamos planeado atacar a uno de sus cargamentos, pero.. si estoy en lo correcto, necesitas alimentarte, ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó Persona en tono frió, mirando desde arriba a Ryotta.

Ryotta se tensó al momento de escuchar aquella escalofriante y asquerosa palabra en sus oídos. Suspiro levemente mientras asentía lentamente con su cabeza.

– _**No quisimos desaprovechar esta útil oportunidad, por lo que mientras elimines a los enemigos también ayudaras a la Academia razonablemente. – **_Comentó Persona deslizando otra escalofriante sonrisa en sus labios.

Ryotta escuchó como crujían algunas ramas.

– _**También tendrás un compañero de trabajo, aunque.. Seguramente ya se conocen perfectamente. – **_Susurró Persona mientras giraba su cabeza hacia algunos árboles, de los cuales eran de donde había provenido ese sonido.

Entre los matorrales, salió un niño el cual tenía el uniforme de la Academia. En su rostro había una máscara de un gato, ocultando su cara y por lo tanto su identidad, por encima de su máscara sobresalía su cabellera negra como la un cuervo.

Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar cara a cara con Ryotta.

– _**Los presentaré. Joker, Kuro Neko. Kuro Neko, Joker. – **_Dijo Persona mientras aun mantenía su sonrisa sobre su comisura de sus labios negros como el mismo carbón.

Ryotta abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos.

– _**..¿Natsume..? – **_ Murmuro Ryotta titubeando sus palabras.

El Kuro Neko solamente apartó la mirada carmesí que salían de los huecos de los ojos de su máscara, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

– _**No podré confiar plenamente en ti, Joker en cuanto a realizar con éxito tu misión. Busqué a un compañero digno para ti, al principio pensé que podría ser Nobara, la niña que venía conmigo. Pero.. Kuro Neko me insistió que fuera él el que te acompañara. – **_Explicó Persona, mientras tomaba algunas carpetas de su bolsillo.

– _**Tsk.. –**_ El Kuro Neko chasqueó su lengua, molesto e irritado.

Persona extendió las carpetas a Ryotta, la cual las tomó mientras sus manos temblaban como gelatina.

– _**Esos son los datos de tu misión. Kuro Neko sabrá seguirte el paso mientras estén camino al puente e incluso me hará el favor de observar que hagas bien tu trabajo, Joker. – **_Dijo Persona al ver la como Ryotta observaba la hoja que tenía entre sus garras, las cuales decían bastantes datos y también la foto del auto el cual ellos debían de 'asaltar'.

– _**..De acuerdo, lo entiendo.. – **_Susurró Ryotta en voz un poco apagada, antes de despegar su vista de la hoja.

– _**Toma la máscara, esta vez.. si se atreven a llegar al menos un minuto tarde, los dos recibirán un castigo digno. – **_Advirtió Persona en una voz intimidante mientras le extendía la máscara del Joker a Ryotta.

Ryotta lo tomó entre sus garras, observando aquella sonrisa penetrada en su máscara. Aquella_ cruel _sonrisa.

– _**Ahora váyanse, el auto saldrá en menos de 45 minutos. No pierdan más su tiempo y mencionándolo.. Ni se atrevan a llegar tarde más de un minuto, esta vez.. ya no tendré piedad en castigarlos. – **_Finalizó Persona en un tono de voz oscuro y frió, indicándolos que se fueran.

Ryotta se colocó su máscara en su rostro, el cual ya no dolía tanto. Solo se fusionaba con su rostro por una vez, para que la máscara la identificara como su única dueña.

Joker activó su Alicia de la Disposición del Lobo, convirtiéndose en el animal mismo, al instante salió corriendo entre los matorrales.

Kuro Neko la siguió saltando en un árbol para irse en rama y rama a la misma velocidad que el Joker.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Joker y el Kuro Neko estaban encima de la calle que estaba en forma de arco por encima de otra calle que seguía rectamente.

El ambiente estaba húmedo, un poco frío.

El Joker se sentó encima de la cerca de concreto del puente, delante de ella estaba la calle recta, la cual estaba desierta. El puente no era tan grande, era como un arco para pasar personas de un lado a otro sin tener que cruzar la carretera.

El Joker sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

– _**¡Aaw! – **_Chilló Ryotta al sentir un poderoso coscorrón por encima de su capucha negra.

Kuro Neko estaba molesto. MUY molesto.

– _**..Tsk, ¡¿Y eso porque fue?! – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos garras, adolorida por el golpe.

– _**Ba-ka. – **_Dijo Kuro Neko tras su máscara, Ryotta reconoció la voz neutra y profunda de Natsume al instante.

Un silencio los envolvió a ambos durante unos segundos.

.

.

.

– _**..¿Por qué quisiste acompañarme a este tipo de cosas? – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras su voz se escuchaba apagada y sin emoción.

Natsume desvió la mirada de su máscara para otro lado mientras se sentaba junto a Ryotta, en la orilla del puente.

– _**Tuve la sensación como si me estuvieras llamando, gritándome desesperadamente. – **_Respondió Natsume, manteniendo su vista aun en frente. _**– No sé por qué sentí miedo al pensar en qué harías esto tu sola.. –**_ Natsume susurró esto inaudiblemente.

– _**Te escuchaste tan egocéntrico. – **_Murmuró Ryotta refiriéndose a lo primero que dijo Natsume, sin escuchar lo último que había dicho el susodicho mientras encorvaba su espalda hacia adelante, colocando brazos en cada pierna mientras tenía su mirada hacia el pavimento de la carretera.

El viento soplaba suavemente.

– _**Desearía.. volver a reiniciar desde cero. – **_Susurró Ryotta, mientras mantenía su mirada en el pavimento, perdida en sus pensamientos.

– _**¿Eh? – **_Preguntó Natsume, él había escuchado perfectamente aquella frase; pero quería saber si realmente la había escuchado de ella.

– _**Nada, hablo de tonterías. – **_Respondió Ryotta mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Natsume, las máscaras de ambos ocultaban sus rostros en ese momento.

Ryotta regresó su vista a la calle, sin saber qué hacer.

Natsume la imitó, colocando uno de sus manos en su mejilla, mirando otro punto del paisaje.

– _**Yo también desearía volver atrás.. – **_Susurró Natsume de la nada, sin moverse ni un centímetro, Ryotta deslizó una triste sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

La vista de Ryotta se concentró en su bota, el cual tenía la funda de su pequeño puñal.

Tomó delicadamente la funda del puñal entre sus manos, atrayendo la vista de Natsume simultáneamente.

Natsume le arrebató el puñal de un manotazo, pensando en que Ryotta haría algo completamente estúpido con el puñal entre sus manos.

– _**¡Hey, eso es mío!.. –**_ Ryotta lanzó un gritito al sentir como le quitaban su puñal de un manotazo, al instante levantó su vista mientras fruncía su ceño detrás de máscara.

– _**No sé en qué diablos pasó por tu mente al ver tan fijamente este puñal. Pero solo te diré esto; no vuelvas a pensar en esa clase de locuras. – **_Dijo Natsume mientras su tono se volvía totalmente frío, guardando el puñal en su bolsillo.

Ryotta estaba a punto de abrir su boca para articular una palabra, pero detuvo completamente su cuerpo al ver los huecos de la máscara de gato de Natsume.

Sus ojos carmines no mostraban frialdad como su voz, sino.. Totalmente lo contrario.

Ryotta bajó levemente su vista.

– _**..Está bien, lo siento.. – **_Se disculpó Ryotta mientras volvía a centrar su vista enfrente del paisaje.

Natsume concentró su vista en el cielo anaranjado.

Ryotta sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

– _**El auto ya viene. – **_Dijo Ryotta al instante antes de acuclillarse arriba de la valla pavimentada.

Natsume también sintió aquella extraña sensación, se puso en guardia acuclillándose también al lado del Joker.

Se escuchó el sonido de un motor de un auto, realmente se iba acercando poco a poco debajo de ellos.

– _**..Si uno de ellos tiene un arma, ocúltate en los árboles, intentaré quitársela tan pronto como lo atrape. – **_Susurró el Kuro Neko con voz fría.

El Joker suspiro profundamente antes de asintir levemente.

La misión comenzaba ahora.

_(Escenas levemente GORE aproximándose~ )_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El auto condujo por debajo del puente, no había tanta luz en el rocoso camino por lo que los conductores redujeron la velocidad.

Sin previo aviso, sintieron como algo impactó el techo del coche haciendo que los conductores frenaran en seco.

– _**¿Qué rayos fue eso?.. – **_Se preguntó el 1er hombre el cual era el que estaba al volante, mientras veía por el retrovisor del coche.

– _**¿Atropellamos algo? – **_Se preguntó también un 2ndo hombre, mirando por encima de la ventana hacia abajo.

– _**Maldita sea, no tenemos tiempo.. Saldré a ver qué pasó. –**_ Dijo un 3er Hombre mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Al momento de salir, levantó su cabeza por encima del techo, encontrándose una abolladura enorme encima del techo.

El 3er hombre caminó calmadamente delante del auto, observándolo de frente a frente.

Los hombres dentro del auto se encontraban irritados y molestos por la pérdida de tiempo.

El 1er hombre sonó el claxon repentinamente, espantando al 3er hombre que estaba tan concentrado en la abolladura del techo del auto, este dio un salto hacia atrás.

– _**¡Maldito hijo de p*rra, no vuelvas hacer eso!.. –**_ Gritó el 3er hombre lo suficientemente alto para que el graciosillo lo escuchara. Mientras se tomaba los oídos con sus dos manos.

El 1er hombre más su compañero reían a carcajadas adentro del auto, sin ser consientes de las sombras extrañas que se formaban detrás del 3er hombre, el cual aun seguía aturdido por el claxon.

El 3er hombre sintió numerosas respiraciones en su nuca, al instante este giró su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo…

Los hombres dentro del auto, pararon de reír en seco al ver como su compañero estaba completamente inmóvil frente a ellos.

El traje negro del 3er hombre se formaba una enorme mancha carmín en la zona de su estomago, goteando un líquido rojo por debajo del traje, su rostro estaba complemente pálido mientras dos grandes hilos de sangre resbalaban por su boca hasta su barbilla.

Sin darle tiempo en articular una palabra..

Una figura extraña atravesó con brutalidad el estomago del 3er hombre, su líquido carmín no tardó en salpicar por completo el parabrisas del auto.

Los hombres dentro del auto estaban paralizados al ver como aquella extraña figura se hacia atrás nuevamente, antes de lanzarse a sí misma nuevamente hacia adelante fuertemente aun dentro de su compañero.

Esta vez, salieron disparados varios trozos de carne fresca y extrañas fueron a parar en el parabrisas del auto nuevamente.

Después de varios intensos segundos, aquella figura con cabeza de un mounstruo salió por completo del estomago de aquel hombre.

El 3er hombre tenía un ENORME hoyo en su estomago, este se dejó caer de rodillas enfrente del auto, mostrando detrás de él una joven persona la cual estaba totalmente en negro, tan solo la sonrisa escalofriante y blanca de su máscara estaba presente entre la oscuridad.

Los dos últimos hombres en el auto pararon de respirar al reconocer a aquella persona que se había vuelto reconocida entre varias organizaciones.

– _**..J..J..Joker. – **_Consiguió el 2ndo hombre articular el nombre de la 'bestia' que había hecho literalmente cenizas a su compañero hace unos días atrás.

Entre la oscuridad, cinco pares de 10 ojos blancos brillaron con intensidad en las sombras.

Lentamente dos perros Joker se mostraron entre la oscuridad, arrastrando al cuerpo sin vida del 3er Hombre hasta las píes de la dueña de aquellos desquiciados animales.

El 1er hombre encendió las farolas de su auto, mostrando por completo los cinco perros que salían como gruesos tentáculos de la espalda del Joker.

Al momento en que el fresco cadáver estuviera en el completo alcance de los perros, los cinco perros se abalanzaron sobre el cadáver; destrozándolo cada segundo que pasaba.

Dos perros arrancaron con facilidad los brazos del 3er hombre, tragándoselos lentamente mientras saboreaban la carne triturada entre sus mandíbulas.

Un perro se fue directo con la cabeza, de un movimiento; la azotó con su propio cuerpo haciendo que la cabeza saliera arrancada de su cuerpo, al instante la tomó entre sus gigantes dientes, mientras subía su hocico hacia arriba, tragándose lentamente la cabeza decapitada del 3er hombre, su garganta se agrandaba y volvía su forma original mientras el bulto pasaba por todo el 'cuerpo' de serpiente hasta llegar hacia la espalda de la enmascarada persona.

El Joker cayó de rodillas al momento de sentir como su espalda sufrió un terrible dolor a causa de aquel bulto de carne impactándose contra ella.

Los otros dos perros restantes encajaban sus mandíbulas en lo más profundo del estomago destrozado del cadáver y sin importarle la prenda estorbosa de ropa que aun tenía sobre él, empezaron a levantarlo del suelo para que después los perros tiraran del lado contrario del otro.

Los huesos se crujieron numerosas veces, al igual que la carne era desgarrada de su lugar.

De un tirón, los dos perros lograron partir a la mitad al cadáver de aquel hombre.

Un lago de sangre se formaba debajo del las llantas del auto, al igual que el parabrisas estaba coloreado de un rojo transparente.

Y así comenzó el banquete que los cinco perros Joker esperaron por días, llenándolos de energía.

.

.

El 1er hombre fue el primero en reaccionar al trance del cual estaba distraído por la masacre que se formaba afuera del auto.

Rápidamente intentó hacer retroceder el auto, pero.. El auto no retrocedía ni avanzaba, totalmente inmóvil.

.

.

Las llantas del auto fueron quemadas en silencio, mientras los hombres estaban paralizados por aquellos monstruosos perros.

El Joker aun se mantenía en el suelo, ocultando su máscara con sus manos mientras se retorcía hacia adelante.

Dos perros Joker finalmente sintieron la presencia de dos hombres en el auto.

Se acercaron retorciendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro, mientras en sus hocicos había unas enormes sonrisas rojas, los dos perros se posicionaron enfrente del parabrisas.

El 1er hombre y el 2ndo no nuevamente pararon de respirar al sentir sus numerosos ojos blanquecinos sobre ellos.

Los otros tres perros terminaban con lo que restaba del cuerpo mutilado del 3er Hombre para después también ser conscientes sobre la presencia de dos hombres más a su merced.

Los cinco perros se reunieron alrededor del auto, viendo el interior de este mientras se relamían sus mandíbulas rojas con su larga, babosa y pegajosa lengua.

.

.

.

_El Verdadero Banquete Empezará._

* * *

.

.

El próximo capítulo tendrá material GORE, la cual será la continuación de este capítulo.

!Y si no les importan, recuerden sobre escribirme sus opiniones sobre estos capítulos!.. TwT

Sin más que decir;

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	23. Vigesimosegundo Capítulo

¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!

Realmente me disculpo por haberme tardado nuevamente más en actualizar el fic. Tuve que re-escribir este capítulo, ya que un apagón en mi domicilio hizo que perdiera todo lo que no había guardado. (_En aquel momento juro que parecía una especie de Hulk versión pre-adolescente, golpeando y maldiciendo por ese apagón(? ...)__  
_

.

.

Como sea,

¡Perdonen por eso y disfruten el capítulo!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 22

~_Narrado por Natsume_~

En este momento estoy encima de una rama gruesa de un árbol, técnicamente el sol ya estaba completamente oculto, la oscuridad de la noche ya reinaba.

Hace tan solo unos cuantos segundos, bragas de gato y yo habíamos decidido el qué hacer para detener el auto que conducía por debajo del puente.

Realmente.. lo qué decidió la idiota fue bastante peligroso.

El 'Joker' había saltado del puente hasta aterrizar justo en el techo del auto. Yo tuve que actuar rápidamente en saltar también, pero de una manera distinta para ocultarme detrás del auto.

Después de que aquel hombre saliera del auto, activé mi Alicia del Fuego en silencio; quemando con suma cautela las dos llantas traseras del auto, la oscuridad estaba a mi favor al igual que bragas de gato.

Un ruido fuerte hizo que me alarmara y voltease mi vista hacia el frente.

El primer hombre que había salido del auto estaba siendo… 'comido' por esas cosas.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que los vi saliendo de esa pequeña.

– _**Maldita sea.. – **_Susurré antes de apartarme del auto para después correr fuera de la carretera hacia los arbustos que estaban a los alrededores de esta.

'_No puedo seguir con esto por más tiempo,..Realmente debe dolerte el hacer eso, ¿no es así, Ryotta?'_ Pensé al observar con impotencia como la pequeña caía sobre sus rodillas en el fuerte pavimento, tomándose su máscara con sus manos, ocultando su vergüenza.

El auto intentó retroceder de El Joker, pero fue inútil. Tan solo las llantas hacían un rechinante sonido, sin moverse ningún centímetro de su lugar.

Los perros veían con lujuria dentro del auto, relamiéndose sus hocicos lentamente. Disfrutando del terror de los dos últimos hombres dentro del auto.

Tomé mi máscara con una de mis manos, subiéndola levemente hacia arriba.

Mis ojos carmines se contrajeron al ver como El Joker se levantaba del pavimento, su cabeza la mantenía agachada.

– _**..Algo no va bien. – **_Murmuré mientras sentía una poderosa corriente viajando por mi columna, ¿Acaso a esto le llaman.. 'preocupación' o.. 'corazonada'? Ojala fuese la primera.

El Joker llevó sus manos hacia los lados opuestos de su cadera, dónde estaba un cinturón de sus shorts.

De repente jaló dos largas cadenas con sus dos manos, las cadenas de hierro golpearon el pavimento. Ryotta tenían en sus manos las puntas de las cadenas en donde había dos puntiagudos y grandes ganchos.

'_¿Qué pretende hacer?' _Pensé. Mi nerviosismo aumenta segundo por segundo.

Ryotta empezó a caminar a paso lento pero firme hacia el auto, mostrando los dos ganchos de sus manos.

Después de unos segundos en caminar, repentinamente corrió a gran velocidad hacia el auto, dio un salto antes de impactar su bota contra el vidrio del parabrisas con fuerza.

En el vidrio se formaron varias grietas.

Descubrí que era lo que intentaba hacer..

– _**¡OI, ESPERA! – **_Grité con fuerza antes de ocultarme la cara nuevamente con la máscara, corrí fuera de los arbustos, con dirección hacia Ryotta.

Pero uno de esos perros me bloqueó el paso, utilizando su cuerpo como un tipo de obstáculo en medio de mi camino.

Retrocedí unos pasos al impactar mis ojos carmines contra los numerosos ojos blancos de aquel extraña figura.

– _**¡DETENTE, ALEJATE DE ELLOS! – **_Grité nuevamente, el miedo corrió por mis venas. ¡Al diablo la misión, tengo que sacar a Ryotta de allí en este mismo momento!

La pelirroja me ignoró por completo.. ¿Pero por qué?..

El 'Joker' comenzó a golpear sus ganchos contra el vidrio del parabrisas, haciendo que las grietas se extendieran más y más.

Los cuatro perros empezaron a azotar sus cabezas a los lados opuestos del auto, este empezó a moverse de un lado a otro por los impactos de los perros.

Algo definitivamente no va bien, Ryotta no me escucha para nada.

.

.

Después de varios golpes en el parabrisas, El Joker por fin quebró el resistente vidrio formando un hoyo mediano en el parabrisas, siendo observada por las aterrorizadas miradas de los hombres, los cuales empezaron a gritar pasándose desesperadamente hacia los asientos de atrás del auto.

La enmascarada persona se separó del parabrisas, quedándose parada encima del capó mientras los cuatros perros empezaron a moverse hacia el frente del auto.

El 5nto perro también se movió con el resto, dejando de bloquear mi camino.

– _**..¡¿Qué intentas de hacer?! – **_Grité mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Ryotta, con intención de correr hacia ella para después sacarla de allí, ¡Realmente era bastante peligrosos estar en la mira de aquellos hombres!

Al instante paré en seco.

El Joker había girado su cabeza sobre su hombro hacia a mí, pude ver en los huecos de su máscara sus ojos.

Sus ojos eran.. totalmente diferentes a los que yo conocía. Mostraban.. frialdad, rencor profundo, serenidad pero sobre todo… terror por ella misma.

Acaso… ¿Esos perros están controlando su mente?.. no, imposible..

– _**..¿Qué pasa..?, ¿Estás bien?.. – **_Pregunté en un tono un poco más calmado, sus ojos dorados ahora estaban tan pálidos como su ojo ciego.

Volteó su cabeza nuevamente contra el parabrisas, ignorando mi pregunta nuevamente.

Sus cinco perros parecían mostrar furia total, antes de que estos se elevaran al aire levemente para después impactar sus cabezas con el débil vidrio, rompiéndolo por completo con esos perros dentro.

Los perros Joker se adentraron por completo en el auto, encontrándose con los dos hombres inmóviles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado en 3era persona~_

Natsume estaba inmóvil en medio de la carretera, mientras veía a la pelirroja que estaba aun estaba encima del capó del auto, el cual se movía violentamente de un lado a otro por los perros que estaban dentro de él.

Los vidrios por dentro estaban salpicándose con mucho líquido carmín, mientras se veían alguna que otra mano resbalándose por los sangrientos cristales por dentro.

Los perros estaban creando un festín dentro del auto, despedazando a los dos últimos hombres. Sus gritos eran ahogados y profundos por su propia sangre.

Ryotta aún seguía inmóvil en el capó del auto, sintiendo como numerosos bultos se formaban en los extensos cuerpos de sus perros, ablandándose hasta llegar a su espalda.

El dolor que se sentía en ese momento podría incluso hacerla desmallarse, pero.. simplemente no reaccionaba.

–_**.. ¡Maldición, RYOTTA REACCIONA! – **_Gritó finalmente Natsume perdiendo los últimos nervios que lo mantenían de pie.

Ryotta levantó la mirada de su máscara bruscamente. Inevitablemente sintió como sus piernas fallaron al momento de sentir fuertes temblores en todo su cuerpo.

Natsume reaccionó, corriendo hacia el auto para poder atrapar en sus brazos a la pelirroja.

Después de que Natsume la atrapara, los perros comenzaron a desaparecerse en una estela oscura dentro del auto.

El interior del auto, simplemente.. Hubo una carnicería dentro de él.

Natsume arrastró a Ryotta con él, alejándose del auto hasta quedar en medio de la carretera.

El silencio reinaba nuevamente.

El peli-negro se arrodilló junto con la temblorosa peli-roja.

– _**..¿Estás bien? – **_Preguntó Natsume en un tono preocupado, mientras tomaba la máscara del Joker, quitándosela suavemente.

Los ojos de Natsume se contrajeron al ver el rostro actual de Ryotta.

– _**..¡N-No sé *hic* qué me p-pasó, de- de repente escuché.. B-bastantes gritos en mi m-mente!.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta ahogándose en sus lágrimas, su garganta le dolía bastante al igual que su espalda.

La pelirroja tenía sus ojos totalmente cristalizados, sus pupilas temblaban incontrolablemente al igual que sus pequeños labios, sudaba bastante aunque el aire en ese momento era un poco menos que frío.

– _**..Tranquila, ya terminó todo.. – **_Susurró suavemente Natsume antes de jalarla hacia él, consolándola un poco tímido.

Ryotta no regresó el abrazo, pero tampoco lo negó. Tan solo ocultó su rostro entre el hombro de Natsume.

– _**..T-Todo el cuerpo me está ardiendo.. – **_Susurró en un hilo de voz Ryotta, antes de perder la última fuerza de sus brazos y caer en los de Natsume.

– _**¡Oi! – **_Llamó Natsume al sentir como Ryotta se 'resbaló' de sus brazos.

– _**Tsk, tengo que sacarte de aquí.. – **_Murmuró Natsume al girar su cabeza hacia varias direcciones, asegurándose de que solo estaban ellos y nadie más.

Natsume se levantó y jaló a Ryotta de su brazo, antes de llevarla hacia su espalda.

'_Seguramente vendrán autos de Gakuen Alice para llevarse el cargamento de armas de aquel auto.. ¡Pero no puedo perder mi tiempo en esperándolos!'_ Pensó Natsume mientras acomodaba a Ryotta en su espalda, girando su cabeza para ver el auto abandonado.

Natsume empezó a caminar a paso rápido en la banqueta de la carretera, el cual al lado de ellos estaba el bosque. Tan solo de seguir la banqueta los llevaría de vuelta al camino hacia la Academia.

Será un largo recorrido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado por Ryotta_~

Todo el cuerpo me dolía, esos perros.. Tsk, jamás me prometen el no hacerme daño cada vez que hacen eso.

No podían sentir ni la mitad de mi cuerpo. Mis parpados me pesaban levemente.

Creo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a esto, después de todo.. no tengo a otro lugar a dónde ir.

'_..¿Estará bien seguir de esta manera?.. ¿Realmente valdrá la pena seguir de pie?'_ Escuché un murmullo zumbando en mis oídos.

Ni si quiera yo lo sé, pero.. lo que importa es el presente, no el futuro, mucho menos el pasado.

'_Pero aún así, ¿Ellos no te apuñalarían por la espalda?.. Son capaces, ¿no?'_ Preguntó esa pequeña voz distorsionada.

No deberíamos pensar eso de nuestros nuevos amigos, ¡Ellos me han ayudado bastante estos últimos días!.. Además, pensé que ya nunca le preocuparía a alguien.

'_..Ellos te traicionaran, definitivamente lo harán.'_

¿De qué tontería estás hablando?, ¡Narumi jamás me haría eso!... ¿No?

'_Esas tales personas que dicen ser tus 'amigos' solo te utilizan por nuestras Alicias. Al final cuando no 'sirvas más' para ellos, te tiraran como a un trapo sucio.'_

N-No.. Imposible, yo sé.. ¡Yo sé que ellos no harían algo así!

'_..Tú no los necesitas; Nos tienes a nosotros, tus perros. Tus fieles bestias.'_

Basta.. ¡E-Estás delirando, cállate! ..te lo suplico, no sigas..

'_Creo que deberíamos deshacernos de esas malas personas. Ellas son las que te están lavando el cerebro, nosotros somos los buenos y ellos son los malos. Todo el mundo te arrinconara al final, así qué.. __¿Por qué no arrinconarlos a ellos antes que a nosotros?__'_

..¡C-CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!..

'_..El reloj aún seguirá sonando su 'tic' sin parar. Pero tranquila, todo tiene un límite de tiempo.'_

.

.

Las sensaciones volvieron a sentirse nuevamente, esta vez, sentía como estaba en el 'aire', como.. siendo cargada por alguien.

El olor de tierra húmedo inundó mis fosas nasales. Realmente olía bastante bien.

Sentí varias brizas de viento un poco frío impactando con suavidad mi cuerpo.

Abrí mis parpados con pesadez, con miedo a que una pequeña y simple luz impactara mis débiles pupilas.

Por suerte, todo parecía estar 'apagado', las figuras extrañas alrededor eran distorsionadas. Bastante extrañas.

– _**..Nh.. – **_Escuché un quejido delante de mí. Esta más que claro que ahora mismo estor sobre alguien.

Mis brazos estaban a los lados opuestos del cuello de aquella persona, mientras esta me sostenía de mis piernas para que no me resbalara de su espalda.

Mis manos estaban húmedas, al igual que sentía la tela de mi ropa húmeda de la misma manera.. ¿Pero por qué?

Recordé todo.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al igual que levanté mi cabeza de la nuca de .. ¿Natsume?

– _**¡Ah, maldición! – **_Murmuró Natsume mientras se tambaleaba un poco hacia atrás, sosteniéndome firmemente contra él.

– _**¡Estúpida, ¿Acaso nos quieres matar a ambos?! – **_Gritó Natsume con su típica voz gruñona mientras me acomodaba nuevamente contra su espalda.

– _**..¿Dónde estamos?.. – **_Susurré mientras giraba mi cabeza sobre mis hombros, intentando identificar el ambiente. Aún seguíamos por la carretera, las farolas iluminaban suavemente la banqueta de la calle.

– _**De regreso hacia la Academia. – **_Respondió Natsume calmando su tono a uno neutral, mientras él aún seguía caminando.

Después de unos segundos, Natsume paró en seco, haciendo que me diese un pequeño golpe con su nuca.

– _**..¿Qué pasa? – **_Pregunté en voz baja mientras fruncía mis cejas en preocupación.

Lo siguiente me tomó por sorpresa.

Natsume abrió las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que yo me callera detrás de él, tirándome al pavimento.

– _**¡..A-Aw!.. – **_Murmuré mientras me acariciaba la espalda con una de mis manos, ese pequeño dolor se fue para ser remplazado por enojo. _**– ¡¿Por qué me tiraste así?! – **_Pregunté mientras fruncía mi ceño, observando la espalda de Natsume.

El 'señorito' giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, él tenía su máscara de gato subida para atrás. Sus ojos mostraban nada más que enojo total.

– _**Me mantuviste cargándote como estúpido por más de 15 minutos. ¿Sabes?, No pesas como lo aparentas físicamente. – **_Dijo Natsume, sin quitar su tono de voz neutra y con la misma mirada de 'enojo' sobre su rostro.

– _**..¡L-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan pesada! – **_Me disculpé rápidamente mientras bajaba mi cabeza. Natsume se tomó la molestia de hacer ese favor por mí, espero no haberle molestado demasiado.

Natsume chasqueó su lengua mientras apartaba su mirada nuevamente hacia el frente.

– _**Levántate, no me hagas tener que patearte hasta la Academia. – **_Me ordenó Natsume mientras empezaba a caminar, pero.. observé que estaba levemente cojeando con su pierna derecha.

'_Persona lo había pateado en su pierna cuando él estaba defendiéndonos a Ruka y a mí de Persona..' _Pensé mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el bosque, pero.. ¿Quién era la mujer que vino justo antes de desmallarme?..

Negué mi cabeza de un lado a otro, ¡Este no era el momento adecuado de pensar en eso!

Me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a Natsume.

– _**..Tu pierna. – **_Susurré nerviosamente mientras la señalaba con mi mano.

Natsume paró de caminar, al igual que yo. Se observó su pierna y después de ami.

– _**¿Y? – **_Preguntó Natsume mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

– _**¿No fuiste a un hospital cuando Persona te pateó tu pierna? – **_Pregunté directamente, esto me empezaba a preocupar.

– _**..Solo es un raspón, no es nada. – **_ Contestó Natsume mientras rodaba sus ojos, empezando a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

Pero después me posicione enfrente de él, bloqueándole su paso.

– _**¿Qué no es nada?, ¡Parece que se está formando un gran moretón justo debajo de tu rodilla! – **_Dije elevando mi voz. Numerosas punzadas de culpabilidad me inundaron el pecho.

Coloqué mis temblorosas garras en sus hombros, haciendo que Natsume me dirigiera una mirada extraña. Lo empujé suavemente hacia abajo, obligándolo a sentarse en la banqueta de la carretera.

– _**O-Oi, ¿Q-Qué diablos estás haciendo?.. – **_Me preguntó mientras sus mejillas se encendieron. ¡Oh no!, ¿Acaso también tendrá fiebre?..

– _**¿Tienes fiebre? – **_Pregunté preocupada mientras observaba el rostro de Natsume el cual estaba… creo que rojo.

Natsume me observó con un tic en su ojo derecho.

Esta vez bajé la vista, teniendo una mejor vista de la herida de Natsume en su pierna.

Era como un moretón gigante debajo de la rodilla, de un tono morado-azul-violeta. Seguramente todo este tiempo le fue bastante doloroso cargarme.. Tsk..

– _**..¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?.. ¡Esto realmente se ve mal! – **_Murmuré en un tono de voz bajo.

– _**..Tsk, estas delirando, mocosa. Es solo un pequeño golpe, no me duele para nada. – **_Dijo Natsume con irritación en su voz, apartando levemente su mirada carmesí.

– _**..Este tipo de problemas puedo resolverlos. – **_Dije al instante de pensar en una buena idea que cruzó por mi mente en un milisegundo.

Natsume me observó, arqueando una ceja curiosamente.

Coloqué las dos palmas de mis manos con sumo cuidado y delicadeza en el moretón, Natsume inevitablemente soltó un quejido.

– _**Lo siento. – **_Me disculpé rápidamente por lo anterior.

Cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en la herida.

Esta es una de las pocas veces que le agradezco a mi padre de haberme 'puesto' la Alicia de la Curación.

Pero.. esa Alicia tenía unos efectos secundarios, ya que no era una Alicia que se obtenía de manera natural. Mi padre, con una persona que tenía la Alicia de la Inserción, hizo que tuviera esta Alicia, la cual está genéticamente alterada.

Aunque los efectos secundarios no me importaron en lo absoluto.

Activé mi Alicia de la Curación.

Pude sentir como el moretón de Natsume se dispersaba más y más, desapareciendo por completo.

– _**..Tgh.. – **_Solté un quejido inaudible al sentir una pequeña punzada ahora debajo de mi rodilla, pero rápidamente me reincorporé, terminando de activar mi Alicia.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, suspiré de profundamente de alivio al ver que el moretón ya no estaba más.

– _**Valla, al parecer no eres tan inútil como pensaba. – **_Dijo Natsume en voz neutra, al momento de mover levemente su pierna, verificando si no sentía algún dolor.

Asentí con una leve sonrisa. Después de todo; esa es su forma de ser.

– _**Siento un poco de envidia.. – **_Comenté en un susurro, atrayendo totalmente su atención.

– _**¿Eh? – **_Preguntó Natsume levantando una de sus cejas, entre curioso y confuso.

– _**Durante estos últimos días, tus amigos realmente se han estado preocupando por ti. ¿Acaso es por estas misiones? – **_Pregunté en voz baja mientras me paraba del pavimento.

– _**Esto no les deberían interesar. – **_Me contestó Natsume en un tono de voz frío, mientras se paraba por sí mismo.

Suspire inaudiblemente. De alguna manera u otra, Natsume me recordaba tanto a mí cuando pasaba mi infancia en un pueblo de Francia.

.

.

Aunque ni siquiera yo lo creía, justo antes de conocer a Hotaru; yo era bastante 'seria', nunca salía de casa a causa de mi Alicia de la Disp. Del Lobo, la cual en aquel entonces estaba muy descontrolada hasta llegar al punto de ser una molestia para mí. Mi únicos amigos en ese tiempo eran.. mamá, papá y Azuru.

Mamá me enseñaba a ser más gentil y social, no solo con ellos y con Azuru si no también con los animales que rondaban por el gran territorio de nuestra casa. Si soy sincera, era bastante arrogante con los animales más pequeños que yo mientras usaba mi Alicia del Lobo para corretearlos o asustarlos. Después de un tiempo, mamá me corrigió esa actitud con una más hiperactiva y tolerante.

Por el otro lado, mi papá me enseñaba lo básico para los estudios. Siempre me prestaba libros de todas las materias posibles que él traía de su Universidad hasta a casa. Me obligaba a leerlas aunque yo no quisiese, pero después de un tiempo me fui acostumbrando positivamente.

Saliéndonos de ese tema, mis padres habían encontrado un pequeño cachorro de un lobo; él cual estaba acurrucado justo en algunos matorrales amontonados cerca de donde mi papá cultivaba el trigo.

Mis padres lo adoptaron. No como si fuera una mascota, si no como otro integrante más en su pequeña pero cálida familia. Llamándolo Azuru. En aquel entonces, yo ni siquiera sabía caminar por lo joven que era, pero recordaba como peleaba divertidamente con ese pequeño cachorro.

.

.

Salí de mis pensamientos al recordar que aun seguía caminando hombro con hombro con Natsume por la banqueta de la carretera, los árboles y pinos se reducían poco a poco mientras seguíamos caminando. Pronto llegaríamos a las rejas de la Academia.

– _**¿Cómo era tu familia antes de esto?.. – **_Pregunté un poco nerviosa. No quería entrometerme en la vida de las otras personas, pero.. creo que ya eh estado pensando sobre mí misma que en las demás personas de alrededor.

Natsume no movió su vista del frente.

– _**Normal, eso creo.. – **_Contestó sin interés alguno.

– _**..Lamento estar de preguntona, pero.. ¿Quiénes formaban parte de tu familia? – **_Pregunté con un poco de curiosidad. Realmente espero no molestarlo con esa clase de preguntas personales.

Natsume no movió ni un centímetro de su vista hacia el frente.

– _**Mi padre y mi hermana menor. – **_Respondió Natsume, restándole importancia hacia la pregunta totalmente.

'_No sabía que Hyuuga-san tenía una hermana. ¡Estoy segura que ella también es igual de amable que él!..'_ Pensé mientras deslizaba una sonrisa mentalmente. Pero después me di cuenta de algo…

– _**..¿Acaso tu mamá- … – **_Bajé totalmente mi tono de voz, giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, encontrándome con el perfil de Natsume, su rostro seguía mostrando indiferencia total.

Deslicé una suave, pero apagada sonrisa en mis labios y volví a centrar mi mirada hacia el frente, aún siguiendo caminando.

– _**Lo entiendo, lo lamento. – **_Susurré con un tono de voz calmado, sin quitar mi apagada sonrisa en mis labios. Definitivamente lo estoy molestando con esta clase de preguntas.

– _**Estoy bien, cielos.. Ya te pareces a Ruka. –**_ Susurró Natsume con irritación en su voz, frunciendo su ceño levemente.

…

…

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Realmente es difícil entablar una conversación normal con Natsume-san, aunque no lo culpo en lo absoluto.

– _**..Y, ¿Qué hay de ti? – **_Preguntó Natsume, girando sus ojos carmines hacia a mí. Sin girar su cabeza en completo.

– _**¿Eh? – **_Pregunté un poco confusa.

– _**De tu familia, ¿Qué hay de ella? – **_Preguntó nuevamente Natsume, apartando sus ojos de mí hacia el frente nuevamente.

– _**También fue normal. –**_Respondí, ahora era yo la que le quitaba importancia hacia aquella pregunta, tal y como él me lo había respondido antes.

– _**..Escuché en la cafetería, qué.. ellos no son.. bueno, tu 'verdadera' familia.. – **_Comentó Natsume con un voz un poco.. extraña. Mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el otro lado, evitando que yo viera su rostro.

'_Oh, Hotaru lo había mencionado en la cafetería hace unos días..' _Recordé la escena donde yo me ocultaba detrás de las puertas de la cafetería, escuchando cada palabra que decía Hotaru sobre mi infancia con ella.

– _**Si, fui adoptada por una familia albina. – **_Dije mientras deslizaba una pequeña sonrisa, aquello no era nada por lo que tenía de qué avergonzarme.

Natsume giró su cabeza hacia el frente.

– _**Mis padres adoptivos fueron bastante amorosos conmigo durante aquel tiempo en Francia, sin mencionar que ellos ya eran mayores de edad, ¡Incluso parecían mis abuelos a primera vista!, después de que cumplí los 7 años, ya estaba al consciente de que yo no era su hija biológica. Es decir.. ¿Crees que una pelirroja encajaría en una familia albina? – **_Comenté mientras reía suavemente, mis más dulces recuerdos de mi infancia era con la familia Le' Violette.

Natsume tan solo me observaba con una extraña mueca en su rostro, parecía.. enojado. No le di importancia y continué.

– _**Un día, mi mamá me había contado una historia sobre ella y mi padre que ocurrió hace varios años atrás, en su juventud. Mamá deseaba tener un bebé, mi padre y ella fueron con un doctor para tomar una prueba de embarazo. Pero... Mamá era estéril, eso la había destrozado sus ilusiones de una familia por completo. – **_Continúe mientras borraba la sonrisa de mis labios, remplazándola con una triste expresión.

– _**Después de exactamente 20 años, ellos pasaron en soledad en la casa, cada uno haciendo sus quehaceres respectivos, tanto dentro y fuera de casa. Una fría noche de una tormenta de nieve, ellos habían salido de casa a cenar en un restaurante cercano del pueblo. De repente, observaron una débil silueta acostada sobre la nieve, la cual era una joven la cual tenía una bebé recién nacida entre sus brazos, su bebé era yo.. – **_Sí, recuerdo las lágrimas de mi madre al momento de decirme esto, creyendo que afectaría nuestra relación madre e hija. _**– Mis padres la llevaron hacia la casa, cuidando tanto de ella como de mí. Al momento de que ella se despertara, la joven me 'entregó' hacia a ellos, suplicándoles que me cuidaran desde ese mismo instante hasta el final, después literalmente 'despareció'. – **_Finalicé esa pequeña historia que Violette me había contado hace tiempo atrás, cuando le pregunte de dónde venía y quien era en realidad.

Pude observar la cara de Natsume, al parecer estaba un poco sorprendido por esa pequeña historia.

– _**He.. Recuerdo la cara de mi madre al momento de decirme la verdad sin rodeos. Sentí varias emociones en aquel momento, pero sobre todo.. aún mantengo la misma pregunta después de 6 años.. ¿Quién era mi verdadera madre, mi verdadera familia?.. – **_Comenté mientras rascaba mi nuca nerviosamente, formando una torpe sonrisa en mi rostro.

La cara de 'enojo' de Natsume, paso de ser a enojo a furioso.

– _**¿Por qué sonríes?.. – **_Me pregunto Natsume, arrastrando sus palabras. Estaba conteniéndose de no gritarme.

Sentí como su mano tomaba con fuerza mi antebrazo, obligándome a voltearme completamente hacia a él.

– _**..¿N-Natsume?, ¿Qué p-pa– **_Fui interrumpida.

– _**¡¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos o qué?! – **_Me gritó, parecía totalmente molesto conmigo. Pero.. ¿Dije algo malo acaso?

Intenté separarme de su agarre, pero solo me apretaba con más fuerza mí ante brazo con su mano.

– _**..¿De qué hablas?.. – **_Conseguí preguntarle firmemente. El miedo empezaba a hacerse visible al paso de segundos.

– _**..¿Es qué solo sabes sonreír o qué?.. ¡No eres un estúpido robot solo para que hagas lo mismo de siempre una y otra vez! –**_ Me volvió a decir, pero esta vez calmó un poco su tono de voz, mientras me aflojaba el agarre de mi antebrazo.

Deslicé otra nueva sonrisa, pero la sonrisa que estaba mostrando era diferente a las demás.

– '_**No importa que tan grave sean los problemas, sonríe. Sonríe y demuéstrales a todo el mundo que tan fuerte puedes ser.' – **_Susurré, recordando las exactas palabras que mi mamá adoptiva me había dicho cuando tenía 9 años. Justo después de que unos estudios de unos doctores, confirmaran que mi mamá tenía una enfermedad cardiovascular, la cual redujo mortalmente su esperanza de vida.

Natsume soltó completamente mi antebrazo, empezando a volver a caminar hacia el frente.

Podíamos ver las luces de la reja de la Academia. Por fin en casa..

– _**..Tsk. Cállate y sigue caminando, bragas de gato. –**_ Murmuró Natsume mientras chasqueaba su lengua con molestia, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Tomé mi antebrazo, observando la marca de 5 dedos en ella. No me molestaba en absoluto. Sonreí levemente, este tipo de marcas son las que realmente tienen significados para mí- …Oh espera, eso se escuchó tan masoquista…

Agité mi cabeza, intentado quitar ese último pensamiento de mi cabeza, empecé a correr hacia el lado de Natsume, el cual me había dejado atrasada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado en 3era persona~_

Después de que el Joker y el Kuroneko finalmente llegaron a la zona donde se reunirían nuevamente con Persona. Persona intercambió alguna que otra pequeña plática con Ryotta al igual que Natsume.

Después de unos minutos, Natsume y Ryotta se despidieron entre sí. Pronto sería la hora de cenar en el dormitorio, por lo que Ryotta no perdió más su tiempo y se fue hacia la zona trasera del edificio de dormitorios, dónde estaba una ventana que la llevaría directo hacia su dormitorio con tal solo trepar un gran pino.

.

.

Ryotta cerró la ventana de su dormitorio, tal y como estaba antes.

Observó a su alrededor, estaba tal y como antes. Ningún objeto fuera de su lugar.

La pelirroja suspiró al ver su uniforme, un poco sucio por tierra y alguna que otras pequeñas manchas rojas.

Ryotta se aseguró que el cerrojo de su puerta estuviera con seguro.

Finalmente la pelirroja se sentó en la orilla de su cama, tomándose su cabeza entre sus manos.

Un familiar collar salió de su blusa rasgada.

Ryotta se le quedó observando unos segundos, con una expresión cansada en su rostro.

– _**..¿Seguiré haciendo este tipo de cosas, Haruhie? – **_Susurró suavemente Ryotta, deslizando una triste mueca en su rostro mientras tomaba la clave del sol de su collar entre sus dedos pintados de rojo.

Ryotta dejó caer el collar en el vacío, quedándose colgando de su cuello.

Lentamente, Ryotta empezó a desvestirse de su uniforme de misiones.

.

.

Después de unos 10 minutos, Ryotta ya estaba completamente desvestida de su uniforme. La pelirroja se había vestido de un pijama simple, la cual era una blusa larga en forma de 'vestido' de color beige.

Después de vestirse con su pijama, se levantó de la cama para irse directo al baño. A comprobar algo..

.

.

Ryotta ya estaba dentro de su pequeño pero cómodo baño, observándose en el espejo mientras colocaba sus garras en los lados opuestos del lavabo frente a ella.

– _**Aguantarme en todo el camino al parecer fue la peor idea.. – **_Susurró Ryotta antes de arrodillarse delante del lavabo, sentándose sobre sí misma mientras que con una de sus manos se tomaba la parte baja de su rodilla.

Ryotta observó su rodilla, la cual había un gran moretón sobre esta, de colores de morado-azul y violeta levemente combinados entre sí. Se sentía como palpitaba esa zona por el dolor.

– _**Por lo menos, Natsume ya no tendrá que soportar esta pequeña herida.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras deslizaba una leve sonrisa.

Ryotta sintió como sus pulmones empezaban a arder.

– _**¡..*Tos*, *Tos!.. *Tos*.. – **_La niña se tapó su boca con una de las palmas de sus manos, sintiendo como un líquido húmedo resbalaba por entre sus dedos.

Ryotta se quitó su mano de su boca, bajando su mirada hacia su mano. Pensando en lo peor.

– _**..Gracias a Dios, es solo saliva.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta con voz rasposa, mientras suspiraba de alivio pesadamente, al ver solo hilos transparentes en su mano. Sin ningún rastro rojo.

Ryotta se paró del congelado suelo de su baño, observándose nuevamente al espejo frente a ella.

Se sorprendió al ver que tan pálida estaba en ese momento, parecía que ella estaba bastante enferma.

Sus pupilas ambarinas estaban débiles, enfocando su visión en su propio reflejo. En su ojo derecho aún se podía ver el iris pálido y ciego de Ryotta, alrededor de esta; estaban unas numerosas pero pequeñas cicatrices cruzadas por alrededor de su mejilla.

– _**Supongo que debería ponerme un parche. Incluso me siento incomoda mirándome con mi propio ojo derecho.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras se acercaba al espejo, rozando suavemente sus dedos en las cicatrices debajo de su ojo ciego.

*Knock, Knock*

Se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de su dormitorio.

Ryotta limpió su barbilla con su ante brazo, antes de salir rápidamente del baño para después guardar su uniforme de misiones en la misma bolsa de plástico y guardarlo en un cajón.

*Knock, Knock, Knock* Se escuchó nuevamente, insistiéndola.

– _**..¡E-Espere un momento! – **_Gritó Ryotta un poco nerviosa por la insistencia. Mientras cerraba el cajón con seguro.

Finalmente Ryotta suspiró antes de caminar hacia la pueta de su dormitorio, quitándole un pequeño seguro para después abrirla levemente, mostrando solo una pequeña parte de su rostro.

– _**..¿Q-Qué se le ofrece?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta tímidamente al encontrarse con un robot enfrente de su puerta.

– _**¿Azura Ryotta-san?, Baja a cenar. Sí no estás en el gran comedor, no podrás cenar esta noche. – **_Respondió amablemente el robot, Ryotta observó en el metalizo hombro del robot tenía el nombre de 'Takahashi'.

– _**Ya bajaré, Takahashi-san. ¡G-Gracias por decirme!.. – **_Agradeció Ryotta con una sonrisa temblorosa, sin abrir ni un centímetro más ni menos de su puerta.

Otonashi asintió con su cabeza levemente, antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar escaleras abajo. Dispuesta a avisarle a más estudiantes sobre la cena.

Ryotta cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, suspirando mientras se recargaba en la puerta a espaldas.

– _**Hace algunos días, Narumi me había dicho que él me había dejado un parche dentro del armario.. Por si acaso cambiaba de opinión acerca de eso. – **_ Dijo Ryotta hablando con ella misma, mientras cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose y recordando la mini-conversación que tuvo con Narumi hace no mucho tiempo acerca de su ojo.

Ryotta caminó hacia su armario, buscando cajón por cajón. Hasta que finalmente encontró un parche.

Ryotta cerró nuevamente todos los cajones, antes de ponerse el parche alrededor de su ojo derecho. Su parche no se parecía en nada al de un ordinal pirata. _(El parche se asemejaba al de Uryu Minene, de Mirai Nikki. C: )_

– _**..Se ve tan extraño. – **_Susurró Ryotta mirándose a un pequeño espejo frente al armario, mientras un aura depresiva se formaba alrededor de ella.

'_Tengo que ir a cenar para recuperar fuerzas.. Este día realmente me dejó exhausta.'_ Pensó Ryotta mientras cepillaba su largo cabello color carmín con un pequeño cepillo, peinando algunos mechones rojos rebeldes que sobresalían por toda su cabellera esponjada.

Ryotta dejó su cepillo en un pequeño tocador y antes de salir de su dormitorio, tomó la su bolsa, colgándosela por encima de su hombro.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado por Yami~_

Todos los niños y las niñas de divisiones superiores estaban en la gran comedor del edificio de los dormitorios.

Había un completo caos dentro de esta gran habitación..

Todos hablanban sin parar sobre diferentes temas, niños corrían por las grandes paredes de los alrededores, algunos usaban sus Alicias; creando experimentos raros en sus 'postres' entre otros..

Suspiré mientras apretaba a mi pequeño conejito contra mi pecho.

– _**¿Ocurre algo, Yami-chan? – **_Me preguntó amablemente Iinchou, justo después de haber escuchado mi pesado suspiro.

Negue con la cabeza levemente, formando una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

– _**No es nada, solo tengo hambre.. – **_Dije en mi típico tono alegre, ensanchando mi sonrisa en mis labios.

– _**Me sorprende que alguien tan joven pueda comer como un adulto. – **_Dijo una voz monótona al lado de nosotros, Imai Hotaru.

Una pequeña gota se formó en mi frente, al igual que Iinchou.

– _**¿Acaso no estás comiendo demasiado por estar nerviosa, Yami-chan? – **_Preguntó Anna en un tono preocupado, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia a mí.

'_Quizá sea verdad, pero.. Ellos me dijeron que Onee-chan está bien ahora mismo, ¿no?..' _ Pensé mientras sentía como tenía un inmenso deseo de comer hasta reventar nuevamente.

– _**¿Nerviosa por Ry-chan? – **_Preguntó Nonoko, adivinando mis pensamientos de golpe.

– _**¡E-Ella está bien, no estoy preocupada por ella ni nada de eso!.. – **_Respondí al instante, mi voz sonó temblorosa, Hotaru me escaneó por completo con sus fríos ojos violetas.

Nonoko y Anna rieron suavemente al unísono.

Mi vista se concentró detrás de mi nuca, disimuladamente observé como el grupo de amigos de ese pelinegro y el pelirrubio hablaban animadamente entre sí, ese 'Natsume' y la güerita parecían totalmente desinteresados, observando constantemente hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, esperando a alguien al igual que yo.

Un sentimiento invadió mi pecho, uno más… tranquilo y calmado.

Me paré de golpe de la silla donde estaba sentada, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas.

– _**¡ONEEE-CHAAAAN!~ – **_Grité totalmente feliz por aquel sentimiento que conocía bastante bien, el cual solo aparecía en mi al momento de sentir la presencia de mi nueva mejor súper duper amiga.

Salté literalmente de mi silla, corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, empujando e ignorando a los estudiantes que se atravesaban por mi camino.

Abrí de portazo la puerta, una vez ya alcanzando su picaporte, para después abalanzarme hacia mi querida Onee-chan, rodeando mis brazos sobre su cintura.

¡Este sentimiento, realmente es increíble!

– _**¡Y-Yami, quítate de encima! – **_Gritó mi querida Onee-chan, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo puro. Al parecer aún no se acostumbraba al amor de 'Yami-chan'.

– _**¡Kyaaa!, ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?!, ¡Realmente te extrañééé! –**_ Canturree, abrazando con más fuerza la cintura de Ryotta, la cual intentaba desesperadamente apartarse de mí súper abrazo-oso.

Levanté mi cabeza finalmente, encontrándome algo nuevo en mi Onee-chan esta noche.

– _**..¡T-He, Onee-chan parece un pirata con ese parche! – **_Sonreí con malicia mientras le mostraba mi lengua burlonamente, empezando a separarme de ella.

Ryotta tan solo soltó una leve risa. ¡Eso es lo que me encanta de mi Ry-chan, siempre tomando todas mis burlas con humor!, …No como Jinno-sensei.

Onee-chan tenía la apariencia de una niña totalmente madura con ese parche puesto o en otras palabras; ella tenía la apariencia de una persona 'cool'. ¡Para mí fue, es y será 'cool', pase lo que pase!~

Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento mientras empezaba a arrastrar a Ry-chan como siempre hacia dentro del Gran Comedor. Extrañamente.. se me hace más fácil arrastrar a Ry-chan que antes, casi no pesa nada.

– _**¡Nee, Hotaru-chan, Yuu-chan, Nono-chan, Anna-chan!, ¡Miren quién está aquí! – **_Grité como loca, Ryotta no ponía resistencia alguna al momento en que yo empezé a arrastrarla hacia la mesa donde mis mencionados amigos se sentaban, cenando.

El Gran Comedor al momento de ver a Onee-chan, se silenciaron unas cuantas voces. El comedor pasó de ser a un 'caos' a ser una cena normal y tranquila. Realmente extraño.

No me importó eso, y finalmente me encontré las miradas de algunas personas delante de nosotras, incluyendo a algunos niños atrás de nuestro grupo, del cual pertenecía creo.. que.. al grupo de.. ¿Natsume?.. y.. la güera esa.

– _**¡Ryyy-chaaan!~ – **_Chillaron Nonoko y Anna antes de levantarse de sus sillas e ir a abrazar a Onee-chan. Realmente ver a Ryotta en esta habitación ya no era costumbre.

– _**..¡A-Anna-san, Nono-san.. D-Déjenme! – **_Gritó Ryotta en un hilo de voz, nuevamente roja como un tomate, mientras era atrapada entre los brazos de las dos mencionadas, las cuales la estaban 'asfixiando' a Onee-chan.

Iinchou rió en un tono bajo. Hotaru aún mantenía su vista fijamente en Ryotta.

.

.

.

Después de varios 'D-Déjenme' y 'Suéltenme', Ryotta se sentó justo en medio de Imai-chan y yo.

Ryotta estuvo intentando empezar una conversación con Imai-san, pero.. la fría Reina de la frialdad tan solo le respondía con unos secos 'Hn' y asentimientos desinteresados con su cabeza.

Sonreí divertidamente mientras bajé mi vista hacia la mesa enfrente de mí, la cual encima de esta había un delicioso platillo.

Mi postre ya estaba listo, la cena ya la había terminado desde hace un buen tiempo.

Mi postre era un delicioso pastel con un pan que sabía a vainilla, arriba del pan estaba el delicioso betún de chocolate, arriba del chocolate había dos frescas fresas.

Estuve a punto de probar un bocado, pero pensé en los demás primero. Mami me había advertido de no ser egoísta con los demás.

Giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro nuevamente , encontrándome a una arrepentida Ry-chan, rogándole a Hotaru que no la ignorase más, la susodicha tan solo la miraba desinteresadamente.

– _**.Ne, Onee-chan. – **_Dije en un tono de voz bajo.

Ryotta giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, arqueando una ceja entre curiosa y confusa.

– _**¿S-Sí, Yami-chan? – **_Preguntó tímidamente Ryotta, volteándose completamente hacia a mí.

Acerqué el tenedor con un pedazo de pastel en él. Acercándoselo lentamente hacia Ryotta.

– _**¡Dí; 'Aah'~ – **_Canturree, acercando el tenedor hacia su boca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al parecer, Ryotta no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero después de unos segundos, deslizó una temblorosa sonrisa antes de abrir levemente su boca.

*Flash*

Ryotta abrió totalmente sus ojos, al descubrir que Hotaru acababa de tomar una foto.

– _**¡Hotaru, deja esa cámara! – **_Gritó Ryotta, ignorando el hecho que estaba frente de ella antes de voltearse completamente hacia Hotaru, la cual tenía la mirada de su cámara en la cara de Onee-chan.

Inevitablemente, atrajo la atención de un buen número de personas.

*Flash*

– _**¡Hotaruu!.. – **_Gritó Ryotta antes de lanzarse contra Hotaru, la cual hábilmente esquivó a Onee-chan, quitándose de la silla para que Ryotta chocará contra esta.

– _**Me volverás rica, quédate quieta. – **_Dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa maliciosa, guardando las fotos a color que salían como una impresora de la cámara que estaba en sus manos.

Ryotta salió corriendo tras Hotaru, la cual esquivaba con éxito total todos los intentos inútiles de Ryotta al intentar quitarle su cámara.

Aquella escena era muy cómica y bastante típica.

Nuevamente miré disimuladamente hacia atrás.

El pelinegro y la güera tenían una expresión más calmada que la de antes, parecían.. Aliviados por lo visto. Esos tales 'Natsume' y 'Ruka' son realmente extraños para mí.

Se escuchó un quejido, esos dos niños levantaron su vista al igual que yo hacia Onee-chan y Hoyaru, esta última paró de tomar fotos y paró en seco.

– _**¡Ghh..! – **_Onee-chan estaba apoyándose en una silla, mientras se cubría su rodilla.

– _**¿Pasa algo, Ry-chan? – **_Preguntó Nonoko en un tono preocupante, mientras se paraba de su silla al igual que Anna, dispuestas a caminar hacia Ryotta.

– _**¡H-Ha-Ha, me resbalé; eso es todo! – **_Respondió Ryotta al instante, remplazando sus muecas extrañas por una sonrisa temblorosa, riendo forzadamente.

– _**Huumm, ¿Te duele ahí?, ¿Necesitas algo? – **_Preguntó ahora Iinchou, mientras se paraba de su silla igualmente, observando la rodilla escondida entre las manos de Ryotta.

– _**¡Claro que no, me tropecé con mis píes y caí! ¡H-ha, ha-ha! – **_Respondió nuevamente Ryotta mientras reía de una manera nerviosa y pausada. Onee-chan se quitó las manos de su rodilla, sentándose al instante en la silla mientras la mesa la ayudaba a ocultar sus pies.

Me senté junto a ella otra vez, mientras en mis manos dejaba enfrente de ella el plato con el trozo de pastel.

Tomé el tenedor con un pedazo de pan cubierto de betún de chocolate y lo llevé hacia la boca de Onee-chan.

– _**¡Pruébalo, Onee-chan! – **_Dije energéticamente, deslizando una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevando el tenedor hacia la boca de Ryotta.

– _**N-No.. mejor cómel– **_Ryotta no pudo terminar su frase, después de que ella abriera la boca para meterle el tenedor en su boca, haciendo que ella tuviera que comerse quiera o no el pastel.

Anna, Nonoko e Iinchou tenían unas gotas al estilo anime resbalándose por sus frentes. Hotaru solo suspiró antes de sentarse al lado de Onee-chan.

– _**¡B-ahw-aha!.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta incomprensiblemente mientras intentaba quitarse el tenedor de su boca.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente le arrebaté el tenedor de su boca, observando las tres puntas del tenedor relucientes. Sonreí victoriosa.

Ryotta hizo unas muecas extrañas en su rostro, antes de girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado; empezando a toser y a escupir TODO el pastel.

Eso extrañó a todos nuestros amigos, al igual que a mí. ¿Acaso no tolera lo dulce?

– _***Tos*¡Eso sabe tan… *Tos* …horrible! – **_Consiguió murmurar Ryotta mientras se tomaba la garganta con sus dos manos, intentando escupir el sabor que quedó grabado en sus pupilas gustativas.

– _**¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso del chocolate, te has vuelto loca?! – **_Le grité molesta mientras me llevaba mi plato de pastel. Al menos la intención de compartirlo cuenta.

Tomé el tenedor mientras ahora era yo la que probaba el pastel.

Dulce. No entiendo… ¿Acaso esto le parece asqueroso? N No tiene ningún sabor extraño, solo el pan con sabor a vainilla y su betún de chocolate.

– _**¿Yami-chan, le jugaste una jugarreta a Ry-chan? –**_Preguntó Anna desconfiadamente. No la culpo, incluso yo sería capaz de jugarle una broma pesada a Onee-chan, pero… esta vez sí que era un poco extraño.

_Cielos, no pensé que Ry-chan no le gustara los pasteles de chocolate. Pero es decir.. ¿Quién de esta misma habitación odiaría el chocolate?_

Negué con la cabeza, mientras veía el pastel.

Nonoko y Iinchou palmeaban suavemente la espalda de Ryotta, la susodicha incluso parecía más sorprendida que todos nosotros.

Sentí como dos fulminantes miradas miraban fijamente la nuca de Ryotta, las miradas pertenecían de los dos niños de atrás, esos tales 'Natsume' y 'Ruka'..

_Sip, no me agradan esos niños. Solo me simpatiza un poco Ruka, pero es porque él si trata amablemente a MI Onee-chan. No como ese zorro de ojos rasgados al lado de él._

– '_**Sip, no me agradan esos niños. Solo me simpatiza un poco Ruka, pero es porque él si trata amablemente a MI Onee-chan. No como ese zorro de ojos rasgados al lado de él.' – **_Dijo una voz sin emoción. Kokoroyomi.

¡MALDICIÓN!

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era persona_~

Una llama apareció en el flequillo de Yami, haciendo que esta saltara de la silla mientras corría de un lado a otro como una loca.

Al parecer, Ruka y Natsume se sorprendieron por ese pensamiento, el cual Koko leyó en voz alta. Pero el pelinegro fue el que no 'toleró' ese pensamiento.

– _**¡GAAAH, APAGALA, APAGALA! – **_Chilló Yami, dándose manotazos en los mechones que sobresalían de su frente.

Nonoko, Anna, Iinchou y Ryotta tenían otra nueva gota en sus frentes.

– _**Yo lo apago. –**_ Dijo Hotaru mientras sacaba un control de su bolsillo, presionando varios botones.

Un elefante metalico apareció de la nada, su trompa apuntó hacia la cabeza de Yami. La susodicha se palideció.

– _**¡NONO, NO LA APAGUES, NO LA APA– GAAAAAAAAH! – **_Los gritos de Yami fueron interrumpidos por el agua fría disparada a chorros de la trompa del elefante.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, el cabello de Yami goteaba unas cuantas gotas de agua, mientras temblaba por el agua.

Ryotta le acercó una pequeña toalla, con una leve sonrisa aun con la gota en su frente.

Hotaru tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, al parecer a ella le había divertido mojar a Yami.

– _**¡Oh, Azura-san, nos olvidamos de informarte! – **_Dijo Iinchou mientras se acercaba a Ryotta.

La pelirroja ladeó su cabeza.

– _**Veras, tendremos una obra de teatro.. y ya tenemos los papeles respectivos de cada uno de los de la Clase B. – **_Murmuró Iinchou rascándose su nuca nerviosamente.

– _**..Obra.. ¿teatral? – **_Preguntó Ryotta en un hilo de voz, arqueó una de sus cejas, la cual estaba encima de su parche del ojo derecho.

– _**Si, Narumi nos dijo qué papel haríamos cada uno de nosotros. – **_Dijo Hotaru, incluyéndose a la conversación.

– _**¡Woa!.. Una obra de teatro. Me pregunto qué papel les tocó a todos ustedes chicos. – **_Dijo Ryotta mientras unas pequeñas gotitas se formaban en su frente, a ella ya no le gustaba vestirse de manera 'vergonzosa' como el juego de rol.

– _**Muy bien, algunas personas no participaran, quisimos preguntarte primero.. Pero al ver que no estabas en la clase Narumi nos dijo; ' ¡Seguramente a Ry-chan le gustará trabajar con ustedes, incluso ya tengo el papel perfecto para ella! –', – **_Continuo Iinchou, recordando la plática que toda su clase y él tuvieron con Narumi-sensei justo después de que su divertida maestra sustituta les diera sus clases._** – La obra de teatro será de 'Caperucita Roja', los guiones cambiaron gracias a Narumi, él dijo que quería ponerle más 'emoción' a la historia en sí. – **_ Explicó Iinchou, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Anna y Nonoko se acercaron.

– _**Un ejemplo de uno de los personajes sería la 'Abuelita', la cual la interpretará Sumire. La 'Caperucita Roja' la interpretará; Ruka. Y más y más personajes. – **_Explicó ahora Anna, mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos de en el aire.

– _**Narumi tiene toda la historia escrita en el guión, además de que no es mucho. Será fácil recordarlo y lo digo porque mañana será la Obra de teatro. – **_Le continuó Nonoko, sonriendo con una gota en su frente.

La cara de Ryotta palideció.

– _**¡¿Mañana será la obra?! – **_Gritó Ryotta con una voz temblorosa.

Todas las personas alrededor asintieron levemente con sus cabezas.

– _**Necesitaré estudiar mi guión.. de todas maneras, ¿Cuál personaje secundario haré yo? – **_Preguntó Ryotta suspirando, bastante confiada en que no iba a pasar lo que en ese mismo momento ella pensaba.

Iinchou formó una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios, al igual que Anna y Nonoko.

– _**No es un personaje secundario.. – **_Balbuceó Anna, jugando con uno de sus mechones rosas enredándoselo en sus dedos nerviosamente.

– _**¿Eh?.. – **_Susurró Ryotta abriendo sus ojos como platos.

– _**Es un personaje principal, Ry-chan… – **_Dijo Nonoko, mientras empezaba a acercarse a Anna, las dos empezaron a soltar leves risitas.

– _**..Entonces, ¿Cuál papel eligió Narumi para mí?.. Espero ser un arbolito. – **_Dijo Ryotta, empezando a formar una mueca nerviosa en su rostro. Todo menos eso..

– _**Ryotta, tú serás 'el Lobo'. – **_Respondió Hotaru directamente, sin rodeo alguno.

La cara de Ryotta se petrificó por completo.

Inaudiblemente, se escucharon las pequeñas risas de Natsume y Ruka, por ver la sorpresiva cara de su querida amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_A la mañana siguiente_~

Era de día en Gakuen Alice, la sala de maestros estaba un poco más silenciosa de lo normal, todo por la nueva maestra sustituta. Una mujer 'cruel' en todos sus sentidos posibles.

Narumi tenía su cabeza en las nubes, pensando en esa mujer y en su anterior amor platónico, Yuka.

Unas voces hicieron despertarlo de su 'mundo', bajó su vista del techo para observar enfrente de él a dos hombres.

– _**¡Esa mujer está sacándome de mis casillas! – **_Se escuchó un gruñido, proveniente de Jinno, el cual discutía con Misaki acerca de Rose.

– _**Calma, Jinno. Rose-san estará aquí por solo unas semanas. –**_Dijo Misaki igual que de serio que Jinno.

Narumi se paró del cómodo sofá, empezando a caminar hacia a ellos.

– _**¡Jin-Jin, no puedo creer que no toleres a una mujer mientras eres capaz de tolerar a 20 niños a la vez en tu clase! – **_Canturreó Narumi burlonamente, interrumpiendo su conversación.

– _**Mira quien lo dice, entre los tres de nosotros, tú eres el qué quieres que esa mujer se valla de aquí lo más antes posible, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Jinno, manteniendo firmemente su rostro serio e intimidante.

La sonrisa de Narumi se borró al instante.

– _**Estás en lo correcto. Pero el pasado es pasado, quiera o no aceptarlo. – **_Habló fríamente Narumi, frunciendo sus cejas.

– _**Debemos vigilar a Rose directamente, quien sabe que manías tenga esa mujer, además de ser la esposa de uno de los directores más estrictos de una de las mejores organizaciones en contra de Gakuen Alice. – **_Murmuró Jinno, apretando sus puños hasta mostrar lo pálido de sus nudillos.

– _**¿Hablan de mi esposo? – **_Preguntó una voz profunda y suave, resonando entre las paredes de la Sala de Maestros.

Los tres hombres abrieron sus ojos como platos, girando sus cabezas simultáneamente hacia la puerta, atrás de ella estaba una coqueta mujer recargada en la puerta cerrada de espaldas, sonriendo con arrogancia.

– _**..Rose. – **_Susurró Narumi, su voz bajó de tono a uno totalmente aspero.

Rose venía vestida con una minifalda negra con encajes, un top cruzado bastante ajustado y encima de sus hombros un chaleco de cuero. Tenía botas que le llegaban por encima de su rodilla de tacón alto. Rose estaba peinada de una coleta despeinada, con algunos mechones rebeldes sobresaliendo a los lados de sus mejillas.

– _**¿Saben algo?, Hoy pienso en conocer a mi hermosa hijastra. Justo después de su ridícula obra de teatro. – **_Dijo Rose, mientras cepillaba algunos mechones con su mano, sonriendo 'inocentemente'.

– _**Ni pienses en acercarte a Azura-san. – **_Advirtió Jinno amenazadoramente, profundizando su mirada en los coquetos ojos carmesí de la mujer.

– _**Ella es MI hijastra. Yo puedo hacerle todo lo que se me plazca, ogro de pacotilla. – **_Contestó Rose, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro remplazándola por una mueca disgustada, remarcando la palabra 'MI' con su suave y acaramelada voz.

Jinno estuvo de avanzar un paso hacia Rose, aun siendo consciente de que ella estaba en la entrada de la Sala de Maestros y él en una esquina con los dos profesores alrededor de él.

Una mano se postró en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

– _**No te dejes llevar por esa mujer. Cálmate. – **_Ordenó Narumi en una voz suave, activando su Alicia de las feromonas, Jinno se calmó al instante pero no quitaba su mirada intimidante sobre la mujer.

– _**No entiendo el porqué les gusta tanto tener a esa 'cosa' como alumna. Fácilmente me la podría llevar de regreso hacia su papi, así no ocasionando má– **_

– _**¡Cállate! – **_Gritó Narumi, furioso al escuchar como Rose hablaba de la hija de su mejor amiga con tanto rencor. _**– Ella.. es una niña maravillosa, aún siendo consciente de lo que ella había sufrido en el pasado en aquel infierno, ¡Sigue sonriendo brillantemente! – **_Dijo Narumi, ahora siendo él el que empezaba a avanzar unos pasos hacia Rose.

Rose sonrió socarronamente, mientras arqueaba una de sus finas cejas.

– _**..Que conmovedor, hablando de alguien que tiene su esperanza de vida reducida a no más de 15 años a causa de los límites de su propia Alicia. – **_Dijo Rose con una voz acaramelada, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cadera.

Los rostros de los hombres se petrificaron nuevamente.

…

…

…

…

– _**..¿D-De qué hablas? – **_Consiguió balbucear Misaki, preguntando la misma pregunta en la mente de los dos hombres al lado de él.

La mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada, la cual resonó en eco entre las paredes de la Sala de Maestros.

– _**Solo les dejaré en claro una cosa, estúpidos ingenuos. Mi linda hija, tiene heredada la Alicia de la Creación de Agujeros Negros de su padre. La cuál es lógicamente peligrosa y poderosa. – **_Explicó Rose, parándose rectamente al lado de la puerta. _**– Los límites de poder de esa Alicia son increíbles, es decir… usen su imaginación. Un Agujero Negro del tamaño de un campo de futbol completo, el poder de los vientos a escala de F5. Engulléndolo todo hacia su profundo y oscuro abismo. – **_Susurró nuevamente aquella mujer, mientras ella misma se imaginaba las clases de escenas que aquella Alicia podría realizar.

Narumi, Misaki y Jinno sudaron frío, con sus rostros totalmente pálidos.

– _**Un gran poder además de requerir una gran responsabilidad, requiere un gran sacrificio. La cual sería los años de vida de mi niña. Por esa misma razón, mi esposo amablemente la había bloqueado por completo, para que ningún pequeño 'accidente' ocurriera mientras la utilizaba como rata de laboratorio. – **_Comentó la mujer, rodando sus rojos ojos.

– _**SIN MENCIONAR, que además de esa Alicia a la cual nosotros la clasificamos como 'secreta' en Death Star, la Alicia del Joker simplemente es la cereza en el pastel. Su Alicia artificial es mucho más letal para su cuerpo, quizá no sea la más poderosa de todas las Alicias existentes, pero.. Esa Alicia ya es y será parte de ella hasta su último suspiro, el cual será tarde o temprano. – **_Finalizó Rose, antes de tomar el picaporte entre sus manos, y abrir la puerta lentamente.

Rose giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, disfrutando satisfactoriamente el rostro de los maestros enfrente de ella.

– _**Naru-chan, mantén vigilada a tu 'niña' hasta el final de la obra. Quién sabe… Quizá yo incluso le diga en ese mismo momento quien será su nueva 'mami'. – **_Se despidió Rose con un guiño en su ojo, antes de salir de la Sala de Maestros.

…

…

* * *

.

.

¿Cómo resultará la obra al final?

¿Rose logrará engañar a su hijastra con palabras amables enfrente de las narices de las personas que realmente saben la verdadera personalidad detrás de su máscara?

¿La Alicia de Ryotta seguirá enfermándola lentamente?

¿Usted está leyendo esto como un comercial?

.

.

.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!~


	24. Vigesimotercero Capítulo

¡Hola a todos!~

Este también es uno de los capítulos más largos que eh hecho, además del capítulo 15, claro. xD

Como sea,

!Gracias por su paciencia y disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 23

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

¡No puedo creer qué papel fue el que me dio Narumi!

Es decir.. ¿Un lobo?, seguramente Narumi lo hizo por mi Alicia.. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Saliéndome de ese tema;

Este día toca Natación para la Clase B, Narumi; como un tipo de 'disculpa' permitió a Yami a acompañarnos a esta clase de Natación. Aunque creo que solo lo empeoró…

Como sea, en este momento todas las niñas de la Clase B están en los vestidores femeninos.

Nuestro traje de baño era de una sola pieza y era de un lindo color azul marino, la cual era un traje de baño escolar. Todas las niñas tenían que vestir del mismo traje de baño.

Estoy dentro de uno de las duchas, ahí había decidido cambiarme.

– _**Espero que nadie note las marcas en mis brazos y piernas.. – **_Murmuré en voz baja mientras al final solté un suave suspiro al verme en el espejo.

Por suerte, le había pedido a Hotaru un dulce que me ayudase a ocultar cualquier tipo de cicatriz, lo malo era que tenía un tiempo limitado. Pero de todas formas, no planeo meterme a la piscina.

– _**Además que no sé nadar… –**_Un aura depresiva me rodeó al decirme la realidad yo misma.

Lo extraño fue que Hotaru no me preguntó el por qué le pedí esa clase de dulces. Eso es lo que me preocupa actualmente.

Se escucharon las voces femeninas dentro de los vestidores femeninos, al parecer las niñas están hablando animadamente entre sí sobre lo lindo que se ven sus trajes de baño, el clima de hoy, si se ven gordas o no… ect.

Me miré al espejo nuevamente, aún tenía ese extraño parche y ya no había muestras de cicatrices solo en mis brazos y piernas.

Miré disimuladamente mi pecho, esta clase de cosas eran a las que preocupaban a las chicas últimamente, ¿no?

PFFT. Sí me cortara el cabello hasta mis hombros, podría tener la apariencia de un niño totalmente. Estoy más plana que una pared, aunque no entiendo por qué eso les preocupa a las niñas planas.. Es decir, pueden dormir cómodamente boca abajo.

– _**Ya estoy lista.. – **_Dije en un tono de voz alto, antes de abrir la puerta de la ducha.

Entre varios casilleros del Vestidor Femenino había un buen número de niñas, también ya vestidas con su traje de baño. Entre todas esas personas estaban; Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yami e inevitablemente también el grupo de fans de Sumire y a ella misma.

Yami se acercó con una sonrisa.

– _**¡Cómo esta es tu primera clase de Natación, deja que Yami-sensei te enseñe a nadar! – **_Gritó Yami energéticamente mientras ponía una pose 'cool', sonriendo con arrogancia.

'_¿Cómo sabe que no sé nadar?..' _Pensé sorprendida, ¿Tan visible es que no sé nadar?..

– _**N-No es necesario, no tengo pensado en meterme a la piscina de todas maneras.. – **_Contesté un poco nerviosa mientras empezaba a retroceder unos pasos.

– _**Pero tú deberás de meterte a la piscina, de eso trata la Clase de Natación.. ¡Para perder el tiempo y divertirte! – **_Me gritó nuevamente Yami, tomando mi muñeca, empezando a arrastrarme con ella.

Escuché un suspiro por parte de Hotaru detrás de mí, justo antes de que Yami y yo saliéramos de los vestidores femeninos.

…

…

En las clases de Natación, podíamos irnos a la piscina al aire libre o a la piscina bajo techo. En este caso, sería la piscina bajo techo.

Era grande sin duda alguna, pero no había movimiento en ella. El agua cristalina reflejaba el techo.

En el otro extremo de la piscina estaban el grupo de niños, los cuales estaban vestidos de unos bañadores como pantalones cortos también de color azul marino. Entre los niños estaban; Iinchou, Kokoroyomi, Kitsumene, Mochu, Ruka y Natsume. Este último con una camiseta blanca.

Los grupos de niños hablaban desinteresadamente entre sí. Al parecer nadie se ah animado a meterse primero a la piscina.

Me acerqué al oído de Yami.

– _**¿Por qué nadie quiere meterse a la piscina aún?.. – **_Pregunté un poco confusa.

Yami giró su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**Hace tiempo que no usan esta piscina, no es porque esté sucia ni nada parecido. Si no es por la temperatura del agua. – **_Explicó Yami mientras señalaba la piscina con su dedo y haciendo muecas en su cara.

– _**Humm.. – **_Caminé hacia la orilla de la piscina, observando mi propio reflejo en el agua.

Las niñas empezaron a salir de los vestidores femeninos, al parecer tampoco ellas quieren estrenar la piscina.

Hotaru se acercó al lado mío.

– _**Aún no sabes nadar, ¿verdad? – **_Preguntó directamente, dando con el clavo.

Aparté mi mirada levemente mientras asentía. Odio que haga eso…

– _**No está tan profunda, seguramente podrás tocar el suelo. – **_Dijo Hotaru mientras veía nuestros reflejos.

Levanté la mirada mientras suspiraba.

– _**¡Bueno chicas, creo que ya sé que hacer! – **_Gritó Yami en voz alta, para que tanto como el grupo de niñas y de niños pusieran su atención en ella.

Yami caminó a paso tranquilo a mi dirección, Hotaru se apartó un poco de mí.

– _**..¿Eh, qué ocu– **_No pude terminar de hablar.

Ya que había recibido un empujón de parte de Yami hacia la piscina..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado en 3era persona~_

Ryotta cayó de frente a la piscina.

Inevitablemente las niñas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

– _**¡PFFT, BWAHAHAH! – **_La carcajada que más resaltaba de todas fueron la de Yami y Sumire.

Ryotta lentamente mostró su cabeza de la superficie del agua, algunos mechones en su frente ocultaban sus ojos.

– _**Observando cómo tiembla, seguramente esta fría. – **_Comentó Hotaru, con una cara inexpresiva como siempre.

Incluso algunas risas por parte de los niños también resonaron por las largas paredes de alrededor de la piscina.

– _**¡T-Hehe, vamos Onee-chan, solo fue una bromita! – **_Dijo Yami mientras aún intentaba contener su risa.

Yami caminó hacia la orilla, extendiendo su mano hacia Ryotta.

Ryotta nadó hacia la orilla, sin decir ninguna palabra. Tomó temblorosamente la mano de Yami.

Ryotta levantó su mirada, mostrando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Yami sudó frío.

…

…

Yami sintió como Ryotta apretó su mano firmemente, justo antes de que Ryotta la jalara dentro de la piscina.

– _**¡GAAAAAAH! – **_Gritó Yami justo antes de hundirse por el impacto.

– …_**Ups, creo que me resbale… –**_ Susurró Ryotta mostrando su larga sonrisa en sus labios.

Más y más carcajadas se hicieron presentes, incluso Ruka soltaba alguna que otra pequeña risita, por el otro lado; Natsume seguía serio como siempre.

Yami nadó hacia la superficie, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

– _**¡Moou, Onee-chan rencorosa! – **_Gritó Yami con una voz infantil.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de unos minutos, las niñas y los niños ya empezaban a meterse a la piscina.

Hotaru sacó un disparador de agua de quien sabe dónde, y empezó a disparar contra Ryotta, la cual se ocultaba detrás de Anna y Nonoko.

Kitsumene, Mochu y Kokoroyomi jugaban a lanzarse una pelota inflable entre ellos.

Todos dentro de la piscina se divertían.

Por el otro lado; fuera de la piscina:

Ruka y Natsume estaban sentados en una banca, Natsume leía su comic cómodamente.

Ruka tenía un pequeño conejo en su regazo, el pelirrubio le daba suaves palmaditas en las largas orejas de su esponjoso amiguito.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

Narumi hablaba con Misaki, en una pequeña mesita de mármol en el bosque rodeado de algunos árboles y maleza.

– _**Después de esa clase, ya estarán haciendo los preparativos de la Obra de Teatro, ¿No? – **_Preguntó Misaki con una ceja arqueada. Refiriéndose a la clase de Natación de la Clase B.

Narumi asintió energéticamente, sin borrar su larga sonrisa.

– _**Sip. ¡Tendré que preparan a mis niños para que recuerden perfectamente el guión de cada uno! – **_Respondió Narumi, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té, cruzando sus piernas.

– _**Ahora que lo recuerdo.. Espero que este día no hayas robado nada de mi invernadero. – **_Dijo Misaki empezando a mirar fijamente a Narumi, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Narumi apartó la vista.

– _**Válgame no, por supuesto que no.. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? – **_Preguntó Narumi mientras su sonrisa temblaba ante la mirada de Misaki.

Misaki entrecerró sus ojos aún más.

– _**De acuerdo, sí soy capaz. ¡Pero esta vez no robé nada! – **_Soltó Narumi, sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de Misaki.

Misaki suspiró.

…

…

De repente un gran hoyo apareció de la nada, 'escupiendo' a un hombre.

– _**¡KYAAA! – **_Gritó Narumi antes de salir disparado de su silla, ocultándose detrás de Misaki el cual solo suspiró pesadamente.

– _**¡Pfft.. Nodacchi-sensei.. No nos asuste así! – **_Susurró Narumi, una vez que reconoció al hombre el cual tenía algunos rasguños sobre su ropa.

– _**¿'Nos'?, eso me suena a manada. – **_Dijo Misaki, separándose de Narumi con desagrado.

– _**..Are, disculpen. ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes? – **_Preguntó Nodacchi, sacudiéndose la tierra de sus pantalones mientras se paraba del suelo.

– _**¿Nosotros?, tenemos 27 años. – **_Respondió Narumi con una sonrisa.

– _**Uf.. Entonces ya regresé al tiempo actual. – **_Comentó Nodacchi suspirando aliviadamente.

– _**¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Noda-sensei? –**_Preguntó Misaki con una mirada desaprobatoria. Nodacchi había desaparecido no por mucho tiempo.

– _**Bueno.. Mi Alicia se encuentra un poco inestable gracias a la Alicia de Azura-san. Pero supongo que es pasajero y pronto pasará.. – **_Contestó Nodacchi mientras se rascaba la nuca, quitándose algunas ramitas de su cabello.

– _**¿Inestable?, Qué raro. – **_Comentó Narumi mientras se tomaba su barbilla con sus dedos.

– _**Bueno, bueno. Cambiando de tema; Narumi, necesito platicar contigo sobre algo que vi durante mi paseo en el pasado. – **_Dijo Nodacchi, volviéndose serio repentinamente.

Misaki asintió con su cabeza levemente, dando entender que iría a vigilar a los alumnos de la Clase B, los cuales aún seguían en su clase de natación.

Una vez que Misaki-sensei se fuera…

– _**¿Qué pasa, Noda-sensei? – **_Preguntó Narumi, regresando su seriedad en él. Dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa de mármol.

– _**Encontré a una mujer en medio de una tormenta de nieve, creo que ese tiempo era cómo… hace 11 años atrás. En sus brazos había un bebé, parecía una pequeña recién nacida. Me preocupé por ellas dos y le pregunté a dónde iba. La mujer no me respondió, incluso cuando me vio comenzó a caminar más rápido entre la nieve. – **_Explicó Nodacchi mientras recordaba esa escena que tuvo con aquella misteriosa mujer. _**– ¿Te suena a algo? – **_Preguntó Nodacchi con una ceja arqueada.

Narumi bajó la vista por unos minutos. Si, él tenía una mínima idea de quién sería esa misteriosa mujer. Pero pensó que sería bastante exacto pensar en eso a la primera.

Narumi negó con su cabeza.

– _**..11 años atrás. – **_Susurró Narumi, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

– _**Bueno, sólo tenía que decirte eso; pensé que tal vez sabrías alguna pista. – **_Comentó Nodacci, deslizando una leve sonrisa.

– _**¿Estás insultándome, Noda-senseei?~ – **_Canturreó Narumi mientras inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente.

Después de dar una mini-discusión con Nodacchi, Narumi observó su reloj.

– _**Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, ¡Ya es hora de preparar a mis niños sobre la Obra Escolar! Adeeu~ – **_Se despidió Narumi, empezando a correr sin dejar que Nodacchi se despidiera de él.

Nodacchi suspiró no sin antes deslizar una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Después de la Clase de Natación_~

Unas horas después de la divertida clase de Natación. Los alumnos de la Clase B ya estaban preparándose para la Obra de Teatro.

Este era la penúltima actividad del Festival Escolar.

Algunos niños se movían de un lado a otro, algunos con prendas de disfraces, otros con baldes de pintura para los últimos detalles de los decorativos del escenario y aún más niños ayudando en todo lo posible para que la obra saliera excelente.

Actualmente, Ryotta se encuentra en uno de los vestidores; siendo maquillada por dos chicas.

Ryotta estaba vestida de manera simple y sin muchos detalles.

Solo era una camisa color café pálido, la cual estaba floja y unos pantalones cortos de un color marrón.

Las chicas maquillaron suavemente a Ryotta unos últimos detalles, antes de salir de la habitación en medio de unas risitas.

Ryotta suspiró mientras se veía en el espejo.

– _**Creo que no necesitaré unos pequeños bigotes dibujados.. – **_Susurró Ryotta antes de limpiarse la cara.

Ryotta activó su Alicia de la Disposición de un Lobo. Las largas orejas pelirrojas crecieron sobre la cabellera pelirroja, al igual que una pequeña pero esponjada cola se meneaba detrás de Ryotta. Unos diminutos bigotes saltones crecieron al lado de las mejillas de Ryotta. Pero.. Ella sintió que algo se estaba excediendo de más.

Aunque.. lo siguiente no se lo esperó de su Alicia.

– _**M-Mis.. manos y p-piernas.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras se veía las palmas de sus manos.

Exacto, sus manos y piernas se habían vuelto 'patas' como las de un perro.

– _**¡Esto.. Esto llamará bastante la atención! – **_Gritó Ryotta con un hilo de voz, mientras veía las curveadas y pequeñas garras en los pulgares de sus patas.

– _**Aunque tenga que interpretar a un lobo.. ¡Esto es demasiado! – **_Murmuró Ryotta observándose en el espejo.

Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta. Ryotta sudó frío.

– _**Disculpen, ¿Se encuentra Azura-san a– **_Ruka se petrificó al a Ryotta, o mejor dicho; se petrificó al ver la apariencia de los brazos y piernas de la niña.

– _**¡Cierra la puerta, ciérrala! – **_Gritó la pequeña pelirroja mientras su rostro se hundía en la vergüenza.

Ruka cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de él.

– _**¿A-Azura-san?.. ¿Por qué.. – **_Ruka intentó preguntarme sobre algo 'llamativo' en la pelirroja.

– _**¡L-Lo sé, lo sé.. Excedí mi Alicia de más y ahora tengo que lidiar con estos efectos!.. – **_Dijo Ryotta mientras se señalaba sus manos y sus piernas.

Unas pequeñas estrellitas se asomaron por las pupilas de Ruka, al ver que tan tentador sería sentir aquellas largas orejas pelirrojas de Ryotta.

Ryotta sintió la fija mirada de Ruka sobre encima de su cabellera carmín.

– _**..N-No te me acerques. – **_Susurró Ryotta nerviosamente mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos de Ruka, colocándose sus patas encima de sus orejas, ocultándolas.

– _**N-No.. ¡N-No estaba pensando en eso! – **_Dijo Ruka mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder por la vergüenza ante la ocurrencia de Ryotta.

Después de unos segundos…

El silencio se hizo incomodo.

– _**¡E-Eh!.. Te ves bien con el disfraz de Caperucita Roja.. –**_ Susurró Ryotta educadamente, mientras apartaba su vista levemente.

Ryotta apenas notó que Ruka estaba vestido de Caperucita Roja, su disfraz le quedaba como anillo en el dedo.

– _**..Gracias, también t-te ves bien.. – **_Respondió Ruka mientras apartaba su vista hacia sus píes, sin saber de qué tema de conversación hablar.

– _**..N-Nogi-san, creo que debería confesarte algo… – **_Balbuceó Ryotta nerviosamente mientras bajaba la vista. Sus mejillas iban ganando más y más color carmín.

Ruka levantó la vista al instante, pensando lo primero que fue a parar a su mente justo cuando Ryotta terminó aquella oración.

– _**A-Azura-san… Y-Yo.. – **_Comenzó a murmurar incoherentemente Ruka, su rostro estaba incluso más rojo que el de Ryotta. El pelirrubio sentía como algo dentro de su pecho estaba a punto de salirse de él.

– _**..Verás, yo… – **_Ryotta cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras su cola esponjada se metía entre sus patas, notablemente nerviosa. _**– …Nunca eh estado en una Obra de Teatro.. – **_Confesó Ryotta finalmente, sus orejas estaban hacia abajo. La pelirroja estaba sin duda alguna apenada por aquella ridícula confesión.

– _**..¿N-Nunca has estado en una Obra de Teatro? – **_Preguntó nuevamente Ruka sin aliento, sintiendo como sus esperanzas se apagaron con un simple 'click'.

Ryotta asintió tímidamente.

– _**Tengo miedo de estropearlo todo, todo lo que nuestros amigos se han esforzado en esta obra.. ¡No quiero arruinarlo!.. – **_Susurró Ryotta nuevamente en un hilo de voz, mirando la punta de sus patas.

Ruka se quedó pensando por unos momentos, antes de deslizar una sonrisa y caminar hacia Ryotta.

– _**Tranquila, no olvides que todos estamos contigo. Sí necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela a mí. – **_Dijo Ruka con una voz suave, tomando las patas de Ryotta entre sus manos.

– _**..Gracias, Nogi-san.. – **_Agradeció Ryotta deslizando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, ella realmente tenía esa preocupación de fallar en algo tan importante cómo eso.

Ryotta sintió como Ruka curioseaba con los pulgares de las suaves patas de Ryotta.

– _**..T-He, son suaves. – **_Ruka soltó una risita, mientras tenía unas estrellitas en sus ojos al sentir la suavidad de aquellas esponjosas patitas.

Ryotta apartó sus 'patas' o manos de Ruka al instante, observándolo con desconfianza total.

– _**¿Terminaste de acosarla? – **_Preguntó una voz monótona y fría, Hotaru.

– _**¡GAAH- ¿Desde cuándo… – **_Gritaron Ruka y Ryotta al mismo tiempo, asustados por la presencia de Hotaru, la cual tenía un aura intimidante sobre ella.

Hotaru caminó a paso firme hacia Ryotta y Ruka, para después tomar la muñeca de Ryotta y arrastrarla con ella.

– _**..Ella aún es inocente para su edad como para que la arrastres hacia tus asquerosas fantasías, Nogi-kun. – **_Dijo Hotaru, con voz disgustada y sobre su mirada ni hablar.

– _**¡N-No, I-Imai-san!, ¡No es lo qué tu crees!.. – **_Gritó Ruka con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Hotaru se apartó levemente de Ryotta.

– _**..Pero por lo menos, ustedes dos me harán multimillonaria. – **_Comentó Hotaru mientras dejaba al descubierto una cámara, en dónde estaban fotografiadas las imágenes de Ryotta y Ruka tomándose de las manos.

'_¡¿Dónde y cuándo tomó esas fotos?!' _Pensaron Ryotta y Ruka con una mirada petrificada.

– _**Iré a sacar copias, chaau.. – **_Canturreó Hotaru sin mucha emoción en su voz antes de subirse a una patineta y salir a toda velocidad de la habitación.

– _**Oh, no.. ¡HOTARUUU! – **_Gritó Ryotta antes de salir corriendo a.. 4 'patas' tras su mejor amiga, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

– _**¡IMAAAI-SAAN! – **_Gritó Ruka, también saliendo detrás de Hotaru; saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para comenzar a seguir a Ryotta y a Hotaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había unas cuantas personas que se preparaban detrás del escenario; había niños vestidos de arbolitos, otros de flores, otros de lindos animales.. entre otros.

Narumi destapó levemente el telón frente de él, observando a bastantes personas; entre ellas también animales, esperando ansiosamente el comienzo de la obra.

– _**Incluso Piyo asistió.. – **_Susurró Narumi deslizando una pequeña sonrisita, enfocando su mirada en una de las grandes ventanas, donde había un pollo amarillento gigante, bastante esponjo y lindo sin duda alguna.

Narumi giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando nuevamente la pequeña parte del telón.

Los escenarios de los árboles ya casi estaban terminadas, todos estaban ayudándose entre sí.

– _**Le tengo que pedir a Hotaru-chan que me ayude con la iluminación.. ¿Dónde estará? – **_Se preguntó a sí mismo Narumi, rascándose su cabeza mientras giraba su cabeza hacia los lados; intentando encontrar a la susodicha.

Mientras tanto, unos metros lejos de Narumi…

Kokoroyomi y Kitsumene estaban cerca de una puerta que los llevaba hacia los pasillos; de los pasillos hacia los vestidores dónde algunas personas preparaban a otras para la obra.

– _**Ne, Kitsumene, ¿Dónde conseguiste esos dulces? – **_Preguntó Kokoroyomi con una mirada curiosa, observando una pequeña caja llena de redondos dulces en las manos de su amigo.

– _**Los compré en Central Town, ¡Aunque no creo que sea dulces, ya que estos cuando explotan se pegan instantáneamente!.. –**_ Respondió Kitsumene, sonriendo con malicia.

Kokoroyomi entendió su sonrisa e hizo lo mismo con sus labios.

Detrás de los dos niños a unos cuantos metros, unas personas estaban conectando unos cuántos cables para un ventilador averiado, verificándolo si funcionaba o no.

…

…

– _**¡HOTARUU!/¡IMAAAI-SAN! – **_Se escucharon dos gritos al unísono.

De repente la puerta donde Kokoroyomi y Kitsumene estaban parados, se abrió de un portazo.

Hotaru, a toda velocidad encima de su patineta; chocó contra Kokoroyomi, el cual seguidamente empujó sin querer a Kitsumene.

– _**Ventilador número 3, probando. – **_Se escuchó una voz, el ventilador cerca de los niños se prendió unos segundos antes de los dulces redondos salieran volando de las manos de Kitsumene.

De la puerta salieron finalmente Ryotta y Ruka.

Ryotta intentó frenar pero Ruka chocó contra su espalda, haciendo que ellos también se tropezaran con Hotaru, Kokoroyomi y Kitsumene.

Todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta…

Los dulces salieron volando directo hacia una buena cantidad de niños enfrente de Hotaru, Ryotta, Ruka, Kitsumene y Koroyomi.

E Inevitablemente, los dulces comenzaron a explotar soltando una sustancia pegajosa a todas las direcciones encima de los niños.

Los gritos de sorpresa no tardaron en hacerse sonar.

– _**¡KYAAA!, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?!.. –**_

– _**¡QUÉ PEGAJOSO, AGH!.. –**_

– _**¡Dios, qué raro es estoo!... –**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había bastantes niños y niñas intentando separarse entre sí sin resultado alguno.

Incluso otras personas se había quedado pegados a unas sillas, o partes de sus propios disfraces o de otras personas.

– …_**Lo sentimos. – **_Los cinco niños bajaron su cabeza, arrepentidos totalmente. Narumi estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras su mano estaba pegada a su mejilla.

– _**Fue mi culpa, no debí traer esos dulces conmigo.. – **_Murmuró Kitsumene con una voz deprimida, girándose sobre Kokoroyomi porque ellos dos estaban pegados de espaldas entre sí.

Narumi suspiró.

– _**Esto será un gran problema.. – **_Susurró Narumi observando a su alrededor.

– _**Oi, Narumi… – **_Una voz profunda y seca hizo que Narumi girara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– _**Oh, Natsume-kun.. Por lo que veo también estás incluido en esto. – **_Dijo Narumi al ver a un nada-feliz Natsume pegado de la mano con un niño más joven que él, el cual iba disfrazado de un osito.

– _**Esto.. Natsume-kun, él iba a narrar parte de la obra; ¿No podrías ser un.. eh.. gato para que él salga en la obra? – **_Preguntó Narumi mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla, posando de forma pensativa.

– _**No me j*das que haré eso. – **_Contestó Natsume mientras fruncía sus cejas con una voz totalmente seca, casi escupiendo sus palabras.

– _**..P-Pero, ¿No p-podrías ayudarnos?.. – **_Preguntó Ryotta caminando hacia Natsume, un tanto nerviosa por cómo se escuchó la voz de Natsume.

La mirada de Natsume se relajó.

– _**Déjate de tonterías, ¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a ese tipo? – **_Preguntó Natsume sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

– _**..¡Mou, que cruel eres!~ – **_Comentó Narumi con una voz triste. _**– Entonces, lo siento, pero tendremos que encontrar a otra persona para que narré parte de la obra. – **_Dijo Narumi manteniendo su tono de voz 'apagado'.

– _**..¿Eh? – **_Susurró el pequeño niño, levantando su inocente mirada hacia Narumi.

– _**Tendrás que verlo con Natsume-kun, discúlpame. –**_ Dijo Narumi con una voz suave, sintiendo un poco de lástima por el niño.

– _**..¿Qué?, pero yo estudié mucho para esto.. – **_Murmuró el niño con una voz triste, bajando levemente su cabeza.

Natsume giró su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver al niño, sin cambiar la expresión de su mirada.

Ruka observó a Natsume detalladamente, después apartó su mirada de él para deslizar una leve sonrisa, pensando en qué era lo que haría su mejor amigo después.

Natsume soltó un leve suspiro, antes de girarse sobre sí mismo, empezando a caminar mientras se llevaba al niño de la mano consigo.

– _**..Me siento mal por él. – **_Susurró Ryotta después de que Natsume y el niño salieran de su vista.

– _**No hay nada que podamos hacer.. – **_Dijo Narumi para después palmear la cabeza de Ryotta, justo para después darle un pequeño estirón a una de sus largas orejas.

– _**¡Ay!, ¡no haga eso! – **_Gritó Ryotta apartándose de Narumi para sobar su oreja izquierda, la cual había recibido el estirón.

– _**También espero que nadie le tome mucha atención a tus brazos y piernas, Ry-chan. – **_Dijo Narumi sonriendo levemente.

– _**..No estoy segura si este efecto se pasará antes, durante o después de la obra.. – **_Dijo Ryotta con una expresión preocupante en su rostro, mirándose sus manos o 'patas' pelirrojas.

– _**Tran-quila. Quizá no llame tanto la atención, después de todo.. tú interpretaras al Lobo, ¿no es así? – **_Preguntó Narumi sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ryotta asintió, antes de bajar su cabeza levemente.

– _**Eso me recuerda.. – **_Dijo Ryotta en un tono de voz bajo, Narumi se extrañó un poco.

Hotaru y Ruka estaban detrás de ellos. Hotaru aprovechó el momento para irse patinando sin que Ruka se diera cuenta de su reciente 'escape'.

Ryotta le dio un gran pisotón al zapato de Narumi.

Narumi dio un brinco hacia atrás.

– _**¡GYAAH, R-Ry-chan, ¿Y eso por qué fue?! – **_Preguntó Narumi adolorido mientras saltaba de un pié, sosteniéndose por con el otro.

– _**¡Eso fue por qué jamás me consultaste sobre que sería el Lobo de la obra, seguramente.. lo hiciste por mi Alicia!, ¿No es así? – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras su rostro se teñía con rojo de la vergüenza y también visiblemente enojada, empezando a caminar hacia Narumi, dispuesta a darle otro pisotón con sus patas.

Ruka tenía una gota al estilo anime rodando por su frente. Sin ser consciente que Hotaru había escapado de Ryotta y de él con éxito absoluto.

– _**H-Hehe-Hehe. Quizá eso sea cierto.. – **_Comentó Narumi riendo nerviosamente, saltando de un pie hacia atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos..

– _**Bueno, ¿Ustedes son los únicos que sobrevivieron al ataque de esas cosas pegajosas? – **_Preguntó Narumi, observando a un pequeño grupo de personas las cuales eran las únicas que no estaban pegadas con alguien o algo.

– _**¡Sí!.. – **_Contestaron todos al unísono.

– _**Entonces, cuento con ustedes como los sustitutos de esta obra.. – **_Avisó Narumi, él aún tenía su mano en su mejilla. Sin poder quitársela de encima a causa de que anteriormente uno de esos dulces le explotó en su cara, llevándose su mano hacia su rostro para descubrir que ya no podía quitársela de su rostro.

– _**Bueno.. Cómo también la persona que haría el papel del cazador resulto incluido en el ataque de esos dulces, ¡Me temo que seré yo quien haga ese papel!~ – **_Canturreó Narumi con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Ryotta suspiró, Ruka caminó al lado de la pelirroja.

– _**Al menos muchas personas se salvaron, creo que estaremos bien. – **_Dijo Ruka con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, en un intento de consolar la actitud negativa de Ryotta.

– _**Sí, tienes razón.. ¡P-Pero, no estoy segura de esto!.. – **_Comentó Ryotta tímidamente mientras sus orejas se bajaban simultáneamente.

– _**¿Por qué dudas? – **_Preguntó una voz profunda.

Ryotta y Ruka giraron su cabeza sobre sus hombros, encontrándose a un Natsume vestido de un gato 'salvaje', aún unido de las manos con el pequeño niño, el cual parecía estar feliz de participar en la obra.

Algunas chicas las cuales parecían de secundaria lanzaron unos pequeños gritos al ver a Natsume.

– _**..¡Oh dios mío, Natsume-kun!.. –**_

– _**¡E-El Salvaje Hyuuga-san! – **_

– _**¿Acaso no es lindísimo? – **_

Natsume profundizó su mirada, llenándola de frialdad absoluta hacia aquellas 'fans'.

Las chicas al instante retrocedieron.

– …_**Nos matará sí nos reímos… –**_ Susurraron todas las chicas, mientras borraban las sonrisas de sus rostros remplazándolas por unas pálidas caras.

Ryotta apartó su vista, cubriéndose su boca con sus patas.

Natsume descubrió esto y empezó a caminar hacia Ryotta, observándola fijamente por cualquier mínima reacción acerca de su atuendo de gato salvaje.

– _**Pft.. T-He.. – **_Las mejillas de Ryotta estaban levemente rojas por la contención.

Tan pronto como Ryotta dejó escapar un poco de aire en sus labios por contenerse, recibió un estirón en una de sus orejas por parte de Natsume.

– _**¡GAAH, No hagas eso! – **_Exclamó Ryotta adolorida por el nuevo estirón ahora en su la oreja derecha pelirroja, Ryotta se tapó sus dos orejas con sus patas cerrando fuertemente sus ojos por el pequeño dolor punzante.

– _**Sí te ríes otra vez, me tomaré la molestia de patearte al escenario. – **_Amenazó Natsume con voz seria.

– _**Oi, Naru. Será mejor empezar con la obra, quiero terminar con esto rápido. – **_Dijo Natsume antes de rodear el cuello de Ryotta con su brazo, ahorcándola levemente.

– _**¡GA- Quítate, Natsume! – **_Gritó Ryotta intentando separarse de Natsume, el cual la tenía atrapada en su único brazo libre.

– _**Sí, tienes razón. ¡Vamos a empezar ahora, den la última llamada al público para comenzar! – **_Gritó Narumi con voz energética. Ryotta abrió sus ojos como platos.

.

.

Después de una media hora.

Narumi estaba cambiando algunas cosas en el guión, ya que por la reciente falta de persona lo obligó a cambiar el rumbo de la historia de la obra. Él cambió el guión a uno más… 'interesante' en todos sus sentidos.

Un chico se acercó a Narumi.

– _**Narumi-sempai, ¡Ya estamos listos para la obra! – **_Dijo el chico firmemente.

Narumi giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, después de anotar unos últimos detalles al 'nuevo' guión.

– _**Muy bien, ¿podrían anotar esto en palabras grandes en un pizarrón para Ry-chan? – **_Preguntó Narumi para después entregarle el guión a las manos del chico, sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta del chico.

El chico hojeó rápidamente el guión, hasta que unas cuantas oraciones lo hicieron abrir sus ojos como platos.

– _**¿QUÉ?, ¡¿Narumi, enserio haremos esto?! – **_Preguntó el chico sin poder creérselo.

– _**¡Sip, gracias por ayudarme! – **_Gritó Narumi de espaldas levantando su mano en forma de saludo, sin siquiera voltearse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las luces del auditorio se iban apagando lentamente, el público ya estaba sentados en sus respectivos lugares, incluso había animales a causa de la Alicia de Feromonas de Ruka.

Todos guardaron el silencio.

Unos tres pequeños niños vestidos como primero una rana, después una vaca y finalmente un perrito aparecieron entre la oscuridad del escenario, posicionándose en una esquina sobre este.

Una luz los iluminó, para la atención estuviera en ellos.

– _**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un bosque verde y con varios animales, hubo una pequeña cabaña en dónde estaba una anciana esperando a su nieta. – **_Dijeron los niños al unísono.

El telón se abrió mientras los niños se retiraban.

En el escenario había una pequeña cabaña y árboles pegados a la pared.

Dentro de la cabaña, estaba 'la abuelita'; la cual estaba vagamente recostada en la cama, rascándose su ombligo.

– _**¡Oh, ¿dónde estará mi nieta?; le había dicho que volviera justo antes de la cena! – **_Canturreó Sumire, rascándose su ombligo por fuera de su vestimenta de anciana.

.

Entre las cortinas de los telones…

– _**..Sumire sabe muy bien actuar, o eso creo yo. – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras una gota se formaba en su frente al ver a Sumire actuando de manera tan despreocupada e incluso desinteresadamente.

– _**Estaremos bien, por el momento solo mostraran a la abuelita. – **_Dijo Ruka, caminando a un lado de ella, también observando a Sumire.

.

De regreso a la obra…

– _**¡Oh, Caperucita!, ¿Dónde te habrás metido? – **_Gritó Sumire bostezando sobre la cama.

De repente sintió un aroma extraño en su nariz, haciendo que su Alicia de la Disp. Gato-Perro se activara, mostrando como crecían rápidamente unos largos bigotes de sus mejillas al igual que unas orejas salían de su cabellera verde-oscuro.

– _**¡NYAAAAA! – **_Gritó Sumire antes de salir disparada de la cama, para después saltar hacia el público, corriendo de asiento en asiento hasta llegar hacia un chico que tenía un balde de palomitas.

– _**¡¿Así que trayendo comida aquí, no?!, ¡No intentes en escondérmelo de mí, muéstralo y entrégalo! – **_Gritó Sumire totalmente furiosa mientras zarandeaba por los hombros al chico.

.

De nuevo entre las cortinas de los telones…

– _**Sumire-san estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora.. – **_Murmuró Ryotta mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Ruka soltó una pequeña risita.

– _**Oh, ya casi será la hora de salir a escena.. – **_Avisó Ruka, Ryotta giró su cabeza hacia a él, preocupada por si fallaría en las líneas o no.

.

De regreso a la obra…

El escenario había cambiado, ahora mostraba a dos caminos de un solo bosque, el cual estaba rodeado de pinos de cartón.

– _**Caperucita iba de regreso hacía su casa, sin tener en cuenta que iba a tener un encuentro con dos misteriosos lobos. – **_Dijo un niño, el cual era el narrador de la historia.

Salió a escena Ruka o 'Caperucita Roja', dando unos pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba hacia unos pequeños arbustos.

De repente, salieron dos lobos, uno encima de la espalda del otro. Kokoroyomi y Kitsumene.

– _**¡Oh, hola pequeña Caperucita Roja! – **_Canturreó Kokoroyomi con su sonrisa inexpresiva aun grabado en su rostro.

Ruka se confundió, ¿No debió de ser Ryotta en vez de ellos?

– _**H-Hola, lobitos.. – **_Saludó Ruka un poco inseguro.

– _**Por lo que vemos, ¿Estás de camino hacia tu casa, no? – **_Preguntó Kitsumene empezando a deslizar una sonrisa sospechosa en sus labios.

Ruka asintió con su cabeza, aún sin comprender el cambio de guión.

– _**Nosotros te recomendamos usar este camino para llegar más rápido hacia la casa de tu abuelita, Caperucita Roja. – **_Continúo Kokoroyomi, mostrándole un camino 'oscuro' del bosque de cartón.

– _**De acuerdo, amigos. ¡Confió en ustedes que este camino me llevará más rápido con mi Abuelita! – **_Dijo Ruka en una voz energética, antes de empezar a caminar por ese camino del bosque, saliéndose de escena.

– _**Lo que Caperucita no sabía era que aquellos malosos lobos le habían tendido una trampa, Caperucita iba a demorarse aún más en llegar a su casa al haber elegido ese camino espinoso. – **_Dijo el narrador.

Las luces se concentraron en una rama de uno de los árboles de cartón, mostrando a un lobo 'pelirrojo'.

Ryotta leyó las letras de un pizarrón el cual estaba siendo sostenido por un chico fuera de escena.

– _**¡P-Pobre niña, esos lobos malvados sí que planean algo!, ¡Tengo que a-ayudarla! – **_Gritó Ryotta, concentrándose en no desafinar su voz de forma ridícula, mientras saltaba de la rama del árbol hasta caer con no tanta elegancia al suelo de madera del escenario.

Koko y Kitsumene se observaron entre sí, soltando unas leves risitas. También una que otra persona del público soltó una risita.

– _**¡Amigo nuestro, será mejor que nos ayudes!, ¡Esta noche tendremos un gran banquete en la casa de esa niña! – **_Dijo Kitsumene con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– _**¡N-No, u-ustedes le mintieron a esa p-pobre niña! – **_Respondió Ryotta, inevitablemente tartamudeó haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran por la vergüenza.

Más risitas se escucharon por parte del público.

– _**Entonces, ¡Ni pienses en auto-invitarte una vez que nos comamos a Caperucita Roja! – **_Dijo Kokoroyomi, mientras Kitsumene empezaba a caminar fuera de escena, arrastrando a Kokoroyomi con él.

– _**¡A-Ayudaré a esa l-l..linda niña, no dejaré.. qu-que esos lobos se la c-coman! – **_Ryotta ya estaba totalmente nerviosa, descubriendo que ella tenía pánico escénico.

El lobo 'pelirrojo' salió de escena a grandes zancadas, haciendo que el público soltara aún más y más risas.

.

Detrás del telón…

Las luces se apagaron, y algunas personas se encargaban de cambiar rápidamente el escenario.

– _**..¡L-Lo arruinaré.. estoy segura que lo haré!... – **_Lloriqueó Ryotta mientras se ocultaba su rostro enrojecido con sus dos patas.

– _**Con ese ánimo quien lo dudaría. – **_Comentó Natsume, el cual estaba recargado con su mano libre en el bolsillo de su disfraz, el pequeño niño unido de la otra mano de Natsume estaba repasando el guión con una mirada determinada.

– _**..P-Pero, se-sentir las miradas de bastantes personas sobre ti.. Es escalofriante para mí. – **_Tartamudeó Ryotta mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en su ojo sano.

– _**Ba-ka. Concéntrate en no equivocarte en tus líneas, no es importante el tono de voz que uses, haciendo una excepción en tu caso por ejemplo.. – **_Dijo Natsume mientras rodaba sus ojos.

.

De regreso a la obra…

El escenario había cambiado a uno de un bosque de cartón.

– _**El lobo amigable salió en busca de Caperucita Roja, antes de que ella llegase a la casa de su abuelita. Pero durante el camino… – **_Continuó la voz, narrando la historia.

Las luces se encendieron, mostrando como Ryotta o el 'Lobo amigable' caminaba a paso rápido, dando la impresión de querer encontrar algo o a alguien.

De la nada, alguien saltó de unos matorrales de cartón.

– _**¡Ho!~, ¡Yo soy el cazador, el cual castiga a los lobos malitos! – **_Canturreó Narumi, disfrazado del cazador y aún con su mano pegada a su mejilla. Narumi dio vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta quedar enfrente de una petrificada Ryotta.

'_Parece estar disfrutándolo..' _Pensó Ryotta con asombró al ver la actitud tan 'fresca' de Narumi.

Narumi se agachó a su altura.

– _**¡Are, Are!, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?~ – **_Preguntó Narumi mientras deslizaba una gran sonrisa al ver a Ryotta.

Ryotta giró sus ojos hacia el pizarrón dónde estaba sostenida por un chico detrás del telón.

– _**¡W-Waah!, ¡Un cazador!.. ¡Por f-favor n-no me haga daño! – **_Exclamó Ryotta mientras se ocultaba inútilmente de Narumi con sus patas.

– _**¡Hoho, yo solo cazo a los lobos malos, pequeño amiguito! – **_Dijo Narumi amablemente mientras le daba torpes palmadas en la cabeza de Ryotta.

Ryotta leyó el pizarrón nuevamente, el cual decía que debía de verse 'aliviada'. Ryotta hizo lo dicho, sonriendo aliviadamente.

– _**..Gracias caza– **_El lobo intentó hablar, pero el cazador lo interrumpió.

– _**Aun que…– **_Dijo Narumi en un tono de voz más bajo, bajando su mano hacia la barbilla de Ryotta, petrificándola por completo sin ser parte de la obra. _**– Sí te comportas mal, no dudaré en castigarte.. – **_Finalizó Narumi, deslizando una sonrisa ladina.

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume y más amigos de Ryotta se petrificaron por qué tan mal se escuchó aquella línea de Narumi. La cual no pasó desapercibida por las personas del público.

.

Entre el público…

Misaki se golpeó la frente fuertemente.

– _**Ese tipo.. No sabe qué tan.. mal se escuchó eso. – **_Susurró Misaki con una voz desagradada.

Yami estaba sentada a unas cuantas sillas.

– _**..¿Naru-sensei es igual que Tono-sempai?.. – **_Se preguntó Yami a sí misma mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

– _**..No sé por qué, pero quiero y no quiero verlo.. – **_Se escucharon unas voces femeninas del público.

– _**¿Estás loca?, ¡Ella apenas es una niña! – **_Se escucharon más y más murmullos y risitas, los cuales provenían de la primera fila del público, específicamente hablaban las personas femeninas.

.

Entre los telones…

– _**¡PFFT, BWHAHAHAHA! – **_Kitsumene y Kokoroyomi se reían a carcajadas.

– _**Ese asqueroso tipo.. Me aseguraré de quemarlo lentamente. – **_Murmuró Natsume con una voz intimidante, al igual que su mirada; empezando a encender una llama en su mano libre.

– _**Cambiaron el libreto totalmente.. – **_Susurró Ruka mientras le daba una hojeada rápida a un guión.

Hotaru se palmeó la frente.

.

De regreso a la obra…

Ryotta finalmente reaccionó, apartando la mano de Narumi de un 'arañazo' con sus pequeñas garras curveadas de sus patas.

– _**¡Ay-!, Moou.. Ry-chan, que agresiva.. – **_Susurró Narumi sin quitar su sonrisa burlona de sus labios, tomándose su mano la cual tenía ahora cuatro rayas a causa de Ryotta.

Ryotta tenía su rostro pálido, empezando a retroceder de Narumi no sin antes ver el pizarrón nuevamente.

– _**¡Bueno, nos veremos en otro momento, Lobo lindo! – **_Se despidió Narumi moviendo su mano energéticamente de un lado a otro antes de salir de escena.

Justo a tiempo para ser reprochado de parte de unos conocidos cercanos a Ryotta.

– _**¡N-No d-debo retrasarme m-m-más!, ¡¿C-Caperucita d-dónde estás?! – **_Gritó Ryotta aún pálida, su ansiedad estaba por los cielos a causa de aquella 'bromita' de mal gusto por parte de Narumi hacia a ella.

Las luces se apagaron, y el Lobo amigable salió de escena, justo al lado contrario de donde se había ido el Cazador.

.

Detrás de los telones…

– _**¡Ha-Ha, v-vamos chicos.. f-fue divertido! – **_Dijo Narumi sus palabras salieron de manera precipitada y temblorosa, a causa de Hotaru, Ruka y Natsume los cuales estaban arrinconándolo en una pequeña esquina de una pared.

Hotaru tenía un GRAN Baka-gun, su mirada era simplemente; terrorífica.

Ruka tenía su ceño fruncido, pero detrás de él había dos cabras montañesas, las cuales él llamó del público. Las cabras no estaban para nada felices, sintiendo las emociones de las feromonas de Ruka.

¿Y Natsume?, bueno, él.. Ni hablar; todas las emociones negativas que él sentía en ese momento se resumían en una simple palabra; furioso. El niño junto a él no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que solo siguió a Natsume sin decir ninguna palabra en especial.

– _**Era completamente innecesario acosar de tal manera a una niña tan idiota como Ryotta, Narumi-sensei. – **_Murmuró Hotaru, antes de prepara el gatillo de su gran Baka-Gun, apuntando a un tembloroso Narumi.

– _**Imperdonable, Narumi.. – **_Le continuó Ruka después de Hotaru, las cabras montañeses detrás de él ya empezaban a rasgar el suelo de madera con sus pezuñas, ansiosos por embestir a alguien en específico.

– _**Espero que tengas tus últimos deseos antes de morir, Naru. – **_Finalizó Natsume mientras la temperatura en aquella esquina empezaba a subir segundo tras segundo.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del telón…

– _**Ya no quiero hacer más escenas con él… – **_Susurró Ryotta con un hilo de voz, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, consolada por Kokoroyomi y Kitsumene los cuales palmeaban la espalda de Ryotta suavemente.

– _**Imai-san, Ruka-kun y Natsume-san ya están encargándose de Narumi-sensei. – **_Murmuró Kitsumene, Kokoroyomi asintió con su cabeza.

– _**Leí su mente. Realmente fue innecesario que Naru hubiera hecho eso. Creo que lo hizo por 'venganza' de que le diste un pisotón en unos de sus pies. – **_Continuó Kokoroyomi, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ryotta ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

– …_**Al menos debería estar agradecida que no fue Tono-sempai en vez de Narumi-sensei. – **_Murmuró Ryotta, mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna al recordar los 'memorables' momentos con el represéntate de la clase Especial A.S junto con Yami.

.

De regreso a la obra…

– _**Los dos lobos malosos fueron los primeros en llegar a la casa de la Abuelita de Caperucita Roja. – **_Narró nuevamente la voz.

Ahora el escenario ya estaba cambiado por el de antes, el cual era de la casa.

Sumire estaba leyendo una revista mientras bostezaba profundamente.

Kitsumene y Kokoroyomi entraron a escena, tocando la puerta de cartón de la pequeña casita.

– _**Mooou, ¿Caperucita, eres tú? – **_Preguntó Sumire con voz cansada, antes de pararse de su cama e ir hacia la puerta.

– _**Tan pronto como la Abuelita abrió la puerta, los dos lobos hambrientos se abalanzaron contra ella, atacándola. – **_Narró la voz.

Los dos niños abrieron la puerta de un portazo, dispuestos a saltar sobre la Abuelita; 'Atacándola'.

– _**¡A POR LA VIEJA! – **_Gritó Kitsumene. Kokoroyomi paró en seco haciendo que Kitsumene también lo hiciera.

– _**¡Tsk, Koko!.. ¿Qué pasa? – **_Susurró Kitsumene con voz molesta, extrañado por el comportamiento de su inexpresivo amigo.

Kokoroyomi apuntó temblorosamente su dedo hacia Sumire, con una mirada petrificada en su rostro. Kitsumene siguió su mirada y se petrificó por completo.

La palabra 'vieja', no le agradó en lo absoluto a Sumire.

– _**..¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme, chico volador? – **_Preguntó Sumire con una voz totalmente oscura, empezando a dar un paso hacia los chicos.

Kitsumene y Kokoroyomi retrocedieron un paso, al sentir el aura furiosa de Sumire alrededor de ellos.

– _**..Yo misma; me encargaré de hacerte volar, Kitsumene-kun. – **_Murmuró Sumire, tronando sus nudillos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba muchos 'crack' de ellos.

Los dos lobos no perdieron más el tiempo, y salieron corriendo de la casa, tropezándose con sus propios pies mientras uno arrastraba al otro. Kitsu y Koko saltaron del escenario, dispuestos a correr fuera del auditorio como si fueran perseguidos por el mismo diablo.

Sumire activó su Alicia de la Disp. Gato-Perro y correteó a sus dos amigos, también saltando fuera del escenario, empezando a seguirlos a cuatro patas.

Aquella escena causó bastantes carcajadas por parte del público.

Las luces se apagaron en ese momento, a causa de ese 'problemita'.

.

Detrás de los telones…

– _**..Sh-Shouda-san.. – **_Lloriqueó Ryotta mientras asomaba su cabeza por una esquina del escenario, observando como Kitsumene y Kokoroyomi escapaban de una rabiosa Sumire.

– _**..¿Era tu turno y el de ella el de hacer la siguiente escena? – **_Preguntó Ruka arqueando una ceja, Ryotta asintió mientras ella perdía de vista a una cabellera verde justo en las puertas principales del auditorio.

– _**¡Tranquilos chicos, ya encontré a la sustituta perfecta! – **_Canturreó una voz, Narumi.

Ryotta y Ruka giraron sus cabezas sobre sus hombros, encontrándose a Narumi el cual tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Yami, la cual estaba exactamente vestida como la Abuelita de la historia.

– _**Espero que me suba unos puntos en la materia de matemáticas por ofrecerme a hacer este papel, Naru-sensei. – **_Comentó Yami mientras se acomodaba sus pequeños lentes por encima de su nariz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Narumi asintió restándole importancia.

– _**¡Vamos, esfuércenseme! – **_Se despidió Narumi con su mano energéticamente, antes de salir corriendo hacia el otro lado del escenario.

.

De regreso a la obra…

Ya había pasado una hora, durante los cambios de escena hubo una que otra pequeña 'discusión' entre Yami y Ryotta. Pero tan pronto como se crearon esos problemas, tan pronto se solucionaron.

Al final de la obra, Ruka o 'Caperucita' resulta ser salvado por Narumi o 'El Cazador' de los lobos, los cuales se mencionaban aun sin siquiera estar ahí. Kitsumene ya estaba pagando sus consecuencias arrastrando a Kokoroyomi con él.

El lobo 'amigable' o Ryotta ahora sería la que iba a terminar con la obra finalmente.

Esta vez, el escenario era el del bosque. Solo estaban Caperucita roja y el lobo amigable.

– _**¡Gracias; lobo, fuiste muy amable en salvar a mi abuelita y también a mí! – **_Dijo Ruka mientras deslizaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ryotta leyó el pizarrón detrás de Ruka, el cual estaba aun siendo sostenido por el mismo chico fuera de escena.

– _**N-No fue nada, Caperucita.. – **_Agradeció Ryotta sin evitar de tartamudear en cada línea durante la obra.

.

Mientras tanto detrás de los telones…

– _**Ne. – **_El chico que tenía sostenido el pizarrón giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, encontrándose a una muy sonriente niña.

– _**¿Necesitas algo? – **_Preguntó amablemente el chico.

– _**Naru-sensei dijo que podías tomar un.. eh.. ¿descanso?, ¡Sí, eso!, él dijo que podías tomar un descanso. – **_Respondió Yami, sin borrar su traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

El chico suspiro de alivio, pero después su mueca se volvió un poco preocupada.

– _**Pero.. ¿Quién podía ayudarle a Azura-san sobre los pizarrones? – **_Preguntó el chico arqueando una de sus cejas.

Yami tragó saliva, antes de ensanchar su sonrisa temblorosamente.

– _**N-Naru-sensie dijo que yo podría ayudarte en eso. – **_Contestó Yami al instante.

– _**¿En serio?, ¡Muchas gracias!, mira, esto son los pizarrones enumerados que le tienes que mostrar a Azura-san. – **_Señaló con su dedo pulgar atrás de él, dónde estaban los únicos pizarrones con letras grandes.

– _**¡Tranquilo, yo lo tendré bajo control! – **_Comentó Yami mientras el chico se despedía de ella para salir caminando fuera de vista de Yami.

Una vez que no había presencia de nadie alrededor de Yami, esta deslizó una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, antes de tomar uno de los pizarrones enumerados, el cual era el último de todos los enumerados.

– '_**Se dan la mano y dicen; fin de la obra' Pft, qué final tan aburrido.. – **_Susurró Yami mientras leía el pizarrón.

La pequeña traviesa revolvió el bolsillo de su chaleco del uniforme, sacando un marcador permanente de color negro.

– _**Agregaré un poco más de sabor a esta obra. – **_Susurró Yami antes de borrar lo escrito en el pizarrón y remplazarlo con diferentes palabras.

– _**Esto se pondrá interesante, Onee-chan. – **_Murmuró Yami al momento de releer lo que había escrito en el pizarrón, deslizando una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

.

De regreso a la obra…

Depués de unos minutos en que Caperucita y el lobo intercambiaran alguna que otra pequeña conversación, ya era la hora de ponerle un final a la obra.

– _**Dime, lobo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerle por todo lo que usted ah hecho por mí? – **_Preguntó Ruka, sin borrar su sonrisa cálida de sus labios.

Ryotta nuevamente ladeó su cabeza, encontrándose a otra persona sosteniendo el pizarrón. Al momento en que Ryotta leyó el pizarrón, su respiración se paró en seco al igual que sus ojos se agrandaban como platos.

Ruka arqueó una ceja, extrañado por la reacción de Ryotta.

– _**¿Sucede algo, Azura-san? – **_Preguntó Ruka en voz baja.

El rostro de Ryotta simplemente tomó el color al igual que un tomate, las mejillas de la pelirroja ardieron con fuerza. Sus orejas pelirrojas se subieron al tope mientras su cola empezaba a agitarse de un lado a otro.

Ryotta tragó saliva antes de decir lo siguiente.

– _**..Q-Qui-Quiero u-un.. b-b… – **_Balbuceó Ryotta mientras su lengua se enredaba en sus propias palabras. _**– …b-b..be-beso. – **_Finalizó Ryotta mientras apartaba su vista totalmente de Ruka.

– _**¡KYAAAAAAA! –**_

– _**¡Oh Dios mio, esto.. es.. bastante para mí! –**_

– _**¡¿En verdad escuché lo que dijo?! –**_

– _**¡NYAA!, ¡Qué tiernaaa! –**_

– _**¿Acaso eso fue una confesión?, ¡GAAAH! –**_

Toda clase de gritos se escucharon por parte del público.

Ruka simplemente, no se lo esperó para nada del mundo. El rostro del pelirrubio pasó de ser a uno pálido o normal a ser uno con MUCHOS tipos de diferentes rojos.

.

Mientras tanto detrás de los telones…

Yami se reía a carcajada limpia, sin saber que ella estaba siendo fulminada por una mirada carmesí detrás de ella.

Yami sudó frío al sentir una nueva presencia cuantos pasos de ella.

– _**H-Ha, Ha. ¡N-N-Natsume-kun, qué c-coincidencia que estuvieras por aquí! – **_Dijo Yami, al momento de girar su cabeza hacia el susodicho. El cual no estaba para nada contento.

Natsume, el cual tenía sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo pelinegro; encendió una llama en la cabeza de Yami sin decir ninguna palabra.

– _**¡GAAAAAAAAAH, NO, NO, APAGALA, APAGALA! – **_Chilló Yami para después salir corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se daba manotazos en su cabeza, intentando apagar la llama de fuego en su cabellera.

Después de que Yami se fuera a gritar a otro lado como loca, Natsume se observó la escena entre Ryotta y Ruka, totalmente inexpresivo o mejor dicho, más serio de lo normal.

El niño el cual aún estaba unido de la mano con Natsume, tenía una manzana en su mano libre; dándole pequeños mordiscos a esta.

.

De regreso a la obra…

Ruka no sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir, su cabeza estaba hecha un completo lío, evitando poder recordar sus respectivas líneas finales de la obra.

Él giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, ahora siendo el pelirrubio leyendo el pizarrón. Pero para su mala suerte, nadie estaba sosteniendo el pizarrón, Ruka tragó saliva, aún rojo como el cabello de Ryotta.

De ahora en adelante, todo lo que tenía que decir sería improvisado.

– _**..¿U-Un b-beso? – **_Preguntó Ruka nerviosamente, repitiendo la respuesta de Ryotta.

La niña pelirroja asintió con su cabeza torpemente. Ruka descubrió que ella tampoco no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Ruka soltó un suspiro de forma rápida, sin saber que hacer por el nerviosismo.

Ryotta nuevamente ladeó su cabeza de lado, encontrándose con Narumi escribiendo algo rápidamente en el pizarrón fuera del escenario. Ryotta suspiró aliviadamente sin saber en lo que Narumi escribiría.

Ruka giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, también esperando nuevas indicaciones de Narumi.

Narumi levantó el pizarrón.

' ¡Ruka; toma la iniciativa y que sea de boca, fiera!~' Estaba escrito en el pizarrón con unos corazones alrededor, Narumi tenía una gran sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Las miradas de ambos niños se petrificaron al leer eso. Pero aún más de la de Ruka.

Ruka y Ryotta se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer..

Los murmullos de la gente del público no se hicieron de esperar al silencio incomodo entre Caperucita y el Lobo.

Ruka tragó saliva antes de tomar los hombros de Ryotta, la susodicha empezó a temblar con fuerza.

– _**..Imai-san nos matará a ambos. – **_Susurró Ruka bastante nervioso, ya empezando a sentir las sensaciones de golpes de balas baka en todo su cuerpo sin que la susodicha ni siquiera aún se haya dado a conocer sobre esta situación.

– _**R-Ruka, no sé qué debería hacer y- y.. estoy empezando a sentir miedo por estropear la obra.. – **_Comentó Ryotta en voz baja, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Ruka.

– _**T-Tranquila, yo también estoy nervioso. S-Solo cierra los ojos, después de todo.. yo soy el que tengo que terminar la obra de una vez.. – **_Regresó Ruka el susurro, él sin duda alguna estaba incluso más nervioso que Ryotta.

Ryotta cerró fuertemente los parpados de sus ojos, sus orejas pelirrojas se bajaron completamente.

Caperucita empezó a inclinarse al Lobo, siguiendo con la obra. El público tenía toda su atención en el dúo.

'_..Solo al lado de su boca, ¡Es bastante precipitado directo en los labios!' _Pensó Ruka firmemente, empezando a ladear un poco su cabeza mientras se empezaba a acercar lentamente hacia Ryotta.

Mientras tanto detrás de los telones…

Hotaru ya estaba al consiente de todo lo que 'Narumi' planeó con ayuda de Yami. En este mismo momento, está fulminando a Ryotta y a Ruka desde las sombras de los telones.

Natsume tenía su flequillo en sus ojos, pero él tenía sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

El niño al lado de él ya casi terminaba la manzana.

Yami y Narumi tenían estrellitas en sus ojos mientras observaban aquella escena encima del escenario.

Un pensamiento o idea cruzó por la mente de Natsume, al bajar su mirada para toparse con la manzana mordisqueada del niño.

.

El gran final de la obra…

Caperucita ya estaba a centímetros de la boca del lobo, solo había luces alrededor de ellos mientras el ambiente era oscuro pero misterioso y tenso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El ambiente se rompió por completo justo después de que 'algo' golpeara con tanta precisión la cabeza del lobo de cabellera roja.

Las luces alrededor de ellos se apagó al instante justo unos milisegundos después del golpe.

.

.

.

.

Ese 'algo' era una manzana mordisqueda, la cual había salido 'disparada' desde detrás de los telones.

Natsume tenía la mano levantada levemente al aire, el niño al lado zullo ya no tenía su manzana en sus manos, ¿responsable? Natsume Hyuuga.

Sobre el reciente 'apagón'; Hotaru actualmente tiene su mano en uno de los interruptores, ¿responsable? Imai Hotaru.

Dos grandes chichones en las cabezas de Yami y Narumi, muy merecidos por cierto, ¿responsables? Hotaru y Natsume.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**¡Duele, duele! – **_Chilló Ryotta adolorida mientras se tomaba la parte inferior de su nuca, dónde había recibido aquel 'manzanazo' por parte de Natsume.

Ruka estaba petrificado, tocándose sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. ¿Acaso él la besó o no?.. Se preguntaba Ruka mentalmente.

Ryotta levantó su vista hacia Ruka, con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en su ojo izquierdo a causa del golpe. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, apartaron sus miradas enrojecidas al instante.

Los telones se cerraron.

Narumi, seguido de más personas y personajes de la obra felicitaron a Ruka y a Ryotta por terminar la obra por ellos. A lo lejos estaban Hotaru y Natsume, ninguno de los dos tenían 'bonitas' miradas.

.

.

.

.

.

Los telones se abrieron nuevamente mientras ya aparecían todos los personajes del cuento en medio del escenario, todas las personas de allí dieron una leve reverencia con sus cabezas.

– _**¡Gracias por ver nuestra obra!~ – **_Agradeció Narumi en nombre de todos.

Todo el público empezó a aplaudir mientras otros silbaban, levantándose de sus asientos.

Este día realmente fue agotador…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Después de la obra~

Ryotta ya estaba cambiada nuevamente en su uniforme, al igual que todas las otras personas que participaron y ayudaron con la obra.

Nadie puso bastante atención en los llamativos efectos secundarios de la Alicia del lobo de Ryotta, la cual la alivió por completo justo después de la obra, pero eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento…

Una sola persona, estaba en la mente de Ryotta. La cual Ryotta ahorcaría hasta matarla.

– _**..Yami realmente cruzó la línea. – **_Susurró Ryotta con una voz inexpresiva, observándose en el espejo. Ryotta actualmente está en uno de los vestidores, terminando de ponerse nuevamente su uniforme para salir a buscar una cabellera café-claro.

– _**Cuando la encuentre, haré que se arrepienta de haber hecho eso. – **_Murmuró Ryotta pensando en más de 100 maneras de regresar la jugarreta a Yami, en tan solo cuestión de segundos.

Ryotta ya no tenía sus efectos secundarios de su Alicia sobre ella, pero su cabello carmín estaba hecho en un desastre. La niña pelirroja tomó un pequeño cepillo, para después cepillarse los mechones rebeldes que sobresalían de su cabellera. Se lo amarró en una larga coleta, justo después para sacar su flequillo de su parche.

– _**Comienza la cacería. – **_Dijo Ryotta a sí misma. La paciencia de todas las personas tenían un límite y ella no era la excepción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_En el bosque/ Narrado por Yami_~

¡T-hehe!

Sí, lo sé. Creo que me pasé de la raya, pero... Si les dijera que no fue divertida estaría mintiendo.

Ahora mismo me estoy ocultando de Ryotta, ¿la causa?, ¡Por poco y casi hago que ella hubiera dado su primer beso con el güero!

Me reí ante aquel pensamiento.

Me senté debajo de un árbol, ya era mediodía. Casi pasamos toda nuestra preciada mañana en aquella obra, aunque no me arrepiento de nada.

– _**¡Woaa, está nublado! – **_Exclamé con corazones en mis ojos, observando el cielo grisáceo. ¡Adoro la lluvia más que a mí misma!

Cambiando de tema, estoy bastante segura que vi los ojos llenos de celos de ese niño pelinegro, eh.. ¿Natsume-kun?, Sí, Natsume Hyuuga.

– _**He, aunque por el otro lado; el pelirrubio ya está avanzando unos pasos más. – **_Sinceramente, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Tan solo me dejaba llevar por los recuerdos recientes de la obra.

Respiré hondo, el dulce aroma a tierra húmeda era bastante refrescante.

.

.

El ambiente pacífico se vio interrumpido al momento en que yo escuchara como unas ramas crujían a unos arbustos lejos de mí.

– _**No puede ser, ¿Onee-chan me está buscando? – **_Me pregunté a mi misma bastante sorprendida, Ryotta realmente es rencorosa.

Me escabullí entre los arbustos, encontrando con un camino de piedras, el camino llevaba hacia un parque por lo visto.

Asomé mi cabeza por unos arbustos, encontrándome con otra persona.

– _**Esa mujer.. – **_Susurré sorprendida, ¿Qué hace la Sr. Rose-san por estos lugares?

Aquella mujer coqueta caminaba moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, sus tacones de planta alta se escuchaban a cada paso con el impacto del camino de pavimento que llevaba hacia el auditorio donde fue la obra.

– _**Huum.. ¡Mejor regresaré con Onee-chan y sus amigos!, estoy segura que me perdonará. – **_Dije totalmente confiada, mientras me paraba de los arbustos para salir de estos hacia el camino de pavimento.

Corrí pasando de largo de la maestra sustituta, sentí como su mirada carmesí me escaneó en menos de unos segundos al momento en que corrí al lado de ella.

Esto me huele mal…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_En las puertas del auditorio/ Narrado en 3era persona_~

Había una buena cantidad de personas platicando entre sí en las puertas del edifico donde anteriormente fue la obra.

Ryotta estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada, alrededor de la niña pelirroja estaban Anna, Nonoko y Iinchou.

– _**¿Buscas a Yami-chan, Ry-chan? – **_Preguntó Iinchou, dando con el clavo.

Ryotta giró su cabeza para ver al niño con lentes enfrente de ella.

– _**Sí, pero se escapó de mí por lo visto. – **_Contestó Ryotta mientras soltaba un suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

– _**Hehe, que esperarse de Yami-chan. – **_Comentó Anna soltando una suave risa.

– _**Sip, Yami-chan es 'popular' por sus bromas pesadas, además de que ella es un 'enemigo principal' de los maestros como Jinno-sensei. – **_Explicó Nonoko con una gotita al estilo anime rodando por su frente.

Ryotta abrió levemente su boca, sorprendida.

– _**¿Yami-chan es popular?, No lo sabía… – **_Susurró Ryotta atónita, Yami nunca le había dicho eso sobre ella.

Los tres niños alrededor de Ryotta asintieron con sus cabezas.

– _**Sin mencionar que también mete siempre la pata como cierta persona. – **_Dijo una voz monótona incluyéndose a la conversación.

– _**Hotaru.. – **_Ryotta deslizó una sonrisa al ver a su amiga, la cual se posicionó al lado de ella justo después de terminar su oración.

– _**¡Imai-san, no te habíamos visto venir! – **_Saludó Iinchou con una tímida y amable sonrisa, al igual que Anna y Nonoko.

– _**Sí. – **_Contestó Hotaru restándole importancia.

Todas las personas alrededor de allí hablaban energéticamente sobre la obra, el ambiente era bastante cálido y pacifico.

Narumi observaba de lejos, con una leve sonrisa.

Natsume y Ruka estaban reunidos con sus amigos, incluyendo a Mochu, Kitsumene y Kokoroyomi. Estos dos últimos tenían dos chichones en sus cabezas, cortesía por parte de Sumire.

Aunque Natsume y Ruka no se compartían muchas palabras entre sí. La razón para sus amigos era aún desconocida.

Yami se vió entre las personas, esquivándolas hábilmente para después lanzarse sobre Ryotta.

– _**¡Nee-chan!~ – **_Saludó Yami a su manera, abrazando la cintura de Ryotta.

Ryotta jaló las dos orejas de Yami, haciendo que la susodicha se apartara de ella.

– _**¡Ay-Ay, lo entiendo, lo entiendo, lo siento por eso! – **_Se disculpó rápidamente Yami, refiriéndose a lo que pasó en la obra, Ryotta la soltó mientras Yami se tomaba sus dos orejas con las palmas de sus manos.

Las orejas de Yami ahora estaban enrojecidas. A la pequeña niña peli café-claro no le importó y abrazó nuevamente la cintura de Ryotta.

– _**Ne, hace rato vi como una mujer de la que todos rumorean está por llegar acá. – **_Comentó Yami antes de separarse de Ryotta.

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron más de lo normal, al tener una idea de cuál mujer era de la que hablaba Yami.

– _**¿Mujer que todos rumorean? – **_Preguntó Anna un poco confusa, Nonoko tenía su mano en su barbilla haciendo una pose pensativa al igual que Anna.

– _**¡Oh, la Sra. Rose-sensei? – **_Preguntó Iinchou dando con el clavo nuevamente, levantando su vista.

Yami asintió con su cabeza.

– _**¿Sra. Rose-sensei?.. Ahora que lo pienso, yo aún no la eh visto. – **_Mencionó Ryotta mientras ponía una mano encerrada en un puño en su pecho.

– _**¡Dicen que es amable, pero otros dicen que es bastante estricta!, ¿Qué raro, no? – **_Preguntó Yami ladeando su cabeza mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Ryotta soltó una suave risa.

– _**Tal vez. – **_Respondió Ryotta deslizando una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de palmear la cabellera de Yami suavemente.

Hotaru sintió dos miradas detrás de ella, lentamente giró sus ojos sin voltear su cabeza disimuladamente.

Efectivamente; las miradas de Ruka y Natsume estaban sobre ellas. Al momento de escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, instantáneamente se pusieron en alerta.

' _Algo no está bien en esa mujer, por lo visto.'_Pensó Hotaru. Hotaru era bastante inteligente, con solo entender las miradas de los dos niños y sus recientes sensaciones sobre la mujer entendió que la Sr. Rose-sensei ocultaba algo definitivamente de ellos.

Hablando de la reina de roma…

Una mujer coqueta resaltó entre la multitud, buscando con la mirada a alguien.

Las personas seguían hablando entre sí, sin importarles mucho la presencia de la maestra sustituta entre ellos. Después de todos, ella para sus ojos es 'amable' y 'simpática', sin embargo para otras personas es simplemente lo contrario.

Rose descubrió al grupo de niños exacto donde estaba su objetivo, caminó a paso lento y tranquilo hacia a ellos. Hotaru y Yami sintieron un nervioso escalofrio en sus columnas al momento en que Rose ya estaba justo enfrente de ellas.

Ryotta, al igual que Anna, Nonoko y Iinchou, observaron con curiosidad a la mujer.

Las mejillas de Ryotta se sonrojaron, aquella mujer era bastante guapa. A Ryotta le ponían nerviosas a las personas guapas como esa mujer, tal y como pasó con otra niña un poco más mayor que Ryotta. Refiriéndose a Nobara.

– _**Disculpen, ¿Acaso usted es una de mis alumnas? – **_Preguntó amablemente aquella mujer, deslizando una cálida sonrisa en la comisura de sus gruesos labios rojos.

Ryotta notó que la mujer estaba observándola a ella, Ryotta giró su cabeza hacia atrás, asegurándose sí aquella hermosa mujer le hablaba a ella o no.

La mujer soltó una suave risa.

– _**Te hablo a ti, cariño. ¿Acaso usted es Ryotta Azura? –**_ Preguntó la mujer nuevamente, sin perder el toque suave de su voz.

– _**..S-Si, ¿E-En qué puedo ayudarla? – **_Preguntó amablemente Ryotta, sintiéndose nerviosa, más de lo normal por la mujer.

– _**Válgame, que modales los míos. Mi nombre aquí es Sra. Rose-sensei, pero tú puedes llamarme Rose-san, pastelito. – **_Se presentó la mujer cariñosamente.

Anna, Nonoko e Iinchou se sintieron simpatizados por su maestra sustituta.

Sin embargo, Yami y Hotaru pensaban lo contrario. Detrás de ellas dos estaban las fulminantes miradas de Ruka y Natsume hacia aquella mujer, observándola de lejos.

– _**Necesito que vengas conmigo, si no es mucha molestia para tus amigos, claro. – **_Pidió Rose, mientras se acercaba a Ryotta un poco más.

– _**..Eh.. – **_Ryotta observó a sus amigos, pidiéndoles con la mirada el permiso para ir con Rose. Anna, Nonoko e Iinchou asintieron con sus cabezas con una sonrisa, Yami también asintió con su cabeza pero su sonrisa fue un poco forzada. Hotaru estaba… pués… Hotaru. _**– … Claro, está bien. – **_Respondió Ryotta finalmente, deslizando una sonrisa.

– _**Por favor, acompáñame. – **_Dijo Rose antes de poner la palma de su mano alrededor del hombro de Ryotta, Ryotta sintió una extraña sensación al momento de hacer contacto físico con Rose, pero no le dio importancia.

Rose guió a Ryotta con ella, entre la multitud.

Justo antes de que Rose y su futura 'hijastra' se perdieran de vista, Rose giró su cabeza sobre su hombro; encontrándose con las gélidas miradas de Natsume, Ruka y por supuesto, Narumi sobre ella.

Rose sonrió con descaro total, antes de que ella y Ryotta se perdieran de su vista entre los caminos del parque rodeado de árboles.

* * *

.

.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	25. Vigesimocuarto Capítulo

¡Hola a todos nuevamente!

Lamento si no he estado actualizando el fic día por día...

Tengo algunos problemitas personales que pronto solucionaré y finalmente ya podré subir los capítulos lo más antes posible. uwu

.

En fin,

¡Lo siento por la demora y disfruten del capítulo!~

.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 24

~_Narrado por Ryotta_~

Rose y yo seguimos caminando por el camino de piedra que nos llevaba hacia un tipo de parque-bosque.

Disimuladamente, centré mi vista con la mujer que iba caminando junto a mí.

Rose sin duda alguna es bastante coqueta. Ella tiene una sonrisa leve marcada en la comisura de sus labios, observando el frente. Perdida en sus pensamientos.

Al final, llegamos hacia una mesa pequeña, alrededor de ella había unas cuantas sillas. El ambiente parecía bastante elegante.

– _**Toma asiento, pequeña. – **_Me pidió Rose, amablemente.

Yo la obedecí sin poner queja alguna, sentándome mientras colocaba mis rodillas juntas y espalda recta.

Rose se sentó enfrente de mí, cruzando sus piernas mientras encima de la mesa había dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana fina, al igual que una tetera al lado y seguidamente de un azucarero.

¿Acaso Rose preparó todo esto?, vaya.. Realmente además de guapa es muy elegante.

– _**¿Sabes?... Hace bastante tiempo eh querido conocerte, Azura-san. – **_Dijo Rose con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la tetera para servirme un poco de té caliente.

Aparté mi mirada, no sabía cómo debería de actuar junto a Rose. Pero tampoco quiero ser grosera con ella.

– _**¿Quieres azúcar, cariño? – **_Me preguntó nuevamente Rose, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Negué tímidamente, aun evitando contacto visual con ella.

– …_**E-Esta bien así, gracias. – **_Agradecí con un hilo de voz. La verdad, no sabía el por qué mis nervios estaban por los cielos, es decir… Rose-san parece ser una mujer amable. No lo entiendo.

– _**No eh estado bastante tiempo aquí cómo para preguntar esto pero… ¿Estás cómoda en esta Academia? – **_Me preguntó Rose, queriendo empezar nuestra charla.

'_¿Cómoda?.. Quizá. Ni siquiera yo sé si realmente estoy cómoda estando en este lugar.'_

Asentí lentamente con mi cabeza, mientras tomaba mi respectiva taza de té. ¡Tenía un olor agradable!

– _**En ese caso… ¿Qué tal te va con tus nuevos amigos?, ¿Son ellos amables contigo? – **_Preguntó Rose, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té. Quedarme callada todo este momento creo que no sería amable de mi parte.

– _**Ellos son realmente más amables de lo que quisiera que fueran conmigo, Rose-san.. – **_Respondí honestamente. Aún no podía hacer contacto visual con ella, pero… ¿por qué?

Rose ensancho su sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus largas pestañas rozaban la piel de sus propias mejillas.

– _**Veras, Azura-san… Yo estoy al consciente sobre tu incidente en… 'aquel' lugar el cual la Academia tiene prohibido decir su nombre. –**_

Todo el ambiente se rompió en menos de unos segundos.

Abrí mis ojos como dos platos, mis pupilas se contrajeron.

'_¿E-Ella sabe sobre Death Star?' _Pensé mientras descubrí el porqué tenía esa extraña sensación de seguridad en mi pecho por aquella mujer, o quizá sea otra razón…

– _**Debió ser bastante doloroso el vivir en ese infierno en carne y hueso, ¿no es así? – **_Escuché como Rose se movió de su silla, inclinándose lentamente hacia a mí.

Me sobresalté al sentir el tacto de la palma de su mano, acariciándome mi mejilla derecha, la cual era en donde estaban mis cicatrices de mi rostro derecho.

Su tacto se sentía bastante diferente a lo que me había imaginado. Su tacto era.. frío, toda su palma estaba completamente fría, incluso podía sentir que estaba forzándose a hacer aquello.

– _**Las heridas pueden sanar, pero.. las cicatrices quedan marcadas de por vida. – **_Escuché como Rose susurró aquello, antes de deslizar sus dedos por debajo de mí parche, subiéndolo suavemente.

Estaba petrificada por su tacto. Simplemente sentía como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban inmovilizados. Congelados.

Justo después de que Rose me quitara mi parche, podía sentir su mirada puesta en mi ojo derecho. La pupila de mi ojo derecho no tenía ya ningún color fuerte a diferencia de mi ojo izquierdo, tan solo mi iris derecha estaba completamente pálida. Totalmente blanca y sin brillo alguno.

Esta conversación está tomando un rumbo bastante extraño…

– _**La verdad, a mí me gusta tal y como eres. Sin que tú tengas que ocultar esos pequeños defectos. – **_Rose continuó recorriendo mi mejilla con su mano, hasta que la yema de sus dedos rozó con la superficie de mis cicatrices.

Finalmente reaccioné.

Me aparté hacia atrás, dejando su mano al aire.

Rose aún me seguía observando con esa sonrisa suya tan misteriosa.

– _**..Lamento si esto le sonará como una ofensa, pero… por favor, le pido el no hacer eso de nuevo. – **_Le pedí firmemente, pero sin embargo, mi voz se escuchó tan temblorosa. Deslicé mi mano a mi parche, bajando para que nuevamente cubriera mi ojo ciego.

Rose soltó una risa sonora.

– _**Que respetuosa niña. No cabe duda que me tienes miedo. – **_Dijo Rose sonriéndome, aunque esa sonrisa cambio de ser una 'amable' a una totalmente arrogante.

Mis ojos se abrieron en par. Esa mujer es realmente extraña.

'_Aunque tiene razón, Rose-san me está empezando a sentir insegura al lado de ella.' _Pensé mientras sudaba frío.

Rose se sentó tal y como estaba en la posición de antes, cruzando sus piernas mientras con una de sus manos tomaba nuevamente la taza de porcelana entre sus dedos.

– _**¿Sabes?, A mi me gustan las personas que son totalmente sumisas. Si no mal recuerdo, así eras tú antes de estar en esta Academia… –**_ Rose levantó su mirada carmesí hacia a mí, fulminándome con sus congelados ojos.

Mis piernas empezaron a flaquear, esta conversación ya está incomodándome a niveles grandes.

'_Un momento… ¿Antes de llegar a la Academia?, acaso ella… n-no… ¿Ella cómo sabe-_

– _**Permíteme presentarme de forma personal. Me llamo Rose Akane, más conocida como la esposa del director de Death Star, Kuroi Azura. – **_

Sentí como todo el ambiente se congeló en ese mismo instante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado en 3era persona~_

Ryotta se levantó de forma brusca de su silla, su expresión en ese momento era todo un poema.

– …_**¿U-Usted e-e-está… re-relacionada… con é-él?… –**_ Balbuceó Ryotta, todo su cara estaba completamente pálida.

Rose se levantó de la silla, sin dejar de sonreí satisfactoriamente.

– _**Durante todos esos días en aquel lugar, tu padre me había prohibido verte. A causa de lo 'bestia' que eran tus Alicias. – **_Comentó Rose, caminando alrededor de la mesa, rodeándola hasta quedar frente a frente con Ryotta.

Ryotta dio un paso hacia atrás, la pelirroja estaba simplemente aterrada.

– …_**A-Aléjese… –**_Murmuró Ryotta, sus piernas estaban flaqueando a su límite, Ryotta podía sentir que en cualquier momento los músculos de sus piernas no responderían más.

– _**Are, ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? – **_Preguntó Rose de forma juguetona, dando otro paso hacia Ryotta, esta al instante retrocedió dos pasos ahora.

Ryotta tropezó con una piedra, cayendo de espaldas frente a Rose.

– …_**¡N-No me l-lastime! – **_Suplicó Ryotta mientras empezaba a arrastrarse a espaldas, intentando alejarse Rose desesperadamente.

– _**¿Yo?, Yo jamás te lastimaría, mi pequeña niña. – **_Rose deslizó una sonrisa dulce y leve. _**– …Pero, ¿Qué hay sobre ti?, ¿Tú me lastimarías? – **_Preguntó Rose borrando su sonrisa de sus labios carnosos.

La expresión de Ryotta cambió a una un poco más seria que antes.

– _**¿L-Lastimarla? – **_Repitió Ryotta con un hilo de voz, casi susurrándolo. La niña aun estaba en la tierra, justo enfrente de aquella mujer.

– _**O quizá.. lastimar a tus propios amigos, eso sería realmente lamentable, ¿no crees? –**_ Comentó Rose sonriendo con arrogancia, poniendo una mano en su cadera.

Ryotta bajó su cabeza levemente, su mirada se oscureció.

– _**Tú no quieres que tus amigos se involucren en este tipo de cosas, ¿o sí? – **_

Ryotta negó lentamente su cabeza, su flequillo carmín ocultó sus ojos.

Rose agachó levemente, tomando la mano de Ryotta suavemente contra la suya. Ryotta estaba a punto de sobresaltarse, pero Rose la jaló hacia a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

– _**Realmente eres amable, mi niña. – **_Susurró cálidamente Rose en la oreja de Ryotta.

Ryotta estaba inmóvil, aún temblando levemente. La niña quería separarse en ese mismo instante de la mujer, pero sus brazos y piernas no respondían en lo absoluto.

Rose se separó de Ryotta, aun tomándola de sus pequeños hombros.

– _**Ry-chan, no quiero que me veas como la esposa de tu padre. Quiero que… me veas como tu familia, cómo tu mamá. – **_Volvió a susurrar Rose, separando unos mechones de la frente de Ryotta con los dedos finos de su mano. Ryotta simplemente aún parecía en un estado de shock.

Rose nuevamente abrazó a Ryotta, apretándola contra su pecho. La susodicha aún no parecía reaccionar.

Ryotta lentamente, rodeó con sus pequeños brazos a Rose. Aceptando el abrazo.

'_T-He, tal cual abeja a una flor.' _Pensó Rose mientras deslizaba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios, al momento de sentir como su hijastra caía justo en la 'palma de su mano'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Después de unas horas/ Narrado por Ryotta~_

En este mismo momento estoy en mi dormitorio, después de intercambiar alguna que otra plática con mis amigos, los cuales me entrevistaron sobre cómo me fue con mi 'maestra sustituta', en especial Hotaru y Yami. De lejos había podido notar que también fui observada por Natsume y Ruka. Extraño…

La verdad, jamás me había creído tan desesperada durante el aquel momento con Rose-san.

Sentí bastantes emociones mezclándose en mi interior. Ni siquiera sé cómo debería ser ahora en adelante con mi madrastra, Rose-san.

Me senté en mi cama, juntando mis rodillas mientras veía mis propios pies jugueteando entre sí nerviosamente.

– _**..¿Estará bien confiar en ella? – **_Me pregunté a mi misma. Sentí desde el pánico profundo a una calidez suave por parte de Rose-san. ¿Qué debería de hacer?...

'_Lo más importante de todo, ¿Con quién debería compartirlo?..'_

Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente al momento en que yo pensará en esa clase de locura.

– _**¿En qué estoy pensando?, no debo de involucrar a nadie en esta situación. – **_Me dije a mi misma nuevamente.

Suspiré mientras me recostaba en mi cama, boca arriba.

Respiré lentamente, relajándome por completo mientras disfrutaba la oscuridad y el silencio de mi dormitorio.

– _**Ahora que lo pienso, mañana por la noche es la última actividad del festival Escolar.. ¿Cuál era esa actividad? – **_Intenté recordar lo que Hotaru una vez me dijo al momento de mencionarme todas las actividades del Festival Escolar.

– _**El baile... Sí, eso creo. – **_Me respondí recordando finalmente la plática con Hotaru.

Observé el techo por unos minutos que parecieron horas extensas.

Repentinamente un punzante dolor hizo que me sentara sobre la cama rápidamente.

– _**Gh.. ¿Q-Qué fue es- ¡Agh..! – **_Me quejé adolorida mientras sentía bastante presión en mis pulmones, aquella extraña presión subía más y más hacia mi garganta.

– …_**¡*Tos*, *Tos*!.. – **_Una especie de tos seca inundó mi dormitorio, quebrando el pacifico silencio que anteriormente era.

Me cubrí rápidamente la boca con mis dos manos, la tos cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte y dolorosa para mi garganta.

Inevitablemente, sentí como unas pequeñas gotas salpicaron la palma de mi mano.

Mis ojos se abrieron en par.

'_N-No puede ser… ¿Acaso-…'_

Lentamente me quité mis manos de mi boca, observé la mano en la que anteriormente sentí algo extraño en ella.

Prendí la lámpara al lado de la cama, encendiendo su luz alrededor de la cama.

Bajé mi vista hacia mi mano.

– …_**Oh no. – **_Susurré al observar con más claridad mi mano, había diminutas manchas de color al rojo vivo.

Me paré rápidamente de mi cama, con dirección hacia a el baño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de cepillarme mis dientes y lavarme la boca incontables veces, por fin ese sabor remordiente desapareció de mis pupilas gustativas.

– _**Está vez, creo que no debí esforzarme en toser fuertemente. – **_Me convencí, mis ojos estaban rojos. Sí, mientras me limpiaba la boca, inevitablemente había comenzado a llorar, pero… no sabía el por qué hice eso de manera involuntaria.

Después de secarme con una pequeña toalla, salí del baño. Fui a mi closet y me desvetí para vestirme nuevamente ahora con mi pijama.

Después de vestirme, me dirigí hacia el escritorio; dónde encima de él había una bolsa marrón.

La tomé y saqué mis pastillas. Esta noche creo que no podré dormir cómodamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de tomar las pastillas, sentí como su efecto me inundaba en el interior. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía débil en cuestión de minutos, el dolor en mis pulmones era inevitable.

Me recosté en mi cama, sin fuerza alguna.

Comencé a cerrar lentamente mis parpados mientras con una de mis manos tomaba firmemente la sabana debajo de mi cuerpo, las garras de mis Controladores Alice seguramente dejarían hoyos en esa parte de la sabana, pero eso no es lo que actualmente me importa.

Finalmente cerré mis ojos. Mañana espero tener un descanso de una vez por todas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~A la mañana siguiente~_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Todo mi cuerpo estuvo sudando durante toda la noche, a causa de las pastillas.

Me levanté con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, sentándome sobre está.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, bañando el suelo de madera con su luz.

– …_**Por lo menos mis pulmones creo que ya están bien. – **_Suspiré mientras tomaba mi pecho con una de mis manos, sentí algo extraño en la sabana debajo de la otra palma de la mano.

Bajé mi vista, encontrándome como las sabanas tenían cinco largos y profundas rasgaduras.

– _**Tsk… – **_Chasqueé mi lengua, sin importarme aquello en lo absoluto.

Me levanté de la cama, yéndome directo hacia el baño dispuesta a darme una ducha antes de irme a clases.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Horas después_~

– _**¡Nee, Onee-chan ayúdame con esto! – **_Me gritó Yami, energética como siempre. La pequeña niña de cabello café-claro me posicionó un cuaderno en mi cara, restregándola contra ella.

– _**¡Ya, ya!... ¿Eh?, esto es de matemáticas. – **_Dije antes de quitar el cuaderno de mi cara para después hojearlo rápidamente.

Yami y yo estábamos en la Clase B, las clases ya se habían terminado. Esta noche era uno de los eventos principales del Festival Escolar.

Hotaru estaba al lado de mío, trabajando en uno de sus inventos. De los cuales recientemente no se ah despegado de ellos.

Detrás de nosotras, están Natsume y Ruka. Extrañamente ellos se han visto actuar un poco más serios de lo normal conmigo, aunque esto lo eh notado por parte de Natsume.

– _**¡Onee-chan, ayu-daaa! – **_Lloriqueó Yami, llamando mi atención de mis propios pensamientos.

– _**Oh, sí. Lo siento. – **_Me disculpé rápidamente, antes de ponerme a responder algunos 'simples' problemas. Esos problemas ya lo habíamos visto, creo que la clase de Yami solo por ser un año menor la dificultad sería un poco más grande que el de nosotros.

Después de darle unas cuantas explicaciones a Yami, finalmente me alejó ese cuaderno.

Coloqué mis brazos en el escritorio, ocultando mi cabeza por encima de estas. Este día no estoy bastante animada para nada, tan solo estoy pensando sobre mi madrastra y sobre aquel pequeño… 'incidente' con mi tos ayer en la media noche.

– _**¡Aw'e!, ¿Onee-chan no se siente bien? – **_Escuché la voz de Yami, canturreando las palabras.

La ignoré, realmente quería estar un pequeño tiempo a solas pensando sobre esos problemas.

Cerré los parpados de mis ojos, el cansancio era bastante para mí.

– _**¿Onee-chan? – **_Escuché como Yami me llamaba. La ignoré nuevamente, disfrutando de la oscuridad de mis ojos y cómo mi mente se iba despejando poco a poco.

– _**¡Ry-chan, si no te despiertas te dibujaré un bigote en tu cara con un marcador permanente! – **_Continuo Yami con una voz insistente.

Sentí como me estaba empezando a dar ligeros picotones con un lápiz o una pluma.

'_Dios dame paciencia para aguantar a esta niña… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…'_

– _**¿Ry-chan?, ¿Qué le pasa, Yami-chan? – **_Escuché otra voz de un tono más suave, todo lo contrario a la voz chillona de Yami. Reconocí a la voz como Iinchou.

– _**Al parecer no durmió ayer. – **_Dijo otra voz, contestando por Yami, su voz se escuchó fría y sin emoción. La reconocí de igual manera como Hotaru.

– _**Sip, e incluso tan pronto como vino ayer por la tarde, ni siquiera nos saludó antes de irse a dormir como un oso invernando en su dormitorio. – **_Yami dijo aquello.

'_No era mi intención, realmente estaba agotada por todo. Además que en ese momento mis pensamientos eran sobre mi 'nueva' mamá.'_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte punzada justo en uno de mis pulmones.

Me 'desperté' al mismo tiempo en que me reincorporara en mi asiento de golpe.

Yami, Inchou y Hotaru me observaron al instante, extrañados por aquella repentina acción.

– _**¡H-Haha, p-pensé que Yami ya me había dibujado algo en mi cara!... – **_Dije rápidamente, empezando a reírme nerviosamente.

Iinchou soltó una risa también mientras negaba con su cabeza.

– _**¡Tranquila, ella no hizo nada! – **_Me respondió amablemente Iinchou.

Hotaru apartó su vista nuevamente hacia su invento, suspirando.

**_– ¡Ho, incluso me creíste que te haría algo!... Qué cruel. __–_ **Comentó Yami mientras inflamaba sus mejillas.

Escuché varios ruidos detrás de mí, giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro para después encontrarme a todo un grupo de niñas rodeando el lugar de Natsume y Ruka. ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

**– _¡Oh, Natsume-kun!, ¡Por favor sé mi pareja de baile esta noche! –  
_**

**_– ¡Kya, Ruka-kun sé el mío! – _**

**__****– ¡Chicas, basta! Ya que soy la líder del fan-club de Natsume y Ruka decreto que–** Sumire fue empujada por una de las niñas fuera del círculo entre las fans y los susodichos.

**–** **_Are, ¿qué están haciendo?... – _**Me pregunté ami misma, ¿pareja de baile?.. ¡Oh, lo que había pensado antes de dormir!

**_– Por lo visto ya están preguntando por las parejas este año... Oh, Ry-chan, ya sabías que el baile iba a ser esta misma noche, ¿no? –_**Escuché una voz suave, la cual había reconocido como la de Nonoko._  
_

Cambié mi vista hacia el frente, en dónde ya estaban el dúo de niñas que eran muy agradables conmigo.

**_– Nonoko, Anna... ¡S-Sí sabía que esta noche iba a ser el baile! – _**Respondí rápidamente, después de saludarlas.

Anna soltó una pequeña risa al igual que Nonoko.

**_– ¡Dicen que sí bailas con la persona que te gusta, sus almas se unirán para siempre! – _**Canturreó Yami con un aura romántica a su alrededor.

_**– ¡Qué romántico!~ – ** _Comentaron Anna y Nonoko mientras se ponían sus manos en sus mejillas con pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos.

**_– ¿Romántico?... – _**Pregunté un tanto confundida, ladeando mi cabeza. _  
_

_'¿Qué significa 'Romántico'?' _Pensé, nunca antes había escuchado tal palabra tan extraña...

**_– Ne, Ry-chan. ¿Irás con alguien esta noche? – _**Me preguntó Nonoko con una sonrisa.

**_– Y-Yo, esto... No lo creo. – _**Respondí un poco insegura, la verdad tal vez solo pasaría el tiempo con Hotaru o con Yami, ¿Pero bailar con alguien?, honestamente ni siquiera sé bailar.

**_– T-He, lo sabía. ¡Cuándo Onee-chan sea grande, seguramente vivirá rodeada de gatos y solterona! – _**Comentó Yami sonriendo con malicia.

Me acerqué a Yami para después pellizcarle su mejilla con las puntas de mis 'garras' de los Controladores Alices.

**_– ...¿A qué te refieres con 'lo sabía', demonio versión miniatura? – _**Le pregunté con una ceja arqueada, jalando de su pequeña y suave mejilla.

**_– ¡Abhaa, dejaab de jadarme mis mejidaas! – _**Balbuceó Yami incoherentemente, intentando quitarme mi mano de su mejilla.

Se escuchó como alguien se levantaba de su sitio, haciendo callar a todas las fans.

Giré mi cabeza nuevamente detrás de mí, encontrándome a Natsume parado de su asiento, por su rostro podía notar que el estaba irritado acerca de la 'cercanía' de la niñas junto a él.

Ruka se paró junto con él, Ruka tenía un conejito entre sus brazos.

Los dos niños empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, yéndose de la Clase B.

**_– ¿Que les ah estado pasando durante estos días?... – _**Susurré para mi misma, normalmente Natsume y Ruka no se comportaban de esa manera. Creo que ese comportamiento comenzó desde que... Rose-san intervino entre Persona y nosotros.

'_...Espera un segundo, entonces... no me digas que mi madre-_

_**– ¡Oneed-chan, dejaddme de estidaadme!~ – ** _Un pequeño gritito por parte de Yami hizo que despertara de mis pensamientos.

**_– Oh, lo siento. – _**Me disculpé mientras soltaba su mejilla, la cual estaba un poco roja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado en 3era persona~_

Justo después de que Ruka y Natsume salieran hacia los pasillos, comenzaron a caminar hacia un lugar indefinido.

Natsume paró en seco, al igual que Ruka.

**_– ¿Acaso no tenías que limpiar el sector de predisposición para el baile? – _**Preguntó Natsume mientras giraba su cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a su amigo de la infancia.

**_– Sí... – _**Respondió Ruka levantando su vista levemente.

**_– Entonces anda. No hay nada que hacer. – _**Dijo Natsume antes de girar su cabeza nuevamente hacia el frente, empezando a caminar sin esperar respuesta de su amigo.

**_– Pero... – _**Ruka intentó hablar, pero Natsume ya estaba perdiéndose en una pequeña esquina de los pasillos.

Justo después de que Natsume se perdiera de la vista de Ruka, este soltó un suspiro. Ruka sabía que tanto como Natsume y él estaban en modo alerta por el asunto de su maestra sustituta.

**_– ¡Oi, peliplatano! – _**Ruka dio un brinco al escuchar aquel repentino grito.

**_– ...¿Peliplatano? – _**Susurró Ruka con una gota en su frente, antes de ver el dueño de aquel agudo grito. **_– ...Oh, Yami-chan y Azura-san. – _**Susurró Ruka después de girar su cabeza sobre su hombro, al momento de ver a esta última persona sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojo.

Ruka apartó la mirada de Ryotta y viceversa. Ellos aún no se hablaban por lo ocurrido en la obra.

**_– ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño? – _**Preguntó Yami ladeando su cabeza levemente.

**_– Lo siento, m-me tengo que ir... _****_– _**Murmuró rápidamente Ruka, antes de irse caminando a paso rápido.

Después de que Ruka también se fuera fuera...

**__****_– ..¡Pero que maleducado! _****_– _** Comentó Yami inflando sus mejillas, molesta por ser ignorada.

**__****_– Es gracioso que alguien como tú se queje de eso. _****_– _** Susurró Ryotta con una leve sonrisa.

Yami soltó una pequeña risa.

**__****_– ¡Tienes razón! _****_– _** Dijo Yami en una voz divertida mientras sonreía con todos sus brillantes dientes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Horas más tarde/Narrado por Ryotta_~_  
_

En este momento, todas las clases estaban reunidas en grupos en un terreno grande.

Hoy era la clausura del Festival Alice.

**__****_– Y_**** aho****ra,**_****__ comenzaremos con la Clausura de nuestro Festival Alice. ****__– _ Dijo un persona, la cual tenía el micrófono. **__****_– En primer lugar, nuestro director dará un discurso. _****_– _**

Del escenario salieron tres personas, a las cuales yo ya había tenido el placer de conocerlas en una situación no muy favorable en mi caso.

Creo que eran... Kazumi Yukihara, seguido de Himemiya-sama y finalmente Kuoji. Los tres directores se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Todos los alumnos estaban en completo silencio, sin duda alguna ellos se sentían un poco intimidados por los directores de esta Academia.

Centré mi vista en el director principal, el cual por su parte giró su cabeza a la dirección en donde estaba. Rápidamente aparté mi mirada.

_'Tsk... Él me da miedo.' _Pensé mientras mi labio empezaba a temblar un poco.

.

.

Después de los discursos de los directores...

**__****_– Para empezar, el ganador del Festival Alice es... _****_–_** Continuó el hombre con el micrófono, abriendo un sobre de sus manos para después leerlo en voz alta.

**__****_– ...¡La clase de tecnología! _****_–_**

Escuché varios aplausos y gritos de sorpresa justo al lado de mi clase, los cuales eran la Clase de Tecnología.

_'¡En esa clase están mis amigos!'_ Pensé al momento de centrar mi vista en algunas personas en especifico.

Nonoko, Anna y Hotaru estaban abrazándose entre sí, esta última intentaba separarse de aquel abrazo en grupo.

**__****_– La representante de la clase de Tecnología recibirá la bandera del campeonato, un trofeo y un premio de 10.000 rabittos. _****_– _**

___'¡Woa!.. 10.000 rabittos.'_ Pensé mientras entreabría mi boca levemente.

**__****_– A continuación, los premios individuales... _****_–_** El hombre del micrófono sonó su garganta antes de continuar.

**__****_– El rey Alice de este año es... ¡El alumno terciario, de la clase de tecnología, Heres Haketa!, premiado por el invento de un rayo láser original. _****_– _**

Un chico subió al escenario, felicitado por sonoros aplausos, aceptando sus premios con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

**__****_– Ahora, la reina Alice de este año aún no se a decidido. No obstante, tenemos a una ganadora como novata. Así qué... la novata Alice del año es... ¡Imai Hotaru! _****_– _**

Varios aplausos se escucharon de nuevo.

_'¡Hotaru como la novata Alice del año!.. ¡Qué increíble!'_ Pensé mientras deslizaba una sonrisa al ver como Hotaru era felicitada por muchos de sus compañeros de clase.

**__****_– Ahora, también tenemos un premio especial. _****_– _** Mencionó el hombre de nuevo, justo después de darle el premio a Hotaru.

Todos se silenciaron nuevamente.

**__****_– Este año el premio especial es para... ¡La clase especial A.S! _****_– _**

Abrí totalmente mis ojos, al igual que mis compañeros de clase.

**__****_– ¿N-Nuestra clase? _****_– _** Susurré arrastrando mis palabras. ¿Realmente ganamos algo?

Sentí como alguien me revolvía el cabello.

**__****_– ¿No escuchaste?, ¡Nuestra clase ganó un premio! _****_– _** Comentó Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**__****_– ¡Reconocieron nuestro trabajo duro; gracias a ti, Ry-chan! _****_–_** Dijo Misaki mientras caminaba al lado de Tsubasa, también con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

_********__– ...¿Ellos lo hicieron? ****__– _ Susurré mientras sentía como una gran sonrisa se formaba involuntariamente en mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentía una enorme calidez en mi pecho. **__****_– ...L-lo logramos, ¡Lo logramos!, ¡Lo logramos! _****_– _** Empecé a gritar como loca con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, mientras daba brincos de felicidad.

**__****_– ¡Sí, nuestra clase lo logró! _****_– _**Yami hizo lo mismo y empezó a brincar conmigo, gritando tanto como yo.

**__****_– Creo que eso se le llama emoción lenta, ¿no? _****_– _** Escuché a Tsubasa preguntarle a Misaki con una sonrisa.

Misaki asintió con su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de recibir el premio, bajamos del escenario. Sin borrar nuestra gran sonrisa de victoria.

Narumi estaba esperándonos abajo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

**__****_– ¡Narumi-sensei! _****_–_** Saludé mientras me acercaba al susodicho.

**__****_– Ry-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer Festival Escolar en esta Academia? _****_– _** Me preguntó Narumi con una sonrisa, mientras se agachaba levemente a mi altura.

**__****_– Fue bastante divertido, jamás había... experimentado algo como esto. ¡Ojala este Festival durase para siempre!.. _****_– _** Le respondí mientras aún tenía mi gran sonrisa sin borrarse de mi rostro. Realmente estaba feliz por esto.

**__****_– Ya veo... ¿Sabes?, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti. _****_– _** Comentó Narumi, mientras revolvía algo entre sus bolsillos.

Paré de sonreír para después mirar con curiosidad a Narumi, ¿Una sorpresa para mí?

Narumi sacó una pequeña carta de sus bolsillos, justo antes de acercarse a mí un poco más.

**__****_– Esta carta la recibí de tu padre adoptivo, Rick Le' Rose. _****_–_** Susurró Narumi en mi oreja.

...

...

...

Sentí como todo el tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo momento.

_'...¿P..Papá?'_

Narumi me entregó la carta, dejándola en mis temblorosas manos.

Observé el exterior de la carta, la volteé hacia el otro lado para encontrarme con la firma de Rick, mi padre adoptivo...

**__****__****_– É-Él... Después de un año y medio.. ¿Aún me recuerda?... _****_– _** Susurré, mi vos se iba rompiendo palabra por palabra.

Escuché como unos pasos se acercaban donde Narumi yo estábamos.

Sentía unas terribles ganas de romper en llanto. Mis ojos se cristalizaban más y más.

Alguien jaló de mi uniforme, giré levemente mi cabeza para encontrarme a Hotaru, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

**__****_– ¿Por qué estás llorando?, seguramente Rick no querrá saber que su mocosa problemática esté llorando por recibir una carta de él, ¿no? _****_–_** Me preguntó Hotaru, detrás de ella estaban algunos de mis amigos; Nonoko, Anna, Iinchou, y Ruka. Sin mencionar también a mis compañeros de la Clase especial A.S; Yami, Misaki, Tsubasa e incluso Akira/Tono.

Forcé una sonrisa, mis lágrimas ya estaban cayendo sin parar de mis ojos.

**__****_– ...Estoy*hic*, llo-llorando *hic* de f-felicidad... *hic* _****_– _** Comencé a hipar, mientras apretaba aquella carta contra mi pecho. Aún forzando mi sonrisa mientras mis labios temblaban y aquellas gotas transparentes goteaban hasta mi barbilla.

Tallé mis ojos con fuerza, aún sin quitar mi sonrisa.

Todos mis amigos simplemente me observaban con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa especial...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Al anochecer~

_''Querida Ryotta Le' Violette. No sabes que tan contento estoy después de enterarme que mi niña está segura en Gakuen Alice. Después... ¿cuántos meses?, ni siquiera me acuerdo ahora, simplemente ya ha pasado bastante tiempo sin saber de ti, después que esos tipos te separaron de nosotros. Bueno; saltándome ese tema, tu madre... cómo decirlo... hija, realmente lo lamento. Aún sigo enfadado conmigo mismo, por no estar con ustedes en aquel día para protegerlas de esos tipos. Quizá ya lo sabías pero... la enfermedad ya era terminal, ella se fue unos tres meses después de que esos tipos de raptaran. Jeje, ¿Es gracioso no?, escribirte esto en nuestra primera carta..._

_Cambiemos de tema; ¿Qué tal te ha ido en Gakuen Alice?, estoy seguro que los chicos haya son iguales a ti respecto a las Alicias. Esperaría recibir una carta tuya, pero... conociendo las leyes de Gakuen Alice, seguramente no te dejarían. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que estarás bien. Incluso ese hombre con aspecto de señorita se tuvo la molestia de recibir esta carta para dártela, ¿Cómo se llamaba?.. ¿Nanami?, ¿Nami?.. Ugh, cómo sea._

_Espero que estés bien, no te preocupes por mí. Te quiere tu papá. Rick Le' Rose.''_

_..._

Releí la carta innumerables veces, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Aunque esta vez ya no era de felicidad. Sabía que Violette tarde o temprano ella dejaría de estar con nosotros. Por lo que eh leído, mi mamá se había ido unos meses después de que los hombres de Death Star me obligaran a irme con ellos.

Todos creían que mis lágrimas fueron de felicidad, espero que sigan creyéndolo.

**__****_– ¿Ya te calmaste? _****_–_**Me preguntó Hotaru, la cual estaba cepillando mi cabello suavemente.

Asentí con mi cabeza levemente, guardando la carta en mi bolsa pequeña.

'_No le permitiré a Hotaru leer la carta, definitivamente... No quiero que al final de todo comiencen a preocuparse por mí. Estoy segura que... estaré bien, tal y como dijo mi padre. Estaré bien...'_

Hotaru me cepilló el cabello en una coleta en forma redonda por encima de mi nuca, dejando caer unos mechones rebeldes alrededor de mis mejillas y el flequillo de lado. La coleta estaba sostenida por un listón negro el cual encima de este había un pequeño moño también negro.

**__****_– Entonces cámbiate, dentro de poco comenzará el baile. _****_–_** Me 'ordenó' Hotaru, mientras me mostraba un vestido blanco con unos lazos desde la cintura hacia abajo, el la zona del pecho del vestido había una pequeña tulipán de color rosa pálido. El vestido tenía incluido unas pequeñas alas blancas al igual que también venía con un pequeño collar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de vestirnos con el mismo vestido, Hotaru y yo salimos finalmente.

El lugar dónde estábamos de noche era simplemente... hermoso.

Había bastantes personas alrededor del terreno, en el centro parecía haber un tipo de hoguera mientras en sus alrededores había unas cuantas parejas bailando lentamente.

Hotaru venía vestida de igual manera que todas las niñas, incluyéndome. Pero Hotaru tenía una pequeña corona encima de su cabellera.

Nos encontramos a Nonoko y Anna en el camino.

**__****_– ¡Hotaru-chan, Ry-chan! _****_– _** Nos saludaron Anna y Nonoko al mismo tiempo justo para después acercarse hacia nosotras.

**__****_– Ry-chan, ¿Ya estás bien? _****_– _** Me preguntó Anna, preocupada por lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas.

Deslice una pequeña sonrisa.

_********__– Tranquila, estoy bien. ****__– _ Respondí mientras asentía con mi cabeza.

Nonoko y Anna suspiraron aliviadas.

**__****_– ¡A-Ah, Nonoko-san, Anna-san; s-se ven bien con sus vestidos! _****_– _** Comenté tímidamente por cortesía.

Nonoko soltó una pequeña risita, mientras me regresaba el cumplido también.

_********__– ¡Are, Are, creo que se juntaron un grupo de lindas niñas! ****__– _ Canturreó una voz femenil, la cual la reconocí como Misaki.

Misaki se acercó con nosotras, ella venía vestida con un vestido mientras en su pecho tenía algo parecido a un corcet. Su vestido también venía incluido unas pequeñas alas de hada, al igual que Misaki tenía una pequeña rosa en decorada en su cabello.

Al lado de Misaki estaba Tsubasa, el cual estaba vestido elegantemente de un traje.

**__****_– M-Misaki-san también se ve muy linda. _****_– _** Comenté nuevamente por cortesía, era vergonzoso decirlo... pero sería maleducado de mi parte el no mencionarlo.

**__****_– ¡Gracias, Ry-chan!, Este año intentaré hacerme la difícil cuando alguien quiera pedirme bailar con él. _****_–_** Dijo Misaki mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

_********__– Es que ella se cayó bailando en el año pasado. ****__– _ Mencionó Tsubasa sonriendo como si nada.

Una venita apareció en la frente de Misaki y sin dejar de sonreír; le dio un pisotón a Tsubasa. Este por su parte dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

_********__– ¡Eso fue por que Tsubasa eligió un lugar resbaloso para bailar! ****__– _ Se defendió Misaki mientras fruncía su ceño.

**__****_– ¡Bueno, ahora me dio hambre, así que vayámonos a buscar algo que comer! _****_– _** Ordenó Misaki mientras tomaba el brazo de Tsubasa.

**_– Si, si. _****_– _** Respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa no sin antes dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, dejándose arrastrar por Misaki.

**_– ¡Ellos dos parecen como una pareja de casados!.. _****_– _**Susurró Anna mientras dejaba escapar un 'Awww', al igual que Nonoko.

_**– Seguramente fue por que ellos hicieron el baile anterior. **_**–** Comentó Nonoko, también susurrando.

**__****_– Hmm.. el baile anterior. _****_– _** Susurré para mi misma, aún no entendía sobre esa clase de 'rumores'. _********__– Oh, Anna-san, Nonoko-san.. ¿Ustedes a****__– _

Las dos susodichas ya no estaban frente de mí, si no... estaban ahora enfrente de Misaki-sensei.

**__****_– ¿Sensei, bailaría con nosotras? _****_–_** Preguntó Anna con corazones en sus ojos, exactamente como Nonoko y otras chicas jóvenes alrededor del pobre profesor de biología.

**__****_– Eh... Este... _****_–_** Murmuró Misaki-sensei, mientras empezaba a retroceder lentamente de las chicas. **__****_– Disculpen, pero recordé que tengo que ir a hacer algo. _****_– _** Misaki-sensei tosió de forma forzada, antes de empezar a caminar hacia otro lado.

**__****_– ¡Senseei!~ _****_– _** Canturrearon las niñas, persiguiendo a Misaki-sensei.

Solté una pequeña risa, mientras me giraba sobre mí misma, dispuesta a caminar hacia Hotaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos de compartir una que otra conversación con algunos amigos, finalmente me senté con Hotaru en una mesa en los alrededores de la brillante hoguera.

**__****_– Hotaru, dime... ¿Qué piensas sobre eso de.. 'romántico'?, esa palabra no la escucho todos los días. _****__****_– _** Le comenté a Hotaru, la cual estaba comiendo una gran 'montaña' de cangrejos frente a su platillo.

**__****__****__****_– Eso deberías descubrirlo por ti misma. _****__****_–_** Me respondió la susodicha sin interés alguno, continuando comiendo normalmente.

'_Hotaru no le da tanta importancia por lo visto...'_

**__****__****_– ¿Quieres cangrejo? _****__****_– _** Me preguntó Hotaru amablemente, mientras me mostraba en la cara un cangrejo.

**__****_– No, gracias. _****__****_– _** Respondí suspirando mientras ponía mis codos sobre la mesa, colocando mis manos alrededor de mis mejillas.

**__****_– ¡Natsume-kun!, ¿por qué no quieres bailar conmigo? _****__****__****__****_– _**

**__****__****__****__****__****_– ¡Nee, Ruka-kun! _****__****_– _**

Giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, encontrándome a todo un grupo de fangirls rodeando a Natsume y Ruka, los cuales estaban sentados en una mesa no tan lejos de la de Hotaru y la mía. Los niños no se veían para nada felices.

**__****_– ¿Porqué son tan fríos?~ _****__****_– _** Canturreó una chica, la cual parecía ser un poco más mayor que ellos.

_'Incluso son conocidos en secundaria.. Cielos.' _Pensé mientras observaba aquella escena, recargando mi mejilla con mi mano.

**__****_– ¿Acaso todavía no decidieron pareja? _****__****_– _** Preguntó otra chica.

Natsume y Ruka parecían estar ignorándolas por completo.

**__****__****_– Oigan, el otro día escuché un rumor... _****__****_– _** Una de las chicas empezó a iniciar una pequeña conversación con las demás fans, aún con Natsume y Ruka en su centro. **__****_– ...el cuál era que Ruka-kun iba a bailar con Azura-san, ya saben... la que hizo del lobo en la obra. _****__****_– _** Susurró la chica.

Ruka abrió sus ojos como platos, justo antes de mirar a Natsume después de escuchar ese 'rumor'.

**__****_– ¡Oigan, no digan tonterías!, ¿Quién fue el que inició ese rumor? _****__****_– _** Gritó al instante Ruka mientras fruncía su ceño.

Ruka se encontró con mi mirada, se silenció por completo. Natsume también miró hacia donde Hotaru y yo estábamos sentadas.

Las demás chicas a su alrededor también cambiaron de vista, justo en dónde Ruka estaba mirando.

**__****_– Are, ¿Acaso esa no es la chica?... _****__****_– _** Susurró una de las chicas, observándome.

**__****_– ¿Ella?, pero si se ve que es solo una nena... _****__****_– _** Comentó otra de las chicas, empezando a fruncir su ceño.

**__****_– Ne, Ruka-kun, ¿Realmente te gustan esa clase de chicas? Jeje... _****__****_– _** Se burló otra chica más, mientras empezaba a sonreír de una manera burlona.

Aparté mi mirada, regresando mi vista a Hotaru, la cual estuvo observando mi expresión.

**__****_– ...Que extrañas son. _****__****_– _** Susurré, mientras regresaba a mi posición de antes, colocando mis manos sobre mis mejillas y los codos sobre la mesa. Ignorando a las chicas que estaban empezando a murmurar cosas sobre mí.

Hotaru sonrió levemente antes de continuar comiendo su cangrejo.

**__****_– ¡ONEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN! _****__****_– _**

_'Esa voz...'_ Pensé mientras unas gotas de sudor frío empezaron a formarse en mi frente.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era persona_~

Yami, la cual estaba vestida también con el mismo vestido que todas las niñas de su nivel escolar, estaba corriendo de lado a otro, intentando encontrar una cabellera pelirroja.

Yami tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

**__****_– ¡ONEEEE-CHAAAN!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁÁÁS?! _****__****_– _** Gritó Yami soltando todo el aire.

**__****_– Tsk... esa mocosa otra vez. _****__****_– _** Yami escuchó un murmullo, proveniente de un grupo de fangirls, las mismas que mantenían a Natsume y a Ruka rodeados.

Yami ignoró ese comentario, pasando de largo mientras aún intentaba encontrar a la pelirroja.

**__****_– ¿Dónde estarás?, Onee-chan... _****__****_–_** Susurró Yami, entrecerrando sus ojos para concentrar su vista en las personas alrededor de ella.

**__****_– Sí.. la perrita faldera de Azura-san no pudo faltar a este baile. _****__****_– _** Se escuchó otro comentario, nuevamente de parte de las mismas chicas.

Ese comentario hizo que Yami se detuviera por completo, girando su cabeza sobre su hombro para encontrarse a las fulminantes miradas de las fangirls del club de Natsume y Ruka sobre ella.

Ryotta giró su cabeza también sobre su hombro al instante, Hotaru paró de comer.

**__****_– ...¡¿Cómo que 'perrita faldera', niñas con hormonas alborotadas?! _****__****_–_** Gritó Yami mientras fruncía su ceño, a unos metros de ella estaban las chicas.

**__****_– Solo eres como una _****_sanguijuela 'chupa-sangre' de esa niña, ¿eh? _****__****__****_– _**

**__****__****__****__****_– ¿Por qué no te regresas a lo mejor que sabes hacer?, problemática idiota. _****__****_–_**

Natsume y Ruka empezaron a fruncir sus ceños. ¿Cómo esas chicas se atrevían a hablarse de esa manera a una pequeña niña?

Yami estaba enfadándose, apretando sus dientes fuertemente.

**__****_– ¡Será mejor que ustedes se vean a ustedes mismas antes de decirme 'perrita faldera'!, no soy como ustedes que siempre andan gritando; '¡Ay, Natsume-kun!, ¡Ruka-kun!' y persiguiéndolos como moscas. _****__****_– _** Gritó nuevamente Yami.

Aquella discusión a distancia inevitablemente empezó a atraer la atención de algunas personas.

**__****_– ¡Oigan, chicas!, paren... no es necesa_****__****_– _** Intentó Sumire parar la discusión, pero una de las chicas continuo.

**__****_– ¡¿Por qué no te vas con esa cabeza de chicle?! _****__****_– _** Gritó la chica, visiblemente la mayor de todas las fans.

**__****_– ¡A mi Onee-chan ni le atrevas a decirle ese apodo, cabello de estropajo! _****__****_–_**Regresó el comentario Yami.

Ryotta estuvo a punto de pararse de su lugar, pero otro comentario más de las fans hizo que ella se detuviera por completo.

**__****_– ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar al juego de la 'familia' con Azura, eh? ¡Oh-... es cierto!, ¡No tienes madre! _****__****_– _**

...

...

Los ojos de Yami se cristalizaron por completo, intentó regresar el comentario pero sus palabras se enredaron en su lengua. Totalmente muda.

Yami apretó fuertemente sus puños, antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa fuera del centro de la hoguera, empujando a las personas en su camino.

**__****_– ..¡¿Cual es su maldito problema?! _****__****_– _** Gritó Sumire enfurecida, acercándose a la chica que dijo aquel comentario.

**__****_– Hmp, no fue nuestra culpa. Fue la de esa niñata por provocarnos. _****__****_– _** Contestó la misma chica, restandole importancia al daño profunda que le había hecho a Yami.

Natsume y Ruka estaban a punto de pararse, dispuestos a alejarse de aquellas desagradables chicas. Pero antes de mover un solo musculo, escucharon como alguien se había levantado de su silla.

Ryotta tenía su flequillo ocultándole su rostro, con una de sus manos; tomó su vaso de agua. Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia el 'grupito', con la mirada de Hotaru sobre ella, la susodicha ya estaba preparando su cámara con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Hotaru ya sabía lo que Ryotta era capaz de hacer sin 'malas intenciones'.

...

Ryotta empezó a caminar hacia las chicas.

'Accidentalmente' Ryotta se tropezó con sus pies, haciendo que el líquido del vaso saliera volando hacia aquellas chicas.

**__****_– ¡KYAAAH, MI CABELLO! _****__****_– _**

**__****__****__****_– ¡GYAAAAAA! _****__****__****__****__****__****_– _**

Empezaron a gritar el grupo de chicas, mientras todos sus peinados se destrozaban gracias al agua.

Ryotta levantó su mirada, mostrando un rostro inocente.

**__****_– ¡L-Lo s-siento, n-no fue mi in-intención!... _****__****_– _** Gritó Ryotta en una voz tímida y nerviosa, retrocediendo de las chicas.

Natsume y Ruka no pudieron ocultar su asombro ante aquella repentina acción de parte de Ryotta.

**__****_– ¡Maldición; vamos al baño, chicas! _****__****_– _** Gritó la chica mayor, la cual era la que había recibido la mayor parte de agua.

Todas las chicas que resultaron afectadas por el líquido asintieron con sus cabezas, empezando a seguir a su 'líder', dejando a solas a Ryotta, Natsume y Ruka.

**__****_– ..A-Azura-san. _****__****_– _** Susurró Ruka levemente preocupado, Natsume no podía despegar su mirada carmín del rostro de Ryotta.

Ryotta se giró sobre sí misma.

**__****_– Iré a buscarla... _****__****_– _** Murmuró Ryotta antes de salir corriendo a la misma dirección dónde Yami había corrido antes.

**__****_– Vamos, Ruka. _****__****_– _** Dijo Natsume una vez que la pelirroja se esfumó de sus vistas, mientras se paraba de su silla, dándole entender a Ruka que los dos iban a perseguir a Ryotta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Narrado por Ryotta~

Yami había corrido hacia algunos árboles, lejos de la pista de baile.

Justo después de entrar al bosque, empecé a correr de lado a lado, intentando encontrar de manera desesperada a Yami.

_'..¿Dónde estás?, Yami.__'_ Pensé mientras empezaba a sudar por lo tanto que había corrido en el mismo terreno.

Escuché un pequeño lloriqueo.

Tan pronto como escuché aquel ruido, rápidamente corrí atravesando unos arbustos.

Mi corazón se tranquilizó por completo al ver una pequeña niña familiar sentada debajo de un árbol, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Suspiré, aliviada.

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia Yami, la cual estaba hipando mientras lloraba, aún ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas y abrazándose a sí misma.

**__****_– ...¿O-Onee-chan?... _****__****_– _** Susurró Yami en un pequeño y débil hilo de voz, mientras levantaba su rostro de sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, iguales a los míos hace tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Me acuclillé frente a ella, posando una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

**__****_– ¿Por qué no tienes tu sonrisa de todos los días? _****__****_– _** Le pregunté mientras llevaba mi mano a su mejilla, rozando mis 'garras' con las pestañas de sus ojos de color marrón. Limpiándole sus lágrimas de un suave movimiento.

**__****_– ...¡R..Ryotta!... _****__****_– _** Murmuró Yami elevando su tono de voz, sus ojos simplemente se cristalizaban aún más y más.

**__****_– Tranquila, estoy segura que pronto podrás volver a sonreir. _****__****_– _** Tan pronto terminé aquella oración, Yami se abalanzó hacia a mí; ocultando su rostro en mi pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban firmemente mi torso.

Casi hace que me tire junto con ella, pero me mantuve en la misma posición.

**__****_– Ya, ya... todo estará bien. _****__****_– _** Susurré en un tono bajo y suave al mismo tiempo en que palmeaba su cabeza, también rodeándola con mi brazo libre.

Yami ahora estaba llorando a mares en mi vestido, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Escuché como unas ramas crujían, giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro sin dejar de revolverle el cabello suavemente a Yami.

Detrás de unos árboles, me sorprendí al encontrarme a Hotaru, Misaki, Tsubasa, Ruka y Natsume, escondidos entre los troncos de los árboles.

Les sonreí antes de mover mi cabeza, dándoles a entender que nos dejaran a solas por otro momentito más.

Hotaru, Misaki y Tsubasa asintieron con sus cabezas, empezando a caminar hacia otra dirección. Por el otro lado, Natsume me miró fijamente antes de soltar un suspiro y girarse sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a irse. Ruka me sonrió una gentil sonrisa antes de empezar a seguir a Natsume, el cual ya estaba pasos lejos de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era persona~_

Pasó más de media hora, el dúo de niñas aún no regresaban del bosque.

Hotaru estaba tranquila, conociendo a su mejor amiga; seguramente pronto ellas volverían a estar de nuevo en la pista de baile.

Natsume y Ruka estaban hablando entre sí, Ruka aún se preguntaba como la estarían pasando Ryotta y Yami.

...

...

Alrededor de la hoguera aun había varias parejas bailando al ritmo de la música lenta, otras personas estaban conversando entre sí en las mesas con sus respectivos amigos.

En resumen, el evento transcurría de forma divertida; excluyendo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Finalmente, Hotaru encontró a dos familiares cabelleras avanzando entre el público y riendo a carcajadas.

Yami y Ryotta reaparecieron después de un gran rato, esta vez; Yami estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia sin ningún rastro de haber llorado.

**__****_– ¡Onee-chan, Onee-chan, vamos con la güera y ese pelinegro! _****__****_– _** Gritó Yami mientras jalaba el brazo de Ryotta, empezando a arrastrarla junto con ella hacia la mesa donde Ruka y Natsume estaban sentados.

**__****_– ¿'güera'?.. _****__****_–_** Susurró Ryotta con una gota al estilo anime en su frente, justo antes de que Yami y ella ya estuviesen al frente de los dos niños.

**__****_– ¡Oigan, aguafiestas!, ¿Por qué no quieren bailar? _****__****_– _** Preguntó Yami con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**__****_– ¿Por qué deberíamos?, mocosa. _****__****_– _** Respondió Natsume con otra pregunta, con voz fría mientras arqueaba su ceja.

**__****_– ¡Oh, Oh! No me digas que... _****__****_– _** Susurró Yami mientras empezaba a mirar fijamente a Natsume. **__****_– ¿No sabes bailar? _****__****_– _** Preguntó la pequeña niña mientras deslizaba una GRAN sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

En menos de un segundo el cabello de Yami ya estaba en llamas.

**__****_– ¡NOOO, NO DE NUEVO, APÁGALO, APÁGALO! _****__****_–_** Gritó Yami mientras se daba manotazos en su cabeza, justo al mismo tiempo que empezó a correr hacia la multitud de gente, perdiéndose entre ella.

Ryotta soltó una nerviosa risa, mientras se rascaba su nuca.

**__****_– ..B-Bueno, entonces creo que iré con Hotaru. _****__****_– _** Murmuró Ryotta, empezando a girarse sobre sí misma.

Natsume se posicionó detrás de Ruka, justo para después empujarlo hacia Ryotta, el susodicho se sorprendió ante aquella acción.

**__****_– Natsume... _****__****_– _** Susurró Ruka al ver como su amigo le daba la espalda, caminando como si nada. Ruka se extrañó ante aquel comportamiento, ¿Acaso a Natsume no le gus...

Ruka al instante se fue consciente que aun seguía bastante cerca de Ryotta, la susodicha también se sorprendió ante la acción de Natsume.

Rápidamente Ruka se apartó de Ryotta, dándole la espalda al instante mientras el pelirrubio sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

**__****_– ..L-Lo siento. _****__****_– _** Se disculpó tímidamente Ruka sin evitar su tartamudeo.

Ryotta de alguna manera también se sintió incomodada y un poco nerviosa, pero posó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de dar un paso hacia Ruka.

**__****_– Bueno... Ruka, ¿Q-Quieres bailar, un ratito? _****__****_–_** Preguntó Ryotta tímidamente, Ruka giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, sorprendido ante aquella petición de parte de la niña. **__****_– Un baile normal, como todos los demás. Por lo visto creo que es interesante... _****__****_– _** Susurró Ryotta mientras miraba a su alrededor.

**__****_– Está bien. _****__****_–_** Respondió Ruka, deslizando una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado por Natsume_~

Observé cómo Ruka y Ryotta empezaban a bailar de forma un poco torpe y nada profesional. Pero Ruka parecía divertirse demasiado.

Suspiré. Desde hace un rato había sentido unas pequeñas punzadas en mi pecho al verlos bailando tan 'felices' o 'unidos'.

Empecé a caminar fuera de la pista, hacia unos árboles en especifico. Quería estar solo.

...

...

Me senté detrás de unos arbustos, el cielo estaba oscuro y algunas pequeñas estrellas se podían ver entre las nubes.

Me pasé mi mano por sobre mi cabello, dejando escapar otro suspiro.

**__****_– Últimamente he estado suspirando mucho durante estos días. _****__****_–_**Susurré hablándole hacia la nada.

_'Todo era normal, hasta que esa idiota llegó a Gakuen Alice. En serio, no puedo creer como solo una pequeña... e inocente... linda... ¡Tsk, aquí vamos de nuevo con esos estúpidos pensamientos!' _

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado, intentando quitarme esas estupideces de mi mente. Pero de un momento a otro mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse involuntariamente al igual que mi pecho empecé a sentir otro tipo de punzadas, totalmente diferentes a las anteriores.

**__****_– Tsk, maldición... _****__****_–_** Murmuré chasqueando mi lengua mientras con una de mis manos me recorría mis mejillas._  
_

Levanté mi mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente, relajándome por completo.

Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando del silencio.

.

.

Unos ruidos de unas ramas crujiéndose hicieron que abriera mis ojos de golpe. Giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, encontrándome con la persona que me causaba esas irritantes cosas en mi pecho.

**__****_– ¡Oh, Natsume-san!, pensé que esté lugar estaría desierto... _****__****_– _** Exclamó Ryotta, saliendo de unos arbustos.

La ignoré, girando mi cabeza nuevamente hacia el frente.

**__****_– ¿Que quieres? _****__****_– _** Le pregunté en voz neutra, nuevamente concentrado mi vista en el cielo.

Bragas de gato caminó unos cuantos pasos más hacia mi lado, también levantando su cabeza hacia el cielo.

**__****_– ¿No estás un poco aburrido aquí?, es decir, tus amigos están divirtiéndose. _****__****_– _**

**__****__****__****__****__****_– Tch, yo no hago esas ridiculeces, bragas de gato. _****__****_– _** Le respondí fríamente.

Sentí como ella fruncía su ceño al momento de escuchar ese apodo. Sonreí mentalmente.

**__****_– ...Más ridículo sería que aún estuvieses llamándome por ese apodo, pervertido. _****__****_– _** Escuché un suspiro. **__****_– No entiendo el porqué siempre me estás llamando así. _****__****_– _**

Cerré mis ojos, aquel estúpido órgano de mi pecho no paraba de latir con fuerza.

**__****_– Ahora que lo pienso... Me preguntó por qué a la Clase de Habilidades Peligrosas no se les permitieron participar en esta clase de eventos. Deberían dejarles divertirse tanto como a nosotros. _****__****_– _**

Abrí mis ojos mientras aparté la vista del cielo.

**__****_– Esto no está relacionado con eso. _****__****_– _** Comenté con voz neutra, mirando hacia la nada. **__****_– Estás al consciente que... nuestras Alicias son diferentes al resto, ¿no es así? _****__****_– _** Le pregunté mientras aún mantenía mi mirada apartada de la de ella.

Aunque yo no la estuviera viendo, sentí como ella había sonreído levemente, casi 'triste'.

**__****_– Tienes razón, pero... eso no cambiaría la relación con nuestros compañeros. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Yami, pensé que ella me iba a temer, por la apariencia que tenía en aquel entonces, me sorprendí al comprender que fue todo lo contrario... ¿Sabes?, ella me recuerda bastante a Haruhie aunque... creo que ya debería quitarme esa idea de mi cabeza. _****__****_– _**

Suspiré. Bragas de gato realmente debió quererla demasiado.

...

Se escuchó nuevamente el sonido de unas ramas romperse. Seguramente debió haber sido una ardilla.

**__****_– Estar cerca de alguien como yo podría ser peligroso. No deberías acercarte demasiado a mí. _****__****_– _** Dije mientras tenía mi mirada perdida en los arbustos de enfrente.

**__****_– Natsume... _****__****_– _**

**__****__****__****__****__****_– Seguramente te daría más problemas de los que ahora tienes que estar obligada a lidiar sin ayuda de nadie. _****__****_– _** Continué, mientras cerraba mis parpados.

_'Persona no tardará en usarla solo para amenazarme sí sigo escapándome de él. Tsk...'_

**__****_– P-pero... Natsu_****__****_– _****__****_  
_**

**__****__****__****_– ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes con esa cabeza tuya?!, ¡Ándate de acá, niña con ropa interior ridícula! _****__****_– _** Finalmente le grité, girando mi cabeza sobre mi hombro para encontrarme con su mirada.

Como era de esperarse; frunció su ceño.

**__****_– ¡Tsk...!, ¿Aún sigues con eso?, justo cuando estaba empezando a preocuparme y encima pensar que ya no serías tan... ¡Tan tú! _****__****_– _** Ahora la pelirroja subió un poco su tono de voz, colocando sus manos en los lados opuestos de su cadera. **__****_– En serio... ¿Cómo te sentirías sí te llamara 'bragas de gato', 'niño con ropa interior ridícula' o 'gatitos'? _****__****_– _** Me preguntó con una expresión desaprobatoria.

...

...

**__****_– Ryotta..._****__****_– _**

**__****__****__****_._**

**__****__****__****_._**

**__****__****__****_._**

**__****__****__****_._**

**__****__****__****_._**

_______~Narrado por Ryotta~_

**__****_– Ryotta... _****__****_– _**

Justo después de unos escasos segundos de haber escuchado eso, los sonidos de unos juegos artificiales encendieron en unas llamativas luces el cielo nocturno.

...

Mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Mis rodillas empezaron a flaquear a la vez que había sentido una poderosa corriente cruzar de pies a cabeza.

_'Acaso... ¿Él... dijo mí-_

Cuando lo observé detenidamente, su flequillo azabache estaba ocultándole sus ojos.

**__****_– ...¿T-Tú diji_****__****_–_** Intenté hablar, pero mi lengua se enredaba.

'_¿Por qué de repente me siento bastante nerviosa?...'_

**__****__****__****__****__****_– Es suficiente, ándate y no te me vuelvas a acercar. Sólo vete._****__****_– _** Susurró Natsume en un tono seco pero a la vez lento y profundo, subiendo levemente su mirada aún sin dirigirme su vista.

Las pupilas de sus iris rojas se veían... cansadas e incluso podrían describirse como... tristes.

Obedecí a Natsume sin oponer ninguna queja, me giré sobre mí misma antes de empezar a caminar fuera de los arbustos.

_'Mi pecho... siento que esta hirviendo por dentro. Incluso esos fuertes latidos.. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Después de caminar de regreso, me encontré con Nonoko y Anna conversando entre sí, al verme pararon de platicar me sonrieron.

**__****_– ¡Hahaha, Ry-chan! ¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro? _****__****_–_** Preguntó Anna conteniendo su risa.

**__****_– Pareces todo un tomate~ _****__****_– _** Susurró Nonoko también con una gran sonrisa.

**__****_– ¿M-Mi rostro? _****__****_– _** Pregunté confusa mientras me llevaba una mano a mi mejilla, efectivamente estaba muy caliente.

_'...¿Q-Qué me está pasando?, ¿Esto es m-malo?...' _Pensé reflejando preocupación en mi ojo sano. Jamás me había sentido de esta forma... es totalmente nuevo para mí, tan nuevo y extraño que es aterrador para mí.

**__****_– Por cierto, ¿Con quien vas a bailar, Ry-chan?, Misaki-sensei nos rechazó... _****__****_– _** Preguntó Nonoko con un aura deprimida a su alrededor al momento de decir esto último.

Levanté mi vista rápidamente mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia todos los lados.

**__****_– ...¿Eh?.. ¿Eh?, ¿D-De qué hablaban?... _****__****_–_**Pregunté un tanto desorientada, por alguna razón aún no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Natsume había dicho por primera vez mi nombre en un tono serio.

Nonoko y Anna rieron suavemente.

**__****_– ¿Ya elegiste a tu pareja para el 'Último baile' de este evento? _****__****_– _** Repitió la pregunta Nonoko amablemente, al ver mi cara de 'perdida totalmente'.

**__****_– N-No... p-pero... _****__****_–_** Solté las palabras torpemente, aún sentía lo caliente que estaban mis mejillas.

_'¡Rayos!, ¿por qué aún me siento de esa manera?... ¡Incluso aún sigo temblando!.. ¿Acaso me estoy enfermando?, ¡Tsk, no entiendo!'_

De lejos pude sentir la mirada fija de Hotaru sobre mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era persona_~

Ruka salió de su 'escondite', el cual durante todo ese tiempo entre Natsumey Ryotta, Ruka, sin malas intenciones; escuchó toda la conversación entre ellos dos.

El pelirrubio caminó a paso tranquilo al lado de Natsume, el cual aún seguía en la misma posición que antes.

**__****_– Ruka... _****__****_– _** Natsume se sorprendió al ver a su amigo, el cual se sentó junto a él.

**__****_– Natsume, ¿Por qué no vas a bailar? _****__****_– _** Preguntó Ruka mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

**__****_– Estaré bien, deberías ir tú. _****__****_– _** Respondió Natsume sin darle mucha importancia.

**__****_– Yo ya lo hice. Ya bailé. _****__****_– _** Dijo Ruka mientras cerraba los parpados de sus ojos.

Pasaron los segundos.

...

...

...

**__****_– Es la primera vez que escucho de Natsume, que llame a una niña por su nombre... _****__****_– _** Comentó Ruka finalmente mientras él apartaba su vista hacia el otro lado, rompiendo el silencio.

**__****_– Eso fue porque... Tch, ella no paraba de molestarme ni de acercarse. _****__****_– _** Se defendió Natsume mientras ponía una mano debajo de su barbilla, apoyándose en esta.

**__****_– En verdad, deberías ir. Creo que puede que Azura-san te llame para bailar con ella. _****__****_– _** Susurró Ruka mientras deslizaba una pequeña sonrisa.

**__****_– Pft, ¿De qué hablas?... Ella ni puede decir ni más de dos oraciones sin que le de un ataque de tartamudeo. _****__****_– _** Justificó Natsume, mientras mantenía su mirada apartada hacia unos árboles. **__****_– Además... sí ella llamaría a alguien, seguramente sería a ti... _****__****_–_** Esto último lo susurró.

**__****_– Estás equivocado, estoy seguro que será a Natsume. _****__****_– _** Dijo Ruka, aun manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro.

**__****_– Será Ruka. _****__****_– _** Dijo Natsume subiendo un poco su tono de voz, finalmente volteándose para toparse cara a cara con Ruka.

Ruka ahora tenía su ceño fruncido, con una mirada desaprobada al igual que Natsume en él.

Después de unos rápidos segundos, finalmente apartaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo viendo hacia el lado contrario de cada uno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en la Clausura del Festival Alice~_

_****__****__– ¡La elección de la novata del año, Hotaru Imai, para el baile es!... ****__****__–_ Comentó el hombre del microfono, al lado de él estaba una inexpresiva Hotaru con la mirada perdida.

Ryotta estaba con Yami, la susodicha estaba tomando un vaso de jugo; mientras alrededor de las dos estaban Nonoko y Anna; las cuatros niñas estaban platicando con ánimo entre sí.

**__****_– ¡Ella eligió a Ryotta Azura-san! _****__****_– _**

**__****__****__****__****__****_– ¡PFFFFFFFT! _****__****_– _** Yami escupió todo el jugo como si ella fuese una pistola de agua.

Anna y Nonoko se sorprendieron de igual manera. Pero sin escupir nada.

**__****_– ...¿Y-Yo?... _****__****_– _** Balbuceó Ryotta mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto con Natsume y Ruka~_

**__****_– ¡PFFT! _****__****_–_**______

Natsume y Ruka rieron a carcajadas al escuchar a quien Hotaru había elegido para su pareja del último baile.

Todo el ambiente cambió drásticamente.

**__****_– ¡T-Hehe!-... ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo? _****__****_– _** Preguntó Natsume con una sonrisa ladina.

Ruka asintió enérgicamente, sin dejar de soltar alguna que otra pequeña risa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto... empezando el Último Baile~_

Una mini-orquesta empezaron a sonar sus violines suavemente. Al parecer el ritmo del Último Baile sería lento y pausado.

Sin embargo el ambiente era bastante cálido y energético.

Varias parejas ya estaban bailando al merced del ritmo de la música.

Ryotta y Hotaru se acercaron caminando...

**__****_– Tenía que platicar contigo sobre algo. _****__****_– _** Susurró Hotaru mientras hacia una leve reverencia, parte del baile.

**__****_– Existen varias formas diferentes para pedirme hablar conmigo, sabes... _****__****_–_** Murmuró Ryotta también haciendo una leve reverencia.

Hotaru le extendió la mano a Ryotta, la cual la pelirroja aceptó tímidamente.

Lentamente, empezaron a bailar Ryotta y Hotaru; las cuales estaban hablando entre sí mientras bailaban.

.

.

Mientras tanto, lejos del dúo de niñas...

Narumi estaba fuera de la pista de baile, observando con una cálida sonrisa a Ryotta.

_'Se está adaptando muy bien a la Academia, Yuka. Tu hija realmente es toda una cajita de sorpresas.' _Pensó Narumi.

A los lados de Narumi, estaban; Anna, Nonoko, Yami.

**__****_– Dos niñas... ¿Pueden hacer eso? _****__****_– _** Se preguntó Anna con una sonrisa nerviosa. Nonoko soltó una pequeña risa.

.

.

**__****_– Hotaru... Hace tan solo unos momentos, había sentido algo realmente extraño. Como decirlo... sentí como mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho o algo así, e incluso estaba temblando... ¿Acaso me estoy enfermando?, jamás había sentido algo parecido... _****__****_– _** Comentó Ryotta mientras apartaba su vista levemente hacia el suelo.

**__****_– Seguramente no sabes la razón por la tu corazón 'quería salirse de tu pecho', ¿no? _****__****_– _** Preguntó Hotaru arqueando una de sus cejas.

Ryotta negó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

**__****_– ¿Tú lo sabes? _****__****_– _** Preguntó Ryotta mientras subía su vista nuevamente hacia el frente, cara a cara con Hotaru.

**__****_– Mas o menos... _****__****_– _** Contestó Hotaru mientras rodaba sus ojos hacia otro lado. **__****_– Hablando de eso, quería comentarte que... esta noche he conseguido nuevas fotos. _****__****_– _** Continuo Hotaru la conversación.

Ryotta ladeó su cabeza.

**__****_– ¿Nuevas fotos?, ¿De quién? _****__****_– _** Preguntó Ryotta con la curiosidad reflejada en su ojo izquierdo. ( Seguirá llevando su parche hasta unos cuántos capítulos más.. )

**__****_– De una pelirroja y un pelirrubio que justo habían bailado hace una hora por aquí. _****__****_– _** Respondió Hotaru mientras posaba una pequeña pero extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

**__****_– ¿Una pelirroja y un pelirrubio?.. Que coincidencia, hace una hora yo y... _****__****_– _** Ryotta definitivamente era lenta. En varios sentidos. **__****_– ...Espera un segundo. ¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?! _****__****_– _** Gritó Ryotta repentinamente mientras abría sus ojos a tope. Inevitablemente atrajo la atención de algunas parejas bailando alrededor de ellas.

Ryotta apenas siendo consciente de que ella había gritado, bajó completamente su rostro mientras sus mejillas se encendían rojas de vergüenza.

**__****_– Ustedes dos están haciendo que las compras por parte de fans de este año se eleven hasta los cielos. Sigan así, y seguramente me harán multimillonaria. _****__****_– _** Comentó Hotaru sin quitar esa pequeña e 'inocente' sonrisa suya de su rostro.

Una vena se formó en la frente de Ryotta, antes de que la susodicha, 'accidentalmente' intentase pisar el zapato de Hotaru. Hotaru la esquivó dando un paso hacia atrás, ahora siendo la pelinegra la que intenta dar el pisotón 'accidental' al zapato de Ryotta y Ryotta la esquivó de la misma forma. Empezando una guerra indirecta entre ellas.

.

.

**__****_– Esas niñas no están bailando.. _****__****_– _** Susurró Misaki-sensei con una gota al estilo anime rodando por su frente.

**__****_– Están compitiendo en quién pisa el pié de la otra primero. _****__****_– _** Comentó Yami mientras suspiraba al ver como Ryotta estaba zapateando justo los pasos de Hotaru, la cual los esquivaba con éxito absoluto y viceversa.

Anna, Nonoko y Narumi rieron levemente.

.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la multitud de gente rodeada alrededor de la hoguera...

Entre la gente salió Natsume, con dos vasos de limonada en sus manos.

Natsume caminó hacia el lado de Ruka, mientras le extendía el vaso de limonada y finalmente disfrutaban la escena entre Ryotta y Hotaru, las cuales ahora solamente hacían de todo menos bailar correctamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Lejos de la Clausura del Festival Alice_~

Rose veía aquella escena detrás de unos árboles.

**__****_– Tch, esa mocosa... Pronto esos estorbos se quitaran de nuestro camino, mi 'pastelito'. _****__****_– _** Susurró Rose para sí misma, empezando a caminar hacia el lado contrario hacia donde el Evento.

Perdiéndose entre los pinos y la oscuridad de la noche, sin borrar su escalofriante sonrisa de sus labios rojos.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué tendrá planeado Rose esta vez para separar a Ryotta de sus amigos?

¿Ryotta sabrá el verdadero demonio detrás de la mascara de su madrastra?

.

.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	26. Vigesimoquinto Capítulo

¡Hola a todos/as!

Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado lo más antes posible.

También les pediré paciencia, por que últimamente no estoy teniendo bastante inspiración en el Fic, aunque eso no significa que lo vaya a dejar.

¡Lo terminaré aun que me cueste la vida! D:

...

Dejando eso de lado, por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic; siéntanse libres de hacerlas. ~

En fin,

.

.

¡Gracias por su paciencia y disfruten del capítulo!

.

* * *

Capítulo 25

~_Narrado por Ryotta_~

Hoy es otro nuevo día.

Ya ha pasado unos días desde el 'Último baile', desde ese día en adelante he estado sintiéndome un tanto… extraña por así decirlo. Sin mencionar que también mi tos se está haciendo un poco más frecuente que antes, sin embargo lo tengo como un 'secreto', no debo dejar que Hotaru y los demás descubran esto.

Aunque…

Tarde o temprano lo descubrirían por su cuenta. Por lo tanto… tendré un GRAN problema con Hotaru acerca de ocultárselo.

…

…

– _**¡El primer examen del semestre es la próxima semana! –**_

Desperté de mis pensamientos, levantando mi vista hacia Narumi; el cuál venía vestido de una forma… llamativa, con su singular sonrisa en su rostro.

– _**¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! – **_Todos mis compañeros de clase gritaron con bastante… 'dramatización'.

Sip. Actualmente todos ya regresamos a clase. Y como siempre; Natsume y Ruka estaban a mis lados opuestos, no reaccionaron de 'tal' manera al escuchar esa noticia por parte de Narumi.

Durante estos días después del baile, Natsume se ha vuelto un poco más distante conmigo. Quizá aún está molesto conmigo… Por el otro lado; Ruka sigue igual de amable con todos a su alrededor, Hotaru aún sigue incrementando sus ganancias a base de Ruka y yo… y Yami… bueno, Yami sigue igual de insoportable como siempre.

.

.

Transcurrieron las clases una por una, con un profesor diferente en todas.

– _**¡Los resultados de sus exámenes semestrales tendrán un gran impacto en sus calificaciones tanto en la clasificación de estrellas como en la carrera para la excelencia estudiantil, por lo tanto esfuércense todo lo posible!~ –**_ Narumi.

– _**Creemos que esto ya lo saben, pero de todas maneras; la Academia está probando que ustedes realmente están estudiando, por lo tanto usar sus Alicias durante las pruebas está totalmente prohibido. Sí descubrimos que hacen trampa durante una de sus pruebas, serán castigados. –**_ Misaki.

– _**No hace falta decir que sí ustedes hacen trampa pero sin su Alicia, aún sigue siendo prohibido. Sí los atrapamos haciendo una pequeña 'trampita', ya sabrán las consecuencias, ¿no?... – **_Jinno.

.

.

.

~_Después de las clases, durante el receso…~_

– _**Estudiar… Creo que ya sabré en dónde tendré que usar mi tiempo durante esta semana. – **_Dije para mí misma.

Esta semana definitivamente estudiaría todo lo posible, ya estoy- oh bueno, 'estaba' acostumbrada a estudiar por días completos a causa de Rick y Violette, en el pueblo en las fronteras de Francia.

No debería pensar en esto pero… aunque suene un poco 'extraño' por así decirlo pero yo estudiaba en unos libros basados en lo que mi padre adoptivo, el cual era… o quizá aún sigue siendo profesor de una universidad en las afueras de ese pueblo. Sin mencionar de la educación 'extra' de parte de Death Star.

Rick me enseñaba lo básico de cada materia de mis estudios, después de aprenderlo de forma absoluta, siempre aumentaba el nivel en cada materia. Algo que realmente se me dificultaba por lo pequeña que era en aquel tiempo, pero por lo menos podía darle a Rick y a Violette calificaciones satisfactorias. En Death Star fue diferente, allí no me enseñaban a base de tutores. Tenía que estudiar por medio de los libros que escasas personas me traían de 'afuera' y por supuesto, todo por mi cuenta. Y desde luego que siempre terminaba carbonizando los libros que me traían, ya que mi Alicia aún no estaba controlada en aquel tiempo.

– _**¿Usar o perder tu tiempo?, todo lo que sé es que siempre te tienes que escapar donde uno menos se lo espera. – **_Comentó Hotaru, hojeando una revista que traían información de unos robots.

– _**Encima de que lo haces sin siquiera avisarnos que irías a salir. – **_Continúo Yami, inflando sus mejillas mientras fruncía sus pequeñas cejas.

– _**Hotaru, ya habíamos hablando de eso… acostúmbrense en que saldré frecuentemente sin decirles nada. – **_Aclaré mientras le daba un mordisco a mi emparedado tostado.

Hoy la cafetería no estaba tan energética como lo conocía que era, más bien… incluso parecía que tuvieran humores por los suelos.

_¿Tan malo son los primeros exámenes del semestre?_

– _**¡Moou, cómo odio los exámenes! – **_Gritó Yami mientras estiraba su brazos hacia arriba.

– _**Bueno, pasar por esto sería doloroso para la gente estúpida. – **_Dijo Hotaru con indiferencia, sin siquiera apartar su mirada de la de su revista.

– _**Tampoco es para tanto, Yami-chan… – **_Susurró Iinchou con una gota en su frente al ver lo desanimada que repentinamente se puso Yami al escuchar ese 'comentario' de Hotaru.

Kokoroyomi y Kitsumene soltaron una limpia carcajada.

– _**¡E-Estaré bien, mientras mi Onee-chan me ayude a estudiar será pan comido!, ¡¿No es así, Onee-chan?! – **_Dijo Yami con una voz ahogada y dos lagos de lágrimas caían sobre sus ojos.

– _**Te recuerdo que yo también necesitaré estudiar, genio. – **_Respondí con ironía, mientras apoyaba mi codo sobre la mesa y ponía mi mano debajo de mi barbilla, teniendo mi mirada apartada en un punto indefinido.

Cambiando el tema, no he tenido contacto reciente con mi madrastra; cada vez que nos encontramos, pasa de mí como si fuera un estorbo en su camino. Ahora centrándonos en ese tema, aun sigo sintiéndome algo insegura cuando pienso en ella. Sin mencionar que realmente es la esposa de mi padre, aún sigo preguntándome…

_¿Qué hace la esposa del hombre que más he temido en Gakuen Alice?, ¿Acaso mi padre la mandó de Death Star hasta acá?..._

– _**¿Onee-chan? – **_

_Un segundo… entonces mientras estaba en Death Star… ¿Todo ese tiempo mi madrastra estuvo ahí, escuchándome gritar por ayuda mientras estaba en la Habitación Muda?_

– _**Onee-chan… –**_

– _**Yami-chan, c-creo no deberías insistir…–**_

_No, no debería crearme malas impresiones de mi nueva madre; es decir… quizá ella no sabía nada de lo que yo estaba pasando en ese lugar… Sí, tengo razón… ella no lo sabía… ¿No?-_

– _**¡ONEE-CHAAN! – **_Escuché un fuerte grito un mi oreja.

– _**¡¿Qué diablos es lo quieres?! – **_Grité con suma irritación en mi voz, mi paciencia ya estaba por los suelos.

Hotaru, Yami, Iinchou, Kitsumene y Kokoroyomi se quedaron mudos al escucharme gritarle de esa manera a Yami, la susodicha ya estaba detrás de Hotaru con una cara pálida.

Incluso el grupo de amigos de Natsume y Ruka pararon de hablar y observaron la mesa en dónde estábamos sentados.

En ese instante fui consciente en lo que había hecho.

_N-Nunca antes le había gritado de esa forma a alguien… ¿C-Cuál es mi problema?_

Me paré de la silla de forma rápida.

– _**Lo siento, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco… – **_Murmuré rápidamente antes de tomar mi pequeño bolso marrón y caminar a grandes zancadas fuera de la cafetería, con todas las miradas de mis amigos en mi nuca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pateé con fuerza una pequeña piedra que estaba en mi camino mientras caminaba por un sendero rocoso alrededor de unos árboles y pinos. Los pájaros cantaban melodiosamente mientras el aire fresco golpeaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles y hacían bailar el pastizal verde.

– _**No debí gritarle… Dios, me siento del asco. – **_Murmuré sin levantar mi cabeza del camino rocoso por dónde yo estaba caminando.

_Pero… ¡Fue su culpa!, todas las personas tienen límites de paciencia…_

– _**No fue su culpa… Además, yo fui la que en todo aquel tiempo estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos sin decir nada al respecto. Fue inevitable que Yami me estuviese llamando por eso. – **_Defendí a Yami de mi propia conciencia.

Justo antes de pensar en algo más, sentí un dolor punzante en mis pulmones.

Paré de caminar en seco.

– …_**¿Por qué justo ahor- ¡Ah-Gh…! – **_La punzada se presentó nuevamente, pero esta vez en la zona del interior del pecho.

Empecé a temblar, aterrada.

– …_**No quiero… sentir eso de nuevo… N-No quie- ¡AAGH-NN…! –**_ Mi voz se entrecortaba, pero una nueva punzada la interrumpió.

Mis piernas empezaron a flaquear, intenté mover al menos un músculo, pero fue inútil. Las fuerzas se iban yendo en cuestión de segundos.

– …_**¡M...Mis pas…tillas!… – **_Mis pulmones estaban dejando de inhalar y exhalar como normalmente lo hacían antes.

Con todo mi esfuerzo posible. Llevé mis manos hacia mi bolsa marrón, abriéndola bruscamente para después revolver su interior con una de mis manos, intentando encontrar desesperadamente el frasco de pastillas que Persona me había remplazado por un anterior frasco.

La bolsa resbaló de mi hombro, cayendo a al suelo rocoso liberando gran parte de su contenido. Un frasco se había roto mientras que otro se había liberado de su tapa; tirando todas las pequeñas capsulas que me ayudaban a controlarme.

_¡¿Otra cosa más que deba salir mal en este día?!_

Finalmente mis piernas no pudieron soportar más mi peso y caí impactando mis rodillas contra las diminutas pero puntiagudas rocas.

…

Mis oídos empezaron a zumbar con fuerza, las punzadas crecían en tanto número como dolor.

Me posicioné en 4, colocando mis garras enfrente y por debajo de mí.

Intenté desesperadamente en respirar, pero simplemente mis pulmones estaban esforzándose en no parar de inhalar y exhalar el aire.

– _**A…Ayu…da… – **_Empecé a sollozar de dolor y miedo. Las lágrimas no tardaron no tardaron en gotear hasta mi barbilla como si fuese gotas de lluvia.

Sentí como algo se revolvía en mi interior, específicamente en la zona de mi columna vertebral.

Abrí mis ojos completamente con la palabra 'terror' escrita en mi rostro.

– _**¡N…No salgan… P-por fav- ¡NO,NO,NO– **_Algo dentro de mi hizo un gran 'crack'.

Al instante sentí como esos extraños movimientos en mi interior se acumulaban en la zona centro de mi columna vertebral, queriendo salir de forma impaciente.

Mordí fuertemente mis labios mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos y me retorcía hacia adelante, clavando las garras de mis Controladoras Alices en las rocas.

Lentamente la piel de mi espalda estaba rasgándose como si rasgaran una prenda de ropa, unos pequeños pero extensos hilos de sangre roja resbalaron por mis brazos.

– _**¡M…M-Mamá, Narumi!… ¡Ha-Haru…hie!... A-Alguien… s-sálveme… por fav– **_Murmuré ahogándome en mi llanto agónico a la vez que un grito escalaba en lo más profundo de mi garganta hasta mis cuerdas vocales, pero fue interrumpido cuando finalmente sentí como los huesos de mi columna habían explotado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado por Persona_~

Esta semana fue un total asco a mi punto de vista.

Todo por culpa de esa… esa… mujer. Sí tan solo ella no hubiera regresado a la Academia, por lo menos me ahorraría alguno que otro problema.

Seguí caminando por el sendero rocoso, este día no había misiones ni normales ni 'especiales', suerte para los mocosos.

Un día el director me había comentando en que Rose y yo somos similares de acuerdo a nuestras personalidades e incluso el muy maldito añadió que seríamos tal cual para el otro.

– _**Los polos similares nunca se atraen. – **_Murmuré mientras mantenía los huecos de mi máscara en un punto indefinido en unas ramas de cualquier pino u árbol.

…

– _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –**_

Paré de caminar de golpe. Definitivamente eso fue un grito.

– …_**¿De dónde diablos fue eso? – **_Murmuré mientras giraba mi cabeza a todos los lados posibles.

_Ese grito se escuchó como si estuvieran matando a alguien… Pero… ¿De dónd-_

– _**¡N-NO MÁS…N-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAH! – **_

No tardé en identificar de dónde había provenido aquel fuerte grito. No dudé en empezar a correr hacia unos matorrales.

Las ramas empezaron a golpear mis pálidas mejillas, mi máscara me protegía de algunos posibles golpes en mis ojos.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente encontré el camino correcto para ir a descubrir el dueño o dueña de aquellos gritos.

Justo al instante de salir de los arbustos para encontrarme con la persona que hacía que esos gritos se escuchasen por una pequeña parte del bosque Sur, sentí como mis músculos se habían paralizado.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

– …_**¿Qué es… esa cosa?... –**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el centro de todo el terreno boscoso; estaba la persona que supuse que había hecho aquellos gritos. Lo que hizo que mi sangre se congelara fue lo que estaba encima de esa persona.

…

Había un ENORME cuerpo esquelético conectado hacia la espalda de la niña, creo que están 'conectados' de la vertebra, ya que el esqueleto tiene rodeada a Azura por medio de sus costillas, debajo de él.

Aquel esqueleto solo mostraba desde sus costillas hasta arriba, todo lo demás creo que está bajo tierra.

Avancé unos pasos hacia adelante, lentamente.

– …_**Azura. – **_Llamé el nombre de la niña, la cual estaba en forma de ovillo aún dentro de las costillas de aquel colosal esqueleto.

Después de centrar mi vista fijamente en la susodicha, descubrí que había un gran rastro de sangre alrededor de ella, aquel líquido carmesí había salido o sigue saliendo de la espalda de la niña.

_Un segundo… no me digas que eso es…_

– _**¿Eso… es una de las habilidades de su Alicia artificial? –**_ Sudé frió al preguntarme eso a mí mismo, sin poder apartar mi vista de aquel inmóvil esqueleto.

La altura del esqueleto llegaba por encima de las copas de los pinos. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en cuanto medirá realmente si este estuviera fuera de lo profundo de la tierra.

_Sí… El director había dicho que había recibido una advertencia sobre esto de parte del Sr. Azura. La Alicia del Joker al ser una Alicia artificial creada por aquel enfermo, combinó las Alicias que estaban en su lista de ser compatibles con la del Joker, creando un tipo de Alicia con multi-habilidades sin necesidad de tener que decir que son más de una Alicia. Al parecer ese esqueleto quizá sea otra de las habilidades de la Alicia del Joker. _

– _**Tsk… Nada mal, Sr. Azura. – **_Susurré para mí mismo.

_No es momento de pensar en eso._

Estaba a punto de volver a avanzar unos pasos más, pero algo me detuvo por completo.

La 'cabeza' del esqueleto empezó a girar lentamente su cráneo hacia mi dirección, haciendo que mi mirada se topara con sus profundos y penetrantes huecos de dónde se suponía en dónde estaban los ojos.

Los huesos por debajo de su cráneo, en el cuello quizá; sonaron como crujidos al momento de girar el cráneo hacia a mi dirección.

…

…

…

_¿P-Por qué… no puedo… moverme? …_

Ningún músculo de mis brazos o piernas respondían, al igual que no podía apartar mi mirada de aquel fulminante rostro esquelético.

Me paralicé… No hay duda, estoy paralizado.

Tan solo el sonido de unos sollozos zumbaban en mis oídos, Ryotta estaba dando leves convulsiones en su misma posición, aún encajando sus manos en el rocoso suelo.

_Esto ya está fuero de lo normal… No puedo… moverme…_

…

…

…

– _**¡PERSONA! – **_Escuché un grito, identifiqué la voz al instante.

Finalmente mi cuerpo reaccionó y giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro.

– …_**Narumi. – **_Murmuré fríamente.

Narumi salió de los arbustos, justo después de salir de estos su mirada se volvía a una de terror absoluto y apuntó con su mano al esqueleto que actualmente ya no tenía mi completa atención.

– _**¡PERSONA, CUIDADO! – **_Gritó Narumi fuertemente.

No dude ni un segundo en girar rápidamente mi cabeza hacia el frente, encontrándome al cuerpo esquelético tenía elevaba uno de sus brazos al aire libre y por encima de los árboles alrededor, su brazo derecho.

La adrenalina me consumió por completo, me aparté rápidamente de dónde estaba saltando de lado, justo unos segundos antes de que la mano hecha de huesos impactará con una fuerza inimaginable justo en el sitio donde yo estaba paralizado como idiota.

Justo después de que yo cayera de espaldas, observé como los huesos de los dedos de la mano del esqueleto había levantado una capa de tierra alrededor de ellos, incluso había un gran hoyo debajo de su palma.

– …_**¿Qué diablos?... – **_Susurré antes de cambiar mi vista nuevamente hacia el cráneo, el muy maldito aún seguía observándome mientras abría levemente su mandíbula; se veía como si estuviese sonriendo con malicia con todos sus dientes al descubierto.

– _**¡Ryotta, respóndeme por favor! – **_Gritó Narumi con bastante preocupación, acabando de descubrir a la persona que estaba entre las costillas de aquel monstruo.

Ryotta parecía aún sin poder reaccionar. Quizá había entrando en un estado de shock por el dolor en su columna…

El esqueleto, sin mover su brazo derecho; empezó a elevar ahora su brazo izquierdo lentamente, los largos y grandes huesos crujieron al momento de moverlos.

Me paré rápidamente de la tierra y salté ágilmente hacia una rama de un árbol, evitando cualquier otro posible ataque.

Sin embargo, el esqueleto ahora no venía a por mí.

…

– _**¡NARUMI, MUEVETE DE AHÍ IMBÉCIL! – **_Gritó una voz que se me hacía conocida.

De los arbustos, salió un familiar profesor gruñón; Jinno.

Narumi reaccionó rápidamente, descubriendo las intenciones claras de aquel violento esqueleto.

Narumi se apartó rápidamente del sitio dónde estaba, saltando hacia atrás.

La mano izquierda del esqueleto había impactando con profundidad el lugar a donde Narumi estaba a escasos metros.

Inevitablemente otra capa de tierra rodeó la palma, los dedos esqueléticos se clavaron en la tierra debajo de esta, daba la impresión de que el esqueleto estaba ahora más que furioso.

Narumi aprovechó la oportunidad, saliendo corriendo como alma en pena hacia Jinno.

– _**¡J-Jinnooooo-senseeeei!~ – **_Lloriqueó Narumi con dos cascadas cayendo de sus ojos violetas, dispuesto a abrazar a Jinno.

Jinno lo recibió con un fuerte coscorrón antes de que Narumi hiciese algo.

…

Rodeé mis ojos, aún encima del árbol de donde estaba parado.

Concentré mi vista nuevamente en el esqueleto, el cual ahora veía un punto indefinido en la tierra debajo de él.

_Intentó atacarme… pero… ¿Acaso lo controla Azura?, No-… ella no podría controlarlo, además de que enseña claras muestras de estar inmóvil e indefensa entre ese tipo de 'jaula' de costilla del esqueleto, ella ni siquiera podría levantarnos la voz. Algo va mal…_

El colosal esqueleto comenzó nuevamente a moverse, haciendo que Jinno, Narumi y yo estuviésemos alerta enseguida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado en 3era persona~_

Entre el medio del bosque, aquel huesudo esqueleto empezó a retorcerse hacia adelante, su columna vertebral empezaba a doblarse levemente de igual manera hacia adelante, pero ya que parte de la columna vertebral de Ryotta y la del el esqueleto estaban unidos; inevitablemente, Ryotta empezó a gritar nuevamente.

– _**¡AAAA-AHH…AAAAAAAAAAH! – **_Ryotta sintió como su propia columna vertebral se movía involuntariamente hacia adelante, obligándola también a retorcerse aún más hacia adelante. La piel alrededor de la espalda seguía desgarrándose poco a poco y lentamente.

Nadie sabía quién copiaba los movimientos de quién.

Narumi sintió una enorme urgencia de correr hacia Ryotta y sacarla de allí, pero Jinno lo detuvo con una mano colocándosela en su hombro.

– _**Jinno… ¡Suéltame, Ryotta está ahí dentro! – **_Gritó Narumi intentando zafarse del agarre de Jinno.

– _**¡¿Estás idiota o qué?!, ¡Esa cosa te podría matar!, ¿Acaso no viste como atacó repentinamente a Persona? – **_Gritó Jinno mientras arrugaba su nariz y fruncía su ceño aún más que antes.

Persona seguía observando con interés aquellos interesantes movimientos de tanto el esqueleto como la niña. De pronto algo en su cabeza hizo un 'click'.

'_Ese esqueleto… me lo había mencionado Ryotta una vez, acaso… ¿Es el mismo que hizo todo aquel desastre de los hoyos en la tierra y árboles arrancados en el bosque Norte?' _Pensó Persona recordando cuando Ryotta estaba a punto de irse en su primera misión.

…

~_Recuerdos de Persona_~

_El terreno estaba hecho en un desastre, habías varios hoyos de tierra alrededor de allí, también había manchas negras alrededor de los hoyos; el pasto estaba completamente hecho cenizas, dejando ver la tierra de color carbón por debajo de esta, afectada por una Alicia._

_Había unos tres árboles arrancados con todo y su raíz, parecieran que fueron brutalmente lanzados hacia todas direcciones, también tenían manchas negras en sus troncos y ramas._

_Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, encontrándose finalmente a la pelirroja; pero la niña estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza con sus dos garras; delante de ella estaba un gran árbol; pero este tenía su tronco con profundas manchas negras y sus hojas estaban literalmente muertas y secas._

– _**..Sabía que.. no debí usar esa Alicia.. lo sabía.. – **__Murmuraba la pelirroja, mientras se sacudía levemente su cabeza con sus manos; la oscuridad de la noche no mostraba como estaba su piel en ese mismo momento._

_Persona se acercó a paso tranquilo, parándose justo al lado de Ryotta._

– _**¿Tú creaste todo esto? – **__Preguntó Persona, con voz serena pero a la vez fría; él sabía que la pequeña lo había hecho, pero quería saber si se atrevía a mentirle o no._

_Ryotta se quitó sus manos de su cabeza, levantando su vista; mostrando la piel de su rostro con varías llagas alrededor de ahí, no le contestó. Simplemente se le quedó mirando con una mirada traumada._

– _**Y-Yo.. use una de .. las Alicias del J-Joker.. – **__Murmuro Ryotta mientras temblaba con fuerza._

_Persona se quitó su antifaz que servía de Controlador Alice, mostrando sus profundos e intimidantes ojos, en uno de sus ojos tenía una marca de una cruz, arqueó una ceja._

– _**Y-Yo no sabía que era.. pero.. salió de la nada del suelo.. y.. de repente comenzó a golpear todo a mi alrededor y a.. arrancar los árboles.. parecía un ..esqueleto enorme.. – **__Susurró Ryotta, su voz sonaba temblorosa, Ryotta intentó pararse sobre sí misma, pero sus piernas no respondían por el terror que ella aun sentía._

_Persona solo se limitó a mirarla sin expresión en su rostro, haciéndola saber que ella tenía que continuar explicándole lo que había pasado._

– _**E-Entonces.. comenzó a- gritar .. no sé.. pero.. parecía como si estuviera.. sollozando de dolor.. – **__Continuo Ryotta mientras se tomaba el rostro con su mano derecha, ella respiraba agitadamente._

_~Fin del recuerdo~_

…

– _**Entonces estaba en lo correcto. Este es la clase de problemas que Sr. Azura nos advirtió al respecto. El momento en que el 'huésped compatible' de la Alicia del Joker tenga que liberar la presión que está obligado a contener a voluntad propia. – **_Susurró nuevamente Persona, armando las piezas de lo que se había preguntado hace tiempo atrás.

Narumi y Jinno mantuvieron su atención fijamente en los siguientes movimientos de aquel cuerpo huesudo.

El esqueleto esta vez se había colocado en la misma posición que Ryotta, refiriéndose a la posición de sus brazos y su cabeza en una posición en 4. Mencionando que solo de la cadera del esqueleto hacía arriba.

Jinno observó como Ryotta seguía siendo obligada a retorcerse hasta el límite de su flexibilidad.

…

Los segundos transcurrieron mientras el esqueleto se inmovilizó por completo, sin dejar de mirar al suelo al igual que Ryotta.

Ryotta con bastante esfuerzo pudo mover su cabeza hacia adelante; encontrándose con las pálidas miradas de Jinno y Narumi lejos de ella.

– …_**N…Na… – **_Ryotta intentó murmurar cualquier palabra, pero su garganta estaba lastimada a causa de los gritos que había lanzado hace tan solo unos momentos. La niña tenía tanto la piel y la ropa rasgada por sobre su espalda, sin mencionar que cualquier movimiento que hacía el esqueleto a voluntad propia; ella los tenía que hacer para no resultar más dañada que antes.

El dolor era insoportable.

La pequeña pelirroja vio como la única vista de su ojo izquierdo se nublaba. (Seguirá teniendo el parche. ) Lentamente cerró su parpado izquierdo, justo antes de poder sentir el dolor más punzante de todos hasta ahora. Desmayándose por el dolor.

…

…

…

…

El esqueleto subió de forma brusca y rápida su cráneo hacia el cielo, ahora retorciéndose hacia atrás con toda su espalda arqueada.

– _**¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – **_

Jinno, Narumi y Persona taparon sus oídos ante aquel punzante grito, el cual salió de la mandíbula abierta de aquel esqueleto, gritándole al cielo.

Aquel grito hizo vibrar todo el ambiente alrededor del bosque Norte, al igual que se había escuchado mínimo por los edificios dónde los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas clases.

– _**¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – **_El gran y agudo grito de esa calavera siguió escuchándose en un colosal eco por todo el bosque, estremeciendo los árboles alrededor y haciendo vibrar levemente la tierra.

– _**¡¿Qué diablos le ocurre?! – **_Gritó Jinno, presionando firmemente sus manos sobre sus orejas; aún sin poder evitar escuchar aquel escalofriante grito proveniente del esqueleto.

Narumi, al igual que Jinno y Persona tenían sus manos en sus oídos, sin poder soportar aquel enorme grito lleno de sufrimiento que salía de la calavera del esqueleto.

La mandíbula del esqueleto incluso se habían desencajado, por lo abierta que este mismo obligaba a abrir completamente para seguir gritando con una gran cantidad de fuerza.

Después de unos intensos segundos más; el esqueleto apagó su grito hasta dejarlo en un murmullo, haciendo que el ambiente se calmara poco a poco.

El esqueleto, rendido totalmente. Cayó de espaldas, las vertebras por dónde el esqueleto y la pelirroja estaban unidas; se rompieron como si fueran una misma rama partiéndose a la mitad.

Al momento en que el esqueleto había impactado de espaldas a uno que otro pequeño árbol, todos los huesos se rompieron y empezaron a hacerse cenizas lentamente; haciendo que una capa de ceniza rodeara levemente todo el 'cadáver' esquelético, desintegrándose lentamente.

– _**¡Ryotta-chan! – **_Gritó Narumi empezando a correr en la zona centro del bosque, dónde estaba una inconsciente Ryotta herida de su espalda. Jinno lo siguió detrás.

…

…

Persona aún seguía encima de la rama del árbol, sin evitar de estar impresionado por aquella monstruosa y violenta figura que había salido de Ryotta.

– …_**Creo que ya comprendí la razón por la que el Director dijo que ella era su nueva y favorita 'mascota'. – **_Comentó Persona, hablándole hacia la nada. La oscura comisura de sus labios se ensanchó una gran sonrisa, antes de desaparecer de la rama del árbol.

Persona ya tenía algo de qué ocuparse este día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

Todo mi cuerpo me dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero el dolor se concentraba directamente en mi espalda.

No podía abrir mis ojos… No-, no _quería _abrir mis ojos.

En mi mente solo divagaban esos profundos recuerdos en dónde aún vivía dentro de aquella mugrosa y oxidada jaula. Mi anterior 'hogar' a dónde no quise aceptar aquella realidad, me aferré tanto a que todo saldría bien… pero… no fue así, por qué… ¿Por qué todo lo que había pensado salió tan… tan… _diferente_ a lo que había pensado?

Perdí mis fuerzas, acaso… _¿Yo no me había prometido el no usar aquella Alicia en contra de las personas que amaba?_

¿Por qué siempre todo lo que hago resulta tan diferente a lo que yo espero?... Yo no quiero esto. Esto no era lo que quería. Quiero estar con Violette y con Rick, ¡Quiero estar junto a las personas que realmente me amaban antes de convertirme en esto!… pero… pero a la vez quiero estar lejos de ellos, mi Alicia tan solo… es un problema. Un _maldito _problema sin solución.

Sentí la sensación del tacto debajo de mí, algo bastante suave y algodonoso. Cálido.

_Quizá mi padre tenía razón respecto a mi realidad…_

'Todo lo que toco se infectará y a las personas que me importan las destruiré.'

…

Escuché voces distorsionadas, parecían hablar entre ellos pero a un tono de voz alta. Pareciesen estar discutiendo sobre algo.

Finalmente sentí mi parpado de mi ojo izquierdo, abrí lentamente mi ojo ambarino izquierdo.

.

.

.

.

La luz blanca no me cegó como había pensado, la única luz que iluminaba esta extraña habitación era de los rayos del sol de color como: violeta, anaranjado, rojo. Muy lindos en mi opinión.

No era la única presencia por lo que escuchaba.

– _**¡Ne, Narumi-sensei; Ry-chan está despertando! – **_Escuché una voz suave y con un toque tímido, la reconocí al instante; Iinchou.

– _**Narumi-sensei no está aquí, Iinchou. Él salió corriendo hace un rato a buscar a Subaru-kun. – **_Respondió otra voz, esta al contrario de la anterior; era chillona, Yami.

Repentinamente unas escenas cruzaron por mi mente.

Un… _esqueleto. _Una de las _habilidades_ de mi Alicia artificial. _Ataqué _inconscientemente a profesores. Entre ellos era _Persona_. Yo soy su _responsabilidad. _Oh no…

_Me llamarán, no hay duda alguna. ¡Definitivamente los de arriba me llamaran por eso!... Hice justo lo que absolutamente está prohibido hacerles a los profesores, en especial que a mí me tienen vigilada, ¡Y para colmo, no solo fue Persona, también a Narumi y por poco a Jinno!_

Abrí mi ojo de golpe, mientras rápidamente me levanté de la almohada. Grave error.

– _**¡Gggh!... – **_Me quejé de dolor al momento de sentir un dolor punzante en mi espalda.

– _**¡Idiota, no hagas eso! – **_Me regañó una voz fría, Hotaru.

Hotaru colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros, para después obligarme nuevamente a recostarme con suavidad y delicadeza.

– …_**¿Estoy en mi habitación? – **_Murmuré totalmente desorientada, girando mi cabeza hacia todos los lados posibles.

Hotaru asintió con su cabeza, sin quitarme su fulminante mirada en mí.

Levanté mi mirada.

En mi dormitorio estaban; Hotaru, Yami, Iinchou, Anna y Nonoko. Todos se veían aliviados al verme despierta.

– _**¿D-Dónde está Narumi-sensei? – **_Pregunté con nervios, mientras verificaba si una cabellera pelirrubia no estaba en mi dormitorio.

– _**Naru-sensei dijo que iría a conversar con alguien, pero… bueno, anteriormente también estaban aquí Natsume y Ruka, pero ellos fuera tras Narumi. – **_Respondió Yami mientras se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama.

_¿Natsume y Ruka fuero tras Narumi-sensei?... _

–_**Verás, Ry-chan. Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti por lo que pasó… ya sabes, en la... cafetería, después de un tiempo salimos a buscarte; pero ocurrió algo bastante extraño y horrendo. – **_Comentó Anna sonriendo forzadamente, en la cara de Anna y Nonoko se podía ver lo pálida que estaban al momento de recordarlo.

– _**Se escuchó un ENORME grito en ese momento, después de ese mismo instante; toda la cafetería estaba como… como muda. – **_Continuo Nonoko, mientras abrazaba a Anna con una mirada temblorosa.

_El grito…_

– _**¡Sí~, fue escalofriante!, ¿no, Nee-chan? – **_Escuché a Yami preguntarme, pero no volteé a mirarla.

En mis oídos solo zumbaban aquellas palabras por parte de Anna y Nonoko, mi mente ahora mismo está en un blanco pálido.

– _**¿Nee-chaan? –**_

_Extraño y horrendo… esas son las características de mi Alicia, que ironía, ¿no es cierto?_

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, levanté levemente la vista para después encontrarme a una sonriente Yami.

– _**¡Tranquila, Nee-chan, seguramente estás cansada por lo de tu colapso!, Tsss, nos hubieras dicho que tenías bastante estrés para que así yo no te molestara como lo hice en esta mañana. – **_Dijo Yami ensanchando su larga y cálida sonrisa reluciente.

– …_**Y-Yo debería disculparme, no fue correcto el que yo te gritara solo para acabar desahogándome conti– **_Yami me interrumpió.

– _**¡Nada de 'debería disculparme'!, además; yo ya me había desahogado contigo en la noche del último baile, así que estamos a mano desde ahora.~ – **_Continuo Yami, ignorando mi 'disculpa' por completo.

Suspiré mientras asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se escuchó como abrían la puerta, de ella salieron Ruka y Natsume. En sus caras se veían la expresión de enojo… pero ¿por qué?

– _**¡Azura-san! – **_Saludó Ruka, remplazado aquella anterior expresión para después deslizar una sonrisa tranquila. Se le veía aliviado.

Saludé con mi mano torpemente.

– …_**Hola, chicos. – **_Dije en voz baja, aún estoy apenada por lo que había sucedido en la cafetería. Seguramente ellos me había oído gritarle a Yami.

Ruka se acercó al otro extremo de la cama. Al contrario; Natsume solo lanzó un leve 'Hn' como respuesta y caminó hacia el escritorio, sentándose sobre él cómodamente sin borrar su expresión de enojo o molestia.

– _**Azura-san, ¿estás bien ahora? – **_Me preguntó amablemente Ruka, en sus brazos estaba su pequeño y curioso conejo, el cual tenía las orejas levantadas hacia mi dirección. Quizá las feromonas de Ruka también afectaban a los animales al tanto de sus emociones.

_¿Estaré bien?..._

– _**Claro que sí, tan solo fue un pequeño colapso. Estoy segura que ya no me volverá a pasar. – **_Respondí sin pensar dos veces en la anterior pregunta de mi mente.

Escuché como Natsume había chasqueado su lengua, tenía su mirada apartada en la ventana frente a él.

Ruka suspiró levemente, aliviado.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió nuevamente. De ella salieron esta vez Narumi y Subaru.

– _**Niños, tendrán que irse por un momento. – **_Dijo Narumi mientras se rascaba su nuca un tanto nervioso.

Anna, Nonoko y Iinchou fruncieron sus cejas, confundidos. Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka lo miraron con una cara de pocos amigos.

– _**¿Por qué tendríamos que salir? –**_ Preguntó Yami, arqueando una ceja, con una mirada sospechosa sobre Narumi.

Al decir verdad, yo también quería saber el por qué ellos tenían que irse.

– _**Las razones son asuntos que; sin tener la intención de ofender, no les importa en lo absoluto. –**_ Respondió Subaru con voz firme.

Hotaru chasqueó su lengua.

– _**Yo de aquí no me moveré. – **_Desafió Hotaru, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, su hermano y ella tenían una batalla de miradas fulminantes entre sí.

Anna y Nonoko se observaron entre sí para después también intercambiar una mirada más hacia Inchou. Los tres asintieron.

– _**Espero y pronto te recuperes Ry-chan. – **_Se despidió Anna con una sonrisa al igual que Nonoko e Iinchou.

Los tres niños caminaron fuera del dormitorio.

– _**Esto… Chicos, ¿Están seguros que quieren quedarse? – **_Preguntó nuevamente Narumi, asegurándose.

– _**Yami me dijo que ella no quería quedarse. – **_Dijo Hotaru con una voz monótona, tomando sin tomar en cuenta la reacción de Yami y empezándola arrastrar hasta la puerta.

– _**¡P-Pero, Hotaruuu, yo quiero– **_Yami se quejó ya afuera del dormitorio en el pasillo.

– _**Tú te quedaras acá, lo quieras o no. – **_Interrumpió Hotaru con una voz profunda y seria.

Yami retrocedió unos pasos de Hotaru al escucharla hablarle de una forma tan seria.

Hotaru finalmente cerró la puerta del dormitorio, soltando un leve suspiro de sus labios.

– _**Me imagino que ustedes no se irán tampoco, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Narumi dirigiéndose hacia Natsume y Ruka, estos no daban señales de querer irse al igual que Hotaru.

Subaru caminó hacia mi cama, mostrando de detrás de él un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Comprendí al instante.

_Las heridas de mi espalda…_

– _**Bueno, esto… Ry-chan, ¿podrías quitarte tu camisa y después volt- ¡KYAA! – **_Narumi sintió un fuerte impacto en su barbilla, a causa de una bala de la poderosa arma de Hotaru, su baka gun.

– _**Ya está empezando con sus indirectas obscenas. – **_Murmuró Hotaru, apuntando hacia la cabeza de Narumi con su Baka Gun.

Subaru se palmeó fuertemente su frente.

– _**¡D-Déjenme terminar primero!, ¡Necesito hacerle una revisión médica a Ry-chan! – **_Balbuceó Narumi totalmente pálido, ahora por las miradas fulminantes de dos niños delante de él, sin mencionar la Reina de la Frialdad arrinconándolo en una esquina con su Baka gun.

– _**Claro que si, campeón… – **_Susurró Natsume con una voz cortante, su mirada ni hablar. La temperatura del dormitorio subía en cuestión de segundos.

– _**Narumi, ¿Acaso ellos no saben lo qué pas… – **_Subaru paró de hablar al ver la expresión de Narumi diciéndole que no hablara del tema.

– _**Entonces necesito quitarme mi camisa… – **_Susurré en voz baja mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de mi cintura, tomando la camisa de sus lados opuestos; lentamente empecé a subirla.

Repentinamente me acordé de algo.

_Mis cicatrices… nadie sabe sobre eso._

Rápidamente me bajé la camisa, me alivié al saber que nadie se había dado cuenta sobre mi anterior acción.

Subaru se acercó.

– _**Deberás voltearte, necesito revisar tu espalda y para curar las heridas. – **_Susurró Subaru en voz baja, para que los demás no nos escucharan.

Asentí con mi cabeza levemente, no bastante segura de que hacer.

Me recosté totalmente en la cama, después me volteé sobre mí misma quedando boca abajo. El dolor no era necesario describirlo, así que tan solo sentí unas punzadas más grandes que otras al momento de estar a espaldas.

– _**Subaru, ten cuidado por debajo del cuello, por ahí es dónde se lastimó seriamente. – **_Comentó Narumi mientras se acercaba a un lado de Subaru.

Giré mi cabeza sobre la almohada, encontrándome con las miradas fijas de Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka.

– …_**Chicos, quizá lo mejor sea que ustedes se fueran… – **_Susurré mientras empezaba a sentirme nerviosa.

Hotaru estaba a punto de abrir su boca, pero cuando Narumi tomó la parte de mi camisa y empezó a deslizarla hasta arriba, sentí como la prenda empezaba a rozar una parte de mi espalda, dándole directo al clavo en el punto donde más me dolía.

– _**¡Kgh…! – **_Me quejé al instante, tomando con fuerza la cobija que estaba debajo de mí.

– _**¡Lo siento, Ry-chan! –**_ Se disculpó rápidamente Narumi por su imprudencia ante la herida.

Después de subir mi camisa hasta el tope, aun sin quitármela; pude sentir como todo el ambiente se tensionó.

– …_**¿Q…Qué…diablos…son esas heridas?… – **_Escuché a Hotaru preguntar aquello, su voz se escuchó temblorosa, totalmente atónita.

– …_**Es por esto que queríamos que ustedes no vieran esto, niños. – **_Respondió Narumi con una triste sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Narrado en 3era persona~_

Ruka y Natsume tenían sus miradas petrificadas al ver la tan mencionada 'herida' de Ryotta la cual estaba un poco más arriba de su espalda y un poco más abajo de su cuello.

Ryotta tenía numerosas marcas en toda su espalda, los moretones y las marcas del pasado no eran de mencionarse; pero lo que más resaltaba era una herida abierta, la cual recorría toda su columna. Había un camino trazado con sangre seca alrededor de aquella herida, la cual se veía como si alguien la hubiera raspado con tanta fuerza, pero sin abrirla completamente.

Se veía doloroso sin duda alguna.

– _**Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido. – **_Dijo Narumi seriamente, Subaru asintió con su cabeza antes de ponerse unos guantes de elástico en sus manos.

– …_**¿Quién?... – **_Natsume consiguió articular, con una voz para nada amigable. _**– ¿Alguien le hizo eso? – **_Finalmente preguntó Natsume directamente, su mirada y su voz eran totalmente opuestas a una mirada amble y voz cálida.

Narumi giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, mostrando una mueca nerviosa.

– _**Claro que no, Natsume-kun… Verás, las preguntas las puedes dejar para después… – **_Respondió Narumi con una sonrisa forzada. Los niños aún no sabían nada de lo ocurrido con el incidente de aquel esqueleto, Narumi planea mantenerlo en secreto, pero por lo visto pronto ya no lo sería.

Natsume lo miró con mala cara ante su respuesta.

– …_**¿A-Azura-san? – **_Llamó Ruka tímidamente al ver que Ryotta seguía encajando sus uñas en la cobija.

– _**Tendremos que desinfectar la herida y después coserla. – **_Comentó Subaru al ver la herida con más detalle.

Los ojos de Ryotta se abrieron como plato.

– …_**D-D…Des…¿D-Desin…f-fectarla?... – **_Balbuceó Ryotta con un rostro totalmente pálido.

Por esta vez, Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka sintieron bastante lástima por Ryotta. Desinfectar una herida con agua oxigenada no era del todo relajante, y por si fuera poco, una herida abierta sería la cereza en el pastel.

– _**Narumi, sostenla fuerte. – **_Comentó Subaru al ver sospechosamente a Ryotta, la cual en su ojo se podía ver que quería-, no, deseaba correr de ellos.

Narumi hizo lo predicho, tomando con firmeza los hombros de Ryotta, pero con cuidado de no dañarla.

– _**Sentirás un pequeñín dolor. – **_Consoló Narumi en vano mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto fuera del dormitorio~_

Yami jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, entrelazándolos entre sí para perder el tiempo. Anna y Nonoko se habían ido hacia el gran comedor, ya que pronto sería la cena. Iinchou también se había ido, a causa de unos papeleos desordenados que tenía la tarea de ordenarlos justo antes de saber sobre Ryotta.

En resume, Yami estaba sola en el pasillo. Recargada en la puerta, escuchando todo el jaleo que se creaba detrás de ella.

– _**¡No, e-e-esperen, no, no, va a dolerme, va a dolerme!... – **_Se escuchó un grito bastante ahogado.

– _**¡Síguete moviendo más, sí es que quieres que duela peor, estúpida! – **_Se escuchó otro grito, sonó como un regaño.

– …_**Natsume, no deberías gritarle a– **_Otra voz, una más suave, Ruka.

– _**¡Imai-san, ayúdame a sostenerla y que no se escape! – **_Otro grito más, Narumi. Interrumpiendo a Ruka.

– _**Será mejor que a usted no se le resbalé 'accidentalmente' las manos donde no sea la espalda de esta cabeza de cerillo, loli-con desagradable. – **_Una voz fría y cortante, Hotaru.

– _**Ni siquiera aún ni he comenzado… – **_Finalmente una voz profunda y con irritación, Subaru. Se escuchó como él se palmeó su frente con fuerza.

…

La cara de Yami estaba enrojecida. Aún escuchando todo el gritoneo detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Ryotta.

– …_**¿Qué… le están haciendo a mi… Onee-chan?... – **_Susurró Yami mientras abría su boca en forma de 'o'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Después de media hora_~

Ryotta ya tenía su espalda vendada, recostada en la cama; totalmente agotada por el cansancio, no solo de los forcejeos por no intentar de moverse para que Subaru no la lastimara mientras le cosía una pequeña herida abierta de su espalda, también totalmente agotada por el uso de su Alicia hace una hora.

Subaru y Narumi fueron a dar una pequeña plática de lo sucedido, por lo que se fueron del dormitorio, dejando a Ryotta a solas con Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka.

El silencio era un tanto incómodo. Y aún más para Ryotta, la cual pensaba sobre el incidente sobre su Alicia.

Hotaru estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, leyendo una revista con toda su atención.

Natsume estaba sentando encima del escritorio, leyendo un manga.

Ruka estaba mirando hacia los lados, descubriendo que ninguno de aquellas personas tenía el ánimo de iniciar una conversación.

– _**Así que… ¿Tendrás que reposar 3 días, Azura-san? – **_Preguntó Ruka un como tímido, rompiendo aquel silencio.

– …_**Si, espero estar completamente recuperada en el día de los exámenes. – **_Contestó Ryotta mientras sonreía débilmente, casi sin ánimo. Ya que todavía sentía el cansancio por todo su cuerpo.

– _**T-También lo espero- digo, también lo esperamos. – **_Comentó Ruka mientras observaba el exterior de la ventana, queriendo evitar cualquier clase de contacto visual con cualquier persona.

Natsume lo miró por unos segundos, antes de volver a aparta su vista nuevamente hacia su manga.

– _**Iré a traerte unos libros, conociéndote, siempre estudias días antes de un examen, ¿no? – **_Dijo Hotaru mientras dejaba la revista en la cama y se levantaba de esta.

– …_**N-No es necesario, puedo ir yo misma por ellos… – **_Dijo Ryotta rápidamente, pero Natsume la interrumpió en seco.

– _**Atrévete a pararte de esa cama y juro que te romperé las piernas si es necesario. – **_Advirtió Natsume con una voz calmada, sin despegar su vista de su manga. Aún más terrorífico.

De un momento a otro, Ryotta estaba completamente inmóvil entre las cobijas de su cama, temiendo por la advertencia de Natsume. Incluso Ruka no sabía si realmente Natsume era capaz o no, el susodicho tenía su rostro pálido al igual que Ryotta.

– _**Iré por los libros, si me disculpan. – **_Se despidió Hotaru para después salir de la puerta del dormitorio, con dirección hacia una mini biblioteca que estaba cerca del edificio de los dormitorios.

Justo cuando Hotaru se había ido, el silencio nuevamente reinaba en el dormitorio.

–_**Oi, bragas de gato. – **_Llamó Natsume, cerrando su manga, para después levantar su vista carmín hacia Ryotta.

– _**Tch, no me llames así… – **_Susurró Ryotta mientras se enrollaba entre sus cobijas, tapándose hasta su cabeza.

– _**¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió haya afuera? – **_Preguntó Natsume arqueando una de sus cejas.

Ryotta se petrificó, esa era la pregunta que más quería no escuchar del día.

Ruka también esperaba la respuesta, curioso al igual que Natsume.

– _**Mi Alicia se descontroló por unos momentos, eso es todo… – **_Respondió Ryotta sin detalles de lo ocurrido. Evadiendo dar la respuesta.

– _**¿Tu Alicia te hizo todo aquello en tu espalda? – **_Volvió a preguntar Natsume, sabiendo como la pelirroja evadía su pregunta con una respuesta bastante concreta y sin detalles.

Ryotta asintió con su cabeza, sin dejar de ocultarla entre las cobijas.

– _**Chicos, ahora yo les tengo una pregunta… – **_Susurró audiblemente Ryotta, mientras asomaba su cabeza por encima de las cobijas, mostrando su ojo y parche.

Natsume y ruka concentraron su atención en la pelirroja.

– _**¿Ustedes saben sobre la Sra. Rose, no? – **_

La mirada de los niños se oscurecieron al escuchar ese nombre, a ellos realmente no les agradaba ni una pizca a aquella mujer y viceversa.

– _**Sí, Azura-san… –**_Respondió Ruka por él y su mejor amigo.

– _**Lo supuse por la forma en que la miran, parecieran que ustedes la odio profundamente o algo por el estilo. – **_Ryotta soltó una pequeña y suave risa al terminar esa oración.

Sin embargo a Ruka y mucho menos a Natsume no le hacían ni una piza de gracia.

– _**Azura-san, creo que… cómo decirlo… nosotros.. – **_Empezó a murmurar Ruka, sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

– _**Deberías alejarte de esa mujer, bragas de gato. – **_Terminó la oración directamente Natsume, sin ponerle más rodeos al asunto.

Ryotta se destapó su cabeza, encorvando delicadamente su espalda.

– …_**¿Debería alejarme de ella? – **_Preguntó Ryotta mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Natsume asintió de mala gana.

– _**¿Por qué? – **_Preguntó nuevamente Ryotta. La pelirroja sabía que algo andaba mal en su madrastra, incluso con solo ver su presencia hacia que se sintiera insegura en sí misma.

– _**Haces bastantes preguntas, ¿no lo crees? – **_Contestó Natsume, irritándose con la insistencia de Ryotta en saber la razón de aquella advertencia.

– _**Verás, Azura-san… La Sra. Ro– **_Ruka paró en seco al recordar la plática que tuvieron con esa mujer.

…

_~Recuerdos de Natsume y Ruka~_

– _**Ustedes no dirán ninguna palabra sobre esto a NADIE. Sí ustedes tienen la valentía de 'chismosear' esto con alguno de sus amigos o profesores, Ryotta será la que tendrá que pagar sus jugarretas inútiles. – **__Explicó Rose mientras ponía una mano en sus anchas caderas._

_Ruka mordió su lengua, controlándose evitar no gritarle a aquella maldita 'víbora' varias 'buenas' palabritas._

– _**A la vez que también será inútil intentar atacarme. Tengo tanto poder aquí como el mismísimo Director, solo se los dejaré en claro; Sí se atreven a estar en contra de mí, les haré pasar el infierno mismo con mi Alicia tal y como mi dulce niña. – **__Finalizó Rose antes de voltearse a sí misma, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta._

_~Fin de los pensamientos~_

…

Justo al momento de recordar aquella plática, Ruka apretó sus puños mostrando sus pálidos nudillos. Natsume solo apartó su vista hacia la ventana, queriendo no volver a recordar esa desagradable conversación.

– _**¿'La '? – **_Repitió Ryotta mientras ladeaba su cabeza, queriendo saber la continuación.

Ruka forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**Nada, Azura-san. No es nada importante. – **_Contestó Ruka restándole importancia, sin perder su amabilidad de siempre.

Ryotta lo observó fijamente, después apartó su mirada, confiando en las palabras de su amigo.

– _**Tch, que molestia. – **_Natsume chasqueó su lengua mientras se bajaba del escritorio, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. _**– Ruka, vamos por algo de cenar. Me imagino que también le debemos de traer algo a esta glotona. –**_ Dijo Natsume mientras observaba con aires de superioridad a Ryotta, la susodicha se encogió sobre sí misma.

– _**Tienes razón… ¿Estarás bien, Azura-san? – **_Preguntó Ruka aún un poco preocupado.

Ryotta asintió, deslizando una sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**Tranquilos, seguramente Hotaru va a llegar con los libros y empezaré a estudiar. – **_Agregó Ryotta sin dejar de sonreir, sentándose sobre sí misma y recargándose sobre la cama.

– _**Excelente. No te vayas a quejar con lo que traigamos para que cenes. – **_Comentó Natsume, deslizando una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Natsume salió del dormitorio, seguido de Ruka el cual se despidió con su mano torpemente, antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

El silencio nuevamente reinaba, se escuchaban unas voces del gran comedor, por lo que Ryotta escuchaba algunos ya estaban preparándose para la cena.

Ryotta agachó levemente su cabeza, borrando por completo la sonrisa de sus labios.

– …_**Haru, ya no… ya no podré contener toda esta presión por más tiempo. Y pronto será el día que tenga que consumir para poder mantener a mi Alicia a salvo pero… ¿No sería inútil?... – **_Murmuró Ryotta, hablando hacia la nada. El silencio simplemente la motivaba a desahogarse consigo misma. _**– Es decir… Aquellos dolores a causa de esta Alicia, ¿Acaso no me está matando?... – **_Volvió a preguntar Ryotta, sosteniendo su mirada con la frente en alto, sin esperar respuesta de nadie en especifico.

Se tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos, agachándola nuevamente mientras se masajeaba con delicadeza los lados opuestos de su cabeza, relajándola.

– _**Entonces… estaba en lo correcto. No hay forma de escapar de esto, ni siquiera una Alicia de curación me ayudaría… Tan solo curaría mis heridas externas, pero… estoy deteriorándome por dentro. Poco a poco. –**_

Un familiar collar resbaló del cuello de su camisa, saliendo sobre esta para estar colgando al aire libre debajo de Ryotta.

La pelirroja tomó el collar delicadamente entre sus manos, observándola fijamente.

– …_**Estaré bien. Mamá me lo había dicho, pronto todo estará bien… Aún tengo el tiempo suficiente para estar con Hotaru y los demás. Estaré bien. – **_Susurró suavemente Ryotta para después llevar el collar hasta su rostro, rozándolo con sus labios antes de ocultarlo nuevamente dentro de su camisa.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, Hotaru había llegado, con varios libros; los que me ayudarían a estudiar para los exámenes. Ryotta y Hotaru estuvieron platicando por un gran rato, hablando de cosas triviales; una media hora después, llegaron Natsume y Ruka, los cuales amablemente tenían la cena de Ryotta.

Estuvieron platicando entre ellos por un buen rato, sin tener que mencionar nada de un tema importante relacionado con Alicias. Hablando normalmente como un grupo de amigos, una cálida sensación nueva que acababa de conocer Ryotta.

Al caer la noche, se despidieron de Ryotta a sus modos y a dejaron sola para que la pelirrroja descansara por su herida en su espalda y para que comenzara a estudiar.

.

.

_~Mientras tanto en la Oficina del Director Principal~_

La noche reinaba en Gakuen Alice, la luz de la luna aún iluminaba la solitaria y fría oficina del director, el cual se encontraba en una llamada un tanto inusual.

– _**Así que… ¿Nuevos proyectos para el futuro, Sr. Azura? – **_ Preguntó el director, deslizando una gran sonrisa venenosa en su rostro, sosteniendo un teléfono en su oreja,

'_Más de los necesarios, Kuoji. Entre más lo pienso, más deseo tener a mi pequeña conejilla de indias para probarlos. Los límites de unas cuantas Alicias que descubrimos acá son increíbles, ojala tuviera al Joker para darle más 'habilidades' a su Alicia.' _Se escuchó en la otra línea, una voz ronca y profunda. El director de Death Star.

– _**Que enfermo. – **_Comentó el Director, para después poner su vista en unos papeles de su escritorio, los cuales fueron traídos hace no más de una hora.

'_Es un don, gracias. Ser el director de una organización grande no es fácil, pero admito que tampoco es aburrido. Cada día hay nuevas personas de cualquier raza, edad u apariencia, diferentes Alicias… Diferentes poderes… con bastantes límites a los cuales me gustaría llegar.'_

– _**No me extrañaría viniendo de ti, Kuroi. Después de todo, yo solo me encargo de mantener el orden en esta Academia. Al contrario de ti que en vez de cuidar a los mocosos, tú les abres el estomago como si fuera una disección de animales. – **_Continúo el Director, moviendo un papel de otro, separándolos en todo su escritorio.

'_Por lo menos__consigo méritos al 'diseccionándolos', la meta de la Organización D.S es saber el límite de una Alicia, aprendemos sus puntos vitales y débiles a la vez que también preparamos a grandes defensores para defender este lugar ante un posible ataque de otra organización. Un ejemplo de los grandes defensores sería el experimento 130 alías: El Joker.'_

– _**Hmm. ¿Así que preparabas a tu hija para usarla como 'escudo' de la organización ante un ataque enemigo? – **_Preguntó el Director, sosteniendo su teléfono sobre su hombro mientras usaba sus dos manos para ordenar los papeles de su escritorio.

'_Válgame, en sí es cierto pero a la vez no lo es. Yo a mi preciada hija la consideraría como un exitoso experimento. Ya que… ella no había sido la única en tener a la Alicia del Joker en sus venas. No obstante, ninguno de mis otros sujetos de prueba podían soportar la presión de la Alicia del Joker, por lo que tan pronto como lo obtenían, ya tenían una muerte segura.'_

El director paró de mover sus manos en seco.

– _**Quieres decir que… ¿Hay otras personas con la Alicia del Joker? – **_Preguntó el Director Principal, su mandíbula incluso se podía caer.

'_La Alicia del Joker no es algo con que se deba jugar, Kuoji. Pensé que habías escuchado perfectamente que mis sujetos de prueba habían muerto por la auto-consumación de aquella Alicia. Después de un tiempo, descubrí el por qué ellos morían uno días después de darles la Alicia del Joker.'_

– …_**Entonces tú… –**_ Susurró el Director, en voz baja.

'_Exacto, investigué a fondo. Hice las autopsias de cada uno de aquellos 6 sujetos de prueba, todas coincidan en la misma causa de muerte. Todos sus órganos internos estaban desgarrados y podridos al igual que sus pieles. Después de varios días intentando encontrar otro método para que la Alicia del Joker estuviera en un huésped compatible intacto, una idea maestra se cruzó por mi mente… La Alicia del Robo la cuál podía robar cualquier tipo de Alicia.'_

El Director Principal abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar 'La Alicia del Robo' e inevitablemente pensó en la mujer que él más detestaba hasta en ese entonces en el pasado.

– _**No me digas que… tu hija… tiene la Alicia del Robo… –**_ Murmuró el Director, una enorme sonrisa maliciosa se estaba formando en sus labios.

'_Oups. Creo que hable de más. No deberías sorprenderte, la Alicia del Robo fue el único método el cual pensé que nos ayudaría a que incrustemos la Alicia del Joker en el huésped sin hacerle un daño grave, tampoco llegándolo a afectar seriamente una vez que la Alicia artificial diera sus efectos secundarios. Sin duda alguna estuve en lo correcto.'_

El niño el cual era el Director Principal, ensanchó su sonrisa traviesa sobre la comisura de sus labios.

'_Hablaremos después, Kuoji. ¡Oh-, y quería pedirte otra cosa más antes de irme. No bajes la guardia con las Alicias de mi niña. La creación de agujeros negros tampoco es algo con lo que debas tratar a la ligera.' _Y con eso, finalizó la conversación telefónica.

El director colgó el teléfono.

– …_**T-hehe… – **_El niño soltó una profunda pero corta risa. _**– ¡Hehe…Heh!, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – **_El Director Principal se echo a reír a sonoras carcajadas. Las cuales resonaron en un eco profundo a lo largo de su congelada y oscura oficina.

– _**¡Realmente me agrada mi nueva mascota! – **_Gritó el Director Principal mientras soltaba una que otra pequeña risita.

En su escritorio, entre los papeles; estaban las fotografías de Death Star, los cuales en ella estaban los 'experimentos' siendo sometidos hacia sus respectivas tareas.

– _**Pobre, Pobre Yuka-san… Ya tengo a alguien nuevo el cual pueda conseguirme nuevas piedras Alices. –**_

* * *

.

.

¡Sí no es bastante molestia, les agradecería bastante sobre las sugerencias y sus reviews! (Claro, el que quiera)

.

Nuevamente, lamento el retraso y gracias por su hermosa paciencia. C:

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ~


	27. Vigesimosexto Capítulo

¡Hola a todos!

Les agradezco por sus views y los reviews también. ¡Realmente los adoro!

Antes de empezar, este capítulo será medio corto. (Yo personalmente me gusta escribir con más de 6.000 o máximo 9.000 palabras por carpeta Word.

De todas maneras, este será uno de los pocos capítulos que escribiré con menos de 6.000 palabras. PERO, en los próximos capítulos me encargaré de hacerlo lo más largo posibles, de acuerdo a la historia.

En fin,

¡Disfruten del capítulo y recuerden, ¡Acepto sugerencias para continuar el fic!

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 26

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

Ya han pasado 3 días después del incidente de mi Alicia, durante todo aquel tiempo solo estuve en mi dormitorio. De en vez en cuando, me visitan mis amigos para saber de mi condición, incluso el robín o como yo lo llamé; Jerry, me ha traído unas pequeñas margaritas, hace bastante tiempo que no sabía de su presencia.

Hoy es una noche fresca de domingo, mañana se presentarán los exámenes. Estuve estudiando durante el transcurso de estos días arduamente, además de que Hotaru me había traído uno que otro libro para los estudios, también tenía mis propios conocimientos; gracias a Rick. Solo espero que todo valga la pena, pero eso lo descubriré mañana por la tarde, ya que tan pronto como terminemos los exámenes; se darán los resultados.

¡Oh, casi lo olvido!, mis heridas va mejorando considerablemente. El hermano de Hotaru también me ha estado ayudando sobre mi espalda, espero que mañana por la mañana al menos pueda levantarme sin problemas.

– …_**T-hehe. – **_Solté una suave risa, cerrando el libro el cual estaba leyendo recientemente.

Giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, buscando con la mirada a un reloj.

– _**Es un poco tarde, debería irme a dormir… – **_Susurré para mí misma. Solté un pequeño bostezo antes de tomar el libro y dejarlo en una mesita al lado de mi cama.

Me acomodé entre las gruesas cobijas, acurrucándome alrededor de ellas. Me cubrí con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

Realmente disfrutaba aquella cálida sensación.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, esperando ansiosamente poder perderme en mi imaginación para finalmente caer rendida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de unas horas, me desperté. Era medianoche.

Se escuchó como una puerta rechinaba, justo como se escuchaba al abrirse…

Abrí mis ojos, más sin embargo no pude ver nada a causa de las cobijas.

Unos pasos se hicieron sonar por todo el dormitorio.

_¿Qu-Quién es?... _Pensé mientras mi ansiedad empezaba a subir a causa de aquellas misteriosas pisadas.

Lentamente y con sumo cuidado, levanté la cobija poco a poco; descubriendo a una sombra extraña, la cual caminó hacia el escritorio, aquella persona tenía apariencia de alguien de la misma de edad que yo, estaba a espaldas y la oscuridad tampoco parecía ayudarme.

La persona giró su cabeza hacia los lados, su despeinada cabellera era obscura al igual que un cuervo. Espera un segundo.

_No me digas que es…_

Me sorprendí al reconocer a la persona extraña que se había colado a mi dormitorio, Natsume Hyuuga.

_¿Qué está haciendo aquí? _Me pregunté a mi misma mentalmente, no me moví ningún centímetro de mi posición, Natsume por lo visto aún cree que estoy dormida…

Observé cómo Natsume metía la mano en su bolsillo para después sacar un pequeño objeto de él.

Centré mi vista en la mano de Natsume.

'_Esas… cosas…¿Acaso son…'_

Natsume dejó un paquete de un medicamento en el escritorio, vi el perfil de su rostro; él se veía igual de serio como siempre, al parecer no le afecta en lo más mínimo infiltrarse de manera tan descarada al dormitorio de una niña.

Una gota resbaló por mí frente al pensar en eso.

Después de que Natsume lo dejara, tomó otra cosa de encima del escritorio.

_L-La llave del dormitorio, Tch, ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! _Pensé mientras me cacheteaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

– _**Tch, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Esa estúpida… – **_Escuché a Natsume murmurar en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo.

Finalmente, Natsume empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio, tomando su picaporte para girarlo sobre sí, entonces salió de mi dormitorio y cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Me destapé levemente, viendo la sombra debajo de la puerta, la cual aún no se iba.

Se escuchó un 'click' en el cerrojo.

_Díganme por favor que él no acaba de encerrarme. _

Justo antes de pensar en otra cosa, escuché como algo se deslizaba de debajo de la puerta.

– _**Las llaves. – **_Susurré en voz baja, destapándome por completo al descubrir que la sombra ya se había ido justo después de deslizar la llave por debajo de la puerta.

Me quité las cobijas de encima y me senté en la orilla de la cama, mis píes tocaron la fría madera. Con un poco de esfuerzo, me puse de pie.

Caminé lentamente hacia el sitio donde estaban las llaves, las tomé mientras las observaba fijamente.

– …_**Oh, es cierto. Dejé la puerta sin seguro antes de irme a dormir. – **_Recordé. Así que era eso lo que sentía que había algo importante que tenía que hacer en la noche…

_Entonces… ¿Natsume la cerró con todo y el cerrojo solo por eso? _

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado.

– _**No, no debería hacerme ese tipo de ideas. – **_Susurré mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, guardando las llaves dentro de un cajón.

Concentré mi vista ahora en el paquete al lado de la lámpara del escritorio. Prendí la lámpara para después descubrir que no solo estaba un medicamento, si no también una nota.

Tomé la nota y la leí.

'_Estas pastillas te ayudarán a relajar los músculos de tu espalda, podrá reducir el dolor para mañana. Por cierto, deberías dejar de roncar. Esto mantenlo como un secreto, si no quieres tener problemas. Recuerda no tomar más de dos pastillas, ya que podrías estar bastante somnolienta después de unos minutos. Atte: Anónimo.'_

– _**Así que… 'anónimo'. Buen intento, Natsume. – **_Susurré deslizando una sonrisa, antes de dejar la nota al lado de la lámpara y tomar la pequeña cajita que traía pastillas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Al día siguiente/ Clase B.~_

Después de todos estos días, finalmente… ¡Finalmente regresé a clases!

Mis amigos me saludaron con un 'buenos días', realmente ya extrañaba escucharlo. ¿Saben?, pasar casi todo una semana encerrada en tu dormitorio no es tan interesante, aunque ayuda a reflexionar. En mi caso, por ejemplo.

Después de una media hora, nuestro primer examen ere el de Matemáticas, sinceramente; odio las matemáticas, esa materia fue la que más se me dificultaba, pero de alguna forma u otra aprendía lo básico. No obstante, los exámenes de aquí seguramente son diferentes a los de las universidades de Francia e incluso podrían ser más difíciles.

Respiré profundamente.

– _**¿Nerviosa por tus primeros exámenes, Azura-san? – **_Escuché a Ruka preguntándome por aquella acción de mi parte.

Asentí tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos, entrelazándolos entre sí. Espero que los exámenes no estén tan difíciles.

Ruka soltó una pequeña risita.

– _**Buena suerte. – **_Me sonrió.

– _**I-Igualmente. – **_Le dije un tanto tímida, sin dirigirle mi mirada la cual estaba centrada en mis temblorosos dedos.

Ruka realmente es amable, quizá no debí sorprenderme al saber que él y Natsume-san tenían un gran número de fans.

Hablando de su mejor amigo…

Natsume tenía sus botas sobre el escritorio y con su comic favorito cubriéndole sus ojos, incluso parecía estar dormido.

_Quizá no deba preguntarle a Natsume sobre ayer en la noche… Sí por algo fue 'anónima' la carta, será mejor no molestarlo por algo así. Oh-, hablando de eso… el medicamento realmente me relajaron los músculos de mi espalda, incluso el dolor ya no se sentía tanto como antes._

Deslicé una sonrisa para mí misma.

…

_Así que… así se siente tener amigos verdaderos, ¿eh, Haruhie?_

…

Jinno estaba dando unas pequeñas explicaciones sobre las reglas de los exámenes. Aun que honestamente durante todo ese tiempo, tenía mi cabeza sobre las nubes, este día se ve que está comenzando de una manera muy agradable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era persona._ ~

Durante el transcurso del día, los exámenes se dieron a cabo. Con diferentes profesores y diferentes materias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final, después de acabar todos los exámenes semestrales correspondientes; Yami y Ryotta fueron a un pequeño paseo por el bosque, relajándose de sus pruebas finales de ese día.

– _**¡Mooi, espero ya no tener más exámenes! – **_Gritó Yami hacia la nada, estirándose sobre sí misma.

Ryotta rió suavemente.

– _**Sí, espero y que hayas estudiado lo suficiente. – **_Comentó Ryotta levantando una de sus cejas, ensanchando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yami frunció levemente su ceño.

– _**¿Acaso crees que yo no estudie?, ¡Es decir, por favor! – **_Aclaró Yami mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado.

– _**Tranquila, incluso si fallases en cualquiera de tus exámenes, no deberías dejar que eso te coma la cabeza. Después de todo, la vida sigue. – **_

Yami borró su ceño, remplazándola con una cálida sonrisa.

– _**Tienes razón. – **_

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, volando unas cuantas hojas secas de debajo de los árboles; las hojas danzaron de una forma suave y delicada al igual que el pastizal.

– _**T-hehe, no puedo esperar a que termine Noviembre. – **_Murmuró Yami mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar de emoción.

– _**¿Noviembre?, ¿Por qué este mes? – **_Preguntó Ryotta acomodándose unos mechones que estaban frente a su vista, colocándolos detrás de su oreja delicadamente.

– _**¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Onee-chan! – **_Gritó Yami cambiando repentinamente su humor. _**– ¡Cuando termine Noviembre seguirá Diciembre, lo que significará que llegará la blanca Navidad! – **_

– _**¿Navidad?, T-he… ¿Acaso no es bastante pronto pensar en eso?, aún falta un mes más, además que acabamos de terminar los exámenes semestrales. – **_Dijo Ryotta riendo divertidamente.

– _**¡Con mayor razón!, ¿No lo crees? – **_Preguntó Yami levantando sus cejas ante una gran sonrisa.

Ryotta solo se limitó a no dejar de sonreir, otra ráfaga de viento nuevamente se presenció entre las dos niñas.

– _**¡L-Luego cuando llegue la Navidad, la nieve… la nieve caerá a montones del cielo! – **_Continuo gritando con bastante emoción Yami, empezando a correr de un lado a otro; pisando las hojas secas de su camino.

'_Me recuerda bastante a mí cuando estaba en Francia. T-he, que ironía.' _Pensó Ryotta mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño e inaudible suspiro.

Ryotta paró en seco su tranquila caminata.

– _**¡*Tos*… *Tos*, *Tos*! – **_Ryotta se cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, mientras tanto en su interior sentía como sus pulmones estaban comprimiéndose, su garganta se sentía como si hubiera un gran nudo en su interior.

Yami paró de correr, girándose sobre sí misma para después observar a Ryotta a unos metros lejos de ella.

– _**¿Onee-chan estás bien? – **_Preguntó Yami con un ligero toque de preocupación en su tono de voz. _**– ¡T-He-He…he, Aún no puedo creer que sigas con esa irritación en tu garganta desde hace tiempo, enserio deberías cuidarte más de no estar enfermándote tan seguidamente! – **_Continuo Yami hablando, soltando una risa nerviosa y forzada, sin tener la menor idea de las consecuencias de esa 'tos' de Ryotta.

– _**...Y-Yam… ¡*Tos*, *Tos*… *Tos*! – **_Ryotta intentó hablar, pero aquella tos impedía que respirase normalmente, solo sentía como si algo en su interior estaba rasgándose lentamente.

Yami estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente.

– _**Ne, en serio… ¿Q-Qué tal si vamos a sentarnos o algo parecido?, Q-Quizá tu tos pare… – **_Murmuró Yami con voz temblorosa, acercándose a Ryotta paso por paso.

Ryotta se giró sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda a Yami. Siguiendo tosiendo con fuerza.

Yami se acercó por detrás.

– _**Tss, cielos. Esa tos tuya realmente debe fastidiarte, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Yami, dándole torpes palmada al hombro de Ryotta, evitando su espalda por sus heridas.

Ryotta removió su mano de su boca, al momento de observar la palma de su mano; se _aterrorizó. _

…

La niña pelirroja aún seguía a espalda de la niña de cabellera café-claro.

– _**Y…Yami… ¿P…Podrías g-guardarme… un… s-secreto? – **_Yami escuchó la voz de su amiga totalmente diferente. Era… tétrica, lenta y en un pequeño hilo de voz.

– _**¿De qué hablas, Onee-chan? – **_Preguntó Yami, aún observando la espalda de Ryotta, la cual estaba empezando a temblar levemente.

La niña pelirroja volteó de forma lenta su cuerpo sobre sí misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– …_**Ryotta… tú… –**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de la boca de Ryotta, había enormes manchas de sangre; incluso había unos cuantos hilos resbalando hasta su barbilla.

La palma de su mano había también sangre, la cual parecía estar pintada bruscamente entre los dedos pálidos de la niña pelirroja.

Yami comprendió al instante, justo unos segundos después de su reciente estado de 'shock'.

…

Ryotta había tosido una gran cantidad de sangre. Sin mencionar que el rostro de la susodicha estaba completamente pálido al igual que su piel en general.

La pelirroja incluso lucía peor que enferma.

– _**Ryotta…¿ p…porque… – **_Yami no pudo completar aquella simple pregunta.

– _**Y-Yami-chan… – **_Llamó Ryotta en una voz suave pero a la vez al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, su ojo sano estaba pálido y tembloroso. _**– … Yami, ¿Podrías mantener esto en un pequeñín secreto? – **_Susurró Ryotta suavemente, justo después de tomar un gran suspiro.

El ambiente era totalmente tenso para aquel dúo.

– …_**¿Por qué?... – **_Preguntó Yami firmemente. Sorprendiendo a Ryotta.

Ryotta no respondió, tan solo agachó su cabeza levemente, sin dar muestras de querer responder.

– …_**¿Por qué nos ocultaste algo así?... – **_Preguntó nuevamente Yami, esta vez estaba empezando a subir su tono de voz.

Ryotta abrió su boca, pero se calló al instante, bajando nuevamente su mirada. No quería que Yami la observara en aquella manera, mucho menos con la cara actual que ella misma tenía en ese momento ante su pequeña y una de sus mejores amigas.

– _**¡¿ACASO YA NO CONFÍAS EN NOSOTROS O QUÉ?! – **_Gritó Yami a todo pulmón. Parecía enfurecida.

Aquella pregunta, petrificó mentalmente a Ryotta.

'_¿Acaso confío en ellos?' _Pensó Ryotta para sí misma, aún sin atreverse a enfrentarse cara a cara con Yami.

– …_**Esto, esto… ¡Tch!, ¡¿EN QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAS, IDIOTA?! – **_Yami sentía una gran presión en su pecho y su garganta, las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar de sus ojos.

Yami se abalanzó al pecho de Ryotta, tomándola por sorpresa.

– _**¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA… I-IDIOTAA! – **_Sollozó Yami mientras golpeaba el pecho de Ryotta con fuerza, haciendo que esta retrocediera un par de pasos.

Ryotta simplemente se dejó golpear por los puños de Yami contra su pecho.

– _**¡Y-Yo… Yo…! ¡ESTÚPIDAAAA! – **_Gritó finalmente Yami mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, al instante; salió corriendo a gran velocidad fuera de la vista de Ryotta, la cual estaba totalmente estática.

…

…

Pasaron los intensos segundos.

El flequillo carmín de Ryotta ocultaba parte de su rostro, el cual estaba dirigido hacia el suelo.

Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía en la misma posición, reflexionando todo en silencio.

– _**Es una verdadera lástima, ¿no es así, mi niña? – **_Escuchó Ryotta mientras unos brazos la rodeaban; abrazándola cálidamente.

Ryotta levantó lentamente su cabeza hacia el cielo, topándose con a su sonriente madrastra.

– …_**M…Mamá… – **_Susurró Ryotta en una voz bastante baja, en su ojo izquierdo se podía ver que ya no tenía aquel brillo de antes, tan solo eran manchas ambarinas oscuras, mostraban una terrible tristeza, pero sobre todo; **vergüenza total**.

Rose giró a su hija hacia su dirección, tomó sus hombros delicadamente mientras se acuclillaba enfrente de su hijastra.

– _**Válgame; pero qué larga cara tienes ahora, pastelito. – **_Susurró Rose mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de su bolso de marca, lentamente usó el pañuelo alrededor de la boca ensangrentada de Ryotta, limpiándola con delicadeza.

Ryotta tan solo la observaba, sin emoción ni expresión en su rostro.

– …_**Por esa razón, creo que no deberías estar de 'amiguitos' con ese tipo de personas. Tan solo son… gente desagradable. – **_Susurró Rose, antes agacharse un poco más; tomando la mano de Ryotta suavemente; empezando a limpiarla de la sangre que esta tenía sobre sí misma.

Tres pequeñas gotas impactaron la palma de Rose. La mujer deslizó una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus carnosos labios rojos.

– _**Hoy fue un día lluvioso, ¿No es así, pequeña? – **_Susurró Rose, sin dejar de limpiar la palma estática de la mano de Ryotta, manteniendo firmemente su leve sonrisa.

Más gotas empezaron a gotear en la mano de Rose. Aquellas gotas caían de la barbilla de Ryotta; sus gruesas lágrimas salían de su ojo izquierdo, pero… la expresión de su rostro era la misma, ni siquiera sus labios temblaban por nervios ni nada parecido.

Tan solo lloraba en silencio e inmóvil. Dejando que su madrastra le limpiase aquellas manchas carmines de alrededor de la palma de su mano.

– …_**Tienes razón, mamá… – **_

Rose levantó su mirada, sorprendida por aquellas palabras de su hijsatra.

– _**Debería alejarme de mis amigos… de esa manera, ellos estarían seguros, ¿no?... – **_Preguntó Ryotta con una voz angustiada, sin cambiar su expresión sin emoción de su rostro.

Rose asintió con su cabeza, una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba posada en sus labios.

– _**Si, cariño. Esa es la única manera, solo de ese modo… Papá no tendrá que tomar medidas drásticas en contra de ellos. – **_Susurró Rose mientras rodeaba a Ryotta con sus brazos, aún hincada frente a ella.

Ryotta hundió su rostro en el cuello de aquella mujer, el olor a un fino perfume de rosas llenó su nariz; el aroma olía bastante bien. El abrazo realmente la estaba ayudando a seguir en pié. El problema era… que ella recibía el abrazo de una persona equivocada.

Rose se separó un poco de Ryotta, para después llevar sus finas manos sobre la mejilla izquierda de Ryotta, rozando con la yema de sus dedos aquellas pequeñas y transparentes gotas amargas.

– _**Confía en mí. Yo jamás te haría algo que te perjudicase. Tan solo quiero pedirte un pequeño favor este día. – **_Susurró Rose mientras enredaba sus dedos en uno de los mechones rebeldes de Ryotta, jugueteando con él suavemente.

Ryotta no respondió. Tan solo la observó con una mirada profunda pero a la vez perdida.

– _**Pero antes que nada, ¿Confiarías plenamente en mí? – **_Preguntó Rose, observando fijamente a su hijastra.

– …_**Sí, mamá. – **_Respondió Ryotta en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Sin apartar su vista ningún centímetro.

– _**Excelente. – **_Susurró Rose antes de volver a abrazar a Ryotta, pero esta vez; Rose acercó su boca hacia la oreja de Ryotta, mientras que con la yema de los dedos de una de sus manos tocaban la espalda de Ryotta, específicamente en la herida que la pelirroja aún tenía sin estar completamente curada.

Rose activó su Alicia de la Maldición.

– _**¡M-Mamá, d…duele! – **_Se quejó Ryotta mostrando un poco de emoción en su rostro, la pelirroja mordió sus labios, intentando no soltar un gritito de dolor al sentir como una zona de su espalda empezaba a arder.

Rose la ignoró por completo, concentrándose en completar aquella fastidiosa tarea.

– _**¡Ghka… M-Mamá…! – **_Ryotta cerró fuertemente sus ojos, aquel ardor después de unos segundos empezó a descender su dolor, poco a poco.

Unos segundos después, el ardor se iba bajando poco a poco.

– _**Lo siento, pero... esto será un castigo, por dejar que tu Alicia se descontrolara. – **_Susurró Rose con una voz melosa, bastante profunda y suave para el gusto de Ryotta. _**– Espero y que esto te enseñe; a obedecernos completamente. – **_

Ryotta escuchó como un par de pisadas se acercaban a ellas.

Dos hombres, los cuales eran profesores; salieron de unos matorrales; uno de ellos tenía un celular en su oído.

– _**Encontramos a la niña, Director. – **_Dijo uno de ellos, hablando con la persona de la otra línea telefónica.

– _**Llévensela al Director. Este día; será la realización de tu primer castigo ejemplar por parte de Kuoji. – **_Mencionó Rose, separándose de Ryotta antes de empezar a caminar, dándole la espalda a Ryotta.

– …_**Mamá… ¡E-Es– **_Uno de los hombros tomó el brazo de Ryotta de forma brusca.

El terror en la niña ya era visible.

– _**¡No, déjenme! ¡M-Mamá, Mamá! – **_Gritó Ryotta desesperadamente mientras intentaba escaparse del agarre de aquel hombre, el segundo profesor se acercó al otro lado; ahora tomando del otro brazo de Ryotta.

Los dos profesores empezaron a caminar, persiguiendo a la mujer; arrastrando a Ryotta en contra de su voluntad.

– _**¡Mamá, n-no quiero… no quiero ir ahí!, ¡Mamá, Mamá! – **_Ryotta nuevamente rompió en llanto, el miedo la consumía viva, siendo arrastrada por aquellos dos hombres en el medio del bosque.

Rose ignoró los gritos de ayuda de su hijastra, posando una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

…

Lo que aquellas personas no sabían es que eran observados entre unos árboles por una niña.

La tímida princesa del hielo, estaba de espaldas; escondiéndose de la vista de aquellas personas.

– …_**A-Azura-san… – **_Susurró Nobara temblorosamente, temiendo por la vida de aquella persona a la cual admiraba en secreto.

– _**T-Tengo que comunicarle sobre esto a sus amigos… – **_Murmuró Nobara totalmente decidida, empezando a escabullirse entre los arbusto para no ser descubierta por aquellas personas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(A continuación; escenas subidas de tono/violentas/ GORE leve.)_

_~Narrado por Ryotta~_

Sentí un fuerte golpe en una de mis piernas; inevitablemente caí de rodillas enfrente del escritorio del Director Principal de Gakuen Alice.

No podía levantar mi vista. Tan solo la tenía en el suelo, aquel tipo aún me daba miedo con tan solo saber que me está mirando.

Giré mi ojo izquierdo hacia los lados, encontrándome con las angustiadas miradas de Narumi y Jinno sobre mí. Al otro lado de la oficina principal, estaba mi madrastra; aunque… ¿Por qué estaba sonriéndome de aquella forma?...

– _**Me sorprendió la noticia que recibí hace un par de días, Azura-san. – **_Escuché la voz semblante y gélida del Director, el cual estaba sentando en su silla giratoria; con sus codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas entre sí, observándome con desaprobación.

No le dirigí mi vista hacia a él, tan solo la tenía en el suelo.

Aquellos dos profesores aun me retenían, tomándome de cada hombro firmemente.

_¿Tan sospechosa de algo me veo?..._

Vi la sombra del Director, levantando su mano dando una señal de algo.

Al instante sentí como me jalaron de mi cabello fuertemente, obligándome a levantar la cabeza hacia la vista del Director Principal. Mordí mis labios, intentando no soltar un quejido doloroso por aquella repentina acción de uno de los profesores.

– _**Ryotta, Ryotta. Creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, ¿no?... Yo no soy un hombre que acepta las desobediencias de sus mascotas. –**_ el Director tenía su ceño fruncido.

_¿Mascota?... ¿Acaba de llamarme 'mascota'?..._

– _**El daño material fue grande, sin embargo… me sorprende la forma violenta en que controlaste a tu Alicia, es decir… ¿Atacar a una máxima autoridad de Gakuen Alice, sin mencionar que entre ellos; también al que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar que no provocases problemas? –**_

– …_**Y-Yo… No… – **_Intenté defenderme ante aquel hecho. Pero mis palabras se enredaban en mi lengua, incapaces de salir. Este tipo de 'juicio' iba en mi contra, no tenía suficientes para aclarar que la Alicia se 'fue de mis manos', descontrolándose por unos minutos.

– _**¿Así te defiendes?, me esperaba más de ti, qué lástima. – **_Susurró el Director Principal ante mis palabras incoherentes.

– _**¡P-Pero, Director; Ryotta no pudo controlar a aquella Alicia de una gran fuerza! – **_Narumi gritó, avanzando unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

– _**No intente defenderla, Narumi. Esto es entre ella y yo. – **_Interrumpió el Director, enviándole una mirada intimidante a Narumi, antes de que este avanzara más pasos hacia a él.

Narumi retrocedió ante esa mirada, maldiciendo en voz baja.

– _**En cuanto a ti. – **_Se dirigió hacia a mí. _**– En el contrato entre Death Star y Gakuen Alice, las condiciones que Sr. Azura nos impuso ante todo; acabas de romper una. El castigo tendrá que ser severo, tal y como demandó tu padre. – **_

Sentí como mi respiración paraba. Todo el ambiente se tensionó.

– _**El castigo ya lo había discutido con los otros directores de las secciones escolares, al final; decidimos en uno digno para personas como tú. El castigo consiste en tener la máscara del Joker durante todo un día completo. – **_Mencionó el Director al momento de ver unos papeles en su escritorio.

– _**¿'Agony'? – **_Susurré completamente atónita, recordando como mi padre llamaba a aquella máscara.

– _**Pero antes que nada, Rose-san tendrá que darte un castigo 'extra'. – **_Sentí una gran sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre.

Los dos profesores detrás de mí, me soltaron al instante. Dejándome caer de boca en el centro de la habitación, todas las miradas de aquellas personas estaban sobre mí.

Al momento de levantar mi cabeza levemente hacia el frente, sentí como una gran patada hizo que mi rostro girase violentamente hacia un lado.

– …_**M-Ma…Mamá… – **_Mascullé, aturdida por el golpe. Aquella mujer que se hacía llamar mi madre, me había propinado una patada. Había una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una sonrisa malgina.

Justo antes de poder abrir la boca, sentí nuevamente otra patada; pero esta vez fue con más fuerza; la cual me hizo tirarme de costado.

– _**¡N-No, Mamá!… ¡Mamá, par–**_ Intenté arrastrarme fuera del alcance de mi madrastra, pero aquella mujer me tomó fuertemente de mi tobillo; jalándolo hacia a ella.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer mis ojos, justo antes de sentir como esa mujer me tomó firmemente del cabello; antes de estamparme la cara contra el suelo fuertemente.

Aquel fiero golpe me había dejado bastante aturdida, sentí como algo húmedo salía de mi nariz, goteando debajo de mi rostro.

– _**R-Rose, aunque sea un castigo… ¿Acaso eso no es demasiado para la niña? – **_Escuché a un profesor preguntarle a mi madre.

Ella lanzó una corta y fría risa.

– _**Esto son solo rasguños comparados con los métodos de obediencia de su padre, estoy segura que no serán la gran cosa. – **_Respondió Rose de una forma realmente cruel.

Nuevamente, estiró de mi cabello, levantándome del suelo hasta al punto que estar frente a frente con la mirada de mi madre.

_Las madres no tratan así a sus hijos… No… ni siquiera Violette nunca me había levantado la mano. Entonces… Rose… Rose no es una madre. Rose es solo… un monstruo, uno igual a mi padre._

Entré en razón.

Al momento de abrir mi ojo izquierdo el cual anteriormente lo tenía fuertemente cerrado por el dolor, me topé con la frialdad de una mujer, una traidora.

– …_**T-Tu… – **_Susurré arrastrando mis palabras débilmente. _**– **__**Tú jamás serás mi madre. **__**– **_Continué, usando un tono distante y lento. Para que aquellas palabras quedaran grabadas en su mente por un gran tiempo.

…

Esas simples pero hirientes palabras, sorprendieron a todos. Incluso yo jamás le había hablado a alguien en ese tono, ni mucho menos a personas como ella.

Rose incluso estaba sin palabras, sorprendida al igual que todos.

Su rostro 'sorprendido' se borró al instante, remplazándolo por una mueca furiosa.

Una bofetada me tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que mi rostro girase hacia la derecha, dejándome la mejilla ardiendo al rojo vivo. Sin embargo, Rose aún me tenía firmemente sostenida por mi cabello.

AL momento de girar mi cara hacia el lado derecho, Rose jaló mi cabello hacia el frente nuevamente. Obligándome a verla nuevamente.

– …_**¿Te haces llamar una 'madre'?... – **_Pregunté deslizando una leve sonrisa, un hilo de sangre bajó por mi nariz por aquellas dos recientes patadas.

Mi sonrisa la tomó desprevenidamente, al igual que el Director y los profesores en la Oficina.

_No le daré… No le daré el placer de rogarle por mi vida._

Otra bofetada, esta vez fue a parar en mi mejilla derecha; el impacto de su palma en el lado derecho de mi rostro hizo que el parche saliera volando.

Mi flequillo ocultó mis ojos al descubierto, lentamente fui levantando mi cabeza de forma pausada y leve.

– …_**Vamos, golpéame… patéame… insúltame o humíllame todo lo que se te plazca. Jamás harás… ¡JAMÁS HARÁS QUE ME ARREPIENTA DE HABER DICHO ESO! – **_Le grité cruelmente aquellas palabras justo en su rostro, la veía directamente en sus ojos carmines. Amarillo vs Rojo.

– …_**Tu… maldita hija de… – **_Murmuró Rose, observándome con rabia total en sus ojos.

Al parecer esta escena estaba divirtiendo al Director. Las personas restantes solo estaban inmóviles.

– _**¡Vamos, sigue golpeándome!, ¡NO CAMBIARAS NADA!, ¡¿Escuchaste?!, ¡NADA! –**_ Continúe gritándole en su rostro, mis ojos estaban totalmente clavados en las pupilas de esa mujer.

Algo en mi interior estaba revolviéndose, quería salir… y despedazar a aquella mujer. Un viejo amigo. Un gran camarada.

'_A esa mujer… la __pulverizaré__.' _Escuché aquella voz retorcida zumbando en mi conciencia. Esa voz a la cual yo odiaba pero a la vez amaba. Una voz familiar.

Todo se volvió negro después de escucharla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_Narrado en 3era persona_~

Ryotta se desmalló justo en los brazos de Rose, la cual la dejó caer en el suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Todos en la habitación estaban mudos.

– _**Esta pequeña tiene agallas. Una razón más del porque es mi favorita. – **_Comentó el Director, rompiendo el silencio.

Los rostros de Narumi y Jinno se veían contenidos de furia ante aquella mujer, la cual pasó de largo de Ryotta, caminando hacia el frente con dirección hacia el escritorio del Director.

– _**Aunque realmente es una bocona, ¿no? – **_Preguntó Rose, arreglándose unos mechones rebeldes de su ondulado y corto cabello azabache. En todo aquel tiempo jamás sintió remordimiento al golpear a su propia hija, incluso se podía decir que aquello le producía placer. La sensación de saber que alguien sufre por ella, para ella era satisfactoria.

Narumi y Jinno rápidamente se acercaron a una incosciente Ryotta, Narumi la tomó suavemente de sus hombros, levantando su espalda hacia el frente cómo si estuviese sentada.

Jinno se estiró hacia el parche que estaba en el suelo, tomándolo.

…

…

Un ruido sordo sorprendió a todos en la habitación.

Jinno observó la cara de terror absoluto en los dos anteriores profesores; los cuales estaba inmóviles, apuntando con sus temblorosas manos detrás de Jinno.

Una gigante púa de la cual salía de uno de los brazos de Ryotta; atravesó completamente el estomago de Rose.

– …_**R…Ry… –**_ Susurró Narumi en un estado de shock jamás visto. El flequillo carmín de Ryotta estaba cubriéndole sus ojos. La niña pelirroja aún estaba recostada en el torso de Narumi, pero dándole la espalda. La púa que salía del brazo de Ryotta tenía una estructura espinosa en todo su trayecto, sin mencionar que era negra como petróleo mismo.

Rose apenas dándose a conocer sobre aquella gigante púa la cual había penetrado todo su estomago, su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse; empezando a tomar profundas y rápidas bocanadas de aire.

Todo el ambiente estaba más que tenso ahora.

El Director, mudo. Observó como la sangre empezaba a ahogar aquella mujer; saliendo a chorros de sus labios ahora más rojos que nunca.

– _**Nos aseguraremos… que no vuelvas a lastimar a nuestra dueña. – **_Una voz rezumbó de los labios de Ryotta, pero aquella voz se escuchó bastante diferente a la voz original de Ryotta.

La niña pelirroja subió lentamente su cabeza, Narumi descubrió que ahora sus dos ojos eran totalmente blancos. Iguales a los de un perro Joker.

El Joker se comunicó a través de su huésped.

– _**Muere. –**_ Susurró nuevamente el Joker, deslizando una inexpresiva sonrisa en el rostro de su huésped.

Al instante, otra púa salió disparada del mismo brazo. Pero esta vez, impactó la zona del cuello de Rose.

El sonido de la piel rasgándose lentamente no tardó en hacerse sonar por toda la estática habitación.

Rose gritó, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por la sangre. La sangre salió disparada hacia el escritorio frente al Director, Rose observaba el rostro petrificado del Director frente a ella.

…

Aquella mujer observó por última vez a la única persona que estaba frente a ella. Justo antes de que la púa de su cuello desprendiera su cabeza de un rápido movimiento y la púa en su estomago partiera la partiera en dos.

Su cadáver en partes; cayeron al suelo con un lago de sangre rodeándolos.

Rose Akane, la esposa de Kuroi Azura, Director Principal de Death Star, asesinada por la propia hija del mismo Director.

* * *

Lamento mucho si este capítulo fue corto. ( Oh, bueno. Para mí fue corto. )

.

.

Pero tranquilos, lo bueno está por venir en los próximos capítulos. C:

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!~


End file.
